Hope Never Dies
by Sawnya
Summary: Tayla of Astoria sequel. Three years ago, Frieza sent Vegeta and others to capture a child princess to force her to work for him. They failed. Tayla Chloe has moved on with her life, but she knows that she has not seen the last of them, especially Vegeta.
1. PART ONE: Prologue: Shadows Of The Past

**DBZ DISCLAIMER:** DragonballZ, or any of its characters do not belong to me; they belong to Akira Toriyama, Funimation, Toei, and whomever else is involved. Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz, Frieza, Coola, King Cold, King Vegeta, the Ginyu Force, Dodoria, Zarbon, Kiwi (or Cui), Raspberry, Blueberry, the East Kai and any other original DBZ characters belong to those parties mentioned beforehand. I did not invent the Meatian race from planet Meat, although the four Meatian characters, Steak, Pork, Veal, and Ham are originally mine. They and all characters not originally shown or mentioned on DragonballZ belong to me; all of them are my creations. Characters that I created in my stories, both heroes and villains, may be borrowed only with written permission from me (I can be flexible) and of course, credit must be given. 

If they are borrowed without permission, I will not be held responsible for the planets or the homes or anything else that they may damage or kill ; ).

A/N: This is the sequel to "Tayla of Astoria" (about time, eh?) which takes place two years later on the planet Grain...

* * *

**PART ONE: PLANET GRAIN--SAIYANS AND ASTORIANS MEET AGAIN**

**PROLOGUE: Shadows Of The Past**

_Two years later, on the way to planet Grain…_

Two silver space pods with curved doors and single round windows were speeding throughout the Rosetta Galaxy, nearest neighbor to the Milky Way Galaxy, two silver comets carrying two strong, muscular men with tails like those of monkeys. However, it would be a deadly mistake to call either one of these men "monkeys" because doing so would be signing one's own death warrant.

In the first pod was a giant, muscle-bound male with a furry brown mustache and a bald head by choice. He was over seven-feet-tall, and he was considered handsome by most of the women who saw him. Of course half of those same women didn't think so after this merciless "monkey" had begun to destroy their people, but then this was not the half of women who were among his comrades or whores or concubines that he frequently came across.

The huge man, known to be of the near-extinct Saiyan race, had just lost his mate a year ago when she was mysteriously murdered. He still thought of her, even when he was taking another woman, and several times, he had actually called his paramours by her name. He had kept a bracelet made out of a braid of her turquoise hair tied around his large wrist.

"Eclipse…" he murmured, as he toyed with the bracelet of his deceased mate's hair. "It wasn't right when you died…we haven't been together long enough…never even had a chance to sire a child off of you…but then Frieza would have never let us!"

The giant's fists balled up in anger, as he punched the padded side of his space pod. He gnashed his teeth, as he felt that awful, gnawing ache encompass his titanic body. Sweat poured down his forehead, as several veins popped out of his thick skin on that area. He punched the wall of his pod again, and then he leaned back, downtrodden and anguished.

His lovely mate, Eclipse, had worked for Captain Ginyu, as well as Frieza. Eclipse had been the captain of the Ginyu Girls, the group of cheerleader/groupies who followed the Ginyu Force around, supported them, and served as voluntary courtesans for them and the other Elite males.

Eclipse had been a lovely woman, five-feet, six-inches tall, with long turquoise hair, peachy skin tinged with blue, a perfect figure, and blue diamond nails. She had been descended from two races, the Calmagian race and the Gemstarian race, with whom she had been more affiliated with. She had been very popular among the Ginyu Force members and the other Elite males; in fact, Nappa had been in a few nasty fights with Eclipse's other admirers once the tall, bulky Saiyan had taken her for his mate.

In fact, after Nappa had made Eclipse "his woman and his woman only", he had made many enemies among Eclipse's former suitors. Not that Nappa had really cared, for he associated with few people outside of his fellow Saiyans, Raditz, Vegeta and Vegeta's sister, Journa. It was just that a few Elite males had been stupid enough to try to kill him off for making Eclipse exclusively his; none of those rivals were alive anymore.

His fellow Saiyans hadn't entirely approved of his relationship with the Ginyu Girl squad leader because of Eclipse's past promiscuity, but to their surprise, Eclipse had actually stayed faithful to Nappa. Unfortunately, Nappa and Eclipse had not been destined to be happy for long.

He remembered the last time that he had seen her alive, and that was when they had mated. He had been in Eclipse's ornately decorated room, with his thick, muscular arms around her trim waist, and had he felt the swell of her stomach, a stomach that had always been flat. He had felt that swollen stomach a week before, but the bulge of tummy had grown quickly.

It was then that Eclipse confessed that she was pregnant with his child, and under less dangerous circumstances, Nappa would have been pleased to know that his lineage would continue, that he would have a son or a daughter to raise to become a fine warrior. But under Frieza, a pregnancy could be disastrous.

For Nappa and the other Saiyans had been put on a no-procreation order, which meant that they were forbidden to produce any offspring. If any offspring resulted from any one of them, the offspring was likely to be aborted, or killed upon birth. Then any guilty parties under the no-procreation orders would have been sterilized. Frieza had threatened to do that to the Saiyans several times before, but he had never carried out his cruel threat. Frieza had made it plain and clear that he did not want any more Saiyans alive than necessary; he had even gone as far to say that he would prefer the accursed race to die with Vegeta and his bunch. It was known that Frieza had once or twice thought about having Journa executed, so that the chances of a pureblooded baby Saiyan would die with her.

Nappa had told Eclipse to keep quiet about her pregnancy until he could figure out what to do to save their child, but the damage had already been done for Eclipse had confided in several close friends among her Ginyu Girls before she had told her mate. Three days later, Eclipse's body had been found in her private bathroom, with her once-lovely body floating in the tub. She had two large, burnt holes in her body, created by ki blasts, one through her chest, and one through her swollen abdomen.

DNA tests later confirmed that the child was indeed Nappa's, and Frieza had ordered Dodoria to put a ki-restraining collar on Nappa's neck to reduce his ki significantly. Then Dodoria had taken great delight in whipping and beating him, with the help of two close friends who were also in Top Elite. Journa and Raditz had been outraged at the brutal punishment of their comrade for doing what came naturally, and they had wanted to take revenge, but Vegeta had forbade it, knowing that allowing them to do so would only result in their deaths. He had been angered as well at the cruel mistreatment of his bodyguard; Nappa had been stupid to impregnate his mate, but Nappa had not deserved what happened to him. Nappa had been morose and grief-stricken for weeks after, not eating for days. He had nearly died from the grief of losing his bonded mate, but he had slowly recovered.

To deal with his pain, which he never showed in front of anyone, Nappa would either take on more purging missions or take a different woman almost every night. He was colder and nastier than ever with everyone except for his Saiyan comrades, and anyone with an even slightly weaker ki level would stay out of his way.

"Nappa? Nappa, are you awake?"

Nappa pressed a button onto his scouter, pushing all thoughts of his deceased mate out of his mind for now. "Yes, my prince, I am here."

"Good," Vegeta's voice said through the scouter. "We are almost near planet Grain, and I want us to be fully awake to clear it of its citizens, except for one. You do remember that we are to take Crown Prince Barley as our captive for Frieza's forces, don't you, Nappa?"

Frieza had recently ordered the king and queen of planet Grain to surrender their strong son, Prince Barley, over to him to induct into his army. He had sent Vegeta and Nappa to Grain to retrieve the boy alive and bring him back to Frieza's mother ship. The king and queen of Grain knew that Frieza was sending the two Saiyans after their royal heir, but what they didn't know was that Frieza had also ordered Vegeta and Nappa to destroy all life on Grain, except for Prince Barley. The Zimian race, a race of huge slimy blue monsters who were vegetarians, had offered Frieza a high purchase price for planet Grain; they wanted to use the entire planet, known for its fertile soil, to grow their own crops and raise their own livestock.

"Yes, I do, Prince. I just hope that he doesn't turn out to be another Princess Tayla Chloe."

"You and me both. That brat gave us enough grief to last for a hundred purging missions! I'll never forget my last two humiliating defeats at her hands. An Astorian, of all people to defeat us! I can't believe to this day that a scrawny little girl was able to bring me down! But I will avenge myself, Nappa, and that I will. I am stronger than she is now, I have to be."

"You are, Prince," Nappa said through his scouter channel to Vegeta. "Your power has almost doubled since the last time you two crossed paths. She couldn't have even caught up with you since the last time we tried to capture her for Frieza's forces. What has it been-two years now since we last saw her? She'd be how old now-sixteen?"

"Fifteen, Nappa. And from what my father told me before Frieza took my sister and I away from him, most girls at that age concentrate on finding a husband. In a few years, she'll probably produce a few brats and spend less time on her training while I will continue further on mine. In about five years, she probably won't prove to be that worthy of a challenge, but I will see that she will acknowledge me as stronger, more superior."

"She will, Prince, she surely will."

* * *

Nineteen-year-old Prince Vegeta in his space pod was now the one who was gnashing his teeth, with his fangs grinding against his bottom teeth, as he remembered Tayla Chloe, a tiny Astorian girl whom he had thought would be easy to capture and take to Frieza.

Vegeta had been only eleven years old when Frieza had sent him, Nappa, and Raditz to planet Astoria to clear it and capture little Tayla Chloe, a child that Frieza had heard was already strong and intelligent for her age. Frieza had wanted the child to induct into his forces like he had done to Vegeta and Vegeta's sister, Journa. Tayla Chloe, who had been seven-years-old at the time, was an elite-class princess from the Astorian race, a race as powerful as the near-extinct Saiyan race had once been. Tayla was from the Clan of Chloe, the royal clan, and the ruling clan of Astoria.

Vegeta remembered that day when he, Nappa, and Raditz had first arrived at the Temple of Chloe after landing on the moon called Chloe, the official home of the Clan of Chloe family. He and his comrades had landed on the temple grounds just outside of the inner temple, where they had met their first Astorian woman and taken her hostage, a Priestess woman.

And this red-haired, graceful, soft-spoken Priestess had turned out to have a little black-haired, brown-eyed sister who was loudmouthed and bold. This little girl, who had looked like she could be blown away by a breeze, had ran outside for some unknown reason and encountered the three mighty Saiyans were holding her sister captive.

Vegeta closed his eyes, focusing on that fateful day…

_A little dark-haired, dark-eyed girl who was not much fatter than a toothpick had dashed out into the courtyard of an inner court. She literally bumped into Nappa, as Nappa was holding up the red-haired, frightened Priestess into the air by her slender, white throat. The little girl fell back, but she did not cower. She shot Nappa a fatal glare, as Nappa turned his eyes towards the child._

_"Watch it, brat!" Nappa ordered her._

_"You let my sister go!" the little girl shouted at him. "Or you'll taste my blade!"_

_Nappa, Raditz, and Vegeta laughed at the little girl's command. Then Vegeta strode towards her and grinned evilly_

_"You leave here right now, you no-good monkeys!"_

_The three Saiyans laughed at her._

_The little girl raised her sword and screamed, "Let my sister go! Now!"_

_Vegeta laughed at her and mocked her._

_"You better go home to your mother. This battle isn't for babies!"_

_The little girl hissed, "Thanks to you, monkeys, I don't have a mother! You Saiyans killed my parents when I was just a baby! I know what you all did! Seven years ago, when I was on the ship, Korin, your people killed many of my people, including my parents and my grandfather!"_

_"Boo-hoo-hoo!" Nappa hooted, still holding Marya by her throat. "What do you want us to do, brat? Give you back your family?"_

_"That would be nice," she replied sarcastically._

_"Go home, brat!" Vegeta ordered her. "Before I blast you into the next dimension!"_

_"Oh, I'm so afraid!" The little girl kept her sarcastic tone of voice. "And I'm not leaving without my sister!" she added. "I'll leave when you release her!"_

At first, Vegeta did not recognize this outspoken brat who dared to challenge him and his friends, but then later, the child's brother had been stupid enough to reveal who the sharp-tongued child really was…

_The child's brother roared with laughter. "She takes after her big brother!" he said proudly. He added, with more laughter, "That's our little Tay-"_

_"Bajal, no!" the priestess had screamed, but it was too late._

_"---la Chloe!"_

_Raditz and Nappa heard that right away. "Is she the Tayla Chloe, Shalila Chloe's granddaughter?" Raditz asked._

_"Of course she is! She's Shalila Chloe all over again, you savage monkeys!" Tayla's brother shouted proudly._

After that, Vegeta finally understood how the miniature girl had been able to give him and his comrades so much grief. For a few minutes beforehand, the Saiyans had the upper hand over Tayla, but then…

_"Nice try, brat," Vegeta told Tayla, "but we aren't going anywhere until every living thing on this planet is destroyed. Starting with you and your sister. I think we will just destroy you two first, since we can't get any information out of the two of you. But before you die, I'll give you something to remember me by." With that said, Vegeta grabbed Tayla's long waist-length, silky black hair and pulled her face to his. He then kissed her hard on the lips. Nappa and Raditz howled with laughter. Marya was horrified._

_Tayla responded to her first kiss by kicking Vegeta hard in his crotch. Vegeta cried out in pain, and Tayla's assault forced him to release her. The tiny princess grabbed Vegeta's wrist and electrocuted him. Her electric blast nearly threw Vegeta off of the mountain, but Vegeta grabbed a wall just in time. He leaped on the wall with very little damage done to his short, buff body. He was furious now, and he would show no more mercy to anyone!_

_Vegeta prepared himself to do a Final Flash on the little girl, but Tayla jumped at him from the stone ground before he had the chance. She grabbed him by his ankles and knocked him off the wall outside the Temple, and the two started wrestling and pummeling each other. Vegeta grabbed Tayla's hair, but Tayla kicked him repeatedly, forcing Vegeta to let go of her hair. The two finally jumped off the ground, flew into the air and used some of their best martial arts skills on each other. Vegeta flew higher into the air and launched a Final Flash on the child, but Tayla reflected that back onto him with her first ever Mirror Shield attack used in a real battle, blasting Vegeta off the mountain and into a nearby ocean._

But later even after the grief that Tayla had given him, Vegeta had managed to capture the girl by seizing her wrists (seizing an Astorian's wrists reduced his or her ki to almost nothing) and binding the wrists with wire. He and his men had kept her captive-for one night.

And even during that night as his captive, she still gave him grief…

_"Help!" she screamed. "Somebody help me! Help!"_

_Vegeta dashed over to the terrified girl and shook her. "Shut up, brat, or I'll give you something to really scream about!"_

_"You let me go, you savage monkeys! When my Nama and Dirkan find out that you brutes kidnapped me, they'll make you pay! My Nama and Dirkan won't show mercy to anyone who hurts me!" Tayla cried, ignoring Vegeta and the earlier shaking._

_"Shut up, wench!" Vegeta snapped._

_"No, I won't shut up!" Tayla shouted. "No monkey can make me shut up! Do you cretins know who my Nama is? She's Superior Gran Shalila, the strongest fighter in the Rosetta Galaxy! And Dirkan is as strong as she is! They'll both roast you and toast you for what you monkeys did to us! They're stronger than you, and they're even stronger than Frieza. One day Frieza's going to get roasted and toasted just like you will be when Nama and Dirkan find out! You three are going to get it! And I'll laugh when it happens!"_

And she had kept him awake almost all night long…

_"I've got to pee."_

_"You can hold it until morning," Vegeta told her. "Now go to sleep!"_

_"I'm about to pee right now!" Tayla protested. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you, but I have to pee!"_

And then she still had the nerve to backtalk him…

_"I wonder how our mothers would feel if we were to go fighting together."_

_"What?" Tayla asked, puzzled._

_"Simple, brat. You could join us and fight on our side. We could use a strong brat like you on our side, even if you are just a pathetic Astorian. You could be just as good a warrior as us---well never as good as me, of course, for I am the strongest of all---but you'd be useful to us. You don't even have to work for Frieza; you could just be my slave instead of his."_

_"Why would I want to be your slave?" Tayla asked indignantly. "I don't want to be anyone's slave, especially a Saiyan's! And why would I want to kill innocent people and blow up planets? I don't want to hurt people or kill them, and I don't see why you do! My Nama says it's not right to kill innocent people and conquer their planets! My Nama helps other planets and allies with them, so that we all won't be killed! She tries to save lives, not destroy them, and I want to be just like her! I don't want to work for the Saiyans or Frieza!"_

_Vegeta didn't know whether to be angry at Tayla's quick refusal of his "offer", or amused by her display of spirit. He finally just laughed at her. "You won't have much of a choice, brat! If you give in to us without causing us trouble, things will go easier for you."_

_"Why would I want to be one of Frieza's flunkies, like you Saiyans are?" Tayla asked him angrily, finally losing her composure completely. _

Eventually, Tayla escaped from them as soon as her family had arrived to rescue her (she had loosened the wires around her wrists to free herself), and she and her family fought against Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz. Later, Vegeta and Nappa had gone Oozaru, thanks to Vegeta's Power Ball, and Vegeta had threatened to kill another of Tayla's sisters in order to make Tayla come out of hiding.

When Tayla did, the final battle on Chloe between her and Vegeta began, especially after Tayla's grandmother, the famous Astorian warrior and ruler, Shalila Chloe, had cut off his tail. Vegeta had held Tayla's wrists in his hands, as he was shrinking, and Shalila Chloe had challenged him before Tayla intervened again…

_Vegeta finally finished his shrinking, but when he was back down to normal size, he was still holding both of Tayla's tiny wrists in his one hand. Tayla kicked at Vegeta and struggled in vain, but Vegeta only tightened his grip._

_"You will release my granddaughter at once!" Shalila ordered Vegeta, her bloody sword raised in a threat._

_She advanced further towards Vegeta, but Vegeta raised his hand at Tayla's chest in a Big Bang position. "Come any closer, woman, and I will blast her into the next dimension!"_

_Tayla paled slightly, but Shalila was unfazed. "You wouldn't dare!" she told him fiercely. "Didn't your lord and master, Frieza, insist that the girl be brought to him alive?"_

_Vegeta snorted. "Frieza can find himself another little wench to fight for him. The brat's life means nothing to me. And come to think of it, neither does yours!" He aimed his Big Bang attack towards Shalila instead. Shalila swiftly leapt out of the way, for she could not use Mirror Shield to deflect the attack because the attack would harm Tayla as well as Vegeta._

_Vegeta launched another Big Bang attack, which Shalila again dodged. Shalila cursed under her breath, for as long as Vegeta had Tayla as his hostage, she could not use ki blasts on him._

_Vegeta fired several varieties of ki attacks, with Shalila barely avoiding every one. Finally the boy prince decided to play hardball instead. He began to gather some more ki for his trademark attack-the Final Flash!_

_Tayla struggled harder than ever and tried to kick Vegeta, but Vegeta held her at arms' length, and so her feet could not reach him. Shalila was beginning to wear down fast; she had had very little ki left to begin with. She was moving more slowly than ever, and Vegeta was about to take full advantage._

_Vegeta decided to use another, smaller ki blast to cripple Shalila, as he prepared for Final Flash. It hit Shalila in her hip, causing her to tumble and fall._

_"NAMA!"_

_Tayla's fury and fear increased by tenfold. She raised her small foot up, and it made contact, kicking Vegeta squarely in the face. Vegeta cried in pain, and he was forced to release Tayla. Tayla fled from his grip quickly, and she flew at his abdomen to kick him again. But Vegeta punched her in her face, causing Tayla to fall to the ground. Blue blood spurted out of her teensy button nose._

_Shalila was unable to get up now. She continued to try, but her efforts were useless._

_"FINAL FLASH!" The giant ki blast soared towards Astoria's great leader._

_"NO!" Tayla cried. She had to hurry!_

_She flew faster..._

_...and faster..._

_...and faster..._

_...Until she was right of front of her fallen grandmother._

_Tayla raised her arms quickly and crossed them into an X._

_"MIRROR SHIELD!"_

_The Final Flash came..._

_...it hit Tayla's arms..._

_...Tayla struggled against the Final Flash, which was the strongest Final Flash ever thrown at her..._

_...Vegeta laughed..._

_...but his laughter stopped..._

_...For the ki blast was deflected right back at him, backfiring!_

_"NO!" It would be Vegeta's last cry._

_"FLASH!"_

_"BOOM!"_

And then came his humiliating defeat again five years later, his second defeat by her hands on planet Calmag, where Tayla and her family had gone to form an alliance with the Calmagian people….

_"What's the matter?" Vegeta called after her. "Decided to finally run away?"_

_Tayla ignored him for the time being, as she rose higher into the air. Vegeta pursued her, just as Tayla was gathering her ki together for a Blitzer attack…Vegeta was near her, preparing to launch another Final Flash attack. She crossed her wrists again in an X position and held her hands open-faced towards Vegeta in clamshell positions. She took a deep breath and drew her hands and wrists back and cried out:_

_"BLITZER!"_

_And at the same time, Vegeta launched his attack, shouting:_

_"FINAL FLASH!"_

_Tayla's Blitzer attack and Vegeta's Final Flash attack collided into each other; it happened the same as before, with the huge explosion of white-blue light that blinded the casters and the others for several minutes. Finally the smoke and the light cleared, and while Vegeta was rubbing his eyes, Tayla flew away from him again, as she gathered her ki and life force once more._

_Vegeta was charging up for another Final Flash attack while Tayla stopped and put her hands together in a praying position. She gathered even more energy, as she pulled her hands back against her chest while they were still in praying position with her elbows sticking outward. Once again, she ripped her hands away from each other until her palms were exposed. She held her hands at a ninety-degree angle that was similar to the position that Vegeta used in his Big Bang attack, threw them back again in that same position, and then she shot two silvery-blue bursts of radiance out of her palms. The sharp whistling sound in the air whirred, as the bolts of bright, blinding light zipped towards Vegeta. One bolt of ki shot towards his upper chest, but the other bolt flew past him._

_Vegeta screamed, as the first bolt of ki (which was much more painful and damaging than Tayla's previous attacks because of her life force backing it) slammed into his body and sent volts of electricity much more shocking and stinging than any of the times that Tayla had electrocuted him..._

...Hehated to admit it, but the scrawny Princess of Chloe had once again defeated him. He would have to face her again another time; even he knew when to admit defeat-for the time being anyway. He'd have his revenge on her yet…

And he vowed to keep that promise to himself…and he ALWAYS kept his promises.

He and Tayla Chloe would one day meet and battle each other again, and he would show her who was truly the strongest of all.

"Watch out, Tayla Chloe!" Vegeta laughed, sounding more insane than he actually was. "Your time with me will be coming soon."

Vegeta was right about that, but it would be much sooner than even he expected.


	2. Waiting For The Saiyans

Chapter One: Waiting For The Saiyans  
  
Two weeks later, on planet Grain, on Cornsilk Isle, sixty miles away from Harvest Isle…  
  
Planet Grain was smaller than Astoria, but larger than planets of tiny size such as Earth of the Milky Way Galaxy and Dijon of the Rosetta Galaxy. Earth still was intact, but Dijon had been cleared three years ago, and it had been renamed Terpsichore after the newly inducted queen of the Musan race, which had purchased the planet right after its purging.   
  
Grain resembled a golden marble streaked with white and even darker shades of gold. A band of burgundy and brown rings were wrapped around the planet. Grain was seventy-percent flatland, with more than half of its usable surface reserved for growing food. Grain had two oceans, the Malt Ocean and the Hop Ocean, and the ruling family of Grain ruled on Harvest Isle, a large island in the center of the Hop Ocean.  
  
The Grainier (rhymes with Perrier) race were a peaceful race of agriculturists whose entire lives were focused around farming and occasional fishing, but rarely did they ever eat meat. The Grainier people were humanoid with light goldenrod colored skin and bright, oval grass-green eyes. A purebred Grainier had hair only in either the shades of red, burgundy, gold, or brown. All of them had long noses, none of which were shorter than three inches long.   
  
Most of the Grainier women were curvaceous with huge bosoms and round bottoms. The rounder and curvier a Grainier woman was, the more desirable she was considered to be. The Grainier men preferred plump women, but they liked almost any fair-skinned female, as long as she was curvy and bosomy. It was okay for a woman in the eyes of a Grainier to be slender (sometimes), it was okay for her to have dark hair, although light hair was preferred, but Kami forbid if the woman didn't have curves! The minority of women who didn't have large busts or butts or both were ignored, courted often only by the most desperate of males. A rail-thin woman or a woman who was only slightly curvy on Grainier had a better chance of being hit by lightening than she did of finding a man among the Grainier people to be happy with.  
  
Long noses were desirable too, but a rare short nose could be forgiven, if the female owner had a nice, voluptuous figure.  
  
The fat Grainier Queen Maize was considered to be the most beautiful of all the women on Grainier. She had large, heavy breasts, and a round, padded bottom, along with the usual Grainier features and light brown hair. Her nose was a ramrod-straight ten-inches, the longest feminine nose on Grain.   
  
She and her husband, King Rye, a giant, broad, muscular man about seven-inches-tall, had recently received a message from the evil Lord Frieza, demanding that they give up the heir to Grain's throne, fourteen-year-old Prince Barley. Frieza had sent a message through Grain's satellite system; Grain had mediocre technology compared to planets such as Astoria and Calmag, but it was more than adequate for intergalactic communication purposes. Frieza had sent the warning message to the king and queen of Grain that if they didn't surrender Prince Barley to the two soldiers that Frieza was sending for him, Grain would be destroyed.  
  
"I am sure that even you hicks heard about what I did to planet Vegeta with one finger," he had told them sweetly. "I want Prince Barley as soon as possible, or else."  
  
Prince Barley was short, but he was broad and muscular and yet very fat. Barley was very strong for a Grainier though, and he been training and preparing to join Intergalacticpol when he got older, much to his parents' dismay. King Rye had reluctantly agreed to allow Barley to join Intergalacticpol, on the condition that Barley return home to Grain to rule when King Rye died. Barley wanted to be a warrior, and he was a member of the small order of fighters that defended the citizens on the rare occasions that it needed.  
  
Barley had sulkily agreed to his father's condition. He was a restless boy who was very bratty and very bored. He was bored to death with the peaceful life on planet Grain, and he wanted some excitement, the main reason that he was joining Intergalacticpol's training program. He was also very spoiled, with his parents giving into his every whim, and he threw a temper tantrum when he didn't get his way. He loved to fight, and he was good at it, but he was also good at bullying those beneath him and pitching childish fits with those few above him when he didn't get what he wanted.  
  
Queen Maize and King Rye had contacted Intergalacticpol when Frieza had demanded that Prince Barley be turned over to him to be inducted into his army. The monarchs of Grain didn't want to give up their son, and they had hoped and prayed that Intergalacticpol, the intergalactic police force could save their son and planet Grain. Frieza had said that he was sending two Saiyan warriors to Grain to take the boy back with them, Nappa and Vegeta.  
  
Prince Gohan Chloe, a Prince of Chloe, Astoria, and the youngest son of Shalila Chloe, Superior Gran (ruler) of Astoria, had taken one of Intergalacticpol's mother ships to planet Grain, and he had assembled an elite team of fighters to be led by Bendros Sahara of the moon of Sahara of planet Astoria and Mikos Pearl of the moon of Pearl of planet Astoria.   
  
Twenty-five-year-old Bendros Sahara was a "Sastorian" warrior, which meant that he was part Saiyan, one-sixteenths to be exact. He was also the heir to the title and position of the Granden of Sahara (a Granden is a male Clan leader). He had short black hair that had been cut into a crew cut, and he was very tall, over six-feet, and lean and muscular. He had the angular Saiyan features with triangular eyes, and a slightly pointed nose and pointed jaw. He resembled a full-blooded Saiyan, but he had more Astorian blood in him than Saiyan blood. He had recently rejoined Intergalacticpol after battling for his people and the Calmagian people on planet Calmag, and he had been made a lieutenant a year ago. He was currently striving for the position of captain, second-in-command to Intergalacticpol Chief, Prince Gohan Chloe.  
  
Bendros was unmarried, and he was planning seriously on courting an Astorian Princess of Chloe who was ten years younger than he was. He had known her since she had been eight years old, and he had started to fall in love with her when she had been twelve. But he decided to wait a few years for her to grow up before he would even consider courting her. And now she was fifteen, one year past the official age for courting. His feisty object of his affections was currently at a resort on Harvest Isle with one of her best friends. She had recently joined Intergalacticpol's training program. She and her friend were entertaining Prince Barley.  
  
Her name was Princess Tayla Chloe.  
  
Mikos Pearl was striving for the same position of captain himself. He was thirty-five years old, and he too was a lieutenant. He was shorter than Bendros at five-feet, eight inches tall, and he was broad and fat for a warrior. He was smarmy with greasy dark brown hair, bushy, furrowing eyebrows, and a hawk-like nose and big, pouty, feminine lips. He had a huge potbelly that always managed to hang over his belt, no matter how he wore his trousers, and his legs were like two long beer kegs. He had a long, thin mustache that he always seemed to be twirling. He was the future Granden of the Clan of Pearl, and he was arrogant and chauvinistic and gluttony.   
  
He liked young girls, and his previous wife had been fifteen years younger than he had been. She had been his second wife, and she had been dead now for two years, and Mikos was looking for another wife, a young wife. Mikos had one son, a five-year-old named Pekos by her, and he was staying on the moon of Pearl while his father was out on this mission. Mikos also had three children by his first wife, Princess Shirra of Chloe, Gohan Chloe's deceased daughter by his first wife, Kayra: a seventeen-year-old son named Shelan who was the next Granden of Pearl after Mikos, along with another fourteen-year-old son named Rudijal, and a sixteen-year-old daughter named Esmera.   
  
Esmera, Mikos's darling next to Pekos, was also with Tayla, Tayla's friend, and Prince Barley. Esmera had her eye on Bendros, but Mikos did not approve of that because Bendros was part Saiyan. Like almost everyone in Clan of Pearl, Mikos was prejudiced against Saiyans, and he agreed with his relatives that anyone with Saiyan blood should have been exiled from Astorian soil a long time ago.  
  
Mikos himself had his eye on two potential mates: Tayla Chloe, and one of Tayla's best friends: Princess Caline Chloe, formerly known as Princess Caline de Tamilieu of the planet Calmag. Blond haired, blue-eyed Caline was fourteen now, and Mikos would have liked Caline to become his next wife because Caline was shy, gentle, and retiring. But Mikos also liked Tayla because she was bold and feisty and was certain to be able to produce strong warrior children. Mikos often lamented that Astorian men were only allowed one wife at a time; he would have taken both girls, if he could have.  
  
Now Mikos and Bendros were leading a small Elite team of fighters, as they waited for the arrival of Prince Vegeta and Vegeta's cohort, Nappa. They were creeping about in a huge field of corn, corn similar to the corn on planet Earth. Cornsilk Isle was more farmland than rainforest, with most of the island covered in cornfields and round, blue barns, at least on the inner land. The outer circle of the kidney-shaped island was made up of subtropical trees, resembling palm trees, and white-gold sandy beaches. If anyone looked at Cornsilk Isle from an aerial view, it would resemble a huge golden kidney bordered by dark green and then a thin white band bordering the green.  
  
Cornsilk Isle's weather varied from hot and humid one day to heavy rain the next. Mikos, Bendros, and their team were scattered throughout Cornsilk Isle's largest cornfield because the king and queen of Grain had told them that Frieza had told his emissaries, Prince Vegeta and Nappa would land their ships on Cornsilk Isle's one landing strip for spaceships because the smaller Harvest Isle did not have its own airstrip. From what the Intergalacticpol officers knew, Prince Vegeta and Nappa were supposed to fly on from Cornsilk Isle over to nearby Harvest Isle to retrieve Prince Barley and bring him back to their space pods when they came back to Cornsilk Isle.  
  
Bendros and Mikos were now separated from their subordinates, and the two lieutenants were crouched down in a field, with bales of corn leaves tied onto their bodies to disguise themselves from aerial view. They were both concealing their ki levels to avoid setting off the scouters of Prince Vegeta and Nappa. Bendros had a sword in a sheath on his side and a collaring gun in his hand. Mikos carried a sword in a sheath on his side and a collaring gun in his hand as well. The collaring guns were ki-restraining guns, newly reinvented to reduce high ki-levels down to nearly nothing.  
  
Kneeling down in the soft mud, looking up into the clear violet skies of Grain, Bendros thought about Tayla, who had wanted to come with them; Gohan, Tayla's uncle, had assigned her instead to be Prince Barley's bodyguard. Bendros knew that Tayla would have rather come along to help fight Vegeta and Nappa, since she had defeated Vegeta twice in the past; he would have liked her to come along, but Tayla was not an official Intergalacticpol officer yet, just a trainee. Bendros had tried to convince his police chief to allow Tayla to accompany them, but Gohan, fearing the reactions of Shalila Chloe, his mother and Tayla's grandmother and guardian, if anything happened to her beloved favorite, Tayla, had abruptly decided that it would be safer for Tayla to guard Prince Barley instead. Gohan also had not wanted to treat his niece any differently from the other Intergalacticpol trainees, and he knew that he would be accused of nepotism, if he allowed Tayla to go on a mission that the other trainees would have been banned from.  
  
Bendros had reluctantly conceded, but only after extracting a secret promise from Gohan, that Gohan would allow Tayla to be a backup, if absolutely necessary. Tayla still had a fairly important task in protecting Prince Barley, but she had really wanted to come along and help fight Vegeta and Nappa. The Sastorian warrior sighed and shook his head; Tayla would have been a help, but he and Mikos would probably be okay, now that they had the new ki-restraining guns.  
  
Bendros quietly looked up to see what he and Mikos had been searching for in the past week: two silver space pods from Frieza's forces. Bendros and Mikos were both certain that the two Saiyans had come to do more than just take Prince Barley captive; they correctly surmised that the Saiyans were coming to clear the planet of life as well. Frieza rarely sent his soldiers just to take captives of a certain planet; he would always send someone who was capable of destroying that particular planet's population as well.  
  
The cornfield where Bendros and Mikos were concealing themselves in was adjacent to Cornsilk Isle's airstrip. Bendros and Mikos crouched down and ran through the cornfields, making sure that the bales of corn leaves attached to their backs hid them from sight.   
  
Bendros and Mikos were both wearing typical Intergalacticpol standard uniforms: muted silver, button-down shirts, similar to Oxford shirts, with shiny, black satin collars and cuffs. They also wore black satin bolo ties at their necks, with small medallions attached that carried the Intergalacticpol symbol of two shaking humanoid hands shaking over a ringed planet. They also wore silver pants with the pants cuffs and the pocket edges trimmed in the same black satin material. All Intergalacticpol officers wore black boots with the toes and heels trimmed in silver, and the toes inside the boots were steel. Sometimes they wore helmets, if they went into space, or into a dangerous area that required head-protection. They also wore flexible titanium steel vests and underpants that could resist bullets, pellets, and many forms of ki blasts beneath their clothes. Their boots were also imbedded with the same metal material.  
  
Some of the Intergalacticpol officers carried swords, others carried laser or ki guns, and some carried a combination of as many weapons as they could manage, depending on their skills in the weapons involved. Bendros and Mikos had found their swords to come in handy on many occasions, but there were situations where a ki blast or a laser or ki gun would have been more effective. And both men felt certain that their ki blasting abilities would prove more useful against the aggressive, vicious Saiyans than their swords, but they kept them nearby just in case.  
  
Chief Gohan Chloe had given Bendros, Mikos, and their subordinates a rare order: to capture one of the Saiyans alive, if possible. If not, they were to follow standard protocol for handling any of Frieza's soldiers who refused to surrender to Intergalacticpol officers, which was to shoot to kill.   
  
Gohan was under orders from the Rosetta Interplanetary Council (RIC), the intergalactic government that oversaw galactic affairs (but rarely intervened in private planetary affairs that did not affect the galaxy) and who also oversaw the Intergalacticpol forces, to try to capture as many of Frieza's soldiers alive as possible. Both RIC and Intergalacticpol were hoping that Frieza's soldiers would lead them to Frieza, Coola, or King Cold, or at least betray crucial knowledge about Frieza and the Cold Empire in exchange for reduced sentences or the sparing of their lives. It was very hard to capture any of Frieza's soldiers alive, as many of Frieza's minions would fight to the death before surrendering. Those few soldiers that had been captured usually decided that they would rather die a quick death or serve a life sentence than betray Frieza, Coola, or King Cold because anyone who turned traitor against any of those three often faced a fate crueler than death.  
  
But Bendros and Mikos were determined to capture at least one of the Saiyans alive, and they had prayed to Kami Orchida and any nearby Kais that their collaring guns would prove to be enough to restrain a live, powerful Saiyan. Bendros was especially determined, even though Vegeta and Nappa were of his own race, and that Bendros was related to one of their comrades: Raditz.  
  
Bendros could remember three years ago when he had accidentally turned Oozaru on planet Calmag, thanks to Vegeta's Power Ball. He had been in Oozaru form when Vegeta had captured Tayla Chloe, pinning her against a cliff with cuffs made out of Vegeta's own ki. Bendros, who had just learned to control himself in Oozaru form, had gone to rescue Tayla from Vegeta's clutches…  
  
*Bendros-Oozaru roared in heated fury when he saw Vegeta pin Tayla to the cliff with his attack involving restraining cuffs. He growled loudly when he saw Tayla struggle against the restraints helplessly, while Vegeta looked on and taunted her. He saw Tayla spit in Vegeta's face, and then Vegeta slapped her hard for her efforts. However, Tayla did manage to bite one of Vegeta's fingers before he could pull his hand back away from her heart-shaped face. Vegeta hissed in fury.  
  
Bendros-Oozaru was infuriated when he had seen Vegeta hit Tayla's face, and he was so angered by it that he abandoned his battle with Raditz and Journa temporarily to go over to Vegeta to stop him from terrorizing Tayla any further. But before Bendros-Oozaru could do so, he felt himself begin to shrink rapidly, and the fur covering his limbs melted into ordinary flesh.  
  
What was happening? Why was he shrinking? He had finally learned to control himself in Oozaru form, and he had been able to distinguish friend from foe. He had been in complete mastery of his Oozaru abilities; his people and mother would be proud, even though it was against Astorian law for him to put them to further use. Bendros had always followed and respected the law that forbade Sastorians from turning Oozaru; he understood it was for safety reasons, although he had always wondered if there was a safe method of being in Oozaru form. At least, he had been able to gain control of himself before he had devoured Tayla; he would have never forgiven himself, if he had eaten the funny, irrepressible little girl that he knew bore a huge crush on him yet.  
  
But now he was shrinking back into his normal form, and he would be of less help to Tayla and her family than before. Curses, by all the Kais and Kamis, who had done this to him?  
  
He soon found out when he had retransformed back into his natural form, and he felt the ki of the Saiyan girl that he now knew was named Journa. He hastily turned around and saw Journa holding Rojal's bloody sword. Raditz was standing next to him, grinning wildly.  
  
"Any last words, half-breed?" Journa wanted to know. She decided that she was going to finish off the troublesome mixed-breed boy with a Four Finger Flash.  
  
"Hey wait, Journ," Raditz told his mate. "He seems like a strong warrior, and he does have Saiyan blood in him. Hey, demi-Saiyan, what's your name?"  
  
"Why?" Bendros asked edgily. He was now nude, but he paid no mind to it; there were more important things than clothes to worry about.   
  
"Oh, just curious," Raditz replied smoothly. "You are essentially one of us, even with your Astorian blood. Why not fight with your own kind instead of the Astorie weaklings?"  
  
"They're not weaklings!" Bendros hissed. "They're my friends and family! I am to rule the Astorian Clan of Sahara someday when my mother passes on! I am with my own kind!"  
  
"Wait!" Raditz cried, forgetting Bendros' tirade for now. "You said that you are to rule the Clan of Sahara someday? Are you descended from the Sastorian girl known as Aliquina?"  
  
"I don't have time to give my family history," Bendros snapped. "Tayla needs me, so farewell." He flew into the air, but Raditz blocked his path, and Journa swiftly Bendros by his hair. She kicked him hard in his kidney region, and Bendros was in too much pain then to fight for a few moments. Journa seized him by his neck with her arm, and she began to strangle him, just enough to subdue him.  
  
"Answer my mate's question," Journa ordered sternly.  
  
Bendros growled, "If you must know, yes, my great-grandmother's name was Aliquina."  
  
"Did this Aliquina have a previous mate before your grandfather, a Saiyan named Arcan?" Raditz demanded to know.  
  
"Yes, yes," Bendros grumbled (did Journa really have to hold his neck so hard?). "What in Kami Orchida's name is this? Trivia hour?"  
  
Raditz grinned slowly then. "And is your mother named Mauria or Alora Sahara?"  
  
Bendros wasn't going to answer any more questions, but another kick from Journa changed his mind. "Answer his questions, or we'll see that my brother hurts Tayla much more than already has. That slap in her face is nothing compared to what he could do to damage her."  
  
Bendros snarled, "My mother is Mauria, Gran Mauria alright! Now let me go! I have no wish to play with either one of you!"  
  
Journa's smile matched Raditz's just then. She patted Bendros's back companionably, almost lovingly, as she purred, "Well, Raditz, we found a member of your family. Meet your cousin." She released her stranglehold on Bendros.  
  
Raditz laughed. "Well, hello cousin. We are both descended from Arcan; when Arcan returned home to planet Vegeta, he married a little thing named Bitra, who is my grandmother. My father's name was Bardock, and I have a little brother named Kakarot who's currently living on some tiny blue planet that he should have cleared by now. Hell, we're second cousins, isn't that something? You may have Astorie blood in you, but you're strong. What about joining our side and leaving these weaklings behind?"  
  
"Never!" Bendros roared. "I will never work for Frieza!"  
  
"Who said anything about Frieza?" Journa asked richly. "You're just be working for my brother, who happens to be Prince, technically the King of all the Saiyans. You are actually subject to him now, whether you acknowledge it or not."  
  
"I am subject to no one except for my mother and Superior Gran Shalila and Superior Granden Dirkan!"   
  
"Not if Vegeta has his way, you won't be," Journa declared.  
  
"Are you with us or against us?" Raditz demanded to know.  
  
"I think that you know the answer to that," Bendros told him calmly. "I am sorry to see a relative of mine work for a monster like Frieza and a bastard like Vegeta." *  
  
...Bendros later had to fight against Raditz's mate, Journa, but he defeated her. And now he knew what had happened after his great-grandmother, Aliquina's Saiyan mate, Arcan, had returned to planet Vegeta, after the Astorian people had driven the Saiyans, who had enslaved them for close to twenty years, off of their planet.   
  
And now Vegeta and Nappa, Raditz's more powerful comrades were smashing their space pods onto the landing strip.   
  
"BOOM! CRASH!"  
  
Two huge, gray puffs of smoke engulfed the entire landing strip and accompanying spaceport. While the smoke was slowly dissipating, the landing strip no longer existed except for two huge craters and a group of panicked Grainier citizens (none of the Grainiers could fly) were scurrying out of the smoke-damaged spaceport, screaming and panicking.  
  
"SOMEBODY HELP US! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"   
  
The terrified citizens screamed. Throngs of plump Grainier spaceport employees spread throughout the giant cornfield, mice in colors of red, gold, brown, and yellow scurrying through the thick, green fields of ripe corn. They coughed and cried and screamed, as they waded frantically through the billowing clouds of thick, gray smoke.  
  
Bendros and Mikos scurried further through the cornfields, running closer and closer to the landing strip, where the space pods had crashed landed upon. They covered their mouths, as they raced towards the space pods.  
  
The smoke finally cleared away completely, and the area was now deserted except for Bendros, Mikos, and the other Intergalacticpol officers running towards the space pods. Bendros and Mikos were the closest to the pods, and so the two men from Astoria stealthily crept closer.  
  
The kidney-shaped doors to the space pods slowly opened, and the two visitors that Bendros and Mikos had been waiting for had finally arrived. Slowly, confidently, Prince Vegeta and his partner, Nappa climbed out of the pods, tails firmly wrapped around waists, and hands placed arrogantly upon those same waists.  
  
Vegeta and Nappa stepped out onto the wrecked concrete of the once-intact landing strip with confident smirks. Vegeta strutted about, as if he owned the planet, and then his smirk faded into his trademark scowl.   
  
"It's time to get to business, Nappa," he told his partner firmly. "We have a prince to find."  
  
Bendros and Mikos were hiding in the corn, just ten feet away from the Saiyan men. Bendros's eyes narrowed, and Mikos frowned heavily, determinedly. The men crawled closer to the Saiyans, still concealed by the corn.  
  
It was time for Vegeta and Nappa to get started.  
  
And it was also time for Bendros and Mikos, as well. The two Intergalacticpol lieutenants were ready to go at any time, as they waited for the right moment to attack with bated breath. 


	3. Face Off!

Chapter Two: Face-Off Against Prince Vegeta And Nappa  
  
"Can't we get something to eat before we go get this Prince Barkley?" Nappa asked.  
  
"That's Barley!" Vegeta snapped. "Not that it really matters, of course; he's just another weakling, no matter what Frieza thinks. None of these Grainier people except for the prince have a ki reading over a thousand. This planet will take less than two to three days to clear. Yes, Nappa, we may as well grab a few bites to eat; after all, the king and queen already know that we're coming for the boy."  
  
"Maybe they'll have a banquet prepared for us," Nappa said hopefully, foolishly.  
  
Vegeta scowled at Nappa. "Oh, yes, Nappa," he began sarcastically. "I can see it now: a huge party with music and people dancing, just welcoming us to take away their crown prince. I am surprised that Grain doesn't have an army assembled to fight us, not that it would help them, if they did. These Grainiers have no dignity or pride; the monarchs just gave in to Frieza's demand for the Grainier prince after only a few foolish protests. But never mind that for now, Nappa; let's go hunting and see what passes for meat on this backwater planet. We'll have some of that corn here to go with our dinner; Frieza informed us that most of the plants here are edible."  
  
"Maybe, Prince," Nappa said. "But I want food that will put up a fight."  
  
"So do I. There has to be animals around here that would come to eat the corn. In fact, we should-wait, did you hear something?"  
  
Nappa did. There was some rustling in the cornfield not too far away from him and Vegeta. Vegeta narrowed his eyes and looked towards the field of ripe corn. Vegeta turned on his scouter to sense for strange ki signatures. His scouter picked up only the ki signatures of him and Nappa, but no one else.  
  
Vegeta was still suspicious. He said in a low, even tone, "I know something has to be here. I can sense it. Nappa, get closer to the cornfield to see if you can find anything or anyone."  
  
"Yes, Prince."  
  
Nappa walked closer to the cornfield and threaded through the cornstalks with his huge, thick hands. He grumbled and frowned, and then he cried out when a stream of silver light shot out from nowhere.  
  
The huge Saiyan miraculously caught the band of silver light in his hand, and the stream of light faded and hardened into a band of electronic metal, metal that was the same kind used in…  
  
"A collaring gun?" Nappa yelled. "Someone has a collaring gun nearby!"  
  
Vegeta flew over to Nappa's side within less than a second, and he saw the strip of metal that was now in Nappa's hand. The metal from the mysterious collaring gun was similar to the one used in the collaring guns used occasionally in Frieza's army. Vegeta, who knew some things about technology, knew how the collaring guns worked: metal with electronic parts was separated into molecules and then the molecules were poured into a special compartment in the gun. When the collaring gun was fired, the molecules would escape as a form of ki light, and then after a few seconds, the stream of molecules would automatically combine back into it's original form of metal and electronic parts. It was alien technology so advanced that only a handful of races and armies were able to create and work with it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bendros hissed at Mikos in a whisper, "I told you it was too soon to shoot!"  
  
Mikos snapped, "I had a good shot, but the wind threw off my aim!"  
  
Bendros grumbled, "Now we've given ourselves away too soon! They know that someone else is here besides them!"  
  
"It will be all right!" Mikos growled in a whisper. "I've fought against Saiyans before."  
  
"Vegeta and Nappa are the most powerful ones that we fought against yet. They each both know how to blow up a planet single-handedly-"  
  
Bendros stopped, and his mouth opened when from a distance, he saw Vegeta raise his hand mid-air…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
…Vegeta growled deep and low, and then he emitted a roar, as he shot a medium-sized ki blast towards the direction of where the collar had been shot.  
  
"MIRROR SHIELD!"  
  
Vegeta and Nappa flung themselves to the ground, as Vegeta's ki attack backfired towards them, a bolt of golden light zipping through the air. The burst of ki zoomed over their bodies, as the two men stayed low to the ground.  
  
Bendros and Mikos decided to waste no time, as they burst forth from behind the cornstalks where they had been hiding. Vegeta and Nappa leapt from the ground and flew themselves at their attackers, with Vegeta going straight for Bendros, and Nappa going after Mikos.  
  
Bendros pulled out his collaring gun, but Vegeta shot a small ki blast at Bendros's hand, blasting the collaring gun out of his hand. The gun flew behind Bendros deeper into the cornfield, as Vegeta flew at Bendros with his fists flying.   
  
Vegeta snarled, "I remember you! You're that half-breed cousin of Raditz's who defeated my sister three years ago!" His fist crashed into Bendros's cheek, as Bendros's fist smashed into Vegeta's stomach, denting the armor.  
  
"That's right!" Bendros replied, as he threw his body at Vegeta, nearly knocking the Saiyan prince off of his feet. Bendros's elbow jabbed Vegeta's chest plate, creating a deep indent that caused the armor to cut into the skin of Vegeta's chest. Vegeta growled, as he kneed Bendros in his crotch. Bendros then punched Vegeta's nose with one fist, and then his second fist collided with Vegeta's cheekbone. Vegeta then threw himself upon Bendros and socked him hard in his stomach, hard enough to hurt him through the metal vest.  
  
Bendros seized Vegeta's arm and tried to electrocute him (anyone with Astorian blood has the abilities to electrocute and to withstand electricity).  
  
Meanwhile, Mikos was fighting Nappa, and Mikos had managed to hold on well with a series of well-placed punches and kicks until Nappa seized Mikos's throat with his tail. Nappa grinned, as his tail tightened around Mikos's throat, squeezing it like a piece of fruit. Mikos tried to electrocute him, but Nappa only emitted a fake groan.  
  
Nappa laughed, "Ever since we became stronger, no Astorian can electrocute us! Good try though, fatty!"  
  
Bendros, to his horror, was realizing that as well, for his electrocuting had no effect on Vegeta. Vegeta laughed arrogantly, and then he delivered a well-placed punch into Bendros's nose. Bendros fell back, but then he launched forward and threw himself at Vegeta, knocking him off of his feet. Vegeta almost fell backwards, but he didn't. He then kicked Bendros hard in his stomach, and Bendros fell over. Vegeta flew into the air and body-slammed Bendros into the ground.   
  
Bendros tried to scurry to his feet, but Vegeta fell upon him, assaulting him with his fists. Punches rained upon the Sastorian warrior, as Vegeta pummeled at Bendros mercilessly. Bendros finally slipped out from underneath Vegeta's assaults, and he flew up into the air. Vegeta flew up after him, and he caught up with Bendros in no time. In the air, the two men showed no mercy towards each other, with Bendros matching most of Vegeta's blows and kicks. Vegeta was stronger, but Bendros was equally as fast and equally as agile and alert. He was a fairly good match for the Saiyan prince.  
  
As the two men fought each other in the air, Mikos and Nappa fought each other on the ground, as they wrestled around in the cornfield. Mikos was strong, but not as strong as Bendros, and he was weakening much faster than the younger, faster Bendros was. Nappa was even harder on Mikos than Vegeta was on Bendros. Nappa kept socking Mikos in his face and chest, with Mikos only able to match half of Nappa's assaults.  
  
Mikos saw his collaring gun ten feet away, the gun that he had lost during his hurried battle with Nappa. Mikos flew away from Nappa to hurry towards the weapon, but Nappa followed him behind closely, as Mikos flew closer to the lost collaring gun.  
  
Nappa grinned, as he slowed down behind Mikos. He allowed Mikos to reach the gun, but before Mikos could pick it up, Nappa fired a small ki blast that zipped past him and towards the gun.   
  
Within seconds, the collaring gun was a little pile of blackened ashes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
At approximately the same time on the planet Lune, in the Sampi Jungle…  
  
"LET ME GO, YOU BASTARDS!"   
  
"Aw c'mon, girlie, since you an' ya smelly boyfriend came 'ere ta visit, ya can least be a good guest an' entertain us, since you an' that longhaired, long-tailed freak that ya's call a man dinna bring us ana gifts!" a gruff, syrupy voice purred.  
  
"It's bun a while since I'd screwed a hume'noid woman!" a second masculine voice added.  
  
"Neva screwed a Sai'an woman 'fore," laughed a third.  
  
"I swear that when my mate gets back, he's going to kill all of you!" screamed their victim, a female full-blooded Saiyan with shoulder-length, wavy red hair, black eyes on a face with sharp, pointed features, and a lean, muscular build. Tears were in her angular eyes, and they were streaming down her face. She was clinging desperately to a tree stump, as three bulky, reptilian aliens were harassing her.  
  
The largest alien, a huge, muscled reptilian monster who was about Nappa's size and height, had skin so dark a green that it was almost black. He had bright neon blue hair and huge glowing red eyes on a head that resembled a crocodile's. He wore only a black leather loincloth as his covering, with no shoes. The other two men with him resembled their leader, and they were holding the female Saiyan down, with one man pinning her arms to the ground, and the other squeezing her tail. The third man, the smallest of the trio was delightedly wrapping the Saiyan's tail around his huge fist. The leader of the three was straddling her waist, and was trying to cut away her armor with a white-hot metal knife.  
  
The female Saiyan was crying because the agonizing pain of the tail squeezing was causing her. She felt, as if her tailbone was being squeezed out of its skin and fur. She shrilly screamed, as her tail was being twisted and bent in unnatural positions.   
  
"Lokcor, har screamin's makin' me def!" the assailant, who was called Wimpor, squeezing her tail complained.  
  
She tried to scream again, but the leader stuffed a pile of leaves into her mouth.  
  
"That oughta shutta up," Lokcor slurred, his hot, foul breath hitting her directly in her face. He grinned, as he watched the tears flow rapidly down her face. This lady Saiyan had given him and his companions grief earlier when they had raided the small campsite where she and her lover, a longhaired male Saiyan who had gone away to hunt, had been staying. The Saiyan lovers had already killed half of planet Lune's population, a population of several races, the elite race Macee, the race Canvy, and the race Elcar. The Canvy and the Elcar races had been quickly eradicated from existence, both races having been considerably weaker than the Macee.  
  
The Saiyan woman, whom Lokcar and his men were planning on raping and molesting before killing her, had successfully fought against them at first, and she would have killed Lokcar, had it not been for Wimpor seizing her tail. After that, the strange, vicious red-haired Saiyan female had been brought to her knees literally, and now all three of the Macee men were planning on having their fun with her before they killed her off. Wimpor was having particular fun in squeezing and twisting her tail, while Lokcar was enjoying feeling her wherever he could.  
  
Lokcar stroked the female Saiyan's cheek, and he bent his head closer to her, whispering in her ear, "Relax baba, ya gonna 'joy dis, sweets! Sooner ya give in, the sooner we cun have our fun an' then we can finish you off! Dontcha worray, sweets, yer man gonna's join you soona or lata when he gets back!"  
  
He then began to lick her neck slowly, with his tongue quickly sliding towards her throat, and then his tongue slid up towards her chin. While he tasted her, his other hand continued to cut at her armor, until he finally began to burn a slash down the front of her chest plate with his burning stick. He then briefly pulled away from her, just long enough to rip away the armor apart, as easily as if it were paper. Her armor was quickly slashed apart, as if it had been no stronger than a blouse. Lokcor then quickly tore away the undershirt that had been beneath her armor, and he reached under the torn cloth and armor to feel her small breasts. He put his mouth to one of her nipples, as Wimpor cried out:  
  
"Aw, c'mon, lemme hava lick!"  
  
"Shaddup!" Lokcor ordered him. "Ya'll get yer turn soon enough. Now keep aholda dat tail an' lemme have muh fun!"  
  
"Ya's got ta feel an' lick on her, now we wantsa turn!" Duckor, the second largest among them whined.  
  
"I said shaddup! You two foolsa getta chance soon enough!" Lokcor then put his mouth back on his victim's breast, his tongue brushing against her nipple. She tried to spit out the pile of leaves in her mouth, but the pain of her tail being squeezed had greatly weakened her. She felt, as if she were about to go insane.  
  
"But Lokcor, we haven't hadda woman in days!" Wimpor complained. "Why's I hadn't's hadsa woman since-HALP!"  
  
A series of choking and gasping noises followed. Duckor released their intended prey to go save his companion's life, but he was already too late. Lokcor just sat on top of their captive in shock, as Wimpor fought against his peril in vain.  
  
Wimpor emitted one final chortle, and then he fell down dead, right in the full view of his victim and his comrades. The victim's lover, a huge longhaired Saiyan with a personality twice as sadistic as his mate's, removed his long tail from the neck of Wimpor, whom he had strangled within seconds. The long furry appendage that had ruthlessly choked Wimpor to death jabbed him in his neck to make certain that he was truly dead. Just to be on the safe side though, the huge, hairy Saiyan crushed Wimpor's neck with his heavy foot.   
  
Even in death, Wimpor tightly clung to the female Saiyan's tail, and the male Saiyan gently pried his mate's tail out of the dead Wimpor's hand. After that, he swiftly yanked Lokcor off of his mate by Lokcor's neck and held him up in the air as high as he could. He then flung Lokcor to the ground hard with Lokcor's body creating a huge dent in the muddy ground of the jungle. The giant Saiyan leapt upon Lokcor's body and wrapped his tail around Lokcor's throat, as he began to choke him with it. He was now straddling Lokcor's waist, happily strangling his mate's assailant with his powerful tail.  
  
Duckor released his captive abruptly, and he stood up, debating whether to help his friend or run for his life. While he was struggling to his feet, his victim yanked the pile of leaves out of her mouth, and she began to regain her senses.  
  
Duckor, wisely realizing that Lokcor was doomed, tried to flee, but the female Saiyan grabbed his ankle with her hand, and then she quickly fired a medium-sized ki blast at his head, knocking him to the ground. She then struggled to her feet and stumbled over to the dying Duckor. He was gasping for air and groaning, but he would not live for much longer, for his tormented victim shot him through his chest with a finishing blast, causing Duckor's heart to explode.   
  
Meanwhile, her angry, indignant lover was taking some pleasure in torturing the bastard who had dared to manhandle his bonded mate. His long Saiyan tail was wrapped around Lokcor's neck, choking him every now and then. He would wring Lokcor's neck now and then, not allowing him relief or air for very long. His weary mate then came and sat down besides them, nursing and lightly stroking her tail.  
  
Her lover turned to her, the one creature in the universe that he would die for. "You okay, Journa? He didn't succeed, did he?"  
  
"No, thankfully," Journa said with relief, examining her tail. "I'm glad that you came back when you did. The bastard put his mouth on my breast, Raditz, and kept licking on me."  
  
Raditz hissed, "He's going to die for even thinking that he could touch you! How should he die, Journ?"  
  
"Doesn't matter to me, Raditz; just make it as painful as possible," Journa replied, as she rubbed her tail lightly.  
  
"Painful, eh?" Raditz asked with a grin, and Journa began to smile herself. "Well, a quick death wouldn't be too painful, now would it? So, hmm…what should I do to this bastard before shipping him off to the next dimension?" He then grinned wider, looking down at a terrified Lokcor. "So tell me, weakling, how should I kill you?"  
  
"Please don't!" Lokcor begged. "I sware she came on ta us, I'm tellin' ya, she did!"  
  
"Sure she did," Raditz purred. "I'm sure that my mate just enjoys having yucky leaves stuffed down her throat and having her tail squeezed until the bone pops out while some sickie puts his tongue on her breast. Now many female Saiyans like rough sex, but not of that sort. And I'm the only one who gets to give it to her, and I'm the only one she wants to do it with. She is a princess, you know, a Saiyan princess, and you thought yourself actually good enough to even glance at her. You should die for that alone. You aren't even worthy to lick the crud off of the bottom of her boots. Your cock isn't even worthy to be raised when she's around. Speaking of your cock…" Raditz grinned evilly and beckoned Journa to come closer, so that he could whisper in her ear. Journa chuckled.  
  
"I like this idea for a goodbye, Raditz; you do come up with the best ideas for sending someone to hell. Go for it!"   
  
"Thanks, Journ," Raditz crooned. He said wickedly to Lokcor, "Well, my mate approves, and she wants me to do this, so…I have to keep her happy. After all, a happy mate is a more beddable one, don't you agree? Not that you'll ever know, of course 'cause you won't live long enough to even touch another female."  
  
Lokcor whimpered, as Raditz gave his neck another hard squeeze with his tail. Raditz then casually tore off the black leather loincloth that barely covered Lokcor's private parts. Scathingly, he threw it over into a bush. Then Raditz chuckled, as a huge ball of burning ki emerged from the palm of the same hand he used to take off Lokcor's loincloth. He then emitted a delighted animalistic roar, as he shoved the ball of ki down onto Lokcor's crotch.  
  
"NO!!!! PLEASE DON'T!" Lokcor screamed. "NO!!!"  
  
Raditz and Journa just laughed, as Raditz continued to burn away at Lokcor's privates, as Lokcor screamed and cried for mercy, begging Raditz to kill him right now. Raditz chuckled; he wasn't about to give Lokcor the pleasure of dying anytime soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Back on Grain…  
  
Nappa was showing no mercy on Mikos now, as he continued to punch and slam at the pudgy Intergalacticpol officer. Mikos was now barely able to match Nappa's blows, and the last time he had tried to fire a ki blast at the huge Saiyan, Nappa had deflected it easily away from him with a flick of his large wrist. Nappa enjoyed punching Mikos in his chest and face, and Mikos could barely hold him off.  
  
Bendros would have gone to help Mikos, but he was having enough trouble holding up his end against Vegeta, who had just shoved Bendros out of the sky. Bendros's body had just crashed into the cornfield, and the impact had displaced many of the corn crops. Bendros struggled to his feet, just as he heard Vegeta scream, "FINAL FLASH!"  
  
Vegeta's Final Flash attack flew towards Bendros, and Bendros stood there, awaiting it with his wrists crossed in an X position, as Vegeta's assault came crashing down.   
  
"MIRROR SHIELD!"  
  
When the powerful ki blast came within inches of Bendros's body, Bendros pushed his crossed wrists up against the blast and then he threw his arms to the side, shoving the blast away from him and deflecting it back onto Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta's own Final Flash attack collided into his body and knocked him out of the sky. His body plummeted towards the soft mud, and the mud served as a cushion when he fell into the ground. Vegeta recovered quickly however, as he leaped to his feet.  
  
The Saiyan prince wasted no time in flying towards Bendros, who had finally found a silver ray of hope. He had found it after Vegeta had sent him crashing to the ground that last time.  
  
The Sastorian warrior was now holding his collaring gun. He crouched down in an offensive position and awaited Vegeta, as the Saiyan prince flew down towards him.  
  
Bendros pulled the trigger on the gun to fire a ki-restraining collar at Vegeta, and the gun was shot. Unfortunately, Vegeta swiftly dodged Bendros's attempt to collar him, and he threw his head back and laughed with his hands on his hips, as he hovered in the air.  
  
"Good try, half-breed!" Vegeta mocked from the sky. "But now it's my turn!"  
  
He stretched his hands out towards Bendros with palms facing outwards, and then he cried, "GALIC GUN!"  
  
Bendros was forced to dodge and run for his life, as Vegeta shot off a rapid-fire series of ki attacks, an attack similar to the shots a machine gun emits. Ki pellets rained mercilessly down upon the Sastorian warrior, as Bendros barely managed to pull out his sword from underneath the corn leaves tied to his back. He batted away as many of Vegeta's ki attacks as possible with his blade, but not even his blade could deflect them all. Bendros flew into the air, hoping to evade as many of Vegeta's Galic gun attacks as possible.  
  
Finally, Vegeta tired of shooting at Bendros, and he flew after the Sastorian fighter. Bendros flew back towards him, and the two strong men once again pummeled, punched and kicked at each other, matching blow for blow. Vegeta wasn't about to give up, but then neither was Bendros.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And back on Lune…  
  
Raditz and Journa had just finished a satisfactory meal that had consisted of two huge deer-like creatures that Raditz had swiftly killed. They had eaten the meat raw, for they had been hungry; as long as it was meat, it didn't always matter whether it had been cooked or not. The two Saiyan lovers wiped off their bloody mouths, and now they went over to the three dead bodies of the Macee men who had attacked Journa earlier.  
  
"There isn't going to be much to loot off of them," Journa grumbled, as they walked over to the rotting body of Lokcor, whose lower half had been burned to ashes. The agony and terror on Lokcor's face was frozen forever in time, but Journa and Raditz paid little mind to it.  
  
Raditz decided to search the bushes for the loincloth that he had ripped off, and he picked it up, wrinkling his nose at the smell of urine on the leather. He did find two pockets on the cloth, however, and he dug in them and found a folded up piece of paper. Raditz abruptly dropped the loincloth and studied the scrap of paper closely. It appeared to be a map of some sort, and Raditz was relieved to read the words, for the language was in Standard, one of the main universal languages that many races spoke or wrote. Standard language was in many different dialects throughout the universe, but the words meant mostly the same things.  
  
Raditz read the words written at the top of the wrinkled, dirty map. The words said, "Twenty thousand coldars buried under Pink Whittier Rock, thirty miles northeast of Hawti River Base Camp in Sampi Jungle."  
  
Raditz grinned to himself. The coldar was the official monetary unit of the Cold Empire, and planet Lune had happened to be part of the Cold Empire before Raditz and Journa had been sent to purge it. The races on Lune had been refusing to pay tribute to Frieza, who "owned" Lune, and Frieza had Zarbon have Journa and Raditz go to Lune to destroy all of its citizens for their disrespect. The three races had also declared themselves independent of the Cold Empire, which had ignited Frieza's ire even further.  
  
And Raditz and Journa had just happened to pass Pink Whittier Rock on the way to their current campsite, where Journa had been attacked. Raditz smirked and called to Journa:  
  
"Hey, Journ, guess what? You and I are about to become a pair of rich Saiyans!" 


	4. Tayla And Caline

Chapter Three: Tayla And Caline  
  
Harvest Isle at the Palace Of The Horn Of Plenty…  
  
The Palace of the Horn of Plenty took up one-half of the island's surface, was also known as the Palace Without Corners because all of the palace's buildings were round, from the towers to the turrets. All of the palace's rooms were circular, and the palace towers themselves had an unusual structure. Each tower on the inside had its rooms and halls set up like the face of a rotary phone. A tower would have six rooms on each floor, with one large round room in the center, surrounded by five other round rooms. A floor plan of one of the tower rooms would reveal a five-petal flower inscribed into a circle with just enough room between the round rooms to make hallways. Of course when someone went into the "alley" between the circular rooms, there would be small corners at each end of the "alleyway", but the palace still retained its name because of its round rooms.  
  
And the palace was made out of a strange material-wicker! Wicker in shades of orange, burgundy, brown, gold, yellow, cream, and white! But the wicker was made of much stronger woods than those of most planets, and so the wicker palace was as steady and waterproof and sturdy as any brick or stone building.  
  
And outside in the wicker palace's courtyard were statues, benches, fences, and pots also made out of wicker, and the walkways were made out of burgundy wicker covered with round white stepping stones on them. Even the new fountain, which contained a statue of Prince Barley, was made out silver-gray wicker.  
  
And some on wicker benches sat six young people eating lunch off of wicker plates and drinking cool wine out of wicker goblets. Well, most of them were drinking wine; two young ladies had settled for ice water, since their culture and family prohibited any kind of alcohol consumption. These two young ladies were Princesses of Chloe, from the Clan of Chloe, the royal family that ruled Astoria under Superior Gran Shalila Chloe and her husband Superior Granden Dirkan, who was a Namek warrior.  
  
The Princesses of Chloe were sitting on a wicker bench by themselves, having found the company of the others almost insufferable. The older of the two princesses was warily watching her charge, young Prince Barley, who was bragging about his acceptance into the Intergalacticpol training program. He claimed that he was the strongest Grainier warrior on planet Grain.  
  
The young princess agreed with him, although she thought that he was also the most arrogant Grainier warrior on planet Grain as well. She thought that he was strong enough-for a Grainier, but his strength nowhere matched her own or those of her family.  
  
She was actually three times stronger than he was, but she was not one to brag much about her own exploits in battle. She had been fighting since she was seven years old, and the first battle she had fought in had come upon her by chance-when she had to fight to save her planet and her people from a dangerous young Saiyan prince and his two friends!  
  
If a passerby didn't know about her at all, he or she would have assumed that she was fragile, not strong enough to stand up to a stiff breeze. She was only five-feet-tall, and she would not get any taller, much to her great disappointment. She had so hoped that she would have grown up to be tall and bosomy, but nature had had different plans for her young body. She was petite and slender, with some curves on a body with a "spoon" shape, with a pert little rump for a behind and small breasts that didn't even fill a B cup bra. Her breasts were noticeable, but not large enough to fill out any clothing that would have required more ample assets. She had a small frame that was slightly muscular, but more toned.  
  
The fifteen-year-old olive-skin girl had a heart-shaped face, large brown "saucer" eyes that all rested under a long, thick silky, waist-length mane of ebony hair. Her face was framed by slightly pointed ears that made one think of an elf or a fairy (if that one knew what an elf or a fairy was). In the center of her little face was a button nose.  
  
She was considered pretty, but not a great beauty like some of the women in her clan. She was not what anyone would call a conventional beauty, although she held a charm and an attractiveness of her own. No one thought her ugly or plain, and she knew this, but she often compared herself to her more stunning peers, who were taller and had larger bosoms and creamy skin and for some of those fortunate girls, long pale blond hair and sparkling, bright blue eyes. Those girls would usually get noticed before she would, for whenever she was around them, what loveliness she held would pale in comparison to theirs.  
  
Her friend sitting besides her was one of her closest friends, and she was one of those girls whom she envied at times for her looks. Her friend too was short, actually five inches shorter than her, but she had an "inverted triangle" figure with large, soft shapely breasts well able to fill a C cup and small, yet curvy hips. She had large, round electric-blue eyes framed by unusually long lashes, and these eyes were set properly above a perfect little nose that resembled her friend's, but was a little thinner and slightly upturned. She also had a pink rosebud mouth that contained good, pearly teeth. If an Earthling saw her, he or she would think that she resembled a doll or an angel. Pale gold hair, streaked with white (the hair had once been whitish-gold, but it had darkened over time) framed her lovely face and flowed down over snowy skin, fair skin that would not darken even in her home's tropical climate. She was considered to be one of the Clan of Chloe beauties, and she was not even from the Astorian race; she was an adopted Calmagian princess from planet Calmag.  
  
She was fourteen-years-old, and she had been an adopted member for the past three years. She was sweet, gentle, shy and demure, but her childhood had not been an easy one. When she was only eleven-years-old, her biological father had forced her to marry a fat, greedy middle-aged man who was an interplanetary diplomat, warrior, and businessman who had been sexually, physically, and verbally abusive to her. Her husband had even gone as far as to rape her one week before their wedding, and later after they had been married, he had tried to kill her when she had escaped to expose him as a spy for Frieza. Thankfully, he had died shortly after, but he continued to haunt her every now and then.   
  
Her pale hands trembled at the horrid memories of the brutal things that her deceased husband had done to her, and she only calmed down when her older, stronger friend placed a gentle hand on her slim, white shoulder.  
  
"Caline, are you okay?"  
  
Caline managed a brave smile, as she looked to the bold, outspoken girl whom she considered her best friend-and savior, for this girl had helped her so much, helped her to realize that she was someone worthy to be loved and cared for. Caline looked up to her and at times envied her strength and courage, as much this girl envied Caline's beauty and even-temperedness.  
  
"Yes, yes, Tayla, I'm okay, really, I am."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prince Barley barked at Tayla Chloe in his whiny voice, "Girl, go get me some more food; I'm hungry!"  
  
"What do you say?" Tayla asked a bit sharply, inwardly seething at the word "girl". Unlike everyone on Grain, she was not the least bit intimidated by this cocksure, bratty boy.  
  
"Now!" Barley told her sneeringly.  
  
"Try 'please'!" Tayla snapped. "I'm your bodyguard, assigned to protect you; you could try to be a little more polite."  
  
"And I am Prince Barley of the Finest Flour lineage on Grainier, of the royal family! I am the strongest warrior on Grainier who-"  
  
"Just got accepted into Intergalacticpol's training program and is destined to become a great officer, as well as the King of Grain one day, you've told us already," Tayla pointed out. "And my name is 'Tayla', not 'girl'."  
  
"Okay, boy," Barley mocked. "Now go get me some food. My stomach's not going to full by itself."  
  
"Your stomach's already full-of hot air, you son-of-a-"  
  
Caline nudged her in her ribs. "Tayla," she whispered urgently in a reproach. "Please count to fifty. Please?"  
  
Tayla swiftly counted to the set number; she had a famous temper, which usually only flared if someone close to her heart was being hurt or threatened. Unfortunately, it also on occasion erupted at more inappropriate times or times when it was especially wise for her to remain calm-and quiet. Most of the time during the past two weeks that she had been guarding Barley, she had managed to keep her temper in check, but lately Barley had been more of a pain than ever this week, and Tayla had wanted to cuff or slap him more than ever. Barley was someone who could grate on even the nerves of the kindest, most patient Astorian Priest or Priestess.  
  
Finally, she came to her senses and realized that Barley was not worth unleashing her mighty fury upon. Barley smirked. "Glad to see you've calmed down, boy. I'd hate for my own bodyguard to abuse me; it wouldn't look good with my parents or with your uncle, now would it?"  
  
Tayla counted to fifty yet again, and the normally shy Caline decided to try to make peace before a battle erupted. She sympathized completely with Tayla, and she herself couldn't stand Barley, especially since Barley conceitedly declared that he'd make the perfect husband for her. Barley had developed a crush on the gentle Calmagian princess, but Caline could barely tolerate him.  
  
Caline spoke quietly, "You should consider yourself lucky that Tayla has agreed to be your bodyguard, Prince Barley. She is one of the strongest people that I know of, and if I had someone like her guarding me, I wouldn't treat her the way that you do."  
  
(Actually, Tayla usually was Caline's protector, as well as Barley's. Tayla and Caline were now very close, and Tayla had become like an older sister to Caline, always looking after her and being there for her as a friend and confidante. Caline was loyal to her, looked up to her, and always kept her secrets and confidences and was there for Tayla whenever Tayla needed her.)  
  
Barley huffed, "She is my bodyguard, so therefore she is my servant, and all my servants must obey me or else!"  
  
Caline said evenly as possible, "Even so, you should ask her nicely if she would go get you some food, although you have other servants here who could do that for you. If Tayla went to get you food, who would protect you while she was gone? None of us are as strong as she is." She took Tayla's hand and patted it softly, to calm Tayla, and also to keep her from wringing Barley's neck, as she had threatened to do so privately on several occasions.  
  
Tayla was usually the leader of the two of them, but Caline had recently become a calming influence on her. Tayla did not know what she was going to do once she was made a full Intergalacticpol officer and would not be able to spend as much time with her patient, retiring friend.  
  
Barley then finally came to what few senses he possessed, and so he called out to a passing maid, "Girl! Bring me some food at once!"  
  
The maid, a girl not much older than Tayla and Caline, squeaked, "Yes, my Prince! What would you like to eat?"  
  
"You know my favorites, but a huge salad and a tofu casserole will do nicely. Now go before I die of hunger!"  
  
The young maid dashed away immediately to obey Barley's request.  
  
"I don't think that's going to be likely anytime soon!" sniffed a five-feet-nine-inches tall girl. "Frieza has a better chance of getting you at this point than someone of your girth dying of hunger!"  
  
"And you have a better chance of marrying Frieza before you marry Bendros Sahara!" Barley snapped at her.  
  
"I will marry Bendros Sahara!" the tall girl, a voluptuous brunette who had chocolate hair swirled with caramel and piercing emerald eyes snapped. "I am the daughter of a future Clan Granden, and third in line to become the leader of the Clan of Pearl! Also, I happen to be a Princess of Chloe! Why wouldn't Bendros Sahara want to marry me?"  
  
Tayla narrowed her eyes at the tall, haughty girl, and Caline, not wanting any more strife than necessary, placed her hand on Tayla's arm. Caline knew that Tayla was very much in love with Bendros Sahara, whom Tayla had hoped would one day want to court her. But Bendros had still treated her as he always had: like a much-loved little sister. Tayla fervently wished that he would see her as a potential mate; it was one of her greatest hopes.  
  
"Esmera, come on," Shelan, Esmera's older brother told her. "You know that Father would never let you marry anyone with Saiyan blood. You know that Grandmother has prohibited any marriages to anyone with Saiyan blood."  
  
"If I want to be with him, Father will surely accept it!" Esmera declared proudly. "I am his only daughter, his darling other than that little brother of ours, Pekos!"  
  
"Yes, Pekos!" Rudijal said scathingly. "Like we need any more siblings! And to think that Father wishes to remarry again!"  
  
"To a young girl," Esmera said with a sneer, as she looked in the direction of Tayla and Caline. Esmera, Shelan, and Rudijal knew of their father's interest in the two teenage girls.   
"Although, I personally don't understand as to why Father would even want to marry a girl that's younger than we are!"  
  
Tayla frowned heavily, and Caline shook and trembled, for they too knew of Mikos Pearl's interest in both of them. Tayla thought that Mikos was a harmless fool not to be taken seriously, but Caline truly feared the future Granden of Pearl. Mikos reminded Caline too much of her deceased husband, Alberm Dunlop, and more so of Filcor Sedemeyer, whom Caline would have been forced to marry three years ago after Alberm had died, had not Tayla's family intervened. Alberm was currently in hell (as far as anyone knew), and Filcor was serving a life sentence in a Calmagian prison for the murder of his first wife.  
  
"I would never accept a girl that young to be my new mother," Rudijal, who was just as bratty as Barley, said contemptuously.  
  
"I have to agree," Shelan said silkily to his spoiled siblings. "Especially since a girl that young would make a better mate for me, right Tayla?" His voice then become low and husky, as he continued: "You know, maybe Tayla would prefer to marry a man closer to her age…such as myself."  
  
Shelan gave Tayla a leer that sent unpleasant shivers down her spine. Shelan was on his way to becoming a carbon copy of his father, except that Shelan was much better looking. Shelan was six-feet-three inches tall, broad and husky as his father with dark brown hair and the same emerald eyes as his sister's. He had a square jaw and a tall, lean nose accompanying chiseled features and prominent cheekbones. He was muscled on every part of his body, and there wasn't a female who didn't think that he was handsome, even Tayla (at one time).  
  
Shelan, like his father, Mikos, had expressed interest in courting Tayla, but Tayla was not interested in either man. Mikos and Shelan both wanted Tayla with a passion, but at this time, it was only Shelan who was aggressively pursuing her. Mikos had only recently become interested in young Tayla, but he was biding his time and planning before he made a move on her. Shelan was not as patient as his father, and he wanted Tayla now.   
  
Tayla had once declared that she would "sooner allow Vegeta to court her than Shelan Pearl" and for good reason. A year ago, Mikos had brought his children over to the Palace of Chloe on a combined business-and-pleasure trip. Shelan had followed Tayla after he had seen her come out of the women's bathhouse on the courtyard grounds of the Palace of Chloe, and he had stealthily pursued her into the elevator. He had tried to engage her in conversation, and Tayla had politely held up her end until the elevator suddenly became stuck. She was then trapped in a steel chamber with him, and Shelan took full advantage of the situation by making unwanted advances upon her.  
  
When the Technicians finally managed to get the elevator to work again, the elevator had gone back down to the first floor, and when the doors opened, Shelan was squirming on the floor of the elevator, clutching at his crotch with one hand and pinching his bleeding nose with the other. Tayla had stood above him with an angry face, mussed hair, a wrinkled caftan, a bloody fist, and a bruise on her slim, long neck that some would have called a "hickey".   
  
She had promptly gone to Dirkan, who was also her beloved guardian and father figure, about what Shelan had tried to do to her. Dirkan had promptly went to Shelan, who had just come out of a healing tank, and within ten minutes, Shelan had been sent promptly back to that very same tank after some nasty punches and cuffs from the Namek, whose temper was worse than Tayla's. Tayla was a favorite of Dirkan's; despite her great strength and strong personality, he was fiercely protective of her. And he also held the attitude that very few men were good enough for her.  
  
Dirkan's beating on Shelan for Shelan's forced attentions on Tayla had deepened an ancient rift between Superior Gran Shalila Chloe and Gran Saturna Pearl, the Gran of Pearl. The two elderly ladies were never the best of friends to begin with, but the two leaders had nearly come to blows over what Shelan had tried to do to Tayla. Mikos had apologized to Shalila on his son's behalf, but Saturna Pearl had believed her favorite great-grandson when Shelan had claimed that Tayla had made advances on him first, and that she had beaten him up when he had politely refused her. Shalila had banned Shelan from the Palace for a year, and it was only recently that Tayla had begun to speak to Shelan again. She was frostily polite to Shelan, and she only spoke to him when necessary. Shelan was in the Intergalacticpol training program as well, and she knew that she would have to tolerate him on a regular basis, if she wanted to become an Intergalacticpol officer.  
  
"So, Tayla," Shelan said smoothly, looking at her sexily. "Why not give me a second chance? It's not as if that Bendros Sahara is really interested in you anyway. He's never made a single advance on you."  
  
"That is because Bendros is a gentleman," Tayla said serenely. "Unlike some young men that I know, he would never force himself on a young lady."  
  
Shelan narrowed his eyes at her menacingly, but he wisely kept his mouth shut. He was, in his own way, trying to get back into what few good graces that he had with Tayla to begin with.  
  
"And it's also because Bendros is only interested in you as a sparring partner," Esmera said in a sugary-sweet voice that grated on Tayla's nerves. "Why, you are fifteen now, and he's never even asked to court you. Face it, my dear, he wants a more…ladylike princess such as…me."  
  
Tayla's fists were balled up, and her facial features were contorted, as Esmera continued, "You see, Tayla, just before Bendros and my father left to go after those awful Saiyan men, Bendros and I spent quite a bit of time together before you and Caline came to Grain a week ago. Bendros and I danced most of the night at the last royal ball that the Grainier people had. My family and Bendros had already been here for what-a week before you and Caline arrived from Chloe? Well, anyway, Bendros and I took a moonlight stroll, and that he said he had a serious issue that he wished to address once Barley's safety from Frieza's soldiers was assured. He said that there was a special young lady with whom he was thinking seriously of courting, and he was looking right into my eyes when he said it. He also said that he had known her for years, and that at her young age, she was already everything that he wanted in a potential lifelong mate, someone strong and courageous, and yet kind of heart and feminine."   
  
"He then patted my shoulder and said to me in that soft, steady voice of his, 'You can understand, can't you, Esmera, what it's like to finally find that special someone?' I said, 'Why, Bendros, of course I do!' Bendros went on to say that this special young girl was right before him all this time, but he had to wait until she was older and more mature. He took my arm and escorted me back inside, happier than before. Of course, I remained demure and quiet, and I just smiled at him in my special way, and he smiled back. Bendros sat next to me on the side after we both tired of dancing, and we sat so close; why I leaned onto him, and it pleased him greatly. Then we danced some more for most of the night, and he danced so wonderfully! I didn't want the night to end! He had such a dreamy, peaceful expression on his face. He made it clear on that night that I was the one meant for him."  
  
Esmera smiled when she saw Tayla's expression go from indignant outrage to worried confusion. Caline looked at Esmera with an expression of mixed confusion and anger. Caline's heart went out to Tayla, as she noticed some unshed tears hang in Tayla's large brown eyes.  
  
Esmera added sweetly, "Of course my father is going to object because of Bendros's Saiyan blood, but I can easily talk him into agreeing into allowing us to be together. I would become the next Gran of Sahara, after all, if things work out like I hope. Great-Grandmother will just have to get over it, but she's a reasonable woman. After all, who wouldn't want her great-granddaughter to become a Clan Gran?"  
  
Tayla said, her normally bold dulcet voice trembling, "Are-are you saying that Bendros is p-planning on courting you?"  
  
Esmera fudged the truth a bit. "Why, of course! Bendros made it clear that night that he wanted to court me! After all, why would a man dance with a girl for most of that night at a ball, if he weren't planning on courting her? I can't wait until Bendros returns!"  
  
"I can't wait either," Tayla said slowly, as steadily as possible. She added, her expression filled with heartbreak, "Excuse me, but I must run to the ladies lavatory. Barley, will you be okay for a few minutes?"  
  
"I suppose," Barley said in a bored tone. "But you better not go off and leave me alone. After all, my parents would never forgive you, if anything happened to me."  
  
Tayla was too miserable right now to come up with a snappy retort; instead, she stood up straight and tall and walked out of the courtyard towards the nearest restroom areas. Caline followed right behind her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When they reached the elegant ladies lavatory decorated in gold and pink, Tayla swiftly fled to a stall and sank her thin body down onto a toilet.   
  
"Tayla, are you okay?" Caline asked.  
  
"I'm fine," Tayla lied unsuccessfully.  
  
Caline did not believe her, especially after hearing some sobs. She hastily entered an adjoining stall and quickly relieved herself.  
  
"Tayla?"  
  
"I'm okay, really, really I am."  
  
She then dashed out of the stall, and after washing her hands, stood outside Tayla's stall to wait.  
  
"Tayla, please talk to me," Caline pleaded worriedly.  
  
"I'm okay, I'm fine."  
  
"Tayla, please!"  
  
Slowly, reluctantly, Tayla came out of the stall with red, puffy, bloodshot eyes. Caline followed her over to the sinks, as Tayla began to shakily wash her face and hands. A sob escaped Tayla's slender frame before she could hold it back.  
  
Caline stood near her, patting her back. "Tayla? Are you sure that you're okay?"  
  
Tayla was not good at hiding her feelings for long. She looked at Caline with despair radiating from her chocolate irises. "I'm not. It's over, Caline, what was I thinking?"  
  
"Esmera could be mistaken," Caline said consolingly.  
  
"I don't think so, otherwise Rudijal or Shelan would have said so. After all, Esmera and Bendros could have spent time together before you and I came to Grain. I haven't even seen Bendros yet, Caline, although Uncle Gohan told me that Bendros had wanted me to come along with him and Mikos to help find Vegeta and Nappa. But Uncle Gohan wanted me to stay behind and be Barley's bodyguard instead. I wished that I could have seen Bendros before he and Mikos left; I haven't seen Bendros in five months, and we didn't get a chance to speak in person before you and I came here."  
  
"Tayla, why don't you ask Bendros when he comes back?" Caline suggested. "The worse thing that he could do is to confirm Esmera's story. And I don't believe that Esmera is telling the truth, not the whole truth anyway."  
  
"But what if she is?" Tayla asked worriedly, splashing cold water into her swollen eyes.  
  
"Tayla, there is no way that Bendros would ever choose Esmera over you, if he were even to pick another girl at all! You're better than dozens of Esmeras, and he has to know it! Esmera is a vain, selfish girl, no matter how lovely she is! She treats you, as if you are beneath her, when you are a Princess of Chloe too. And she couldn't throw a punch or defend herself to save her life! You know, maybe we could find her a mate, after all!"  
  
"Like who?" Tayla asked. "Who would want to put up with her for long?"  
  
"Exactly!" Caline declared. "Bendros is too smart and too good for someone like her, and he has to know it, he has to! But there are others that we probably could pair that trollop off with!"  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Barley; he's just as bratty as she is! Or better yet, send her to Calmag and convince Julien to marry her! Naykiar told me through radio the last time that we talked that Esmera's type is what Julien is into these days!"   
  
(Naykiar and Julien were Caline's older brothers from Caline's natural family, with Julien being the heir to Calmag's throne and Naykiar almost an official Intergalacticpol officer. Naykiar had entered the training program three years before Tayla had, and he was about to graduate from the program.)  
  
Tayla laughed before she could stop herself. "Julien and Esmera would be perfect for each other! And Mikos Pearl would be even happier to know that his daughter would become the next Queen of Calmag!"  
  
Caline giggled. "Kami help my people back home! But not Julien though; he and Esmera deserve each other!"  
  
Tayla couldn't agree more. Prince Julien, future king of Calmag, was as nasty-tempered and malicious as Esmera, especially towards Caline at one time when Caline had been living back on Calmag. Julien had despised Caline since the day that she had been born. Once Caline had been birthed, she had unwittingly taken Julien's place as their deceased mother's favorite. Julien had bullied and tormented Caline for much of their childhood together, and it had only been near the end of the War on Calmag, where the Astorians and the Calmagians had fought Frieza's forces to save Calmag, that Caline had started to truly stand up to him. Caline had had a hard time with him, especially when Julien had pushed to try to force his eleven-year-old baby sister to marry Filcor Sedemeyer. But with the help of Tayla's sister-in-law, Natala, Natala's son, Kekron, and Toria, Tayla's aunt, Caline had been saved from marriage to Filcor, especially after Filcor had confessed under a magic spell that he had murdered his first wife, Carie, Caline's best friend before Tayla.   
  
Caline laughed softly and shook her golden head. "No, not even someone like Esmera deserves my brother! I wouldn't wish him on any girl! Julien's not really looking for a bride at this time; he's basically enjoying himself at what few brothels exist on Calmag, the few brothels that our grandfather hasn't been able to shut down yet. At least that is what Naykiar has told me…I sure hope that Naykiar gets back here in time to see what could be one of the next biggest moments of my life."  
  
"I hope so too, Caline," Tayla told her calmly. "You've been training for this moment for the past few years, and you know that Bendros, Kekron, and I will be there."  
Caline glowed. "Do you really think that Kekron will be able to make it here after all, Tayla? He promised me that he would, but they are keeping him so busy over there at that Intergalacticpol space station near Hysle!"  
  
"Kekron would come from the far end of the universe to get here for you big day, Caline; you needn't worry about that."  
  
Caline smiled and blushed. Tayla grinned at her, forgetting her own troubles about Bendros and Esmera for now. She strongly suspected that Caline had a crush on Prince Kekron Chloe, Tayla's nephew by her older brother, Prince Raakon Chloe, but Caline would not admit to it. Kekron Chloe was a Technician with some fighting capabilities, and he was tall, lean, and muscular with unruly brown hair, dark blue eyes, a tall, thin nose, and a firm, small, square chin. Kekron's denim-blue eyes were known to be his best physical feature; Kekron was pleasant enough to look at, but he wasn't what most girls would have called handsome. Most girls in Tayla and Caline's peer group preferred the boys who were warriors or healiors, or were at least strong and handsome, and Kekron didn't fall into most of those categories. Many of the young ladies that Tayla and Caline knew never considered Kekron as a potential mate or suitor and unlikely ever would.  
  
But Kekron's other traits more than made up for his low fighting ability; he did have a decent level of physical strength, thanks to the training sessions that his father, Raakon, had insisted on, and he knew Astorian basic fighting techniques, such as electrocuting. But unlike most of his peers his age, fighting was not Kekron's main focus in life; in fact, he avoided using violence to solve problems as much as possible. He was a peaceful, diplomatic young man, who at nineteen, was mature for his age and respected by most of the people in his age group and below. He was also very kind-hearted and gentle and sympathetic, and those qualities drew people to him as well as his prowess in technology.  
  
Kekron was an excellent Technician, the best in the Clan of Chloe family, and he had recently entered Intergalacticpol's technical training program to become one of their inventors and engineers. He had already invented numerous devices that had come in handy in both the warring and the medical fields, and he spent much of his time either at his drafting board or in his lab, putting together his creations. Very few things could drag Kekron away from his inventions for long, and among those few things there just happened to be a tiny, curvy blond-haired, blue-eyed, pale-skinned Calmagian princess named Caline.  
  
Caline and Kekron were very close friends, and their special bond had taken root during the war on Calmag. Kekron had first started to take notice of little Caline, five years younger than him, during the time during the War on Calmag when they had been among the hostages held by Frieza's forces. Zarbon, Frieza's Head Commander, had led other Top Elite Officers in taking everyone in Calmag's royal castle hostage. But a small group of brave hostages had taken charge of things and had begun to help people escape out of the castle's ballroom into Calmag's famous underground labyrinths, despite the threats that "ten people would be executed for every one person who escaped".  
  
Caline and Kekron had been among the rescuers, and it had been Caline's extensive knowledge of the labyrinths that had enabled her, Steak the Meatian warrior, Kekron, Kekron's mother, Natala, and Hazel, Gohan's Human wife from Earth, to led the hostages through the labyrinths into the safety of the woods away from the castle. Kekron, Steak, and Caline had led close to three-hundred hostages out of the castle right under the noses of the Ginyu Force, who had been the main ones guarding the captives at that time.  
  
But their luck had ran out when someone had been forced to betray them to the Top Elite officers, and Balair had come after Caline in particular. Balair, now dead thanks to Raakon, had been a cruel reptilian warrior from planet Sistra who enjoyed molesting or raping young women. Balair had wanted to force himself on little Caline, and he had been furious when he had learned that Caline had been helping hostages to escape.  
  
Balair, who could vaporize and liquefy himself like all Sistrai warriors, had caught up with Caline and Kekron, the only ones in the labyrinths at that time, and he had recaptured Caline to punish her in his own way (which included beating and violating her). But thanks to Kekron, Balair would be unable to carry out his evil plans.  
  
Kekron had known even then that he stood no chance against Balair, one of the strongest warriors in Frieza's Top Elite, but he had refused to abandon Caline to Balair's sick desires. So Kekron, knowing that his death was likely, had charged after Balair and stomped onto his toe, breaking a bone (if the bones of a Sistrai are broken, the Sistrai could not vaporize or liquefy him or herself). Caline had escaped Balair's clutches and fled to Kekron's side, where Kekron had formed a Shield Field (a protective dome made out of pure ki) that had resisted against the ki attacks that Balair had tried against it. Kekron had been able to encase himself and Caline in that force field and keep them safe until Kekron's father, Raakon, had shown up to attack Balair and rescue the pair.  
  
And then later on, General Narvo Norbrook, a once-respected leader of the Calmagian Royal Police, Calmag's combined army and police force, had kidnapped Caline to make her his bride. Kekron and Veal, the only living female Meatian known in existence, had gone to rescue Caline from Norbrook's clutches. After both Tayla and Kekron insist that Veal leave for her own safety, Tayla had gone to fight Dodoria, who had been with Norbrook, and Kekron had went to confront the CRP general.  
  
Kekron had been able to free Caline from Norbrook's clutches without throwing a punch or a ki blast. He had simply convinced Norbrook through talking sensibly that what Norbrook was doing to Caline was wrong, and a reluctant Norbrook had finally turned Caline over to Kekron's care and left. Norbrook had seemingly vanished and no one had seen him or heard from him ever since, although there had been plenty of rumors telling of his whereabouts, rumors that had never been confirmed.  
  
And then near the very end of the War On Calmag, Caline's treacherous brother, Julien, had convinced their grandfather, King Kitchator, to agree to have Caline wed Filcor Sedemeyer right after the war had ended. Caline, Kekron, and Natala had run into Julien and Filcor, and Julien had ordered Caline to come with him and Filcor, but Caline had refused. Filcor then tried to take Caline away, but Kekron and Natala stood their ground, even though Julien had a CRP officer arrest Natala for "resisting royal authority". But in the end, Kekron and Natala's brave stance had proved successful, with the help of Toria, Astoria's High Priestess and a respected sorceress, who had cast a truth spell upon Filcor, forcing Filcor to reveal his real reasons for wanting to marry Caline (he had lusted for her money as well as her body) and his part in the death of his first wife.  
  
Kekron had been with Intergalacticpol for four months, and Caline missed him greatly, although she spoke with him through radio several times a week. Back on Chloe, Caline would regularly visit Kekron two to three times a day, and Kekron always appreciated her company. Kekron had currently been on one of Intergalacticpol's space stations outside of the nearby planet of Hysle, one of Astoria's allies, but he had recently left the space station on a ship headed towards planet Grain. Kekron was coming to Grain for two reasons: to help make improvements in planet Grain technology before returning home to Astoria, and to visit with Caline and be there for her "big moment".  
  
For Caline had an important audition with Operetta, a universally famous singer from planet Melodia, a peaceful, pacifist planet known for its excellent musicians, poets, singers and others in the fine arts. Operetta was undisputedly known to be the best soprano in the Rosetta Galaxy, and she was organizing a galactic tour of the Rosetta. The lucky students would become part of Operetta's All-Star Fine Arts Tour, which would go to as many planets in the Rosetta as possible.   
  
Caline, who was already reputed to be an excellent singer, thanks to her soft, melodic voice, which went above its normal whispery tone whenever she sang. She was very good for someone who had had only two and a half years of singing lessons, and she and the Clan of Chloe had learned of Operetta coming to planet Grain. Caline had received permission from the Superior Gran, Shalila Chloe, to go with Tayla to planet Grain, for Tayla to meet up with Gohan Chloe to begin her training program for Intergalacticpol. It was on the way to Grain that Caline and Tayla had learned about Vegeta and Nappa coming to planet Grain to invade it and take Prince Barley away.  
  
In three days, Operetta would take her All-Star Fine Arts Tour to Harvest Isle, where she and her entourage would be staying in the wicker castle. (Currently, Operetta and her followers were staying on the Intergalacticpol space station located on Thresh, the largest of Grain's two moons. Caline was so excited, and so nervous, for she truly wanted to impress Operetta. An audition had already been arranged for Caline, and Caline had written her own song to sing for the audition.  
  
"I am so nervous, Tayla," Caline admitted. "Do you and our family really think that I am good enough to sing with Operetta's tour?"  
  
"Absolutely!" Tayla declared. "Caline, don't you doubt yourself for a second! You're going to pass that audition, and you'll see Kekron, Bendros, and I in that audience; you'll do fine, more than fine. Just relax; you know that you're good."  
  
Caline shyly smiled and nodded. "I've always admired Operetta, Tayla, always. I've wanted to be a singer ever since I first heard her on Calmag when I was only three years old. I so wanted to start music lessons, but Father didn't think it was worth the time for me to learn. I hope that my lessons didn't come too late."  
  
"They didn't, Caline, just relax. Just go up on that stage and sing like you already know you're in, and you surely will be," Tayla told her, as she finished washing her face. Tayla then pulled out a pearly comb and guided it through her thick mane of black silk. With Caline's help, she had it braided into one long braid.  
  
"Are you okay now?" Caline asked her softly.  
  
Tayla nodded bravely. "I am now, thank you."  
  
"Don't worry, Tayla," Caline said consolingly. "Surely what Esmera says can't be entirely true, or Bendros would have told you already. Wait until Bendros returns and ask him."  
  
"What if he says yes, he wants to be with her?" Tayla asked worriedly.  
  
Caline said wryly, "Then would you really want to be with a man who would choose a piece of fluff over you? My mother would have said that she's all icing and no cake, and you know how Bendros likes his cake!"  
  
Tayla giggled. She knew that was true, for Bendros, like all those with Saiyan blood, was a big eater, and it was known that cake was his favorite food. She took Caline's hand, and both girls left the lavatory to go face Esmera and Barley and all the other nuisances in their lives, big and small. 


	5. The Arrest Of Prince Vegeta And Nappa

Chapter Four: The Arrest of Prince Vegeta And Nappa  
  
On Cornsilk Isle…  
  
Nappa was now strangling Mikos in a headlock, and his thick, muscled arm was crushing into Mikos's windpipe, cutting off his air supply. Mikos's face was purpling, and he was gasping for air, as he batted his fists at Nappa's wide thigh. His fist slammed into Nappa's pelvic armor plates, crushing the metal, but still causing no real damage. Mikos twisted and turned and tried to free himself from Nappa's headlock, but it was to no avail. Nappa finally punched Mikos in his jaw, slamming his enormous fist into Mikos's wide jaw. Nappa then punched Mikos repeatedly in his face, with Mikos crying out. Turquoise blood shot from Mikos's nose like water bursting from a busted pipe.   
  
Mikos tried to punch Nappa again, but his large fists could only meet with armor, not flesh. Nappa then decided to strangle Mikos even further by wrapping his tail around the Astorian officer's pudgy neck.   
  
Meanwhile, Vegeta had thrown Bendros out of the sky with one quick shove, and Bendros almost hit the ground, but he stopped himself in time. Vegeta then fired his Galic Gun attacks at Bendros once more, but Bendros was able to dodge them and avoid most of the pelting balls of ki.  
  
Vegeta continued to fire at Bendros, creating a huge cloud of smoke, and then he stopped. The Saiyan prince waited for the smoke to clear completely, and then he noticed that Bendros was missing!  
  
"What?" Vegeta exclaimed. "Where did he go? Come out and fight, half-breed!" He bent down into a crouching position with his fists clenched.  
  
But Bendros did not come, and Vegeta could not detect him on his scouter either. Bendros seemed to have disappeared off of the face of the planet!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nappa tightened his furry appendage tighter around Mikos's throat, and Mikos was about to pass out. Finally, Mikos did, and he fainted in Nappa's arms. Nappa then threw the corpulent officer to the ground, and Mikos fell facedown into the mud. Nappa then opened up his palm and formed a ball of burning, glowing ki inside his hand. With an evil grin, he laughed and shouted, "Goodbye, Astorie!"  
  
With that, Nappa started to thrust his globe of pure energy down towards Mikos's inert body, but then something unexpected happened, and Nappa cried out.  
  
Within seconds, Nappa's own ball of ki fizzled down to a shining ember in his gigantic palm. Nappa tried to form it again, but he couldn't; he suddenly felt so weak, and he knew why, especially after he realized that something was around his thick neck.  
  
He had been collared! With a ki-restraining collar, no less! And his ki was plummeting fast, until Nappa was starting to feel no stronger than a Saiyan infant. The large, bald Saiyan tried to pull and yank at his tight, metal collar, but it was of no use; he could not budge it.  
  
While he was struggling with the collar, Bendros's swift body shot out from nowhere and zipped up behind Nappa. The massive Saiyan turned around and his face met with Bendros's quick fist. Bendros punched Nappa in his face twice, and Nappa tried to retaliate, but he couldn't. The best that the greatly weakened Nappa could do was sock Bendros in his ribs, and even that didn't have much of an effect. Bendros assaulted him with a few more kicks and punches, and then Bendros flew up behind him from above. He then clenched his fists together and sent his combined fists crashing down onto Nappa's head. And then as a final blow, one of those fists collided into the back of Nappa's head, knocking the Saiyan out. Now it was Nappa who fell down face-forward into the mud, not too far from Mikos.  
  
Bendros, patting the side of his pants to make sure that his collaring gun was still in its holster, reached into a small leather pack on his belt to produce special handcuffs made out of some of the universe's strongest steel. Bendros then rapidly clasped the handcuffs around Nappa's waist. He desperately wished that he had a stun gun, but Mikos had carelessly forgot to pack more than one for the two of them, and now a subordinate had it to protect himself, since he wasn't as strong as Bendros or Mikos. Bendros and Mikos had gotten into a fine argument about that just before Nappa and Vegeta had arrived.  
  
But Bendros had no time to dwell upon that now, for at that moment, Vegeta had caught up with him. Vegeta flew down from the air after Bendros, and Bendros flew up to meet him. The two Saiyans began to punch and pummel at each other once more. Vegeta socked Bendros in his jaw, but then the Sastorian warrior punched Vegeta hard in his stomach, sinking his fist through the armor. Vegeta cried out and crouched down, and Bendros took the opportunity to send his fist crashing into the Saiyan prince's lower back. Vegeta fell several feet from the sky, but he quickly recovered and flew back up at Bendros, only to meet with one of Bendros's medium-sized ki attacks. The ki blast shoved Vegeta out of the sky and sent him crashing into the soft, muddy earth. Vegeta's powerful body created a huge hole in the cornfield (what remained of the cornfield anyway), and the Saiyan prince wasted no time in busting out of the ground in top speed towards Bendros with his hands open. He flew higher into the air above Bendros, put his hands out in a position ready for Final Flash. Bendros stood there where he was, awaiting Vegeta's next move.   
  
"FINAL FLASH!"  
  
Vegeta's Final Flash attack zoomed down from Vegeta's hands towards Bendros, who now had his hands crossed in Mirror Shield position. Bendros flew towards Vegeta's most powerful attack, knowing that doing so could guarantee his early ticket to Enma Daiou.  
Bendros kept his wrists crossed in an X position, the Mirror Shield position, as Vegeta's Final Flash attack crashed down towards his body.   
  
"MIRROR SHIELD!"  
  
Bendros threw back his wrists and arms to opposite sides of each other, deflecting Vegeta's Final Flash attack back onto the Saiyan prince. Vegeta screamed, as his own Final Flash attack smashed into his body, knocking him out of the sky.  
  
As Vegeta's body plummeted towards the Grain soil, Bendros flew down after him with collaring gun in hand. As Vegeta was falling, Bendros aimed the collaring gun at Vegeta's descending body.  
  
Before Vegeta could recover fully and steady himself to go after Bendros again, he felt something hot and steely hit his neck. Vegeta shouted in anger, as he steadied himself; he realized that Bendros had collared him. The Saiyan prince emitted a growl of pure rage, as he pulled and yanked at the ki-restraining collar, but it was of no avail.  
  
Using a small control panel on the collaring gun, like he had done with Nappa's collar, Bendros managed to significantly reduce Vegeta's ki down to a level weaker than an Astorian baby's. Vegeta charged after Bendros, intending to hurt him dearly for his collaring him. He tried to fire a ki blast at Bendros, but the only thing that came out of Vegeta's palm was a small puff of gray smoke. Vegeta tried again to fire a ki blast, but again, he couldn't. He then threw himself at Bendros, enraged, no longer thinking rationally.  
  
Bendros flew towards him, and Vegeta still managed to land a few good blows to Bendros's face before Bendros socked Vegeta in his widow's peak of a nose. Vegeta hit Bendros in his jaw, but Bendros swiftly came back, ramming his fist into Vegeta's cheek. Before Vegeta could respond, Bendros flew around him, and he successfully knocked Vegeta out with one fist to the back of his head.   
  
The Saiyan prince was disoriented for a few moments, and Bendros hit him again in the back of his head to be on the safe side. This time, Vegeta passed out completely, and Bendros caught him in his arms before he could fall. Bendros slowly descended to the soft soil of Cornsilk Isle below, with his captive prince in his arms.  
  
When Bendros had landed, he carried Vegeta over towards Nappa and Mikos. The Sastorian warrior laid Vegeta's unconscious body alongside Nappa's, and Bendros handcuffed Vegeta as well. He then left the two cataleptic Saiyans to check on Mikos to make sure that he was okay.  
  
Bendros knelt in the mud besides Mikos's inert body and gently shook his comrade. "Mikos? Mikos? Are you okay? Mikos?"  
  
A groan, followed by a fart, greeted Bendros, as Mikos's eyes opened. Bendros scrunched up his face, as the invisible cloud of smelly gas greeted his nostrils. "Mi-Mikos, are you okay?" Bendros asked, trying not to smell what Mikos had emitted.  
  
"Yeah…" Mikos moaned, as he slowly sat up. "I take it that I haven't died."  
  
"Not that I know of," Bendros told him cheerfully, more cheerful now that the air was safe to breathe once more. "It's okay now, Mikos; Nappa and Vegeta have been captured."  
  
"They-they have?" Mikos asked.  
  
"Take a look," Bendros told Mikos, and Mikos did. He was amazed to find two unconscious Saiyans lying on their stomachs in the mud.  
  
"You-you did that?" Mikos asked, stunned.  
  
Bendros only chuckled softly, as he pulled out a small radio and pressed a red button. Bendros called through the radio, "Cadess?"  
  
"Yes, Lieutenant Sahara?"  
  
"I need you to bring that stun gun here, please. And alert the others that the Saiyans, Prince Vegeta and Nappa have been captured."  
  
"Yes, Lieutenant!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cadess was a native of planet Hysle, and like all Hyslians, she resembled a blue-eyed, Papillion dog with big, feathery ears, and a petite, furry body. (She was also of the minority of Hyslians who happened to be albino.) Cadess was considered to be among the strongest among her race, considered to be a weak one compared to races such as Astorians or Saiyans. Cadess was a private, nineteen-years-old and freshly out of the training program; she had graduated last year. She was only three-feet, seven-inches tall (all Hyslians were short, with the tallest among them being four-feet, ten inches), but she was fast and quick-minded, if not very strong. She spoke in a soft voice that was also squeaky. Her species was a rarity among doglike races, as in they could easily alternate between walking upright and walking on all four feet. Right now, Cadess was standing on her hind legs; she felt that she was taken more seriously when she walked on only two feet. And being short, she needed all the height she could get.  
  
Cadess had just arrived with the stun gun, and Mikos scurried over to Nappa and Vegeta. He wasted no time in shooting small beams of blue light that paralyzed Nappa and Vegeta. Even if they awoke at this point, the two Saiyans would still be powerless.  
  
"Are they really helpless now?" she asked Bendros with concern. Most of the young Intergalacticpol officers looked up and to Bendros, even though Mikos was the senior officer.   
  
"You needn't worry, Cadess," Bendros told her. "A flea is probably stronger than they are at the moment."  
  
Cadess gagged. "Please don't talk to me about fleas!" She herself had just overcome a serious case of flea infestation in her soft fur a week ago.  
  
Bendros laughed. "Sorry, I forgot!"  
  
"I'm surprised that you've never had trouble with fleas," Cadess quipped. "I should think that they'd be hard to keep off of your tail. Sweet Kai, they are troublesome enough for me to keep away from my ears! I'm glad not to be home at the moment; my people are fighting the worst flea infestation in ten years!"  
  
"Never fleas, Cadess," Bendros said in his smooth, even voice, with a grin, as he crossed his arms confidently. "Did have a couple of cases of tail mites when I was a boy though, but never anything beyond that."  
  
Cadess observed the Saiyans, as a small silvery, triangular, bottlenecked spaceship trimmed with black flew low above them. The ship, resembling a small plane, landed on what remained of the Cornsilk Isle airstrip. The door that was the entrance to the cockpit opened, and a young man climbed out, a Calmagian man. He nearly shrieked when he saw Bendros pick up Vegeta and carry the Saiyan prince towards him, and he was equally worried when he noticed Mikos struggling with the heavy body of Nappa.  
  
"I-I remember those two!" the pilot said shakily.  
  
"Easy, Dollan," Bendros assured the Calmagian boy. "I know that these two have harassed you in the past, but don't worry now. They have finally been caught."  
  
"Do you really think that those ki-restraining collars can control them?" Dollan asked nervously.  
  
"They should, and they will," Bendros told him kindly. He understand the young man's fears, for this boy, only nineteen-years-old, had been one of the survivors from the invasion of Calmag by Frieza's forces. Dollan Rubenstein was a tall, thin boy with small brown eyes and unruly, curly, dark red hair. He was also a private, and he had graduated from the program two years ago. He was a reliable, yet timid young man.  
  
Dollan was an earnest, hard-working Intergalacticpol officer, although he was a much better pilot and mechanic than he was a fighter; most of his duties revolved around piloting and maintaining aircraft and spacecraft. His fighting abilities were only about average for his race and low compared to those of races such as the Astorians, Saiyans, Sistrai and all other races on their level.  
  
Dollan's first encounter with Frieza's forces had been when he had just turned sixteen, when Diamonique, a beautiful and deadly Gemstarian Top Elite Officer from Frieza's army, had invaded his small village and almost single-handedly killed most of its residents. She had kidnapped Dollan for use as a chauffeur and a sex slave (she had taken him to a inn and molested him) before the Saiyans had taken Dollan from her. The infamous quartet of Saiyans, which included Vegeta, Journa, Raditz, and Nappa, had forced Dollan to drive them into Magan, Calmag's capital. Then they had forced Dollan into the trunk of a car and abandoned him.  
  
Bendros chuckled at his Aunt Alora's story of what happened after Dollan had been rescued from the car trunk. Alora Sahara-Chloe, a famous Sastorian warrior and Bendros's aunt, had popped the trunk opened after killing some Saibamen. Dollan, completely nude at the time, had thrown himself upon Alora and declared his love to the horrified Sastorian. And even after he learned that she was married with a small daughter, he still wanted her, and it took Alora and her comrades a while to dissuade him from pursuing her.  
  
Ever since, Dollan had joined Intergalacticpol, he had a few dates, but never a serious girlfriend. He was actually very sweet and caring, although a bit too enthusiastic and impulsive, and he would make a patient girl (a very patient girl) a fine mate; unlike most Calmagian males, he was respectful to females and treated them like equals. Bendros had firmly resolved to fix him up with someone once the situation with Vegeta and Nappa was fully resolved (as in the two Saiyans being convicted and imprisoned for their numerous crimes).  
  
"I can't help, but feel so unnerved with those two around, even if they are collared," Dollan admitted.  
  
"I agree," Cadess squeaked. "And the sooner, we get those two into that new maximum-security jail cell, I will sleep so much better!" Cadess then sat down on her haunches, lifted up her hind leg and scratched behind her huge, feathery ear. She then lay on her stomach for a few moments, panting in the hot sun, because like most canine races, Cadess had no sweat glands.  
  
Bendros and Mikos carried the still-unconscious bodies of Vegeta and Nappa into the cool air of the spaceship, and they hauled them into a temporary jail cell that would be enough to contain the two dangerous warriors until they reached the Intergalacticpol space station on the moon of Thresh. Dollan used that time to grab a few stalks of corn that had fallen to the ground, and Cadess found a lovely bone with some blood and meat left on it. (Cadess had an iron stomach, and she had no objections to eating raw meat, or chewing on strange bones.)  
  
The two young officers scurried to get onto the ship, and Cadess decided that it would be faster to run on all four feet, so she did. Cadess trotted onto the ship behind Dollan, proudly carrying her bone.  
  
Bendros retched. "Ugh, Cadess, do you have to bring that thing on board? You don't know where that bone has been?"  
  
Cadess said with a toothy grin, "Of course I do! I found it on the ground! Probably belonged to a large rodent. Very tasty, I might add. Would you like to try a bite?"  
  
Bendros made a face. "No, thanks!"   
  
"Don't know what you're missing," Cadess quipped, as she carried her bone to the cockpit, where Dollan was already seated.  
  
Within ten minutes, the triangular spaceship was a silver blur in the lavender Grainier sky, headed out to outer space and Thresh.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ten hours later, Intergalacticpol Space Station #5777, Moon of Thresh, Planet Grain…  
  
The space station that was situated on the moon of Thresh consisted of one huge silver hub that was interconnected with five levels, each containing fifty different smaller round pods. The five-floor space station resembled a spider web with dewdrops at every joint (these "spider stations" were the most popular out of the Intergalacticpol space station models). All of the pods were connected to each other as well.  
  
The moon of Thresh itself was uninhabitable without special spacesuits and equipment, and it was huge and cold with no atmosphere. Only those who had been trained to breathe in space, or were able to do so naturally, could walk about Thresh (or fly about it) with no spacesuits.  
  
The small spacecraft carrying the prisoners Vegeta and Nappa easily slid into the landing dock at the space station with the grace of a swan. In fact "swanship" was the official name for these triangular, long-necked ships that were popular among the Intergalacticpol fighters. The swanships were highly valued because of their lightness and easy maneuverability, and they could fly easily in space, as well as on planets. They could also convert to underwater crafts as well.  
  
Watching from the ship from an apartment window on the third floor was a young woman in her early twenties, who was holding a small, thin boy in her lap, as she rocked them both in a white rocking chair. The woman had ankle-length platinum hair that framed a tall, slender body wrapped in a silken, pale blue dress that covered all of her body except for her hands, shoulders, and neck. She had mint-green eyes and a tiny, pointed nose. Her son resembled her, except for his eyes-they were purplish-blue like his father's.  
  
The boy was more active and healthy than he appeared to be, having inherited his thin frame from both of his parents. And one of those parents just happened to be a Calmagian warrior and martial arts expert. This man was about five-feet tall with light-colored hair, but he was very fast and quick and strong for a Calmagian. He should be, for after all, he had once been an ex-mercenary.  
  
And now he was standing behind his wife between the rockers on the rocking chair with his large, slim hands rubbing her shoulders. The young woman smiled at her husband, as her slender fingers lightly brushed against the swelling mound of her abdomen that carried their second child, already said to be a girl.  
  
"Cirono," the young lady said in a low, cultured voice, as she tousled their son's hair, "doesn't that swanship down below belong to Lieutenant Bendros and Lieutenant Mikos's crew?"  
  
Cirono stood up on his toes, looking over his wife's silvery hair. "Why, yes, it is, Nari! It is! Look, my love, they succeeded! I can see Lieutenant Bendros and Lieutenant Mikos carrying the Saiyans inside the main section now. And there's Dollan and Cadess trotting behind them-oh, sweet Ankor, I see that Cadess found another bone! I just hope that Cadess's new treat is more sterile than the last one she brought on board; that last bone she brought from a planet had carried an airborne virus that had given everyone diarrhea for a week!"  
  
"What's diarrhea?" Cirono's son asked.  
  
Nari gave their son a brief description of the ailment, as Cirono continued to watch outside with interest. His violet-blue eyes widened when he noticed that the captured Prince Vegeta had awakened. Vegeta was paralyzed, probably from a stun gun ray, but his mouth was still working, and he was actively shouting unheard curses at Bendros, as the Sastorian officer disappeared with his prize.  
  
Cirono then heard a radio message from the intercom inside his and Nari's room, "Sergeant Cirono, are you there?"  
  
Cirono strolled over casually to the intercom next to his bedroom door and pressed a blue button on the intercom panel, which also held a console screen. "Yes, Chief, I'm here."  
  
"Good. Cirono, I need you downstairs immediately," Gohan's thick, booming voice said through the intercom. "Lieutenants Bendros and Mikos have captured Vegeta and Nappa-a task that we almost considered to be impossible. The Saiyans are paralyzed now, thanks to the stun guns, but you know how tricky anybody working for Frieza can be. We need all the help down here that we can get, just in case something happens before we can get Vegeta and Nappa into that maximum-security cell. But what I need you to do right now, Cirono, is take a technician with you to inspect that cell for one last time. It's important that that cell is strong enough to hold two powerful Saiyans, even if they are collared."  
  
"Yes, Chief, consider it done," Cirono replied respectfully.  
  
After he and Chief Gohan Chloe cut off communication, Cirono kissed his wife softly on her lips and said, "Well, duty calls again, my love. Hopefully I'll see you either tonight or tomorrow morning at the very latest. Farewell, Nari."  
  
"Farewell, my dear."  
  
Cirono ruffled the unruly hair of his son. He often spoke more casually to his son than he did his wife. "Bye-bye now, Himas, be good for your mother."  
  
"I be good, Father, I be very good!"  
  
Cirono smiled as he started to press the button that would raise the slide-in door, when Himas suddenly bolted off of his mother's lap, scurried over to his father and threw himself upon his leg.  
  
"Please, Father, I want to go!"  
  
Cirono shook his head. "Not this time, Himas. Father has to go help with a couple of really bad guys, and no kids can be around."  
  
"Please!"  
  
"Not today, but if you're good, I'll take you to planet Grain with me. Okay?"  
  
"'Kay! Still want to go though!"  
  
"I know. But not this time."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Two hours later, downstairs in the interrogation room of the space station…  
  
Vegeta and Nappa were no longer paralyzed, but they had fallen into a sulky silence and refused to answer any questions posted to them. Both of them were still handcuffed from behind their backs, and they were giving their most deadly glares to Gohan, who was doing the interrogating. Gohan and the Saiyans were sitting on opposite sides of each other at a white wooden table while Bendros and Mikos were standing alongside the front wall of the interrogation room.  
  
Gohan by this time was becoming a bit exasperated with the two silent Saiyans, but he was wise enough not to let it show. He told Vegeta and Nappa evenly, "Look, gentlemen, you're just making this harder on yourselves. We have many witnesses against you two who are willing to testify to put you two away. The Rosetta Interplanetary Council will go easier on the two of you, if you confess to what you have done and to where Frieza is hiding. You two have nothing to gain with your silence."  
  
"We have nothing to gain with talking either," Vegeta told him abruptly, speaking for the first time in over an hour. He was leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed and his black eyes narrowed.  
  
"But you do," Gohan told Vegeta calmly. "I'm sure that you two Saiyans can't be overly fond of your boss. Why are you protecting him? Are you two aware that with all of the crimes hanging over your heads that execution is very likely? The RIC would be too afraid to try to hold you two on Zelthar, the prison planet, and they are likely to take the safer route and have you two put to death. But if you two talk, surely the RIC might take a chance and have you two just sentenced to a life of hard labor on Zelthar. Not that it's really a better alternative, but at least you two would get to live."  
  
Vegeta said with a smirk, "So, Chief…Gohan, is that your name? You're Shalila Chloe's son, am I correct?"  
  
Gohan nodded, and Vegeta continued, "So that means that you would be Tayla Chloe's uncle, right?"  
  
"What does my family history have to do with anything?" Gohan demanded to know.  
Vegeta smiled, saying cockily, "Oh…I was just wondering. By the way, how is little Tayla anyway? Is she to be one of these…witnesses against us?"  
  
"Tayla has nothing to do with this," Gohan snapped. "Let's get back to the subject, please."  
  
Vegeta huffed, disappointed that Gohan wasn't taking the bait, "So exactly what are Nappa and I accused of? You know that your…lieutenants only gave us a brief description when they arrested us. The half-breed read us our rights, and the glob of lard told us some of the things that we had been arrested for."  
  
Mikos clenched his fists and glared at Vegeta for insulting him, and if it had not been for the presence of Bendros and Gohan, he might have foolishly charged at the Saiyan prince. Bendros frowned heavily at being called a "half-breed", but he did nothing more. Vegeta smirked.  
  
Gohan said heavily, "You and Nappa are charged with the deaths of over twenty million people…many of who will never be named. You alone, Prince Vegeta, are held responsible for the obliteration of over fifty planets…"  
  
"Please! Only fifty?" Vegeta asked. "I'm disappointed, Chief, you're not giving me full credit for the others that I have destroyed."  
  
Gohan counted to fifty quickly before responding. Finally, he said evenly, "Anyway…you are currently charged with blowing up those fifty planets mentioned. I will give you this list to read…I am sure that you can read Standard." He pushed a list at Vegeta.  
  
"Of course I can!" Vegeta scoffed. "Although the Saiyan language is far more superior, most people insist on speaking or writing that ridiculous plebeian stuff. Eventually, my comrades and I had to convert to it to, thanks to Frieza's forbidding any other language to be spoken in his army." The Saiyan prince looked down at the list of destroyed planets, two-thirds of which were in the Rosetta Galaxy alone. One third was in the Bukata Galaxy.  
  
"Hmmm…planet Horcor…yes, I remember that one…planet Zalfin…no, unfortunately that was Dodoria and Zarbon's handiwork…planet Sayu…that was when I was twelve…planet Witt…that was Jaden's doing, not mine; I accompanied her during my training under her, but she was the one who blew it up…actually, Chief Gohan, out of those fifty planets listed, I can only take credit for the destruction of thirty-eight of them. Some of the ones I actually did blow up are not mentioned. Contrary to popular belief, we don't often blow up planets; we would rather clear them and sell them to interested parties."  
  
Gohan made a mental note to have Vegeta actually list the planets that he himself had blown up, even though he knew that getting a full confession out of him about those worlds was unlikely. Gohan decided to go on. He produced another list from his stack of papers and pushed it towards Vegeta and Nappa, whose eyes were now closed, as if he were sleeping.  
  
"Here," he told Vegeta. "These planets are the ones that you two are charged with clearing of all life forms." Vegeta studied that list as well, and he grew thoughtful. He, Nappa, Journa, and Raditz were actually guilty of the deaths of all of those lives on those planets, but he wisely kept his mouth shut.  
  
"Any comments this time?" Gohan inquired. "Or confessions?"  
  
Vegeta smiled and shook his head. "I think it is best if I say nothing more. Don't Nappa and I at least get an attorney?"  
  
"You two will have one once he arrives in three days," Gohan replied. "And believe me, finding an impartial attorney to represent you two was almost an impossible task. I can't imagine the nightmare that the RIC is going to have finding jury members; they may just make it a council trial, where the Council itself decides your fate. None of your Saiyan peers are alive, except for the two called Journa and Raditz, and most of the races in this part of the universe are either too fearful of you or too angry towards you two to make a sound, fair decision."  
  
Vegeta said, "And who are these so-called witnesses that are to testify against us? Does Tayla happen to be one of them?"  
  
"You know that I can't answer those questions," Gohan told him dryly.  
  
"I know that she is," Vegeta said perceptively. "Otherwise you would have denied it right away. I always thought that we would meet again; I just didn't think that it would be in a courtroom. How fares our little Princess of Chloe anyway?"  
  
"She will fare even better now that she knows that you two will be convicted of your crimes," Gohan said coolly. "And so will most of the universe, I might add."  
  
Vegeta said with his usual arrogance in his voice, "Your men may have arrested me, Chief Gohan; I will give Bendros Sahara and Mikos Pearl credit, for they did give us a good fight. However, neither your police officers nor the Rosetta Interplanetary Council will be able to hold us forever. Nappa and I will eventually escape, and there will be hell to pay for all of those who have helped to capture and imprison us! These collars won't be able to restrain us for long; Frieza and his army have resources and friends that you can't even began to imagine that they have."  
  
"Frieza isn't going to care about you two now that you're our prisoners!" Gohan said, his voice rising a bit. "Frieza cares for no one, except for himself. I'm sure that Frieza has better things to do than come after us for capturing a couple of disposable soldiers."  
  
Vegeta snorted. "We're elite-class Saiyans, hardly 'disposable' as you call us. We are the best among his Elites; even the Top Elites fear us, although they would sooner surrender to you themselves than admit it. Face it, Chief Gohan, you and your men may have won this battle, but not the war. I will become stronger than Frieza, and then I will rule this universe, just as I was meant to do. Even if you fools do manage to find Frieza, none of you stand a chance against him. Nor do any of you honestly stand a chance against Nappa and I. Of course, your men did capture us, but they had those collaring guns, and had it not been for those, we would have defeated them. They just got lucky today, but their luck won't last, and neither will yours." Vegeta then looked straight over at Bendros, who was standing up, straight and stiff with his long Saiyan tail swishing back and forth menacingly. The thick, plush fur on the tail was stiff and bristled like a bottlebrush.  
  
"Bendros," Vegeta told him smoothly. "You are strong for one with Astorian blood in you; it's a pity that you didn't join our side when you were offered the opportunity on Calmag. I could have used one such as you. But that's all in the past now."   
  
"By the way, I happen to remember that you and Tayla Chloe, my Astorian archenemy, were quite close and you two probably still are. Zarbon has told all of us after that battle which you and the girl defeated him in that you seemed to be quite protective of her. On my planet, a man would have only been that protective of a female in her childbearing years, if he had planned on taking her for a mate later. So it seems that you and this girl may possibly become mates, if you two had not done so already. I don't understand personally why a girl of her rank would want to take up with someone who isn't even royalty, but that's none of my concern. However, Bendros Sahara, I would like you to take her a message from me personally."  
  
Bendros crouched in a combat position with sweat raining down his face. His tail was more stiff and bristled than ever, and his teeth and fists were clenched. "What sort of message?" he asked tightly.  
  
Vegeta flashed his infamous smirk again. "Tell her that I will be seeing her soon…and I will even the score between us. I have not forgotten about her, and I know that she hasn't forgotten me. The next time we meet, I will be the one who conquers her, not the other way around."  
  
Bendros was normally an even-tempered, rational young man, but there were some things that no one could threaten or bother in his life without getting themselves hurt or killed, and Tayla just happened to be one of them. Before Mikos or Gohan could prevent him, Bendros flew across the room and launched himself upon Vegeta, knocking Vegeta out of his chair and onto the floor.   
  
"You son of a whore!" Bendros shouted. "You even think of bothering her again, and I swear to Kami Orchida that I will kill you! Don't think that just because I have less Saiyan blood in me than you do that I am any less of a threat! Keep away from her, do you understand me?"  
  
Bendros seized Vegeta's weakened body and slammed it against the floor. He was about to punch his face when Gohan seized his wrist. Mikos reached them in no time.  
  
"Bendros!" Gohan yelled, as he and Mikos tried to pry him off of Vegeta. "Stop that immediately! Get off of him! You know better than that! You're not the hot-tempered type like so many others here, and attacking him is only going to hurt our case against him, not help. And you're not helping Tayla either! Get off of him!"  
  
"He threatened her," Bendros growled, as Gohan and Mikos pulled him off of the Saiyan prince with great effort.  
  
"He can't touch her now, no matter how arrogantly he claims he can," Gohan told him calmly, as he finally managed to pull Bendros away from Vegeta with Mikos's help. "Neither he nor Nappa are a threat now. The collars alone prevent them from doing anything too dangerous. He can't hurt her now, Bendros, nor can he hurt anyone else. I know that you care about my niece, and so do I, but we both know that Vegeta can't reach her. He will pay for his crimes against her, against all of us, I promise you Seven Moons. Now go outside into the hall until you can cool down. This isn't like you, Bendros. You're usually the one who can keep a cool head when no one else, not even myself, can. Vegeta isn't worth this. Go outside and calm down."  
  
Bendros took a few deep breaths. He said, panting, "I am sorry, Chief; I realize it…wasn't well done of me."  
  
Gohan and Mikos finally released him, and Bendros stood up straight, brushing himself off.  
  
"No, it wasn't," Gohan told the Sastorian fighter, "but I can understand your reaction. However, you know better than anyone else that losing your temper does not make things any better, usually only worse. I will see you in a few hours, Bendros, now go take a walk or get something to eat."  
  
Bendros reluctantly agreed, although part of him still wanted to hurt Vegeta further. Fortunately, he was able to calm down and do as Gohan ordered. "I will leave now, thank you," he said quietly, as he walked out of the room and shut the door.  
  
Gohan and Mikos helped Vegeta back into his chair, and Vegeta glared menacingly at the door, where Bendros had departed from. That half-breed was going to pay for attacking him like that, especially since he couldn't fight back.   
  
Then he allowed himself to smile, as Gohan settled him in his chair once more without a word. So Bendros Sahara was interested in Tayla, just as he had suspected. He wondered if Tayla felt the same about the half-breed. Knowing that Tayla could possibly have such a weakness now just might prove to be an advantage for him. An advantage that he could exploit.  
  
He wasn't fazed at all by Bendros's threats, for he knew instinctively that he and Tayla would meet again…oh, yes, they would meet again, and he would live up to all of his promises concerning her. 


	6. Raditz And Journa Play Hooky

Chapter Five: Raditz And Journa Play Hooky   
  
That same night, Pink Whittier Rock, planet Lune, five miles east of the Sampi Jungle…  
  
Raditz spat upon the corpse of the last Macee that had tried to jump him from a tree, just as he and Journa had neared Pink Whittier Rock. Actually, it had been a group of Macees, and now all of them were dead, thanks to some swift and merciless ki blasts from Raditz and Journa. The Saiyan lovers were certain that only a small percentage of Lune's total population remained, but both of them were still slightly wary, as Raditz began to search and sniff at Pink Whittier Rock.  
  
Pink Whittier Rock was really a huge igneous rock formation that a nearby dormant volcano (Lune's numerous volcanoes were famous throughout the Cold Empire) had spat out one hundred years ago in the final stages of one of its most devastating attack on the planet's surface ever. The pink quartz rock formation was naturally sculpted into three spiky prisms with sharp points, resembling a flower with three long, thick petals. In the center of the three rocks was a smooth, perfect oval obsidian stone.  
  
And under the center of this stone was supposed to be the treasure of twenty thousand coldars that Raditz had read about on the ragged map taken from Lokcor's loincloth.  
Raditz and Journa climbed up and around the prisms of Pink Whittier Rock, and Raditz opened up his palm, forming another of the same burning ball of ki that he had used to scorch away Lokcor's lower half a couple of hours ago.  
  
"Careful, Raditz," Journa told her mate. "We don't want to burn away the money too."  
  
"Polaris itself couldn't burn away coldars-those coins are made of gold combined with two of the strongest metals in the universe," Raditz told her easily, as he continued to burn away at the obsidian stone. Acrid smoke arose from beneath Raditz's huge hand.  
  
"Hmmm…." Journa said thoughtfully, looking into the dusky twilight of the Lune sky. She contemplated the twinkling sapphire stars that seemed to whirl and sparkle just for her. She then pointed to a bluish star that seemed brighter than most of the others.  
  
"Ah…I found Solaris," she purred contentedly. (Solaris is what many Rosetta Galaxy inhabitants call planet Earth's sun.) "My favorite star!"  
  
Raditz sighed; most of the time he tolerated Journa's unusual interest in stargazing, but he wanted her to focus on what they had come for-the money. "C'mon, Journa, you can stare at stars some other time-you and I are about to be rich, and then I can buy you one of those stars."  
  
"Buy me Solaris," Journa told her mate absentmindedly, as she continued to study Solaris and her companions. She looked up wistfully into the sky, finding almost immediately where planet Vegeta, her and Raditz's home planet used to be. She found that empty lonely spot near what we call Polaris the North Star. Polaris served as the sun for at least five known different solar systems, and one of those systems had once included planet Vegeta. Planet Vegeta had been situated south of Polaris.   
  
"I'd buy you Frieza's empire, if I could," Raditz told her lazily, as he continued to burn away at the obsidian stone until it burned into dust. Finally he yelled with delight when he found a metal door in the center where the black stone covering it used to be. Raditz punched the metal door hard, and the door opened with a rusty squeak, the flap sinking into the ground. Raditz then shoved the metal door aside, as he felt around inside the square hole that the metal door and obsidian stone had been concealing. Finally, he yelled louder with happiness when his thick fingers brushed against a velvety bag. His index finger poked at the unseen bag, and he felt coins inside the huge, heavy sack. Raditz joyously yanked the bag of coins out of the hole and tossed it at Journa, who barely caught it in time.  
  
"Kami!" Journa shrieked, as she tore open the bag and saw all of the coins. The coldar coins were gold-plated with zinc rims, and one side had the picture of King Cold on it while the other side showed a picture of both Coola and Frieza.   
  
She and Raditz scurried off of Pink Whittier Rock and they both sat down on a log. They divided the treasure between the two of them and begin to frantically count their money. When they added their separate amounts together, they were delighted to find that all twenty thousand coldars were there.  
  
"Raditz!" Journa exclaimed. "We could buy a small planet with all this money!"  
  
Raditz chuckled. "Not quite, Journ, not quite. A small planet in Frieza's part of the Cold Empire costs almost between three hundred thousand and eight hundred thousand coldars, depending on what resources that planet has."  
  
"What are we going to do with all of this money?" Journa asked breathlessly. "I haven't had this much money since before Frieza took my brother and I away."  
  
"It's a lot, Journ, it's a lot. Sadly, there won't be much of it left for us though."  
  
"Why not? Frieza doesn't have to find out."  
  
"I'm not worried about Frieza. It's your brother and Nappa. You know that they're going to demand some of this money, and Vegeta would likely demand a bigger share."  
  
Journa sighed sadly, but then she saw Raditz grin.  
  
"Why are you smiling?"  
  
Raditz sidled closer to Journa, wrapping his tail tightly around her waist. He then took her hand into his.  
  
"Hey, Journ, remember when our scouters were destroyed three days ago?"  
  
Journa could remember. Some of the Macee a few days ago had defended one of their villages against Raditz and Journa when the two Saiyans had come to destroy them. The Macee of that village had not succeeded in stopping Raditz and Journa's massacre, but they had fought them hard enough to destroy their scouters. Planet Lune was so primitive that Raditz and Journa had no way of contacting Frieza, or even Vegeta and Nappa. Lune was not sophisticated enough in technology to have radio or satellite communication systems; most of the inhabitants still had sent messengers from village to village or from land to land to deliver messages.   
  
Neither Raditz nor Journa were highly experienced in technology; Vegeta knew more about technology than the other three pureblooded Saiyans put together, and Vegeta was not with them. They had not heard from Vegeta or Nappa in a month since Vegeta had told them he and Nappa were going to planet Grain to clear it and take Prince Barley as their captive.  
  
"So…no one knows about this money in Frieza's forces, but us…and…well, when's the last time we took a pleasure trip, Journ?"  
  
Journa laughed. "Don't we get pleasure from conquering planets?"  
  
"I mean a real pleasure trip-one that doesn't involve doing Frieza's dirty work!"  
  
"Hmm…you have a valid point, Raditz."  
  
"We've finished clearing our planets early; this one was the last one we had to purge, and it's almost done. So, let's take a vacation."  
  
Journa smiled, as Raditz began to slide his tail down her bare thigh. "Where to, Raditz?" She began to pet his tail. Raditz emitted a loud, throaty purr.  
  
"How about Ritan? Ritan is not far from here. We'd be able to make it there within less than fifteen hours, if we put our pods on hyper-speed."  
  
"How are we going to be able to afford Ritan?" Journa cried. "Ritan is a fancy tropical resort planet that only Frieza, Coola, King Cold, and the Top Elites can afford to have their vacations at!"  
  
"We have more than enough money to spend some time on Ritan. And we don't have to spend it all at once; we'll just do something within a sensible budget range. Don't worry, Journa; let's just relax when we get there and have a good time."  
  
"Okay, Raditz, you've convinced me," Journa sighed happily, as Raditz began to nibble on her neck. She wrapped her muscular arms around him, pressing against him, as much as she could with their armors in their way. "But only, if we spend the money wisely."  
  
"You've got it! Now let's mate for a bit, and then we can finish purging this backwater planet!"  
  
"With pleasure!" Journa agreed, as Raditz began to help her out of her armor. "But I mean wisely, Raditz…"  
  
"Of course, Journ, of course, wisely…"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fourteen hours later, planet Ritan, at the Luxury Heavens Hotel…  
  
"And welcome to our royalty suite, the finest suite in the finest, grandest hotel on all of Ritan! You and your mate will love it here! The royalty suite has two deluxe bedrooms, a kitchenette, and a bathroom with a huge bathtub and water jets inserted. You have access to your own private swimming pool, reserved exclusively for occupants of this room, along with your own private sauna and exercise room. This suite is on our concierge level, and there are no other rooms on this top floor, guaranteeing you and your lovely woman complete privacy! Now what were the names of you two again?" The hotel manager, a tall alien that resembled a blue praying mantis with red eyes, had promptly shown them up to the nicest suite in the expensive Luxury Heavens Hotel the moment that Raditz had tossed him a bag of fifty coldars and demanded the best room. They were now standing at the golden double doors of the suite.  
  
"Umm…Prince Stripe and Princess Target," Raditz lied easily, as he wrapped his tail around Journa's small waist. There was nothing unusual in that action, except that Raditz's tail had now been dyed a soft, silvery gray and ringed with black stripes.  
And so had Journa's. Journa rather liked the new look of her tail.  
  
"Prince Stripe and Princess Target?" the manager exclaimed. "I've heard of you two-you two just got married! You, Prince Stripe, are the crown prince to the throne of planet Lemur! Of course you are! I've never seen you two before, but your father, King Ring, is a good friend of King Cold's! You two are Ringtails from planet Lemur, yes, part of the elite Ringtail Leumurian race. Lemur is a member of the Planet Trade as well as part of the Cold Empire. Well, welcome, welcome, Prince Stripe and lovely Princess Target, and may you both enjoy your stay at the Luxury Heavens Hotel! If you need anything, and I do mean anything, just give us a buzz! Just ask for me, Sutos, and any other of my staff members."  
  
"With pleasure," replied "Prince Target".  
  
Sutos leaned over to whisper into the ear of the false Ringtail prince, "And if you, Prince Target need some…variety in your sex life, I know of this lovely little brothel nearby, and I can arrange to bring you some of their finest girls for your pleasure-ACK! GASP!"  
Sutos could not speak, for Journa's newly ringed tail was wrapped around his pencil-thin neck, as she levitated in the air. With a contorted face, she told Sutos icily through clenched teeth, "That service will not be necessary."  
  
Raditz chuckled at Journa's possessiveness of him. "Alright, Journa, I think you made your point! Let the fellow go; we'll need him later."  
  
Journa huffed, "Fine with me," and with a thrust of her powerful tail, she threw Sutos to the ground. Sutos laughed nervously, as he hopped up and scurried away. Raditz then triumphantly opened the shiny gold doors to the luxuriant suite. "Bellhops will be coming with your bags shortly!" he yelled, as he rushed away.  
  
The suite was everything that Sutos had described and more. When they first entered the suite, they came into a huge living room with white leather overstuffed couches and chairs encircling a long, polished oval table made out of reddish wood that was streaked with black stripes from the planet Cara-Camay, a planet famous for its quality woods. The carpet was black and velvety and decorated with huge, pink and white roses. There were several black-and-white marble vases along one cream wall, and on the wall opposite of it was a brass fireplace with fresh, unburned wood below a gray stone mantle.  
  
They strolled under an archway into the larger of two bedrooms, and in this bedroom was a huge king-sized canopy brass bed set up against the back wall. The canopy itself was a filmy, silky sheer fabric that was mint green, and the bedclothes, pillowcases, and shams were of lilac material covered in lace. Numerous pillows in shades of plum, emerald, rose, and sky-blue decorated the head of the bed. Two nightstands made out of "peige", yet another wood from Cara-Camay that was pink with beige stripes.  
  
The carpet in the room was pale pink, and the walls were a soft peach tone. And on the wall opposite of the bed was another brass fireplace. And cater-corner from the brass bed was another peige table, accompanied by a peach velvet loveseat and recliner.  
  
"This sure beats those rooms we have on Frieza's mother ship," Raditz said after a low whistle.  
  
Journa smiled. "Thanks, Raditz, for coming up with this!"  
  
"No problem," Raditz said simply. "After all, we were supposed to spend this money sensibly." He and Journa chuckled. "And nothing's more sensible than a luxury vacation…but there's something missing."  
  
"What's that?" Journa wanted to know.  
  
Raditz grinned, as he crossed his muscled arms. "A couple of luscious, young, buxom humanoid females…perhaps I could summon Sutos to find me some and…OUCH! What was that for?"  
Journa emitted a warning growl after drawing her medium fist back from socking Raditz in his beefy arm. Her eyes narrowed, as she glared at him.  
  
"Ow…come on, Journa, I was just kidding!" Raditz protested amiably.  
  
Journa flashed Raditz a Vegeta-like smirk, as she crossed her arms in a fashion similar to her mate's. "Okay, Raditz, you can have your two big-breasted girls…on one condition!"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I get to have a couple of young, well-formed humanoid studs come up here and entertain me shortly afterwards."  
  
Raditz abruptly threw Journa over his shoulder and tossed her onto the bed. He then pounced on her, as he wound his tail around her waist. He looked down into her Vegeta-like face with a mock-menacing glare on his handsome features. "I don't think so, Princess."  
  
Journa pulled him down for a kiss and some bites on his chin and shoulders. "Some of you men just get riled up over the silliest things" she laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And twenty minutes later, downstairs in the Luxury Heavens Hotel lobby…  
  
Journa was right about some men getting riled up over silly things, and Frieza just happened to be one of those men. Frieza, in his first of three known forms, was sharply yelling at Sutos, who was cowering against the wall.  
  
"What do you mean that the royalty suite has been taken? Who else other than my father, my brother, and myself can afford the royalty suite?" Frieza had his skinny, ribbed arms crossed and his eyes narrowed.  
  
Sutos stammered, with sweat raining down his insect face, "Why, why Prince Stripe and Princess Target of planet Lemur, of course! The Lemurian royalty are as wealthy as the Cold royalty, Lord Frieza."  
  
Frieza tapped a button several times on his scouter after deciding not to annihilate Sutos and the hotel staff just yet. A few seconds later, he called through his scouter, "Father, are you there?"  
  
King Cold's cultured voice came through his end of the scouter channel, "Yes, son?"  
  
"Father, someone took the royalty suite at your hotel on Ritan!"  
  
"Who, son?"  
  
"A couple of stupid royals named Prince Stripe and Princess Target!"  
  
King Cold did not react as Frieza had expected him to. Instead, King Cold laughed. "Why, I remember Prince Stripe. I attended his and Lady Target's wedding on planet Lemur myself! Why my good friend, King Ring, must have sent those two lovebirds here to my hotel for a honeymoon! Just relax, Frieza, most people only have a honeymoon once! Just take the next best room they have!"  
  
"Father!" Frieza hissed. "Are you telling me that I can't get the best suite at my father's own hotel?"  
  
"Not for right now, you can't, son. King Ring and his people have done much for the Cold Empire, and I don't see any harm in rewarding them by letting the future king of Lemur vacation at my hotel."  
  
"Ohhhhhh!" Frieza roared.  
  
"Calm down, Frieza. Just take another luxury suite at some other hotel."  
  
"All of those are booked!"  
  
"Then you'll have to do with what my hotel has. Goodbye, son, I'd like to talk more, but my dear little Caldair is calling me back into bed. Haha, she just can't keep her hands off of me! Farewell!" And with that, King Cold signed off, presumably to go back to bed with his third and favorite wife, the Cara humanoid woman, Lady Caldair.  
  
Frieza clenched his fists, as the two young women with him trembled in fear. Coola, Frieza's brother had generously given one of the girls, unused from Coola's large harem, to his brother as a birthday gift a month ago. She was a mammalian catlike woman with silver fur and long, black shiny hair framing a kittenish face with emerald eyes; her name was Shay. The second young lady was from the Ginyu Girls, and she was currently Frieza's favorite Ginyu Girl; she was a Gemstarian female with mauve hair and blue eyes named Damask. Shay glared at Frieza and Damask when they weren't looking; Shay had already fallen in love with Frieza, and she wanted him for herself. She did not like that Frieza brought along Damask.  
  
"Fine," Frieza huffed to Sutos. "What's the next best room that you have?"  
  
"It's right this way, sire," Sutos said shakily, as he gestured for Frieza and his two ladies to follow him. Sutos was just thankful at the moment to still be alive. 


	7. A Talk With Nama And A Search For A Roya...

Chapter Six: A Talk With Nama And A Search For A Royal Brat  
  
Two days later, planet Grain, Harvest Isle, somewhere in one of the halls of one of the Palace of the Horn of Plenty's towers…  
  
"Dandelion, what do you care about what some bratty young man thinks of you? He should be thankful that you are protecting him. Remember, you don't necessarily have to like him to guard him, and it's only until the danger of Vegeta and Nappa has passed."  
  
"If it ever does, Nama," Tayla sighed through a small, silver remote-control device that acted like a cell phone on planet Earth. The communication device, an Intergalactic Communication Assistant, otherwise called an ICA, was an invention from planet Calmag and a present from Tayla's beloved grandmother, Superior Gran Shalila Chloe. Shalila had given the ICA to Tayla as a present for her being accepted into the Intergalacticpol training program, and Tayla would talk to Shalila and other Clan of Chloe relatives frequently through it. Shalila had also given Caline one as a present for her fourteenth birthday, which had taken place a month ago. The ICAs had a small television-like screen that would show the face of the person at the other end of the ICA channel. Tayla was now talking to her grandmother through her ICA; Shalila was currently on Chloe, in the Palace of Chloe's communication room.  
  
It brought Tayla great relief and pleasure every time she saw the face of her grandmother and her red-gold hair and gray eyes. Shalila Chloe, like all Astorian women, never had their hair turn gray, and she was ninety-seven years old, eighty-two years older than Tayla, but still as strong as ever and still stronger than all of her descendants, even Tayla. Shalila Chloe considered Tayla to be her favorite out of all her descendants; although she never admitted that fact publicly, all her family had divined it, but few held a grudge against Tayla for it.  
  
Shalila and Tayla were very close, and Tayla loved her more than anyone else in their family. Shalila often called Tayla her "dandelion" after that yellow Earth flower that Earthlings considered a weed. Shalila told Tayla that she called her "dandelion" because Tayla was lovely and strong and also because like a dandelion, Tayla grew stronger every time that she was "stepped on".  
  
Shalila had taken Tayla and her brothers, Arlon and Lukan, in as her wards when Tayla was just six-months-old; Tayla's parents had died in a devastating attack against them by the Saiyans fifteen years ago. The Saiyans had killed Tayla's parents, as well as half of Tayla's twenty siblings (Tayla was the youngest out of all of them), and Tayla had barely escaped with her life. Tayla's father had been Prince Mantros Chloe, who would have been the next ruler of Astoria after Shalila, his mother. Now it was Gorna Chloe, Tayla's oldest sister, who would take his place.  
  
Tayla knew much about her parents, but at times they hardly seemed real to her since she had been denied the chance to get to know them. She honored and revered her dead parents, Mantros and his wife, Princess Tika Chloe, but she considered Shalila and Shalila's husband, the Namek, Dirkan, to be her true parents. She had been lovingly raised between them and her sister, Gracina Chloe, the sibling that Tayla was closest to.  
  
She sorely missed her family back on Chloe, especially Shalila, Dirkan, and Gracina, and she at times wondered if joining Intergalacticpol was such a good thing after all. She had wanted to at first to become closer to Bendros, but then she learned of the things that Intergalacticpol officers could do, and she wanted to see if she could be of any help to them and the universe that they had sworn to protect. She wavered at times between excitement at being a future Intergalacticpol officer and dreadful homesickness that literally kept her awake at night.  
  
Now Tayla was anxiously walking the halls, looking for Barley, who had wandered off, as she was talking to "Nama". "Nama" was the affectionate substitute name for "grandmother" that many Clan of Chloe descendants called Shalila Chloe, and "Great-Nama" was what her great-grandchildren called her. Shalila had contacted Tayla on the ICA to see how she and Caline were doing on Grain, and she had caught a distressed Tayla when she was worriedly searching for her errant charge.  
  
It would have normally been easy enough for Tayla to find Barley by sensing his ki signature, but Barley, under Intergalacticpol's training program, had learned to sense and hide his ki. And Barley frequently hid his ki from time to time when he didn't want to be bothered by anyone. Tayla was irritated, for she could not sense Barley anywhere.  
  
"I wish I could be out there fighting Vegeta and Nappa instead of guarding some prince who is chronologically age fourteen, but mentally age two," Tayla grumbled.  
  
Shalila's hearty laugh echoed throughout Tayla's ICA. "Well, dandelion, no one's first assignment in any new position was ever a glamorous one! I'm sure that Gohan had a good reason for making you Prince Barley's bodyguard instead of sending you out with Bendros and Mikos; I understand how you feel, darling, but you know that Gohan can't show favoritism just because you are his niece."  
  
"But I fought against both of them before and won, especially against Vegeta!" Tayla protested.   
  
"I know, dandelion, I know, but remember that Vegeta and Nappa have become much stronger since the last time we fought against them. Vegeta's power has been said by Intergalacticpol officials to have almost doubled since the last time you and him fought. And what if Vegeta and Nappa had gone straight to your location instead of Cornsilk Isle like you and Gohan told me they were supposed to be headed? Your Uncle Gohan has trusted you with a very important task for a recruit because of your previous experience. And I agree with your uncle that it is better if Vegeta and Nappa do not know your location, if possible; you know how pureblooded Saiyans are about revenge. Even if you were able to defeat them again, dandelion, they could still alert Frieza's other minions as to where you are. It is better if none of Frieza's soldiers know any more about you than necessary."  
  
"I know, Nama. I just feel, as if I am wasting my time, especially since Barley makes it clear every day that he could do without me. He likes Caline a lot though and even went as far to declare that he'd make her a fine husband."  
  
"He's just an ungrateful spoiled little snot, dandelion. Some males feel insecure when faced with a stronger female; they feel stronger females are a threat to their masculinity."  
  
"It's not just that, Nama. He thinks that I am the ugliest, scrawniest female that he's ever laid eyes on."  
  
"Did he say that to your face?" Shalila exclaimed, shocked.  
  
"No, but his three best friends ever so kindly told me what Barley really thinks of me. I went to ask them where Barley went, and none of those spoiled little boys would tell me! They said that Barley needed some time alone, instead of spending it with a 'stick princess bodyguard'. They so sweetly told me, Nama, that they had officially dubbed me, 'Princess Taylastick'. When I learned that, I wanted to shove a stick into each of those little prickiens where Polaris doesn't shine-"  
  
"Tayla! Such language! Even though that nasty word does describe them!"  
  
"Sorry, Nama, but it was either prickien or bastardi," Tayla apologized, as she descended down a flight of steps hurriedly. "But seriously, I had to leave before I hurt one of those cretins. I heard a few days before that 'stick' is the worst thing that anyone can call a girl on this planet. I don't why I am so bothered by what a few stupid Grainier boys think of my looks, but I can't seem to help it. I know that I am not as curvy, or as well-endowed or as tall as many girls my age, but why is it such a crime to be small, thin, and short with small breasts?" Tayla's voice shook at her last words, for some crueler people had taunted her in the past about her diminutive bosom, and her tennis-ball sized breasts just happened to be one of her bitterest disappointments about her body.  
  
"It isn't a crime, darling, and I am sorry that those nasty boys made you feel like it was," Shalila told her granddaughter sympathetically. "Tayla, you are very lovely, and being well-endowed, tall and curvy isn't everything. Never mind what a few idiotic fools think; everyone has something about their body that they wish that they could change. Why, when I was your age, I always wanted to be tall with peaches-and-cream skin, blue eyes, and golden-brown hair, but it wasn't nature intended for me. And the looks that I had all my life didn't prevent me from having two loving husbands in a row. Forget about those Grainier boys; the right young man will think that you are the most beautiful creature that he ever set his eyes on."  
  
Tayla sighed heavily. "Thanken, Nama, but now may I ask you something?" She was now at the bottom of the long, winding flight of steps, and she was on her way to the parlors and conservatories in the main part of the wicker palace.  
  
"Of course, dandelion."  
  
"What would you do, if you liked a man, and some other girl said that he was planning on courting her instead?"  
  
"Umm…would this man happen to be Bendros, darling?"  
  
"Yes, Nama, and the other girl is Esmera Pearl." Tayla quickly told Shalila the entire story, trying to keep as calm as possible.  
  
"Well, did Bendros actually say to you that he was going to court Esmera Pearl?"  
  
"No, Nama, but that subject never came up before he and Esmera's father went off to confront Vegeta and Nappa."  
  
"Well, if I were you, Tayla, I would wait until Bendros returned and ask him then. The worse thing that he could say is that Esmera is telling the truth."  
  
"And what if he says that he is?" Tayla asked anxiously. Her hand shook, as she clutched the ICA.  
  
Shalila was quiet for a few moments, trying to think of a good answer to give her. Finally, she said softly, "Then you will have to accept it, dandelion. Bendros isn't the only young man on Astoria, and there are plenty of others that would be happy to court you. I know that would not be easy to accept, but sometimes we cannot always have who we want. And yes, Tayla, there would be others, and would you really want a young man that would choose Esmera over you?"   
  
Shalila was the great-grandmother of Esmera and her brothers, through Princess Shirra, Shalila's granddaughter who was the daughter of Gohan and Gohan's first wife, Kayra. (Kayra had died a long time ago, and now Gohan was married to an African-American Human named Hazel Carr.) Shirra Chloe had died two years after giving birth to Rudijal, Esmera's brother. Mikos had remarried a younger girl, Latera, from his own clan; Latera had given Mikos their son, Pekos, who was not related to the Clan of Chloe at all.   
  
Shalila was kind and courteous to her Clan of Pearl great-grandchildren whenever they came to visit on very rare occasions, but she was not overly fond of them, a fact that she carefully hid most of the time. In her eyes, they were all spoiled, selfish, and snobbish, nothing at all like their mother, who had been a kind, gracious woman. (Shalila privately thought that Shelan and Esmera were the worst.) The Superior Gran knew of the mutual affection that Tayla and Esmera held for Bendros Sahara, and the quiet rivalry between the girls for his attention. Shalila was much closer to Tayla than she was Esmera, and she privately thought that Tayla would be better for Bendros, a young man whom the ruler of Astoria liked very much. But it was Bendros's choice to make, and if Bendros chose Esmera...well, Tayla was better off without him.  
  
"I-I don't know, Nama. I've been in love with Bendros since I was eight-years-old."  
  
Shalila wisely said nothing to this; she could remember when Tayla was twelve-years-old and had fallen for Caline's oldest brother, Crown Prince Ridikar de Tamilieu of Calmag. Sixteen-year-old Ridikar had wanted Tayla from the moment that he had seen her, and he and Tayla were together for a short time, despite the strong disapproval of Tayla's family because they rightly thought that Ridikar was an unsavory character. Tayla had become engaged to Ridikar for a brief time, but she broke off the engagement after Ridikar had tried to rape her. Ridikar had done everything he could to win back Tayla's approval, along with her forgiveness. Sadly, he finally succeeded in doing so when he had given up his life in the War on Calmag to save her from Diamonique, one of Frieza's Top Elite soldiers. Diamonique had ruthlessly killed Ridikar in front of Tayla. Ridikar's death was still a painful memory for Tayla to this day.  
  
"Listen, dandelion," Shalila said consolingly. "If you and Bendros are meant to be together, then it will happen, just like it did with Dirkan and I!"  
  
Tayla laughed then. "I don't know if I want to wait close to seventy years to marry the man that I love, Nama!"  
  
Shalila chuckled, although the memory of that long wait between her and Dirkan brought back some sad memories. When Shalila and Dirkan first decided that they were going to marry many decades ago, many Astorians protested because that meant that Shalila would never be able to bear an heir to Astoria's throne. Not only were Shalila and Dirkan reproductively incompatible, but also Dirkan had been rendered infertile, thanks to a virus, and it was literally required for an Astorian ruler to produce an heir to take his or place later, if possible.  
  
The first Bajal Chloe, who would later become Shalila's first husband, had especially been upset, since he loved Shalila with all of his heart. Dirkan had acquiesced before Shalila did; Shalila had been willing to abdicate Astoria's throne to be with him, but Dirkan said no. The Namek warrior had reluctantly broken up with Shalila, insisting that Shalila marry Bajal instead. Shalila reluctantly did so, and she did grow to love Bajal dearly, but Dirkan had always remained her one true love.  
  
Shalila laughed bravely. "I doubt that you'll have to wait as long as I did, my dear! Calm yourself, Tayla, and remember that you are only fifteen. You have plenty of time for courting and marrying!"  
  
"I know, Nama, but I can't imagine now wanting anyone else. Oh, what chance do I have anyway? Esmera is so beautiful, so tall, with such a large chest; why any man would want her! All of the Grainier boys here have been panting after her and Caline, even if they don't have padded bottoms and long noses! I feel so plain sometimes next to them, even if Caline is one of my closest friends!"  
  
"You're not plain, dandelion," Shalila told her firmly. "And there are men that look for more than beauty; there are so many other things to consider. Just wait and ask Bendros when he returns and see what he says, my dear."  
  
Tayla said softly, "Now that I remember, Caline said almost the exact same words to me earlier. It was just what those boys had called me earlier that made me so distressed again about the whole thing about Bendros and Esmera. And she did say that I wouldn't want a man who would pick Esmera over me."  
  
Shalila said gently, "Caline has given you some good advice, my dear; I suggest that you follow it. And I hope that you consider mine as well. Things will work out the way they are supposed to, I promise you. Dandelion, I hate to cut you off, but I really must go now. I have to go meet with Gran Saturna and Granden Sternos Pearl…which reminds me…have Shelan or Mikos given you a hard time since you and Caline came to Grain?"  
  
"Mikos hasn't bothered me at all yet, Nama, but Shelan still hints that he wants me. Don't worry, he hasn't touched me again, and if he does, he'll be lacking a manhood!"  
  
Shalila laughed softly. "I know that I had to prevent Dirkan at one time from permanently removing Shelan's manhood himself, especially after Shelan tried to molest you! Oh, sweet Orchida, I wanted to castrate the bastardi-er, I mean cretin, myself! Well, if he bothers you again, let Dirkan or I know, and I really, really must go now, my dear! Gooden boden!"  
  
"Gooden boden, Nama! And gooden luken, because you'll need all the luck you can get with dealing with Gran Saturna and Granden Sternos Pearl!"  
  
Shalila said wryly, "Isn't that the truth?" Shalila could barely tolerate the rulers of the Clan of Pearl, especially Gran Saturna. Gran Saturna had once wanted the first Bajal Chloe for herself before marrying Sternos Pearl, and she had never forgiven Shalila for taking Bajal from her. Shalila disliked Gran Saturna because of her caustic, peevish personality and strong prejudices against those of other races, especially Sastorians. Gran Saturna held an especial hatred against Sastorians because of their Saiyan blood, and she forbade anyone of the Clan of Pearl to marry anyone that had the slightest bit of Saiyan in them.  
  
Finally, after about five fervent gooden bodens between them, Shalila and Tayla cut off communication, as Tayla neared one of the fancier parlors in the wicker palace. She cried out in shock when she saw an unconscious body of Prince Barley lying on the hardwood parlor floor next to an overstuffed green chair.  
  
She quickly scurried to Barley's side, felt for a pulse and tried to rouse him.  
  
"Barley, Barley? BARLEY!"  
  
Barley had a pulse, but Barley was still quiet and still.  
  
"BARLEY!"  
  
Barley's eyes finally fluttered open, but his body was still stiff and inert-as if paralyzed.   
  
"Barley! Are you okay?"  
  
He grumbled groggily, "Yeah, yeah. Some bodyguard you are-can't even protect me from your own best friend. You can tell Caline that I don't want her anywhere near me again; I don't want anything to do now with that hysterical, screaming little wench! Thinks herself too good for me!"  
  
Tayla hissed, "Don't you dare talk about Caline like that! Why do you say those things?"  
  
Barley snorted. "It was she who did this to me. Thanks to that girl, I can't move at all! I'm as stiff as a statue! You just keep that wench away from me, got it?"  
  
Tayla clenched her fists, wishing that Barley's tongue were as stiff as his body was at the moment.   
  
She also wished that she knew what would compel Caline to do what she did to Barley. Caline was not the sort of person to attack someone outright without cause; in fact Caline wouldn't so much as hurt a flea, if she could avoid it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thirty minutes before Tayla had arrived and found Barley lying on the floor…  
  
In a green-and-gold decorated parlor with five chairs, two couches, and five tables, Caline had fallen asleep in a huge, overstuffed dark green leather chair. Her long cornsilk hair was now unbound from an earlier braided, upswept hairdo, and it was fanned out along the back of the chair, like thin, scattered rays of silken sunshine. She had just bathed, and she was now dressed in a sheer pale blue caftan with a saffron silk sash draped across her tiny waist. It was currently the style on Chloe to have the sash draped around the waist, instead of over the shoulder, as Astorian females had done a few years ago.  
  
She was sleeping so peacefully, with dreams of seeing Kekron again, when Prince Barley strutted in, a fat, golden glorified rooster dressed in a dullish gold shirt and trousers trimmed with burgundy metal buttons. Heavy burgundy boots covered his huge, fat feet, and they clopped along the floor like horses' hooves.  
  
Prince Barley grinned to himself, as he watched Caline sleep with a small smile forming her rosebud lips. He had liked Caline from the moment that she and Tayla had first been introduced to him by Chief Gohan Chloe of Intergalacticpol. Caline in his eyes was the Grainier ideal for a young girl; she had the large breasts, fair skin, fair hair, sweet and gentle nature, and amiability desired in a Grainier male's wife. Of course, Caline did not have the preferred plump bottom and long nose, but those minor flaws could be forgiven. She was kind, loving and mild-mannered, nothing at all like her companion Tayla, in Barley's eyes. On Grain, very few females were actual warriors or soldiers, and most females tended the household and fields while males did everything else.   
  
Barley honestly did not see how someone as small and delicate-looking as Tayla could actually be stronger than he was; he thought that his parents had thrust Tayla onto him as a joke. There was no way that Tayla could be a real warrior or fighter, and yet Chief Gohan had insisted on making Tayla his bodyguard…and Barley's parents had agreed to it!  
  
Tayla was too much of an anomaly in Barley's eyes and very ugly-looking in his opinion. She was too skinny, with hardly any breasts, very few curves, with dark skin and dark hair. Her bottom, round and perky, was her only redeeming physical feature in Barley's opinion, but other than that, he thought that Tayla was undernourished, underweight, and just so plain and so ugly, not at all the Grainier ideal for a female! Not to mention her unfeminine temper and her lack of respect for him and his station!  
  
Barley and his male Grainier companions who attended him from time to time had all made fun of Tayla behind her back on the few occasions when she was not around, and they all agreed with Barley that Tayla was the scrawniest, unhealthiest thing that they ever saw. They all wondered who would actually want to marry or even court her. She surely couldn't stand up to even a mild windstorm, or bear strong children! Barley and his friends, rude as he was, had all dubbed Tayla "Princess Taylastick" or the "stick princess" behind her back. It was a great humiliation and insult on planet Grain for a girl to be nicknamed "Stick", and any girl with Tayla's figure was mostly shunned by young men and called that awful name.  
  
But Barley decided to forget about his "stick princess " bodyguard for now and concentrate on his prize-the lovely Caline, whom he and the other Grainer boys all openly admired despite her lack of a padded bottom and long nose. Barley had already warned his companions that he intended Caline for himself only, and that they were to back off. The other boys submitted and left Caline alone.  
  
Barley strolled over to Caline's chair and ran her soft, silky hair through his thick fingers. "Beautiful…" he murmured in a voice deeper and more manly than his normal whiny tone, as his fingertips traveled down to the back of her snowy neck. He then bent down towards her neck, brushing fat, slimy pale lips against smooth alabaster skin. He trailed hot kisses to her throat, as he bent over her body with his own, his face close to hers now. He took a few moments to bend down and nuzzle and kiss at her throat before brining his lips back up to hers.  
  
"Sweet, so sweet…" Barley murmured, with his lips now an inch away from Caline's. Barley had kissed and petted with two girls before, so he was confident that he knew what he was doing. He was still a virgin, but he had heard enough from his father and gossip from older boys to know what to do with a girl. He didn't intend to seduce Caline, not right now anyway; he just wanted to kiss her, maybe touch her for a bit…  
  
"Sweet, lovely Caline," Barley purred. "Liked you, wanted you, just want to get to know you better…"  
  
And then her large, cobalt blue eyes shot open-in pure terror, as she saw Barley's face within inches of her own.  
  
"C-Caline!" Barley gasped.  
  
Caline shrieked in wild fear, not only at Barley's presence, but Barley's words…words that were almost close to the same words that her deceased husband, Alberm, had said to her the first night that he had raped her…  
  
"Sweet, lovely Caline…I've liked you, desired you, wanted you for a long time…just want to get to know you better…wanted you for myself since you were nine years old…like I said, wanted you…just want to get to know you better…will get to know you better…"  
  
That horrible memory of Alberm's words to her just before he forced himself upon her for the first of many times came rushing back to Caline's terrified mind…a memory that had not been dredged up for years. A memory that Caline had thought that she had finally forgotten.  
  
And now Barley's words, too similar to Alberm's had brought back that memory in full force.  
  
"GET OFF OF ME!" Caline screamed, as she seized his thick arm. Before Barley could react, his entire body went stiff, and he fell off of Caline and her chair like a humanoid statue. His plump body crashed to the floor after Caline released his arm. She sobbed in horror when she saw Barley's inert body hit the dark hardwood floor. Barley's head hit the wooden surface, knocking him out.  
  
"No!" the frightened Calmagian princess gasped. "What have I done?"  
  
She then realized what she had done-she had paralyzed Barley just by grabbing him. Like all Calmagians, Caline could naturally paralyze people whenever she wanted to, just by touching them. She had just unwittingly paralyzed Barley in a frantic attempt to protect herself from anything that he might try, especially anything that reeked of Alberm's previous actions.  
  
She scurried off of the chair, hot tears streaming down her pale face. She bent down and tried to nudge Barley, but Barley would not budge. With trembling paler-than-pale fingers, Caline felt his wide neck for a pulse. Fortunately there was one, but Caline was still worried. What would happen if and when Barley awoke? Would he have her arrested? Would he come after her and hurt her for what she did?  
  
Caline frantically ran out of the parlor, crying and sobbing wildly, searching for the halls for someone who might be able to help. 


	8. Frieza And His Forces Learn About The Sa...

Chapter Seven: Frieza And His Forces Learn About The Saiyans' Arrest  
  
On planet Ritan, Frieza's hotel suite, in Frieza's bed…  
  
"Oh, Lord Frieza!"   
  
"One more, time, Lord Frieza, please!"  
  
"Whatever you say, ladies!" Frieza purred to Shay and Damask, who were sharing with him the gold-framed, canopy bed that was covered in silk navy blue sheets and blankets and decorated with ruby and plum colored pillows. Frieza was tickling Shay's chin with his finger while the tip of his tail was massaging Damask's back. Damask was nibbling on Frieza's collarbone, as she lay on her stomach while Shay, silently competing with Damask, was rubbing her tail up and down Frieza's leg. Frieza cooed happily until his scouter resting on the peige nighstand nearby went off.  
  
Frieza tried to ignore the beeping for as long as he could, so he could attend to his two women with him, but finally the sound grated on his nerves too badly, so he felt forced to answer it.  
  
He had Shay reach behind and hand him his scouter. Frieza grudgingly pressed a button on his scouter, muttering, "Somebody important better have died!" He said impatiently through his scouter channel, "Yes?"  
  
"Sorry to disturb you on your vacation, Lord Frieza, but we have a problem," Zarbon's voice said through the scouter.  
  
Frieza grumbled heavily, "Can't it wait until I get back? I left you in charge, Zarbon, you deal with it."  
  
"Sire, two of our soldiers was arrested by Intergalacticpol."  
  
"WHAT?" Frieza screamed through his scouter, causing both Shay and Damask to cower away from him. "WHO, ZARBON? WHO? WHO WAS STUPID ENOUGH TO GET CAPTURED BY INTERGALACTICPOL?"  
  
Zarbon's voice panted nervously. "V-Vegeta and-and N-Nappa, sire."  
  
"Those two idiots!" Frieza hissed. "I'm tempted to leave those monkeys in that state! Those two were supposed to go to planet Grain to bring Prince Barley back to work for me; they were also supposed to clear that planet! Did Grain get cleared before they were captured?"  
  
"I'm afraid not, sire. Vegeta and Nappa didn't even make it past Cornsilk Isle; two Intergalacticpol officers by the names of Bendros Sahara and Mikos Pearl interceded and captured them. Our spy in Intergalacticpol tells me that they are being held in a maximum-security cell that everyone claims that even you would have a hard time escaping from, sire."  
Frieza snorted. "That's a joke! No cell could hold me! How can that pathetic police force even hold two powerful Saiyans?"  
  
"Ki-restraining collars, sire. The ki levels of Vegeta and Nappa have been reduced significantly. Even a newborn Astorian could take them down, from what I have been told. Vegeta and Nappa are wearing the collars all of the time, even when they have to shower. They are to be arraigned and tried for the planets they've destroyed and the lives they have taken. The Rosetta Interplanetary Council is the one who will put them on trial, if they cannot pick a fair and impartial jury. At least that is what our spy has told us."  
  
"A fair and impartial jury! Ha!" Frieza scoffed. "Most of the universe is aware of the Saiyans, and no one would even think of voting for them! Looks like our two monkeys are about to be scalped."  
  
"It's a pity, sire, but Vegeta and Nappa did bring it on themselves. Well, since we've lost them, what should I do concerning any property or possessions that they may hold? They were a couple of good fighters, but very foolish indeed. Can't say I'll really miss them though. The only ones who really cared for them were Raditz and Journa and possibly Jaden, for she was the one who trained Vegeta; well, she won't miss Nappa, and neither will we. Shall I catch you up on the other comings and goings, sire? The Ginyu Force has-"  
  
"Zarbon!" Frieza snapped. "What about the monkeys?"  
  
"What about them, sire?" Zarbon asked casually. "You said yourself that they are about to be scalped, and naturally, we can't waste our time and energy to go rescue them from Intergalacticpol. Surely, there's nothing more to be said or done about them unless they manage to escape, and-"  
  
"Zarbon," Frieza said coolly, "do you intend for us to write them off and forget about them?"  
  
"Of course, sire. Surely, you don't wish us to waste our time trying to save them."  
  
"Zarbon, I am surprised at you," Frieza said in that cool tone. "You are actually just going to let them languish in jail, aren't you? Did you think that I would just allow them to stay there as Intergalacticpol's prisoners?"  
  
Zarbon stammered, "S-Sire, you're not actually suggesting that we go rescue them, aren't you?"  
  
"What does it sound like, Zarbon?" Frieza asked edgily. "YES, I WANT YOU TO GO RESCUE THEM! As annoying as they are, they are among my best soldiers. An obedient Saiyan is a terrible thing to waste, Zarbon, and I want Vegeta and Nappa saved."  
  
"But, but sire, surely that would be a mistake," Zarbon stammered.  
  
"A mistake?" Frieza asked calmly. "Zarbon, are you second-guessing me? Are you suggesting that I don't know what I am doing? I would hate to think that your faith in my judgment has diminished. Has it, Zarbon? Has my own Head Commander started to doubt his lord and master?"  
  
"No-no, sire, of course not, but-"  
  
"Then see that they are rescued! Do you know what could happen, Zarbon, if Vegeta and Nappa are put on trial? Knowing those two monkeys, they would squeal on me just to spite me. Do you honestly think that they would keep quiet if questioned? Vegeta is very sly, very cunning, you know, and no doubt he would try to negotiate a deal in his and Nappa's favor that would endanger my future activities. What if they reveal that I am on Ritan at this moment? What if they reveal where planet Ice, my home planet, is? Intergalacticpol and the Rosetta Interplanetary Council could get the Astorians and other equally powerful races to team up against us, against me! Normally those races aren't a threat to me, if they stand alone, but if they gang up on me, there is no telling what they would do! Zarbon, I want this matter taken care of immediately! Where are they located?"  
  
"On the Intergalacticpol station on the moon of Thresh just outside of planet Grain. Who should I send, sire?"  
  
"Hmm…" Frieza said thoughtfully, as his fingers danced lightly along the curve of Shay's shoulder. His tail was now wrapped around the smooth, shapely leg of Damask. He kissed Shay's throat lightly, as he pondered as to whom to send to Grain. Finally, he said, "Oh…hmm…why don't you and Dodoria go? And Jaden, as well. You and Dodoria can rescue Vegeta and Nappa while Jaden clears Grain…no, wait, Dodoria can clear Grain. I need a shape-shifter like Jaden to get into the Intergalacticpol space station, and I know that you happen to know a couple of people on the RIC. Those two officials could be useful to us, should Vegeta and Nappa's case make it to trial. Send Jaden to Grain and Thresh first."  
  
"Sire, there's a problem with Jaden going," Zarbon replied.  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Jaden is due to go on vacation, Lord Frieza. I believe that she was planning to go to another one of our five vacation planets, planet Cristabel-Centauri. She's supposed to departing within the next few hours."  
  
"Then catch her! Tell her I said that her vacation has been postponed. She is the only shape-shifter in the Elite that I have at the moment, and I must have Elite officials on this rescue mission! Now hurry and go catch her before she leaves! And go find Dodoria!"  
  
"Yes, sire. Anything else!"  
  
"Yes. I expect you to handle this matter, Zarbon, as I am on vacation and do not wish to be disturbed any more than necessary. If I have to handle this matter myself, you will lose your head! Rescuing two Saiyans from that weakling Intergalacticpol shouldn't be too hard for three Top Elite officers to do. And clearing planet Grain should only take a few days. Between you three, I want Prince Barley captured still; inform Dodoria of that."  
  
"Yes, sire."  
  
"Do not fail me, Zarbon. I will not have any more repeats of Calmag or Chloe, is that clear?"  
  
"Y-Yes…s-sire!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Frieza's mother ship, The Elite Lounge And Bar…  
  
"Tipsy, I need three bolts of blue!"  
  
"Coming right up, Commander Jaden!"  
  
Tipsy, who was the popular bartender in the Elite Lounge And Bar, came from the cleared planet Mimosa. He was a short bald man with white skin, large round blue-green eyes and peachy cheeks. He almost always dressed in flamboyant, brightly colored tuxedos with the same bright pink bowtie every time. He had been spared out of his race because of his ability to make over two thousand different types of beverages, both alcoholic and non-alcoholic. His most popular and famous drink was Crystal Blue Persuasion, which was a blue mixed alcoholic beverage that was normally drank in shot glasses that tasted of various fruits from at least ten different planets; it was an alcoholic version of fruit punch. Whenever anyone wanted a glass of Crystal Blue Persuasion, they would always say ask for a "bolt (shot) of blue". The drink had originally been called Aqua Haze, and then Crystal Blue, but Frieza's male soldiers had added the "persuasion" onto the name after seeing that it was easier to get women into bed with them after giving them a few "bolts of the blue."  
  
Tipsy handed the three shot glasses of the blue, fruity drink to a large, navy-blue alligator creature who was seven-feet and seven-inches tall and had two powerful, muscular tails that were agile for their thickness. The alligator-like alien had glowing yellow eyes, and an expression that usually ranged between rage, indifference, or grimness. Several times a month she would actually smile, but few people were lucky enough to catch her in that good a mood. The teeth that hung out of her alligator mouth from time to time usually dissuaded most people from bothering her. And few would bother her anyway, for she was a Top Elite Officer, the most feared woman in Frieza's Elite, possibly all of Frieza's army.   
  
"Hear that you're going on vacation, Commander Jaden," Tipsy told his patron cheerfully. "Bet you'll be glad to be getting away for a while."  
  
"Got that right," Jaden quipped, as she swigged down one of the shot glasses of drink. She licked her lips and burped. "Not bad, Tipsy, enough to hit the spot. That's one thing that I'll miss about this place. Planet Cristabel-Centauri doesn't have anything even remotely tasting like a Crystal Blue Persuasion. Wish I could take a bottle of this with me, but the bottle will bust…ah well."  
  
"Would you like another bolt of blue, Commander?"  
  
"Yeah, why not. One more for outer space, thanks."  
  
"Didn't anyone tell you that you shouldn't drink and fly?" asked a gentle, silken voice.  
  
"Who asked you?" Jaden told the speaker sharply, but she then grinned. Her best friend had just come into the restaurant and sat down at the bar on a bar stool next to her. A four-feet and seven-inches twenty-six-year-old young woman was now sitting besides her, gracefully as can be. She had a face and a head like a panther's, and she had a huge mane of hair that was ruby-red on the right side and emerald-green on the other. She also had tear-shaped pale-green eyes and a small, peach panther-like nose. The rest of her snowy-colored body was humanoid-like, however. She was tiny and delicate in appearance, too small and dainty to be one of Frieza's Top Elite officers.  
  
But she was, although she was physically the weakest out of the twelve members of Frieza's Top Elite. Her greatest power lay in her telekinetic abilities; her mind powers were strong enough to move small planets, and her telekinesis more than made up for her lack of physical strength. She was one of the more popular soldiers in Frieza's army because of her friendliness and beauty; Frieza liked her also, even though he was as hard on her as he was on the others.  
  
"C'mon, Jaden. That's what--your hundredth bolt of blue?"  
  
"Haha, very funny, Chestra. I can't have a second one?"  
  
"You already had your second one; that one's your fourth," Tipsy piped up cheerily before he thought. Jaden glared at him.  
  
"Shut up, Tipsy," she growled.  
  
Tipsy chuckled, as he went to grab a hot, wet towel to wipe down the marble bar with. Jaden gulped down her fourth drink defiantly. Chestra shook her head and sighed ruefully.  
  
"Well, you'll have to cut down on that when you reach Cristabel-Centauri. No one down there can make Crystal Blue Persuasions properly."  
  
"Yeah, but that's alright, I'll just switch to bourbon for a couple of weeks. I refuse to drink those imitation drinks that they swear are just like Tipsy's. Anyway, Chestra, I'm looking forward to getting away from here for a while."  
  
"You won't miss even me?" Chestra asked with a pretend pout.  
  
"'Course I will!" Jaden joked. "You're the only other fellow Top Elite officer that I can freely complain to about Frieza without being squealed on."  
  
"Haha," Chestra said wryly, narrowing her spring-green eyes at Jaden.  
  
"C'mon, Chestra, you know it was a joke. Too bad Frieza wouldn't let us take our vacations at the same time. You and I could have shook up Cristabel-Centauri together and drove the natives insane! You're one of the few things that I'll miss about this place. But look at it this way, Chestra, you'll have more time to sleep with Zarbon, or do whatever it is that you two do together."  
  
Chestra laughed. Zarbon was her mate of seven years; they had been together since she was eighteen-years-old; Zarbon was at least four or five decades older than she was. Chestra and Zarbon were known to be the tightest, happiest couple under Frieza, and Jaden admitted that they deserved their happiness. When Chestra had first come into Frieza's army seven years ago, she and Zarbon had fallen for each other almost immediately, but because of Frieza's strict rule forbidding sexual or romantic contact between trainers and their recruits, they were unable to act on their passion because Zarbon was Chestra's trainer.   
  
Young Chestra had most of the Elite males falling for her, including Captain Ginyu and Balair; both Top Elite officers had once betted as to who would get her into bed first and be her first man. Chestra politely tolerated Ginyu and barely tolerated Balair, but it would be Frieza and King Cold who would be her greatest concerns. Frieza had gone as far as to try to rape Chestra before Zarbon and Jaden risked their lives (and Frieza's wrath) to come to her rescue. Chestra and Zarbon had run away together to planet Kyui (formerly known as Sime before the Unibraugh race had bought it from Frieza), where Chestra had willingly given her virginity to him.   
  
Their slice of paradise did not last for long, for Frieza, Balair, and Dodoria quickly found them. After a scuffle with Balair and Dodoria, Zarbon and Frieza fought each other for Chestra; Zarbon knew that he couldn't win against his lord and master, but he wasn't willing to surrender Chestra to the tyrant either. Fortunately, King Cold had followed Frieza to Kyui, and under mysterious circumstances, Frieza had backed off from Chestra entirely and gave his blessing for her and Zarbon to be together. To this day, neither Chestra nor anyone else in Frieza's army knew what had caused Frieza's change of heart. Chestra had later learned that King Cold had wanted her at one time, but he too had backed off. This was a great mystery among Frieza's Elite to this day, since neither Frieza nor King Cold were the type to easily give up a young woman as a potential concubine or mate. Chestra was just relieved that she and Zarbon could be together with as little threat as possible.  
  
Chestra was now daydreaming of Zarbon, and a sweet, kittenish smile was forming on her catlike face. Jaden smiled, a pleasant smile, rather than one of her usual grim ones. Seeing Chestra so in love with her Zarbon occasionally made the loner Jaden wonder what it would be like to have someone special like that. It was not something that Jaden would know, nor would she want to.  
  
Jaden wanted nothing to do with men as potential mates, lovers, or even one-night-stands, not that she really had any offers coming to her. Sex seldom appealed to her, and she thought that mating and courting and dating were a foolish waste of time for her. From a young age, she had been turned off from sex and lovers forever, thanks to her cruel trainer, Sagash, a half-Sistrai, half-Egimari Top Elite Officer who had raped and molested her off and on before Jaden had finally killed him in self-defense. Sagash had been the only man to ever really desire Jaden that she knew of, and she long ago figured if that was the only kind of man that she could attract, then she was better off alone.  
  
But she was often lonely, with Chestra as one of the few real friends in her life, in fact her closest one ever. Jaden and Chestra were twelve years apart in age, but the age difference mattered little except for Jaden's vast life experience and Chestra's youthful optimism and vitality. Jaden was a pragmatic realist, and Chestra was a hopeful idealist, despite her service under Frieza, but the two women complemented each other well. Despite their different personalities and viewpoints, they actually had plenty in common. They had both been sold to Frieza, Jaden by her father, and Chestra by her last owners, the Triumvirate of Planet Egimari. Both of them had been lonesome with few friends, and they had both had to endure cruel and lecherous men. And both of them still had some vestige of goodness within them, although Chestra was able to access hers much more easily than Jaden could. Usually when the two female Top Elite Officers did something kind for someone else, it was usually Chestra that had initiated it; Jaden was often the one to try to discourage her, but she gave in now and then to Chestra when they had nothing to lose.  
  
Jaden would miss Chestra sorely when she left for Cristabel-Centauri; there would be plenty to do on that planet, but it wasn't the same without a friend along. Even loners needed companionship.  
  
"But there'll be some things that I'll be looking forward to, even if I am going alone, Chestra. No Frieza, no Dodoria, no purging planets, no Frieza, plenty of sunshine, room service, no Frieza, no Sistrai, sleeping in late, swimming, no Frieza, no worrying if someone's going to try to assassinate me, fancy hotel, no Frieza, being waited on hand-and-foot, great food, and did I mention…no Frieza?"  
  
Chestra laughed. "Well, I hope that you have a good time," she told Jaden warmly.  
  
"Thanks. I fully intend to. I have the best suite in the best hotel on all of Cristabel-Centauri. And my room has a huge tub with water jets; that tub's large enough to be a swimming pool. And I heard that they know how to grill a steak! Why I wish I was on my way there right now, but I can wait another hour until they fuel my space pod-"  
  
"I'm afraid that you'll have to postpone your trip, Jaden."  
  
Both Jaden and Chestra turned around to see Zarbon standing behind them, with his arms crossed, looking somber. Dodoria was with him, grinning with his hands on his wide hips.  
  
"Well, looks like you gotta come back to work much sooner than you thought, Jaden," Dodoria crowed happily. He despised Jaden with a passion, and the feeling was mutual. Dodoria had replaced Balair as Jaden's archenemy since Balair had died three years ago. Neither warrior missed a chance to trip up or humiliate the other whenever possible. Dodoria had been a close friend and favored student of Sagash, and he hated Jaden for killing him.  
  
Jaden wheezed. "You two have to be joking, right?"  
  
"I'm afraid not, Jaden," Zarbon said quietly. "Lord Frieza insists. Vegeta and Nappa have been arrested by Intergalacticpol."  
  
"Good for them," Jaden said nonchalantly. Jaden cared nothing for Nappa, but she did hold some respect and liking for Vegeta, her best and former student. The Rybanese warrior wasn't too concerned about their arrest; she figured that the two Saiyans would eventually escape on their own in no time. She said casually, "So what does their being arrested have to do with my postponing my vacation? You know those two; Vegeta's probably already plotted a way for them to escape and destroy everyone who arrested them. The Supreme Kai himself couldn't hold those two for long." She then called to Tipsy, "Tipsy, I need one more bolt of blue!"  
  
"Coming right up," Tipsy told her quickly, as he dashed over to one of the machines to make Jaden's favorite drink. He then handed Jaden her drink, but before Jaden could gulp it down, Dodoria snatched it out of her hand.  
  
"Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Jaden roared at him.  
  
"I was thirsty, and you surely had plenty," Dodoria told her easily, and then he swallowed Jaden's drink in one shot.  
  
Jaden growled, and Zarbon zipped in between her and Dodoria before Jaden attempted to murder the fat, pink minion. "C'mon you two, we've got to go rescue the monkeys; Lord Frieza's ordered it. Our spy in Intergalacticpol says that Vegeta and Nappa are wearing ki-restraining collars and are locked in a maximum-security cell. If they could escape, they would have already done so."  
  
"How were those monkeys stupid enough to get themselves caught?" Dodoria wanted to know.  
  
"It doesn't matter now, Dodoria," Zarbon sighed. "We have so much to do now, and we also have to go capture Prince Barley since the Saiyans failed at that too. Speaking of Saiyans…has anyone here heard from Raditz or Journa?"  
  
No one had. Zarbon sighed. "We'll have to send a search party for them once this matter concerning the other two Saiyans has been resolved. I can't believe that Lord Frieza is making us do this, but we have no choice." He then walked over to Chestra and brushed his lips against hers quickly. "I'm sorry, my love, I know that you were looking forward to us having some time alone together, but you know how that goes."  
  
Chestra quickly kissed him back. "Good luck, Zarbon. Be careful. This is Intergalacticpol you and Jaden and Dodoria are dealing with."  
  
"Intergalacticpol is nothing!" Dodoria scoffed. "Especially since their bosses now include a good friend of Zarbon's."  
  
"WHAT?" Jaden and Chestra asked.  
  
Zarbon smiled. "A good friend of mine who happen to be in Frieza's high favor is now on the Rosetta Interplanetary Council, who run the Rosetta Galaxy branch of Intergalacticpol. Even if Vegeta and Nappa get tried before them, that official has plenty of influence. Those two will never be convicted, even if every surviving race in the universe testifies against them."  
  
"Umm…Zarbon, aren't you forgetting something?" Jaden asked grimly. "There are ten on that council, and one person in favor of the Saiyans has no chance against the other nine who will want them put away for life or executed. No one else will want to vote in Vegeta or Nappa's favor, assuming that their trial is a council one. If it's a jury one, you know that no one will agree to let those two go free."  
  
"Yes, but from what my friend on the Council told me, a decision to convict someone of their crimes must be unanimous, and if one person or more cannot vote in that way, a mistrial is declared. It only takes one, Jaden, and with my friend's help, a second trial can be delayed. And by the time the second trial occurs, we'll surely have Vegeta and Nappa out, Jaden. Dodoria will capture Prince Barley."  
  
"I'm lookin' forward to it," Dodoria added. "I've heard that Intergalacticpol's assigned our former quarry, Tayla Chloe, to be his bodyguard. I'm lookin' forward to destroyin' her before I take away that puking adolescent boy!"  
  
Jaden snorted. "You just better hope that kid didn't become any stronger, Dodo, or she'll take care of you like she did last time!"  
  
Dodoria snapped, sticking his ugly, pink face into Jaden's, "For your info, I defeated her until that green slug, Dirkan, came along! He caught me off guard and sent me into the ground! I've got somethin' against him too! I'm gonna get both that Namek and the skinny girl brat!"  
  
"So Tayla Chloe is Prince Barley's bodyguard…" Chestra said thoughtfully, ignoring Dodoria's tirade. "How old would she be now-sixteen?"  
  
"Not quite," Zarbon told her. "At least fifteen."  
  
"Does Lord Frieza still want us to go after her?" Jaden inquired.  
  
"Lord Frieza had said before to capture her if we find her, but his main interests have turned elsewhere," Zarbon replied. "Frieza would still like to have her among our army to hurt Shalila Chloe and the Clan of Chloe, but right now Barley is our main focus."  
  
"He can't be that strong," Jaden quipped. "He's a Grainier. The Grainier race is not any stronger than the Calmagian race was, and I haven't known any of the Grainiers to really have any unique powers. None of us even know if Barley has that high enough of a ki level for our trip to Grain to be worth it. No one that I know of has even measured his ki level, if I am correct."  
  
"He was measured by Intergalacticpol officials, from what our spy has told us. His ki level is at least close to seven-thousand, not bad for a Grainier."  
  
"Seven-thousand!" Dodoria jeered. "That would only get him into the Lower Elites, if he made the Elite at all." He shouted to Tipsy, "Tipsy, two bolts of blue for me!"  
  
"Coming right up, Commander Dodoria!" Tipsy chirped.  
  
"And I'll take two myself," Zarbon added.  
  
"And I'd like a couple myself, please," Chestra added.  
  
Tipsy nodded and went to fill their orders. While Tipsy was preparing their drinks, a purple housefly with neon-green clear wings and neon electric-blue eyelashes flew around them. She was carrying a small white cloth in her legs; she was unusually strong for a housefly. The fly began to wipe down the bar, and none of the Top Elites swatted at her, the way that they would have done with any other insect.  
  
"Hello, everyone," the housefly squeaked.  
  
"Hello Eyelet," Chestra told the insect warmly.  
  
The others grunted a greeting, and Jaden asked, "Heard anything interesting lately, Eyelet?"  
  
Eyelet looked up at Jaden through her compound eyes. "No, other than your conversation just now, Commander Jaden. I've heard that your vacation was postponed."  
  
"Unfortunately," Jaden sighed.   
  
"I am sorry, Commander," Eyelet said, as she wiped down the bar in small circles. "I myself would like to take a vacation, but where would a housefly go to take it? Anywhere I would go, I would either be squashed or eaten. I've often wished that I was big like the rest of you."  
  
"You mean as big like normal people, or as big as Dodoria?" Jaden snickered; she would get back at Dodoria for snatching her drink. Eyelet would have laughed, but Dodoria's hand was too close to her, and she was right within his hitting range. Dodoria growled at Jaden, but Jaden just snorted.  
  
"I lost three pounds last week," Dodoria wheezed. "And you have room to talk, Jaden! You eat twice as much as I do!"  
  
"Yes," Jaden said slyly, "but I'm from a race that has a better metabolism."  
  
"Hah!" Dodoria sneered. "And I'm from a race that still exists! I've heard that the Hycanese are enjoying your former home planet, Jaden. Pretty lonely being the only one left of your race, isn't it?"  
  
"You son of a-" Jaden began, but Zarbon stepped between her and Dodoria. Chestra quickly stepped up next to Jaden. Both she and Zarbon intended to keep Jaden and Dodoria from killing each other.  
  
"That's enough, both of you," Zarbon told them, as Tipsy brought them their drinks. Tipsy looked uncomfortable.   
  
"Should I come back at a better time?" the bartender inquired.  
  
"Just leave the drinks, Tipsy," Zarbon told him. "Everything's fine."  
  
"C'mon, Eyelet," Tipsy told his employee and closest friend. "Let's go get a snack." He set the tray of drinks on the bar and began to leave.  
  
Eyelet was all too glad to get away, as she flew off of the bar and followed Tipsy. Tipsy called out for another employee of his to take over while he and Eyelet went on a break.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In the backroom, behind the bar, as Tipsy and Eyelet shared a plate of chips and some vegetable dip, Tipsy was thoughtful as he drank some fruit juice; he made it a personal rule of his never to drink on duty. "We can sympathize with Commander Jaden, Eyelet," he said somberly, as he dipped a ridged chip into the bowl of dip. "We're no better off than she is, really."  
  
Eyelet, sitting on the edge of the dip bowl, as she lapped small bits of dip, agreed. She and Tipsy were not from the same race, but they were from the same planet. Both of them came from planet Mimosa, a peaceful, isolated planet, where Tipsy had been from the Mimosan race (most of the Mimosans resembled Tipsy's body structure and skin color), and Eyelet from the Kincasan race, which was a race of intelligent, unusually strong houseflies of various bright colors. The Mimosan and the Kincasan race had been close friends and allies for years before Frieza had sent, and the Kincasan natives had often shared households and tables with their bigger friends, the Mimosans.   
  
It had been Balair and Sagash who had raided and cleared Mimosa under Frieza's orders and destroyed almost all of the life there. When most of Mimosa's population had been destroyed, Sagash and Balair happened to stumble into Tipsy's privately owned bar for a drink. Tipsy had had a wife and two little boys who had been killed in the planet purging days before Sagash and Balair entered his bar. Tipsy and several Kincasan housefly families living in his bar had been planning to flee Mimosa when Balair and Sagash showed up. Sagash and Balair captured Tipsy and killed most of the houseflies before they could escape, and Sagash had ordered Tipsy to make some drinks. Tipsy, certain that he was going to die, made the two brutal Top Elite officers Mimosa's most popular drink, which he himself had created, a drink that was originally called Aqua Haze, but was later to be renamed Crystal Blue Persuasion.   
  
Sagash and Balair had been so impressed and delighted with the drink and others of Tipsy's original beverages that they had chosen to spare him. Sagash thought that Tipsy could be useful as a bartender, so he and Balair took Tipsy captive, allowing him to take only what could be put into two suitcases. Before leaving Mimosa (later to be renamed Angolez), Tipsy had begged for one small favor which the officers, being in an unusually good mood, granted. The bartender had been allowed to take a small nest of twenty Kincasan maggots with him alive. Sagash and Balair didn't understand what the big deal was with protecting a bunch of maggots, but they allowed Tipsy to do so.  
  
The trip from Mimosa back to Frieza's mother ship had taken a couple of months, and out of the twenty Kincasan maggots that Tipsy had brought away with him, only seven survived the journey. And out of those seven maggots, only three lived to grow to adulthood. And out of those three, only Eyelet survived to this day; the other two had been squashed or eaten by Frieza's soldiers. Tipsy had raised Eyelet himself, and he and the housefly were inseparable. Because of his cheerfulness, his impartiality towards the other employees and soldiers of Frieza, and his vast variety of popular beverages, Frieza and his soldiers held Tipsy in high favor, and they allowed no one to harass the bartender or even Eyelet. Tipsy and Eyelet were allowed to come and go as they pleased, so long as they remained loyal to Frieza and did not seek to escape him. Wisely realizing that they had no other options, Tipsy and Eyelet continued to stay and serve the Elite patrons of the Elite Lounge And Bar, which Tipsy had been made the manager.  
  
Although he was treated well by Frieza's Elite and Frieza himself, Tipsy missed his old home planet from time to time, and he missed his dead wife and children. He could empathize completely with those who too were the survivors of near-extinct races, such as Jaden and the Saiyans. Tipsy didn't like what Frieza and his soldiers did, but he wisely kept his mouth shut and neither helped nor hindered them in their reign of terror. Tipsy took no sides, and he remained neutral and impartial during any disputes among Frieza's soldiers; his ability to mind his own business entirely was one of the main reasons he was still alive. Eyelet had adopted the same policy from maggothood, and she too remained alive and unthreatened. They were also very good listeners; the Elite soldiers would freely tell them their activities and confide their secrets to them, because they believed honestly that Tipsy and Eyelet were no threat to them. Tipsy and Eyelet never revealed anything to anyone; if Frieza had wanted to, he could pry many secrets about his soldiers out of them, but thankfully, he never did. The bartender and his housefly companion often spent their free time together; they had both tried dating those closest to their races, but they had not succeeded in finding anyone. Eyelet had a mate five years ago, but he had been eaten by one of Frieza's Low-Level soldiers before he could impregnate her.  
  
They were now quietly discussing the dilemma of the Grain mission that the Top Elite officers had been talking about; they only discussed the soldiers with each other. While they were talking and giving their own private opinions of what the Top Elites were doing, they heard the shrill, icy-sweet voice of Commander Diamonique screaming:  
  
"What do you mean that I can't go on this trip? They took my Vegeta!"  
  
Tipsy and Eyelet cautiously left the table and crept to the doorway of the backroom. Tipsy cracked the door slightly, and he and Eyelet quietly peeked out the crack, with Eyelet resting on the back of Tipsy's hand. They saw and heard Commander Diamonique from planet Gemstar screaming at Commanders Zarbon, Dodoria, and Jaden. Head Commander Zarbon was trying to remain calm while the frightening expressions on the faces of Jaden and Dodoria clearly indicated that they would have happily broken her lovely neck had they been allowed.  
  
Commander Diamonique, also known as Lady Diamonique of the Diamondian Tribe of Gemstar, was a beautiful woman. She was five-feet, nine-inches tall, with voluptuous curves and a large bosom that was mostly artificial, but nice to look at nonetheless. She had short, icy-blue and silver-streaked hair that was cut into a pageboy, and she also had a tiny, pointed nose, large, pouty bluish lips and peach skin that was tinged blue. She had black diamond eyes and blue diamond nails, which contained one of the deadliest poisons in the universe; a scratch from those nails could kill the wrong person. And her personality, although seductive, could be as nasty as her nails.  
  
"I demand to be allowed to go!" she hissed at her fellow Top Elite officers. "My Vegeta is in danger, and I want to go help rescue him!"  
  
Jaden said contemptuously, "He hasn't been your Vegeta since he was sixteen years old, Diamonique. Face it; it's been three years since you two screwed each other, and he hasn't exactly been begging for you to take him back. He hasn't wanted you in a long time; you were his first woman, a testing ground for him. Now that he's graduated from you, he's moved on. You were nothing but a screw toy to him. Find someone your own age and stop chasing boys. Give up this obsession that you have with him."  
  
"How dare you suggest that I was a mere screw toy to him?" Diamonique snapped, although she and everyone else in Top Elite knew that it was true. Diamonique had been Vegeta's first woman, and she was eight years older than he was. She had seduced him when he had been fifteen, and she had been twenty-three, and she taught him many tricks and moves in bed. Their sexual affair had ended abruptly on planet Calmag, where Diamonique had declared to Vegeta that she wanted him for a husband and permanent mate. Vegeta had coldly told Diamonique that he had no interest in her as a mate, and he swiftly ended their affair, not wanting to encourage her any further. Diamonique had been furious with him, but she later went back to desiring him once more. For the past three years since their affair ended, she had done everything possible to win Vegeta back, but Vegeta wanted nothing to do with her.   
  
Diamonique and Vegeta had each had other sexual partners since they ended things between them, but Diamonique still wanted Vegeta the most. She was determined that she would have him, and she had secretly killed several of Vegeta's past paramours. She saw the mission to Grain to rescue Vegeta as a chance to prove herself to the Saiyan prince. Vegeta would see once and for all that she, a woman of the highest class on her planet, was the only one for him.  
  
"I don't see why I can't go!" she cried.  
  
"Because Lord Frieza said it was to be me, Dodoria, and Jaden," Zarbon told her as evenly as possible. "You have two planets to clear yourself, Diamonique, and you won't have time to come with us and help. We have this situation under control, even though I don't personally understand why we are wasting our time in rescuing the two Saiyans."  
  
Diamonique smiled, showing crystal-blue teeth beneath her thick lips. "You needn't worry about my planets, Zarbon. I already convinced Raspberry and Blueberry to take them off my hands; those two men would do absolutely anything for me."  
  
"Yeah, it's amazing what men will do for a quick lay," Jaden quipped, attracting Diamonique's deadly glare. Jaden, unfazed, continued, "So how many times, Diamonique?"  
  
"Twice with each of them, alright! Not that it's any of your business!" Diamonique snapped. "So I allow men the pleasure of my incredible body for a favor, so what? They're happy, and so am I. And it's just until I have Vegeta back once more; I have to indulge my desires until then."  
  
"Well, in that case, many more males around here will get to know you better because you have a better chance of screwing Eyelet than you do of getting Vegeta back," Jaden replied snappily.  
  
Diamonique clenched her fists, digging her deadly diamond nails into her soft palms. She disliked Jaden, but she dared not defy or retaliate against her; Jaden was three times stronger than her, and she knew it. Jaden could kill her instantly, if she wanted to.  
  
"Enough, Diamonique, you're not going," Zarbon told her curtly. "And that's final. Three Top Elites are plenty for this mission."  
  
Diamonique decided to change tactics and smiled sweetly. "Whatever you say, Zarbon. You're right as always. Well, I'm hungry, so I'll just have a bowl of soup and go." She then raised her voice, shouting, "TIPSY! EYELET! I WANT A BOWL OF STAR NOODLE SOUP! NOW!"  
  
The other Top Elites sighed, but then they decided themselves that they were hungry. As soon as Tipsy and Eyelet came out, they placed their orders for food as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that afternoon, thirty minutes before departure to Grain, back in the Elite Lounge And Bar…  
  
Dodoria was alone at the bar, gulping down his second shot of Crystal Blue Persuasion. Diamonique casually strolled up to the bar and sidled over next to him. "Hello, Dodoria," she purred.  
  
"Hello," Dodoria grunted, and he then called to Tipsy for another shot of Crystal Blue Persuasion.  
  
After Tipsy brought the drink to Dodoria, Diamonique whispered to him, "Dodoria, just as I was coming into here, this young girl in the Elite asked me to mention her to you. She really likes you, Dodoria, from what she told me, and she's over there now, by the doorway. I'll point her out to you." Tipsy disappeared into the backroom, and none of his employees were present, not even Eyelet.  
  
Dodoria grinned; he hadn't been with anyone, man or woman, in weeks. "Which one is the lucky lady of my dreams?"  
  
Diamonique pointed to a young, curvy humanoid girl with long, cherry red hair, two gold feathery antennas sticking out of her head and a gold, birdlike tail. Dodoria drooled openly when he saw her, and while he was staring at her, his back was turned from Diamonique. Diamonique slyly pulled out a clear vial of transparent pink liquid and added a few drops to Dodoria's untouched drink. Just as she hoped, Dodoria snatched his drink and swallowed it in one gulp, just as she was putting the vial back into her blue pouch that was hooked onto her armor with a chain. Dodoria then dragged his corpulent body off of the bar stool and began to walk towards his prey. But he didn't make it far, for at that moment, the tubby Top Elite officer collapsed facedown to the floor, passing out quickly.  
  
Tipsy came out quickly, after hearing Dodoria fall. Eyelet flew out with him. Quickly, Tipsy pressed a red button behind the bar for emergencies, a button that would summon paramedics to come to Dodoria's aid. Tipsy and Eyelet came out from behind the counter, just as some of the restaurant's patrons came hurrying to help. While they were trying to rouse, Dodoria, Diamonique quietly slipped away out of the bar.   
  
She chuckled to herself after she left; the liquid drug would keep Dodoria comatose for at least seven hours, but would cause him no permanent damage. She wouldn't have objected to killing him, even though he had been her former trainer, but her killing him would have displeased Frieza. She smiled to herself, thankful to the cute male intern in Medical for supplying her with the drug; she had to pleasure him orally for the drug, but it was a small price to pay.  
  
She tapped a button on her scouter, and after a voice replied, Diamonique said with proper concern in her voice, "Zarbon, Dodoria has turned sick suddenly, and he's now very ill. He is no condition to go on the Grain mission; he just passed out. Before he passed out, he asked me to go in his stead. Do you have any objections? No? Good. Don't worry; I won't let you down, and I'll do all that I can to help. See you in a few!" And after she cut off communication, she laughed to herself shrilly. She would rescue Vegeta and make him want her again!  
  
"Vegeta, darling," she purred, "don't worry, my love, because here I come to save you!" 


	9. Mikos And Bendros Come To Harvest Isle

Chapter Eight: Mikos And Bendros Come To Harvest Isle  
  
Two days later, that afternoon, Tayla and Caline's guest bedroom at the Palace of the Horn of Plenty, Harvest Isle on planet Grain…  
  
"Caline, it's okay," Tayla assured her for the umpteenth time since Caline had tearfully confessed to Tayla what she had done to Barley, shortly after Tayla had managed to track her down. "I explained everything to Barley's parents, and they hold no grudge against you. The only real damage that Barley suffered was to his ego." Tayla had had a long talk with Barley's parents just yesterday after Barley had come out of the castle infirmary. She had mentioned to them briefly about Caline's painful past with her first husband and the occasional nightmares and flashbacks that Caline had about him. After an hour, Barley's parents had finally realized that Caline had not harmed Barley intentionally.  
  
But Barley had not been as forgiving; in fact, he was frosty to Caline after that, and he had bluntly forbidden her to accompany Tayla whenever Tayla was guarding him. For Tayla was still guarding Barley yet, even though she had learned from Gohan that Vegeta and Nappa had been captured. Gohan had insisted that Tayla continue to be Barley's bodyguard until Intergalacticpol was certain that Frieza had given up on trying to force Barley to join his army. Tayla hadn't been thrilled with the extension of her guard duties, but she knew that her uncle was right. Frieza had plenty of other powerful soldiers besides Vegeta and Nappa, and the evil tyrant could easily send someone else to Grain to finish the Saiyans' job, possibly someone even stronger than they. Frieza was not one to give up easily, as Tayla and her family had learned in the past.  
  
Caline was lying down on the pale blue satin canopy bed that she was sharing with Tayla. Tayla had just come out of the shower, and she was air-drying her hair, using her ki. Tayla's hair flew about her like a black mane, as her ki was raised. Tayla's purple silk robe fluttered in the wind that her own ki was creating. Caline watched her, as she despaired yet over what she had done to Barley.  
  
"I wish that you hadn't mentioned Alberm to them though," Caline wailed. "Couldn't you have let that out?"  
  
"It would have been much harder to explain then," Tayla told her. "They wouldn't have understood if I had left Alberm out. I tried to tell them only what was necessary, but assaulting the royal heir of Grain is a serious matter."  
  
"It wasn't my intention to!" Caline protested.  
  
"I know, Caline, I know, and so do Barley's parents. It's okay; let it go. I understand why you attacked Barley, and Barley shouldn't have tried anything on you like that. I am partly to blame for that, for I should have kept a better watch and not let him wander off. I am sorry for what has happened, Caline. Perhaps what you did to Barley will put some sense into what little brain he has. Don't worry about it now; it's over."  
  
"I wish that I could, but what if it happens again?"  
  
Tayla sat down on the bed and gathered Caline to her in a hug. She could feel Caline's slow tears on her long neck. Tayla rubbed her back and patted it. She wished that she had an easy answer for her friend, but she had not suffered all that Caline had suffered. She wished that she could find a way to make Caline forget about Alberm for good.   
  
Caline was well adjusted to her life with the Clan of Chloe, and she was very happy with her beloved adopted family. Weeks could go by before Caline would even give a thought to her deceased abusive husband and equally abusive deceased father. But there were times, once in a while, that a painful flashback of the abuse at either the hands of Alberm, or Amitar, Caline's father, would come back and figuratively slap the little Calmagian princess in her face. Sometimes those horrible memories could be brought back by something as simple as a male touching or unbuckling his belt around her because both Amitar and Alberm had beat her severely with a belt before (after the Clan of Chloe males learned of Caline's secret fear of men's belts, none of them would unbuckle or even touch their belts whenever she was present. Caline could only tolerate men's belts when she didn't have to look directly at them or touch them). Or her agonizing recollections were triggered by something more major, such as a male making an unwanted advance on her.  
  
Caline liked and felt safe with most of the men in the Clan of Chloe, and she even trusted some of them to touch or hold her, but she was painfully shy and fearful when it came to young men who wanted to court her. There were many boys and men in their late teens and early twenties who would have loved to woo her, but she shied away from all of them. Unlike her female peers, being old enough to have suitors now did not excite her a great deal.   
  
Most of Caline's time that she didn't use singing was spent with Gracina and Lektron, Tayla's sister and first cousin who were married to each other. Gracina and Lektron were her Guardians and adoptive parents, although it was Dirkan and Shalila who had official custody of her, and they loved her as their own. They were supposed to be coming to Grain soon to bring Caline back with them, especially if her audition with Operetta didn't work out like she hoped. Caline loved them both in return, and she loved their children, Riccan (another close friend of Tayla's), Nikon, Tila, and Tayka as her own siblings. And when Caline wasn't with them, she was usually with Tayla or Kekron, both of whom she considered her closest friends. Caline did not make the time for courting, nor had she really cared to until recently.  
  
The only young man that she might have possibly allowed to woo her was Kekron. She harbored a crush on him that was both serious and secret; she thought that she would die literally if anyone found out, even Tayla and Gracina. Kekron had just been so loving, so kind, and so gentle with her that he was the only one that she would have ever genuinely considered as a potential life mate. And she thought also that he was the handsomest man that she ever had seen, even though she knew that many of her female peers in the Clan of Chloe thought that he was only average-looking, not much to look at. It didn't matter to Caline that Kekron wasn't a warrior or one of the strongest men on Astoria or even that he was awkward and clumsy sometimes; what mattered to her was how he treated her and others. He wouldn't even have had to be born royalty; she would have liked him just as much as if he had been a servant. He made her feel, as if she were special, as if she were a rare jewel to be protected and cherished.  
  
Caline's thoughts drifted away from her past dilemma about her actions with Barley and further towards Kekron. It was like she was floating away on water from stormy seas into a calm, soothing lagoon. She allowed pleasant thoughts of her closest male friend to sink through her mind and throughout her soul, as she rested in Tayla's arms. Her rosebud lips slowly curved into a soft, pink smile. She completely forgot where she was until Tayla interrupted her thoughts:  
  
"Astoria to Caline, Astoria to Caline. Are you there?"  
  
Caline came out of her relaxing fog, as she raised her cornsilk-topped head. "Oh, I'm sorry, Tayla. Yes, I'm here."  
  
"You looked like you were in the midst of a wonderful dream just now. Mind if I ask what it was about?"  
  
Caline beamed, with a bit of mischief in her normally shy smile. "Well, I was just thinking about-"  
  
But before Caline could finally summon up the courage to tell about her dreams about Kekron, Barley's loud voice boomed through the door:  
  
"TAYLA! ARE YOU THERE? OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!"  
  
Tayla abruptly shouted back, "Try saying, 'May I come in, please?' and I might think about it at least."  
  
"I'm the future ruler here, and you have to obey my every command! Open this door, or I'll kick it down!"  
  
"You do, and I'll kick you in the as-"  
  
"Tayla…" Caline said reproachfully.   
  
"Umm…sorry," Tayla apologized quickly, remembering Caline's discomfort about cursing, saying it or hearing it. Caline was used to Tayla's occasional use of foul language, but Tayla tried to restrain herself around her anyway as much as possible. Tayla sighed and eased Caline out of her arms. She reluctantly treaded to the dark paneled door and opened it.  
  
"About time," Barley huffed. "You should be grateful that I even bothered to come to you with this message. Something about a Bendy Sahrah and a Mickey Pearl just arriving."  
  
"Bendy Sahrah? Oh, you mean, Bendros Sahara?" Tayla asked hopefully.  
  
"Something like that," Barley grunted. "Anyway, they want to see you and your deadly best friend as soon as possible. They're waiting down in the main courtyard."  
  
"Don't you dare insult Caline-" Tayla began to go off in another tirade, until Barley's message about the arrival of Bendros and Mikos sank in. "Wait a minute! Bendros is here! CALINE, DID YOU HEAR THAT? BENDROS HAS COME BACK! BENDROS IS HERE!" Tayla dashed away, forgetting about Barley and rushing over to Caline. She jumped buoyantly onto the bed, stood up, and took Caline's hands into hers. She pulled her to her feet and held onto her white hands tightly with her olive ones. Happily, she began to jump up and down on the bed, causing her Calmagian friend to bounce up and down with her. Caline was startled at first, but as they continued to jump, she became caught up in Tayla's excitement. Soon, she was jumping as fast and as earnestly as Tayla, laughing for no real reason other than Tayla was happy.  
  
"Bendros is here, Bendros is here!" Tayla sang happily, hopping up and down on the bed, still holding Caline's hands. "Bendros is HERE, Caline, he is SAFE! And he was the one who brought Vegeta and Nappa to their knees!"  
  
Caline just laughed, as they continued to bounce up and down on their bed. Barley leaned against the doorway in his normal sulky mood. Finally, he said, "Okay, stop jumping like some of our grasshoppers before you break that bed! Don't you know that my parents paid good money for that bed that you and your dangerous friend insist on treating like a trampoline?"  
  
But the girls were too happy to pay attention to Barley's nagging. They squealed with a loud shriek of laughter and hugged each other tightly. Then, still laughing, they scurried off of the bed, pushing past Barley, and leaving the bedroom.  
  
"Hey, don't you leave me behind, Tayla, do you understand me?" he growled, as he followed the girls out into the hall and downstairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In the Palace of the Horn of Plenty courtyard…  
  
Esmera Pearl was also excited about Bendros's visit; she had made Barley tell her on his way to see Tayla. Esmera had prettied herself up in a hurry to go greet Bendros. Her long, brown-and-gold hair was bound up in a formal, elegant twist, with curls and tendrils dangling everywhere. She wore a new dress that had bought in the shops on Harvest Isle. Grainier women dressed sexier than the conservative Astorian women, and their dresses were very low-cut, showing a nice hint of cleavage. And unlike Astorian dresses, many Grainier dresses were knee-length, not ankle-length; Grainier women loved to show off their legs.  
  
Esmera's emerald dress was very low-cut, with a tight bodice that squeezed out her large breasts to make them appear even bigger. Almost two inches of her cleavage could be seen; half of her generous bosom was peeking out of the top. The lacy dress had puffed sleeves trimmed with sheer pale green ruffles, and the hem of the dress's skirt was trimmed with transparent ruffles of the same color as well. The dress, however, was tea-length, instead of knee-length; Esmera knew that her father would have a conniption if he saw her in a dress that exposed too much of her legs. But no matter what he thought, she was keeping as much of her cleavage exposed as possible.  
  
She pranced about in silvery sheer silk stockings and high stiletto silver heels. Her face was decorated with heavy makeup that would have been more appropriate for nighttime than daytime wear. She had also rubbed glitter body lotion onto her bare skin. She was very pleased with herself and her appearance, and the admiring stares of Barley's male friends had confirmed this opinion. Barley's friends had been in hot pursuit of both her and Caline, but unlike Caline, she welcomed their attention. Barley's friends thought that Caline and Esmera were their ideal women, but they cruelly snubbed Tayla because Tayla was not as curvy or as bosomy as they were.  
  
Now Bendros and Mikos walked into the courtyard, where Esmera was dancing about the wicker paths, jubilant and confident. She literally flew over the path towards the two men, her dress billowing out in the gentle breeze. A heavy aura of perfume smelling like magnolia accompanied her, as she landed right in front of her father and her object of her affection. She hugged her father briefly, cooing a friendly hello. Mikos embraced her happily, and he would have held her longer, had she not broke free of his arms. She immediately danced up to Bendros and threw her slender, tanned arms about his short, muscular neck, pressing her slim, soft body against his firm one.  
  
"Oh, Bendros!" she squealed dramatically. "I have missed you so much! I was so worried about you! I was afraid, very afraid, of what those awful men from Frieza could have done to you, my darling! I did not sleep or relax until I knew that you were safe! Now that I know that you and Father captured those wicked men, I feel so much safer! I have kept vigil night and day, my love!"  
  
"Um…Esmera, I'm okay really, nothing to worry about," Bendros laughed. Mikos rolled his eyes at his daughter's dramatics. He was honestly hoping to get her back to Pearl, Astoria as soon   
  
"That's good! Bendros, I had a poem written especially for you…you know how I love to write poetry! And you know how good I am at it! So here goes!"  
  
"Esmera…" Mikos said, trying to prevent her from making a bigger fool out of herself than she was already.  
  
"Oh, Father, relax! I just want my Bendros to hear this poem dedicated to him!" Esmera laughed merrily. "Okay, here goes!" And she began to recite:  
  
"Bendros, darling, you are a hero!  
No one dares to call you a zero!  
You are so brave, so smart, so strong!  
I think about you all the day long!  
  
You are the finest warrior there is,  
And anyone who thinks otherwise can mind his or her own biz!  
Bendros, my dear, I love you true,  
So won't you say that you love me too?  
  
'Cause if you refuse and tell me nay,  
I'll just die and whither away!  
Bendros Sahara, we are meant to be,  
Just you and me,  
So please say that you agree!  
  
And with a grand flourish, Esmera curtsied and smiled widely. Bendros's eyes were wide in shock, and Mikos had his face in his huge, plump hands. Bendros laughed nervously.  
  
"So," Esmera said brightly, "what did you think of my poem?"  
  
Bendros said, embarrassed-for both himself and Esmera, who had no idea, just how awful a poetess she was. "Very…original; you certainly have a penchant for writing things that I've never heard before," he told her tactfully.  
  
"Why, thank you!" Esmera shrieked overdramatically. And then she smiled devilishly. "But you did not answer my question, you know."  
  
"And that was?" Bendros asked blankly, uncomfortable with Esmera's overly lavish attention upon him.  
  
"Well, never mind, you can answer me without a word." And with that, Esmera wrapped her arms tighter around Bendros's neck and pressed her lips to his lips and her body against his. She hugged him tighter, as she kissed him harder.  
  
Bendros put his hands on her tiny waist, gently trying to ease her away from him. He tried to escape her, but Esmera hung onto him for dear life. Mikos's mouth was agape in shock and embarrassment that his daughter would behave in such a manner, especially towards someone that he would not approve of as a suitor for her. Mikos respected Bendros, but he felt that anyone with Saiyan blood was beneath him and not good enough for a son-in-law. And to think of what his dear grandmother, Saturna Pearl would say! She would have shot down Esmera for making a pass at a Sastorian.  
  
At that inopportune moment, just as Bendros was trying to nudge Esmera away from him, Tayla and Caline walked into the garden, and their pretty jaws dropped. Tayla's face crumpled, and her brown eyes clouded with tears that she refused to allow release. Bendros saw Tayla out of the corner of his eye, and then he saw her smile bravely, even though it was clear that she wanted to cry. Esmera, not caring much, still clung to Bendros, but her face was now turned towards Tayla's direction.  
  
"Umm…I see that I've interrupted something here, so I shall come back later. Barley needs me anyway. I-I will see everyone…at dinner," Tayla said shakily. "I'll see you all later. Good…to know that you're safe…Bendros. It seems that you're…happy and well…that's the important thing…."  
  
And with as much dignity as she could muster, Tayla held her head high and walked quickly out of the courtyard as fast as possible before her tears could burst free from her troubled eyes.  
  
"Tayla, wait!" Caline cried, not bothering to tell either Bendros or Mikos hello. She followed Caline out of the courtyard, as Tayla walked further and further away.  
  
"Tayla!" Bendros cried, shoving Esmera to the side. He tried to go after her, but Tayla had quickly disappeared (she had decided to forget about walking and fly instead!). She was gone, almost as if she had faded into thin air.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After Tayla had left, Bendros abruptly pushed Esmera away from him with less politeness than he had currently treated her with. Esmera was indignant at his behavior. "What was that about?"  
  
"Mikos," Bendros told his partner quietly, "may I please speak with Esmera alone?"  
  
"Of course!" Mikos said brightly. "I wanted to greet Tayla and Caline anyway; perhaps I could calm Tayla down. I have wanted to see the girls for some time."  
  
"Sure," Bendros told him wearily. He hoped that Mikos would not bother the girls too much, for he was aware of Mikos's interest in both Tayla and Caline. He was also aware that neither girl cared for Mikos. If Mikos bothered either one of them, especially Tayla…  
  
"I'll be back!" Mikos said jubilantly, as he strutted out of the courtyard. When he had left, Bendros and Esmera were alone.  
  
Bendros sighed heavily, "Esmera, are you really interested in me as a suitor?"  
  
"Of course," Esmera purred.  
  
"I'm sorry, Esmera, but I don't feel the same way about you that you do about me."  
  
"WHAT?" Esmera shrieked.  
  
"Esmera, if I gave you the impression that I was interested in courting you, I apologize," Bendros told her in a low tone. "But I only see you as an acquaintance, the daughter of one of my comrades, nothing more. It is Tayla that I am interested in, and I am afraid that she got the wrong idea about us just now. I am sorry, but it is her that I love."  
  
"Why her?" Esmera asked venomously. "What does that stick have that I don't? Why she isn't even as pretty or as curvy or as fun as I am! All she does is train and fight and either run about with Caline or moon over you! What is so special about her? I understand that she's royalty, but so am I! She doesn't even dress up or wear much makeup half of the time! She's not what you call very feminine."  
  
Bendros narrowed his eyes at her, and he frowned heavily. Esmera noticed his disapproving expression and sensed his deepening dissatisfaction with her. She then decided that it was time to change tactics.  
  
She then softened her voice and looked up into Bendros's coal-black eyes. Her voice became plaintive and whispery. "Bendros, I do not mean to put her down, but you know that I am more your type, more suited to be the potential wife of a future Clan Granden. I have all the social graces and hostess skills and beauty required for the position of an important man such as you. Bendros, please, at least consider me as a ladylove! I really do care for you, and I want us to be together. I believe that we are meant to be."  
  
"I'm afraid that I don't," Bendros told her evenly. "Esmera, I cared for Tayla for a long time. I have been in love with her for several years now, but I had to wait until she was old enough to court, and now she is. In fact, I had come to see her, and now I will have to find her and straighten this mess out. I really must go, Esmera." And he began to leave when Esmera seized his arm.  
  
"Wait! What about your promises to me?" Esmera protested. "What about your speech that night at the last ball that we danced at? Don't you remember how we-"  
  
"Esmera, I believe that I gave you the wrong impression," Bendros told her gently. "I love Tayla, and it was her that I was talking about that night. If I led you to think that it was you, I again apologize. I believe that Tayla and I are meant to be, and I hope that it's not too late."  
  
"What about me?" Esmera cried.  
  
"You are a beautiful young girl, Esmera, and you can easily find someone else. What about all those Grainier boys who had been following you around?"  
  
"I care nothing for them!" Esmera scoffed. "If I was flirting or seeing them, it was to make you jealous and get your attention."  
  
"Perhaps," Bendros told her quietly. "But I have to leave now. Esmera, just because I turn you down, it does not mean that you can't be happy with someone else. Gooden boden fro noy." And with that, Bendros swiftly leapt off of the wicker path and flew into the air, flying out of the courtyard. Esmera flung herself upon a white wicker bench and sobbed heavily.  
  
Through her tears and rage, Esmera cursed Tayla bitterly, as she felt her heart breaking. What did a thin, somewhat yet tomboyish girl have that she didn't?   
  
Of course! Tayla was famous throughout Astoria now for her heroic actions both on Chloe and planet Calmag. Who wouldn't want her fame to rub off on them? And Tayla had been friends with Bendros since she was twelve while Esmera had only known Bendros for two years.  
  
Her whole, willowy body trembled, as she arose, with the last of her tears drying on her tanned cheeks. She lifted her chin up proudly, as her sobs ceased. She was not about to give up on Bendros. Just because a man refused her once didn't necessarily mean that she couldn't change his mind or heart. She would try again to make Bendros hers.  
  
But how would she do it? That was the question. Esmera began to smile to herself devilishly; Bendros would be her husband yet. No princess, famous healior (warrior and healer) or not would stand in her way of obtaining Bendros.  
  
And neither would her family. Father and Great-Grandmother would just have to put away their old-fashioned foolish ideas and welcome a Sastorian into their so-called pure lineage. After all, if they did, Esmera Pearl would become Gran Esmera Pearl-Sahara.  
  
She decided to go back upstairs to her room and freshen herself up. She decided to go find Shelan; Shelan wanted Tayla as much as she wanted Bendros. Perhaps together, she and her cleverer brother could come up with a plan to obtain the objects of their affections. Yes, she knew that Shelan would help her, especially if the results benefited him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bendros was on his way to find Tayla when his ICA beeped. He sighed and answered it.   
"Lieutenant Bendros speaking."  
  
"Bendros, good! I'm sorry to interrupt your reunion with my niece, but I need you to come back here immediately, I am sorry," Gohan's urgent voice said through his scouter. "I need you back on the station at once. I hope your reunion with our little Tayla went well."  
  
*What reunion? * Bendros thought, frustrated. Esmera had succeeded in spoiling that moment. The Sastorian warrior had honestly hoped that it would be Tayla that he was holding to him right now, instead of his little communication gadget.   
  
He thought of Tayla's thin, yet lithe body, her soft, silky masses of ebony hair, her huge, round, appealing brown eyes. Who'd ever thought that cute, scrawny, big-eyed, little moppet would blossom into a slender, dark, budding beauty with graceful, gentle, compact curves? He hadn't truly believed it until Tayla had turned twelve, and evidence of her potential loveliness had started to show. He knew that not everyone thought of Tayla as the perfect Astorian beauty; many males around his age were more partial to the looks of such girls such as Caline and several other Clan of Chloe girls who were voluptuous and bosomy. Their opinions had no influence with him; he had considered the feisty, sharp-tongued, strong-willed girl to be his ideal for a couple of years now. But he had wisely stood back and waited for her to grow up a little; he just hoped that he had not waited too long.  
  
When he had first seen Prince Barley again after his return to Grain, he had wanted to throttle the spoiled Grainier prince when Prince Barley had nonchalantly referred to Tayla as "his stick princess bodyguard". Knowing that "stick" was one of the worst things to call a girl on Grain, Bendros had been angered, but he managed to calm himself. It would do no good and much harm to attack the royal brat. Didn't that little prickien have any clue as to who was protecting him? Didn't he know what Tayla had already achieved at her age? Didn't he know of the lives that Tayla had helped to save? Did he even care?  
  
Bendros sighed and shrugged, paying less attention than he should have to his chief's instructions about what he was supposed to do once he returned to the Intergalacticpol space station. He was going to have to meet with Chief Gohan and several of the RIC members and give his testimony about his actions in arresting the Saiyans. Bendros sighed heavily; couldn't he just have sent them a report?  
  
"Not this time," Gohan told Bendros. "You see, RIC has already decided to try Prince Vegeta and Nappa in a council trial instead of a jury trial. The trial will be held in two months from now, but the arraignment and the indictment hearings for them. You and Mikos must return to make your statements, and we will send for Tayla in a few days; the RIC officials insist on meeting you two. She is our main witness against the Saiyan duo."  
  
"Won't that put her in further danger from Frieza's forces?" Bendros wanted to know.  
  
"Frieza's not going to waste his time coming after two soldiers; he usually abandons his soldiers when they get arrested like this. Everyone is disposable to that tyrant; he has probably replaced the Saiyans by now. Knowing that bastard, he's probably moved that ancient mother ship of his to a new location, so even if the Saiyans wind up squealing on him, it'll make little difference. Frieza is arrogant and confident that no one can ever find him, and even if they do, he can kill them. He sadly has little to fear right now."  
  
"Oh, what I wouldn't give to have that monster put on trial!" Bendros fumed, clenching his fists. He then added with unusual anger and vehemence, "And sentenced and executed for his heinous crimes!"  
  
"Wouldn't we all," Gohan told him. "Everyone in the universe who's not part of the Cold Empire wants a piece of him. There are scores of bounty hunters who are after that gigantic bounty on Frieza's head that had been derived from a special fund that Calmagians, Astorians, Hyslians, Dijonese, and other races have donated to in the past. There's supposed to be an even larger one in the Bukata Galaxy for the heads of King Cold and Coola. Unfortunately, RIC hasn't considered those two to be as much of a problem as Frieza because King Cold and Coola normally keep to the Bukata and the Alimar Galaxies. The Rosetta is mainly Frieza's territory, or at least he thinks it is. Well, Bendros, I better let you go. I'll expect that you'll be here by the end of the day, right?"  
  
"Yes, Chief," Bendros said reluctantly, not bothering this time to hide his disappointment.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Intergalacticpol Station #5777, Moon of Thresh, Gohan's office…  
  
Gohan heard the unhappy tone in Bendros's tone, as they cut off communication; he sympathized with him. He had suspected for some time even before Bendros had let it slip about his intentions about Tayla, that his best Sastorian fighter wanted his high-spirited niece. He was sorry to separate Bendros and Tayla so soon, but business was business, and the sticky matter concerning the Saiyans had to come first.  
  
The Intergalacticpol Chief was unaware that things had not gone as Bendros had hoped they would; he assumed that Bendros was frustrated because he had to be parted from Tayla so soon. He started filing through a stack of papers on his desk, and while he was studying them, two slender, cocoa-colored hands slid onto his shoulders. The lovely owner of those hands impulsively bent over his head to kiss him squarely on his mouth. Gohan reached up to stroke long waves of kinky, thick, tightly curled ebony hair.  
  
"Everything okay?" a silken, yet deep voice asked.  
  
Gohan smiled to put her at ease. "As well as everything can be, Hazel," he assured her. He turned around to look at his Human African-American wife, a petite, yet leggy female with eyes as brown as her dark skin. Hazel was originally from planet Earth, and she had been on a traveling space station that Frieza's Top Elite Officers had attacked. Hazel and Bhodie Lett, another Human, were the only survivors, but Frieza's forces captured Bhodie, and Hazel was the only one who escaped them. It had been Gohan and other officers who had rescued Hazel; Frieza's Top Elite officers escaped before Gohan could have them captured. Hazel and Gohan had traveled around for a year in space before Gohan had brought her home to Astoria to marry her. They now had three children: seven-year-old Mantros, five-year-old Aurora, and two-year-old Gokaan.   
  
Gohan also had three children with his first wife, Kayra, who had died during a minor battle with the Saiyans: Shirra (Mikos Pearl's deceased wife), Nadran, and Lutos. Gohan had created a minor scandal thirty-four years ago when he had impregnated Kayra out of wedlock; Shalila had wound up allowing Gohan and Kayra to marry at age sixteen, one year away from the legal marriage age of seventeen. Shirra was now dead, and Nadran and Lutos had followed in their father's footsteps in working for Intergalacticpol.  
  
Gohan put his work aside for a few minutes to relax with his wife, as she sat on his lap. Even a busy Intergalacticpol chief needed a break once in a while.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Out near Whole Grain Lake just on the palace grounds…  
  
Whole Grain Lake was a beautiful body of water, a huge, pear-shaped cool, watery mirror that sparkled like liquid diamonds in the fading sunset. The sun that is known to us as Polaris, cast an iridescent golden glade upon the rippling surface of the lake's transparent liquid. The violet sky behind the sun was deepening into a shade of velvety eggplant purple, as the bands of mauve and orange wrapping across the sky faded slowly away.   
  
And right in front of the lake, which was bordered by white sandstones, were two young ladies sitting on a white wicker rocking bench. Tayla was breathing heavily, trying not to cry and trying to hold onto her dignity as much as possible. Caline rubbed her back, as Tayla's body trembled.  
  
"I am sorry, Tayla," Caline whispered.  
  
"Thanken," Tayla told her in her native language of Astorian; she was speaking in Chloe Astorian, the dialect of Clan of Chloe royalty. Most of the time on Grain, Tayla had been speaking Standard because the Grainier people did not know Astorian. Caline herself had just mastered the basics of the Astorian language not too long ago; on Calmag, Tayla and her family had always spoken in Standard to Caline. Tayla liked Standard well enough, but she preferred her fluid, beautiful native language that seemed more natural to her to speak. There were at least twenty different dialects, including Chloe Astorian, Ancient Astorian (the obscure and oldest version of Astorian used mainly by Astorian Priests and Priestesses, as well as Kami Orchida, Astoria's deity), Sastori (the dialect used mostly by Clans such as the Clan of Sahara who have a good number of Sastorians in their families), Eustachi-Hagen (the crudest dialect of all mainly used by Astoria's two smallest Clans; Eustachi-Hagen was considered to be mostly grammatically incorrect and unrefined), and many others.  
  
"If Bendros wants her, it was meant-meant to be," Tayla whispered hoarsely in Chloe Astorian. "I saw them, C-Caline, he-he was kissing her back!"  
  
Caline wished she knew what to do or say to ease Tayla's agony, but she didn't. She just held her friend close, as Tayla allowed a few tears to fall. Warm tears dripped down onto the silken cloth of the pale lavender caftan that she wore, wetting her knees.  
  
As Caline was trying to calm Tayla down, Mikos Pearl casually came out of nowhere, strolled up to the wicker rocking bench and nonchalantly sat himself down next to Tayla. Tayla instinctively inched away from him and closer to Caline, who was watching Mikos with a mixture of fear and nervousness.  
  
"Relax, ladies!" Mikos laughed merrily. "I don't bite! I just wanted to see, if I could come help to cheer Tayla up! Tayla, my sweet little black-licorice-haired strudel, it's not the end of the universe! You're better off without Bendros anyway; my daughter has been interested in him for some time, although I personally don't approve. There will be many more men, more mature men who will be more…appreciative."  
  
"Um…thanks, I think," Tayla told him, still speaking in Astorian.  
  
"No problem, my little chocolate-eyed cookie!" Mikos chirped, resting his fat arm on the bench, so that it stretched behind Tayla's dark head. "So how are you two ladies? You two are looking very succulent today."  
  
Tayla looked at Mikos for the first time since he had arrived and said coolly, "What are Caline and I-a two-course meal?"  
  
Mikos laughed heartily. "You both do look delicious enough to eat!" He then addressed Caline directly, looking at her over Tayla's head. "Sweet Caline, I am looking forward to seeing you sing in front of Operetta. I guarantee you that I will be there in the first row to watch you, my tasty little butter-topped marshmallow, singing her cute little sugar heart out. Speaking of that tasty treat, did I ever tell you that your lovely breasts remind me of two soft, huge, pillowy marshmallows tipped with cherry drops resting upon two round peanut-butter cookies?"  
  
Caline was utterly mortified, and her cheeks were a bright shade of peach. Her soft, small hands were trembling and pale. Caline was too embarrassed to say a word, so Tayla spoke up:  
  
"Umm…Mikos, I don't believe that it's proper for you to be describing a girl's breasts so openly like that. Caline didn't appreciate that."  
  
"I'm just paying her a compliment," Mikos told Tayla. "Unless you're jealous, of course! I could always describe your cute little bosom-two small, sweet, round mini-pound cakes tipped with tiny strawberry gumdrops resting upon two spreads of caramel."  
  
Tayla was not offended to the point of tears the way that Caline had been, but she wasn't flattered either. As annoyed as she was, however, she instead smiled and said pleasantly, "You certainly have a way with compliments, Mikos."  
  
"Why thank you!" Mikos bellowed.   
  
"Welcomen," Tayla said warmly. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to pay you a compliment."  
  
"Of course!" Mikos cried aloud joyously, inching closer to her. Perhaps, if he cheered Tayla up enough, he might be able to steal a kiss from her.  
  
Tayla smiled wider, as some words came to her mind. She suddenly had an image about bananas (a banana was called "banai" on Astoria, and the peel was an actual gold color instead of sunshiny yellow; the fruit inside was also a pale pink color) She then said serenely after a few moments, "Your shaft is like a ripened, plump banai on Chloe…"  
  
Mikos looked at her, pleased, as Tayla, smirking, continued, "…except that the banai has a better chance of staying erect and pleasing a woman every time." Caline looked at her, shocked at her words, and yet pleased to see Mikos embarrassed.  
  
"WHAT?" Mikos exclaimed. "How dare you insult my manhood that way?"  
  
Tayla giggled, unable to say another word. Mikos shoved himself away from her and arose.  
  
"Well!" the future Granden of Pearl huffed. "If you, Tayla Chloe, are going to insult me in this manner, I will just leave until I can get better treatment from you. Farewell, sweet Caline." And with that, Mikos stormed away, disappearing within minutes. When he had left, Tayla continued to giggle, with Caline giggling with her.  
  
"Well, I can't say that no one has ever liked my breasts!" Tayla squealed between giggles. "I never knew that my breasts were like little pound cakes!"  
Caline's giggles slowly died down, and she grew worried. "He makes me uncomfortable, Tayla." Tayla's giggles died down as well.  
  
"Same here," Tayla told her, "but I don't think that he can really hurt us."  
  
"He reminds me too much of Filcor," Caline asserted.  
  
Tayla patted her slim shoulder. "Don't worry, Caline, you're not on Calmag anymore, and no one will force you to marry that a man that you don't want to be with. You're safe now, and if Mikos bothers you, just let me know. Mikos will only go so far because he knows what Nama and Dirkan would do to him, if he harassed or molested either one of us."  
  
Caline smiled. "Mikos might follow in his son's footsteps then…I remember what Dirkan did to Shelan after Shelan made that pass at you."  
  
Tayla laughed, and then suddenly she grew very sad. "Caline…why is it that men that I don't want are after me, but the one I truly want wants another girl. What does Esmera have that I don't?"  
  
Caline wished that she could give Tayla an easy answer, but she couldn't. She grew quiet and pensive for a few moments, and then she said, "I find it hard to believe that Bendros would actually pick a piece of fluff like Esmera over you, but if he actually did, you're better off without him." Caline liked Bendros a lot, but her loyalty was to Tayla first.  
  
Caline and Tayla watched the violet sky fade completely into a deep purple, as night settled over them. 


	10. Business And Pleasure

Chapter Nine: Business And Pleasure  
  
A/N: Small lime alert at beginning of this chapter...the lime was orignally a lemon, but I edited and pared it down to lime level; hope the experiment worked. If you want the unedited version and you're eighteen or over, you may email me at mtsawnya@aol.com.  
  
  
  
  
Three days later, planet Ritan…  
  
"Ah!" Journa sighed contentedly, as the tall, muscular, green-skinned male masseur with a thatch of red hair massaged her broad shoulders. She was lying on her stomach having a massage while Raditz was off in one of the special training rooms in the hotel. The gravelly-voiced masseur sure knew how to give a massage, almost as good as the ones that Raditz would give. Having Onsur, the masseur, work on her hard body, made Journa crave Raditz more than ever. Did he really have to use their vacation time for extra training? Journa sighed in frustration, as she lay on her stomach with her head resting on a fluffy, silken pillow and a long, heavy white towel covering everything below her waist. Only her back, shoulders, and still-striped tail were exposed, with the tail curled around her waist.  
  
"Would you like me to massage you down further?" Onsur asked his royal customer.  
  
"Yeah, sure, why not, just stop above the crack of my buttocks, will you, 'cause if my mate were to see you massaging below there, he would-"  
  
She was cut off by a deep baritone voice that was very familiar…  
  
"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF MY MATE BEFORE I DISINTEGRATE YOU!"  
  
Onsur abruptly jumped back away from Journa and fell down backward. Journa leapt up quickly at Raditz's voice.  
  
"What is he doing here, Target?" Raditz growled. Raditz glared darkly at a terrified Onsur, who was thinking on how he could escape with most of his body intact.  
  
Not about to be intimidated by anyone, not even her bonded mate, Journa snapped, "I told you that I was having a masseur come up here, Stripe, while you were off training! I thought that we came here to relax!"  
  
"I didn't know that 'relaxing' would involve some sweaty male rubbing your shoulders and back!" Raditz retorted. The longhaired Saiyan then roared at Onsur, who was cowering against the nightstand next to the bed, "You get out of here now, greenie, before I decide to kill you after all!" His striped tail swished back and forth menacingly, like a snake about to strike.  
  
Onsur didn't hesitate. He just learned what the rest of the Luxury Heavens Hotel staff had: not to get on the bad side of "Prince Stripe" and "Princess Target". The Lemurians seemed to be as bad-tempered as the Saiyans once were. Within less than a minute, he had vanished from the hotel room.  
  
"Journa, you didn't tell me he'd be touching you so intimately!" Raditz hissed, as he came closer to the bed. "He wanted you, I could tell! He is forbidden to come up here again! In fact, no more masseurs! No man is ever touching you again! I didn't know that a so-called masseur would be feeling all over you!"  
  
"He was giving me a massage, nothing more!" Journa retorted. "Even if I wanted to leave you for some other man, which I don't, he would be one of my last choices! Do you honestly think that I would leave you for some hulk who prefers to jump Sutos's bones instead of a woman's?"  
  
"I think that-wait, did you say that oaf was Sutos's lover?"  
  
Journa smirked. "That's right, Raditz. Onsur lusts after Sutos the way that Dodoria lusts after Frieza. Only Onsur's feelings are reciprocated. Sutos likes both men and women, just like Dodoria."  
  
Raditz nearly retched. He, Journa, and everyone in the Elite knew of Dodoria's obsession with the tyrannical Frieza. Frieza himself also knew, but he had chosen to pretend that Dodoria's passion for him did not exist. Dodoria had accidentally blurted out his desire for Frieza on planet Kyui when he, Frieza, Jaden, and Balair had gone there to retrieve Chestra and Zarbon, and the Elite had given him a hard time for it since. Almost everyone in Frieza's Elite had his or her own private joke about Dodoria wanting Frieza.  
  
"Ugh! Dodoria and Frieza! Bad images, Journ, did you really have to bring them up? When I'm taking time off, I prefer to forget that those two exist!"  
  
"Hell, so do I!" Journa declared, sitting up and allowing Raditz a full-frontal glimpse of her well-developed, if not curvaceous body. She casually slipped off the towel that had been her only garment. Raditz forget his ire, as he took in Journa's muscled, yet well-shaped form. Her breasts were small, but firm and defined, and her large nipples were dark and tight as rosebuds. He stared appreciatively at her chest, and then his eyes traveled along down her flat stomach down to that special, private area between her well-toned legs. He grinned wider, as he viewed her enticingly swishing tail; he could tell that she was as excited and aroused as he was.  
  
After swiftly removing his clothes and armor, the huge Saiyan then crept towards Journa closer stealthily, and he suddenly leapt upon her, growling approvingly. Journa threw herself at him, wrapping her tail, her legs, and her arms around his hard, fully muscled, unclothed form.   
  
She nuzzled his throat and nibbled along his collarbone, purring contentedly as her mate stroked the soft, dyed fur on her tail that was wrapped around his waist. Raditz pushed her down onto the bed, pinning her beneath him, as he nipped at her small, pointed nose. His mouth then greeted hers, passionately, ferociously, as he slipped his tongue inside her eagerly awaiting mouth. Journa pulled him closer to her, kissing him back fervently.   
  
Raditz's lips then left his mate's, and they started a long, scorching trail of kisses down her chin, along her jaw, dancing down her throat until they reached her firm bosom. Raditz then used his skillful hands, tongue and lips to pay homage to one of his favorite parts of his mate's body. Her back arched and her tail tightened around his waist, as his tail embraced her, giving her strong, supple body a possessive squeeze. Journa rubbed her hands along his chest and back, and she then began to caress his tail, causing him to emit a feral cry of pleasure. She trailed kisses and small bites all along his face.  
  
And for the next couple of hours, Journa and Raditz refreshed their bond in the soft bed, as they passionately and possessively claimed each other, both physically and emotionally, coming together as one.   
  
A long while later in that soft bed, both Saiyans tightened their hold onto each other; they were pressed together so tightly against each other that not even a slip of paper could have passed in between their drenched and satisfied bodies. Within minutes, they fell asleep, with Raditz resting on top of his mate.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Downstairs in the Luxury Heavens Hotel manager's office…  
  
"Ah, Prince Stripe is a very jealous man! I was merely massaging his wife at her request when he came storming in! I feared for my life; why, if I hadn't known any better, I would swear that he was a Saiyan!" Onsur told Sutos, who was cuddling against him on his lap on a divan in the brown-and-gold lavishly decorated office.   
  
Sutos chuckled, as he nuzzled his lover's neck. He was bisexual, but lately, his only partner in his life had been the devoted Onsur. The hotel manager had lusted after both men and women, but now, it was only Onsur that could make him happy; Onsur had no objections to Sutos still admiring women, however. Sutos was thinking of asking him to marry him; homosexual marriages were common on Ritan.   
  
"They do behave like Saiyans! It's a good thing, my love, that they're not, or otherwise Lord Frieza and King Cold would have our skins for giving the best suite to Saiyans instead of Lord Frieza! I shall have to hire more servants this week, darling, for Prince Stripe and Princess Target are keeping the entire staff occupied. They must be spending some private time together right now, or there would be some demands for food and drink! I swear that those two eat enough for everyone in the hotel; why, just yesterday, I had to order more food supplies. Cursed suppliers charged me extra for rush delivery too! Ah, things are getting ridiculously expensive on this planet! I don't care if this is a resort planet owned by Frieza and his father; prices are getting to be astronomical!"  
  
"We could always move to Cristabel-Centauri."  
  
"Not a bad idea, my love, but the wages on Cristabel-Centauri are not as good as they are here."  
  
"Well, Sute, let's forget about that for now. I've been thinking about you ever since I left the Lemurian royals' room. Just looking at you, handsome, makes my body tremble!"  
  
"Oh, Onsur, kiss me!"  
  
"With pleasure!" But before Onsur could give Sutos a passionate kiss, a loud, demanding knock banged on the office door.  
  
"OPEN THIS DOOR NOW BEFORE I BLOW UP THIS HOTEL!"  
  
Sutos dashed off of Onsur's lap. "Sorry, Lord Frieza, sire! I am coming!"   
  
When the nervous hotel manager had opened the door, Frieza seized Sutos by his throat. Onsur wanted to go attack Frieza to protect his love, but like everyone else on Ritan, he knew better than to anger Frieza any more than necessary. Even a cough at the wrong time could bring down Frieza's wrath on an unfortunate victim. Sutos shook his head at Onsur, silently pleading with him to stay put.  
  
"The service in the past few days here have not been up to my satisfaction!" Frieza roared, as he wrapped his tail around Sutos's neck as well. Frieza then took his hand away from Sutos's throat, as he crossed his pink, ribbed arms. Choking Sutos every now and then with his powerful tail, Frieza hissed, "I cannot even get a servant to come upstairs and bring me a towel! I have been two days without towels, and you know that I like to bathe at least twice a day! No one has come up to change our sheets and covers, or even attempt to clean our room! And room service has been horrid; why I can't even get someone to bring my girls and me some wine. My bedmates and I are dying of hunger and thirst! What do I have to do to get the top-quality service that a warlord of my position deserves-assassinate Prince Stripe and Princess Target?"  
  
"S-Sorry, s-sire! I am hiring m-more servants today…and I will have a team of-of them set up personally to wait on you only, milord. Please, s-sire, we wish to m-make everyone happy here!" Sutos cried, with tears streaming down his face. He looked at Onsur out of the corner of his eyes, and Onsur's terror reflected his. Onsur was backed up against the edge of the front of Sutos's desk, and sweat was raining down his grizzled face. Both staff members were wondering how much longer Lord Frieza would allow them to live.  
  
Fortunately, today would not be their last day, for Frieza flung Sutos against a wall with his tail. Sutos took some deep breaths, relieved to have his throat freed. Frieza said calmly, icily, "You better make sure that happens, Sutos, or else you and your entire staff will be destroyed, understand? My father can easily replace all of you. Remember that."  
  
Sutos sobbed and nodded, as Frieza walked out into the hallway, slamming the door behind him. He continued to sob, as Onsur rushed to him and cradled him close. The hotel manager wept into the masseur's stomach, as Onsur stroked his head.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Somewhere in space, in Diamonique's space pod…  
  
"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"   
  
Diamonique was waving her deadly diamond nails, now coated with clear, glittery nail polish. She blew on them gently, as she gazed at herself for the umpteenth time in her mirror that she had installed some time back to use to apply her makeup. Her eyelids were now painted with silvery-blue eye shadow, and the rims of her eyes were now a deep blue. Soft, plum blush tinted her cheeks, and baby-blue shimmering lipstick coated her plump, pouty lips. Diamonique smiled flirtatiously at the image in her mirror, quite pleased with herself. Her crystal-blue teeth were sparkling, and her makeup and nails were done. All she had to do now was her hair.  
  
She had tried to ignore the beeping for ten minutes now, so that she would not mess up her nail polish. She waved her hands again, as she became increasingly agitated. Finally, after more irking beeps she decided to answer it. Cautiously, she reluctantly tapped a button to answer a call on her scouter. She said crossly, "Yes?"  
  
"Diamonique, why in the HELL didn't you answer me for the past ten minutes?"  
  
"Because I was waiting for my nails to dry, do you mind?" Diamonique snapped. "Have you ever tried to answer a scouter with wet polish on your nails, Jaden? Why the slightest nick can ruin a perfect manicure."  
  
Diamonique ignored the curses in the Rybanese language that came from Jaden's end of the scouter channel. Jaden's crude and foul language grated on the elegant Gemstarian warrior's nerves. Diamonique said impatiently, "Jaden, exactly what was so important that you had to interrupt my beautifying session?"  
  
"Beautifying session? You're putting on makeup and doing your nails? Diamonique, we're going to rescue Vegeta and Nappa, capture Prince Barley, and clear planet Grain, not attending one of King Cold's balls!"  
  
Diamonique huffed, "I have to look good when I rescue Vegeta! Vegeta, a Saiyan prince, would surely want me looking my best when I save him. I can't go to him looking like a scullery maid! A prince likes his future mate to always look perfect in every way. When Vegeta gazes upon my exquisite beauty once more, he will remember the delicious woman that he desired before. He will finally see that we are meant to be. So I am practicing different makeup techniques to use when I see him."  
  
Jaden said edgily, "Diamonique, Vegeta does not want you, and it would not matter to him, if you came to him looking like one of the Ginyu Girls or one of King Cold's concubines. He cares nothing for you, and he's not going to fall into your arms when we save him. Vegeta's not exactly known for gratitude. Give it up, Diamonique, before you make a bigger mess of things between you two. When we get back to Frieza's mother ship, go find one of your many discards to play with!"  
  
"Vegeta will be mine!" Diamonique snapped. "And as for my so-called 'discards', you're just jealous, Jaden! Someone like you couldn't possibly understand what it's like to have men desire you! You don't have my exquisite beauty, or my prowess in the bedroom. I've been told that the only man that ever wanted you, you killed; at least that's what Dodoria has told me in the past. Really, Jaden, someone with your looks and disposition can't afford to be choosy whereas I have that luxury of refusing those men that I don't deem worthy of me."  
  
Jaden roared through the scouter, "YOU WENCH! I swear, Diamonique, that if you weren't in that space pod right now, I would-"  
  
"Oh, Jaden, enough," Diamonique said airily, sweetening her tone. "Just give me your message, will you? I have to do my hair; my hair has so many split ends, that it's starting to look like the head of a broom!"  
  
"Oh, I'll be happy to do your hair for you, Diamonique," Jaden said in an even tone. "I just can't promise you that you'll have any left when I finish."  
  
"Don't threaten me, Jaden," Diamonique said coolly. She feared Jaden any other time, but they were in separate pods, and so she thought that Jaden couldn't really touch her at this time. Unfortunately, she forgot that unlike her, Jaden had the ability to breathe in space, and Jaden could reach her pod within a matter of hours and blow it up, if she chose. Not thinking about that, however, Diamonique said confidently, "You're going to need me later, Jaden, on this mission."  
  
Jaden said in a steely tone, "Diamonique, I've destroyed plenty of populations and cleared dozens of planets long before your parents even thought of conceiving you, so you better watch how you talk to me. It wouldn't bother me to bring you back to Frieza in a body bag. Remember, we're landing close to each other, and I can destroy you faster than you blink. I am not someone you want for an enemy; you should remember from past experience…remember the last time that you tried to kill Chestra years ago? I should have ignored Chestra's request to turn you back into natural form after I turned you into glass. Don't ever forget that lesson, Diamonique. And you also know that I can breathe in space, and my pod is closer to yours now then ever. All it would take would be one blast from me. And I know that you have to take your space-breathing course again because you failed it last time. Don't forget that you're the only Top Elite officer who can't breathe in space for more than thirty minutes."  
  
Diamonique paled under her generously applied makeup; she knew that Jaden was right. The fierce, temperamental Rybanese warrior was not one to mess with. She knew that Jaden could carry out her threat easily.  
  
The Gemstarian warrior laughed nervously. "Of-of course, Jaden! I apologize," she said quickly. "Now what was that message that you had for me?"  
  
"We've got to stop by on Planet Frieza Number Fifty-Five to pick up this new gadget that the technicians there claim can help us out a lot. It's supposed to mask our ki signatures completely, so that those beings that recognize our ki signals won't be able to recognize or detect us too quickly. Ki-masking bracelets, very experimental, and we'll be the first to try them. We'll be able to hide our ki the way that the Astorians can, if those tech geniuses are telling the truth."  
  
"Interesting…" Diamonique murmured. "Then we'll be able to sneak up on any Astories and their friends before they can stop us."  
  
"Exactly. That's what those technicians are hoping, Frieza too," Jaden said more calmly. "Well, Dime, I've got to get some sleep. I suggest that you do the same and stop worrying about your looks 'cause it won't make any difference to Vegeta one way or the other. 'Night, Dime!"  
  
"Don't you call me Dime, you-" But Jaden cut off communication before Diamonique could berate her fellow Top Elite Officer. She hissed under her breath; Jaden knew, like everyone else, that Diamonique hated to be nicknamed "Dime", but people now called the Gemstarian beauty that from time to time to irritate her. Jaden had deliberately called her that just to irk her; Diamonique growled an unladylike growl and then set about to work on her hair.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
On Frieza's mother ship, in Captain Ginyu's room…  
  
"No, Roban, you can't leave me! I love you! I've given you my life and a son! You told me that I was the woman of your dreams! You mustn't leave me, please! Why, Roban, why?"   
  
"I'm sorry, Dayla, but I no longer love you. I'm leaving you…for your father!"  
  
"NO!" Dayla sobbed.  
  
"Curse that Roban!" Captain Ginyu hissed to his fellow Ginyu Force members, who were paying close attention to the exchange between the lovely Dayla, a humanoid alien woman with four arms and long, orange hair and big pink eyes, and Roban, a humanoid male from the same race. They were in Captain Ginyu's luxury suite watching the humiliating event.  
  
"Dayla's too good for him!" Jeice declared. "Why, if I had a babe like that in my bed every night, I'd never leave her for her daddy!"  
  
"I hope her brothers gut Roban, like they did the last guy that cheated on Dayla!" Baata fumed.  
  
"Luthron, Dayla's father, should be made impotent!" Guido declared.  
  
"Impotence is too good for him! He ought to have his wanger sliced off!" Jeice hissed.   
  
"Dayla's daddy never did treat her right; he always chased after every guy that Dayla ever had! Even a guy as ugly as Luthron can find other guys other than his daughter's men!"  
  
"Poor Dayla," Reccoom murmured sympathetically.  
  
"She's better off without him," Captain Ginyu declared. "I never did like her and Rogan together to begin with."  
  
"Neither did I," Baata agreed. "Dayla should be with a nice guy like Elkor; he's always had a thing for her."  
  
The Ginyu Force was watching the scenario on Captain Ginyu's big-screen television. The Ginyu Force was of the half of Frieza's forces that liked to watch television; the other half considered it to be a huge waste of time that interfered with fighting and training. There were only a handful of planets in the Rosetta Galaxy that had television systems similar to those on planet Earth, and two of Frieza's planets happened to be among them. A good majority of the television programs featured on the two stations accessible to Frieza's forces showed many different ways to propagandize Frieza and his family, usually glorifying them and their deeds. Any anti-Cold family programs were forbidden, and a single disparaging remark against Frieza, King Cold, or Coola could cause that television program to be removed the same day, with all of the employees involved murdered. The rest of the programs were primarily for entertainment purposes, such as the popular soap operas, "All My Concubines", "As The World Burns", "One Life To Kill", "Last Days Of Our Lives", "Young And Tailless", and "The Bold And The Deadly". "Last Days of Our Lives" and "All My Concubines" were the personal favorites of the Ginyu Force, and right now they were watching "All My Concubines", a show telling the saga of a rich and powerful planetary dictator, his wives and concubines, and their many children.  
  
"Down with Luthron!" Captain Ginyu shouted. "I don't care if he is the brother of the ruler of planet Alti; no man should sleep with his daughter's boyfriend!" Alti was a fictional planet created by the show's producers.  
  
Suddenly the Ginyu Force heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Jeice, get that!" Captain Ginyu ordered.  
  
"And miss this, Cap'n? No way! Why, Dayla just sent her butler after Rogan to kill him! I love it when Prince Luthron's servants assassinate people! And now Tarli and Buuk are about to make love for the first time! Whoever's there is just gonna have to wait unless one of the others wants to get it!" Jeice replied. He then turned to Guido, as the knocking grew louder and more demanding. "Guido, go get the door."  
  
"No way!" Guido cried. "And miss Tarli and Buuk, my favorite couple, I don't think so! Baata, you get the door!"  
  
"Yeah right!" Baata laughed. "Tarli and Buuk are my fave couple too! I've been wantin' those two to get together like this for some time! Reccoom, go get the door!"  
  
"Uh-uh!" Reccoom insisted. "I'm not missin' my chance to get a peek at Tarli's cute tush! Cap'n, why can't you get the door?"  
  
"'Cause I want to see Tarli's butt myself," Captain Ginyu insisted. "That actress who plays Tarli is hot; I wrote a letter to her sometime back, trying to talk her into joining the Ginyu Girls, but I've received no response. One of you go get that door!"  
  
The knocking grew louder and louder, and it turned into pounding, as if someone was banging the door with both fists.  
  
"You get it!" Jeice told Guido.   
  
"No, Baata can get it!" Guido insisted.  
  
"Reccoom's closest to the door, let him," Baata protested.  
  
"I don't want to get up!" Reccoom cried.  
  
"Fine," Jeice insisted. "Let's all do rock, paper, and scissors. Loser has to answer the door!"  
  
"Rock, paper, scissors, rock, paper, scissors, rock, paper, scissors!" the Ginyu Force members cried out, as Captain Ginyu paid them no mind. He was too busy trying to get a good glimpse of either Tarli's bottom or full, plump breasts.  
  
"I've got rock!" Jeice cried.  
  
"I've got paper! Paper covers rock!" Baata shouted.  
  
"Scissors cuts paper!" Reccoom declared.  
  
"Yeah, well rock crushes scissors!" Guido insisted.  
  
"Yeah, well my paper covers all rocks!" Baata argued.  
  
"And my scissors cuts paper!" Reccoom yelled.  
  
"Yeah, well since Guid and I got rocks, it's down between you and Baata," Jeice said firmly. "Guid, we're out."  
  
"That's not fair, Jeice!" Baata hissed. The banging and pounding on the door continued.  
  
"Someone answer that blasted door!" Captain Ginyu roared.  
  
Dodoria's voice came through the door. "Are you morons gonna answer this door or what?"  
  
"Oh, it's fatty," Jeice sighed.  
  
Dodoria tried a new tactic. "I've got chocolate nut bars for the first person who answers the door!"  
  
All five Ginyu Force members leapt out of their seats immediately and raced to the door. Reccoom opened the door first by pressing a button. A grinning Dodoria stood there with two chocolate nut bars, which Reccoom swiftly swiped, from his chubby hands.  
  
"Hey share the wealth!" Jeice demanded.  
  
"Yeah!" Baata and Guido ordered.  
  
"Quiet, men!" Captain Ginyu demanded. He said to Dodoria, "What brings you here?"  
  
Dodoria said sulkily, no longer grinning, "Diamonique took my place on the Grain mission, and I want to know if you all heard from Zarbon?"  
  
The Ginyu Force members shook their heads, and Baata said, "This is what you interrupted our soap opera watching for, Dodoria? Tarli and Buuk were about to get it on, and Rogan's just left Dayla for her father!"  
  
"Don't tell me that you guys are watching "All My Concubines" again," Dodoria groaned. "Don't you guys have better things to do?"  
  
"Not really," Reccoom replied.  
  
"What's so great about those soaps anyway?" Dodoria wanted to know.  
  
"Well, why you don't watch and find out," Captain Ginyu said snidely.   
  
"Fine!" Dodoria declared. "I will! And then I'll show you guys just how silly these soaps are!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Somewhere in space…  
  
"Zarbon, are you there?"  
  
"Yes, Lord Frieza, I am."  
  
"Good. Zarbon, I am giving you, Jaden, and Diamonique new orders. But speaking of Diamonique…how did she wind up taking Dodoria's place on the mission?"  
  
"Diamonique informed me that Dodoria had suddenly became very ill, and he asked her to take his place on the mission. Last time I contacted the mother ship, Dodoria was on his way to recuperating; the Medical Officers cannot seem to detect what caused his ailment, but he's recovering."  
  
"I…see. Anyway, Zarbon, I have new orders to add to your mission. There is a certain Intergalacticpol technician that I would like to add to my forces that I want you to capture. Our spy in Intergalacticpol has told me that this technical genius is headed towards planet Grain to hear some insignificant Calmagian princess sing for the famous Melodian singer, Operetta. You know who I am speaking of, don't you, Zarbon?"  
  
"Of course, sire, and I happen to know personally who the Calmagian princess is. She was once married to Alberm Dunlop, one of our spies before he died. Now she is living with the Clan of Chloe, or she was before she went to planet Grain with Princess Tayla Chloe."  
  
"Well, I'm not worried about the Calmagian girl, but I do want that technician who is visiting her; he will be a great asset to my forces in the Technical Division. Of course, he will not come to us willingly, but he is not to be harmed; you can easily knock him out for a while. Do not fail me, Zarbon; see that Prince Barley and this technical genius are captured."  
  
"Will do, sire, consider it done."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thirty minutes later…  
  
"Curse that Rogan! How can he treat a nice girl like Dayla that way?" Dodoria wanted to know. "And I never knew what a hottie Tarli was! That cute little rump of hers…ah! And what was the name of that ugly guy with the six legs, one arm, and square-shaped head called again?"  
  
"Arfak, the king of Alti. He's Tarli's father," Captain Ginyu responded.  
  
"Aw, the show's about to end," Dodoria groaned. "What's coming up next?"  
  
"Our second favorite, 'Last Days Of Our Lives'," Baata replied. "Today, Megarie is going to discover that her sister, Saalo, tricked Megarie's husband, Farr, into bed by drugging him. It's about time that Saalo got her comeuppance! You'll love that show, Dodoria!"  
  
"I'm sure that I will," Dodoria said enthusiastically, even though he had no idea who Megarie, Saalo, and Farr were.   
"Oh no! Arfak just found out that Tarli and Buuk have been seeing each other! Arfak's going to have Buuk executed when he finds him, I just know it!" Jeice wailed.  
  
"Don't worry, Buuk's a smart guy, even if he is only a footman. Remember that he and Tarli plan to elope," Baata assured him.  
  
"I hope that they escape before Arfak catches up with them," Captain Ginyu said worriedly.  
  
Just as Arfak on the television screen was about to board his ship to go after Buuk and Tarli, the show's announcer said cheerfully, "Will Arfak reach Buuk and Tarli and emasculate Buuk, or will the lovers flee Alti in time? Will there be a happy ending, or will the love of Tarli's life be eliminated? And how will Dayla's butler punish Rogan? Will Rogan ever see Luthron again? Find out next time on…'All My Concubines'!"  
  
As the credits began to roll, Captain Ginyu said to Dodoria, "Gonna be back here tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" Dodoria replied happily. "I want to see what Dayla's butler does to Rogan!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Somewhere in space, near Planet Frieza Number Fifty-Five…  
  
"Head Commander Zarbon, are you there? Commander?"  
  
"Yes, this is he. Glad to hear from you. Have you heard any more about the Saiyans' situation?"  
  
"Yes, Commander. They are to be indicted and arraigned in three days' time. Princess Tayla Chloe is to be the main witness against them, along with Dollan Rubenstein, a Calmagian Intergalacticpol officer. A council trial has been decided upon. It is likely from what I have heard that execution is a likely punishment for Prince Vegeta and Nappa; they like Saiyans just as much as you all do."  
  
"We must hurry as soon as possible. Have you learned yet how to disable their ki-restraining collars?"  
  
"I'm working on it now, Commander Zarbon, although I haven't been able to hack into Intergalacticpol's computer system just yet. Prince Kekron Chloe is the one of the few who knows the entire system in and out, but he's sworn Seven Moons Oath not to tell anyone, not even me, his partner. I have to keep working to gain his trust even further than I already have, but I cannot give myself away."  
  
"No, you haven't, and I can't blame you. You are young, but you are one of the finest spies that we've ever had. Lord Frieza has been pleased with your work in the past two years. And he has also been pleased with Prince Kekron Chloe. With all the information that you gave us on him, he has contacted me recently to tell me that he wants Prince Kekron Chloe inducted into our army. The Astorian prince would make a fine addition to our technicians; Jaden, Diamonique, and I have new orders to capture him as well as Prince Barley. Keep your eye on him and inform us of any moves that Prince Kekron makes."  
  
"Yes, Commander. I will not fail you. I agree that Prince Kekron will fit in perfectly in our army. You needn't worry for now until you and the others arrive."  
  
"See that it stays that way." And with that, Zarbon cut off communication.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
A/N: Now Kekron is on their list of targets; what are his chances of avoiding capture? And who is the spy for Frieza in Intergalacticpol? Will Frieza get better room service? Will Onsur and Sutos live happily ever after? And will Dayla's butler get to Rogan...oh, wait, forget about that one.  
  
And for the more essential questions: will Bendros ever get to explain himself to Tayla? What will happen when Kekron arrives on planet Grain? Caline's audition in front of Operetta is coming up...will her lovely voice be enough to win her way into Operetta's circle? How will she feel about leaving her friends and new family behind if she passes? Find out next time on "All My Concubines"...er, I mean, "Hope Never Dies". 


	11. Family Reunions

Chapter Ten: Family Reunions  
  
Two days, in the Palace of The Horn Of Plenty Dining Room…  
  
The dining room was oval-shaped with all of the tables either round or egg-shaped, and all of the pale yellow tables were covered with burgundy tablecloths decorated with thin gold stripes. Tayla was sitting at one table with Barley, Esmera, Shelan, and Rudijal, but she was not very happy, nor did she have much of an appetite. No one else was in the dining room with them, except for the servants that kept bringing them food and drink.  
  
Barley had forbidden Caline to sit at the table with them, and he and Tayla had entered a huge, verbal argument with Tayla going as far as to threaten to quit her job as his bodyguard, if Barley wasn't nicer to Caline. Barley wasn't fazed at all by this threat, and he had said sweetly:  
  
"You can quit, if you want to. Maybe I can get a bodyguard with more meat and muscle to watch me, but…how well is it going to go with your Uncle Gohan? I don't think that he would be pleased to know that his niece failed at her first Intergalacticpol assignment. Ah, well, maybe Intergalacticpol would be better off without someone like you anyway. I'd prefer another bodyguard anyway, but then no one gave me the choice."  
  
Tayla had fumed, "Okay, Barley, that's it! I want to know what it is that you have against me, other than my being too thin for your tastes?"  
  
Barley smirked. "Okay, so I don't really want a girl as my bodyguard, alright, but I don't have a choice. I doubt that you could even stand up to an ant, let alone a Saiyan!" Barley had heard of some of Tayla's previous battles from his parents, but he believed none of the stories about her fighting the Saiyans or Zarbon of Frieza's Elite. He knew that his parents were also skeptical of the stories, but they had accepted Chief Gohan Chloe's insistence that Tayla would be the best choice for Barley's bodyguard. Barley hadn't been happy with it, but his father had put his foot down and ordered Barley to accept Tayla as his protector.  
  
"Do you want me to quit for real?" Tayla asked severely, although her voice was trembling. In the first days of her watching over Barley, she had done everything that she could to be diplomatic and friendly, but Barley had just made the task impossible. He would belittle her every chance that he got, even to this day, even on the occasions when Tayla had actually tried to do something nice for him. Barley had said off and on that he would rather have anyone other than Tayla.  
  
During this last argument, Tayla was near tears with despair, but she wasn't about to cry in front of Barley and the others. When Barley had said reluctantly that she might as well stay on since no one else seemed to want her job, Tayla had then said very quietly, too quietly for her, that she would stay on then until she could see her uncle again. Then she would ask him to replace her with a male, someone more to Barley's liking.   
  
An hour after that awful conversation, she sat there at the dinner table, picking listlessly at her salad while Barley was monopolizing the conversation with his friends and Tayla's Clan of Pearl relatives. Tayla was deeply depressed, and she had barely eaten within the past few days; she felt as if she had failed. Bendros didn't want her as a mate, and Barley didn't want her as his bodyguard. Nothing that Caline had tried had been able to bring Tayla out of her doldrums.   
  
She felt as if she had failed Uncle Gohan by not being able to do her job properly as Barley's bodyguard. At times, she wondered if it would be best for her to quit the Intergalacticpol training program and come home; Nama had always said that she could come home anytime that she wished. She was certain that Nama and Dirkan would be happier if she stayed at home on Chloe with them anyway; Nama had not been thrilled when Tayla had said that she wanted to join Intergalacticpol. Nama had feared for Tayla's safety, especially with Frieza's warriors still prowling about the universe. ("Dandelion, what if you run into one of Frieza's Top Elite Officers, or one of the Saiyans again?") Nama had come close to forbidding Tayla to go at all.  
Finally, it took Dirkan a few days to wear Nama down and convince her to allow Tayla to take the chance of becoming an Intergalacticpol police officer. ("You've got to let her grow up sometime, Shalila; you can't keep her tied to you for the rest of her life. Letting her grow up means letting her go. Yes, there's always a chance that she could end up captured or killed, but that can happen to any one of our people working for Intergalacticpol. I don't like her leaving anymore than you do, but she's almost an adult now, and she has to be allowed to do what she feels is right for her.") Shalila had reluctantly conceded, but she told Tayla that she could come home anytime that she wished.  
  
"If it doesn't work out, dandelion, you can always become one of my bodyguards," she told her beloved granddaughter. Tayla had thanked her and hugged her grandmother fiercely, with Shalila clinging to her, not wanting to ever let her go.  
  
Now Tayla was sitting at her table, mixing the fresh, tender leaves of her salad lethargically, as if they were wilted and brown. She had the additional misfortune of sitting between Esmera, who was happily bragging to everyone about Bendros's declarations of love for her, and Shelan, who kept flirting with her, despite Tayla's vain attempts to ignore him.  
  
"C'mon, Tayla, cheer up," Shelan said smoothly, as he slid his muscled arm around Tayla's slender shoulders. Tayla shook him off, as if he was a poisonous snake, and Esmera looked at her and sighed.  
  
"Tayla, you are still mooning over Bendros, who is mine now, and you have my handsome brother who would do anything in the universe for you. Why don't you give him a chance? If you wish, he won't even touch you until you're ready," Esmera said in a too kind, too sweet tone that made Tayla want to vomit.  
  
"Tayla!" Shelan laughed, removing his arm from her. "I won't hurt you, I swear it. Believe me, I've learned my lesson the last time that you let me know that my attentions were unwanted." His voice then grew deep and serious. "Tayla, I want a second chance with you, honestly. I really do like you, and I would like to court you. I'd treat you well, and let you have anything that is within my power to give. And think about this, Tayla: you'd become Gran of Pearl eventually; wouldn't you like that opportunity? What do you say, Tayla?"  
  
"Yes, Tayla," Esmera added in a companionable tone. "I'd love to have you for a sister, despite our differences. If things work out between you and my brother, you would be a Clan Gran. Isn't that the main reason that you wanted Bendros to court you, my dear? So you could become a Clan Gran, a ruler of a Clan?" Tayla was about to hotly deny this, but Shelan spoke before she could.  
  
"You could achieve the same results with me," Shelan chuckled. "Just think about it, Tayla! What difference is there between being Gran of Pearl or Gran of Sahara? Only in Gran of Pearl, you wouldn't have to worry about having in-laws or children who can turn into huge, smelly apes whenever there is a full moon…oh, wait; you already have that problem in your family, don't you? Alora Sahara-Chloe and her children…why didn't Alora turn into one of those gorillas several times in her life…and I believe that Bendros turned into one on planet Calmag, didn't he? He almost ate you at one time, didn't he?"  
  
"Where did you hear such nonsense?" Tayla asked him sharply. Shelan flinched at her tone, and Rudijal, who was sitting between Esmera and Barley, replied for him:  
  
"Why, Tayla, I heard Petalia telling Lelina and Veal about it the last time I visited at the Palace of Chloe! By the way, next time you see Petalia, tell her that I'm interested in her, won't you? I really want to court her."  
  
"I'll mention it to her," Tayla told him evenly. Her beautiful blond-haired, blue-eyed niece, seventeen-year-old Petalia, had already declared that she wanted nothing to do with Rudijal Pearl, considering the boy to be too immature and whiny for her liking.   
  
"So, Tayla," Shelan said silkily. "A beautiful young girl such as yourself surely deserves better than a husband and children who can turn into giant, hairy, smelly apes whenever there's a full moon…do you really want to raise a family of monkeys, sweet Tayla?"  
  
Tayla had heard enough, and she got up abruptly, with her brown eyes darkening to black. She hissed at Shelan, "Don't you ever insult Bendros, or any Sastorians again, Shelan, do you understand me? How dare you put down Bendros? Why Bendros is kind and brave and decent and caring…and he respects other people, no matter whom they are? So, he chose Esmera over me! I can live with it! There will be others for me, Shelan Pearl, but you won't be one of them! But if I ever hear you insult Bendros or anyone else in this family, I'll give you a worse beating than I did the last time! Do not ever come near me, or speak to me again!" And with that, she hastily hurried away from her peers and left the table, heading towards the entranceway of the dining room.  
  
"Hey!" Barley shouted angrily after her. "What about me? You're supposed to be guarding me! I may not be thrilled with you being my bodyguard, but still it's your job to watch over me!"  
  
Tayla was in no mood for Barley. She whirled on him, as she was nearing the entranceway, "Use this time as a break away from me! You don't want me around anyway, so what difference does it make to you?" And with that she angrily stormed out into the hallway, disappearing within seconds.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Out in the Palace courtyard…  
  
Caline was almost as despondent as Tayla was; she was worried about her friend. Tayla had been depressed and anxious, barely eating a bite. Nothing Caline had tried could lift Tayla's spirits for long, and she was at her wits' end as to what to do. She sat down on a bench, smoothing her lavender caftan with a pale blue sash around her waist. Clear, sparkling glass slippers adorned her tiny white feet, and the slippers had a perfect rosy-pink pearl on each toe. Her silky, pale gold hair embraced her like a hood, and she was lost in her thoughts about Tayla…and her upcoming audition.  
  
For in two days' time after a rescheduling from Operetta's group, she would be singing for the famous Melodian singer, and Caline had rehearsed her song over and over many times to herself whenever she was alone, which was more often lately since Barley had made it clear he didn't want her around during the hours that Tayla was guarding him. No one had heard the song yet, not even Tayla, for Caline wanted it to be a surprise.  
  
Her thoughts drifted away from Tayla briefly to thoughts of her audition. She saw herself on stage, singing in her best voice to a crowd of adoring fans who would cry, "Encore, Encore!" after her performance. The lights would alight her every feature, making them more beautiful than ever. She saw roses and other flowers being thrown at her feet. And she saw Operetta rushing up to her, hugging her, practically demanding that she join her All-Star Fine Arts Tour at once.   
  
And in this fantasy, she saw Kekron, handsomely arrayed in his Intergalacticpol uniform, with his still unruly, yet soft brown hair. His eyes were a deeper, more entrancing blue than ever, as he came upon the stage, holding a bouquet of Chloe roses, the roses that were either red-and-gold, or pink-and-white. He handed them to her, but he embraced her so tightly that the lovely roses were crushed, not that she objected, would never object.  
  
She could literally feel his presence so strongly, could feel his ki (she had learned how to sense and hide her ki in the past few years), and could feel his clean breath on her sensitive, snowy skin.   
  
And she could hear him speaking, almost as if her fantasy was real.  
  
"Is this a private reverie, or can an old friend join you?" he said in that kind, gentle voice.  
  
"You can join me," she whispered, and she turned towards him. And within seconds, the stage and the lights and the cheering people faded away back into the recesses of her mind. She was once again sitting in the courtyard…but she just realized that not everything in her fantasy had faded away.  
  
"Kekron!" Caline gasped. "Are you here for real?"  
  
Kekron chuckled. "This is no dream, Caline. I'm here."  
  
And he was, sitting next to her on the wicker bench. Caline squealed with happiness, and the normally shy princess flung herself upon him, hugging him tightly around his neck. Kekron fell back and laughed, firmly embracing her in return. Caline burrowed her face into his neck, she held tighter than before.  
  
"I've missed you," she whispered into the crook of his neck. She was now completely in his lap, with her soft body pressed against his.  
  
"I've missed you too," Kekron said softly. "May I touch your hair?" Most Astorian females didn't like having their hair touched without permission; in fact they considered their hair to be an intimate part of their bodies. When a male asked a female for permission to touch her hair, he showed respect for her. Calmagian females were not as strict about hair touching, but Caline appreciated him asking anyway.  
  
"Yes, yes," Caline whispered, still holding onto him for dear life.  
  
Kekron stroked Caline's soft cornsilk hair with one hand and rubbed her back with the other. She had been in his dreams and thoughts during the months that he spent at the Hyslian Intergalacticpol station. He was deeply in love with her, although he wasn't sure yet if she felt anything for him beyond a sisterly love. He had held a crush on her since she was eleven-years-old, but he stood back and waited to let her grow up a little.   
  
She smelled of hyacinth, and the sweet scent was enough to nearly drive the normally conservative Astorian prince wild. Her long hair was curled in places, and Kekron loved touching her hair; it was nearly as silky as an Astorian female's hair. He had missed her sorely while he had been working near Hysle on some machines and devices for Intergalacticpol. His arms tightened around her, as he inquired about how things had been on Calmag. As Caline began to tell him, Kekron felt, as if he held his world in his arms, and he would do everything that he could to keep it there.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Barley did WHAT?" Kekron exclaimed furiously after Caline had explained why she wasn't with Tayla and Barley at this time. "That little prickien…and he had the nerve to treat the situation, as if it were your fault!"  
  
"He thinks that I'm a threat to him, even though Tayla has repeatedly told him otherwise," Caline told him. "Either that, or he's still angry with me for turning him down. It wasn't really so much him, Kekron; it was the m-memories he brought back. The words that he said to me reminded me too much of what Alberm used to say to me…especially on that first night…when he-he…"  
  
"Caline, Caline, it's okay," Kekron assured her, holding her close. "You're safe from him now, and bringing it up like that is only going to upset you further."  
  
"I want to forget, Kekron, I don't ever want to see his face in my mind again! I want that time to fade away, as if it never existed."  
  
"It will, Caline, it will. Someday what happened to you back on Calmag will seem nothing more than a bad dream. No one will hurt you here again, and I want to talk to Barley myself. I don't understand why Tayla is still guarding him."  
  
"Tayla has a job to do," Caline replied. "If she gets a bad report on this assignment, it could ruin her chances of passing the training program. She doesn't like what Barley did anymore than we do, but she's stuck. Barley's not making things any easier for her either; he puts her down, Kekron, and calls her the most awful things. Did you know that 'stick' is one of the worst names that anyone can call a girl on this planet? Barley constantly refers to Tayla as his 'stick princess bodyguard' or 'Princess Taylastick'."  
  
"I'm surprised that Tayla hasn't belted him one."  
  
"She's come close to it. She's told him off several times, but it doesn't seem to work. I'll be glad when she doesn't have to guard him anymore."  
  
"I'm sure that she will to. It isn't like Tayla to take someone else's abuse, but I suppose that seems to come with the job. But Vegeta and Nappa have been captured now, so Barley should be safe now."  
  
"Not according to what Tayla's told me. Uncle Gohan has said that others in Frieza's Elite could come after Barley as well."  
  
"That's true," Kekron sighed. "Frieza was never one to know when to give up."  
  
Caline said suddenly, "Kekron, can we go find Tayla? I want to make sure that she's okay, especially since Shelan and Esmera joined her and Barley for dinner. Ever since Shelan's been trying to win over Tayla again and Esmera's been bragging about Bendros wanting her now, Tayla has had a hard time with both of them."  
  
"Maybe we both can cheer her up," Kekron suggested, as he helped Caline off of his lap. He took her hand in his, and they both walked out of the courtyard together following the trail of Tayla's ki.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In one of the Palace's lounges…  
  
Tayla was sitting in the same lounge where Caline had paralyzed Barley, and she was sitting in the same chair, reading a favorite Astorian novel, Passion Amidst Chaos, that she had brought with her. The novel was set in the time period in which her grandmother and Dirkan were still trying to free Astoria from the grasp of the Saiyans who has enslaved the planet. The novel was a love story between a fictional Astorian slave girl-warrior-trainee and a fictional powerful Sastorian warrior. Although many Astorian books were now on electronic hand-held devices, there were still a good number of books that were made like books on Earth, and Tayla treasured this love story that had been a favorite book of her sister, Gracina's, when Gracina had been Tayla's age; it had been Gracina who had given Tayla the novel. Tayla had often imagined herself in the role of Aya Emerald, the slave girl trying to help free her people from the Saiyans, and Bendros in the role of Netros Sahara, the heroic Sastorian warrior who had rescued Aya from her Saiyan masters when she had ran away from them. Any sexual scenes were briefly described, nothing too graphic or detailed, since most female Astorian readers were conservative, wanting more romance scenes than sex scenes.   
  
Tayla was currently reading the part where Aya discovered that her murdered mother had been an Astorian Princess of Chloe when a loud, clear soprano voice echoed all throughout the room:  
  
"HEL-LO, EVERY-ONE!" the clear voice sang, even though Tayla was the only one in the room. The door at the other end of the lounge suddenly burst open, and a tall, buxom woman in her seventies strolled in. She was at least five-feet, nine-inches-tall, with sallow skin, a long, pointed nose, and bright dyed burgundy hair piled atop on her oval head in a tight bun. Dangling, sparkling ribbons of bright jewel colors such as turquoise, emerald, plum, berry, and orange were woven into the bun, with the ends were dancing loosely about her tightly bound maroon tresses. A drooping chin suspended under thin, red lips, and her eyes were a clear green, the same shade of green as wine bottles. Her makeup had been applied with lavishly; she had hunter-green painted eyelids, bright orange blush on her wrinkled cheeks, shiny lavender lipstick and heavy gold mascara on her thick eyelashes.  
  
And her clothes! She was brightly and elaborately dressed in a heavy turquoise tea-length taffeta skirt decorated with sparkly diamond hearts and a neon-green silk blouse with short, puffed sleeves and a bright pink frilly, lacy ruffle around her tall, thin neck. The green blouse was sprinkled with bright gold appliqués in the shape of ringed planets. She wore transparent neon-pink quartz slippers with sparkling gold stars on each toe. Silvery stockings brightly dotted with gold suns encased her thin legs, and each ankle held at least four ankle bracelets apiece.  
  
And she wore much more jewelry, with five necklaces hanging around her neck. Two of the necklaces were chokers, one choker made with amethysts, and the other made from large, yellow teardrop-shaped pearls. A flashy gold necklace made in a herringbone pattern dangled down past her large, pointed bosom, and a silver bead necklace hung just above the garish gold one. But it was the last necklace that was the most extraordinary: it was a necklace made out of diamond planets, moons, stars, and suns tinted various colors in the same shades of the ribbons in her hair. Also, many elaborate rings decorated her slim, bony fingers, with five rings adorning each finger. And she had at least six different kinds of bracelets on her tiny wrists. And her ears held at least seven pairs of earrings apiece, ranging from jewel studs to gigantic gold and silver hoops.  
  
Tayla couldn't stop staring at her, even though the bright, garish, mismatched colors were making her eyes hurt. The woman, who looked as if she could belong in a circus, twirled gracefully and merrily about the lounge, as good as any ballerina. She then stopped, holding herself easily on one toe, as she began what would be an elaborate hello:  
  
"I…Am…OPERETTA!" the woman sang loudly and distinctively with her fingers entangled with each other, as if she were about to crack her knuckles. She never spoke, always sang, and she continued, "And I have come to entertain YOU! So…drum roll please!"   
At this time, two little orange puffballs with tiny red eyes and little pink arms and blue feet with no legs came out pushing a huge drum with the surfaces made out of gold and the sides made out of mahogany. One of the puffballs banged the taut, gold surface loudly with a soft, padded stick.  
  
"BUM-BUM-BUM-BUM-BUM-BUM!" went the stick on the drum.  
  
"Presenting…OPERETTA'S ALL-STAR-FINE-ARTS TOUR!" Operetta sang happily. And she continued, as Tayla watched, entranced against her will, "Introducing right from our own planet of Melodia…the Cuddly-Cuuuuuuuuuuuuutes!"  
  
"The Cuddly-what?" Tayla asked puzzled.  
  
Operetta continued singing. "Come on out, Cuddly-Cutes! Don't be shy! This young lady wants to meet you! We have an audience of only one right now, but it's still an audience! Come on, Cuddly-Cutes! Come on!"  
  
And at that moment, seven little colorful teddy-bear-like creatures came tumbling through the door that Operetta had made her grand entrance in. The blue-eyed teddy bears each had white round ovals on their torsos with either a flower or a heart in the middle. They were in pastel colors of pink, lavender, lime, saffron, baby blue, peach, and light orange. The bears stopped their antics, which included juggling, tumbling, standing on their heads, and dancing, to hold hands and sing in childish sweet voices:  
  
  
"We are the Cuddly-Cutes, the Cuddly-Cutes!  
And we want to cuddle, cuddle, cuddle your grouchies away, grouchies away!  
And if you're ever sad, don't feel bad!  
We can cuddle away the saddies too!  
So if you're ever feelin' blue, you know what to do!  
Call the Cuddly-Cutes…  
To cuddle, cuddle, cuddle your saddies away,  
To cuddle, cuddle, cuddle your grouchies away!  
Cuddly-Cutes will save your DAY!"  
  
Tayla's round brown eyes were rounder than usual, and her mouth was hanging open; she didn't know whether to be amused or to be horrified. Operetta laughed merrily and continued to sing, "Okay, Cuddly-Cutes, stand aside…and let me pass! I'm going to inquire as to this young lady is!" She ended the word "is" on a very high note. She glided easily over to Tayla, as if she were on a fast-moving conveyor belt. To the Astorian princess, it looked as if Operetta was floating on air.  
  
"Hellooooooo, young girllllllllll! What is your naaaaaaaaame?" Operetta asked, still singing.  
  
"T-Tayla. Princess Tayla Chloe of Chloe, Astoria," Tayla said, stunned.  
  
"What did you think of my opening show so farrrrrrr?" Operetta asked, letting her clear, honest voice rise in tone. "It's not the complete opening performance yet, but you'll see the rest latarrrrrrrrr!"  
  
Tayla laughed nervously. "It certainly wasn't forgettable, I can tell you that. I've never seen or heard anything like it."  
  
"Why thank YOUUUUUUUUUU!" Operetta sang loudly, nearly hurting Tayla's ears.  
  
Tayla asked, "Um, do you ever speak, instead of sing?"  
  
"Very rarely…singing is so much bet-tarrrrrrr!" Operetta trilled happily. "I always sing when I speak! So much happier and better, don't you think? Hmmmmmmmmmmm?"  
  
"I-I suppose," Tayla said shakily, not sure yet as to what to make of this strange woman and her entourage.  
  
"Youuuuu are a Princessssssss of Chloeeeeeee, right?" Operetta's voice nearly shrieked. She toned down her powerful voice to continue. She crooned in a deeper tone, "I knew your grandmother once…I am an intimate friend of hers and the Namek Dirkan's. They once saved my planet from Sistrai warriors on their way to Astoria to free it from those awful Saiyans when I was just a tiny girl! It's been sixteen years since I saw them, and I'm looking forward to catching up with them!"  
  
"Sixteen years…wow, a long time," Tayla said breathlessly.  
  
"Yes, it is!" Operetta chanted. "Well, Princess Tayla, I must go now! Come on everyone; we have the rest of the Palace here to entertain before we do auditions on Grain! Fare thee well, Princess! Okay, puffballs, drum roll again please!"  
  
And as the drum went, "BUM-BUM-BUM-BUM-BUM!" again, Operetta sang:  
  
  
"Well, it's been nice knowing you!  
We'll greatly miss you all!  
It breaks my heart to leave you behind,  
But there are other places   
And friendly faces that we must see!  
So ends the show for now!  
But don't you cry, because wow!  
One day, we'll be back again!  
So this concludes the end, the end, of…  
OPERETTA'S ALL-STAR-FINE ARTS TOUR!"  
  
And the orange puffballs continued to hammer away at the drums, as Operetta and her entourage marched proudly out the front entrance, the one that Tayla had come in earlier. Tayla fell back in her chair, suddenly feeling very exhausted. She quickly fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An hour later…  
  
"Tayla, dandelion, wake up! Wake up!"  
  
Tayla's saucer eyes awoke slowly, reluctantly, and through the widening crack of her opening eyelids, she saw her beloved Nama's face.  
  
*I have to be dreaming. * she thought, as she yawned and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Darling? Dandelion?"  
  
A deep, baritone voice followed, saying, "Tayla? Tayla? Wake up!"  
  
Tayla opened her eyes fully, and she cried in delight to see that Nama…and Dirkan were there!  
  
"Nama! Dirkan!" Tayla cried, as she threw herself upon them, hugging them both at the same time. "When did you two get here?"  
  
"Just an hour ago," Shalila Chloe said happily, hugging her granddaughter to her. "We decided to come here first instead of going to the Intergalacticpol station on Thresh. We wanted to make sure that you and Caline were doing okay."  
  
Dirkan rubbed Tayla's back. "And I wanted to make sure Mikos and Shelan and Barley weren't giving you two a hard time."  
  
"Nothing that I can't handle," Tayla assured them. She had missed them so much. She had one arm wrapped around her grandmother's neck, and the other wrapped around Dirkan's neck. "I'm so glad that you two are here! I've been feeling so homesick lately!"  
  
"Do you want to come home?" Shalila asked, as she and Dirkan finally released Tayla and went to sit in nearby seats around the coffee table in front of Tayla's chair.  
  
"Shalila…" Dirkan said reproachfully.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure that she was still okay here, Dirkan," Shalila protested.  
  
"She's tough," Dirkan told her. He sympathized with Tayla, but unlike Shalila, who had secretly wanted to bring her home right away, he strongly believed that Tayla could stick things out. She would have to, if she were going to be an Intergalacticpol officer. "You know that she can handle just about anything. She'll only have to guard Barley…for how much longer, Tayla?"  
"Until Uncle Gohan says otherwise," Tayla sighed. "Although I'm almost tempted to take up Nama's offer to come home."  
  
"And what will your uncle say about that?" Dirkan asked her. "Are things getting that bad with Barley?"  
  
"Nothing I do seems to be right lately," Tayla said, frustrated. "I can't get Bendros to see me any more than a little sister, and Barley likes me just as much as before-which isn't at all! And now Bendros is interested in Esmera Pearl-I saw them kissing, just when I went to welcome him back."  
  
"Bendros kissed Esmera?" Shalila exclaimed. "What can he possibly see in her?"  
  
"It's his choice, Shalila," Dirkan told his wife. He took Tayla's hand. "Although, if Bendros chose Esmera over you, you're probably better off without him."  
  
"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Tayla asked despairingly. "Why does my heart tell me otherwise?"  
  
Dirkan patted Tayla's hand. "You're heartbroken, so it's going to take some time for your heart to mend again. I know it feels like the end of the universe because Bendros chose someone else, but it isn't. It won't be long before someone else comes along to capture your heart, and then you'll forget all about Bendros."  
  
"It doesn't feel that way right now," Tayla said miserably. She was near tears, and one of them escaped before she could stop it. Dirkan wiped away the renegade tear with his thumb. Tayla's last sentence suddenly brought back an old memory for the Namek.  
  
Dirkan could remember seven years ago, when an eight-year-old Tayla had put her arms around him and asked him to marry her. Dirkan had been stunned at first, but once he recovered, he had gently refused her, telling her she needed to find someone of her own race, someone that she could have children with. Tayla, of course, had been brokenhearted…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tayla's lip trembled, and she was near tears. Dirkan felt awful, but he had to end Tayla's crush on him before it developed any further. She was just a little girl and an Astorian princess; she needed to mate with her own kind. And Dirkan loved Tayla's grandmother, Shalila, more than anyone else.  
  
"Tayla, come here," he told her gently. He wasn't normally physically affectionate with the children, but Tayla was his favorite. Tayla stepped reluctantly into Dirkan's embrace. Her tears began to spill on his red cape.  
  
"Tayla, don't cry," he told her. "You'll move on eventually, and when you do find a husband, you'll wonder what you ever saw in me."  
  
"Maybe," she sobbed, "but it doesn't feel that way right now."  
  
"I know, child, I know." Dirkan rubbed her back with one hand…   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dirkan sighed, remembering that day. And now it was Bendros who had broken her heart, instead of him. If Bendros and Tayla had been an actual couple, and Bendros had done what he did then, Dirkan would have gone after the young man and challenged him. But right now, Bendros and Tayla had not been seeing each other, and Bendros, unfortunately, was free to do as he wished. All he and Shalila could do was help Tayla pick up the pieces and move on. There would be someone else for her, somewhere, someday.  
  
But right now, Tayla was not convinced of that, and he and Shalila both knew it. Tayla allowed herself a few tears, but then she lifted up her head, dabbed away the last of her tears with the silk handkerchief that Shalila had given her. Tayla arose and put on a brave smile that concealed the heartbreak only from those that didn't know her as well as Shalila and Dirkan did. Tayla was now trying to move on to other things, and Dirkan couldn't help but be proud of her at that moment. She would rise above this within a few more days, he hoped. Nothing could bring that proud, noble young girl down forever.  
  
"So, who else came?" Tayla asked brightly, too brightly.   
  
Shalila and Dirkan smiled, allowing Tayla to change the subject for now. Shalila replied, "Gorna, Rojal, Lelina, Veal, Gracina, Lektron, Riccan, Cletos, Petalia, and Dedron. Oh, and of course, Raakon and Natala and their little girl, Maylia. They are getting settled in their rooms, but we'll be seeing them at breakfast tomorrow, my dear. Now where is Caline?"  
  
"Caline!" Tayla exclaimed. "Oh, I forget about her, Nama! I remember because Barley wouldn't allow her to sit with us, she went to the courtyard. He has forbidden Caline to be around whenever I have to guard him." She briefly explained what Barley did to Caline, and how Caline had reacted. Dirkan, of course, wanted to go strangle the bratty Grainier prince, but Shalila quickly told him that would not be the wisest thing to do.  
  
They wouldn't have to wonder for much longer about Caline, for at that moment, Kekron and Caline entered. Caline ran to Shalila and Dirkan and hugged and kissed them enthusiastically. "How have you been, Caline?" Dirkan asked her.   
  
Caline said breathlessly, "Much better now, much better!"  
  
"Well, I say that we all turn in for the night," Dirkan said firmly. "And in two days, Caline will be auditioning for that eccentric, croaking biddy-"  
  
"Dirkan!" Shalila scolded, "Operetta is a good friend of ours."  
  
"A friend whom we have not seen in sixteen years," Dirkan reminded her. "She's been touring the universe, or galaxy, or whatever. Anyway, she finally contacted us after all this time a couple of weeks ago when she said that she was going to Grain."  
  
Kekron shyly came up to Shalila and Dirkan and they briefly embraced each other. Both of them asked Kekron how things were going in his job at Intergalacticpol, and Kekron assured them that all was well, especially since he was seeing Caline again. Caline blushed at this before she could prevent herself.  
  
"I feel sorry for Petalia," Caline said shyly, changing the subject. "I know that she had wanted to audition, but when it was time to go to Grain, she caught laryngitis. How is her throat now-what caused her to lose her voice?"  
  
"She had developed a tumor somewhere in her vocal cords, which was successfully removed," Shalila explained. "But she still can't talk much yet, but she is recovering. However, her voice is not completely back to normal yet, so she won't be able to audition for Operetta yet. Now let us get all to bed."   
  
"Who else came?  
  
Shalila gave the roster of names of Clan of Chloe relatives and friends, and Tayla suddenly remembered that Dedron had been mentioned earlier, and she made a face. "Dedron chose to come along? Was he blackmailed?" she asked wryly.  
  
"Actually…it was his own choice," Shalila said uneasily. She knew that Tayla and Dedron, Tayla's niece by Tayla's brother, Cletos, were not the best of friends, with good reason. Nineteen-year-old Dedron was one of the meanest boys in the Clan of Chloe, and he along with Rojal, another nephew of Tayla's, had teased and tormented Tayla in their childhood whenever possible. On Calmag, Dedron's jealousy of Tayla had turned into hatred, and he had gone as far as to help Ridikar carry Tayla off to marry her. Rojal was nicer to Tayla these days, but Dedron had still been cold and nasty to Tayla up until the time that Tayla left Chloe for Grain. Dedron, who was nasty to just about everyone, held a special hatred for Tayla because Tayla to this day was still stronger than he was. He had referred to her in the past as "Great-Nama's lapdog" and talked to her as if she were a canine.   
  
Tayla did not feel like dealing with Dedron since so much else was going on, and she was wondering how she was going to get through his visit. Dedron was like a fly in her favorite dessert.  
  
"Actually Dedron has been behaving rather odd lately," Dirkan added.  
  
"He's been behaving like a gentleman," Shalila affirmed.  
  
The jaws of Kekron and Caline dropped in shock, and Tayla nearly fell out of her chair. "Dedron-being good?" she asked, shocked.  
  
"Did Dedron hit his head?" Kekron asked.  
  
"We're still wondering the same thing," Dirkan told him. "He's been acting perfectly good and kind ever since a couple of days before we boarded the ship for planet Grain."  
  
"Acting is right!" Tayla declared. "He's up to something."  
  
"Tayla…" Shalila began reproachfully.  
  
"Nama, you know how manipulative Dedron is! He's pulled tricks like this before-like the time when he had tricked Riccan and I into meeting him in the woods on Calmag. He lured us there so Ridikar could kidnap me…Dedron made me think that he was going to apologize, and look what happened! Thankfully, it worked out better than Dedron had hoped, but still, Nama! He's up to something!"  
  
"I would have believed that a month ago," Shalila told her. "But this time, he really seems like he's sorry. Why, on the ship coming here, he even apologized to Dirkan and I in front of everyone for the things that he had done in the past. And he begged forgiveness from Cletos and Petalia! He seemed to truly want to make amends for the awful things that he did in the past. And he also says he especially wanted to apologize to you and Kekron and make things right with you two."  
  
"I've never known Dedron to ever want to apologize for anything," Caline admitted. "It sounds like he's truly sorry."  
  
"I don't know, Caline. I wouldn't bet the Palace of Chloe on it just yet," Tayla told her friend. "Dedron's capable of manipulating people into believing into whatever he wants them to believe."  
  
"I agree with Tayla," Kekron concurred. "I'm skeptical of anything that Dedron does or says." Dedron had not treated Kekron well in the past either. When they had been boys, Dedron would torment Kekron as almost as badly as he did Tayla, from mocking him for not being a warrior to ruining Kekron's blueprints and inventions to sometimes beating him up. Dedron had looked down on Kekron because Kekron did not fight unless he considered it absolutely necessary; he had considered his peaceful Technician cousin to be a weakling.  
  
"He does seem like he truly wants to change his ways," Shalila told them. "I've never known him to admit that he was wrong, or known him to apologize before."  
  
"I still think he's up to something," Tayla said firmly. "I don't trust him."  
  
"I think that I'll take a wait-and-see approach," Kekron added. "This isn't like Dedron at all. I have to go with Tayla on this one."  
  
"I understand your doubts," Shalila told both her granddaughter and her great-grandson. "But I have a feeling that Dedron truly wants to become good. At least hear him out, if nothing else; he is your relative."  
  
Tayla frowned heavily while Kekron spoke, "Okay, Great-Nama, we can do that much." Tayla said nothing.  
  
"Tayla?" Shalila prompted her. "What do you have to say?"  
  
"I don't know, Nama," Tayla said very quietly. "I will have to think things over."  
  
Shalila sighed, but she accepted Tayla's decision. "Very well, Tayla. But if Dedron proves to be sincere, please think before you turn him away. That's all I ask for right now, please."  
  
Tayla said wearily, wanting not to speak of Dedron anymore, "Alright, Nama."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In the hallway outside of Cletos's bedroom…  
  
Cletos hugged Dedron fervently. "Dedron, I just want to say how proud I am of how you've been behaving lately. The way that you've been apologizing to everyone, making amends…why, you're growing up, son! Dedron, I want you to know no matter what you've done in the past, I love you.  
  
"I love you too, Father," Dedron told his father warmly, hugging him in return. "Again, I will do everything that I can to make amends for the foul things that I did in the past."  
"I'm sure that you will, son," Cletos told Dedron confidently. "I believe in you, I always have."  
  
Petalia, who was with them, was watching Dedron with a mixture of hope and skepticism, but now there was more hope than ever. Dedron left his father and went over to Petalia and hugged her for the third time that day.  
  
"I love you, Petals," Dedron whispered into her ear.   
  
"I-I love you too," Petalia whispered nervously.  
  
"It will be okay, Petals," Dedron assured her. "You see a new Dedron before you now, and everything will be okay."  
  
Petalia wanted to believe him, but why was that tiny part in her soul telling her otherwise?  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Has Dedron truly changed his ways, or is he possibly up to something like Kekron, Tayla, and Petalia believe he is? And what will happen before Caline's audition? Will Caline even pass it? And what will happen, if she does?  
  
Okay, Caline's audition has been delayed for another chapter or so. I meant for this one to be about the audition, but I wound up making it into a reunion chapter instead.  
  
Well, in the next chapter, Tayla and her family are summoned to the RIC space station, where Tayla will encounter a certain Saiyan prince again. How will they each react after not seeing each other in the past three years? Find out next chapter! 


	12. Vegeta And Tayla Meet Again

Chapter Eleven: Vegeta And Tayla Meet Again  
  
A day later, on the Rosetta Interplanetary Council Station #63060, in the Council Courtroom…  
  
The windowless RIC courtroom was huge and cavernous with white walls, brass benches and other furniture, and shimmering gold tapestries behind the RIC half-circle of seats, all covered with white velvet and trimmed with gold legs and armrests behind a long, brass judge's bench. It was built like an amphitheater, with casual observer seats in the balconies above the actual courtroom.  
  
Vegeta and Nappa had wound up with not one, but two attorneys, specifically assigned to defend them. It had been hard for the RIC to find attorneys who had no personal grudge or a conflict of interest concerning the two powerful Saiyans. In fact, the RIC had to bring these attorneys, one from the Milky Way Galaxy, and the other from the Bukata Galaxy, two galaxies that had not had as many problems with the Saiyans as the Rosetta had. In fact, one of the interplanetary attorneys had come from a planet that had never even heard of the Saiyan race while the other attorney had heard of the Saiyan race, but since the Saiyans had never harmed him and his people, he held no grudge against them. Both had come from races that had advanced technology that had enabled both lawyers to get to the RIC station floating near Grain fairly quickly.  
  
The attorney who had never heard of the Saiyan race until now was a humanoid alien female from planet Bruschette, a planet in the Milky Way Galaxy that used the star Earthlings call Betelgeuse for its sun (Betelgeuse is part of the constellation that Earthlings call Orion). Ayala Tirstyn was a six-feet, five-inches tall, confident woman in her late twenties with a honey-brown skin, deep purple eyes, and long chestnut-brown hair swept back into a hairstyle similar to a French braid. She could have easily been mistaken for a Human or possibly even an Astorian, if it was not for her height. She had a long, lean athletic figure with medium-sized breasts and slightly curving hips, and long legs that would not quit. She usually wore tall, high-necked flowing open jewel-toned dresses of either a velvety or a taffeta material, and she was wearing such a dress now made out of lavender taffeta.  
  
Nappa, who hadn't been with a woman for a couple of months, couldn't help admiring her body, and he would have propositioned her, if Vegeta had not forbidden it. The last thing Nappa needed to do now was sleep with their attorney, who wouldn't have taken the bald Saiyan up on his offer anyway, since she never dated or slept with her clients. Nappa had been with other women since Eclipse's death, but none of them had ever stirred anything in him besides lust, and it would have been unlikely that Ayala Tirstyn would have been the exception.  
  
The other attorney was Matis Squatt, an alien from planet Hempsin, a planet on the edge of the Bukata Galaxy. Matis was the same height as Vegeta, and he resembled a fat green owl with a bright orange beak and big, pale blue eyes. Only unlike an owl, he had four muscular arms and hands with four fingers apiece instead of two wings, and he had orange legs and webbed feet like a duck. He wore crisp business suits similar to what Earth men wore, except that he wore a shiny metallic bowtie on his neck, and his business suits were either bright yellow, bright stop-sign red, or bright neon pink, always worn with a cotton-like black shirt. Today he was wearing his silver bowtie and a bright pink suit. Matis Squatt was in his late thirties, and he was the lead lawyer. He had been educating Ayala on the Saiyan race and culture. Matis's race was a race of scholars, not warriors, and they had spent much of their time learning about different races and cultures, even the ones that could destroy them.  
  
Ayala and Matis had managed to procure simple, tasteful outfits for Vegeta and Nappa; Matis had warned the Saiyans that their wearing their armor in court could endanger their chances of being acquitted, or having a reduced sentence. Reluctantly, Vegeta and Nappa were wearing heather-gray trousers and long-sleeved Oxford-like shirts in colors of dark burgundy and navy blue. Matis had tried to get them to put on bowties as well, but both Saiyans adamantly refused. Brown loafers with pale-gold laces were on their feet.  
  
Matis and Ayala already knew that Vegeta had confessed some of his crimes to Chief Gohan Chloe, but Matis was determined to prove in court that Vegeta had confessed under severe duress, and that his confessions should be dismissed. Matis was fairly confident that he could win an acquittal for Nappa and Vegeta while Ayala, younger but just as experienced as her partner was, was realistically hoping to just get their lives spared. Both attorneys came from races that disapproved of the death penalty under any circumstances. They had taken the Saiyans' case for free, despite RIC's offers to pay them, because they hoped that defending well-known alleged criminals such as Vegeta and Nappa would gain them each more cases and make them famous throughout the galaxies. They were also secretly afraid that RIC would try to influence or blackmail them if they were paying them.  
  
Ayala and Matis had each brought a paralegal with them from their respective planets, and Matis, who had been in RIC courts before, was counseling the Saiyans on what to expect in a council trial. He told them that it had been nearly impossible to find nearby impartial jurors, so a council trial had been decided. Matis had tried to protest this decision with the RIC officials, since he felt that the RIC would be unfairly prejudiced against the Saiyans. But he could see their point: most potential jurors in the Rosetta had heard of the Saiyans and had already made up their minds that they were guilty of the crimes they were accused of committing.  
  
While Matis was speaking to Vegeta and Nappa, Ayala was looking over the small list of witnesses who would be summoned to testify against Vegeta and Nappa. She read some of the names on the list silently to herself:  
  
1. PRINCESS TAYLA CHLOE OF CHLOE, ASTORIA-STAR WITNESS  
2. PRINCESS MARYA CHLOE OF CHLOE, ASTORIA  
3. PRINCESS GRACINA CHLOE OF CHLOE, ASTORIA  
4. PRINCE RAAKON CHLOE OF CHLOE, ASTORIA  
5. SUPERIOR GRAN SHALILA CHLOE OF CHLOE, ASTORIA  
6. SUPERIOR GRANDEN DIRKAN OF CHLOE, Astoria  
7. BENDROS SAHARA OF SAHARA, ASTORIA  
8. DOLLAN RUBENSTEIN OF HENSLEY, ROYALE MAGUS CONTINENT OF CALMAG  
9. ELTYN MURSE OF DONGULLOP, ROYALE MAGUS CONTINENT OF CALMAG  
10. SHIRVIN TOSSE OF DURR, ROYALE MAGUS CONTINENT OF CALMAG  
  
The list continued up to twenty-five witnesses. That was twenty-five out of the millions of victims that had supposedly been affected by Vegeta and Nappa's actions. Ayala quietly deliberated that there were many more witnesses than there were on the list, but they were either dead now or too scared for their lives to come forward and testify.  
  
Ayala looked up from her papers to see a group of humanoids enter the courtroom for the preliminary hearing before the grand jury, a very small panel made up of only three members from planets that had been fortunate enough not to be touched by the Saiyans. The grand jury members each wore a thin red hood over their faces with eyeholes, and they also wore red robes, so that Vegeta and Nappa could not recognize them. The grand jury members also each wore an electronic collar underneath their hoods that changed their voices dramatically. Matis and Ayala had tried to convince the RIC that the same precautions could be taken for the court jurors, and normally the RIC would have agreed with them. But many officials of the surviving races affected by Frieza's forces knew of Frieza's spy network, and they feared for the lives of any potential jurors from their planets, certain that any of Frieza's spies could expose the jurors, and so they refused to send any of their people for jury duty. And the people from stronger races such as the Astorians and the Calmagians already were convinced that the Saiyans were guilty, so the RIC had decided on a council trial.  
  
Ayala looked at the group of humanoid witnesses and saw the simple oval gold-and-ruby crowns on their heads, and the formal dresses and suits they wore, and she guessed correctly that these people were from the famous Clan of Chloe family of planet Astoria. And she had done some research in the RIC library on the Astorian race, reading intergalactic articles telling about the good deeds of Superior Gran Shalila Chloe and her husband, Superior Granden Dirkan. She had also read some electronic literature that had been obtained from Chloe, Astoria, and a long article in that literature had told of Princess Tayla Chloe's heroic acts on Chloe, when Vegeta and Nappa had invaded Astoria to take the girl away. She had also later read a long paragraph of Tayla and Bendros Sahara, future Granden of Sahara, defeating Zarbon on planet Calmag that had been mentioned in a magazine article from Calmag.  
  
She knew that the Clan of Chloe members had been summoned to testify against the Saiyans at the very last minute, although the RIC had been planning to call them forward for some time. Tayla Chloe and her family had barely had a day's notice before they had to leave for the RIC station outside of Grain, just outside the moon of Thresh. And Ayala Tirstyn was confident that the poised, somber-looking young girl with the long ebony hair styled into soft, cascading curls down her back and pinned back with a pearly, ridged clip, the large, round mahogany eyes, the slender, compact curves, and the ankle-length, loosely flowing, V-neckline, velvet burgundy caftan with a silk gold sash around her waist was no other than Princess Tayla Chloe of Chloe, Astoria.   
  
Ayala watched the girl walk as tall as possible for her short height. She was trying to study the girl as intently as possible, so that she could plan a strategy when it came time for Princess Tayla Chloe to testify. What weaknesses did the girl have? What holes could Ayala and Matis poke into any stories she told? How could she break Princess Tayla down? Ayala continued to scrutinize the girl carefully.  
  
But Ayala wasn't the only one watching her…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta quietly drank his glass of water, and he had wondered who or what Ayala Tirstyn was observing so closely. Finally he noticed the dark-haired, dark-eyed girl in the velvet burgundy caftan himself, although he did not know that Ayala had been watching her as well. He smirked to himself, as he intently watched the young girl, who didn't look much older than fourteen or fifteen or sixteen years of age. Although he had usually been attracted to curvier, more bosomy females in the past, such as Diamonique, the girl's compact curves and fluid movements fascinated him. Her breasts were delicate and small, in proportion to her petite size, and she did have a nicely rounded little bottom. And such tiny little feet encased in modest gold pumps!  
  
And it wasn't just her looks that had caught his attention; it was the way that she carried herself, holding her little body up as tall as possible for her short height. Her confidence fascinated him, although he had not yet seen her face.  
  
Suddenly, she inadvertently looked in his direction, glancing at him and Nappa briefly out of saucer-like chocolate-colored eyes-wait, those eyes! And her high cheekbones, the shape of her face, her neck…no it couldn't be! But it was those eyes, those brown eyes…he recognized those eyes immediately! To the casual observer, they didn't look any different from other pairs of humanoid brown eyes, but Vegeta knew better.   
  
"No, it can't be her!" he whispered to himself. "It just can't be!"  
  
But her clear, dulcet voice telling her birth name to the bailiff confirmed his suspicions. It was her, Tayla Chloe, his Astorian archenemy! But she wasn't supposed to look like she did now, this nearly mature young woman close to mating age, if she wasn't there already! She wasn't supposed to have curves and a lovelier face! She was supposed to be the same scrawny, big-eyed, loudmouthed, tomboyish scrap that had defeated him twice, much to his dissatisfaction! When had she turned into this poised, confident young girl who seemed to have matured greatly since the last time he had seen her?  
  
Nappa was watching Tayla too. He leaned over and whispered to Vegeta, "Cute thing isn't she?" he said. "But I'm more partial to her blond friend."  
  
It was only then that Vegeta took brief notice of the younger girl with Tayla; this younger female had pale gold cornsilk hair, snowy skin, and large cobalt-blue eyes. She was much curvier than Tayla was, although much shorter. She was wearing a pale pink caftan that clung loosely to her perfect curves and set off with a pale green sash around her trim waist. Vegeta knew that there were some fair-skinned Astorians, but even none of them had skin that luminescent and white. He had seen girls like that on Calmag, and he recognized the skin coloring…the girl had to have been from Calmag. A Calmagian living among Astorians, of which the majority of them were darker-skinned than she was. In honest observation, Vegeta noted that most males would have found the timid, curvy blonde to be much prettier, even himself, but there was just something about Tayla that had suddenly caught his attention.  
  
True, the girl was from an enemy race, and if his father were alive right now, he might not have approved of his son's new interest. But at one time or another King Vegeta had wanted Astorian females for mates as Saiyan males, so Vegeta couldn't see how his father could have objected too much. Not that it would have mattered to the Saiyan prince, if his father had.   
  
He chuckled to himself, as he watched Tayla Chloe more closely than ever; it had been months since he had been with a female. Tayla probably would have been what-fifteen by now? Sixteen had been the official age for females to be taken for mates by Saiyan males, and Tayla wasn't that far off from that legal age. Even though he knew of the no-procreation-order put upon his race, he wondered briefly if Tayla could give him strong children to be trained as warriors. He was certain that she could, and he was growing stronger every day. One day, he would be strong enough to destroy Frieza, he was certain of it, and then he could do what he wanted, rule the universe, sire heirs, whatever came to his fancy.  
  
The girl had within two minutes gone from being the archenemy he had hoped to overcome to the becoming the object of his desire. Oh, he still wanted to conquer her; he just wanted to do so in a much different way that he had originally planned.  
  
He smiled to himself, as he watched her with the intensity of a cat preparing to spring upon a mouse. It was mostly wishful thinking on his part to have the Astorian princess for himself, he knew, but nothing could prevent him from fantasizing about her. He stopped watching her for a few moments to close his eyes and imagine her soft, unclothed, just-maturing body pressed up against his. In his mind, he could see himself running his large, muscled hands over her satiny skin, feeling every one of her curves as if committing them to memory just by touching. He felt the silk of her dark hair running through his long fingers, and he tasted the sweetness of her young flesh, as he danced his lips and tongue along her long neck, her pulsating throat, all the way up to her tender lips. He gently cupped her miniature breasts in his hands, feeling them rub against the hardened surface of his palms; he lightly brushed his thumb against the slowly hardening nipples, as he listened to her sigh and moan softly. He felt his tail tightening around her trim waist securely, giving her body a possessive squeeze every now and then, letting her know that she belonged to him and him alone. He felt her arms around his neck, and her velvety-soft face buried in the crook of his neck, as she willingly yielded herself and her body to him…  
  
…"Vegeta, Vegeta!"  
  
Vegeta growled at Nappa for interrupting his pleasant daydream. "What is it, Nappa?"  
  
"Matty, or Matis, or whatever we're supposed to call him, wants to speak to you."  
  
"The prosecutor is getting ready to read the charges that he wishes the RIC to bring against you and Nappa," Matis told Vegeta.  
  
"The witnesses aren't going to testify yet?" Vegeta inquired.  
  
"Not today; they were just required to be present to give brief statements; they will give their full testimonies in the upcoming trial," Matis explained. "The prosecutor, Howles Norr, will be reading the charges."  
  
"Are we allowed to plead 'not guilty'?" Nappa asked.  
  
"Yes, I did confess some to Chief Gohan Chloe," Vegeta admitted.  
  
"Of course," Matis told his clients. "In fact, I highly recommend it. It will give us more time to find ways to discredit the witnesses."  
  
"How do we intend to do that?" Ayala asked him. "All of the witnesses here are known to be of good reputation and character. I did research on almost all of them, especially those from the Clan of Chloe."  
  
"Then we'll find a way to discredit all of them…believe me, my dear, you can find ways to muddy anyone's reputation, no matter how shining clean they seem to be on the outside. And it is still possible to win our clients a full acquittal. For you see, Ayala, what evidence does the prosecution really have against Prince Vegeta and Nappa other than eyewitness testimony, something that can always be discredited? There are no documents, no video or audio tapes or disks, only journalistic accounts and reports by third parties, most of whom were not actually there to witness their alleged crimes. What little evidence that exists is almost entirely circumstantial. I would say that the best strategy in this case is to cast doubt upon their guilt and discredit those who are testifying against them."  
  
"But, Matis," Ayala pointed out. "What about the DNA and the blood samples giving proof of their presence on surviving planets such as Astoria and Calmag that the people on those worlds have gathered and turned in to Intergalacticpol? You've seen that for yourself, especially the childhood garments that Tayla Chloe presumably wore eight years ago on the day that Prince Vegeta, Nappa, and their missing comrade, Raditz, allegedly abducted her. Superior Gran Shalila Chloe turned in much of that evidence to Intergalacticpol herself, and Intergalacticpol was able to gather plenty of fiber, hair, DNA, and blood samples from the battle areas on Calmag and Astoria where the Saiyans had frequented."  
  
"You have a valid point, Ayala," Matis said thoughtfully. "That evidence is very strong, but still we can find a way to invalidate it as well. We can try to imply that Intergalacticpol could have altered some of the tests or the test results, therefore making the 'evidence' seem unreliable."  
  
He continued to speak of ways that the evidence against Vegeta and Nappa could be invalidated or discredited until Howles Norr came up before the grand jury. Then everyone quieted, as Howles Norr, a very short, squat man dressed in a purple shirt over red skin covered with purple spots, two skinny arms, four fat legs covered with turquoise pants, and a long giraffe-like neck with a spaniel-like head, black eyes, and long, floppy purple ears, read the charges he felt that the RIC should press against Prince Vegeta and Nappa. Howles Norr, despite his strange appearance, was a well-respected prosecutor who had won many cases for the RIC in the past, and everyone in the courtroom, except for the defense team, was confident that Howles could win a conviction of the Saiyans. Howles was fairly convinced himself.  
  
But Vegeta was paying no mind to Howles Norr reciting the long list of charges against him and his partner. He ignored entirely Howles remind everyone in the courtroom of the wicked deeds that he and Nappa had committed in Frieza's name. His mind and eyes drifted back to the little Astorian beauty that had once been the enemy he had wanted to overcome, but now had become something more. Tayla Chloe was behind the prosecutor's table with her family and friends, casting furtive, wary glances at her Saiyan archenemy when she was certain that he wasn't looking. But he was looking all right, and much more so than anyone could have possibly imagined. She then turned away from his direction and leaned over to whisper something to the pretty blond girl that Nappa had become fascinated with. Good, he could now watch her without her noticing. As the one of the RIC members read the list of charges towards Vegeta and Nappa, the Saiyan prince drank in Tayla's lovely image until a sharp voice from one of the other members of the RIC, probably the Chairman, addressed him and Nappa directly:  
  
"Prince Vegeta and Nappa of planet Vegeta, how do you plead to these charges? Arise and give your reply."  
  
Vegeta nudged Nappa, and both Saiyans arose, tall and proud.  
  
Even though he had heard none of the charges that Howles mentioned, Vegeta spoke for both of them, smiling confidently, saying:  
  
"Nappa and I both plead 'not guilty'."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After the hearing ended, pandemonium broke throughout the courtroom, as the indignant, angry voices of both observers and witnesses buzzed everywhere. No one was leaving just yet, even though the court had been dismissed for now. How dare Prince Vegeta stand there and say casually that he and Nappa would plead not guilty to any of their crimes?  
  
"Did you hear that? Prince Vegeta pled 'not guilty'!"  
  
"He's a lying piece of scum, just like all Saiyans are!"  
  
"I don't know why he's even bothering to fight the charges. He and that bald guy have twenty-five witnesses against them!"  
  
"There would be plenty more than that, if they were still alive!"  
  
"Yeah, well don't worry, all of their victims, dead and alive, are going to have their day in court with those smelly monkeys!"  
  
"I hope they execute them!"  
  
"Hanging's too good for them!"  
  
"They wouldn't hang them, you idiot! They'd blast them!"  
  
"They should put them to death by lethal injection!"  
  
"No, that's too painless a way to go for those apes! I say we castrate them, cut off their penises! Kami knows how many women those monsters raped! Didn't the Saiyans use to do that on Astoria when they had that planet enslaved?"  
  
"The Saiyans did, yes, over seventy years ago," said a more reasonable person. "But none of the charges Howles Norr read today mentioned any rapes or any other sex crimes, only murders, kidnappings, and property damages."  
  
"There aren't any rapes mentioned because all of their victims are probably dead!"  
  
"Or too scared and ashamed to come forward."  
  
"I should have known they were going to plead not guilty," Gohan huffed, as he sat next to his wife, Hazel, who was holding Gokaan in her lap, feeding him a chocolate bar. "And after that little prickien, Vegeta, told me some of his crimes too."  
  
"He's a liar, like all those of his race are," Mikos sniffed.  
  
Bendros, who was sitting between Gohan and Mikos, flinched at Mikos insulting the entire Saiyan race. He knew how Mikos truly felt about his Saiyan blood, and it disturbed him that even in this modern day and time, there were still people who thought like Mikos.   
  
Fortunately, Gohan didn't allow Mikos's remark to pass. He said sternly, "Mikos, not all those with Saiyan blood are evil. What about those among our race with Saiyan blood, are you including Sastorians with your stereotyping? Remember, Bendros here has Saiyan blood, and all of his people are part of us, on our side. Think before you say such things, Mikos."  
  
"Very well," Mikos sighed. He said quickly, "I wasn't talking about the Sastorians however, I was talking about full-bloods such as those two monkeys who are being tried. And to think that one of those smelly men threatened my Tayla-"  
  
For Mikos still wanted Tayla yet, even though she had insulted his package days ago. Bendros, not knowing that part about Tayla, seethed inwardly, feeling a twinge of jealousy, not that he actually believed that Tayla would want Mikos to begin with. Mikos continued:  
  
"And I was watching Prince Vegeta the entire time, I was. I saw how he was looking at my Tayla when she was standing up before the bailiff, giving her name. I saw him lusting after her, I did!"  
  
"Mikos, please," Gohan told him.  
  
"How dare he desire her?" Mikos fumed. "She's too good for him."  
  
Bendros privately agreed with Mikos, although he thought that Tayla was too good for Mikos as well. Bendros too had been watching Vegeta watch Tayla when Tayla had given her name to the bailiff, and he hadn't liked it one bit. He was certain that Vegeta had continued to watch Tayla after the girl had sat back down; he noticed that Vegeta had continued to look in Tayla's direction. He kept one eye on the Saiyan prince, who seemed to still be watching the little Astorian princess that Bendros had his heart set on. Bendros tried to calm himself down; Vegeta was still wearing the electronic ki-restraining collar around his neck, and there was no way he could get close to Tayla to bother her.  
  
As for Tayla herself, Bendros just had to go see her as soon as possible; he had not had the chance to speak to her since he had abruptly been forced to leave Grain. When he had ran into Tayla in the courtroom, he had tried to speak, to explain what had happened between him and Esmera, but Tayla had coolly said hello and fled away quickly, but not before he had seen the glimmer of tears in her cocoa-colored eyes…  
  
And when he had tried to approach her again just before they all had to sit down, Dirkan had come up in front of him and quietly told him that Tayla was busy right now, and that she had things that she needed to concentrate on. He could sense Dirkan's displeasure with him, and the Sastorian warrior suspected that he had heard Tayla's version of what had happened between him and Esmera. The rest of her other family members had seemed equally as protective of her. Bendros knew that another, smaller ship of more of Tayla's relatives was due to arrive any day now, carrying Tayla's other siblings, Arlon, Lukan, Marya, Bajal and Bajal's family, which included Bendros's Aunt Alora and their two children, Rina and Handros, and a handful of the family servants. He wondered if they would all take Tayla's side and quietly put him aside the way that Tayla's family seemed to be doing right now.  
  
But his mother, Gran Mauria Sahara, the Gran of Sahara, was coming on that same ship as well, accompanied by Gran Saturna and Granden Sternos Pearl, Gran and Granden of Pearl. Bendros was hoping that maybe his mother could give him some advice on what to do about the situation between him and Tayla.  
  
Esmera and Shelan, Mikos's children, were not helping matters any either. Esmera had stuck to his side like a barnacle clinging to the underside of a whale, and Bendros couldn't shake the girl to save his life. Shelan had to rub it in as well, telling Bendros that he thought that Bendros and Esmera made a wonderful couple, and that he fully approved of their relationship, even if his and Esmera's father didn't. Bendros had tried to interrupt Shelan, to explain that he and Esmera were not a couple, but Shelan had laughingly told him that he didn't have to deny his feelings and relationship with Esmera any longer. Shelan also had the nerve to add that he and Tayla were close to making up, and that he was slowly working on getting Tayla to forgive him for what he had done to her in the past.  
  
"What things does Tayla like?" Shelan had the extra nerve to ask Bendros. "You know her better than I do, give me some ideas on how to win her over!" The only things that prevented the normally even-tempered Sastorian from breaking Shelan's jaw was the fact that Shelan was Mikos's son and Gohan's grandson and attacking Shelan for a minor reason like that could get Bendros kicked off of Intergalacticpol.  
  
Bendros had merely said, very calmly, but with a hint of fury just tangible enough to let Shelan know that he had crossed the line, "Why don't you ask her yourself?"  
  
"I intend to!" Shelan had laughed nervously. Bendros had shoved himself away from both Shelan and Esmera, saying that he needed some time alone. Esmera had tried to stop him, but Bendros curtly ordered her to stay with her brother, and before she could protest, Bendros had stormed away from both of them.  
  
Now it had been a good hour that he had managed to avoid those two pesky siblings, and perhaps he could get a chance to speak to Tayla alone. Tayla was now standing near the entranceway to the courtroom, out in the corridor, talking to Caline, who was smiling shyly and blushing. All Tayla had to do was mention Kekron's name, and a peach tinge would envelop Caline's lovely face. Bendros admitted to himself that Caline was a beautiful and sweet girl whom he liked very much, but a type better suited to someone like Kekron than someone like him. Plus, Kekron had become a good friend of his since the War on Calmag, and even if Bendros held the slightest interest in Caline, he wouldn't have pursued it because he knew that the Astorian technician prince had his heart set on the shy little Calmagian princess.  
  
If only, he could talk to Tayla for just twenty minutes. Twenty minutes would be all the time he would need to tell her the truth about him and Esmera and to tell her his true feelings for her.  
  
But someone would beat him to her first, especially since Mikos and Gohan called him over to them to speak with him briefly…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After the subject had long moved away from Kekron (whom Caline was still blushing over), Tayla had begun expressing her thoughts on the upcoming trial for Vegeta and Nappa. Caline was listening attentively, even though the blush remained on her soft, white cheeks.  
  
"It feels so odd, knowing that Vegeta and Nappa are so close, and yet unable to touch any of us," Tayla admitted to Caline.   
  
"Surely, with you and everyone else testifying against them two weeks from now, they will remain that way," Caline told her a bit nervously. "Even though they are restrained, Tayla, they still unnerve me. I can't help but fear that somehow they'll find a way to escape and come after all of us."  
  
"Part of me can't help but agree," Tayla told her. "But those collars have proven to have worked so far, and none of Frieza's people have shown up to rescue them, so it looks like all that there's left to worry about is getting them convicted. And Caline, despite what worries I do have about them, I am looking forward to helping put those two away, to seeing them punished for the crimes they've committed against innocent people. I'm not sure if I agree with everyone who says that they should be put to death, but it would satisfy me enough if they were to be sentenced to hard labor on Zelthar for the rest of their lives. Even if they were just sentenced to Zelthar, it would put my mind at ease and help me to move on."  
  
"So you don't necessarily support the death penalty for them?" Caline asked softly.  
  
"I don't know, Caline," Tayla said uncertainly. "Despite being a fighter, I really don't like seeing lives taken any more than necessary. Who am I to say that Vegeta and Nappa should die? I am not a Kai or a Kami, to determine who lives or dies. I know that I sound like Raakon when I say that, but he had a valid point when he said earlier that no one should just sentence people to death like that, the way that Frieza has done to so many people. I don't think that I would be comfortable with the idea of them being sentenced to death, even though it would end everyone's worries about them on the spot. No, Caline, I think that I would just prefer for them to be sentenced to Zelthar for the rest of their lives."  
  
"And will you say that, if they ask you what your opinion of what their sentence should be?" Caline asked her. In the RIC courts, victims had much say in how the criminals who hurt them should be punished, even though the RIC or the jury trying the criminals made the final decision as to what the sentencing would be.  
  
"I-I think I will, Caline, yes, I think that I will. I just hope that my family understands."  
  
"Good decision," a smooth, clear, deep voice said approvingly from behind. "It is nice to know, Princess Tayla, that you aren't exactly demanding my head on a platter."  
  
Tayla tensed up immediately, and her heart began to beat rapidly. Caline grew paler than pale, and she inched closer to Tayla for protection. Tayla turned around slowly towards the speaker, pulling Caline behind her protectively. "Vegeta," she hissed, trying to cover her nervousness. Caline clung to Tayla, watching the Saiyan prince, terrified as a rabbit trapped in a corner, waiting for the wolf pursuing it to pounce and devour.  
  
Vegeta chuckled, with his arms crossed confidently, as he looked down upon her from his height; he was only two inches taller than her. Ayala and Matis were standing nearby, but both attorneys had been so absorbed in planning their next strategy to save Vegeta's and Nappa's lives that they were paying no attention to their client. Nappa was leaning back against the wall next to the entranceway, behind Ayala and Matis, as the people were pouring out of the courtroom.  
  
Vegeta grinned, still chuckling. "Long time, no see, princess. I almost didn't recognize you earlier in the courtroom until I saw you turn your face in my direction. You've grown up very well, I might add; why you barely look like that little scrap that I remember fighting those few years ago. How old are you now-fifteen?"  
  
"What does my age matter to you?" Tayla asked him frostily. Vegeta ignored the chilliness in her tone; he smirked to himself, enjoying the nervousness that he knew that she was trying to hide from him. He could sense the hint of fear that she was working so hard not to convey to him, and it aroused him. He could smell the mild perfume of tea roses emanating from her exquisite form, and it suited her, simple, clean, and yet alluring all at the same time. With his dark, penetrating eyes, he gave her a slow once-over from the top point of her gold-and-ruby crown on her black head, down upon her sweet, heart-shaped face, past her small, delicate bosom, reaching below her compact, yet noticeable curves, all the way down to her miniscule feet.   
  
Tayla glared at him with as much contempt as she could emit; she felt that contempt and also anger and a bit of fear towards him, but her bad feelings about him were not strong enough at this time to be hatred. Nevertheless, she did not appreciate him looking her over the way that he was. It unnerved her entirely that he was studying her with desire (yes, she recognized that look by now), and the intensity that he was doing it with sent a chill down her spine.  
  
*He can't touch you, Tayla; you could easily kill him right now if you wanted to, if he laid a hand upon you. * For some reason, however, this thought did not ease her anxiety. She had liked it much better when Vegeta had seen her as just another opponent to overcome; at least then she had known exactly what to expect. Now that she was certain that Vegeta was seeing her in an entirely different light, a new alarm went off in her soul. Never had she dreamed that Vegeta would view her as anything other than one of his enemies to defeat; she would have never believed in a thousand years that Vegeta would want her as a male wanted a female. She did not like this new fact one bit, and it sprung a new fear in her pounding heart.  
  
Chuckling once more, he ignored her last question. "So how have things been, princess?" he asked, his voice deepening into a purr.  
  
"They will be even better once I know that you're on that prison planet of Zelthar!" Tayla fumed, determined now to make him forget her as a potential mate or conquest. She was going to end his newly developing desire for her before it truly begun; what she didn't know was that she had already started way too late. She took a deep breath to restrain her increasingly rising temper; Bendros, Toria, Raakon, Dirkan, and Nama had counseled her a long time ago to always speak calmly and evenly whenever confronting someone that she could not fight physically. Unfortunately, Tayla still had a long way to go in mastering this lesson, although she was better at it now than she used to be. She took another deep breath and spoke again, much more slowly and coolly:  
  
"I am looking forward to testifying against you and Nappa, Vegeta, and knowing that you two will be put away for the rest of your lives is going to make me sleep so much better at night. In fact, I believe everyone in the entire Rosetta Galaxy, no the entire universe, will sleep better at night. You do not scare me one bit, Vegeta, and neither does Nappa. I will tell the truth on that stand, and both of you will surely be sent off to Zelthar, like you two richly deserve, if the RIC does not decide to sentence you two to death, like so many are demanding that they do. I will do everything within my power to ensure that you two will be put away where neither one of you can harm innocent people ever again. Maybe at last, some justice will be done. C'mon, Caline, let's go." Tayla took Caline's arm, and both girls would have walked away immediately, had it not been for Vegeta's next words:  
  
"Are you really done now, Tayla?"  
  
Tayla turned her head towards Vegeta and said, "I've been done."  
  
"Let me ask you one thing," Vegeta told her calmly, not letting her previous words get to him. He was realistic enough to know that she wouldn't exactly fall for him, but he still wanted her to know and to see his desire for her.  
  
"What's that?" Tayla asked coolly.  
  
Vegeta smiled. "Are you interested in that half-breed called Bendros Sahara?"  
  
Tayla blushed against her will, much to her fury. How did Vegeta know? And how dare he bring that up, even if he did know? She hissed, taking the bait without realizing it, "What is that to you?"  
  
Vegeta chuckled. "Your half-breed suitor attacked me over you. In fact, he warned me away from you. But there is one advantage that I would always have over him, if I were ever to pursue you myself. Something that he can never give you that I already have."  
  
"And just what would that be?" Tayla snapped, even though Caline was silently begging her with her eyes to leave with her.  
  
"Why, your first kiss, of course," Vegeta said, laughing. "In case, you've forgotten, princess, to the best of my knowledge, I was the first male to ever kiss you on your lips, and you weren't bad of a kisser back then, I might add. I bet that that half-breed that seems to fawn over you so much can't boast that. In fact, I wouldn't mind reliving that memory again. You tasted rather nice back then, even though you were only what-seven-years-old at the time? I wouldn't mind having another taste."  
  
Tayla clenched her tiny fists, for hearing Vegeta's words brought up a memory that she had been glad to forget…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Nice try, brat," Vegeta told Tayla, "but we aren't going anywhere until every living thing on this planet is destroyed. Starting with you and your sister. I think we will just destroy you two first, since we can't get any information out of the two of you. But before you die, I'll give you something to remember me by." With that said, Vegeta grabbed Tayla's long waist-length, silky black hair and pulled her face to his. He then kissed her hard on the lips. Nappa and Raditz howled with laughter. Marya was horrified. Tayla responded to her first kiss by kicking Vegeta hard in his crotch…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Taste this, you son-of-a-" Tayla began, raising one of her fists, but Caline took her rising arm.  
  
"C'mon, Tayla, let's go, please," Caline begged.  
  
Tayla took a deep breath, quickly realizing that socking Vegeta would not be worth the trouble it could later cause. She turned towards Caline and said, "I'm sorry, Caline, let's just get out of here."  
  
And without looking back at the Saiyan prince, she walked away with Caline quickly, leaving Vegeta behind, smirking still.  
  
"If I want you badly enough, Tayla, I will find a way to have you," he whispered to himself. "You should just be thankful that I am unable to do anything more than speak to you at this time."  
  
He could hear Nappa calling him, and Vegeta reluctantly went to see what his partner wanted. While he was walking to Nappa, Bendros Sahara confronted him. He had just arrived after hearing Vegeta's final words to Tayla.  
  
Bendros hissed at the Saiyan prince, "You leave her alone, Vegeta, do you understand me? If I find out that you bothered her again, only the Supreme Kai will be able to keep me from giving you what you long have coming to you! Stay away from her!" And with that, Bendros pushed past the Saiyan prince to go find Tayla to speak to her.  
  
Vegeta only grinned as Bendros ran further and further away. "If I were going to pursue her, half-breed, you wouldn't stand much of a chance," he said confidently, as he slowly strolled over to Nappa and his attorneys.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
A/N: Okay, so now Vegeta and Tayla finally met again, with Vegeta feeling lust and Tayla feeling contempt. Will Bendros EVER get the chance to speak to Tayla, and what will happen in the next two weeks before the trial? Will Zarbon, Jaden, and Diamonique reach Grain? And will Frieza discover that "Prince Stripe" and "Princess Target" are really Raditz and Journa? Find out in the upcoming chapters of "Hope Never Dies" 


	13. On The Day Of Caline

Chapter Twelve: On The Day Of Caline's Audition…  
  
The next morning…  
  
"That little monkey prince has some nerve!" Dirkan fumed to Shalila that very morning, after they had taken a shower together in their bathroom in their private suite. Dirkan was rubbing his wife's hair dry while Shalila was slowly drying Dirkan's torso, both using big, fluffy cream-colored towels. When Tayla had told them about her last encounter with Vegeta, Shalila had to stay with her husband the entire time to make sure that he didn't go after the Saiyan prince.   
  
The Superior Gran herself had wanted to confront Vegeta and demand of him as to why he was still harassing her granddaughter, but when she had complained to Gohan, Gohan talked her out of it, assuring his mother that he would see that Vegeta was kept as far away from Tayla as possible until the day of the trial. Gohan also knew that Vegeta's clever attorneys, Ayala Tirstyn and Matis Squatt, would try to use any attacks or threats against the Saiyan prince to gain sympathy for their client and possibly get him acquitted. He didn't want to give the Saiyans' lawyers fuel for their fire, although he himself was furious with Vegeta for bothering Tayla. Vegeta hadn't touched Tayla, and he was already being held in maximum security, so there was nothing more that Gohan could do at this time until the trial came up.   
  
Hearing of Vegeta's comments to her granddaughter, Shalila now was more worried than angry, although her Intergalacticpol police chief son had told his mother that Vegeta could have been deliberately baiting Tayla by hinting that he wanted her. Criminals did such things to their victims just before their trials, he had told his mother. This did not make Shalila feel any better, and it only made her want to bring Tayla home with her even more.   
  
Shalila knew that Tayla was strong and could take care of herself most of the time, but Tayla was still only fifteen, and the Superior Gran had fervently wished to herself many times that she had not allowed Tayla to join the Intergalacticpol training program. At least on Astorian soil, Shalila could always go to Tayla, if Tayla was ever in trouble, but if Tayla was working for Intergalacticpol in outer space how could she look after her? What if Frieza's forces were still after the girl? After all they had come after Tayla twice to try to force her to work for Frieza, first on Chloe, then on planet Calmag. Frieza was certainly not one to give up on something or someone he wanted easily, and on Astoria, Tayla would have been fully protected from Frieza at least.  
  
But Shalila knew deep down that she could not bind Tayla to her forever; her favorite was growing up, and she needed to be allowed greater freedom than ever. She had expressed her concerns to Dirkan, the High Priestess of Astoria, Toria Chloe, and Kami Orchida, the deity of Astoria, and all three had assured her that she had done the right thing in letting Tayla join Intergalacticpol, even though they themselves worried about Tayla's safety in outer space and on other worlds.   
  
Toria had been the older sister of Tayla's mother, Tika Chloe, therefore making her Tayla's aunt. She and Kami Orchida, whom she assisted on a frequent basis, had trained Tayla off and on for years; in fact, Tayla had lived with Toria and Kami Orchida in Kami Orchida's home on the island of Chloe Orchida for two years when Tayla had been a child. Kami Orchida had trained Tayla in fighting skills, and Toria had assisted Tayla in her academics, as well as starting her training in sorcery skills. Toria was a gifted sorceress, the best on Astoria, and after Tayla had returned to Astoria from Calmag, she would go to Chloe Orchida twice a week for extra lessons from her and Kami Orchida in both ki-based sorcery and fighting before the girl had decided to join Intergalacticpol. Tayla knew many magic spells now, although her skills still lay best in her fighting abilities. At this time, Kami Orchida and Toria and Kami Orchida's assistant, the Papillionian, Papillus, were touring the main planet of Astoria.  
  
Shalila reminded herself of her granddaughter's capabilities, as she and Dirkan had finally finished drying each other off. She knew that Tayla was almost grown now, but in the Superior Gran's heart, Tayla would always be her baby, her beloved, no matter what. She sighed, as she leaned against Dirkan with her slim arms wrapped around his waist. Dirkan pulled her closer, and the naked pair held each other tight.  
  
"She'll be okay," Dirkan told Shalila, for concerns about Tayla were on his mind as well. "She's tough, you know that."  
  
"I know, Dirkan, I know," Shalila said wearily into her husband's bare green chest.  
  
Dirkan smiled at his wife, tousling the red-gold tresses. "Now let's see about our little Caline for now. This is Caline's big day-the day that Caline believes is going to make or break her singing career."  
  
Shalila's smile mirrored her husband. "Caline has been working so hard for this moment, and I know that she has what it takes. She has such a lovely voice." And then she became wistful. "But if she passes her audition, it will mean that she'll go away too, and after we've become so attached to her, Dirkan! And unlike Tayla, Caline cannot defend herself except by paralyzing people, which is not always effective, especially against Frieza's soldiers." She grew worried again, and Dirkan rubbed his wife's back.  
  
Dirkan and Shalila had legal custody of Caline, although Caline lived with her adoptive parents, Gracina and Lektron, in their family suite with Gracina and Lektron's four children. If Caline had still been living on planet Calmag, she would have been in the custody of King Kitchator and Prince Julien, but the Calmagian king had given custody of Caline over to the rulers of Astoria. Caline had once declared that she was luckier than before because unlike most children, she had "two sets of parents instead of one", meaning of course, Gracina and Lektron, and also Dirkan and Shalila.  
  
"If she passes, let's just hope that Operetta takes good care of her," Dirkan told his wife. "Believe me, I'm as concerned as you are about allowing Caline to go off with Operetta's intergalactic tour."  
  
"And Operetta is a fine woman, very kind, but so flighty and self-indulgent at times!" Shalila said worriedly. "What if Frieza's forces take Operetta's group captive, or what if they encounter Sistrai or other hostile races, or-"  
  
Dirkan put a long emerald fingertip to his wife's lips, saying gently, "Why don't we just take things one step at a time? After Caline's audition, we'll decide what to do from there."  
  
Shalila nodded, even though now she was as worried about Caline as she was about Tayla.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Noon, Grainier Plains Time, at the Palace Of The Horn Of Plenty Amphitheater…  
  
The Palace amphitheater was grandly decorated with a shiny wooden stage floor made up of wood similar to mahogany. Velvety red curtains dotted with golden stars embraced the stage, as soft pink, blue, yellow, and pale green spotlights would sweep the dark brown stage from time to time. The seats in the amphitheater were similar to the folding chairs in Earth movie theaters, except that these seats were made out of burgundy wicker with dark brown wooden armrests. The aisles were laden with deep navy blue carpet sprinkled with silver dots that led straight down to the theater, and the rest of the floor was bare.  
  
Up on the stage, Operetta was performing her elaborate welcoming opening act with her colorful troupe, an act that was similar to the one that she had thrust upon a shocked Tayla in the lounge earlier than week. Only this time, there were six humanoid men with four arms apiece juggling flaming batons, along with some other acts. A tiny muscular humanoid male who was only two-feet tall was riding around on a unicycle, confidently carrying five two-hundred-pound women on his thin shoulders, dressed in shiny pink dresses trimmed with neon green ruffles on the cuffs and hems. The heavy women were standing on each other's shoulders, as the little man happily rode around the stage in wide ovals. Operetta was standing in a pale green spotlight, squealing delightfully over her performers.  
  
And in the front three rows were the Clan of Chloe family and their servants and friends. Gran Mauria Sahara, Gran of Sahara, was sitting on the other side of Shalila, who was sitting beside Dirkan. Bendros was sitting next to his mother, and he was looking miserable because not only had he still not been able to get to talk to Tayla, but also he had the additional misfortune of having Gran Saturna Pearl and her equally peevish husband, Granden Sternos Pearl sitting two rows behind him. The row between the Clan of Pearl and the Clan of Chloe and the Clan of Sahara was empty.   
  
A tall, thin, blond-haired, green-eyed woman in her nineties, Gran Saturna was loudly criticizing Operetta's show, deeming it "too loud and noisy, too gaudy, and definitely not appropriate for children because it gave them bad examples to follow". She had stopped however when her husband, the short, brown-haired, gray-eyed, fat Granden Sternos began complaining about how Intergalacticpol and the RIC were handling the Saiyans' case, saying that they should have just "blasted away the smelly monkeys until they were burned to a crisp."  
  
"Would save them a lot of money and hassle," Granden Sternos griped. "I don't see why our grandson and Bendros Sahara had to capture those stinky apes alive. They could have killed the gorillas right then and there, but no-they had to arrest them and bring them in! But that couldn't be helped, I suppose because Prince Gohan and the RIC insisted that those primates be put on trial. Before those primitive baboons were captured, I know that Mikos had tried to talk his former father-in-law into allowing him and Bendros Sahara into shooting to kill those hairy monsters, but Prince Gohan wouldn't allow it. Why can't we just have the monkeys killed right now? Everyone knows that they're guilty!"  
  
Mikos, who had just sat down next to his grandfather, explained with a sigh, "Grandfather, I've already told you and Grandmother that they have to have a trial; RIC insists. They want to make an example of those two. I don't like it anymore than you and Grandmother do, but all accused criminals have a right to a trial, even those we'd rather see blasted away on the spot." His children, Shelan, Rudijal, and Pekos, who had come with his grandparents to Grain, were sitting down in the same row with the rest of their relatives. Esmera had promptly walked to the front row and happily seated herself besides Bendros, snuggling up to him, much to Bendros's consternation. Bendros tried to pull away, but Esmera just stayed attached to him.  
  
"There's no real justice in the universe," Gran Saturna moaned. "But at least we can rest assured that those monkeys will be executed; no one in their right mind would allow them to live." She then leaned over to her husband and said, "Sternos, change seats with our grandson; I need to speak to him about some important family matters."  
  
"Aw, Saturna, can't you just talk to him to where he's seated?" Granden Sternos whined. Granden Sternos was the one who had inherited the position of Clan leader, but Gran Saturna, whom he married shortly after Shalila had married her first husband, Bajal Chloe, was the one who really ran the Clan of Pearl. Even though Granden Sternos technically should have been the head of the Clan of Pearl family, he was merely a figurehead compared to his more assertive, more vocal wife. Gran Saturna was the true leader of the Clan of Pearl and everyone both in and out of the Clan knew it.  
  
"Sternos, please," Gran Saturna said impatiently.  
  
"Fine, fine, woman," Granden Sternos grumbled, and he and Mikos reluctantly changed seats. When Mikos was seated, Gran Saturna leaned over to whisper sharply to her grandson:  
"Mikos, I've heard Shelan and Rudijal talking, and I wormed the truth out of Rudijal. What is this nonsense about Esmera being interested in a Sastorian?"  
  
"Esmera has a harmless infatuation with Bendros Sahara," Mikos whispered back to his domineering grandmother. "But I have told her that I do not approve."  
  
"Apparently that is not working," Gran Saturna hissed, still in a whisper. "See how she's snuggling up against Bendros? I don't like it one bit. I don't doubt that Bendros Sahara is a fine young man, even though he has Saiyan blood, but I don't want any Sastorians marrying into our family. Inform Esmera immediately that I forbid her seeing that man."  
  
"I'll do my best, Grandmother, but she's very much in love with him," Mikos replied nervously.  
  
"Too bad. Esmera is not marrying anyone with Saiyan blood; she is too beautiful and too fine for someone with monkey genes. I am not having descendants who can turn into huge, smelly apes whenever there's a full moon. If necessary, I will see Gran Mauria about it myself, and I will demand that she help put a stop to it."  
  
"Gran Mauria is not one to dictate whom her sons will court or marry," Mikos told her. "She's more likely to tell you that it's the choice of Esmera and Bendros, not yours. Grandmother, just let it go for now; I'm sure that in a few weeks, we can find someone else for Esmera."  
  
"I can't let it go; I want it taken care of. Tell Esmera what I said," Gran Saturna ordered. Then she abruptly changed the subject. "Now speaking of courting, let's get to you, Mikos. I know that you've shown an interest in both Princess Tayla and Princess Caline…"  
  
"And I will continue to show an interest, Grandmother," Mikos said curtly. He was not letting her have it all her way.  
  
Gran Saturna ignored his defiance. "Which one are you more partial to?"  
  
"Well, I like them both," Mikos told his grandmother proudly. "I like Caline because she's sweet, shy, and gentle, and also of course because of her great beauty. And I like Tayla because of her spirit, strength, and feistiness, even though she has a rather sharp tongue-"  
  
"Yes, Princess Tayla does, doesn't she?" Gran Saturna said quietly, too quietly. Mikos did not catch her tone at first, and he chuckled.  
  
"She has our Superior Gran's tongue, I can tell you that! I wasn't pleased last week when she insulted my manhood, but she's probably just playing hard to get. Lots of young girls like to do that. Now I know that Bendros likes her quite a bit too, but I am the one obviously better suited for her. A young girl her age needs a much older beau to guide her and show her what it means to be a woman-"  
  
"Yes," Gran Saturna said in that cool, quiet tone. "That's true. Unfortunately, Mikos, I don't think that Princess Tayla would make a proper mate for a future Clan Granden, such as you. Now she is a Princess of Chloe, normally a suitable match for a future Clan Granden, but…" Her snobbish, cultured voice trailed off, as she tried to think of her next words.   
  
While, she was thinking, a pair of Grainier boys were auditioning by performing a short five-minute play based upon a Grainier legend concerning a Grainier son giving up his life to save his father and brother from a raging flood. The play was captivating, but not enough to hold the interest of Gran Saturna and Mikos, who would continue to quietly talk.   
  
"But what, Grandmother?" Mikos asked coolly.  
  
"She would give you strong children, I don't doubt that. And no doubt that she's a fine asset to Astoria, especially her family because of her past deeds. But…she is just too much like her grandmother, too sharp-tongued, too stubborn, too foul-tempered, and too willing to consort with lesser worthwhile beings such as the Sastorians and the Namek, Superior Granden Dirkan, someone that I never approved of for the Superior Gran. She would never respect you or submit to you, and she would try to change things too much in the Clan of Pearl. She is not a bad girl, other than her tongue and her temper, but…I just don't like her for you or for our Clan. She's too much like her grandmother, too much like our Superior Gran."   
  
Gran Saturna respected Shalila as Astoria's leader and followed her authority, but she did not like her personally, mainly for two reasons: Shalila had married the first Bajal Chloe, a man that Gran Saturna had loved and wanted for herself, and also because Shalila honestly welcomed and accepted the Sastorians, a part of the Astorian race that Gran Saturna openly looked down upon as being inferior and primitive. Gran Saturna did not like that Shalila considered the Sastorians to be equal to the rest of the Astorian race. Tayla was on her way to becoming like Shalila in Shalila's values, beliefs, and some of her personality traits, and these things bothered Gran Saturna to no end.   
  
She also believed Tayla to be too disrespectful, and this last opinion came after a heated argument six months ago between her husband and Tayla when Tayla had overheard Granden Sternos make some racial slurs against Bendros, Alora and the Sastorian children that Alora had with Tayla's brother, Bajal. Granden Sternos, who had a worse sense of tact than his wife, had said his nasty remarks directly to Alora and Bajal's children, Rina and Handros, and Rina had been brought to tears. Tayla had intervened quickly, and she had sharply told Granden Sternos off loudly and vociferously, even going as far as to call him "a prejudiced old bastardi". Granden Sternos had called Tayla several nasty names in return, including "slutzini-monken luvi" (slut-monkey-lover), and Dirkan and Shalila intervened then and there, with Dirkan threatening to deck Granden Sternos, if he insulted Tayla again. Gran Saturna and Granden Sternos had been furious over the incident, even though they knew that Shalila had later scolded Tayla in private for going too far with her sharp tongue. Gran Saturna had not forgiven Tayla for that event yet, and she had not been happy when she had learned that both Shelan and Mikos Pearl were interested in courting her.   
  
No, Princess Tayla Chloe would definitely not do for a future Clan of Pearl Gran, but Princess Caline, whom Gran Saturna had always liked despite the girl's Calmagian blood, was someone who could work out…  
  
"Now Princess Caline is another story. I normally would not be tolerant of someone of alien blood marrying into our family, but in Princess Caline's case, I am willing to make an exception. Princess Caline is sweet, gentle, kind, meek, and humble, a girl that I could easily mold into the ideal Clan Gran, a girl that I could influence in our ways. She is rather young, but if she accepted you within a matter of weeks, then I would have a few years to train her to take my place before she became of marriage age. And it would be good for us in the eyes of King Kitchator, the Calmagian king. Our Clan has been trying to establish trade with the Calmagians, as part of the interplanetary treaty agreements between Astoria and Calmag, and having a Calmagian princess in our Clan would help greatly in our relations with the Calmagians. Yes, Mikos, I believe that you should pursue Princess Caline. Yes, that settles the matter," Gran Saturna said assuredly. Another act had started by the time she had finished her speech.  
  
"But I haven't decided myself, Grandmother," Mikos protested. "There is still so much that I like about Tayla…" His voice was nearly drowned out by the loud laughter of the audience, who were intently listening to the jokes that a Grainier girl was doing in a stand-up-comedy routine as her audition for Operetta. Mikos and Gran Saturna paid no mind to the jokes or the laughter.  
  
"Let your son, Shelan, have her," Gran Saturna said authoritatively. "Yes, that means I will still have to tolerate the girl, but hopefully by the time Shelan takes your place as Clan Granden, the girl will be better behaved and more mature. Perhaps Princess Tayla will have come to her senses by now; that little incident between her and Shelan happened a year ago, and Princess Tayla should be over it by now. She invited Shelan's advances; I know that she did, no matter what she says. And if Shelan and Princess Tayla work in Intergalacticpol, she will have to forgive him anyway. Why are you now pursuing the same girl that your son is anyway? Come now, Mikos, you know that Princess Caline would be the better choice. She has been married once already, so she already knows about the ways between a man and a woman, both in and out of the bedroom. She can easily be retrained to your ways of wanting a wife to be."  
  
(Mikos and Gran Saturna knew that Caline had been married on Calmag, and that Caline's husband had been killed during the War On Calmag, but they knew nothing else. They did not know that Caline's deceased husband had been a cruel, abusive man who had served Frieza as a spy until the day that he died by the hands of one of Frieza's Top Elite Officers. They did not know that Caline had been forced into that first, horrible marriage, and that that marriage and its results still haunted her. Both of them had considered it odd that an eleven-year-old girl would be allowed to marry, but they figured that such a marriage would have better prepared Caline for life as a wife and a mother. After all, Calmag was not the only planet that allowed early marriages and child brides.)   
  
Mikos would have loved to have Caline as a potential wife, but he was not going to allow his grandmother to decide whom he would marry. Nevertheless, he said:  
  
"Very well, Grandmother, I will consider your words very carefully. The decision is mine still to make, but I will think upon your advice seriously."  
  
Gran Saturna was not entirely pleased with Mikos not immediately submitting to her wishes, but at least, he would think about what she had told him. "Please do," she said coolly. "Now, here comes Caline about to audition for that loudmouthed singer; she will be singing after that Grainier girl is finished with her comedy routine. I do believe that is why much of the Clan of Chloe family is here, to be there for her. It will be a pity for us, if Caline passes and decides to go with that Operetta's All-Star Fine Arts Tour. We'll never see the girl again."  
  
Mikos watched Caline stand nervously behind the curtain, peeking out at the audience. He watched the girl hungrily, part of him fervently hoping that something would happen to keep her from leaving with Operetta's tour group.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Astoria's only Sastorian Clan leader, the widowed Gran Mauria Sahara, was sitting next to Bendros, her oldest and favored son out of the four sons that she had, and she was not happy with what she was seeing near her. She frowned heavily when she had seen Princess Esmera Pearl plop her slender body down next to Bendros and snuggle up next to him. Bendros was clearly trying to avoid her advances, but Esmera was now being like a housefly that would not leave a plate of food, no matter how many times it was swatted at. Bendros was being polite to Esmera, even though he had shaken her off several times.  
  
Gran Mauria loved her son dearly, but she thought at times that he was too noble for his own good. If Bendros would be rude to Princess Esmera just once and tell the little hussi to leave him alone for good, the girl, as dense as she was, would surely get the message and not bother him again. Gran Mauria thought Princess Esmera was beautiful, but completely empty-headed and selfish. The exquisite Princess Esmera could have any man she wanted, and Gran Mauria dearly wished that the princess would leave her oldest son alone.  
  
Gran Mauria looked at Esmera, however, wondering, for just a few seconds what it would be like to be that beautiful and attractive. Gran Mauria would never know, for she had been plain all her life, and still was to this day. She was forty-four years old, the youngest of all of Astoria's Clan leaders, with long, unruly, dull, muddy brown hair and even duller green eyes that were pale, almost colorless. She was dark-skinned, like most Sastorians, but she was covered in even darker, reddish-brown freckles that especially were dotted all over her face.   
  
She had no remarkable or unusual features, except for a long Saiyan tail, a tail that was four-and-a-half-feet-long. Most Saiyan tails did not usually go over two-and-a-half-feet at the very most, but Gran Mauria had inherited her long tail from her grandmother, Aliquina, who had been a Sastorian slave and close friend of Shalila Chloe before she had died. In the current day and time, no one else had ever been known to have a tail as long as Gran Mauria's, and Gran Mauria happened to be very proud of the length of her tail; she counted it as her best physical feature. She lovingly petted the furry appendage, which was wrapped around her waist twice, as she looked past Superior Gran Shalila Chloe, one of her oldest friends, to Princess Tayla Chloe, who was sitting two seats down from her grandmother. Dirkan was sitting between his wife and Tayla.   
  
Gran Mauria watched Tayla intensely out of the corner of her pale eye, and she could sense Tayla's anxiety, even though Tayla was wearing a brave smile. The Gran of Sahara knew that Tayla was a close friend of the Calmagian princess, Caline, who was auditioning for Operetta today, and she was certain that Tayla was being cheerful for her friend's sake.   
  
Gran Mauria liked Tayla a great deal, enjoyed her spirit, her courage, even her sharp tongue and wit. Although she thought at times that Tayla could better restrain herself verbally, she was certain that Tayla would improve with time. Tayla reminded Gran Mauria so much of Alora, her beloved younger sister who was now married to Tayla's oldest brother, Bajal; Alora's tongue and temper could be as equally fierce as Tayla's. (Gran Mauria also knew that Tayla had picked up some interesting, although inappropriate, words from Alora when Tayla had been a child.) She had known the young princess since she had been ten-years-old; she had met her when Tayla had come back from Kami Orchida's home. The girl had backbone, guts, and intelligence, combined with a very loving heart, and she wasn't vain or frivolous, although she liked some of the niceties that most young girls enjoyed at her age. And she was a healior, a fighter, strong, determined, persistent, and unwilling to give up, no matter what. All the things that Gran Mauria liked in a young girl, especially one that had the potential to become a future Clan Gran.  
  
She knew that her son had been planning to ask Tayla to let him court her, and she had fully approved of Bendros's choice. Tayla was young still, but not too far off from the legal age of marriage. Gran Mauria would not have pressured any of her four sons to marry someone that they did not love; she just wanted them to be happy. As long as they were happy with the girls that they had chosen for their brides, she would be happy for them. In Bendros's case, she would have accepted any girl for him, as well, but she was especially fond of Tayla for Bendros's bride.  
  
But what was going on between Tayla and her son? Why weren't they together? Why was Bendros allowing Esmera to hang all over him? She had tried to pry the answers out of Bendros earlier, but Bendros, who normally told his mother anything, had evaded the subject, saying that he still had to speak to Tayla. Gran Mauria was concerned, especially since Tayla seemed so…distant…from Bendros. What had happened between those two young people?  
  
Bendros's ICA beeped suddenly, and he quickly excused himself from both Esmera and his mother, as he left to the far side of the theater to answer it. Shelan Pearl showed up then, as the girl's comedy routine was coming to its close, and he plopped himself in Bendros's seat.  
  
"I'm sorry, Prince Shelan, but this seat has already been taken," Gran Mauria told him politely.  
  
"I'll be up in just a moment," Shelan assured her brightly. "I just wanted to see how my sister and Bendros were doing. They make such a great couple, don't you think, Gran Mauria? My sister would surely make a fine Clan Gran of Sahara." Shelan truly was not enthused about his sister seeing a Sastorian, but he had agreed to help Esmera get Bendros for herself in exchange for her helping him to get Tayla for himself.  
  
Gran Mauria said very quietly, "I am surprised, Shelan, that your family approves of what is going on. From what I understand, Clan of Pearl members do not normally welcome Sastorians into their family so openly. If Esmera and my son are seeing each other, your grandparents' viewpoints must be changing towards us Sastorians. I am amazed that your father and your grandmother would allow Esmera to see my son."  
  
Shelan laughed nervously. "Well, my family has to get with the times sometime, don't they? Anyway, while Esmera is busy seeing your son, I myself am about to start seeing someone special. Why, Tayla and I are on the verge of becoming very close…I plan to ask her to let me court her, and I feel certain that she will say yes. I feel that we are meant to be; Tayla would make a fine Gran of Pearl, don't you think?"  
  
"That is up to her," Gran Mauria replied stiffly, as the Grainier comedian girl began leaving the stage. "Although, I am surprised again, Shelan; from what I understood, I thought that she had a long-standing affection for my son, Bendros."  
  
"Well, she and Bendros have grown apart," Shelan replied. "And she and I have grown closer. Yes, there was that…situation between us a year back, but we've moved past it. We are going to be very happy together, her and I, and I wish the same for Bendros and Esmera." Shelan began to laugh. "Why the four of us perhaps could have a double wedding-what do you think?"  
  
Gran Mauria sighed, trying to hide her annoyance and worry. "Up to you, Shelan. Now, if you don't mind, I would really like to hear Princess Caline sing. It is her turn now; I wish her gooden luken." Shelan shrugged, but he got up and left to go back to his family.  
  
As Caline began to slowly walk out onto the stage, Gran Mauria vowed a silent Seven Moons Oath to herself to do two things: talk to Shalila (who had Gran Mauria address her informally) about the growing relationship between Tayla and Shelan and to talk to Tayla personally to see what was going on between her and Bendros. Gran Mauria knew the entire story about what Shelan had tried to do to Tayla a year ago, and she was concerned about Tayla's welfare as far as Shelan went. Gran Mauria did not like Shelan with Tayla at all, nor did she like Esmera with Bendros. The Clan leader had long ago sworn not to intervene in her sons' love lives, but this time, she felt compelled to break that Seven Moons Oath (she hoped that doing so would not upset the good spirits or her ancestors). She had to see if there were any hopes yet for Bendros and Tayla as a couple…yes, for once, she would have to intervene, at least for her son's sake. She looked worriedly at Bendros, who once again sat down beside her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Caline was now standing in the middle of the stage, cast in a soft, white spotlight. She was dressed in a low-necked, sleeveless bright turquoise silk caftan that had a sky-blue sash at the waist. Small bell-shaped flowers in colors of ivory and navy alighted the soft cornsilk hair, now cascading down her back in gentle curls. The top half of her gold hair was pinned back with a pearly pale blue oval clip that was trimmed in gold, and small pear-shaped earrings of the same pearly blue material dangled from her earlobes. Crystal-blue shoes with silver bows at the toes were encasing her tiny feet. She wore light makeup, with soft, pale peach blush on her luminescent cheeks and satiny light pink lipstick rested upon her rosebud lips.  
  
She swallowed, gathering all of her courage, as everyone in the audience watched her attentively. Finally, she said clearly, trying not to speak too softly, for no one would be able to hear her, "Thank you for coming today. This song I am about to sing I have worked on for a long time. While it is for the entire Clan of Chloe family from Chloe, Astoria, my family, it's particularly dedicated to two people who have helped me in my life…two people who have helped to save me in more ways than anyone can imagine…two good friends who have helped me to believe in myself." Her voice trembled for just a moment, as she continued, smiling shyly, "Tayla and Kekron, this song is especially for you two; it was you two that I was thinking of when I came up with it. It's my way of saying…thanken."   
  
She walked slowly over to a Grainier man who was about to play a large gold, pear-shaped instrument similar to a grand piano from Earth, and she gave him several pieces of sheet music. Caline had just mastered writing sheet music, and she had struggled many times over the notes before she was finally satisfied. She smiled at the musician and thanked him, and then she walked back to the center of the stage.  
  
Caline then began to lift her voice, as the nervousness and shyness faded away, as these things always did whenever she began to sing. As the piano-like music began to play, her usual soft, whispery voice lifted to a clear, high, melodic tone, as she began:  
  
  
"For all those times you stood by me,  
For all the truth that you made me see,  
For all the joy you brought to my life,  
For all the wrong that you made right,  
For every dream you made come true,  
For all the love I found in you,  
I'll be forever thankful because  
You're the one, who held me up,  
Never let me fall.  
You're the one who saw me through… through it all.  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak,  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see,  
You saw the best there was in me,  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach,  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed.  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me."  
  
  
Tayla looked up at Caline, with her dark eyes shining brightly with yet-to-be-shed tears. One of those crystalline tears slipped from eyes and streamed down her cheek until it trickled to the corner of her lip. Another tear of inexpressible joy escaped, as she remembered all that Caline had gone through to get to where she was today.   
  
  
"You gave me wings and made me fly.  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky.  
I lost my faith; you gave it back to me,  
You said no star was out of reach.  
You stood by me and I stood tall.  
I had your love I had it all.  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me.  
Maybe I don't know that much,  
But I know this much is true,  
I was blessed because I was loved by you."  
  
  
Kekron couldn't stop himself from blushing, as he smiled shyly at the young girl of his dreams. Riccan, who was sitting next to him, noticed and snickered. "Kekron likes Caline, Kekron likes Caline!" he sang softly until his mother, Gracina, who was sitting on the other side of him, nudged him sharply and told him to be quiet. Kekron was paying no mind to his cousin whatsoever, as he continued to listen to Caline, completely enchanted and deeply touched.  
  
  
"You were my strength when I was weak,  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak,  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see,  
You saw the best there was in me,  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach,  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed,  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me."  
  
  
As her voice carried throughout the amphitheater, tears of mixed joy and hope slid slowly down Caline's pale cheeks, as she sang. Caline could still remember a time in her life when she had thought that her life was over the day that Alberm had first forced himself upon her. She could remember the last bits of her hope dashed when she had been found and brought back home to face her father's merciless belt and a horrible wedding to Alberm. She could also remember all the times that she had ran and hidden from Alberm in Alberm's fancy mansion in Rendor, Calmag, and the times that she had managed to escape to the labyrinths before Alberm had hired someone to seal off the passageways that led from inside his house and outside on his property to the underground catacombs that had kept Caline safe. After that, Caline had had nowhere to run, and she couldn't even hide for long, for Alberm had fired any servants that had actually pitied the girl and hidden her from her cruel husband. Alberm had also warned the servants that had been hired afterwards that if they did anything to keep Caline from him, they too would be fired with a bad reference from him.   
  
Caline could still remember the nights when she had prayed that Alberm would not try to touch her, the many sleepless nights, and the nightmares that had invaded her mind during the few hours a night that she had managed to sleep, and the constant, all-consuming fear of her husband's cruel embrace.  
  
  
"You were always there for me,  
The tender wind that carried me,  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life.  
You've been my inspiration.  
Through the lies you were the truth,  
My world is a better place because of you."  
  
  
But although Caline could remember those bad times, she was starting to think about them less and less each day. Some of the bad memories of her past life were beginning to fade away at last, making her wonder at times if those memories were only nightmares. In fact, more and more weeks could pass before Caline even dwelt upon the horrors of her childhood.  
  
She saw the smiling, tearstained faces of Tayla and Kekron, her two closest friends, and her smile now mirrored theirs. She remembered now when she and Tayla had first met, when Tayla had been the first person in a long time to tell Caline that she deserved better than what she was getting from life. Tayla had stood up for Caline to Alberm and had given her moral support and encouragement whenever she had needed it.  
  
And Kekron had kept her safe from men such as Filcor Sedemeyer and General Narvo Norbrook, two men who had lusted after the little girl, each wanting to take the frightened child for his bride. Kekron had even stood up for her against Balair, a Sistrai warrior who could have killed him with one blow. And like Tayla, Kekron had helped Caline to believe in herself and to begin to trust others again. She smiled wider at both Tayla and Kekron, as she went on to her last verses:  
  
"You were my strength when I was weak,  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak,  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see,  
You saw the best there was in me,  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach,  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed,  
I'm everything I am,  
Because you loved me.  
  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me."  
  
  
And after Caline had finished, there was not a dry eye in the audience. The amphitheater thundered loudly with the applause of all the spectators. The men and boys in Caline's new family shouted, hooted and hollered, with Riccan and his younger siblings screaming, "ENCORE, ENCORE!" Flowers of various kinds, shapes, and colors were being thrown at Caline's feet.   
Caline bowed and curtsied, as happy tears flowed freely down her face.  
  
Operetta, who was standing to the side, was too in tears, deeply touched. She whispered fervently to some of her crew, as the applause and cries of approval continued, "I must have that girl for my tour!"  
  
That day was truly an aspiring singer's dream come true.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that evening, in the dining room at the Palace of the Horn of Plenty…  
  
"Caline's been accepted, Nama!" Tayla shrieked joyously, as she dashed over to Shalila and Dirkan's table with Caline and Riccan in tow. Dinner had already been eaten an hour ago, but everyone had remained in the dining room for socializing. Tayla was not in dress clothes now, but a fighting gi, for she had sparred with Riccan right after dinner. Her hair was tangled and tousled, and dust covered her fighting gi.   
  
Riccan, now twelve years old, and still one of Tayla's closest friends and sparring partners, was excited and dirty too. Riccan had dark, burnished gold hair and hunter-green eyes, and he was becoming a very handsome young man, tall and broad and muscular for his age. He was looking more and more like his father, Lektron, who was a good-looking man himself, every day. Riccan already towered over both Tayla and Caline; he was already five-feet, eight-inches tall, and he was still growing. Riccan had been enormously pleased when the healers had told him that he would likely be six-feet-tall or more by the time he had finished growing. The only thing that Riccan didn't like about growing up was that his voice was now changing, and it still altered sometimes between a deep baritone and his normal childlike, high-pitched squeak. He hoped that his voice would stop embarrassing him soon, so that he could talk in his new, manly tone all the time without worrying about it changing back to its boyish pitch.  
  
"Why, of course, she has," Shalila said warmly, getting up to come around and hug Caline. "Operetta was just talking to Dirkan and I about it. Operetta is taking a tour all around the Rosetta Galaxy, a tour that's supposed to last for three years at the very most."  
  
"That means that Caline has to leave us, doesn't it?" Riccan said worriedly in his old, boyish tone. Shalila nodded.  
  
"That's very likely, Riccan. However, there are still many things to be worked out, as I find out more from Operetta as to exactly how Caline will be taken care of on this tour."  
  
Caline, wrapped up in Shalila's loving embrace, was wavering between excitement that she had been accepted and the cold, painful realization that she would have to leave her beloved adoptive family behind for a long time, if she went away with Operetta's All-Star Fine Arts Tour. She wasn't sure that she wanted to leave her new family and friends behind, even if it was the opportunity of a lifetime.  
  
Caline liked Operetta very much, and part of her was looking forward to working with the famous intergalactic singer. But part of her wondered if she could be as happy living with Operetta's group, as she had been so far with the Clan of Chloe. Would there be any hugs, kisses, assurances of love and safety, like she received now from Gracina, Lektron, their children, Shalila, Dirkan, Tayla, and Kekron? These thoughts danced upon her mind and played upon her heart, as she rested her white cheek upon "Great-Nama's" firm bosom.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dirkan was about to join the others when Dalantra, Shalila's centenarian personal maid who had faded blond hair and green eyes, approached him. "Superior Granden?"  
  
Dirkan looked towards his wife's most trusted servant. "Yes, Dalantra?"  
  
"My mistress had sent me earlier to obtain a copy of Operetta's personal itinerary for her tour, and I saw some things on it that you and your wife should probably look at. This is just my personal opinion, but if I were either one of you two, I would think very carefully before allowing Caline to go on that tour." Dalantra handed Dirkan a leather booklet containing all the information about Operetta's intergalactic tour and pointed the Namek to the page listing the places and people that Operetta and her entourage would be visiting. Dirkan's expression went from a thoughtful one to one of dismay within less than a minute.  
  
"Dalantra," he said, trying to keep as calm as possible. "Please tell my wife that I need to see her immediately."  
  
"Absolutely," Dalantra told him, completely understanding his alarm. She gathered the folds of her simple smock together and scurried over to her mistress, who was still with Caline, Tayla, and Riccan.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Twenty minutes later…  
  
"The poor girl is going to be crushed when we tell her," Shalila told her husband sadly when they were alone at their table; they had sent Caline, Tayla, and Riccan away for a little while. "But what else can we do?"  
  
"Nothing else," Dirkan told his wife firmly. "There is nothing else that we can do. We must see Caline alone and speak to her as soon as possible. And to Operetta as well."  
  
"I don't like having to do this, Dirkan," Shalila said wearily. "But it's a matter of safety; I just hope that Caline will understand; she was so looking forward to this."  
  
"It's for her own good, Shalila," Dirkan replied. "I've already sent for Gracina and Lektron, and surely they will agree as well."  
  
Shalila thought about Caline's radiant face and happy expression after she had left her to go see what Dirkan had discovered about Operetta and her tour. Now the glow in Caline's face would surely fade to ashes when Shalila, Dirkan, Gracina, and Lektron would have to tell her the bad news.  
  
But no matter what Caline's reaction would be, Shalila and the others would have to stand firm. From the moment that Dirkan had showed her what was in Operetta's itinerary, Shalila knew the only course of action that she and Dirkan could take.  
  
They, under no circumstances, could allow Caline to go away with Operetta on her tour.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Oh, poor Caline! What could be the reason that Shalila and Dirkan would refuse to allow her to go with Operetta's tour group? And again, will Bendros and Tayla ever get around to talking to each other, or will they continue to pass each other like ships in the night, as that old cliche goes? And will things began to start between Kekron and Caline, or will someone else get in the way? Find out in more upcoming chapters of...Hope Never Dies!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to, nor am I making any money from using Celine Dion's song, "Because You Loved Me", which was the song that Caline used in her audition. I tried to write my own song, but when I remembered this one that I used, I thought that it would suit Caline perfectly. 


	14. Second Chance For Bendros And Tayla?

Chapter Thirteen: Second Chance For Bendros And Tayla?  
  
A day later, in Tayla and Caline's room in the Palace Of The Horn of Plenty, Harvest Isle, Grain…  
  
Seventeen-year-old Petalia Chloe, a bosomy, curvy girl with long, wavy, whitish-gold hair, fair skin just two shades darker than Caline's, and sparkling sky-blue eyes, was having the time of her life on planet Grain. Beautiful, charming, and always knowing the right words to say to young men and boys, she quickly became the most popular girl on Grain, possibly even more admired than Caline, and definitely better liked than Esmera, one of Petalia's rivals in the looks and popularity department. Petalia did not like Esmera anymore than Tayla did.  
Of course, with all this charm, Petalia could be as vain as Esmera at times, but she had even more reason to be than her distant cousin. Along with her fair good looks, she had a long, elegant nose, an oval face, a long, slim neck, hanging above a five-feet-and-nine-inches-tall, graceful body with round shapely breasts almost as large as her head. She had a tiny, waspish waist and long, long, well-formed legs that seemed to go on forever.  
  
She was not only considered to be one of the most beautiful girls in the Clan of Chloe, but the most stylish as well. Petalia never went anywhere without her hair being perfectly coiffed or curled, her makeup flawlessly applied, or her clothes immaculately pressed and smooth without a single wrinkle, stain or tear. She always carried herself proudly, with a most regal air, and all of her closest friends, especially Tayla and Caline who envied Petalia's height (and in Tayla's case, Petalia's breasts as well) looked up to her and admired her in the areas of beauty, style, fashion, and popularity with young men.  
  
But Petalia's life had not always been so charmed. Seven years ago, her and Dedron's mother, Farla Chloe had created a huge, embarrassing family scandal when she had run away with Jaypros Chloe, Tayla's brother and Petalia's uncle. Farla left her husband, Cletos (another brother of Tayla's), without divorcing him, and she abandoned him and her two children to be with Jaypros. Four years after that, during and after the War On Calmag, the Clan of Chloe had learned that Farla and Jaypros had been living on planet Dijon when Frieza's forces had come to raid the planet. Farla, Jaypros, and their two children, had been captured, with one child being murdered, another child being adopted by one of Frieza's Top Elite Officers, Jaypros murdered, and Farla being raped and driven to suicide. The Clan of Chloe and Intergalacticpol had been searching for the child that had been spared ever since, but no trace had ever been discovered.  
  
And during those painful years before the War On Calmag, Dedron, who had never been a nice person to begin with, had become nastier and more hateful towards everyone. And Cletos was the one most affected of all; he had become so depressed and withdrawn that he had neglected his children badly, not paying them any attention, not even to discipline them. It took a planetary war on another world to bring Cletos back to his senses and start to care for his children again.   
  
However, Cletos had not improved much. While Cletos was more attentive to his children, especially Petalia, he was still not the best parent when it came to discipline and restraint. Cletos had been so desperate to reconcile with his son, Dedron that he restricted his disciplining to mere lectures and pleading. And although Petalia was mostly a good girl and fun to be around, she was spoiled quite a bit now, thanks to Cletos. Cletos had been trying to make up for the way that he had treating his children by indulging them with almost anything that they wanted, especially with Petalia. Petalia loved her father dearly, but she had little objection in taking advantage of his generosity and indulgence; she had him almost wrapped around her finger.  
  
Nevertheless, Petalia, spoiled, but no longer snobbish thanks to her friendship with Tayla that had begun before they had come to planet Calmag, was well liked by most of the Clan of Chloe, especially the girls her age. Petalia was now standing behind Tayla, who was sitting on a padded leather chair, working new experiments on her hair.  
  
Tayla was glad that Petalia was here on Grain now; if anyone knew how to get a male's attention, it was Petalia. Petalia had scoffed and scolded at Tayla when Tayla had declared to her that she had decided to give up on Bendros permanently. Petalia had read the "riot act" (as Shalila would say from one of her Earth expressions) to her youngest aunt. Tayla could still remember her words:  
  
"Tayla Chloe, of all people I know to give up! I don't think so, Tayla. That's not the Tayla Chloe I know! The Tayla Chloe I know wouldn't back down from getting what she wanted, whether it's a victory in battle, or a handsome young man. C'mon, Tayla, are you really going to let that slutzini, Esmera, sink her manicured nails into him any further? C'mon, you know that you and Bendros are meant to be together, and I know how I can help you."  
  
Tayla, ever grateful for Petalia's vote of confidence and offer of assistance, had now meekly submitted to one of Petalia's famous makeover sessions that were "guaranteed to make you into a totally new woman". Petalia had also promised to work on shy Caline and help her out; she never understood why a sweet, gentle beauty such as Caline always shied away from boys. Of course, Caline had been hurt badly by men, but that had been several years ago. In Petalia's eyes, it was time for Caline to move on and start letting boys and young men court her and get to know her. Caline had vehemently protested that last thought of Petalia's; she was uncomfortable with the idea of almost any male wanting to court her, or her deliberately attracting male attention. Tayla had calmed down Caline and she had struck a compromise between both of her friends: if the time ever came that Caline had found a boy to care for, she would let Petalia help her in whatever way necessary.  
  
Caline was one of Tayla's dearest friends as well as one of the most sensitive and caring. But Petalia was much more worldly, confident, and sophisticated; she was what Tayla needed right now, especially if Tayla planned to openly compete with Esmera for Bendros, as she now had decided to do. As she was working on Tayla's hair, Petalia was telling her bluntly that Tayla needed to dress up more, to flirt more, and to be…ah, more…  
  
"Ladylike?" Tayla had concluded at the end of Petalia's last lecture.  
  
"Something like that," Petalia admitted. "Your style and mannerisms are fine, but they need more polish. You really do need to flirt more and not be so serious all the time. A man likes a girl who knows how to relax and have a good time. Smile more, bat your eyelashes, flip your hair, and tilt your head to one side when you speak. And let yourself be vulnerable once in a while; you don't always have to take charge. Let Bendros or whomever you're pursuing take the lead; men like to be the heroes too, especially when it comes to courting. Look up to him; let him be in charge more. And laugh, Tayla, laugh; you really do have a nice laugh, add it with some giggles. And for Kami Orchida's sake, Tayla, don't ask him if he'd like to go sparring outside later! When you are on a date or at a ball, fighting and warring are the last things that need to be on your mind."  
  
"Okay," Tayla told her seriously, mentally taking notes. Caline, sitting on the edge of her and Tayla's bed, was listening to Petalia intently as well, even though she didn't think that she would ever need to put any of her advice to use. She was also thinking about Operetta and whether Great-Nama, Dirkan, Mamma (Gracina) and Pappa (Lektron) would allow her to go on that tour with the famous singer. Great-Nama and Dirkan had not given Caline their decision on her going just yet.  
  
Petalia continued authoritatively, "And most important of all…compliment him, flatter him! And another thing: you can touch him in an innocent way. Lean your head towards him, lightly touch his arm, or even take his hand. And if you want to be extra bold, rest yourself lightly against his body by leaning onto him, just enough to let him know that you are thinking nothing else, but him." She then toyed with a soft curl of her golden hair and said dreamily, "And oh, Tayla, there is something about your clothes; in fact, before I really work on your hair, I have something that I am going to lend to you for the ball tonight. It's a lovely dress that I just bought from one of the shops here on Harvest Isle; the women on Grainier do know how to dress!"  
  
For the royal palace was having a royal ball to celebrate the capture of Prince Vegeta and Nappa and the saving of their planet. Some of the Grainiers and the Astorians thought that it was too soon to be celebrating, but they were attending anyway. Petalia thought that this ball would be the perfect opportunity for Tayla to finally show Bendros that she was grown-up and more than ready for him.   
  
Petalia lifted a bagged garment off of Tayla and Caline's bed and she slowly removed the bag to reveal the most gorgeous, yet most revealing dress that Tayla or Caline had ever seen. Petalia beckoned Tayla to come to her, and Petalia and Caline helped her into the dress. Petalia then asked Caline to go get Tursula, Petalia's maid. Tayla at first protested that she could have Mykia, her personal maid who had just arrived from Astoria, come and help, but Petalia vetoed it, telling her that Tursula knew more about hair and makeup than Mykia did. Mykia couldn't have helped tonight anyway, for unknown to Tayla, Mykia had become ill, coming down with a sudden fever, and she was resting in one of the servants' rooms.  
  
Ten minutes later, as Petalia was dressing Tayla up, Caline returned with Tursula, a brown-haired, black-eyed plump, long-nosed woman in her late forties. Tursula Darnell had once been a great beauty in her days, but ever since her husband had died ten years ago, she had let herself go. However, she always managed to help make Petalia into the great beauty that she was.  
  
And under Petalia and Tursula's severe instructions and directions, and with Caline's loyal help, the transformation to turn Tayla from a tomboy into a great, sophisticated beauty was about to begin…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Two hours later…  
  
Tayla did not recognize herself. She wasn't sure if the look-alike girl staring back at her from the full-length mirror was really she.  
  
She had to give Petalia and Tursula full credit though; she was certainly transformed into someone that no one would ever recognize. She was standing in the room dressed in an off-the-shoulder taffeta turquoise dress that was so low-cut that half of what bosom she did have showed. The dress was tight around the chest and it squeezed her small breasts together, creating a small, enticing valley of cleavage. Tayla was still adjusting to the fact that so much of her breasts were being displayed; she was still a bit embarrassed about that.  
  
The neckline and the hem of the dress were trimmed with sparkling diamond-like gems, and the sleeves were pushed off the shoulder and they resembled little folded sky-blue bird's wings, soft and yet sheer. The dress was a full, A-line puffed skirt that was ruffled at the bottom edges and just above knee-length, and Tayla was shocked to see how much of her slender legs the dress showed. All of her dresses beforehand had been ankle-length, fully covering her legs. She was wearing sheer and silk nude stockings, and she couldn't stop staring at her exposed limbs, which poured into two-inch crystal heels trimmed with silver glitter on the heels and around the opening.   
  
"Nama and Dirkan will never let me wear this!" Tayla exclaimed, worried.   
  
Petalia laughed. "Then don't ask them. Why, my dress will show even more than yours will."  
  
"Princess Petalia, I am not so sure that your father will approve of that dress that you are about to wear," Tursula told her mistress honestly in a clipped voice. "Yes, it does suit you, and it is very elegant, but it will expose more skin than your father would like."  
  
Petalia laughed merrily and kissed her maid on her cheek. "Don't worry, Tursula! It will be all right. Now let's get back to Tayla. Tayla, you look exquisite, truly worthy of competing with Esmera."  
  
And indeed Tayla did, although Tayla felt she was wearing much more makeup than she would have liked. Tayla's eyelids were painted a glittery sliver, and she wore much mascara on her long lashes that lengthened them to twice their size. Her lips were now a deep burgundy color and soft blush highlighted her high cheekbones. Her eyebrows had been plucked into a high, thin arch. The makeup brought out Tayla's colors and best features, although she wished that it didn't have to be so heavy.  
  
Her hair was coiffed back into a simple half-twist, with two layers of dark, soft ringlets dangling below the twist. Long, twirled tendrils dangled along her face into delicate curls and swirls.   
  
Dangling from the small lobes of her pointed ears were glittering silver triple hoops with a pearl at the very ends of each earring. On her long, swanlike neck was a silver choker, borrowed from Petalia, and from this choker dangled a diamond-shaped blue sapphire. And on her slim wrists were two thin, silver bracelets apiece, borrowed from Caline.  
  
And her toenails and fingernails were neatly manicured and painted a shiny silver color as well. Tayla didn't know whether to be happy and impressed, or stunned and anxious. She gazed at her own reflection critically, as she worried that she was overdressed and overly made up.  
  
Caline apparently didn't think so. "You look beautiful, Tayla," she whispered reverently, gazing at Tayla as if she were the most rare, precious jewel. "I hope that I can look as well as you do."  
  
"You do look gorgeous, Tayla," Petalia affirmed. "I'm almost jealous."  
  
"We have done our job well, Princess Petalia," Tursula said proudly.  
  
"Th-Thank you," Tayla told all of them shyly.  
  
She was starting to agree with her admirers. Although she thought that both Petalia and Tursula had rather theatrical, showy taste, she had to admit that they did a good job with her. She just felt so unlike herself; would Bendros even recognize her?  
  
But then slowly, she smiled. She did look lovely, if not entirely like herself. And she looked almost twenty years old. She tossed her head back and laughed gaily, as she had seen Petalia do many a time, and she turned around towards her friends. She hugged all three of them fervently, and she also kissed Petalia on her cheek.  
  
"Thanken," Tayla whispered.  
  
"Gooden luken, Tayla," Petalia told her, hugging her back. "Now, I will stay near you the entire time, if you need anything, even if it's just a touch more lipstick."  
  
Tayla lifted her head high, feeling hopeful for the first time in weeks.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Twenty minutes later…  
  
"Girls!" Shalila Chloe called from behind Tayla and Caline's door. "Are you three almost ready?"  
  
"We are," Caline told her happily, as she opened the door for her adopted grandmother. Tursula bowed down before Shalila, but Shalila waved her hand upward, commanding her to rise.  
  
Shalila entered the room, regally arrayed in a black chiffon caftan with a scoop neckline trimmed with gold. The black chiffon had golden puffed sleeves, and it was off the shoulder; the Superior Gran looked decades younger in it. Shalila wore glittering gold pumps on her feet, and she wore a choker on her slim, long neck with a pearl rose dangling from it. The pearl rose had a small blue diamond in the center.  
  
"You look wonderful, Nama," Tayla told her reverently, coming towards her.  
  
"Thank you, dandelion, and you-um, Tayla, exactly what sort of dress is that?" Shalila exclaimed when she saw Tayla's revealing gown. Her gray eyes bulged as she viewed Tayla's turquoise, low-cut dress.  
  
"It's the Grainier style; Petalia lent it to me," Tayla explained, seeing her grandmother's stunned reaction. Dirkan came in after Shalila at that moment, and his large Namek jaw dropped. He was shocked to see Tayla wear such a dress  
  
"Just what is that you're wearing, young lady?" he asked severely. Tayla grew uncomfortable just then, but Petalia rescued her.  
  
"It's a dress," Petalia said simply.  
  
"Says who?" Dirkan asked.  
  
"The designers on Grainier."  
  
"Is my dress that bad?" Tayla asked worriedly, afraid now that Nama and Dirkan would make her put on something else. She was starting to like the dress more and more each minute.  
  
"It's very revealing, Tayla," Shalila said a bit sternly. "It shows off more than half of your bosom; if it was any lower, your nipples would be showing! And it shows off so much of your legs!"  
  
"That's what's fashionable on this planet, Great-Nama," Petalia told her gaily. "Young men like seeing more skin, especially of bosoms and legs. Here, more skin is the style"  
  
"I didn't realize that it was the style to flash your chest and legs all night," Shalila said severely.   
  
"And just what will your father say about your dress, young lady?" Dirkan asked Petalia in that same stern tone that he had used earlier with Tayla. Petalia blushed then, for she was wearing a dress that was even more revealing than Tayla's. Her mauve and gold dress was in the same style as Tayla's, only it was much more low-cut in the bodice, and it was five inches above her knees. Petalia had shapely legs, and she was proud to show them off. Her hair was piled on top of her hair in a magnificent coif with curls and tendrils dangling down along her face and head everywhere. Petalia wore gold jewelry and gold pumps.  
  
"Petalia and Tayla look very beautiful, I think," Caline said loyally.  
  
"Young ladies must be stylish these days," Tursula pointed out proudly in her clipped voice. "Princess Tayla must be especially stylish tonight, Superior Gran, if she is to compete properly with Princess Esmera for the heart of Bendros Sahara."  
  
"Competing?" Shalila asked, puzzled.  
  
"So, you've decided not to give up on Bendros after all," Dirkan told Tayla.  
  
"That's right, she hasn't," Petalia told them proudly. "Tayla was going to give up on Bendros, but I showed her the error of her ways, and now she's going to put herself out to win Bendros over. This new style that I put her in will do the trick. Tayla just needs to get more into dressing up and flirting, that's all. She does look beautiful, doesn't she?"  
  
"Her dress is so revealing…" Shalila said again.  
  
"Too revealing," Dirkan added. "It shows too much leg and bosom."  
  
"Would it really be that bad to wear this dress?" Tayla asked. "I rather like it."  
  
Shalila sighed. She remembered having the same problem with her daughters, Felinda, Jesynthia, and Petrula when they were Tayla's age. Only none of her daughters had ever worn clothing that exposed as much skin as Tayla's garment was doing now. She was debating on to whether to make Tayla put on a different gown when Natala showed up with her youngest child, her daughter, Maylia. Gracina followed right behind her with her two little girls, Tila and Tayka. All three little girls stared in amazement at the three prettily dressed young ladies that were Tayla, Caline, and Petalia.  
  
"Pitty goils!" two-year-old Maylia squealed, as she pointed to the three girls with her chubby finger.  
  
"I like Tayla's dress best of all," Tila said happily. "I sure wish that I could wear a dress like that!"  
  
"Well, you're too young; thank Kami Orchida for that," Gracina told her sternly. She looked at Tayla, scrutinizing her youngest and favorite sister other than their Priestess sister, Marya. Gracina was like a second mother to Tayla, and the two sisters, sixteen years apart in age, were very close. Like Tayla, Gracina was a healior, but she was much more ladylike, conservative, and prudish than her beloved sibling. She thought that the color was good on Tayla, but not the style; she didn't like that the garment showed so much of Tayla's chest and legs.  
  
"Tayla," Gracina said firmly, and Tayla knew that her usually favorite sister was about to lecture her. She recognized that schoolteacher-like tone of her sister's well. Gracina was one of her assigned Guardians, and she was usually the parental substitute to her for Shalila and Dirkan when they were not present. Gracina was so old-fashioned at times, acting years older than what she was, but she was always good to Tayla and looked after her. Whenever Tayla needed a pat on the back, a good scolding, a dose of discipline, a shoulder to cry on, or just someone to talk to, Gracina was almost always there. And because she respected, loved, and looked up to her sister, Tayla reluctantly repressed any sighs or groans that she might have expressed. Gracina always meant well, and Tayla recognized that, even though she didn't always agree with everything that her sister said.  
  
Gracina continued, "Tayla, that is a good color on you, but couldn't you have worn something less…revealing? What will the young men think?"  
  
"That she's a sexy young woman," Petalia told her aunt boldly.  
  
"That's too sexy," Gracina replied. "If Tila or Tayka or Caline ever wore something like that, I wouldn't be very happy about it. Tayla, you have so many lovely dresses; couldn't you have picked something else?"  
  
"Well…actually…it's more to impress Bendros than anything else," Tayla admitted. "But I do like this dress very much, and I don't see why it wouldn't hurt for me to wear it this one time. Besides, if it gets Bendros's attention, it will be worth anything that I may have to go through."  
  
"We don't want the men on this planet to get the wrong idea about you," Dirkan told her. He looked over at Petalia. "And that goes for Petalia as well."  
  
"I can handle any man," Petalia declared airily.   
  
"Too many young ladies have made that mistake of thinking that at your age," Shalila told her.  
  
"Many men usually think that girls who wear very revealing clothing are asking to be seduced or to desired sexually," Gracina added. "Petalia, your father is never going to let you get away with wearing that dress. And Tayla, dressing provocatively is not the way to win over a man."  
  
"It worked for Esmera," Tayla said with a note of bitterness in her tone. "She dressed the exact same way as I am now the day that Caline and I saw her and Bendros kissing, and Bendros seemed to be satisfied! He didn't seem to be offended by Esmera's revealing clothes. Petalia is right; this may be my chance to finally get Bendros to see me as a woman."  
  
"And he hasn't asked Esmera if he can court her exclusively yet, or otherwise they would have announced it," Petalia pointed out. "So that means that Tayla still has a chance."  
  
"I gave up on Bendros too easily," Tayla said desperately. "So Petalia and Tursula gave me a total makeover, and I look so much more grown-up. Now if I could just get the flirting part down, I will be all right. I just wish I knew what Esmera has that I don't, other than a bigger chest."  
  
"The dress does make her chest look bigger," Petalia said brightly. "And we were debating on whether to unfasten the bodice of Tayla's dress just long enough to add a Grainier padded brassiere; all the smaller-breasted girls on this planet are wearing them."  
  
"On this planet, they're called Marvel Bras," Tursula said proudly, for she was wearing one herself.  
  
"Tayla's showing more than enough marvels as it is," Dirkan said sternly. "She doesn't need to display any more." Shalila and Gracina didn't hesitate to agree, and that was the end of the Marvel Bra idea. Tayla was disappointed, for she was hoping to make her chest look bigger, even if it was only temporary.  
  
"Tayla," Shalila said gently, seeing the despair in her granddaughter's eyes. "You do not need a bunch of makeup or a scanty dress or some Marvel Bra to win a man over. You are more than fine the way that you are, without the glitter and frills. If you have to wear exposing clothing and heavy makeup to win over a young man, then he's not worth it. The right young man will want you for who you are as a person, not just the fancy outer package."  
  
"It is a beautiful dress that she's wearing though," Natala said kindly. "I think that possibly she could wear it; most young girls follow fads, and there's no real harm in them, if they're kept within reason. The same goes for Petalia and her dress. I would say that it wouldn't hurt to let them wear the dresses for just this one night." Tayla and Petalia looked at Natala gratefully. An openhearted, tolerant healer from the Clan of Cornsilk, Natala was more liberal in her views of things than most of her conservative in-laws were.  
  
"Oh, Aunt Natala, you understand!" Petalia cried happily.  
  
"You do, you do!" Tayla added.  
  
"Now girls," Natala told them gently. "The others are just looking out for you two, and that's understandable. Some men do get the wrong idea about provocatively dressed females. However, in this case, I think that we can make a compromise. I have a couple of nice, light silk shawls that I can lend to you. One is a lovely silver that should go nicely with Tayla's ensemble, and the other one is a light rose color that should match Petalia's outfit. I can easily arrange the shawls on your shoulders, so that most of your chest is covered, and then we can probably let the exposed legs slide for tonight. Does that sound fair to everyone?" She looked around the room.  
  
"Well, if her chest is covered," Dirkan said, indicating Tayla. "I suppose we can live with the legs being shown for tonight."  
  
Everyone else agreed, and Tayla and Petalia gave Natala grateful smiles for thankens.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shalila looked at lovely little Caline, modestly dressed in green, as she left with Tayla and Petalia to head downstairs for the ball. She regretted that she would have to break Caline's heart when she and Dirkan told the poor child the news that she could not leave with Operetta's tour. But Shalila knew in her heart that she was making the right decision, and she had to protect Caline, no matter what. However, Shalila had no desire to make Caline unhappy right now, so she and Dirkan had mutually agreed to inform Caline of their decision regarding her going away with Operetta the day after the ball.  
  
"Operetta," Shalila murmured out to no one in particular. "How could you do this to us? And because of the things involved in your tour, I am going to have to break poor Caline's heart. But I cannot allow you to endanger her life with your actions, no matter what."  
  
With a heavy sight, Shalila left to join Dirkan to leave for the ball.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Another hour later, in the Palace's ballroom, at the ball…  
  
Kekron Chloe dreaded balls and dances.  
  
Oh, he didn't mind them most of the time, but he always felt so awkward and out of place at any dancing event. Although he could dance now without stepping on anyone's feet, he avoided dancing whenever he could, unless he was certain that we was with a partner that wouldn't make fun of his clumsy, uncoordinated moves, and there wasn't many of those sort of partners.  
  
There were only a handful of girls that Kekron honestly felt comfortable dancing with, and he usually only asked the girls in this select group when it came for him to have to actually do something than stand around the food table and dream of a new invention. Among this group of girls was Tayla, Veal, Lelina, and Caline, girls he knew would not think less of him for not being able to keep in step with the music or be able to dip them properly. Sometimes he would dance with his older aunts or cousins when it came time for "ladies' choice" and they asked him, but other than dancing with them and the girls mentioned beforehand, Kekron felt ill at ease whenever he had to go out onto the dance floor.  
  
Fortunately, during the "ladies' choice" hours of a ball (and both Grainier and Astorian balls had these), Caline would always come up to Kekron and ask him to dance. Caline was a very nimble and graceful dancer now, thanks to the kind tutelage of Gracina and Natala, excellent dancers in their own right, and she had probably taught Kekron later better than any other girl how to handle a female on the dance floor. She was patient and understanding when Kekron would miss a few steps or fall out of tune with the music. Kekron always felt the most at ease whenever Caline led him to the dance floor, and he knew that Caline felt the same way. Like the Grainier balls, the Astorian balls would go on for almost seven hours, with at least three of those hours set aside for "ladies choice". And during most of the "ladies' choice" hours, Caline and Kekron would dance together the entire time until the "ladies' choice" hour would end. They would go dance after dance with each other before splitting up to finding other partners, and this was only out of courtesy to the others. Unless it was a "ladies' choice" hour, it was considered rude for a dancer on Astoria to dance with someone for more than three dances consecutively unless that dancer was either married to his or her partner or dating that partner exclusively. On Grain, the limit was two dances.  
  
It was the first hour of the ball, and a "ladies' choice" hour had not arrived yet. Kekron and Caline, who were dancing in a dance similar to an Earth waltz, were spending as much time with each other on the dance floor as possible before the music accompanying their third dance together ended. After that, they would have to, out of courtesy to others, to split up and dance with new partners. Kekron held Caline very close to him, and she did not mind in the least, for she knew that Kekron would never do anything to make her feel uncomfortable or embarrass her by pawing her in front of others. Caline's snowy cheek, dabbed lightly with peach blush, was pressed against Kekron's chest, as she smiled dreamily; she just felt so safe with him. And if she did go off with Operetta, she wanted to spend as much time with her friend as possible.  
  
Kekron thought that Caline had never looked more beautiful until tonight, but in his eyes, she had always been the most exquisite creature that he ever beheld. Caline had her soft, golden hair, long and flowing down her back in gentle curls, some of that hair pinned back with a pearly clip. She was wearing a flowing, lacy, mint-green caftan-like dress that was off the shoulders, had a low scoop neckline, and short, filmy, puffy emerald-green sleeves. The skirt fell down into shimmering, iridescent folds that glowed and glimmered in the soft lights of the ballroom. On Caline's feet was a pair of pale green crystal shoes with delicate dark-green lace covering them and the heels made out of gold. Soft, frothy bows made out of the same material as the sleeves on her dress decorated the end of each toe. She was breathtaking and Kekron wondered if she was really from this dimension every time he gazed upon her.  
  
He wasn't looking so bad himself, dressed in an official royal costume of a button-down red shirt with six gold buttons, a gold belt and red trousers. Brown loafers with gold trimming and laces were on his feet. He had tried to smooth down as much of his untamable hair as possible, but a few cowlicks had refused to lie flat, no matter what Kekron tried to do.   
  
Caline and Kekron were now talking about Operetta and what Caline would do, if Great-Nama and Dirkan gave the consent for her to go away with the famous intergalactic singer. Kekron was supportive of Caline's singing aspirations, and he had been happy for her when he had learned that she had been accepted for Operetta's tour. However, deep down inside, he knew that he was secretly hoping that Caline would decide not to go, even though he had never expressed this wish out loud to anyone. He didn't want to do anything that would hold Caline back or make her unhappy. He unconsciously held Caline tighter, wanting to hold onto her forever, but at the same time, wanting her to be able to follow her dreams. He felt a pleasant tingle go throughout his body when Caline pressed closer against him and held him closer to her. She closed her eyes and rested contentedly against him, as he guided her across the dance floor. Kekron lightly stroked her back, even daring to run his fingers through the silken gold tresses, knowing that she wouldn't object.   
  
And then all too soon, the music ended, fading away, as someone tapped him on his shoulder. "Hey, Kek, may I cut in now, or do you plan to keep her for yourself all night?" a smooth voice asked jokingly.  
  
Both Kekron and Caline looked into the dark green eyes of Rojal Chloe, the heir to Astoria's throne after Gorna Chloe, his mother, the next ruler after Shalila. He and Caline looked at each other for one last time and Caline whispered a thanken before Kekron reluctantly replied to the interloper:  
  
"No, Rojal, she can go with you, if she wishes."  
  
"Thanken, cousi (Thank you, cousin)," Rojal Chloe, Kekron's cousin, replied, as he graciously held out his arm to Caline who hesitantly took it with a shy nod. As Rojal easily led Caline away from Kekron, Caline looked back at Kekron wistfully, and he continued to look back, his expression one of deep regret. He made a mental note to himself to cut in on the next dance or two that Caline was in.  
  
Caline continued to look back at Kekron sorrowfully, as Rojal whisked her away and danced with her only ten feet away from him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A tall, handsome lad with slick dark brown hair with blond highlights and olive skin, twenty-year-old Rojal Chloe was the same height as Kekron, only he was much more muscular and sculpted than his Technician cousin. He was clean-shaven with a large square jaw, a long, thin straight nose, long, thin lips and chiseled features with narrow, intense eyes that could turn from green to black within a second. He was also much broader in the shoulders and chest than Kekron was, and he had a regal air of confidence proper for a future ruler of Astoria. Almost all of the girls on Astoria not too closely related to him swooned over him, admiring him, each young lady secretly hoping to become his Superior Gran one day.   
  
And he was a true ladies' man, always knowing the right words to say to any female. Rojal Chloe had become more mature and more civil towards others (when he had been much younger, he had been a complete brat who had looked down on some of his own relations, especially Riccan, Kekron and Tayla), but he had not lost his arrogance and air of superiority.   
Rojal was no longer bratty, but ever since he had his Awakening (a transformation and ascension to a higher level of power for an Astorian [in other words, almost the Astorian equivalent of Super Saiyan]), he had become more arrogant, self-confident, and egotistical, sometimes to the point that it drove his peers mad. Most of the time, the young people in his group tolerated these things in their future leader, even Riccan, Kekron, and Tayla, once his favorite targets for teasing and humiliation, because most of the time these days, Rojal was fairly amiable with and accepting of his peers.   
  
Rojal was now not only excessively confident of his fighting ability and power, but he was also extremely self-assured of his ability to win over any female. He loved a challenge and enjoyed the chase of any lovely girl or young woman that he set his eye upon. He pursued many females and officially courted a few of them, but none of them he would stay with for long. Always, he would eventually leave the girl that he was seeing, and most of the time, he managed to remain friends with the females that he had broken up with. Of course, there were a few females who had not forgiven Rojal for leaving them, but they were a minority.  
  
Rojal had good reason to be excited now, however. The sweet, delicate, little butterfly in his arms, looked more like she belonged to the "fairytales" that Great-Nama used to tell all of her descendants when they were children than here on plain planet Grain. And now lovely Caline was of the courting age of fourteen, and Rojal had began to make new plans in pursuing her heavily with the full approval of his mother, Gorna. He had become first infatuated with Caline when Caline had only been eleven-years-old and recently widowed. Rojal had confessed this to Kekron on Calmag, and Kekron himself admitted that he liked her…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kekron," Rojal began seriously. "Caline is only eleven, and I've been thinking. If there was a way to get her to come home with us, and then one or both of us could obtain her trust and affection, then maybe she would be willing to be courted when she gets a little older. You seem to like her, from what I can tell, and so do I. She's too young right now, but in a few years, she'll be eligible by our standards to be courted and pursued. If we can get her to like one of us…" A slow smile spread over Rojal's face, as he continued, "By the time she was fourteen or fifteen or so, she might be willing to let one of us pursue her."  
  
"Isn't that a bit sneaky?" Kekron asked him. "I'd feel as if we'd be using her."  
  
"She could refuse us, if she wanted, I'm just saying, Kekron, just thinking of the future. At least she'd know that not all men are like Alberm or Amitar or this Filcor. I know that if she ever got to trust us or like us, only one of us would be able to have her."  
  
"That could cause problems, us eventually competing for the same girl," Kekron pointed out.  
  
"We'll deal with that when it comes. For now we have to get her out of her engagement to that awful Filcor, even if it means threatening Ridikar to do it. I don't care if he and Tayla are making up; he's not forcing his sister into another bad marriage. And we would check out other girls as well, since only one of us could have Caline…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
But now that Rojal had grown more determined in his plans to obtain Caline for himself, he now wanted to keep her and Kekron far apart as possible. Rojal respected and liked his cousin, even though Kekron was a rival for Caline's affections, but Kekron could find someone else. Someone like Caline was clearly meant for someone like Rojal, the future Superior Granden of Astoria, not for someone who spent most of his time tinkering with or designing gadgets and devices and had only a minimum of fighting ability. Caline needed a warrior, a warrior who was on his way to becoming one of the strongest in the Clan of Chloe, possibly all of Astoria. She needed a strong man, a man who could defend her and care for her properly, and Rojal Chloe felt supremely confident that he could do the job.  
  
"And how does my fair Calmagian princess fare tonight?" Rojal asked suavely, pulling Caline closer to him, as they began to sway with the music.  
  
"F-Fairly well," Caline stammered, feeling herself pressed closer against Rojal than she really wanted to be. She liked Rojal, and he had always been courteous and considerate to her, but she did not have the special bond with him that she clearly held with Kekron. She already missed being in Kekron's arms, feeling so safe and secure; Caline had even begun to allow herself to have a few secret daydreams about Kekron being her beau, of him courting her exclusively...  
  
"You know, Caline," Rojal said confidently, dipping her perfectly. "You are the jewel in the Clan of Chloe crown…the beauty of other females dims next to yours. I'm not going to lie to you, little one, I've admired you for a long time, and I have thought seriously of courting you."  
  
Caline's face paled, with it became whiter than usual even for her, and her eyes widened in alarm. Rojal realized that he had spoken too soon. He amended his words. "Now don't be frightened, Caline, I'm not going to try anything on you that will make you feel uncomfortable or afraid; I know what you've been put through. But I really do like you, and I wouldn't hurt you for anything. I've been waiting for you to grow up some for a while now. There is just one thing that I would like to ask of you, a small request."  
  
"Wh-what would that be?" Caline asked nervously, for she was now suddenly eager to flee. She looked anxiously around the ballroom, looking for a way out, a polite way to excuse herself from Rojal. The music then ended, and Mikos Pearl showed up. Before Mikos could approach Rojal and Caline to ask them if he could cut in, Rojal whispered to Caline quickly:  
  
"I just want to know, if you'd like to have dinner with my mother and me tomorrow night, that's all. Just a friendly, private dinner in one of the palace's restaurants. What do you say? We would just go as friends, just a couple of good friends dining together with my mother, nothing more, no advances from me."  
  
Caline looked anxiously, as Mikos came closer to her and Rojal. She definitely did not want to dance with Mikos; between the two men, Rojal at this time was clearly the better choice. She made a quick decision, deciding that it probably wouldn't do any harm to fulfill Rojal's wish. She hastily whispered to Rojal, "Yes, but only if you dance with me for the next two times and keep Mikos away from me." Kekron was on the far end of the ballroom, and Caline knew that she would have no chance of reaching him anytime soon.  
  
"Consider it done," Rojal told her grandly. He did not like the idea of that middle-aged fart, Mikos Pearl, pursuing a young girl like Caline. He'd hang Mikos from the roof by his wrists, tightly bound of course, if he had to, to keep him from bothering Caline.  
  
Caline was visibly relieved when Mikos showed up to ask if he could cut in, and Rojal politely told him that Caline was with him for the next two dances. Mikos wasn't happy about that, of course, but there was nothing that he could do or say. Caline fully intended to either find Kekron after her two dances with Rojal had ended, or bow out of dancing awhile to take a break. She had no intention of spending any time alone with Mikos Pearl.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Barley, why don't you dance with Tayla a couple of times?" Barley's indulgent mother, Queen Maize asked her sulky son, who hated balls.  
  
"Forget it, Mother," Barley said stiffly. "I don't want to spend any more time with her than necessary."  
  
"Barley, I am ashamed of you!" Queen Maize snapped. "Tayla has spent her valuable time protecting and looking after you; I don't understand honestly why you have to treat her the way that you do. She is off-duty tonight, and this is a good time for you to get to know her on a more casual basis. Why are you so awful to her?"  
  
"She's ugly, she's bossy, and she hardly has any tits," Barley said bluntly. "The only thing that I can say about her is that she has a nice as-"  
  
"BARLEY!" Queen Maize hissed, and the normally unflappable Barley shrank back. "Tayla is your bodyguard, not your future bride! It does not matter what she looks like! You will be courteous and respectful to her tonight, and if I hear otherwise, I will see that your father forbids you from going on that camping trip on the continent of Husk next month! Do you understand me? Your behavior of late has been disgraceful!"  
  
Barley said sulkily. "Fine, Mother, I won't give her a hard time. I'll treat her better, and I'll even dance with her once."  
  
"Twice," his mother commanded. "She is a guest from Astoria, our strongest ally."  
  
"Fine," Barley sniffed. "Twice, but no more." He reluctantly uncrossed his plump arms.  
Barley was dressed in a gold-and-dark-green shirt with gold trousers; he would have been handsome, had it not been for the petulant expression on his chubby face. He slowly walked out onto the dance floor in search of Tayla. Tayla had been given a few days' off guarding from Barley when Barley had went with his parents to visit relatives on the continent of Seed, and Tayla had been on Thresh preparing for the upcoming trial against Vegeta and Nappa. But now they would be forced to spend time with each other tonight, at Barley's insistence, just so he could get what time he had to spend with her over with.  
  
Barley looked up to the winding stone steps of the spiral staircase to notice an exquisite vision in turquoise and silver walking lightly and gracefully downwards. Her hair was piled up high, and her breasts, although little, were nicely squeezed together and displayed just barely under a sheer silver shawl. And she had such finely shaped legs, deliciously exposed. Barley couldn't prevent himself from drooling, as she strolled happily down the stairs.  
  
And followed behind her was the exquisite Princess Petalia, whom Barley had developed an instant fixation upon, dressed in shades of rose, mauve, and gold. Petalia's breasts were exposed even more than her companion's, even under the rose shawl that she wore, and Barley stared openly at her, panting like a puppy.  
  
The Grainier prince would have gone straight to Petalia, his latest crush, to ask her to dance with him first, but before he could do so, one of his best friends, a handsome boy taller than him, asked Petalia first. Petalia happily accepted, much to Barley's ire. Barley was about to go cut in on the two of them when his mother nudged him from behind.  
  
"Barley…Tayla," Queen Maize told him firmly. "She's coming down the stairs now. Now go ask her to dance."  
  
Barley looked for Tayla, but he didn't see her; all he saw was that dark beauty in turquoise and silver looking wistfully about the room. Fortunately, his mother turned to talk with one of her many female friends about the upcoming trial for Prince Vegeta and Nappa, which gave Barley the chance to escape. Barley literally scurried across the shiny marble tiled floor to ask the dark-haired girl to dance. He preferred blondes and light brown-haired brunettes, like most Grainier men did, but there was something about the black-haired young lady that was appealing…it could be just the way that she was so boldly dressed, but it didn't really matter. Barley strolled right up to the girl and asked casually, grinning:  
  
"So, gorgeous, how about a dance?"  
  
The girl's eyes narrowed, as she observed him skeptically, as if seeing a stranger. Then her expression became calmer, more gracious. "Okay, sure, Barley," the girl said quietly, warily.  
  
Barley took a closer look at her. "Tayla, is that you?" he asked.  
  
"The one and only," Tayla sighed.  
  
Barley went back to his normal attitude, but he retained some of his awe of her. "You don't look as ugly as you normally do," he commented. "In fact, I didn't realize until now that you have a nice rack of tits…unless you're wearing a Marvel Bra."  
  
Tayla mentally counted to twenty to prevent herself from cuffing Barley across his mouth. "No Marvel Bra is necessary," she told him through gritted teeth.  
  
"Maybe not tonight it isn't," Barley told her smoothly. "Anyway, I always thought that you have a nice behind, the kind that you can bounce a coin off of. The dress shows it off well. The cute round butt makes up for your lack of other features, but tonight you've outdone yourself. You should dress your tits like that all the time, but only leave off the shawl."  
  
"Can we just dance?" Tayla asked him, unable to keep the iciness of her tone.  
  
"Sure," Barley said sweetly. "And by the way, you have a sweet pair of legs…don't understand why you Astorian girls have to keep your legs covered all the time. You actually look like a real girl tonight."  
  
Huffily, Tayla dragged Barley out onto the dance floor, determined to get this dance with him over with as soon as possible. Barley was as bad at dancing as he was with compliments, and he stepped on Tayla's feet four times in the first five minutes. Thankfully the first dance with him ended quickly, and she tried to slip away, but Barley wouldn't let her.  
  
"I have to do this twice, and then you and I don't have to bother with each other for the rest of the night," Barley told her, holding her firmly against him.  
  
"Fine with me," Tayla said stonily.   
  
"Same here," Barley told her. He was the same height as Tayla, and during the second time they danced, he stepped on her feet three times.   
  
Barley might have been able to keep from trampling her feet, had it not been for him trying to stare down Tayla's chest the entire time. Tayla didn't have much in the way of breasts, but tonight she had some enticing cleavage, and Barley rarely had the chance to look down the dress of any girl. Unfortunately, subtlety was not Barley's strong point, and it didn't take Tayla long to notice Barley openly trying to peek down her dress. Barley casually brushed Tayla's borrowed shawl aside, with the excuse of brushing a nonexistent fly away, but Tayla caught onto his real intentions quickly.  
  
As they continued to dance, Tayla seized Barley's arm tight; it looked to casual observers that Tayla was merely taking his arm to dance, but both she and Barley knew better. She hissed in Barley's ear, "Barley, I may be protecting you most of the time, but no one will be able to protect you from me, if you stare down my dress or stare at my chest again, do I make myself clear? Keep your eyes on my face only!"  
  
"Why?" Barley said with a grin. "Your tits tonight are ever so much nicer to look at; you can't blame me for staring. Never thought that tiny tits could be made to look so good."  
  
Tayla glared at him heavily. "Do not mention my bosom again for the rest of the night, do you hear me?"  
  
"Fine, fine," Barley said, shrugging. "I'll just stare at your gorgeous legs instead…it seems that you have more shapely features than I thought. I never knew a stick could show herself off to be more womanly."  
  
"Just dance," Tayla huffed. "And try not to step on my feet anymore than necessary."  
  
"If you would keep your feet away from mine, it wouldn't happen," Barley told her. "I've had no complaints from other partners."  
  
"Have you and Dedron met yet?" Tayla asked him.  
  
"Prince Dedron, your nephew? No, why?"  
  
"You both would get along great." Tayla still did not trust Dedron, despite Dedron's seemingly nicer ways.  
  
Shelan was now dancing near her and Barley, as he held a big-breasted Grainier girl in his arms. He grinned and winked at Tayla, and Tayla sighed heavily, knowing that Shelan would ask her to dance the moment the music for her and Barley's dance ended. She did not want to be anywhere near Shelan, but she knew her distant cousin well. Shelan would not give her a chance to escape.  
  
The music then faded away all too soon, and Barley eased himself away from her. "Thanks for the dance, Tayla…and the lovely frontal view I received from you earlier. Maybe we can do this again one more time before the ball ends." And with that, Barley seized a bosomy Grainier girl and literally demanded that she dance with him. Before the girl could protest, Barley swept her away, and the girl eventually relaxed, realizing that she was with the royal heir to Grain's throne.  
  
Shelan wasted no time in sending away his current dance partner to make the moves on Tayla. "Tayla…" he purred happily. "How about we-"  
  
"LADIES' CHOICE HOUR NOW BEGINS! LADIES, YOU GET TO PICK WHOM YOU WANT TO DANCE!" one of the announcers behind the orchestra playing for the ball crowed happily.  
  
"How about some other time?" Tayla said firmly. *Like never. *  
  
"Um…well," Shelan began, but before he could say another word, Tayla abruptly strolled away from him. She knew that she was being rude in a way, but after Shelan's comments about Bendros and his family, she could no longer even tolerate him. She didn't even want to be near Shelan any more than necessary.  
  
Petalia caught up with Tayla and whispered in her ear, taking her arm, "It's now or never, Tayla. Bendros is still free. Let's hurry."  
  
"Right," Tayla said breathlessly, increasing her pace.  
  
And Tayla allowed Petalia to usher her past all the hopeful females about to snatch up all the males to reach Bendros Sahara. Esmera was dancing happily like a butterfly towards Bendros, who was looking anxiously across the ballroom.  
  
Esmera was getting closer and closer to Bendros to ask him to dance and to keep him with her for the next hour. Petalia and Tayla almost ran across the ballroom to reach Bendros before Esmera did.  
  
Esmera shrieked, as she came within five feet of Bendros, "Oh, Bendros, darling, would you-"  
  
But her words were soon drowned out as the music began and Bendros didn't hear her, even though as someone with Saiyan blood, he had better hearing than most of his peers. He was paying her no mind, as she rushed closer to him. Instead, Bendros was watching hopefully at the turquoise and silver young goddess hurrying towards him. He walked in her direction, hoping that maybe he could reach her and meet her halfway. Esmera frantically tried to keep up with her crush's swift pace, and her eyes widened with horror when the turquoise-and-silver-rival boldly and confidently took Bendros hand, smiling both shyly and assuredly at the same time.  
  
"Bendros," Tayla said brightly. "Would you do me the honor of this dance?"  
  
And to Esmera's eternal fury, Bendros drew Tayla closer to him, as he looked at her with all the hope and anticipation in his dark eyes. As in slow motion, he pulled her closer into a near-embrace, and Petalia fell back. Esmera clenched her fists as she heard Bendros speak softly.  
  
"Yasi, absolu." (Yes, absolutely.)  
  
And as Bendros took Tayla into his arms and led her further out onto the floor, Petalia walked past Esmera, smiling smugly. "Give it up, Es," she said haughtily, looking right into Esmera's horrified face. "Tayla had him won over long before you even thought about pursuing him."  
  
Esmera turned around on her heel, not answering Petalia, and she went over to one of the tables to sit the next hour out. Her fists were clenched and her face was contorted, filled with pure malice and jealousy. Angry, frustrated tears burst from her face and dropped rapidly from her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tayla thought that she was in a dream…it was too good to be true.  
  
She was in Bendros's arms, floating away.  
  
Bendros held her with such care, such tenderness, keeping in tune and in time with her perfectly. His hand was pulling her body closer against his, and he was looking at her admiringly, hungrily. Tayla was amazed, as Bendros swept her around and dipped her every now and then. He twirled her about slowly, lovingly, then bringing her back to him. She was staring up at him with her heart and her soul in her cocoa-colored eyes.  
  
Bendros was watching this exquisite creature dance in his arms. In his eyes, she looked beautiful tonight, even though it had taken him a few moments to get used to how much of her legs and chest her dress showed. In reality, he liked Tayla just as well with more covering and less makeup; she didn't really need all that fuss and glitter to attract him, she never had. He had fallen for her when she had been a scrawny, thin thing who had just barely begun to develop a figure. And now she had fine, compact curves that he was finding a hard time keeping his eyes off of. He had successfully prevented himself from looking at her delicate, partially exposed bosom any more than necessary, but it hadn't been easy, and of course Bendros was a man, prone to being attracted to such parts of a female's physique. He wasn't aware at this time that Tayla would not have objected if he had looked at her upper torso a little more than he should have.  
  
Tayla was marveling at how handsome Bendros looked tonight. Bendros was dressed in a silver-and-black shirt-and-trouser outfit, similar to his Intergalacticpol uniform, but dressier and more formal. The shirt accentuated Bendros's muscular parts very nicely, and Tayla couldn't help but explore his clothed body with her coffee-colored irises.  
  
"So very handsome…" she murmured out loud before she could restrain herself.  
"You think so, huh?" Bendros chuckled.  
  
Tayla blushed then, the color filling her high cheekbones. "Yasi," she affirmed in a dreamy whisper.  
  
Bendros chuckled further, and then he whispered back, "Little Tayla, would you object, if I were to put my tail around your waist?" This was a bold move for a Sastorian male since any Astorian male with a Saiyan tail usually would only touch a female with his tail if he were serious about her.  
  
Blush went Tayla.  
  
"Notal." (Not at all.)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dirkan was dancing slowly with Shalila in his arms, and he was glaring at Bendros, who had just dared to put his tail around his favorite ward's waist. And Tayla was letting him!  
  
"He put his tail on her," Dirkan growled. He wouldn't have objected at all to Tayla and Bendros seeing each other, but Bendros "tailing" Tayla was a bit too much in his eyes.  
  
"Dirkan, calm down," Shalila said serenely as possible. She did think that Bendros was being a bit too bold, and that Tayla was being a bit too receptive to it. Really, it wouldn't hurt for her dandelion to play a little hard to get. The Superior Gran sighed, but then she smiled. She (and Dirkan) both knew that Bendros would never do anything to hurt Tayla or ruin her reputation; the Sastorian fighter was a trustworthy young man.  
  
"Tayla's in good hands-and a good tail," Shalila said softly. "Easy now, Dirkan; you and I both know that Bendros will treat her with respect."  
  
"He better," Dirkan grumbled, although deep down, like his wife, he was happy for Tayla. Threatening any of Tayla's suitors was just an old habit for the Namek that he probably would never break entirely. At least his darling was not with Mikos or Shelan; thank Kami Orchida for that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Esmera couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Apparently neither could Shelan for that matter, for he had huffily went to sit down next to his angry sister. Shelan glared darkly at Bendros, who had dared to "tail" Tayla. And from the tranquil expression on Tayla's sweet face, she was not objecting in the slightest. Instead, she and her Sastorian suitor were dancing closer together than ever.   
  
"He'll probably wind up kissing her before the night's over," Esmera hissed. "And it will be her fault for luring him away! I hate her, Shelan, I don't care if Tayla is our cousin!"  
  
"Now, Es," Shelan said calmly. "Nothing really has happened yet other than Bendros tailing Tayla. I'll go find Rudijal, for I already have a plan."  
  
But Shelan would not have to look far for at that moment, Rudijal angrily stomped over to the table. Petalia had chosen Rojal Chloe over him for "ladies' choice", and Rudijal hadn't liked it one bit.  
  
"Rude," Shelan said casually, ignoring his younger brother's ire. "Es and I really need your help."  
  
"Can't it wait?" Rudijal snapped. "As you can see, brother, I'm not in the best mood right now."  
  
"Well, you'll just have to get over it," Esmera declared nonchalantly. "You help us first, and then we'll help you. Shelan, tell him your plan."  
  
Shelan beckoned Rudijal to bend down to listen to him and whisper a quick plan to make things less "cozy" between Bendros and Tayla. Esmera listened in on the conversation, and she laughed happily.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Tayla?"  
  
"Hmmm?" Tayla asked dreamily.  
  
Bendros said in his deep baritone voice, "There's something that I need to talk to you about."  
  
Tayla's happy expression faded away quickly, and then she suddenly remembered Esmera. Jumping to conclusions, she gasped, "It's about Esmera, isn't it? You're in love with her, aren't you? But then why did you ask to put your tail around my waist just now-"  
  
"Tayla, listen, it's about that day that you found Esmera kissing me. It was not what it looked like."  
  
"Bendros-"  
  
"Just, listen, Tayla, please. If you like, we can go out into the courtyard and talk. I have some things that I would like to talk to you about, especially that situation concerning Esmera."  
  
"Bendros, that's-"  
  
"Please, Tayla. Don't say that it's all in the past, or that it hasn't bothered you at all because I know that it has. I suspect that's why you've been avoiding me lately, am I correct?"  
  
Tayla's face was now flushed. "Yasi," she whispered in a low whisper. Her dark eyes held all the past agony and angst that she had been feeling in the past couple of weeks. The pain in her eyes broke Bendros's heart, and he lightly brushed back a curl of dark hair off of her cheek with his thumb. Tayla was still watching him with an expression filled with hope.  
  
Quietly, without another word between them, she let Bendros take her small hand in his large one, and walking very closely together, they headed to the exit leading into the courtyard. Everyone watched them stroll across the ballroom confidently and self-assuredly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mikos Pearl, who had not been chosen by any female for ladies' choice, had been standing outside near the punch bowl, gulping down his sixth cup of punch when he saw Bendros escorting Princess Tayla Chloe, his Tayla, in the direction of the courtyard. He clenched his fat fist that was still free, and his facial features contorted. He gnashed his teeth, spitting out droplets of red drink.  
  
"That monkey interloper!" he hissed under his breath.   
  
His grandmother, Gran Saturna, was standing behind him, was shaking her head, with her expression a mixture of disgust that Princess Tayla would pick Bendros over Mikos, and also of triumph that Mikos would finally see that he was better off without the little royal, foul-mouthed trollop.  
  
Gran Saturna said elatedly, "Now do you see, Mikos, that you are better off without that girl? She chose him instead of you for ladies' choice. Forget about her, Mikos; any girl who picks a monkey over you is not worth your time or bother."  
  
Mikos chose not to reply to his grandmother's comment. Instead, he angrily watched Bendros and Tayla move closer to the exit out into the courtyard.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"How long have we had these roaches in the wine cellar?" King Rye demanded to know of the servants who had just brought some of Grain's finest wine to the buffet table at the ball. One of the head servants had confided to King Rye about the sudden roach infestation in the wine cellar. King Rye was now standing near the buffet table with the three servants, pulling on his beard anxiously, as he was contemplating what to do about the pests without alarming the ball guests.  
  
"Call for the exterminator immediately," King Rye ordered his servants. "And do not let a word of this get out to any of the guests, especially the Astorians."  
  
"Speaking of Astorians, a young Astorian prince was down in the cellar with us just now, asking about the wine and the roaches. Do not fear, sire, for we've sworn him to secrecy about the pests. However, he requested to take away some of the insects and put them in a pouch. Said he needed them for an important project. He even tried some of the wine with our permission, and that alone was odd because from what I've understood, all Astorians are teetotalers who don't believe in consuming alcohol at all."  
  
"Who cares about that?" King Rye said. "Just get rid of the nuisances as soon as possible."  
  
"Yes, sire."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gran Mauria Sahara too was sitting out of the dances because she had suddenly developed a cramp in her calf. She was sitting on a bench near the orchestra with her third oldest son, seventeen-year-old Kiran, and his steady girlfriend, sixteen-year-old Princess Jaca Chloe, a tall, lean girl with golden-brown hair and green eyes. Jaca had accompanied the Gran Mauria Sahara family on their ship to planet Grain; she and Kiran were engaged to be married next year when Jaca turned seventeen, the legal age on Astoria to marry. Kiran had his tail wrapped firmly around Jaca's waist, and Jaca was nestled against him.   
  
Kiran, a merry, clownish young man who never took life seriously for long, was grinning as he watched his idolized oldest brother, Bendros, escort Princess Tayla to the courtyard. He said triumphantly, "I knew that Bendros would win her over eventually! Look, they're going outside to be alone, how sweet!"  
  
Jaca smiled. "I always knew Tayla wouldn't give up so easily on him."  
  
"I bet that Bendros will teach Tayla tonight how to kiss using tongues," Kiran said wickedly.  
  
"Kiran!" Gran Mauria scolded. "You must not speak of your brother and a Princess of Chloe in such a manner!"  
  
"Sorry, Mumi," Kiran said humbly, but the spark of mischief remained in his black eyes.  
  
"They do make a lovely couple," Gran Mauria commented with a gentle smile on her plain face. "And Princess Tayla does look splendid tonight, if a bit overdone; fuss and glitter aren't really suited to her."  
  
"I like her dress," Kiran said cheerfully with a wink in Tayla and Bendros's direction. "Course I'd like it even better if she wasn't wearing that shawl over her chest…who'd ever thought that she had such a sweet little bosom? It's not very large, but that deep cleavage more than makes up for it-Ow!"  
  
Jaca was glaring at Kiran after jabbing him in his ribs with her elbow. Kiran grinned sheepishly and wisely looked away from Tayla before he got himself in trouble again.  
  
Gran Mauria watched Tayla and Bendros near the courtyard entrance, and then her dull green eyes widened when she noticed that Prince Rudijal Pearl was following behind them stealthily, as a snake sneaking upon a rabbit. Rudijal was carrying a small leather pouch that seemed to be moving and squirming on its own.  
  
Gran Mauria's Saiyan instincts told her that it was very likely that Rudijal was up to no good. She stood up, swept up the folds of her off-the-shoulder golden caftan with full dress and long sleeves, and hurriedly followed behind Rudijal. Jaca and Kiran were puzzled at her sudden departure.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
But the well-intentioned Gran of Sahara would not reach Rudijal in time, for Rudijal caught up with Tayla and Bendros, just as they were leaving the ballroom for the courtyard. Rudijal caught Tayla by her arm and pulled her towards him. Bendros took offense at this and confronted him.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Bendros demanded to know.  
  
"Yes, what are you doing?" Tayla nearly shouted.  
  
Rudijal slipped the opened pouch under Tayla's borrowed shawl, and he was inspecting Tayla's back. "Oh, I am sorry," he said hastily. "I thought that Tayla had a bug crawling on her, and I merely followed behind you two, so that I could get it off of her."  
Bendros came closer to help, but Rudijal waved him off. "Oh, no need, Bendros, I found it, and I shall dispose of it immediately." He now held a small black roach between his finger and thumb. "She should be fine now."  
  
Tayla was visibly relieved. "Thank you, Rudijal."  
  
"Sure, whatever," Rudijal said casually. "Well, I've got to run. My siblings wanted to see me after I tended to you. You two have fun." And with that, Rudijal quickly scurried off with his pouch and the errant roach before Tayla or Bendros could say another word.   
  
Tayla happily took Bendros's arm, and she would not realize for a few moments that Rudijal had slipped some very disturbing contents under her shawl that had come from his pouch.  
But just as she and Bendros walked further into the courtyard, she felt some tiny feet crawling along down her back, and there was even some movement in between her pressed breasts. Startled, Tayla began to feel along her back for what was suddenly touching her.  
  
"Tayla, are you okay?" Bendros asked.  
  
"Something's in my dress," Tayla gasped. "And it's moving!"  
  
Bendros lifted her sheer silver shawl to help her find the problem, but Tayla saw part of it first-a medium-sized black roach crawling out from in between her cleavage.  
  
"A roach!" she shrieked, swatting the nasty thing off of her breasts.  
And that wasn't the only insect. Tayla danced about wildly, realizing that the horrid roach found in her breasts had not come alone.  
  
For inside the bodice of her tight-fitting dress, a dozen more roaches were crawling about on her, moving around frantically. Tayla cried out in horror, as she shook and flitted about, trying to get the insects out of her dress.  
  
"There are roaches in my dress!" she cried aloud, as she ran back inside the courtroom, terrified. Bendros followed behind her.  
  
"Tayla, come here, let's go back outside!" Bendros cried, but Tayla was too startled now to heed him. She was shaking and squirming about frantically.  
  
"Help me, someone!" she cried.  
  
"I'm coming, Tayla!" Bendros told her, as he hurried to her side.  
  
Gran Mauria had arrived within seconds, and she saw Tayla dancing about wildly, frightened of the disgusting creatures in her clothing.   
  
"She needs help, Mumi!" Bendros told his mother. "Somehow, roaches got onto her."  
  
Gran Mauria had a good idea as to how that happened, but her main concern right now was helping a humiliated and alarmed Tayla. "Take off her shawl," she commanded Bendros.  
  
Bendros did. Tayla was near tears now, as half of the people in the ballroom were watching her. More people, including Shalila and Dirkan, rushed to her aid, but the rest stood by and watched as she was fighting something that they could not see.  
  
"Help me!" Tayla cried batting and trying to dig into her dress, but not succeeding.  
  
"Hold on, Princess Tayla," Gran Mauria told her as calmly as possible.  
  
"Tayla, it's going to be okay, we'll get them out," Bendros told her soothingly.  
  
Esmera arrived on the scene faster than anyone else; she was carrying a glass goblet of fruit punch. She had a proper look of concern and worry on her lovely face as she reached Tayla with the goblet.   
  
"I'll help you, Tayla!" Esmera cried.  
  
But she only wound up making things worse, for at the moment her goblet was close to Tayla, Esmera tripped and the contents of the goblet splashed all over Tayla's lovely dress and gorgeous lacy sheer shawl that Natala had so generously lent to her. The entire goblet of punch was spilled all over the shawl, staining it quickly, ruining the delicate fabric for life.  
  
"Natala's shawl!" Tayla cried, and this time she really was in tears. "She'll never forgive me! And Petalia's dress!"  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Esmera moaned, as she seized her handkerchief and began to carelessly dab and rub at the fabric on Tayla's shawl and dress, rubbing the liquid in deeper.  
  
"No, no, it's only going to get worse!" Tayla cried, now fully in tears.  
  
"Tayla, it's going to be all right, let's go to the ladies lavatory," Gran Mauria told the near-hysterical girl. Gracina, Shalila and Dirkan had caught up by then. Caline and Kekron, who had been dancing together, weren't too far behind them.  
  
"Tayla, are you okay?" Shalila asked worriedly, as Tayla continued to squirm and jiggle about with tears of humiliation streaming down her face. Gracina rushed to aid and tried to find as many of the nasty insects on her as possible. She spoke to her sister in soothing tones, but Tayla was still upset.  
  
"She has roaches on her, Shalila," Gran Mauria, trying to remain calm, told her. "And Princess Esmera just spilled punch on her."  
  
"Tayla, it's going to be okay," Shalila told her soothingly, as Tayla continued to frantically move about, with the roaches inside her dress moving right along with her.  
  
"Get them out!" Tayla cried. "They're-they're going down into my-my underwear!"  
  
And just when things couldn't get any worse, Rudijal returned. "I see a roach on her, but I'll get it!" Indeed a huge, black roach was crawling along Tayla's neckline, as Rudijal swatted at it. Unfortunately while swatting at the insect, Rudijal somehow grabbed the front of Tayla's bodice and ripped it easily, exposing Tayla's unclothed bosom. Tayla had not been wearing a bra or a camisole that night because the ones she had would have been shown by the dress. Now her small breasts were displayed in the full view of everyone. Some of the Grainier boys wolf-whistled. Tayla burst into full tears now, as she hastily covered her breasts with one of her arms.  
  
"Oh, my Kami, I am so sorry!" Rudijal yelled. "I meant to get that roach off, and I must have seized her dress by mistake and ripped it!"  
  
"Here, Tayla," Esmera said consolingly. "I'll help you put something on." She went over to Tayla, but Tayla pulled away from her abruptly. She did not want to be touched at all right now. Sobbing wildly, she grabbed the remains of her bodice and held them together. Bendros and Gran Mauria and Shalila tried to get a hold of her, but Tayla fled away from all of them.   
  
She ran frantically out of the ballroom towards the ladies' lavatory in horror and humiliation, as the tears burst forth from her already swollen eyes. She ignored the cries of her friends and family calling for her to come back. 


	15. Future Plans And Surprises!

A/N: All events in this chapter are taking place at the same time as the royal ball on planet Grain, just to let you know.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Future Plans…And Surprises!  
  
Planet Frieza Number Fifty-Five, Base Camp…  
  
Planet Frieza Number Fifty-Five was a bleak, wintry, tundra planet where it snowed or hailed most of the time, and only a handful of people lived on that desolate world in any one of five camps. Mostly technicians, scientists, and a handful of warriors to protect them resided on Fifty-Five, and one of the three Top Elite Officers who were visiting did not envy them. The cold did not bother Jaden, for being Rybanese and reptilian, she could easily adapt to any temperature, warm or cold, with little trouble; she did not even require a coat. Diamonique too was easily adjusted to colder climates, since her home country on Gemstar had varied climates with the harshest, coldest winters on Gemstar. Zarbon, however, had originally come from a planet with a regular subtropical climate, and he was having a hard time adjusting to the constant cold outside without a ki shield or warm clothing. Fortunately the base camp buildings were warm and toasty inside, although it made Zarbon shiver just to watch the swiftly forming blizzard outside the windows of the disk-shaped base camp of Fifty-Five. The base camp was situated on top of Mt. Krystique, the highest mountain on Fifty-Five.  
  
Since it was apparent that Zarbon was still trying to get warm, Jaden decided that she should be the one to speak first. She usually liked to get down to business as soon as possible. "Okay, boys and girls," she began in her gruff, deep voice, "what about these ki-masking bracelets that you've been telling us about?"  
  
The lead technician, Dr. Trion, an older man resembling a red triceratops with dark blue eyes, dressed in a white lab coat, said briskly while smoking a fat, green cigar, "Well, Commander Jaden, these bracelets are still very experimental, but so far, we've had great success. With these bracelets on your wrists, not even races that can naturally detect ki signatures, such as the Astorian race, can sense you."  
  
"How long do…hack, hack…the bracelets last?" Jaden asked, coughing on the heavy, black smoke that the smelly cigar was emitting.  
  
"The longest that a bracelet has lasted so far has been five-hundred-hours, with the rechargeable battery that we are currently using in the devices. Unfortunately, the bracelets were expensive to make, and as of right now, we only have seven available. Two we must keep for our own research and improvements, but the other five are available for your use."  
  
A female technician that resembled a powder-blue rabbit with long, floppy ears and light pink eyes handed Jaden a bracelet to show her and the others what the device would look like. The copper bracelet was a thin bangle watch-like device with a small, wider compartment with three tiny purple buttons. The bracelet also functioned as an actual watch, but under the face was the complicated micro technology required for the bracelet to work. The bangle band was fashionably sculpted with a herringbone pattern. Zarbon and Diamonique drew closer, as the rabbit-woman easily snapped the bracelet onto Jaden's thick wrist. The bracelet nearly squeezed the circulation of Jaden's wrist, but Jaden paid it no mind. There was a small red button on the side of the compartment, and the rabbit-woman pressed it for Jaden. The Rybanese warrior felt a brief shock, and then nothing.  
  
"Commander Zarbon, Commander Diamonique, you two may use your scouters to test Commander Jaden's ki," the rabbit-woman said in a soft voice. She then asked Jaden to power up and raise her ki level as high as possible. Jaden closed her eyes and concentrated hard, as she could feel her ki rise. Normally, when Jaden's ki signature was at its highest, the entire base camp would be shaking, as if in a quake because Jaden was that powerful. But now, they could sense nothing. Jaden's ki did not even register on the scouters of Diamonique or Zarbon. The only way they could tell that Jaden's ki had increased was the flame of transparent pale blue light that Jaden was now engulfed in.  
  
"Impressive," Zarbon said with a smile. "Jaden registers less than a zero on my scouter. How about yours, Diamonique?"  
  
Diamonique said casually, "I can't detect her on mine at all."  
  
"Commander Jaden, you may power down now, if you wish," the rabbit-woman told her, and Jaden did.  
  
"Hell, I'm impressed then myself," Jaden said with a smirk. "You geniuses did a fine job. Have these bracelets been tried on higher ki levels than mine yet?"  
  
"Not yet, Commander Jaden," Dr. Trion asserted. "Yours is the highest ki level that's been tested so far. Lord Frieza has given us permission to go ahead and give the bracelets to you three, provided that it worked for your ki levels. He is hoping that one day we will eventually develop a bracelet strong enough to mask his impressive ki level, but for now he is content to have his Top Elite officers wear them." He handed bracelets to Diamonique and Zarbon, and both of them tried the jewelry on themselves, with Jaden testing their ki levels. The results were similar, and Zarbon promised Dr. Trion and his staff that he would see about Frieza giving them raises in pay when Frieza returned from Ritan.  
  
"Thank you, Commander Zarbon," Dr. Trion said. "We hope that the bracelets will help you on your mission."  
  
"Well, if nothing else, they are excellent fashion accessories," Diamonique purred. "The one I am wearing should go with most of my wardrobe." Zarbon and Jaden nearly fell over backwards at her words.  
  
"Do you ever focus on anything besides fashion, beauty, men, and sex?" Jaden asked her bluntly.   
  
"Of course I do!" Diamonique snapped. "Why just a week before we left Lord Frieza's mother ship, I used my smarts to give some fighting lesson to some young hopeful male recruits, two of them I believe were Zarbon's." Diamonique began to smile wickedly. "Anyway, one of them was an incredibly handsome young humanoid male from Cara-Camay, and he told me that he liked the cute little red dress that I was wearing at the time, because of the way that the dress showed off my bountiful breasts. I bought the dress from Gracy's on Cara-Camay; they gave me a great discount. The smoldering looks he gave me made me decide to ask him if he wanted to see what was under my incredible little red number, so he accepted, very gladly, I might add, and we went to the janitor's closet, and then…oops, I guess this story does focus on fashion, beauty, men, and sex. Sorry!"  
  
Jaden mentally counted to a hundred.  
  
"Well thank you, Dr. Trion," Zarbon told the head technician. "These should work out great."  
  
"Good luck to all three of you," Dr. Trion told him.  
  
"How long is it supposed to take to get from here to Grain?" Jaden inquired.  
  
"Oh, that's the best news, why only ten days," Zarbon said happily.  
  
"Goody! That means I'll be able to see my Vegeta and save him!" Diamonique crowed. "And after I rescue him, he'll fall right into my arms! He'll see that I am the woman for him."  
  
"Diamonique, you should try your charms on Lord Frieza when we return to him," Jaden quipped. "At this point, you would have a better chance of winning over him than you do your Saiyan prince."  
  
Diamonique stuck her tongue out at Jaden, and Zarbon stepped in between the two women. "Ladies, right now, we have a mission. If we're going to reach Grain soon, we'll need to leave now."  
  
"Right," Jaden agreed.  
  
"GRRROW! RUMBLE!"  
  
Jaden grinned and patted her stomach. "Just as soon as we eat.  
  
Zarbon and Diamonique nearly fell over.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Planet Ritan…  
  
"Damask," Lord Frieza asked his paramour after he had just come out of the shower with a blue towel wrapped around his waist, "has our food arrived yet?"  
  
Damask sighed. "No, Lord Frieza, it hasn't."  
  
Frieza's other mistress, Shay, was filing her nails. "And the manicurist was supposed to be here an hour ago, sire! Look at my nails; they're splitting!"  
  
"My head is splitting," Damask groaned. "I have the most awful headache, sire, and no doctor has come here yet after I called."  
  
"Relax, ladies," Frieza assured his women. "I'll find out what is going on. Now, Damask, go lay down. Shay, if you keep filing those things, there will be nothing left for the manicurist to work with." He found his robe, which had been hanging on a coat hook, and he slid it on his small body. He was tying the belt of the robe when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Frieza asked.  
  
"The manicurist. I believe that someone sent for me."  
  
"About time," Shay huffed, as she came to the door. A petite humanoid female with long, curly silver hair and silver eyes came in carrying a suitcase that held all of her manicuring supplies. As she was laying out her supplies on a table, Frieza asked curtly, "Why are you late?"  
  
"I am sorry, Lord Frieza," the manicurist replied shakily. "I was on my way here when Prince Stripe seized me by my arm. He said Princess Target wanted a pedicure, and I tried to tell him that I had an appointment already with your mistress, Shay, but he wouldn't listen, sire. He literally dragged me upstairs to his and Princess Target's room, and they wouldn't let me leave until I was done with the princess's toenails and feet. Truly, I am sorry, milord!"  
  
Frieza growled, glaring at her. "Do not let it happen again," he told the girl icily. "Now see that Shay's nails are cared for properly." He began to pace the room impatiently, as Damask held her head, moaning softly. Frieza sighed; he knew Damask's headache would ruin the plans that he had made for her and him tonight. That doctor's lateness was ruining his sex life!  
  
Frieza crossed his arms, as he leaned against the wall. He had been so excited when the surgeons on planet Ice, his home planet, had told him that they could fix his anatomy so that he could finally have sexual relations with humanoid women, as well as to be able to breed with them. Ginyu, his cousin, and Coola, his brother, had already gone through the surgery with amazing success, and Frieza had just recovered from his a month ago. His trip to Ritan was supposed to celebrate that successful surgery. Frieza and Coola and Ginyu had always hated the fact that King Cold, the father of Frieza and Coola and the uncle of Ginyu, had always been able to copulate with humanoid women with no problem, but no more. And now that Frieza had a new humanoid mistress, Damask, whom he could finally seduce, Damask had to get a headache, and that blasted doctor just had to be late!  
  
Finally, Frieza told his women, "I will go find that doctor. You two wait here until I get back!" Frieza abruptly left their suite and went into the hall, determined to find that doctor. The doctor was just coming to greet Frieza when Frieza saw him, a man who resembled a blue bear with a single twisted horn on his head.  
  
"So sorry, milord, I was on the way up here when-"  
  
"Let me guess, when either Prince Stripe or Princess Target delayed you, right?" Frieza concluded edgily.  
  
"Exactly, sire," the doctor replied, hoping that Frieza would not disintegrate him.   
"They have had a goodly number of servants come in and out of their room, and Prince Stripe had learned of my chiropractor abilities, so he insisted on my services right away, and-"  
  
"And you couldn't escape, right?" Frieza said coolly.  
  
The doctor nodded.  
  
"Tend to my mistress, Damask, before I change my mind about letting you live!" Frieza ordered, and the doctor scurried away to do Frieza's bidding. Frieza's eyes narrowed, and he decided that he was getting rid of the Lemurian royals once and for all.  
  
A tiny red insect-like servant scurried past Frieza, and Frieza seized one of his arms.   
"Are Prince Stripe and Princess Target in their room?" he questioned.  
  
"No, no, sire," the servant cried. "The Prince and Princess stepped out for the evening."  
  
Frieza hissed. He had planned to eliminate them, and they just had to leave! Nothing was going his way today!  
  
"I want to be informed when they returned," he ordered the servant.  
  
The servant said fearfully, "Yes, sire."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was twilight on Ritan, and Raditz flying through the clear, velvety purple skies with Journa resting contentedly in his arms. His tail was wrapped around her waist, and her tail was wrapped around his waist, as they enjoyed the cool night air. Raditz's long, tangled hair blew behind him like a dark, tattered cape, and the swiftly coming air was tousling Journa's red locks. She was curled up against his chest.  
  
"So, where are we headed?" Journa asked her mate. "You haven't told me."  
  
Raditz chuckled. "I told you, Journ, it's a surprise, but you'll love it, I promise. In fact, I 'convinced' Sutos and that masseur boyfriend of his to help me. We're not much further away now, I assure you." A dense forest was coming up ahead, and Raditz slowed down.  
  
Finally, the longhaired Saiyan slowly descended towards the soft grass with his beloved mate in his huge, muscled arms. He continued to carry her, as he walked confidently over the squishy, dewy ground through some tall, dark trees until they reached a small mountain. Journa held onto Raditz, as he walked with her in his arms to a small cavern in the mountain under a rushing waterfall. Droplets of icy, crystal water splashed onto the two Saiyans as Raditz carried his mate inside the cavern that was already lighted with torches on the dimly lit walls.  
  
Journa was puzzled as to why Raditz brought her here. He had insisted that she wear a nice dress, one that he had bought for her on a whim, even though Journa rarely wore dresses these days. Journa was dressed was in a saffron-colored empire-style gown with a V neckline, long, flowing sleeves with ruffled, lacy bell-shaped cuffs and a full skirt with a slit on each side. The skirt was trimmed at the hem with gold, glittering lace, the same lace on the cuffs. Journa wore flat, gold shoes under the gown. Raditz had simply worn his usual armor; he cared little for clothes.  
  
He carried Journa further into the cavern, where they shortly came to an end, where a short, gray-skinned humanoid with long white hair and a long, pointed nose stood in a red gown covered with a long, yellow vest.   
  
"What is going on?" Journa wondered aloud, as Raditz carried her over to the little man and gently set her down on her feet.  
  
Raditz smirked. "Remember when you always said that you wished that we had been able to have a wedding? Well, I just brought you here to make your wish come true."   
  
Journa looked at him, astounded. Saiyans didn't have official weddings often unless they were in the higher classes; most of the time a bonding was enough to be declared an official Saiyan marriage in the eyes of Saiyan law. However, if planet Vegeta had still existed, Journa and Raditz would have been officially married in an elaborate Saiyan wedding, had they been able to wed back then at all.  
  
Raditz leaned over and bit his mate's tail and whispered his proposal to her in the Elitist Saiyan dialect. Journa bit his nose and then his chin in acceptance, and she and Raditz then walked over further to the little man with the book.  
  
The small male was a native of Ritan, and he regularly married couples that could not get married anywhere else, from couples in forbidden relationships to couples in same-sex relationships. Raditz had pushed Sutos into hunting down the man, a justice of the peace on Ritan, saying that he and "Princess Target" wanted to "renew" their vows in private. When Onsur, on Sutos's orders, had brought the justice of the peace to Raditz, Raditz had taken the official to the cave and ordered him to wait there until he brought Journa. Before the huge Saiyan had left, he had given the justice of the peace specific orders on how a Saiyan wedding ceremony should be conducted.  
  
Lurvin, the justice of the peace, had been surprised that the Lemurian prince had confessed to being a Saiyan, but Raditz warned him that his life would be forfeit if he ever told anyone the truth about him and Journa being Saiyans who worked for Frieza. The frightened little man was all too happy to obey, especially since Raditz shoved a bag containing a generous amount of money into his tiny hands.  
  
"That's for your trouble," Raditz had told Lurvin before he left to get Journa. "And remember, if anyone asks, you only renewed the wedding vows of Prince Stripe and Princess Target, not Raditz and Journa, is that clear? If anyone asks, you've never two Saiyans and married them, did you?"  
  
"No, no," Lurvin had whimpered, understanding Raditz's meaning perfectly.  
  
Now Lurvin was nervously watching Raditz turn Journa around to face him. Raditz said gruffly, "You may begin now. Remember my orders."  
  
"Yes, sir." Lurvin stammered. "Tonight, Raditz of planet Vegeta will be marrying Princess Journa of the House of Vegeta of planet Vegeta. Have both of you come to this impending union of your own free will?"  
  
"Yes!" both Raditz and Journa answered at the same time.  
  
"Good. Now let us proceed. Tonight, a pair together by mutual consent will be joined for all their lives in a holy, unbreakable bond that will only end upon death. What fate has brought together let no one, neither spirit nor mortal, tear apart. Let this union of marriage be for life, of happiness, of endurance, through times of peace, times of war, times of good, times of evil, times of sickness, and times of health. May many children flourish from this blessed union of souls, and may this couple have lifelong bliss and strength, with fidelity towards each other, protecting and caring for each other most of all. May they forsake all others, to be faithful to each other only, to be 'mate' to the other alone." Lurvin turned to Raditz. "Do you, Raditz, swear all this to your soon-to-be-bonded-mate?"  
  
"I do," Raditz told him firmly, nodding.  
  
Lurvin asked the same of Journa, and she whispered with uncharacteristic tears in here eyes and unusual shyness in her voice, "I do."  
  
"Then, seeing as both bride and groom have consented, entwine your tails now."  
  
Raditz and Journa entwined their tails together.  
  
"Now tie your tails together and keep them so tied until the ceremony is complete."  
  
Raditz tenderly took his tail and Journa's tail and gently tied them together in a single knot.  
  
"Now come together, with your bodies pressed together as closely as possible."  
  
Journa and Raditz did, and their bodies were nearly glued to each other.  
  
"Raditz, put your left arm around Journa's waist."  
  
Raditz obeyed and pulled Journa even closer to him than anyone thought possible.  
  
"Now Journa, put your left arm around Raditz's waist."  
  
Journa happily complied.  
  
"Now at the same time, you two must bite each other's necks, with both of you biting the right side of each other's necks. You must sink your teeth in until…you can…taste blood." Lurvin cringed at this sentence; he never knew that Saiyan marriage rituals could be so graphic and bloody.  
  
Without hesitation, Raditz plunged his teeth into Journa's neck, and Journa did likewise. Their mouths buried in each other's necks muffled their cries of pain. Obeying further Saiyan marital tradition, they ceremoniously licked the blood off of each other's necks until every drop or stain was gone. They had bonded like this five years ago, but the marriage would renew their bond once more.  
  
"Now the bonding is completed," Lurvin said as steadily as possible. "You two are now husband and wife. You may now…"  
  
With their tails still tied to each other's, Raditz impulsively seized Journa and kissed her fervently and passionately on her small lips. Journa wrapped her arms around her mate's now-sore neck and greedily returned his kiss, tasting her blood on his lips.  
  
"…Continue kissing the bride."  
  
Raditz's deep chuckle was heard, as his lips were locked with his new wife's. Journa's passionate kiss gave him all the thanks that he needed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Intergalacticpol Station #5777, Moon of Thresh, Prison Wing, Maximum Security Section…  
  
"They are deliberately starving us in this place!" Vegeta growled, as he sat in the same cell with Nappa. Vegeta looked at the bland, heated food in distaste. The prisoners received three nutritious meals a day, but they were almost tasteless, previously frozen dishes that barely served as a snack for people with huge appetites such as the Saiyans. Vegeta wrinkled his nose at the "scanty" selection of vegetables and slice of meat on his plate.  
Nappa, who would eat almost anything, had gobbled up his meal within less than three minutes and now he demanded more food from one of the Intergalacticpol prison guards, who merely laughed at him.  
  
"Look, monkey," the guard jeered. "You and your buddy there are going to have to eat like everyone else. Besides from the looks of you, it looks like you could lose some weight!"  
  
"Oh, you're dead!" Nappa hissed at the guard, but the guard laughed and walked away.  
  
"Easy, Nappa, he'll get his eventually," Vegeta assured his partner.  
  
"How, Vegeta? How are we supposed to get out of here?" Nappa wanted to know. The cell that Nappa and Vegeta were in was considered to be the most secure in the prison section. The two Saiyans were not only trapped by their ki-restraining collars, but they were also trapped behind a thick, solid one-foot door made out of the toughest, strongest metals in the universe. There was only a small window with vertical bars on the door. The walls inside the prison cell were also made out of the same metal as the door and there was a small corner of the cell that held a metal flush toilet and a sink; a curtain was there to give the user some privacy. On one side of the Spartan cell was a set of bunk beds, with Vegeta's bed being the top bunk. There was a table and two chairs that were welded to the floor in the middle of the chamber. Vegeta and Nappa were eating at this one table.  
  
Vegeta abruptly finished his unfulfilling, scanty meal, walked to the end of the cell near the toilet, and he began to punch and kick at the air to train himself. Nappa eventually joined him, and after several hours of hard training, the two Saiyans went to sit down on their separate beds, with Vegeta climbing up to his top bunk.   
  
The Saiyan prince decided to lie down then, and he stared up at the ceiling, extremely bored. He allowed himself to smile suddenly, and he decided to daydream about the sharp-tongued Astorian princess that he had once declared to be one of his mortal enemies. He smirked to himself, as he fantasized about the slender young girl with compact curves and long, dark hair. In his fantasies, she would either beg the RIC to spare him and set him free, and then they would run away together and passionately claim each other in some dark, remote place.  
  
Just as they were getting more intimate in his dreams, Nappa interrupted, "Hey, Vegeta, do you have any plans yet?"  
  
Vegeta didn't hear him at first until Nappa climbed the ladder to reach Vegeta's bunk. "Any plans yet, Prince?" He saw Vegeta's peaceful expression, and he joked, "Other than how to get under Tayla's dress?"  
  
Vegeta suddenly lunged at his partner, and Nappa almost fell off of the ladder. He chuckled nervously, "C'mon, Vegeta, it was just a joke! Never thought that you of all people would want an Astorie girl, but I can't blame you. She doesn't have much in the way of boobs or hips, but she has a nice butt. I myself prefer my females a little more well-endowed, such as that little blond Calmagian beauty that was with Tayla most of the time."  
  
"The blond girl is delicious-looking," Vegeta acknowledged. "But she's a child, Nappa; I got a good look at her myself when I went to 'greet' Tayla earlier. Tayla referred to her as Caline, and she can't be much older than thirteen or fourteen. Tayla, at least, is closer to mating age."  
  
Nappa was disappointed at this news, but he said hopefully, "She could be older than what she appears to be, the blond girl, Caline, I mean." Heavily he sighed, hoping that what Vegeta said wasn't true because that meant that the young blond girl was technically off-limits. Sixteen was the usual cut-off point, although occasionally Saiyan males would take fifteen-year-olds as mates, if the girls were mature enough physically and emotionally.   
  
"I don't understand what Tayla sees in that half-breed, Bendros," Vegeta growled. "I am three times as strong as that man! The only reason we were captured was because of those stupid collaring guns! He's not even royalty that I know of; why would a Princess of Chloe settle for someone less than a prince?"  
  
"Such as yourself?" Nappa teased.  
  
"Exactly," Vegeta affirmed, finding nothing funny. "She is an elite-class Astorian, and I am an elite-class Saiyan. That would make us a perfect match. Imagine the kind of brats that she could produce for me, Nappa, strong powerful sons that could ensure the existence of the Saiyan race and the House of Vegeta royal line."  
  
"Umm, aren't you forgetting some things?" Nappa asked. "Tayla is your archenemy, not to mention an Astorian. If your father was alive, he'd never approve."  
  
"It wouldn't matter what my father thought, even if he were alive. I would choose my mate, not him, and he would just have to accept my choice or else. Besides you're forgetting, Nappa, that the Astorian race is the race most mating and reproductively compatible with the Saiyan race. That was why my father and grandfather before me had tried to obtain Astorian females for the males in our race. You were aware, I'm sure, Nappa, of the severe shortage of Saiyan females on planet Vegeta before our planet was destroyed."  
  
"Yes, Prince, I was. Back in your grandfather's time up until the end of our home planet, there was only one female born for every three males. There were never enough Saiyan females to go around for every male; that was why our race had to start searching for females of compatible races to become our mates. The lack of Saiyan females was also the reason that we were so reluctant to allow our women to go fight and clear planets. Finally we agreed to allow some of them to go, and that was only because of Frieza."  
  
"And now we have none except for my sister, Journa," Vegeta added. "I wonder how she is holding up. If anything happens to her, I'll have Raditz's head!"  
  
"Easy, Prince," Nappa laughed. "At least Raditz has a mate, which is more than what I can say for us." His voice suddenly grew heavy and sad. "Or I had a mate before-before-"  
  
"Nappa, no more," Vegeta told him sternly. "That is in the past now. You will have the chance one day to avenge your loss; we all will obtain our vengeance on Frieza for the things that he has done to us. But first, we must plan on how to get out of this hellhole. Ayala Tirstyn and Matis Squatt are excellent attorneys, but even with them helping us, the RIC is sure to have us convicted and executed. We must keep our eyes and ears out for any opportunity to get these collars off of our necks and escape."  
  
"So you have no solid plan for escape yet?" Nappa asked.  
  
"None, I'm afraid," Vegeta said gravely. "But don't give up yet, Nappa, even though right now we can do nothing. Even if somehow we managed to slip past the guards, the collars will prevent us from using our powers to destroy them. So all we can do now is wait."  
  
"Should we go ahead and expose Frieza and the Top Elite?" Nappa asked.  
  
"No. I was tempted to go with that option and Ayala keeps telling me that we should throw ourselves on the mercy of RIC and tell everything that we know about Frieza and those in his Top Elite. Ayala has informed that the RIC considers Frieza and the Top Elite members to be the greater threats, and that the RIC would gladly give us a reduced sentence in exchange for exposing them. Unfortunately, Nappa, we would have to deal with the consequences once we were free from prison on Zelthar. You and I right now do not have the strength just yet to take down Frieza and all of the Top Elite officers, and if Frieza sends the entire Top Elite comes after us, we are done for."  
  
"Prison on Zelthar would not be that much better, for the prisoners and the guards on Zelthar are especially hateful to those who have worked for the Cold Empire. Saiyans and Cold Empire warriors are considered the lowest forms of life on Zelthar because many of those prisoners come from planets that fell prey to our forces. No, Nappa, exposing Frieza and the others is not our best option. Yes, I would love to squeal on all of them just to spite Frieza, but right now it's not worth it."  
  
"I hate not being able to do anything about our situation!" Nappa hissed with vehemence.  
  
"So do I, Nappa, so do I, but right now we're stuck. In fact we-"  
  
A curt, gruff voice interrupted the Saiyan Prince's speech. "Prince Vegeta and Nappa of planet Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta and Nappa climbed down to the floor, and both men walked leisurely to the door. "Yes?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"You two have visitors. Your lawyers are here to speak with you. Come with me."  
  
The heavy door slowly opened, and a chubby guard who resembled a wrinkled, dark-green ball of mud with yellow eyes, a bright blue nose, fat feet, skinny arms, and an Intergalacticpol prison guard uniform (the base color was beige instead of silver) gestured to them to follow him. Another guard with him wasted no time in handcuffing both Saiyans in front. This guard was the one that Vegeta and Nappa despised the most; he was as tall and broad as Nappa and mammalian with a body covered with orange, fluffy fur. He had a blue-and-green striped beak and small red horns curved upward like a bull's, along with heavy, furry bright green eyebrows weighing down square neon pink eyes.   
  
"Is this really necessary?" Vegeta growled.  
  
"'Course it is, monkey," the orange guard sneered. "I'm not taking any chances with smelly apes who can destroy planets with one hand. If I had my way, you monkeys would have already been skinned and scalped!"  
  
"That's enough, Boja," his short, squat partner ordered firmly.  
  
"Enough, hell, Wrinks!" Boja hissed angrily. "The Saiyans destroyed my race ten years ago, and only a handful of us escaped the slaughter when those primitive primates invaded my home planet of Ebb. I've hated monkeys ever since, and I'll thank the Supreme Kai on the day when all of them, pureblooded or not, are wiped out!" He and Wrinks began escorting the Saiyans down to the visitor's room, and Boja continued to rant during the next five minutes:  
  
"I know that a few races such as the Astorian race, have those with monkey blood among them, and I don't understand that why those people are allowed to live. The Astorians alone should not want anything to do with monkeys, yet they have those with monkey blood mixed with Astorie blood living wild and free. We even have some working for Intergalacticpol, and I don't like it-"  
  
"Enough, Boja," Wrinks scolded. "The Saiyan mixed-breeds we have working for Intergalacticpol are good people; they are nothing like these two we have here." Wrinks opened the door leading to the visitor's room, and he and Boja led the Saiyans inside the plain room, where there was only a table and four chairs. Ayala and Matis were sitting on one side of the table, and Vegeta and Nappa went to join them in the chairs across from them.  
  
Boja asked the lawyers, "Do you wish for us to stay? You might need us in case the monkeys go ape, if you know what I mean!" He chuckled at his own lame joke, but no one was laughing with him.  
  
Ayala shook her head. "No, thanks, we will be fine."  
  
"And do not refer to our clients as monkeys, please," Matis added firmly. "They are innocent until proven guilty."  
  
"Innocent!" Boja hooted. "Yeah right! If they're innocent, then I'm the real Frieza!" He laughed wildly, as he tumbled his way out the door. Wrinks shook his head apologetically, as he followed behind him, closing the door. Ayala and Matis shook their heads.  
  
"I hate that bastard!" Nappa growled. "First chance I get, I'm going to break his neck and rip out all of his fur, strand by strand!"  
  
"Enough, Nappa," Vegeta scolded his partner.  
  
"No death threats," Matis warned his baldheaded client. "Threats against others are not going to help your case." Nappa fell silent and sulked.  
  
"We are sorry," Ayala apologized to Vegeta and Nappa. "We have heard that many of the guards and the prisoners have not been treating you very well."  
  
"Their opinions of us matter little," Vegeta replied. "They are merely displaying their ignorance, especially that fool, Boja."  
  
"Has anyone abused you other than verbally? Such as with beatings or torture?" Matis inquired.  
  
Nappa cracked, "You can call the food that they serve us torture! The food tastes like paste, and it's barely enough to feed a baby Saiyan, let alone a full-grown man."  
  
The lawyers permitted themselves to smile. "We'll see what we can do," Ayala promised Nappa.  
  
"Seriously though," Matis asked. "Have they harmed you two physically?"  
  
Vegeta and Nappa replied no, so Matis decided to get down to business. "I'm afraid that we have a bit of bad news," Matis began.  
  
"What's that?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"They have another witness against you two."  
  
"So? They have plenty of them against us already, so what will one more do?"  
  
"Plenty of damage. He was one of Frieza's Mid-Elite officers. He fought with you two on Calmag, I believe."  
  
Vegeta and Nappa mentally went through the list of soldiers who had helped to invade Calmag. Vegeta then remembered that three Mid-Elite officers had turned traitor against Frieza and had been granted permanent asylum on Astoria. Vegeta asked quietly, "Does this witness live on Astoria as a refugee?"  
  
"No," Ayala replied. "He is serving a life sentence on planet Zelthar, but he has been promised his freedom to go back to his home planet, if he testifies against you two."  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
Matis replied solemnly, "Bhodie Lett, a Human."  
  
Both Nappa and Vegeta cursed. 


	16. Hupe Neve Dis Hope Never Dies

Chapter Fifteen: Hupe Neve Dis (Hope Never Dies)  
  
As Tayla fled from the dance floor, while everyone was chasing after and calling for her, Rudijal and Esmera winked at each other, grinning. Rudijal chuckled, and Esmera giggled as Shelan joined them. He led his siblings away from the throng of people who were following behind Tayla.  
  
"You two really went too far," he told them sternly. "All that was supposed to happen was Rudijal putting those bugs down Tayla's dress. The other stuff was unnecessary."  
  
"But it was funny!" Esmera shrieked with laughter.  
  
"Tayla deserved it! Now our father will definitely not want her!" Rudijal cried happily. "I hope this keeps her from even thinking of pursuing our father!"  
  
"And that'll teach her to take my Bendros from me," Esmera declared haughtily.  
  
"I'm going to help her," Shelan told them. "You two keep your mouths shut and stay out of trouble. You both really overdid it." And with an angry stomp, he marched away towards the direction that Tayla had fled in.  
  
After Shelan had left, Esmera and Rudijal weren't the least bit remorseful. "I loved it when you spilled that punch on Tayla's clothes!" Rudijal told his sister.  
  
"And it was pure genius when you ripped Tayla's dress, displaying what little bosom she has for all the males to see!" Esmera said approvingly. "We made those incidents look like complete accidents; no one will ever be the wiser, not even Tayla!"  
  
"I'm afraid you two are sadly mistaken."  
  
Esmera and Rudijal suddenly grew very quiet, and only Esmera dared to turn around. Her eyes widened when she saw the angry expression on Gran Mauria Sahara's face. Gran Mauria's long tail was swishing about menacingly, as if it were a deadly snake ready to strike. The fatal glare on her face was enough to stun the two badly behaved Clan of Pearl siblings. Esmera and Rudijal began to back away slowly; Gran Mauria was a healer, not a warrior, but even so, she was a woman to be reckoned with, especially with her Saiyan blood.  
  
Gran Mauria was a tall woman, taller than even Esmera and Rudijal, and her height alone worried them. She flew at the two naughty teens and seized them both by an earlobe each.   
  
Esmera and Rudijal shrieked with pain, as Gran Mauria dragged them along the ballroom floor by their ears, straight in the direction where a worried Mikos Pearl was standing near the crowd of people trying to see if Tayla was okay.  
  
"You two will have plenty to explain to your father!" Gran Mauria hissed, pulling their ears harder, as she forced them to move along with her confident stride. "You two should be thankful that I am not your mother, for I would give you both the good cuffing that you two richly deserve, if I were!"  
  
"Let us go!" Esmera screamed. "You can't do this to us!"  
  
"Our grandmother and father will have your tail!" Rudijal threatened in a shriek.  
  
"Don't threaten me!" Gran Mauria told both of them icily, as she continued to force them to move along with her by tugging their earlobes harder than ever.  
  
"Ow! Ow! OWWWW!" the two siblings cried, as the angry Gran of Sahara relentlessly pulled them along to their father.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An hour later…  
  
Tayla was sobbing hysterically and wildly into her Nama's arms; only Shalila had been able to get close enough to her in the ladies' lavatory without being driven away. She and Tayla were sitting on a sofa outside the entrance to the ladies' room restroom stalls. She and Tayla were alone, especially after Shalila had rudely driven the other patrons of the restroom out, so that she and Tayla could be left in peace. Some other concerned friends and family members of Tayla were standing outside the ladies' lavatory, awaiting news of Tayla's emotional condition. The King and Queen of Grain had urged the other guests to go back to the ball and behave like everything was normal. Shalila was rubbing Tayla's back and stroking her hair as Tayla continued to cry loudly into her Nama's bosom. Tayla was now roach-free, with all the nasty critters squashed or burned away with small ki lasers, but her borrowed clothes were ruined for good.  
  
"I can never face any of them again, Nama, especially Bendros!" Tayla sobbed. "I'm so ashamed! And you and Dirkan were right, Nama, I shouldn't have worn that dress!"  
  
"Tayla, it's all right, dandelion, this will pass, I promise you," Shalila said lovingly, holding Tayla close to her, hugging her. "None of this is your fault."  
  
"Petalia's dress and Natala's shawl are ruined, and they'll never forgive me!" Tayla wailed. "And now what will Bendros think of me? We were finally getting somewhere, Nama, and this-this happened! Everything went wrong, so wrong!"  
  
"Darling, dandelion, it will be okay," Shalila soothed. "Natala and Petalia will understand that what happened wasn't your fault."  
  
"I can't face everyone again, Nama, I can't," Tayla cried. "Nama, you can go back out, if you want to, but when you do, will you tell Bendros and Gran Mauria how sorry I am? And will you apologize to Petalia and Natala for me about the clothing? I'll find a way to replace them somehow, I swear Seven Moons!"  
  
"Tayla, Tayla, it's all right, calm down now, it's all over-"  
  
"You're right, Nama, it is-all over between Bendros and me! How can I face Bendros after this, Nama? He's not going to want to be with a girl who's made a complete fool out of herself! Please speak to Gran Mauria and Bendros for me, would you, Nama?"  
  
"Why don't you speak to them yourself?"  
  
Shalila and Tayla looked in the direction of Gran Mauria Sahara, who had now abruptly entered the ladies' lavatory. Shalila dried Tayla's tears with the end of her sash, and Tayla put on a brave smile for Bendros's mother.  
  
"May I come in, or is this place still off-limits?" Gran Mauria asked kindly.   
  
"You may come in," Shalila told her, and Gran Mauria entered the hallway of the ladies' lavatory.  
  
"May I sit here?" she asked Tayla, referring to the empty spot next to Tayla on the couch.  
  
Tayla only nodded, and Gran Mauria sat down beside her. Tayla looked at her dejectedly, as Gran Mauria spoke quietly:  
  
"Shalila," Gran Mauria began, and Tayla was still surprised to this day that a Clan Gran would address her grandmother so informally. Gran Mauria only addressed Astoria's ruler informally in private; in public, she would address her as Superior Gran the same as all the other officials and Clan leaders on Astoria.   
  
Gran Mauria continued, "What happened to Tayla was no accident. Rudijal and Esmera Pearl, your great-grandchildren, purposely set this up; it was Rudijal who slipped the roaches onto Tayla's clothing and he purposely ripped open her dress. Esmera is no less innocent, for she intentionally spilled that punch onto Tayla and her clothes. Both of them have confessed to their father in front of me, not that they had much of a choice since I overheard them talking about their scheme. They have both been confined to their rooms for the rest of the week."  
  
"Esmera and Rudijal?" Tayla gasped. "Esmera and I have never been the best of friends, but this, this, this happened? And Rudijal? What did I ever do to him?"  
  
"Yes, Mauria," Shalila said as calmly as possible. "I don't understand myself. Esmera already had Bendros, and I don't understand about Rudijal at all. What made them do what they did to Tayla tonight?" The Superior Gran was trying to remain calm, but she was furious with both Esmera and Rudijal; what those brats had done had been completely uncalled for and cruel. Her expression was tense and one of her small fists was clenched.  
  
"Rudijal and Esmera admitted, after their father harangued them, that they do not want Tayla with their father, Mikos Pearl, at all. And Esmera has her heart set on my son, even though I am certain that he does not want her. Actually, I know that he does not want her."  
  
"He must have at one time," Tayla said mournfully. "He did kiss her."  
  
"Ah, yes, Bendros did explain to me about that incident," Gran Mauria told Tayla quietly. "I finally wormed the entire story out of him. Tayla, what you saw that day was Esmera kissing Bendros, not the other way around. Bendros was trying to discourage her, but Esmera did not give him the chance. You see, Tayla, this has all been a huge misunderstanding, a misunderstanding that my son thought that he would never get a chance to clear up. He was really starting to worry when you avoided him afterwards."  
  
"I thought that he cared for Esmera, and that there was nothing more to say about it," Tayla whispered.  
  
"Did you even ask him about it?" Gran Mauria inquired.  
  
Tayla looked ashamed by then. "Noi." (No.)  
  
"You should have," Gran Mauria told her a bit sternly. Seeing Tayla's saddening look, her voice softened. "But I can understand why you didn't. However, it's not too late for you two; in fact, it's far from being too late, young Tayla."  
  
"Reali? (Really?)" Tayla asked in a mixture of anguish and hope.  
  
"Absolutely," Gran Mauria told her firmly. "But I will not say much more about this; the rest Bendros can tell you. He is the one who can do the explaining from here; this is between you two now. I will however say this: if things work out between you two like I believe that they will, I want you to know, young Tayla, that I would be very happy for you two. I do like you very much, my dear, and I especially like you for Bendros."  
  
"Even after tonight?" Tayla asked, still absorbing Gran Mauria's words. She was still in a state of astonishment.  
  
Gran Mauria smiled. "It can happen to anyone, especially those who have the misfortune of having jealous or malicious relatives. Tayla, I know what happened tonight was traumatizing, but it will not matter in the long run. Some may laugh, yes, but most will sympathize, and everyone will eventually forget. Now why don't we find something for you to put on, and you can go talk to my son."  
  
"Would he let us talk somewhere private?" Tayla asked her worriedly. "I don't know if I am up to going back out there just yet."  
  
"I am sure that he will," Gran Mauria told her understandingly. Gran Mauria was wearing a burgundy velvet cloak that was trimmed with gold lace, and she handed it to Tayla to cover herself when she went back out. Tayla looked wonderingly at the soft, plush material of the cloak that both Gran Mauria and Nama helped her slide on, and she noticed a brooch that was holding the cloak together. The pink pearl brooch was in the shape of a crescent moon, and the crescent was bordered in gold, and three words written on the crescent read, "Hupe Neve Dis."   
  
"Hope Never Dies," Tayla whispered to herself.   
  
"Your grandmother and my great-grandmother, Aliquina, became close friends when she and your grandfather, the former Superior Granden Bajal, had taken her as a hostage in order to force my great-grandmother's Saiyan master, Arcan, to free Bajal's relatives in slavery. The pearl crescent originally had belonged to your great-grandmother, Superior Gran Tayla; it had been a gift from her husband, the Superior Granden Roccon, your great-grandfather who was your grandmother's father. It was left to your grandmother when Superior Gran Tayla had died on planet Earth, and your grandmother later gave it to my great-grandmother, Aliquina. Sadly, Aliquina lost her will to live when Arcan abandoned her to flee Astoria with the other full-blooded Saiyans, and she committed suicide. She bequeathed the crescent back to your grandmother, but your grandmother only held onto it until the son that Aliquina left behind, the son that she had by Arcan, grew up. He was my father, Handros, and he received this crescent brooch for a wedding present when he married my mother. When they both died, I was the one who inherited this brooch, and now I am giving it to you." Gran Mauria looked at Shalila. "Would that be okay with you?"  
  
"Certainly," Shalila said with a smile. She looked at Tayla, whose mocha eyes were shining with tears. Tayla looked up into Gran Mauria's eyes.   
  
"Thanken, thanken!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Welcom," Gran Mauria told her with a smile; she was using the Sastori Astorian version of "welcome". The Chloe Astorian version was, "Welcomen". "You may keep the cloak as well."  
  
"Thanken, thanken," Tayla whispered fervently with a few tears slipping away. Impulsively, she seized Gran Mauria and hugged her fiercely. Gran Mauria was surprised, but she then held Tayla and warmly hugged her in return. Tayla liked Gran Mauria's scent; she smelled of cinnamon and cedar.  
  
"Now," Shalila told her granddaughter briskly. "Let's go get you changed."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Caline and Kekron had been standing near the ladies' lavatory for the past hour when Tayla, Shalila, and Gran Mauria came walking out. Tayla was wearing Gran Mauria's cloak, and she smiled cordially at those who had been worried about her. Caline approached her with Kekron in tow.  
  
"I'm fine now," Tayla told them. "I'll be back in a little while." Before Caline or Kekron could question her further, Gran Mauria and Shalila whisked her away. Within less than a minute, the trio was gone.  
  
"She seems to be so happy now," Caline commented softly. "I wonder what happened."  
  
Petalia, Lelina, Veal, and Riccan were clustered around Caline and Kekron, wondering too what was going on with Tayla.  
  
"Veal, you had to have heard!" Petalia insisted of her Meatian friend. "What did they say? Is Tayla going to be okay?"  
  
Veal smiled softly. She was originally from planet Meat, a race of humanoid-like creatures with the heads, tails, manes, and ears of horses. When the Saiyans had cleared Meat of all life, Veal, her father, Steak, and her brother, Ham, had fled to Astoria, where they had been granted asylum. Meatians had other unique traits other than their appearance: they could hear things from hundreds of miles away, and they could adjust their levels of hearing. The lavender-haired, lavender-eyed, and lavender-tailed Veal was a gentle, soft-spoken creature that was a close friend of Tayla's and that of the other girls.  
  
"Veal, what did they say?" Petalia asked again.  
  
Veal had heard everything, but she replied, "I think in this case, I should wait until Tayla speaks first before I say anything. All I can really say is that Tayla is very happy now, and that we'll soon see her with a certain man with a Saiyan tail."  
  
The girls squealed with excitement, and Riccan groaned. Kekron still managed to smile, even though the girls' high-pitched squeals nearly rendered him deaf.  
  
"Now Tayla's going to be playing kissy-face all the time!" Riccan grumbled. He was happy for Tayla, but seeing Tayla as a maturing young lady interested in a beau was something still very daunting and unnerving to him. All his life, Tayla had been his older sister substitute, his playmate, his role model, his sparring partner, and one of his best friends. Now Tayla was growing up, becoming as interested in clothes and makeup and young men as she was in fighting and training. Riccan still didn't know what to make of this slowly emerging side of his young aunt.  
  
"Don't tell me that you aren't interested in girls," Petalia told Riccan haughtily.   
  
"Not right now," Riccan said, and he looked sideways at Caline. He had a brief childhood crush on Caline at one time when he had first met her, but ever since Caline had started to live with his family, she had become a sister instead of a potential sweetheart. The feelings he had for her now were protective, brotherly.  
  
"Riccan's still young yet," Kekron added. "He has plenty of time."  
  
"Ah, yes, he does, doesn't he?" said a gruff, deep voice.  
  
The young people turned around to see Dedron Chloe, smiling benevolently. Caline moved closer to Kekron for protection, and everyone else looked warily at Dedron, except for Petalia, his sister.  
  
"Look," Dedron said softly. "I know that I've done some bad things in the past, and everyone still looks at me askance. I don't blame any of you. But believe me when I say that I want to change my ways and make amends."  
  
"Sure you do," Riccan said nastily. He couldn't help it, for he had up until a few months ago, been one of Dedron's favorite targets for teasing and tormenting. Recently however, Dedron had left Riccan alone after Riccan had finally defeated Dedron in a fight. "And I am the real Tayla Chloe! That Tayla we all saw leaving just happens to be my clone!" he added sarcastically.  
  
Kekron tried not to smile at Riccan's sarcasm; he was having a hard time remaining solemn, however. Kekron knew what his father, Raakon, would say in this scenario: that if someone is truly trying to change to become a better person, he should be given a full chance to do so. Raakon was still somewhat skeptical of Dedron's sincerity, but he was willing to give his once-errant nephew a chance to change for the better, and he insisted that Kekron and his younger sisters do the same. Arlina, a gentle, forgiving Priestess who was on Chloe right now, willingly did so immediately, and Maylia, only three, was indifferent. Kekron, usually one of the most reasonable and open-minded young men in the Clan of Chloe, was the last one to concede; he never liked Dedron, and he was still distrustful of him.  
  
"May I ask, Dedron, what brought on this sudden change of heart?" Kekron asked evenly.  
  
"Because I want to change my ways, Kekron. I want to become a good person, like all of you. I don't want to always be the scourge of the Clan of Chloe for the rest of my life. I have realized that my past actions were wrong, and I want to make amends for my sins. I can understand why you and Riccan and the others are still skeptical, and I don't blame you for thinking that I am just putting on an act again. This time I mean it."  
  
"Sure," Riccan said mockingly. "Just like you meant it when you lured Tayla and I out into those woods on planet Calmag, making Tayla believe that you wanted to make amends with her. You sure meant it when you helped Caline's brother, Ridikar, kidnap Tayla to carry her off and force her to marry him. And you definitely meant it when you lied and said that the Saiyans kidnapped Tayla and attacked us. Oh, yes, Dedron, you sure know how to mean stuff. Mean is your middle name-"  
  
"Riccan, please…" Kekron pleaded, but Riccan was unstoppable at this point. Riccan still held much anger and hurt at Dedron's actions, and he wasn't about to forgive his bullying cousin anytime soon.  
  
"You're just faking it again, Dedron, and you know it," Riccan sneered. "You may have most people fooled, but I'm not one of them. I will never forget the things that you did, and I don't believe that I will forgive either. Sorry, but I'm not as good at acting as you are. So, what are you really up to, Dedron?"  
  
"Riccan!" Petalia snapped, whirling onto him. "That is enough! Dedron has been changing for the better, and yes, he's done some things in the past, but he's becoming good now! You leave him alone! Maybe you can't forgive, but I can! He's my brother, and I love him! And I won't let anyone, not even my own relatives, keep him down when he's trying to climb out of the muck that he's been in!"  
  
"Petals, it's okay," Dedron told her firmly, resting a large, meaty hand on his sister's shoulder. "I can understand Riccan's feelings completely. I don't blame him for feeling what he does towards me. He's entitled to his feelings, especially after what I have done to him and others. I will just have to hope and pray that someday he might change his mind, but until then there is nothing that can be done. Let us just go and enjoy the ball. By the way, how has Tayla been doing?"  
  
"Since when do you care?" Riccan asked spitefully.  
  
"Riccan…" Kekron said sternly. "That will be enough for now." He then replied politely to Dedron, "Tayla seems to be doing well now; she should be back later."  
  
"Good, I'm glad," Dedron said warmly. "I wish Tayla well."  
  
"Well into what?" Riccan, not about to be restrained, asked.  
  
"Riccan, please, no more," Kekron told him. This time, Riccan obeyed and fell silent, deciding that since he couldn't speak nicely to Dedron, he wouldn't speak at all.  
  
Dedron walked past Kekron and Riccan and went straight to Caline. Caline instinctively backed away from him; she knew that Dedron had a longstanding crush on her, but she did not like him. Kekron moved closer to Caline to keep her calm.  
  
"Caline, I suppose that you wouldn't care to join me in a dance, would you?" Dedron asked her kindly. Ladies' choice hour was now over, and Kekron and Caline had already danced together twice.  
  
Caline grew uncomfortable, and she looked around at everyone, especially Kekron. Caline believed in giving people a second chance most of the time, but Dedron's past mannerisms and behavior stirred up painful memories of some of her more lecherous suitors on Calmag.  
  
Fortunately, Caline didn't have to say a word, for Kekron rescued her. "Actually, Dedron, Caline and I had already made plans to go get something to eat and sit down for a while." Those plans hadn't been conceived until just now, but Kekron prayed that Dedron wouldn't see through his fib. Despite his father's words, Kekron was still wary of his cousin, and he wasn't about to leave Caline alone with him.  
  
"Maybe some other time," Caline added.  
  
Dedron was clearly disappointed, but he kept his composure. "Ah, very well. Well, maybe Petals wouldn't mind another dance with me, would she?"  
  
"Notal," Petalia said brightly, taking her brother's arm, and they went out onto the dance floor. The small part split up, and everyone went his or her separate ways.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shalila had sent word to Dirkan and Gracina that Tayla was fine now, and that they should continue on with their activities as normal. The Namek warrior reluctantly did so, and he was dancing with Gracina, mainly because he needed to talk to his fellow Guardian of Tayla.  
  
"Why is it that Caline can't go with Operetta?" Gracina asked softly. "We will all miss her greatly, but she was so looking forward to touring with Operetta's group regularly."  
  
"Operetta is normally a good woman," Dirkan told her, as he whirled her around on the floor. "But Operetta has some things going on with her tour that your grandmother and I don't like at all."  
  
"What exactly did Operetta do?"  
  
"It's not what she did, it's what she's about to do," Dirkan told her quietly. "And because of this alone, we cannot allow Caline to accompany her."  
  
"What exactly is going on with Operetta and her tour?" Gracina inquired worriedly.  
  
Dirkan sighed heavily. "She is touring planets that belong to the Cold Empire-and she and her entourage have now become good friends of King Cold and his eldest son, the Cold Empire heir, Coola, from what one of the tour managers have told me earlier. Their next planet on the tour after planet Hysle (the planet after this one) is plant Ice, home of King Cold and Coola."  
  
Gracina's peaches-and-cream face drained of all color.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The dancers continued with their festivities, and as most of them danced, a vision of loveliness began to descend the stairs slowly, but confidently. The exquisite creature was dressed in a pale lavender ball caftan with an ankle-length, off-the-shoulder gown with shimmering iridescent folds and delicate lace covering a full, billowing skirt. A sash of sea-foam green was wrapped around her waist, and the bodice was modest, but still accentuated her diminutive bosom with a small V neckline, so that only a small crack of cleavage showed. A cloud of transparent mint-green diaphanous shawl gently encased the exposed slender shoulders and long, graceful neck. Transparent, glittery, silver crystal shoes adorned her feet. From her earlobes dangled two pink pearl teardrops.  
  
And on the point of the V neckline was a crescent-shaped pink pearl brooch.   
  
Everyone looked at her, stunned and amazed. Barley's jaw dropped, and many of Barley's Grainier male friends looked at her twice. The young woman casually descending the stairs, ran her slim fingers through long, loosely flowing, black silken curls, and her brown eyes almost glowed in the soft lights.  
  
Caline exclaimed in delight to Kekron, "I was hoping that she'd come back! And I think that she looks more beautiful than ever!"  
  
Kekron had to agree, as the young feisty female finally reached the bottom of the stairs. Mikos and Shelan Pearl quickly dashed over to ask her to dance, but the very one that the girl wanted to accept beat both men to her. He held out his arm to her, and she took it. Both Mikos and Shelan gave the lucky young man their most fatal, jealous glares, but they were only wasting their time.  
  
"I was wondering when I'd see you again," Bendros told Tayla kindly. "Are you okay?"  
  
Tayla smiled warmly, stepping into his embrace. "Noi."  
  
"Noi?"  
  
"I'm more than okay. Let's dance."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bendros and Tayla were dancing their seventh dance together. When their third dance had ended, the new "ladies' choice" hour had begun, and Tayla and Bendros were able to stay together. Tayla was literally floating in Bendros's arms, as he held her close, pressed against him, with his tail wrapped firmly around her slender waist. Tayla's arms were around his neck, and she was gazing up into his dark, fathomless eyes wonderingly.   
  
Everyone was now watching the future Gran of Sahara sweep away Princess Tayla of Chloe in his arms, as they glided across the floor, their eyes and minds and hearts focused only on each other. Bendros dipped and twirled Tayla, as they danced in a dance similar to an Earth waltz.  
  
Finally after their eighth dance, Tayla agreed to slip out to the courtyard with Bendros, and this time the young couple made it to the courtyard with no problems. The velvety purple sky outside was studded with sapphires that shone down upon them and sparkled, as if they too were having their own private ball. Bendros and Tayla were walking to the middle of the courtyard, holding hands, and Bendros led Tayla to a white wicker bench.  
  
The Sastorian warrior cleared his throat. "There's so much that I have to say, and I am not sure where to begin, little Tayla."  
  
"The beginning is always a good start," Tayla teased him. Her tiny hand was encased in his huge one, and the slightest touch from him sent pleasant tingles dancing throughout her body. Her cheeks were colored, and it was not from the now modestly applied makeup on her face. Instinctively, she moved closer to him, looking up at him as if he were the only person on all of planet Grain.  
  
"But where exactly is the beginning?" Bendros inquired, still holding Tayla's hand.  
  
Tayla said thoughtfully, still gazing at him. "How about clearing something up for me? Esmera had and still has me very confused, Bendros. She implied that the last ball that you and her were at that you made it clear that you wanted to court her."  
  
"She was mistaken," Bendros told her simply. "It is partly my fault since I should have made it clear from the beginning that I was not interested in her in the way that she wanted and still wants me to be. Tell me the story that Esmera has told you."  
  
Tayla recited Esmera's entire story of what had taken place at the last Grainier ball that Esmera and Bendros had attended. "She must have been a very wonderful dancer, for you to have danced with her most of that night," Tayla pointed out, but not in an angry or jealous way. Instead her voice was still teasing; deep down she knew that she had finally won. She just needed Bendros to confirm her victory, her claiming of his heart.  
  
"Actually," Bendros told her almost easily, "I only danced with her once."  
  
"Once?"  
  
"Once," Bendros repeated firmly, once again wrapping his tail around her waist. She smelled of tea roses, a scent that he had always admired on her. Just the way her satiny tresses brushed against his tight skin made him shiver inwardly with delight. "And yes, I did confide in her that night about my intentions. I normally wouldn't have picked her for a confidante, but there was no one else around at the time, and I felt that I just had to tell someone right away how I felt about you. I told Esmera that it was you that I wanted, and that I had been waiting for you to grow up, so that I could court you. If I had known then how Esmera would take my words and twist them around, I would have not confided in her. Esmera kept looking at me all that night so kindly, so happily, that I thought that she was generously happy for me. I should have known better though, and I am sorry that I didn't clear things up sooner."  
  
"It was a huge shock when I saw her kiss you," Tayla admitted, her voice growing sad. "I thought that the kiss was mutual."  
  
"It wasn't. I was trying to discourage her, but politely. Perhaps I shouldn't have been so polite, but my mother always taught me to be a gentleman around ladies, so when you have a mother that repeatedly tells you not to do this or say this around a female, you usually try to do the most honorable thing as much as possible. My mother is a wonderful woman, I must say that, but even she cannot always prevent me from slipping up and making mistakes. When I was around your age, it was usually, 'Bendros, what made you say that? You must not say such a thing or do such a thing!' And the few times I had let a naughty word free around her, I usually prayed for the ground to open up and swallow me whole!"  
  
Tayla laughed. "I know what you mean! Nama can be the same way! To this day, I still cannot say 'bastardi' around her without her giving me what she calls the evil eye. I do love her more than anyone else in my family; she's wonderful, and so is your mother, Bendros. Your mother must have done something right for you to become the perfect man that you are."  
  
Bendros chuckled. "I'm not perfect, Tayla; no one is. And yes you are right, both your grandmother and my mother are extraordinary women. My mother wanted to know why I didn't get around to talking to you like this sooner. She is relieved; she hopes that I will finally settle down before she's dead. I told her that Frieza has a better chance of becoming her husband than of her dying before I am married, and of course, that didn't go so well with her. She sometimes flares up, but then she forgets and offers you her cloak if she thinks that you're cold."  
  
"She gave me a cloak tonight," Tayla told him softly. "And this crescent pendant that I'm wearing."  
  
Bendros smiled. "Aliquina's brooch…that's what we all call it in my family. And now it's yours."  
  
Tayla said, becoming uncharacteristically shy, "And there is just one other thing of hers that I wouldn't mind having."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Tayla blushed, smiling bashfully. "Her oldest son's heart."  
  
Bendros took both of Tayla's hands back into his. "I think, little Tayla, that is not an unreasonable request." He looked into the dark, shining eyes of the young girl that he had come to love over the years. He remembered meeting her for the first time when she had been a prying eight-year-old girl watching him and her brother, Bajal, come out of the men's bathhouse back on Chloe. He had looked at her as a little sister, and he had missed her when she had gone away to Kami Orchida's for two long years. After the War on Calmag, he had allowed himself to finally dream about her becoming his, even though he knew that he would have to wait for her to grow up. And now she was nearly grown, past the courting age of fourteen. She was sitting next to him now with her head on his shoulder, nestling into him comfortingly.  
  
He loved her courage, her spirit, her kindness, her steadfastness, and even her sharp tongue and quick temper. He also loved her innocence, her strong sense of justice, and her compassion for others. He knew that she was still young yet, but he also knew that she was the one meant for him and him alone.  
  
His arms were now around her, and her arms were now around him, as she snuggled into his chest. There was so much he wanted to tell her, so much that he wanted to say to her. The words were there, but they would not come right away. He wanted to tell her all his feelings for her, and he even wanted to tell her that he had been jealous of Ridikar those few years ago. Perhaps that was the main reason why he had wanted to help Tayla's male relatives keep Ridikar as far away from Tayla as possible, pure jealousy. But now Ridikar was dead, and he had died a reformed, changed person who would have become good, had he had the chance. It was no use being jealous of a ghost, and Bendros still pitied Ridikar to this day and wished that he had been able to save the Calmagian heir from Diamonique's deadly nails.  
  
Now he was here with his little Tayla in his arms, and he hoped that they would not be parted anytime soon. He knew that he faced death every time he went on an Intergalacticpol assignment, and he knew that Tayla would too one day. He hoped that they would be allowed to work together, so that he could keep her safe with him. He wanted to tell her all these things.  
  
But he didn't. For now, words weren't necessary, and he and Tayla both knew it.  
  
Tears of sweet happiness streamed down Tayla's olive cheeks, as she rested her face against Bendros's strong chest. She never thought that it would be tonight that things would go so far for her and the brave Sastorian warrior that she had loved since she was eight years old. She lifted her heart-shaped face up towards his hopefully, and her lips slightly parted expectantly, hopefully.  
  
Hupe Neve Dis.  
  
Bendros cupped her cheek with his large hand, which could have covered her entire face, and he looked deep into those mocha irises. He closed his eyes, and so did Tayla, as their faces slowly drifted towards each other's. Tayla's arms wrapped further around his neck, pulling her body closer to his. Bendros brought his face down towards her, and before she knew it, his lips were connecting with hers, pressing gently, yet firmly. Tayla boldly returned his kiss, as she climbed into his lap and snuggled closer to him.  
  
Bendros stroked her hair and her back, as they continued to kiss with all the pent-up passion and longing of years. Tears of gratitude and joy continued to flow down her cheeks, as she and Bendros kissed again and again. Breathless, they pulled apart for just a moment to think and reflect, but it didn't take long for their lips to join each other again. She nearly burrowed herself into him, and Bendros held her tight, with both his arms and his tail wrapped tightly around her slim body.  
  
"Fi luven, Tayla," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Fi luven toi, Bendros! Fi luven!" Tayla was now too excited now to keep quiet. Her cries of excitement and love echoed throughout the stillness of the darkened courtyard, lit only by fireflies and the soft electric lanterns illuminating the pathways of the courtyard.  
  
But her excited cries were silenced by Bendros's loving kiss, which captured her mouth completely. His mouth made love to hers, as they sat outside in the warm air, perfumed with the soft fragrance of a scent similar to honeysuckles. The fireflies flew around them gracefully, and the soft instrumental music wafted out into the courtyard from inside the ballroom, but Tayla and Bendros paid them no mind; their hearts, minds, and souls were full of only each other. The words would not be said until later, but both of them already knew that they were now an established couple that would be seeing each other exclusively.  
  
After kissing and cuddling for what seemed to be hours, Tayla rested contentedly in Bendros's arms for the rest of the ball, holding his hand. Both of them had their eyes closed, and they were now in a dimension, a beautiful, perfect world that was for them only.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Finally, Bendros and Tayla are together! But have we heard the last of Mikos Pearl and his troublesome children? And how does Rojal plan to obtain Caline for himself? Now that he's one of Caline's potential suitors, what are Kekron's chances, especially since Rojal plans to do everything that he can to be with the Calmagian princess? And things may get further complicated when a third rival for Caline's affections enters the picture.  
  
And how will Caline take the news that she will not be allowed to go with Operetta and her tour? Who will be there to comfort her? And   
  
And Jaden, Zarbon, and Diamonique are getting closer to Grain every day. Will Frieza eventually discover that Journa and Raditz are in "his" suite, and if he does, what will the consequences be? Find out this and more in the upcoming chapters! 


	17. Confrontations

Chapter Sixteen: Confrontations  
  
The next morning…  
  
"Oh, Caline, I am so happy!" Tayla squealed delightedly, as she woke up late that morning, fresh and light and airy as early spring. "I never thought that things could work out so wonderfully between Bendros and I! The way he kisses, Caline, I swear that he kisses just like a Kai!" Tayla was bright-eyed and chipper with a renewed confidence and spirit. She loved everything and everyone that morning, and she was certain that her soul was dancing on air. She impulsively hugged her bedmate and kissed her fervently on her cheek. "Oh, Caline, I am so happy to be me right now! Why no one can be as happy as I am right now! There can't be a happier girl than me, Caline, there just can't be!"  
  
Caline laughed gaily, hugging her enthusiastic friend back. "Tayla, I'm so happy for you! I always hoped that everything would work out between you two! I'm sorry that I fell asleep last night before you gave me all the details, but I was just so sleepy, and I had such sweet dreams!"  
  
"Involving Kekron, perhaps?" Tayla teased.  
  
Caline smiled shyly in her soft pink nightgown, not saying a word. Tayla gave her another impulsive hug and then literally danced out of their bed, her thoughts immediately going back to Bendros.  
  
"Caline, I feel like shouting from the rooftops! I just want to dance on air and tell the whole world, no the whole universe just how I feel about Bendros! I love him so much, Caline, I do, I do, I really do!" She began to twirl around the bedroom with her lavender lace nightgown billowing out gracefully like the skirt of a ball gown. "I feel like I can take on anything now, truly! I just want to sing and dance and shout all day long! Oh, I wish that we could have stayed out all night; I didn't feel the least bit sleepy when we finally had to part for the night. And he gave me such a sweet goodbye kiss, Caline, so passionate, so caring!"   
  
Caline lay back against the silken pillows of the bed, and she smiled dreamily, closing her cobalt blues for just a moment. For a few moments, she did not hear her best friend's happy declarations of love for Bendros, or the details of the night before. For Caline was in her own world, dreaming of a certain Astorian technician prince…only in the deepest reaches of her dreams, was Caline bold enough to imagine Kekron Chloe as her beau. Only in the most secret part of her heart, did Caline ever give in to her longing to feel Kekron holding her, not as the good friend or older brother or protector that he always had been, but as a potential lover. And it was only in the most hidden depths of her heart that Caline allowed herself to dream of a sweet kiss with Kekron, no force, no pressure, just love and trust between them.  
  
She had witnessed Bendros and Tayla's final kiss of last night, just before Bendros had escorted both her and Tayla back to their room. Caline would have been embarrassed if Tayla found out, but she had secretly peeked through the crack of the slightly open door when, out in the hallway, Bendros had taken Tayla into his arms (and his tail) and embraced her to him while giving her a long kiss that was both sweet and ardent at the same time. Caline had sighed longingly then, envying Tayla for just a few seconds, not because Tayla had Bendros (whom Caline liked tremendously, but was not interested in romantically), but because Tayla had such a kind, strong, heroic man to love her, a man who would never abuse her, force her, or make her feel afraid or uncomfortable in any way. A man who knew how to give as well as take.  
  
Like Kekron.  
  
Caline smiled and hugged her pillow, dreaming of Kekron some more.  
  
"Astoria to Caline…or is that Grain to Caline?"  
  
Caline came out of her dreamy haze. "I'm sorry, Tayla," she whispered. "I didn't mean to drift off like that. I was just-"  
  
Before Caline could speak any further, someone knocked on their door. Recognizing the ki signatures, Tayla called, "Come in!"  
  
At that moment, a gaggle of squealing, excited girls in nightgowns came dashing into Tayla and Caline's room. Petalia led the troops, followed by Lelina, Jaca, and Veal. All four girls crowded onto Tayla's bed nearly pushing poor Caline against the wall.  
  
"Sit down, Tayla!" Lelina cried, and Tayla did, bouncing delightfully onto the bed.  
  
"I want all the details, Tayla," Petalia demanded.  
  
"Did he kiss you using his tongue?" Jaca inquired. Tayla blushed heavily.  
  
"Not yet, he didn't."  
  
"Looks like I won my bet with Kiran then," Jaca said. "Now he owes me breakfast. He insisted that you two kissed with tongues, and I told him you weren't the sort of girl to do that thing so soon."  
  
"But it only took you two weeks, Jaca, after you and Kiran started courting officially," Petalia pointed out primly. Jaca glared at her, sticking out her tongue. Petalia smirked.  
  
"Did he ask to court you?" Veal wanted to know.  
  
"And what did it feel like when he put his tail around you?" Lelina wanted to know.  
  
"So are you two an item now or what?" Petalia asked impatiently.  
  
"Did he ask you to marry him?"  
  
"That's a little soon, isn't it, Jaca? We just started seeing each other."  
  
"That wouldn't be too soon on Meat. It took Tuna and I only a week to decide that we were meant for each other. Of course, our fathers were pushing us towards things."  
  
"Veal, I'm only fifteen. But I don't think that I would turn Bendros down if he asked."  
  
"Is it true that his mother gave you a pink pearl crescent brooch? I want to see it!"  
  
"It's in that velvet box on the nightstand, Petalia, but be very careful with it."  
  
"You are so lucky, Tayla. Remember when we both liked Bendros when we were little girls?"  
  
"I do, Lelina. I remember when we were watching him and Bajal come out of the men's bathhouse back on Chloe. He was so handsome, even then."  
  
Lelina looked over at Caline, who was just listening to everyone talk. She and Caline were the quietest of the girls in their group. Caline was just taking everything in, like she was, and they were usually the best listeners in their close-knit circle of girlfriends in their age group. Lelina had a crush on Bendros herself at one time, but she had known and believed long ago that Bendros would eventually pick Tayla when Tayla was old enough. Lelina still wistfully looked at Bendros and had an occasional dream or two about him, but she knew that Tayla had already won Bendros's heart. Like Esmera, Lelina didn't have a chance.  
  
Caline brushed back a few strands of cornsilk hair, and Petalia took notice of her for the first time since she came into the room. "Now that Tayla is with Bendros, thanks to my brilliance-"  
  
"Your brilliance?" Jaca asked. "How did you get Tayla with Bendros, Petalia? I dare say that they did a fine job of getting together on their own."  
  
"But Bendros wouldn't have noticed her so soon, had she not been wearing my dress and went along with the hairstyle and makeup I chose," Petalia stated bluntly.  
  
"Speaking of your dress, Petalia, I am sorry for what happened to it-" Tayla began, but Petalia cut her off.  
  
"Think nothing of it. It wasn't your fault, although Esmera is going to compensate me for my dress and Aunt Natala for her shawl; she will or else! Besides, you and Bendros are together now and that's all that matters." Petalia turned to Caline. "Now that the Tayla And Bendros Project has been successfully completed; we move on to my next success story: Caline!"  
  
"WHAT?" Caline shrieked.  
  
"Petalia…" Tayla began warningly. Petalia had been trying to fix Caline up with young men before she and Tayla had left for Grain, and Tayla had been trying to discourage Petalia from doing so without Caline's consent. Tayla was more sensitive to Caline's anxieties and fears about being matched up with anyone than their glamorous friend was.  
  
"I don't want to be matched up with anyone!" Caline protested loudly.   
  
"Of course you do," Petalia told her briskly. "Caline, I can understand your fears about being with any male, but what happened to you happened three years ago. You know by now that most young men are not like the men on Calmag. No one is going to touch you here without your consent. It's time to move on, Caline." Caline looked close to tears by then; she didn't want to be pressured to see anyone.  
  
"Petalia, just who do you plan to match her up with?" Tayla asked, determined not to let Petalia pressure Caline into something that Caline was definitely not ready for.  
  
Petalia smiled. "Actually, I have several handsome young men in mind for her when we get back to Astoria. But I understand that Rojal is interested in Caline, and that certainly cannot do."  
  
"Perhaps because you're interested in Rojal yourself, Petalia?" Lelina asked curtly.  
  
Petalia grew uncomfortable. "Actually, probably, but-but Rojal just isn't right for her, so-"  
  
"It's okay, Petalia," Caline said a little more calmly. "I am not pursuing Rojal. It is true I have a dinner date with him and his mother tonight, but-"  
  
"Rojal invited you to dinner?" Jaca asked. "Or was it his mother?"  
  
"Rojal," Caline said softly. "And it does make me uneasy. I like him, but only as a friend. I'm afraid that he likes me too much…he told me that he has thought of courting me."  
  
"Well, just think, Caline," Jaca said brightly. "You could become the next Superior Gran of Astoria after Aunt Gorna. Superior Gran Caline does have a nice ring to it."  
  
"But I don't want Rojal in that way!" Caline insisted.  
  
"It would make a very good match, Caline," Veal added. "But that is up to you, of course."  
  
Petalia was strangely quiet now. She did not like that Rojal, her Rojal, was pursuing Caline instead of her. Petalia had strove all her young life to get Rojal to notice her, and so far, she hadn't succeeded. Rojal only saw Petalia as the sister of his best friend, Dedron, nothing more. She loved Caline like a sister, but what did Caline have that she didn't? She looked enviously at Caline, and she was having a hard time repressing her jealousy. She would have given up her title as a Princess of Chloe to be in Caline's place! Caline didn't know just how lucky she was to have Rojal pursuing her! Petalia just couldn't understand why any girl would want to refuse a chance at becoming Rojal's love, as well as the Superior Gran of Astoria someday.  
  
As for Caline, she was in despair now. If she had to be matched up with anyone, she would have definitely preferred Kekron, but she was too shy and fearful to say so. And what if Kekron didn't want her in that capacity anyway? Kekron had never made an advance on her, and Caline had always been grateful to him for it, but now things were changing. She was caught between her growing love for Kekron and her deep fears of being hurt by a man again. She definitely did not want to be in another abusive marriage where her husband could hurt her or force her however he wished. And it wasn't just marriage that frightened her; it was sex. And even a man as kind and considerate as Kekron would eventually want to consummate their relationship sexually if he and Caline were ever to marry. How would she ever be able to handle that? She knew that Gracina, Great-Nama, and Aunt Natala, the three Clan of Chloe women closest to her, had told her that sex within marriage could be wonderful and loving, and that marriage itself could be a good thing. Caline wanted so desperately to believe them, but she still was a long way from being fully convinced. She wasn't sure if she could be as lucky as the women in her adoptive family were with their husbands.  
  
"Caline, you can be with anyone that you choose to be," Tayla assured her firmly. "And no one will rush you or pressure you into something that you don't feel ready for." She looked at Petalia with one eye when she said this, and Petalia winced. Tayla knew how to deliver a silent message with just a look.  
  
"I was just trying to help," Petalia protested. "Caline deserves a good man in her life."  
  
"Yes, she does," Tayla agreed. "But that will be when she chooses, when she feels ready."  
  
"Actually," Jaca said with a grin, "Caline danced a good deal with Kekron last night. And she chose him for all the ladies' choice hours!" Caline blushed heavily and looked down into her lap, smiling shyly.  
  
She continued blushing when there was a knock at the door. "Are you girls decent?" Dirkan's deep, gruff voice asked.  
  
Tayla said that they were; Dirkan had seen all of them in their nightgowns before, so it didn't really matter. Dirkan slowly opened the door, and Tayla happily slipped past her girlfriends on the bed to greet him good morning. "Gooden morni," she said brightly, kissing his cheek while she was levitated up to his face.  
  
"You seem cheerful," Dirkan told her warmly. "And you're actually up at this hour, fully awake. Normally at this time, you'd still be sound asleep."  
  
"Not today," Tayla said happily. "Everything is so wonderful today, Dirkan, truly! Bendros loves me, and all is great!"  
  
"We never did get the details out of Tayla about Bendros," Jaca stated. "Okay, Tayla, tell us everything."  
  
"Do all girls your age feel the need to discuss every single detail of your relationships with each other?" Dirkan inquired.  
  
"Absolutely," Petalia stated firmly. "That's one of the most fun parts of having a beau, Dirkan-being able to tell about him to all your friends."  
  
Dirkan sighed heavily, and he admitted to himself that he would never completely understand teenage girls, not even his Tayla at times. Females would always be an enigma to him, no matter what their ages. Even his own beloved Shalila befuddled him at times, and he had known her for over eighty years, ever since she was seventeen.  
  
"Well, anyway," Dirkan began, looking directly at Caline. He cleared his throat and said as steadily as possible, "Caline, when you get dressed, I need you to come with me. Your great-grandmother and I have to speak to you in private."  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" Caline asked worriedly.  
  
"No, it was nothing you did," Dirkan assured her gently. "But this is an important matter that we have to see you about. I'll leave the room, so that you can get dressed. When you're dressed, come to down to the dining room. We'll be waiting for you in the far right corner."  
  
"O-Okay," Caline said anxiously, as Dirkan nodded a goodbye to everyone and quietly shut the door. Everyone began to question Caline, but Caline could not answer any questions. She herself couldn't figure out what Dirkan and Great-Nama needed to see her for.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In the dining room in the palace…  
  
"Well, Dir-KAN!" Operetta screamed joyously in song when she sat down at the same table as Dirkan and Shalila. "Have yooouuuu made a decis-SHAN about letting dear little Ca-LINE come with ME?"  
  
Operetta was lavishly and gaudily dressed as always; today she wore a carrot-orange, velvet dress with long, shirred sleeves with ruffled cuffs, and the garment was sprinkled with silver appliqués in the shapes of flowers and butterflies. Bright pink silk stockings enveloped her scrawny legs, and neon green glittery shoes decorated with big, red stars were on her pointed feet. She wore her elaborate diamond necklace made up of heavenly bodies, plus her usual elaborate jewelry. She joyously tapped an electric-blue fingernail on the tabletop. Dirkan avoided looking at her directly, for the bright colors that she wore, so mismatched, hurt his eyes.   
  
"Operetta, we have," Dirkan told her very quietly. "My wife and I both intend to tell you."  
  
"Oh, how wonder-FUL!" Operetta cried happily in song. "It is SUCH a spectacu-LAR opportunity for dear, sweet little Caline…"  
  
Shalila held up a copy of Operetta's itinerary after they had sat down. Shalila, dressed somberly in a dark hunter-green caftan with a pale green waist sash, looked at her old friend with both sadness and disappointment in her gray eyes.  
  
"Operetta, we have been friends for a long time," Shalila began quietly, with her face solemn.  
  
"Why, yes we have," Operetta trilled softly in a whisper.  
  
"And normally, Dirkan and I have trusted you in the past, and we know that you would not do anything to deliberately endanger Caline's life…"  
  
"Of courrrrrse," Operetta purred in song. Dirkan sighed heavily; couldn't that annoying woman just speak once in a while, instead of sing? Life was not always a musical, no matter how much she wanted it to be.  
  
"Caline is very dear to us," Shalila told her firmly. "She did not have a happy life before our family adopted her. I won't go into the details of her sad childhood, other than the fact that she had been married once before-"  
  
Operetta interrupted, suddenly reminiscing happily as she went into song. "I remember that darling well, Shalila! To tell you the truth, I first met her when she was just three years old, and the poor sweetie got separated from her mother. I was having my first concert ever on Calmag when this angelic little blond girl with the prettiest blue eyes that I've ever seen came up onto the stage, the stage! And she was crying, poor dear, because she was lost and couldn't find her mother. So I scooped her up into my loving arms…kissed her firmly on her cheek and called out to the audience just before my next song, asking whom the lucky parents of this sweetheart was-"  
  
"I see, Operetta, and-"  
  
Operetta continued her speech, singing instead of speaking, "And this lovely woman, the loveliest princess cried out from nowhere in the royal seating section, crying, 'That's her, that's my daughter, Caline!' And sweet Caline just shouted and cried for her mother until the mother, who looked just like her came dashing up onto the stage five minutes later. The mother was a wondrous, sympathetic creature, but she had the most horrid husband! That father of Caline's was a real bastard, that I must sadly tell you…why he didn't even ask the little one if she was okay! Instead he yelled at her for wandering off, and the sweetie broke into tears, tears, I tell you! So I pulled her to me and asked if she would like to sing a song, and we did, singing the sweetest lullaby together! It did make me feel sad, dear Shalila, to have to send that lovely little girl back to her cruel father, but of course, I had no choice. Only much later, did I learn that little one was the Princess Caline of Calmag, and her bastard father was Prince Amitar, the Crown Prince! And now I meet her again, years later…why it's destiny, I tell you, Shalila, Dirkan, destiny! She is clearly meant to be with my entourage and me! She is the missing piece of the puzzle, the lost link in the chain, the icing on the cake, the jewel in the crown, and the-"  
  
"We get the message, Operetta," Dirkan told her dryly. "She is what you need for your tour. Now would you let my wife finish, please?"  
  
"Of COURSE!" Operetta cried enthusiastically in song. Dirkan grit his fangs in aggravation.  
  
Shalila decided to get to the point now; if she didn't do so soon, Operetta would likely interrupt her again. "Operetta, I am sorry to say this to you, and I know that it is going to break Caline's heart when we tell her, but we cannot allow her to go away with you."  
  
"WHAT?" Operetta screamed in a high C tone.  
  
Shalila pointed to the list of planets to be visited on Operetta's itinerary. She said softly, yet sternly, "We are refusing because of some of the planets and places that you are visiting; we do not feel safe in letting Caline go with you, if you choose to take your tour to these planets." She drank some nonalcoholic fruit punch out of a wine glass.  
  
"Now, Shalila, we are welcome on every one of them!" Operetta told her firmly. "We have been invited to every one of them. Why we are planning to tour Hysle, Blui, Calmag, Burgess, Laray, Ritan, Hycan, Sistra, Gemstar, Ice, Cara-Camay, Reznak-"  
  
"Yes, we know," Dirkan told her firmly. "Operetta, are you aware that Ritan, Hycan, Sistra, Gemstar, Ice, Cara-Camay, and Reznak are all planets belonging to the Cold Empire? Ice is the home planet of Frieza's race, and the other planets belong to him under the Cold Empire, except for Cara-Camay, which belongs to King Cold alone?"  
  
"Why, of course!" Operetta said brightly. "It was King Cold himself who invited me and my tour to all of his planets."  
  
Shalila's face paled to a shade whiter than Caline's face had ever been. Her slender, small hand trembled, as it released the wine glass that she had been drinking punch from. The glass fell to the floor, as if in slow motion and crashed into the marble tiles, shattering into thousands of tiny, crystalline fragments. Her hands were now as white as her face and tears of horror welled up in her eyes.  
  
"Shalila…" Operetta began worriedly.  
  
The Superior Gran's body began to tremble and shake, and Dirkan stood up and walked over behind her. He took her into his arms, as she clung to him as if she were drowning.  
  
"How could you do this to us, Operetta?" Shalila asked tearfully. "It is one thing to be touring those planets, quite another to go there on King Cold's invitation."  
  
Dirkan asked coldly, "Since when are you and King Cold so chummy?"  
  
Operetta shrank back at the iciness in Dirkan's stern tone. "Why, I was touring planet Valia, and he was there in the audience on one of Valia's islands. Of-of course, I was nervous about taking my tour among the Cold Empire planets, but King Cold and two of his wives, the Lady Sequoia and the Lady Caldair, were just so gracious and charming and sincere in their promise to keep us safe on the touring of the Cold Empire planets. Why we could open doors, I tell you, we could open doors by touring the Cold Empire!"  
  
"Do you know the danger that you're putting yourselves in?" Dirkan fumed. "How do you know that you and your group won't be taken captive or killed?"  
  
"It won't happen!" Operetta sang in protest. "I promise you that! King Cold has promised-"  
  
"King Cold's promises mean nothing!" Dirkan hissed. "Operetta, have you forgotten that you are from Melodia, one of our allies? Even if King Cold kept his promise not to touch you and your friends, what's to stop Frieza and Coola from doing so themselves? Their father cannot be with them every minute, and they know that Melodia is an ally of Astoria. And you know that Frieza long ago declared any ally of Astoria to be his enemy! Coola isn't overly fond of Astorians and their allies either! You are not safe within the Cold Empire, Operetta, you know that!"  
  
"Yes, we are!" Operetta protested, still singing, but in a high-pitched shriek. "Coola himself has sworn to me and my entourage that no harm would come to us! He is a big fan of mine, you know, and both he and King Cold are financing the Cold Empire part of our tour! He was with his father and his stepmothers that day, and we became very friendly with each other. Coola is such a charming man, even if he is known as a dictator! The Cold family is very eager to have us there."  
  
Shalila snapped, "You have just sentenced you and your staff on the tour to possible early graves!" She huffed, grumbling, as she crossed her arms angrily. "You can do what you want, Operetta; Dirkan and I cannot stop you. But Caline is not going. And that's final."  
  
"But, Shalila, we need her!" Operetta cried in song.  
  
"No," Shalila told her in a steely tone.  
  
"What about your granddaughter, Tayla? Tayla is not much older than Caline and you let her go off with Intergalacticpol! I learned that from your son, Gohan. What is the difference between letting Tayla work with Intergalacticpol and letting Caline work for me?"  
  
"Because Tayla is a healior, a warrior and a healer, and an excellent fighter; she can protect herself," Dirkan replied. "No, Shalila and I were not happy about her joining Intergalacticpol and risking her life and her safety out there in space and on other worlds, but deep down, we know that she can take care of herself." There were still times when he and Shalila had wished that they had insisted on Tayla staying on Chloe with them, but they were accepting the fact that Tayla was growing up. And now that she was with Bendros, it would be very likely that Tayla would marry in a few years or so.  
  
The Namek continued, "Caline is a good, sweet girl with a very loving heart, but she cannot defend herself except by paralyzing others. And Calmagian paralysis attacks did little good for the Calmagians when Frieza's forces invaded Calmag three years ago. Caline would have no protection within your group; neither you nor your people are strong enough to face the Cold Empire warriors, especially those of Frieza and Coola. And Caline is a Princess of Chloe now, and that alone would make her a target for victimization from Frieza's soldiers; Frieza's minions are not fond of Astorians and their friends. Frieza's soldiers are on almost all of the planets that you and your group are touring, and Frieza has made no promise to you. We are not risking Caline's life out there. She is not going. The subject is closed."  
  
"But who will tell her? The child will be crushed!" Operetta moaned.  
  
"We will tell her," Shalila said evenly. "I know Caline was looking forward to this; it was all that she talked about for days, other than Kekron, my great-grandson-"  
  
"Ah, young love!" Operetta chirped in song. "No wonder you don't want Caline to stray too far-you must planning a marriage for her."  
  
"No such thing," Shalila told her firmly. "Caline will marry when she chooses, with whom she chooses. But she will not be going away with you and your tour, now or never."  
  
"Shalila," Operetta sang softly. "Has it ever occurred to you that maybe you should try to make peace with the Cold family? They can be so gracious and pleasant when they want to be."  
  
"Yes, with emphasis on 'want to be'," Shalila said edgily.  
  
"Wouldn't it be easier though, Shalila?" Operetta asked gently, and this time she was actually speaking instead of singing. "Perhaps if Astoria were to make peace with the Cold Empire, yours and Dirkan's troubles would end. All you would have to do is-"  
  
"Become part of the Cold Empire and therefore be subject to the Cold family's laws and the possible wrath of Frieza and Coola, with the additional threat of having our young people being forced to work to help destroy other worlds for the profit of the Cold family…that will not happen. Astoria will remain independent of any empire; self-sovereignty is important to our people. Yes, we have our allies, and yes, we do require that any planet or people that join with us pledge not to become part of the Cold Empire or aid it, but we remain a free world, and we will continue to stay that way."  
  
"Melodia would like to remain a separate sovereign too," Operetta replied. "But the Melodian World Council has been presented with an offer from King Cold and Coola that they have found very hard to refuse: full protection and access to all resources in the Cold Empire! And all Melodia would have to do is become part of the that Empire-"  
  
Dirkan was unusually anxious. His large, green hands were clutching the edge of the table. His eyes were wide, and sweat drops were dancing frantically down along his aged, green face. Shalila's face was now ashen, and her large, gray eyes were filled with unshed tears. The usually composed, bold Superior Gran was visibly shaking.  
  
"Melodia…is…not…thinking…of…joining with the Cold Empire…are they?" Shalila asked in an oddly trembling voice.  
  
Dirkan regained his equanimity sooner than Shalila did, and he said in a low, even voice, "Melodia is allied with Astoria; your people know that part of the alliance with Astoria covers not allying with any part of the Cold Empire or the Cold family. What is the Melodian World Council saying?"  
  
"The MWC is divided into three groups," Operetta said nervously, still not singing. "One group is absolutely for allying with the Cold Empire, even though the alliance with Astoria is in place; another group is definitely against it, and a third group is undecided. My husband, Tenor Sonata, is among those undecided, but he's leaning towards alliance. He and his group are currently visiting on planet Ice, learning more about the Cold Empire." The MWC was the governing body for all of Melodia, and Operetta's husband was a prominent statesman who served regularly and faithfully there.  
  
"And what about you?" Dirkan asked in a razor-sharp tone that felt like a blade through Operetta's heart. "Do you support your planet forsaking its alliance with us in favor of joining with the Cold Empire?"  
  
Operetta answered hesitantly, "I myself am undecided. I can see both sides of this issue. There are many advantages in staying allied with your planet and the others in the Resistance League, but there are many things that the Cold Empire can offer Melodia, things that the Resistance League cannot."  
  
Shalila was clenching her fists by then, and her shock and dismay were transforming into anger and frustration. Twenty-five years ago, Shalila, Dirkan, and Bajal, along with several leaders from other worlds, had gathered numerous planets throughout the Rosetta Galaxy and beyond to form an alliance against the Cold Empire. This alliance of planets became known as the Resistance League. These planets mutually agreed to join together with each other as allies, and any planet that joined the Resistance League was entitled to protection from the Cold Empire forces and their other enemies, along with many resources from other Resistance League worlds. Resistance League planets were also required to grant asylum to refugees from Resistance League planets that had been destroyed or cleared by their enemies, stand firm on equal rights for women, and they could not join or aid any planets that were part of the Cold Empire. If a Resistance League planet did join the Cold Empire, that planet was automatically expelled from the organization.   
  
Astoria was one of the main leaders, in fact, the leader, in the Resistance League, and it usually fell on Astoria to convince other planets to join the Resistance League and defy the Cold Empire. Astoria currently had the strongest warriors in the Resistance League, although some other worlds came close. All the other Resistance League leaders looked up to Superior Gran Shalila Chloe, who had become well known as a tough, but fair and savvy political leader in the many decades that she had been ruling Astoria.  
  
The other planets in the Resistance League included Calmag (a new member), Hysle, Grain, Melodia, Papillion, and Yardrat, along with various other planets. Dijon, Meat, Kanassa, and Nassau had also been Resistance League planets, but Frieza's forces had cleared those worlds, and now the refugees from those worlds were living on other Resistance League planets. The surviving Meatians and Dijonese were living new lives on Astoria.  
  
And now Melodia was thinking of joining the Cold Empire, and the very thought of it made Shalila want to both retch and cry. She finally said very quietly, trying to remain calm, "Operetta, do you know when the MWC makes its final decision on whether or not they will ally with the Cold Empire?"  
  
"Not exactly," Operetta admitted. "Much of it is still in debate."  
  
"Good," Shalila said solemnly. "This evening, I will contact President Songster of your planet and arrange a visit with him to discuss this dilemma. Of course, we won't be able to go to Melodia for four or five months from now, but the MWC is well known to take a long time in making decisions. If I can get him and the rest of MWC to hold off on deciding until our delegation from Astoria gets there, it will help us all."  
  
"How does President Songster feel about allying with the Cold Empire?" Dirkan inquired.  
  
"He too is undecided, but like my husband, he's leaning towards it," Operetta admitted.  
  
Shalila and Dirkan sighed heavily in despair. The decisions of the people of Melodia had no immediate or crucial impact on Astoria, but Astoria did not need any more enemies, and any planet that became part of the Cold Empire would be forced to turn against Astoria. Part of Shalila was tempted to just let the Melodian people do what they wanted and let Melodia go, if necessary, but another part of her felt that she absolutely had to convince Melodia not to ally with the treacherous Cold Empire.  
  
Silence reigned over the somber meal for the rest of that time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Twenty minutes later…  
  
Caline, who had hastily dressed herself in a sleeveless pale pink caftan with a cherry-red scarf around her slender waist, was on the floor just above the dining room where she was going to meet Shalila and Dirkan. Caline was about to ascend another flight of stairs when she felt a familiar ki signature. Caline tensed, with her small body growing rigid. The ki signature did not belong to a male, but it was a ki that Caline would have been glad not to encounter.  
  
"Well, if it isn't our Princess-of-Calmag-turned-Princess-of-Chloe," a snide, feminine voice sneered. "Maybe someday I'll be lucky to be a Princess of Chloe myself."  
  
Caline turned around to see a five-feet, nine inches tall, cinnamon-skinned, and red-haired girl with emerald eyes looking down at her, literally and figuratively looking down at her. This girl was not royalty, but she acted, as if she was, and she was always finding small ways to make Caline feel inferior to her on the rare occasions that she and Caline met. She held a supreme confidence and brashness that Caline envied, even though the Calmagian princess disliked the girl intensely.  
  
The rude girl was Ruli Sassafras, a Calmagian girl who was one of twenty or so refugees from Calmag that had been granted permanent asylum on Astoria. Ruli had supreme technical skills, and she had some fighting abilities as well. She now worked for Intergalacticpol alongside Kekron as his partner. It was obvious to everyone, except strangely enough for Kekron, that she was in love with him and planned one day to become his wife. Kekron was completely oblivious to Ruli's fervent interest in him because his heart and mind were full of Caline.  
  
"Perhaps, you will, Ruli," Caline told her politely. "We still have some single men in the Clan of Chloe." She hated the thought of Ruli marrying into her new family, but what could she say about it? "I'm surprised to see you here, Ruli; when did you arrive?"  
  
"Just this morning," Ruli said smoothly. "I wished that I could have attended that ball that you and everyone else was at; it must have been wonderful. I heard around that Tayla finally won her Bendros; how is she, anyway?"  
  
"She is very happy," Caline said with a lilt in her voice; she was ecstatic that Tayla and Bendros were finally together. Her heart swelled with such joy and happiness for her best friend that she temporarily forgot about Ruli's unwelcome presence.  
  
"I've heard something else about that wondrous ball last night…something that I didn't like hearing," Ruli said, narrowing her green eyes until they nearly became slits. Ruli's expression became murderous, and Caline's heart wanted to escape from her chest. The girl continued nastily, "I know that you and Kekron danced for much of the night, and it didn't make me happy."  
  
"Kekron is free to dance with whom he chooses," Caline said as firmly as possible for her.  
  
"You know that I want Kekron," Ruli said in a steely voice, as she crossed her arms and looked down at her royal rival. She hated Caline, and Caline knew it. Ruli despised the entire Calmagian royal family because she felt that they were responsible for Calmag's past problems with high pollution and the mistreatment and second-class status of the women of that planet. Ruli was of the minority of Calmagians who felt that the royal family should be displaced and the monarchy abolished. Yet, as much as she despised the Calmagian royalty, she wanted to become royalty herself, part of the Astorian royalty, that is, as long as Kekron Chloe was her husband.  
  
She considered Caline to be a spoiled, weakling girl with no real skills except for singing, a useless talent in her eyes. And Caline always seemed to be in the way of Ruli getting to Kekron's heart. Just when she thought that she and Kekron had become closer to becoming a couple, Caline would somehow spoil things for them. Kekron was nearly always there for Caline whenever she needed him, even when he had been working for Intergalacticpol. Even though Kekron couldn't always come to Caline, he would speak to her through the radio or satellite systems, or through the increasingly popular ICA's. Ruli was bitterly aware that with Kekron, his family, Caline, and his work came first, with Ruli nowhere being close to the top of that list of priorities.   
  
And now Kekron and Caline would be spending more time than ever, with Ruli being pushed to the side! Ruli despised Caline for just existing, and she was determined to find any way that she could to keep Caline and Kekron apart, no matter what.  
  
"You listen to me, princess!" she hissed hatefully at Caline, who shrank back at the sharpness of her tone. "Kekron and I were finally getting close. I have wanted Kekron ever since that I met him, and I love him! You don't even want to get married or take a beau, and you dare to lead Kekron on to make him think that you care for him! Unlike you, I want a husband and children, and I want Kekron! I have everything that Kekron needs in a wife: brains, beauty, and brawn! I understand his world, and I know just as much as he does about technology! In other words, little girl, I am his equal. You know how to sing well, but big deal! You can't fight or work machinery or do anything useful. To put it bluntly, you'd be completely useless as Kekron's wife. So, I am telling you, no warning you, to stay away from Kekron, or else!"  
  
Caline was shaking visibly; Ruli's venom nearly paralyzed her in her tracks. She said as bravely as possible, "Or else what, Ruli?"  
  
Ruli laughed contemptuously. "I can find all sorts of ways to make trouble for you. I can ruin things easily between you and Kekron. Kekron and I are thisclose to being together, and you're not going to ruin it for us."  
  
Caline was very pale; she felt that Ruli was right about her being more of an equal to Kekron than she was. Ruli was a skilled, intelligent person. Tears came to Caline's cobalt-blue eyes, and she wanted to run away or cry.  
  
But Caline also knew how cruel Ruli could be, and despite her fears of the mean girl, her instinct to protect Kekron from her was stronger. Kekron and Ruli were close as friends and colleagues, but Kekron had little or no idea about Ruli's dark side. She was scared of Ruli, but Tayla had told Caline a long time ago that it was okay to be scared, but that she couldn't let her fears get to her. Tayla had told Caline what Dirkan had always taught her: "being brave is standing up for what's right, no matter how frightened you are, no matter how great the odds are against you. It is all right to be afraid, just as long as you don't let your fears control you." Tayla had also reminded Caline in the past how brave she had been during the War on Calmag because she had started to stand up for herself and others.  
  
So Caline gathered together what courage that she could and said coolly to Ruli, "If Kekron decides to choose you, that is his choice, but I don't see that happening. He is a smart man, Ruli, and he will see you for what you are soon enough. You can't hide your true self from him forever. Kekron will choose whom he chooses."  
  
"He will choose me," Ruli told her icily, staring down at Caline with all the hatred that she could muster.  
  
"I pray not," Caline told her simply in her soft voice.  
  
Ruli hissed, "You better pray, you little royal wench, that Kekron does choose me! Because, if he chooses you, little girl, your life is-"  
  
The normally timid and meek Caline interrupted right then and there, saying icily, "Don't threaten me, Ruli! If you do anything to me, I'll go to Tayla or Dirkan or Great-Nama, and they'll put you in your place real quick! They won't let anyone hurt me! And speaking of Dirkan and Great-Nama, I have to go meet them, and you're delaying me, so gooden boden!" Caline turned on her heel and began to storm away, but Ruli seized her by her slender, white arm and dragged her back.  
  
"Let me go!" Caline shouted, but Ruli yanked her closer. Ruli's large, strong hand was already bruising the delicate snowy arm, as it squeezed Caline painfully.  
  
"Don't you ever talk to me like that again, you little chit! You may be royalty, but I am still more than you ever will be! I'm telling you again, girlie, stay away from Kekron, or I'll-"  
  
Ruli cried out when her hand was abruptly ripped away from Caline's arm. The arm that held that abusive hand was quickly pinned back behind her, and Ruli was horrified to see that Tayla had shown up. Tayla wasted no time in seizing Ruli's other arm and pulling that one back as well.  
  
"Are you okay, Caline?" Tayla asked concernedly.  
  
Caline nodded and rubbed her injured arm tenderly. A thick armlet of yellowish bruises was already on Caline's arm, and the sight only increased Tayla's fury with Ruli.  
  
"Go on and go to Nama and Dirkan," Tayla ordered her quietly, trying to keep calm. "They're expecting you. We'll talk later."  
  
"Thanks, Tayla," Caline panted, and then she nodded hastily and ran, not walked away. When she had left, Tayla was still holding Ruli's arms tightly. Ruli was near tears then, but her fear did not soften Tayla's ire towards her.  
  
"Listen, wenchi!" Tayla hissed into Ruli's ear. "If you ever threaten or hurt her again in any way, you will regret it, do I make myself clear? Don't you ever do anything to her again, or you will answer to me, understanden?"  
  
Ruli emitted a sob and a cry.  
  
"I said 'understanden'?" Tayla fumed.  
  
Ruli nodded fearfully, and Tayla shoved her away from her. "Get out of here now before I decide to tell Kekron about this! In fact, I just may do so anyway!"  
  
A tearful Ruli scurried away at once, fleeing down the hallway. She understood now why there were some people who feared setting Tayla and her famous Shalila-Chloe-like temper off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ruli was sobbing in a corner at the end of the hallway near a round window when something beeped in her waist satchel that she always carried with her. She trembled, as she noted the yellow bruises on her skin, bruises that Tayla's powerful grip had left on her arms. She emitted several sobs, as she pulled out the source of the beeping from her satchel and placed the device onto her head, afterwards tapping a button.  
  
"Ruli, are you there?" a debonair male voice spoke from the device's speaker.  
  
"Ruli, is there something wrong with your scouter? I am receiving no response."  
  
"Ruli! Are you still alive?"  
  
Ruli quietly spoke through the mouthpiece, "I am sorry, Commander Zarbon. Yes, I am here."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In the dining room where Operetta, Dirkan, and Shalila were…  
  
Caline wandered into the dining room to meet with Shalila and Dirkan, and she looked to be very distressed. Before Shalila and Dirkan could go to her and inquire what was wrong, Operetta dramatically arose from her seat and dashed over to Caline, scooped her up into her plump arms and hugged her for dear life.  
  
"Oh, my poor little Caline!" Operetta cried softly. "I so wanted to take you with me on my All-Star Tour, but sadly, your guardians have refused, my dear. They don't feel that my tour is safe! I am so sorry, sweet little Caline!"  
  
Caline's face fell further, and her blue eyes held unshed tears. Shalila and Dirkan rushed to her, with Dirkan cursing Operetta under his breath in his native Namekian language. Caline looked at Shalila and Dirkan, absolutely devastated, as Shalila promptly took her from Operetta's arms. She put Caline down on the ground, came down on one knee in front of her and drew her close.  
  
"Caline," Shalila said gently. "I know that you were looking forward to going on this tour but Dirkan and I decided that we can't allow it. Operetta is taking her tour among the Cold Empire, and Dirkan and I've decided that it would put your life in danger with Frieza and Coola's soldiers, if you went. I am sorry, Caline; I will do whatever is in my power to make it up to you. And I am also sorry that you found out the way that you did." She looked over Caline's now trembling shoulder and glared darkly at Operetta for her indiscretion.  
  
Dirkan knelt in front of Caline and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Caline, if Operetta's tour were going to safer planets, we might have considered allowing you to go. But the Cold Empire is too dangerous a place for anyone who isn't a part of it, especially a lovely young lady such as yourself." Then he and Shalila became quiet to allow Caline to absorb their words and consider what they said.  
  
A couple of tears slid from Caline's large cobalt eyes; it was clear that she was saddened, crushed. How was she ever going to accomplish her dream of becoming a great singer now? She had so been looking forward to touring with Operetta's tour, and she had dreamt many wonderful dreams about it. She was trying to keep her dignity now, but it was hard, and Shalila, seeing her despair, hugged her closer.  
  
"Again, I am sorry, Caline."  
  
"There couldn't have been any other way?" Caline asked shakily.  
  
"No, sweetheart, I'm afraid there couldn't have been. We're not doing this to hurt you; we're doing it to keep you safe. We have no say about Operetta's tour, and what Operetta and her entourage do is their business. But you, Caline, are our business. And just because we have said no to Operetta's tour, it doesn't mean the end of your dreams to become a singer. We will find another way for you."  
  
Caline wept into Shalila's neck, and Shalila rubbed her spine in slow circles, the same way that she did with Tayla whenever Tayla was distraught or angry. Dirkan patted Caline's back, as Caline continued to weep and grieve for a lost opportunity. When Caline had calmed down after a few minutes, Operetta spoke:  
  
"Caline, perhaps, if Shalila and Dirkan were willing, you might like to sing with me while we are here on Harvest Isle?"  
  
Caline looked towards Operetta and then back to Shalila and Dirkan. Shalila and Dirkan looked at each other, and Dirkan nodded. Shalila then said with a smile, "Yes, I don't see why not." She kissed Caline's forehead. "Caline, you can sing here on Harvest Isle, and all of this island and later, all of Astoria will hear your magnificent voice, if not all the universe."  
  
Caline nodded a thank-you and hugged Shalila again. She was still deeply disappointed that Shalila and Dirkan would not allow her to tour with Operetta, but she understood why they were forbidding it. They were just trying to protect her. What they and the rest of the Clan of Chloe had done for her in the past three years was more than her own family had done for her in an entire lifetime. She rested her cornsilk head on Shalila's shoulder, as Shalila continued to rub her back. Caline was still a little sad, but she also felt greatly comforted, knowing that she wasn't alone, and as long as she had her new family, she could face anything…even Ruli. 


	18. Bound For Planet Grain

Chapter Seventeen: Bound For Planet Grain  
  
Six days later, Planet Ritan, Luxury Heavens Hotel…  
  
"Ah, Raditz, there's nothing like being in a hot tub!" Journa purred contentedly, as she tightened her tail and limbs around her mate's broad, muscular body. Just outside in the hotel's pool area, both of them were sitting nude in a huge, wooden spa that shot out quick, massaging white jets beneath the heated water's surface. Thick, leafy plants and tall, palm-like trees surrounded the hot tub, and thin clouds of steam arose from the water and enveloped the couple in a hazy mist that instantly made them sleepy. The bubbling in the water, combined with the low, sensual purrs of two newly married Saiyans provided for a relaxing atmosphere. Journa buried her face in the crook of Raditz's neck, nuzzling his throat. Her tail relaxed briefly to stroke the spine in his bare back.  
  
Raditz chuckled, running his large, well-formed hands all along Journa's unclothed form. His tail tickled her in various places along her body, as he said wickedly, "No, Journ, there's nothing like making love in a hot tub! Ah, I wish we could stay here forever!"  
  
"I'd give almost anything not to have to back to Frieza," Journa said wearily. Drops of sweat trickled gently down her face.  
  
"Hell, I'd give my tail not to see that lizard-freak's face again," Raditz agreed. "But we all have to return to reality sometime, Journ. We can only stay another week, and then it's back to taking commands from the lizard-man we call Frieza, the man-priss we call Zarbon, the spiky fish-face we call Dodoria, and the other bosses in Frieza's Top Elite."  
  
"Not to mention Hectar and Rectaurus, the two Balair-wannabes who think they're the Supreme Kai's gifts to women-gifts I can well do without. And of course, the Ginyu Force, the jesters of the Top Elite, even if they are among the strongest of Frieza's soldiers."  
  
"And don't forget Diamonique; she's the community pool, every man's taken a dip," Raditz cracked. "Never understood what Vegeta saw in her other than her beauty and her supposedly being good in bed."  
  
Journa huffed. She disliked Diamonique immensely, and she had not been happy when she and Vegeta had been seeing each other. In her eyes, the tall Gemstarian beauty was nothing more than a slut who would spread her legs for almost any male she considered to be handsome and strong. Journa knew that Diamonique had slept with other men while she had been carrying on her affair with Vegeta, and that diminished her further in the Saiyan princess's eyes. She felt that her crown prince brother deserved better than that; he deserved a woman who was a potential to become a lifelong, bonded mate.  
  
"Well, I'm glad he's through with her," Journa said. "Anyway, I don't care who else has taken a dip into Diamonique, as long as you haven't."  
  
Raditz laughed. In the past, Journa had not been happy to learn that Diamonique had, in Raditz's words, "invited him for a swim or two" several times, but he had declined each time. Diamonique had made advances on Raditz and Nappa in the past before after her breakup with Vegeta to make Vegeta jealous. Raditz wasn't for certain that Nappa hadn't taken Diamonique up on her offers after Eclipse's untimely death, but he himself had no intention on "taking a plunge" into the promiscuous Gemstarian Top Elite officer. The last time that Diamonique had made a play for Raditz, Journa came close to killing her. Even though Diamonique had done considerable damage to the Saiyan princess in return, it was Diamonique who had wound up in the healing tanks for close to a week; with Journa, it had only been three days.  
  
"Jaden and Chestra aren't as bad," Journa began, determined to forget about Diamonique for now. "Chestra's fairly decent, and Jaden sometimes helps you, if you catch her in the right mood."  
  
"Yeah, that's when you can catch her in that right mood," Raditz quipped. "I remember how tough Jaden was on you and Vegeta when you two were training under her. Ten to fourteen hours a day with you two, if I remember correctly! She's a hard woman, but I'll give her credit for one thing: she's never referred to us as monkeys or apes."  
  
"Yeah, and we did learn a lot under her," Journa admitted. "At least she doesn't kiss up to Frieza the way that Dodoria and some of the other Top Elites do."  
  
"Yeah and-" Raditz suddenly stopped when he heard a chillingly familiar voice in the trees behind them. He put a long finger to his lips to send a message to Journa to be quiet, and both Saiyans listened intently-with a combination of worry and fear in their hearts:  
  
"Zarbon, how close are you, Jaden, and Diamonique to reaching planet Grain?"  
  
"Frieza," Journa whispered hoarsely. Her face was now pale  
  
Raditz cursed under his breath in Saiyan. He drew Journa into his arms and two naked, worried Saiyans held onto each other in the rising steam, as Frieza's voice continued:  
  
"Good. I'm pleased to hear that, Zarbon. And the ki-masking bracelets are working? Excellent! Oh, my vacation? It's not going much better, I'm afraid, Zarbon. I think that I'm going to have to eliminate the entire hotel staff, starting with Sutos and that lover of his. But I know definitely that I will have to kill Prince Stripe and Princess Target. Those two Lemurian royals stole my suite, and I have been getting pitiful service because of those two; they take up all of the hotel staff's time, which means that they can't wait on me unless I threaten to destroy them! I will confront Prince Stripe and Princess Target soon enough; I don't care what my father says!"  
  
Journa trembled, and even Raditz was more unnerved than ever. So he and Journa had been vacationing in Frieza's favorite suite. Frieza had been in the same hotel as them the entire time, and neither one of them realized it! What were they going to do now? How would they get past Frieza, especially since Frieza was so determined to come after them?  
  
"Zarbon," Frieza's voice said. "Have you heard anything from our spy about Vegeta and Nappa? They're still being held prisoner near planet Grain? I figured those two would have escaped Intergalacticpol's clutches by now, but I suppose those ki-restraining collars are as strong as our spy claims that they are. It still amazes me that Intergalacticpol was able to arrest two of our strongest Mid-Elite officers so easily. Maybe this will teach those two monkeys a lesson, but anyway, Zarbon, I do want those two rescued as soon as possible. Are they still on the Intergalacticpol station on the Grainier moon of Thresh? Good, then you three will still have a good chance of freeing them. Goodbye for now; I have two royals that I am eager to confront-after I eat my dinner of course with my two lovelies, Shay and Damask." And after that, there was silence, and Frieza could be heard leaving the pool area, walking quietly away.  
  
Journa was trembling more than ever, and she whispered, "Vegeta and Nappa are Intergalacticpol's captives?"  
  
Raditz nodded to confirm Frieza's words.  
  
"Raditz, we have to leave right now," Journa urged. "We have to go rescue them! There's no telling what they could have done to Nappa and my brother!"  
  
"I agree, Journ," Raditz said, trying to remain calm. "C'mon let's get dressed, get packed, and get out of here. We don't have much time left." He took Journa's hand and quickly led her out of the hot tub, and both Saiyans dried themselves off, dressed frantically, and left the pool area.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Somewhere in space, just outside of planet Mishaw…  
  
A battered, triangular space shuttle was floating uneasily near a potato-shaped asteroid when an Intergalacticpol swanship flew gracefully by. Piloting the swanship was a good-looking, olive-skinned Calmagian young man with eyes and hair the color of dark chocolate. He was tall and thin, semi-muscular with a long, straight pointed nose. He had the confidence and calm resolve suited to his position-not just as an Intergalacticpol pilot and fighter, but as the Calmagian prince he was.  
  
His name was Prince Naykiar de Tamilieu.  
  
Naykiar was the fifth oldest in the royal de Tamilieu family of planet Calmag and second in line to the throne to Calmag's throne after his brother, Prince Julien de Tamilieu, who was one year older than he was. Seventeen-year-old Naykiar had left planet Calmag two years ago to work for Intergalacticpol, and he was one year away from graduating from their program. He was already a good fighter for a Calmagian, as well as a pilot. Naykiar enjoyed fighting and battling, but to him there was nothing like flying a swanship. He felt as if he were floating among the stars every time he piloted his spacecraft. Currently, Naykiar was on vacation, but in a month, he would have to go back to work. Until then, he was on his way to planet Grain to visit his youngest sibling, Princess Caline Chloe, once known as Princess Caline de Tamilieu.  
  
He had hoped that he would get there in time for Caline's audition with Operetta, but he doubted at this point that he would make it. He just hoped that Caline would understand and forgive him one last time. He felt that he still had so much to make up to her for the way he had treated her in the past when they had been children. He and his brother, Julien, had both cruelly teased and tormented Caline beyond normal sibling behavior, or they had snubbed and rejected her. Only Ridikar, their oldest brother, and their mother, Shydine, had been kind and loving to Caline in their immediate family, and even Ridikar had turned against Caline later when their father had convinced him to take up the Calmagian sexist attitude towards women. But in the end, Ridikar once again became Caline's protector and friend, and after he had died, Naykiar took his place and defended Caline against Julien when Julien had wanted to force Caline to marry Filcor Sedemeyer.  
  
Naykiar missed Caline; he had only seen her twice in the past two years that she had been living on Chloe, Astoria. He reflected that he probably wouldn't have seen her much anyway, even if she had chosen to remain on Calmag, and she was safer and happier living with the Clan of Chloe. Julien had made it plain and clear two years ago that he wanted nothing to do with Caline; he had always been jealous and resentful of her, and even today, he was no more loving or compassionate towards her. He was coldly civil to Naykiar; he had not totally forgiven Naykiar for his part in defying his authority and preventing Caline's forced marriage to Filcor Sedemeyer.   
  
*Yes*, Naykiar thought to himself. *Caline's better off where she's at now, with people who love her and who can eventually find her a good husband of her own choosing. I miss her sorely, but she wouldn't have had a happy life on Calmag with Julien around. *  
  
Naykiar looked up into the starry universe to see the asteroid that he was slowly passing by, and he finally noticed the wrecked spaceship resting upon it. He slowly turned the swanship around and maneuvered it successfully towards the asteroid and the ship it currently housed. Within ten minutes, he slowly landed it on the asteroid.  
  
"Hey, Nayke!" one of Naykiar's two companions on the ship called with a yawn. His name was Blogg Manyhands, and the surname aptly suited him; he had four muscular pairs of arms and hands. Yellow-eyed Blogg was seven-feet-tall, and he resembled a blue Oozaru covered with white polka dots. Along with his many arms and hands, along with two stocky legs the size of barrels and two wide, flat feet with seven toes apiece. Blogg was from planet Amplar, an ally of both Astoria and Calmag.  
  
Blogg had a gravelly, deep voice for a nineteen-year-old man, and his voice and size often tricked people into thinking he was much older than he really was. Blogg, like Naykiar, was one year away from graduating from the Intergalacticpol program. He said gruffly, "Nayke, why are we landing here?"  
  
"There is a ship here I believe is in distress, Blogg. Can you inform Ambrosia?"  
  
"No need to," a sweet, young voice piped up.  
  
At that moment, a sixteen-year-old girl flitted out from nowhere. She was a Papillionian from planet Papillion, the planet of the "butterfly people". She was small and dainty with gigantic butterfly wings that were yellow with black stripes, similar to those of a Swallowtail butterfly. Ambrosia had black hair and violet eyes and peaches-and-cream skin, and she had an infectious laugh. She was a sweet-natured girl, but she was also a completely ditzy and not overly bright airhead. She liked to wear skin-tight and revealing, sexy outfits, and she did not like the plain, Spartan Intergalacticpol uniforms that she had to wear. She had low fighting ability, and the main reason she had joined Intergalacticpol was to meet handsome, eligible men.  
  
"So, just why are we here, Naykie?" Ambrosia squealed. Naykiar sighed heavily; he knew that Ambrosia had a crush on him, but he held no interest in her, no matter how lovely she was.  
  
"There is a ship in trouble," Naykiar explained as patiently as possible. "And also-hey, some people are coming out!"  
  
Out of the ship's door came three young women, dressed in pale pink spacesuits. One of them waved a hand to the passengers in the swanship. Naykiar and Blogg waved back through the front window, and both men left the cockpit to put on their spacesuits. Before they left the swanship to see the young women, they both told Ambrosia to stay on the ship and not touch anything. Ambrosia giggled and the frustrated men left the swanship.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Two hours later, in the swanship lounge…  
  
The three young ladies were now dressed in plain, white cotton nightgowns that reached down to their ankles. Naykiar and Blogg were now questioning the young ladies, and Naykiar had informed Chief Gohan Chloe of the situation. Gohan had told Naykiar that he and Blogg were to keep a close eye on the three refugees and bring them to the Thresh Intergalacticpol station as soon as possible. The three females were sitting together on an overstuffed couch across from Naykiar and Blogg, who were sitting in simple folding chairs. A white, lacquered wooden coffee table sat in between them.  
  
All three of the rescued women were tall, and two of them were slender. One had long, wavy navy-blue hair and golden eyes. Her skin was tinged a light mint green, and she was graceful and somber with a muscular, yet thin body with no breasts. The second one had short, sleek blond hair and black eyes with her peachy skin tinged blue (she admitted to being of Gemstarian descent), and she was well-endowed, with a perky little rump.  
  
Blogg has his eye on the last of the three young women, a plump, stocky humanoid woman who had short, curly, red-hair, hazel eyes with huge breasts and a huge bottom. Blogg found her attractive; obese women were immensely preferred on planet Amplar.  
  
"What was your name again?" Blogg asked his new crush.  
  
"Denia. And my companions are Boni and Monique," the woman replied in a gruff, curt voice. She then decided to speak for all three of them, and the other two just sat back and let her. "We are escaped sex slaves from planet Algor, a 'comfort planet' owned by Frieza. One night on Algor, we overpowered our masters and killed several of them. Then we stole a ship and fled Algor."  
  
"Where were you ladies headed?" Blogg inquired.  
  
"Planet Grain," Denia answered. "We heard that Grain was on the side of good, and we were heading there to plea for asylum. But then our ship crashed onto that asteroid, and we were stranded on this asteroid, wondering what we were going to do. It was a kaisend when your ship came along to save us."  
  
"The things we've experienced on that horrid planet, we can't even began to imagine," Monique, the one with Gemstarian blood, sobbed softly. Boni hesitantly patted Monique's shoulder.  
  
"It's all over, Monique, we're safe now," Boni said softly in a husky voice that sounded strangely masculine. "We won't have to go back to Algor ever again."  
  
"No, you won't," Naykiar promised the women firmly. "Our chief has instructed us to take you three to the Intergalacticpol station on the moon of Thresh. You will be safe there until we can figure out a permanent place for you ladies to live."  
  
"Why, thank you!" Monique gushed, her anxiety and sobs fading away quickly. She inched closer to Naykiar, murmuring, almost purring, "I feel so safe with you all already, but especially with you…what was your name again?"  
  
"Recruit Prince Naykiar de Tamilieu," Naykiar responded in a softer voice, looking into Monique's glistening black eyes. She was beautiful, and the things she had suffered! He already found himself wanting to protect her. He took her hand and patted it gently. "You and your friends are safe now, Monique. No one will hurt you again."  
  
"Thank you again," Monique sighed softly, curling into him. Naykiar would have liked to stay with her for a little longer, but Ambrosia came into the lounge, giggling. "Naykie! Chief Gohan wishes to speak to you and Bloggie immediately! He's on the line!"  
  
Naykiar patted Monique's hand again. "Got to go for now, Monique," he told her. "You, Denia, and Boni get some rest. On this swanship, we should reach Grain within less than a week."  
  
Blogg smiled a special smile at Denia. "I've got to run too, but you three ladies will be safe here. Nayke and I will be back later. Goodnight! You three can take our beds, and there's a cot; they're all in the next room over." They waved goodbye to the three ladies, and both Naykiar and Blogg left the room, with Blogg's plodding steps making the ground shake. The three women sank back into the chair in relief, and then Denia arose and dusted herself off. The others stood up and followed her into the next room, which was a bedroom for the men. Boni went to the closet to get the cot while Denia and Monique prepared themselves for bed.   
  
Denia shook her head and groaned, as her body suddenly began to change shape. Her muscles stretched and expanded, her molecules rearranged themselves, and her hair and humanoid skin disappeared. Within minutes, Jaden was standing in Denia's place.  
  
"Thank Kai!" she sighed. "I thought those two were never going to leave."  
  
Sitting down on her chosen bed, "Monique" smiled, as she removed her blond wig and tucked it into her lap. "Oh, I don't know, Jaden, I thought that Naykiar was awfully handsome. Perhaps I could seduce him and have a bit of fun with the boy before I go save Vegeta! May as well have one last fling before I settle down with my Saiyan prince."  
  
"Boni" groaned, removing "her" wig, allowing emerald hair to tumble out of the navy-blue hairpiece. "For Kami's sake, Diamonique! Is getting a young man into bed all you ever think about? I don't want you flirting with Naykiar anymore; it's too dangerous and it's bound to get all of us exposed before we can carry out our plans." "She" turned to Jaden and smiled. "Again, you've concocted a brilliant plan, Jaden."  
  
Jaden chuckled. "Thanks, Zarbon. I know we've been wondering for the past three days how we were going to sneak onto Grain. I was worried that they wouldn't fall for our 'poor lost escaped sex slaves' ploy for a while there. But they have, and now we will be going to planet Grain and Thresh with fewer problems than expected. And these ki-masking bracelets of ours will keep the Clan of Chloe family from detecting us by ki-sensing. I'm sorry that we had to give up our pods, but we can steal a swanship from Intergalacticpol once Grain has been cleared." Jaden pressed a button on the door panel near the door to lock the door.  
  
"Don't forget that we are supposed to capture Prince Barley and Prince Kekron Chloe," Zarbon reminded her, as he climbed into the cot.   
  
"If Prince Kekron Chloe's anything like his relatives, he's going to wind up giving us grief," Jaden grumbled.   
  
"Nah," Zarbon assured with a sleepy yawn. "Prince Kekron's a technician, not a warrior, and Prince Barley's only a Grainier; they won't be that much trouble. It's Prince Kekron's relatives we will have to worry about…" He would have said more, but sleep overcame him.   
  
Soon afterwards, Jaden and Diamonique climbed into their beds and both women fell asleep. In no time at all, Diamonique was dreaming of making love with both Vegeta and Naykiar. Both men were completely nude, and Naykiar was waving a fan over Diamonique as he was kissing her neck while Vegeta was kissing her chest and rubbing his tail along her scantily clad body.  
  
Jaden was dreaming of eating a seven-course meal, with Dodoria and Frieza being forced to serve her. Dodoria was wearing a fat, billowing black dress with a little white frilly apron on the front, and he was addressing Jaden as "Mistress". When Dodoria moved too slowly, Jaden took a whip to his back and threatened to feed him to King Cold. When Frieza said something rude to Jaden, Jaden snapped her fingers, and a huge, slimy worm crashed out of the floor and gobbled Frieza up in one swallow…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Several hours later on planet Ritan, Luxury Heavens Hotel in the hotel manager's office…  
  
Frieza had his long, ribbed tail wrapped around the neck of poor Sutos, who was gasping and choking for air. Onsur was cowering in a corner, with his green face covered in black blood and deep purple bruises. His clothes were ripped, and he had a broken arm. He tried to rise to save Sutos, but Frieza fired a finger laser at him, and Sutos begged him to remain in the corner for now. Finally, the cruel Frieza loosened his grip on Sutos' neck and allowed him to speak.  
  
"When did Prince Stripe and Princess Target check out?" Frieza demanded to know of Sutos. "How long ago did they leave? Is there a chance that they are still on this planet?"  
  
"I-I don't know, sire!" Sutos whimpered. "Prince Stripe just came a few hours ago alone. He said his wife was loading luggage into their ships. He just checked him and his wife out just like that. I asked him if there was anything wrong, and he said that there was a family emergency. He wouldn't elaborate any further, sire, and after he checked out, my staff and I saw no more traces of them."  
  
"How could they leave that quickly?" Frieza hissed. "I wanted to see them!"  
  
"I am sorry, sire," Sutos wailed. "If I had known that you wished to see the Lemurian prince and princess, I could have tried to convince them to stay longer. I'll put out a call to see if they are still here, if you wish, milord!"  
  
"Are you certain that they are not coming back?" Frieza asked, strangely calmer now.  
"Positive, sire. If they are still on Ritan, they are nowhere near here."  
  
Frieza then smiled. "Good. Now, is their suite available for my occupation? I trust now that those two fools are gone, we'll get top-quality service, am I correct, Sutos?"  
  
Sutos sobbed and nodded. "Please spare us, sire! We are truly sorry! You will be treated like a king, I assure you!"  
  
"Lucky for you, Sutos, that my women and I don't wish to leave just yet. Have that room ready for us by this afternoon, is that clear? You should be grateful for my mercy, Sutos, and remember that you and your lover there won't be so fortunate next time, if the service is pitiful. This is your last chance to make me happy!" And with that, Frieza used his tail to throw Sutos's body at Onsur, who caught him. Sutos clung to Onsur, as Frieza stormed out of the office and slammed the door shut. Sutos sobbed in Onsur's arm, and Onsur tried to comfort him the best that he could.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Somewhere in space, Journa's pod…  
  
"As short as that vacation was, I had a wonderful time," Journa told Raditz through her scouter channel. "And that marriage ceremony, Raditz…you are just full of surprises! I don't know how I am ever going to thank you for my time on Ritan."  
  
Raditz's voice chuckled through the speaker in Journa's scouter, "The pleasure was all mine, Journ, all mine! I'm sorry that we had to cut our vacation short, but if Frieza had found out we vacationing on Ritan and playing hooky…"  
  
"He would have had us fried," Journa finished. "Especially when he found out that we took his favorite suite. Well, Raditz, if you don't mind, I'm going to catch some sleep. We've got to be well rested, if we're going to save my brother and Nappa from Intergalacticpol. How in the universe did they get captured like that anyway?"  
  
"I'm still puzzling about that one myself," Raditz admitted. "Vegeta and Nappa are the strongest out of all of us surviving pureblooded Saiyans, and Intergalacticpol captured them? Those ki-restraining collars must be that powerful."  
  
"No matter what, I'm saving my brother," Journa said determinedly. "No one is imprisoning Vegeta! We need him and Nappa! And Vegeta is all the family that I have left besides you!"  
  
"Don't worry, Journ, we'll tear planet Grain and that moon of Thresh apart if we have to. Don't be surprised though if Vegeta doesn't already have a plan to escape. Hell, he and Nappa could have escaped already. We four will be back together before we know it."  
  
"I believe you, Raditz," Journa told her mate firmly. Grain was a planet full of weaklings, and even Intergalacticpol wouldn't stand in the way of the Saiyan newlyweds rescuing Vegeta and Nappa. They didn't believe that they would save Vegeta and Nappa; they KNEW that they would save them. 


	19. Troubles With Suitors

Chapter Eighteen: Troubles With Suitors  
  
Another day later…  
  
He watched the exquisitely delicate form of Princess Caline Chloe enter the dining room to meet someone. He couldn't help openly drooling at the sight of her; she was so soft and beautiful, with a small, yet curvy body that just begged to be kissed and touched. The luscious little Calmagian princess was wearing a soft, peach-colored silk-and-Astorian-hair caftan with a mint-green sash around her trim waist. The cape of sunshine that was her hair cradled her head in soft, gentle curls, and he longed to run his hands though the silken, cornsilk tresses.   
  
Sweet Kami Orchida, but was little Caline beautiful! He just HAD to have her, no matter what.  
  
He had fantasized and dreamt of her for a very long time, and in his dreams, her nude form was often willingly beneath him, urging him to claim her, to make her his forever. And every time, he would more than happily comply with her demand. He was certain he, and he alone, could bring out the passionate, budding woman that he knew that she could become. He knew for certain that he alone could alleviate her anguish and her fears of a man's embrace entirely.  
  
And he would do so, no matter what. And he would allow no other rival of his for Caline's affections to stand in his way. He was an important person, and what he wanted, he would have.  
  
And he would have Caline Chloe for himself…very, very soon. He was not willing to wait much longer to make his intentions fully known to her.   
  
"You will be mine, darling Caline," he whispered. "Oh, yes, little girl, you will definitely be mine."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And in the Grainier palace courtyard…  
  
"I've missed you," Bendros murmured into Tayla's neck, as he held on her on his lap. Tayla sighed contentedly, as she instinctively raised her chin to give Bendros better access to her throat. As he nuzzled her neck, he said, "I'm sorry that Barley gave you such a hard time during that week on Husk." Neither Bendros nor Tayla had been too happy when Gohan and Barley's parents had insisted that Tayla accompany Barley on his camping trip to the Grainier continent of Husk.   
  
Five long days of enduring Barley had nearly worn Tayla into a frazzle. She had accompanied Barley, three of his best friends, and Barley's Aunt Wheat and Uncle Oats. Barley's indulgent aunt and uncle had made things no easier for Tayla, as Aunt Wheat, a great Grainier beauty, didn't think much about Tayla's bold, sharp personality or plain (by Grainier standards) looks, and Uncle Oats, as lascivious as Mikos, made suggestive comments to and about Tayla when his wife wasn't around (Uncle Oats didn't share the male Grainier prejudice against girls who were not well-endowed or curvy). They had stayed in a luxurious cabin made entirely out of woven red and brown wicker, in a thick wilderness near the Hop Ocean.   
  
Barley had changed in his attitude towards Tayla almost immediately after the ball. He had no longer sought to rid himself of her and obtain himself a male bodyguard; in fact, he was almost eager to have her with him as much as possible. Tayla did not like this change in attitude, and for good reason: Barley had then joined Mikos and Shelan Pearl in becoming one of Tayla's unwanted suitors!  
  
The entire time on Husk, Barley had tried to make a pass at his Astorian bodyguard every chance that he received. He had even gone as far as insist that Tayla sleep in the same room as him, on the couch across from his bed. Tayla was horrified at this order, having come from a conservative family where an unmarried young lady didn't just sleep in the same room with a young man that she was not married to. She had tried to protest to Barley and his family, saying that she would sleep on the cot outside of Barley's room, but Barley balked and Aunt Wheat accused her of not wanting to do her duty, so Tayla had reluctantly given in.  
  
Barley not bothered Tayla in their room at first (he saved his advances for her during the day) but the second night that Tayla had spent in Barley's room, she had awoken to find Barley running his plump hands along her slender torso and legs and his fat, fishlike lips brushing against her neck. Furious, Tayla had abruptly jumped up and flung her charge against the floor.  
  
"Do not ever touch me like that again!" Tayla had hissed in his face, as she held the fat Grainier prince to the floorboards. "I am not interested in you that way; I have a steady beau, and you know that!"  
  
Barley had only grinned. "C'mon, Tayla, why settle for someone like Lieutenant Sahara when you can have someone who'll rule this planet one day? Why, if you treat me right, you could become Queen Tayla of Grain. Don't tell me that you're going to be like Caline now…Caline didn't know a good thing when she had it, and you're way smarter than she is."  
  
"Caline was smart enough to know you for the prickien that you can be sometimes," Tayla had snapped. "I don't understand you, Barley. First you can't stand to be around me and call a stick, and now you're trying to kiss and feel on me. What is wrong with you?"  
  
Barley chuckled. "I didn't realize what a woman you were until you and I danced at that last ball. Okay, so you're not as curvy or as docile as the women on my planet, but you know how to make yourself look good; I do like your cute little butt. I don't like it now when you hide your tits and your legs from my sight. I don't like how that Intergalacticpol uniform that you wore earlier today hid your body from me."  
  
Tayla had only restrained herself from giving Barley the cuffing that he should have received a long time ago by remembering that assaulting him would likely get her kicked out of the Intergalacticpol training program. She could not afford to fail at this assignment. She only told him icily, as she dragged him off of the floor, "I meant what I said, Barley: do NOT touch me again, or I will go to my uncle and have him assign you someone else to be your bodyguard."  
  
Barley said arrogantly, "You'll be likely to fail the program, if you do."  
  
"I'll take that chance, now gooden nihten!"  
  
Barley had left Tayla alone for the next couple of days, and Tayla had done her duty towards him perfunctorily. However, during that time, Tayla had to fend off the advances of Barley's Uncle Oats, and Uncle Oats had only stopped entirely when Tayla threatened to tell his wife and his sister, Queen Maize. Not wanting to endure his nagging wife's temper or his older sister's heavy disapproval, Uncle Oats had stayed well away from Tayla afterwards and only spoke to her when necessary.   
  
During the rest of the trip, Barley would do everything that he could to keep Tayla with him and get her to notice him, but he didn't lay a hand on her anymore while they were on Husk. Unfortunately, he still had an extremely poor sense of tact and discretion when it came to courting girls, and several of his suggestive comments or "compliments" towards Tayla had come close to costing him his life. He did make one last pass at Tayla when they were flying back to Harvest Isle on one of the royal gold-and-brown passenger planes, and that was when he tried to steal a kiss from her while she was taking a nap. She had felt his chubby hand on her bottom and the tip of his slimy tongue in her mouth when she awoke, and this time she really lost her temper and bit down on his tongue. After howling dramatically, Barley had actually tried to slap her, but Tayla threw him against the wall before he could try it.   
  
When Barley's friends and aunt and uncle came rushing into the lounge where Tayla and Barley had been after hearing the commotion, Barley was wiping at his bloody mouth, and Tayla had released him. When Aunt Wheat had inquired as to what had happened, Barley sulkily told her that he had merely bitten down on his tongue and the rest was none of her concern. Tayla did not dispute his words, and Barley had no desire to admit that a Princess of Chloe had jilted him and gotten the best of him. It was only Barley's pride that kept him from telling on Tayla for what she did, and Tayla, angry as she was, reflected as long as Barley kept his mouth shut, she would do the same, at least to Barley's aunt and uncle.   
  
After they had returned to Grain, Barley made no more attempts to court or woo Tayla. He went back to treating her the same as he had before the fateful Grainier ball. His animosity towards Tayla was stronger than ever, but Barley made no more snide comments to her personally. Whenever he and Tayla had to be together, an icy silence reigned, and the tension between them was so thick that only a saw could penetrate it.  
  
Barley was currently having a private dinner with his family at this moment, so Tayla had a few hours alone, most of which she was spending with Bendros. Nama, Bendros and Caline were the only ones she had told so far about her unpleasant trip with Barley on Husk, and Bendros had barely restrained himself from confronting Barley personally. Tayla had urged both him, Nama, and Caline not to tell anyone else yet, especially Dirkan, who would likely lose his temper and teach Barley a "training lesson" that he would never forget, a lesson similar to the one he had taught Shelan. Nama had told Tayla that she would not tell the whole story to everyone, but she had insisted on going to King Rye and Queen Maize about Barley's atrocious behavior. Tayla herself didn't want to fail her first assignment in the Intergalacticpol program, and her grandmother didn't want Dirkan to go after Barley, hurt him, and jeopardize the alliance between Grain and Astoria.   
  
"Let's forget about that awful trip for now, Bendros, please," Tayla pleaded softly, enjoying the pleasurable tingles that radiated throughout her body every time that Bendros kissed or nuzzled her throat. Her slim arms were wrapped around his neck, as she rested her soft cheek against his temple.   
  
Bendros was very happy to do as she requested, as he pulled her tighter against him. He trailed gentle, warm kisses up along Tayla's throat, past her pointed chin, until his lips reached hers and claimed them. Tayla tightened her embrace around his neck and kissed him back fervently. She ran her small, delicate-looking hand through his thick black hair, tousling it until it was quite a mess. She then trailed her long fingers through his hair, ran them gently down along the nape of his neck until they reached the broad, muscular shoulders covered by the stiff, silver-gray cloth of his Intergalacticpol uniform. Her fingertips danced lightly along the taut, muscled arms.  
  
"Bendros…" she sighed softly.  
  
"Tayla, my little Tayla," Bendros moaned gently, wrapping his arms around her body tighter. His tail embraced her waist, giving her a loving squeeze. The tip of his furry appendage gently massaged the valley of her back that was her spine. He continued kissing her, claiming her lips completely. His hand slid down through her hair, entangling his strong, thick fingers in the obsidian waves of silken tresses.  
  
As he was stroking her hair, Tayla was trailing what her Nama would have called "butterfly kisses" along Bendros's chiseled face. The soft palm of her small hand lightly caressed his cheek, and Tayla smiled at noticing a bit of stubble on his face. She was normally more partial to him being clean-shaven, but she then decided that this bit of facial hair gave him a bolder, more heroic appearance, the look of a man who could easily be trusted and relied upon. She traced an index finger along the strong jawbone, and her lips followed shortly after, nipping gently at his face. She loved his natural scent, a strong, clean manly aroma that always signified his presence.  
  
Her lips joined with his again, and she wondered out of curiosity if she should try kissing him with tongues, just to see what it would be like. Jaca had told her that it was almost the best kind of kissing of all; Jaca was the self-proclaimed expert on kissing with tongues, thanks to her fiancé, Kiran, and she often insisted that every girl with a beau should try it at least once. Tayla was uncertain as to whether to go along with her, or go along with Petalia, who openly stated that kissing with tongues was the grossest thing possible. Petalia's reasoning came from her own experience with the last young man that she had kissed, in which the boy had literally shoved his tongue down Petalia's throat and made her gag. It had been her first experience with kissing with tongues, and Petalia had sworn off kissing with tongues forever after that. She warned Tayla and the other girls against it, telling them that they could very likely choke if a boy or young man did that with them. Caline was all too willing to go along with Petalia, having her own bad experiences with Alberm forcing her to kiss him with tongues.  
  
But Tayla knew that Bendros would never do anything to hurt her or make her feel uncomfortable. As she gave him an umpteenth kiss, she speculated as to whether to try kissing him with tongues herself or wait until he initiated it himself. She was still very innocent in some ways, and her remaining innocence limited her imagination in things such as kissing with tongues.  
  
A couple of minutes after Tayla was pondering what to do, Bendros's lips had moved from her mouth to her chin, heading towards her now exposed throat. She swore that she could hear him purring; she had heard of Sastorians doing that when they were spending time with their mates or potential mates. She had learned of Sastorians purring from Alora Sahara-Chloe, her teacher of all things Sastorian and Saiyan. Alora, Bendros's aunt, was usually the one Tayla would ask whenever she wanted to know anything about Sastorians or Saiyans, and Alora was pleased to have someone willing to know the truth about those with Saiyan blood, and not just prejudices deriving from the horrible things that Saiyans had done to the Astorians in the past. Alora had known of Tayla's love for her nephew and she had openly encouraged Tayla to pursue it and do what she could to get Bendros to notice her as a young woman.   
  
Tayla loved to listen to Bendros purr, and it made her feel more relaxed and amorous than ever. Her fingertips were now massaging Bendros's shoulder blades, as he continued to acquaint himself and his mouth and tongue better with her neck. After a few minutes, both lovers were pleasantly weary, and Tayla was now cuddled against Bendros's chest with her cheek resting against his chest. She then laid a tiny hand on his chest, as she closed her eyes.   
  
Bendros closed his eyes too, relishing Tayla's presence. He tightened his arms and his tail around her, as the clear dusk began to settle over them. She was the universe to him now, and he wanted to keep that with him for as long as possible. He had missed her sorely when she had to go off to baby-sit Barley. He would be as glad as she would be when her assignment concerning that spoiled Grainier prince was over. He stroked her back and her hair, as he listened to her sigh and moan contentedly. They were in such a state of pure bliss that they had become locked into their own little world, their own civilization. He kissed the top of her forehead, as Tayla snuggled further into him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dearest, darling Caline,  
  
Meet me at seven o'clock this evening in the courtyard. I have much to discuss with you. I have enjoyed your company in the past week.  
  
Rojal  
  
  
Caline repressed a sigh, as she folded up Rojal's note that had been handed to her by Rojal's persistent mother, Gorna. The future ruler of Astoria was a tall, plump woman with dull brown hair, nearly colorless green eyes, and bad skin. Gorna, who insisted that Caline call her Aunt, was now sitting across the table from her in the palace dining room, and she was looking at Caline expectantly, as if Caline should move the stars in the universe around to comply with Rojal's request.   
  
The Calmagian princess liked Rojal, but not in the way that Rojal would have preferred. Yet she felt that she couldn't complain too much, for Rojal had been courteous and respectful towards her during the past few days. Last night, however, had given her cause for worry at first, for Rojal had tried to kiss her, and she had panicked and drawn back away from him. Seeing her fear, Rojal had actually backed off and apologized, promising that he would be more patient and wait until Caline was ready. This amazed Caline, for in the past, no man had so kindly and so uncomplainingly accepted a refusal from her. Back on Calmag, her refusal to accept someone's advances would not have been taken seriously; certainly neither Alberm nor Filcor nor Norbrook would have backed off and let her have her space the way that Rojal had. She had been deeply touched that Rojal would accept her no and say that he was willing to wait for her. She felt more warmly towards him afterwards, still astounded that he had not tried to force his attentions on her.  
  
She could no longer deny to herself that Rojal would treat her like the lady and princess that she was, and that she could have a happy life with him. So why couldn't she reciprocate his affections in the way that she knew that he wanted? Was it still the fears and the painful experiences of her past that were holding her back from returning Rojal's caring for her?   
  
Caline was still very painfully confused, and as much as she liked Aunt Gorna and Rojal, she wished they would back off from her for a while until she could sort her feelings and work out her worries on her own.  
  
Among these worries, the most immediate one was how to tell Gorna that she could not meet Rojal for dinner tonight, like he had requested. Tonight, Caline had a prior engagement, something that she was very much looking forward to-a walk and a dinner with Kekron.  
  
Kekron and Caline had wanted to spend more time together, but Kekron's busy schedule with Intergalacticpol and Caline's dinner and lunch dates with Rojal and Gorna had kept them from meeting too much. Chief Gohan had assigned Kekron and Ruli to test more of the ki-restraining collars, similar to those being used on Vegeta and Nappa at this very moment. The main goal of this assignment was hopefully to eventually produce a ki-restraining collar strong enough to use on Frieza himself, but so far there had been little success in that aspect of the assignment. Kekron was determined not to give up, however, and Ruli faithfully worked alongside him to help accomplish this goal. Caline had managed to slip away several times from Gorna and Rojal, who seemed determine to monopolize all of Caline's spare time, to go visit Kekron in the tower of the palace that had been lent to Kekron and Ruli for their experiments. Eventually, they would have to go to Thresh to further work on the collars, but until then, the two technicians worked days on end to perfect the collars.  
  
Strangely enough, Kekron still didn't know that Ruli had attacked and bullied Caline, and Caline had not volunteered the information. She knew how important Ruli was to Kekron's research and work, and she did not want to do anything to hinder Kekron's efforts. Great-Nama and Dirkan, usually two of the most observant people in the Clan of Chloe, had not, in their worry about Caline's reaction to her not being able to go with Operetta on Operetta's tour, noticed the armlet of yellow bruises on Caline's white arm. Caline did not show them the bruises either, or even tell them what had happened, figuring that Tayla's nasty threats to Ruli would be enough to keep Ruli from bothering Caline any further. She knew that Tayla had not been pleased with her for wanting to keep the situation with Ruli quiet; Tayla had wanted to tell Great-Nama, Dirkan, and Kekron about what Ruli had done and said to Caline, but Caline didn't want any additional trouble or cause for dismay. The two had actually had a minor argument about this, with Tayla very reluctantly giving in to Caline's request for silence. Caline had felt bad more for arguing with Tayla than anything else; she and Tayla rarely ever argued or fought. Tayla had not been happy with Caline's decision, but she respected her friend's wishes to let the matter concerning Ruli drop for now-on the condition that if Ruli ever bothered Caline again, Ruli would be fully exposed.   
  
"She doesn't deserve to be protected like that, Caline," Tayla had said in her final words about the matter. "If it had been me, Ruli would have been out on her scrawny behind with no job or home of any kind. Not that Ruli would have been allowed to keep hers to begin with."  
  
Caline hadn't been able to keep herself from giggling then, and it eased Tayla's agitated mood. Tayla forgave her friend, and the two departed laughing, as Tayla went off for a half-day rendezvous with her Bendros. Caline was relieved  
  
"Caline? Caline? Are you there?"  
  
Gorna was looking at Caline, scrutinizing her closely, and the little Calmagian Princess of Chloe flinched. Caline reluctantly came back to reality.  
  
"I'm sorry, Aunt Gorna. I just had something on my mind."  
  
Gorna actually smiled (Arlon and Lukan, two of Gorna and Tayla's brothers often joked that Gorna only smiled three times a month). Caline let a giggle escape from her at this thought before she could prevent it.  
  
"What has amused you?" Gorna asked her politely.  
  
Caline became properly sober. "Again, I am sorry, Aunt Gorna. I was just thinking of some of the antics the people in Operetta's tour did. Now about tonight, Aunt Gorna…"  
  
Gorna interrupted, "About your dress, you mean? I believe the lavender caftan with the pale blue sash will do nicely, along with your turquoise earrings and necklace that I bought you. Rojal loved the turquoise jewelry on you the last time that you wore it. And blue is one of his favorite colors. On the other hand, Caline, maybe you should wear that lovely teal caftan with the dark blue sash instead…yes, that should work."  
  
"I-I can't, Aunt Gorna," Caline told her aunt nervously.  
  
"Why not?" Gorna demanded to know. "Blue is a good color on you, especially pale blue or teal or turquoise. Would you prefer the lavender caftan instead?" Gorna calmly sipped some blue fruit juice out of a highball glass.  
  
Caline finally decided that it would be best to just blurt her words out; Tayla had often told her that sometimes that had to be done with Gorna, even if it wasn't always polite. Otherwise Gorna could talk forever without letting anyone else get a word in edgewise; by the time that she was done speaking, the person who wanted to interrupt her had forgotten the very thing that he or she had wanted to say.  
  
"I can't see Rojal tonight. I am going out with Kekron."  
  
Gorna had been wearing a white silk brocade caftan with an old-fashioned gold shoulder sash, and she abruptly dropped her highball glass, spilling blue juice all over the expensive, soft fabric. Caline hastily jumped to her feet and dashed over to Gorna with her napkin.  
  
"Now, now," Gorna told her briskly. "Don't rub at it…I'll just have to change." As she and Caline tried to sop up as much of the blue juice as possible with dinner napkins, Gorna gathered her breath and wits together to confront this errant young waif who had so boldly declined a dinner invitation with her royal heir son. When they had cleaned up, Gorna narrowed her eyes at Caline and firmly took her arm.  
  
"Just what do you mean that you're going out with Kekron?" Gorna asked sternly. At that moment, poor Caline felt as if she had committed a grievous folly, not a crime, just a folly, a huge mistake.  
  
"Kekron invited me to dinner and a walk with him," Caline told her as bravely as possible. "I accepted his invitation before Rojal had sent his note."  
  
"And just how do you think that Rojal will feel about this?" Gorna asked her severely, her pale eyes boring into the cerulean ones of Caline's. "He was looking forward to your company tonight; it was all he had talked about all day, Caline."  
  
"I am sorry, Gorna. Please send him my apologies, but I cannot break this date with Kekron," Caline replied softly. And I don't want to break this date either, she thought to herself. She had been looking forward to that time with Kekron all day.  
  
"I don't see why not," Gorna told her brusquely. "Kekron is merely a friend of yours; he will understand. Rojal is higher in rank than he is."  
  
Caline was shocked. "Kekron is a very good friend of mine, Aunt Gorna! I can't just break off a dinner date with him just like that!"  
  
"Then I will do it for you," Gorna told her firmly.   
  
"I can't let you do that," Caline told her, horrified. Just how far did Aunt Gorna's power and authority go, especially since she was not Superior Gran yet?  
  
"Of course you can," Gorna persisted. "Caline, are you aware of my son's feelings for you? He is very much in love with you already, in case you haven't noticed, and he has adored you for a very long time. He is perfect for you, and you are perfect for him. Ever since it was decided that you become part of our family, I placed you in my mind as the perfect future wife for Rojal. Now don't worry; you are not marrying him tomorrow, Caline; stop looking at me as if I plan to drag you to the altar this week! Anyway, Caline, I am certainly glad that Nama and Dirkan refused to let you go on Operetta's tour. I know that you were sorely disappointed, but a future potential Superior Gran does not need to go traipsing all over the universe with some disreputable singer who is friends with the Cold family now."  
  
"Aunt Gorna, Rojal has not even asked to court me yet!" Caline protested. "And you are already talking about us getting married?" Caline was near tears now, almost feeling for a few moments as if she were back with her cruel father, Amitar, who had easily announced that he was marrying her off to Alberm without even asking her what she thought about it.  
  
"Of course," Gorna told her decisively. "Rojal will surely ask to court you soon, and I feel confident that you will not refuse; when that happens, then we can talk further about you two wedding. You are a born lady and a sensible, sweet girl, one who can easily be trained and coached into a perfect Superior Gran of Astoria. Rojal saw that a long time ago, and so did I. I like you very much for my son, Caline, and I have decided that you would make the perfect wife for Rojal one day."  
  
"Yes, Rojal has made his mistakes in the past, and no, he wasn't always so good; you probably know that by now. But Rojal is evolving into a confident, mature young man who will wisely rule Astoria one day, and he will need a good wife to stand by his side and bear the next heir to the throne after him. Rojal has been very patient with you, Caline, and that is understandable, especially after what happened to you in the past. We both understand your remaining fears about accepting a man's affections, but what happened to you happened a long time ago. You should realize by now that not all men are like those who had harmed you in the past. Rojal would be good to you, and he wouldn't do anything to you to make you feel afraid or uneasy in his presence, you know that, Caline."  
  
"I know that, Aunt Gorna, but-"  
  
"You are not ready to commit yourself to anyone right now? That too is understandable, considering that you're still very young. But there is nothing wrong with having a steady beau at your age, if he is the proper one for you, and we both know that Rojal certainly is. Rojal has been very understanding, Caline, but he's not going to be for much longer, if you are seeing other young men besides him."  
  
"Rojal and I are not a couple yet," Caline reminded her in vain.  
  
"But you can be," Gorna argued. "But going out with someone else is not going to help to make that happen."  
  
"Kekron is my friend, a very good friend who has always been there for me," Caline said distressingly. "I don't see what is wrong with my seeing him; I like him very much."  
  
Gorna frowned heavily at this. She knew of the close bond between Caline and Kekron, and she had heard rumors that Kekron was seriously thinking of one day asking Caline, if she wanted to see him exclusively. Gorna was bullheaded, but she wasn't entirely unobservant; she had noticed the love and caring in Kekron's eyes for Caline, and she knew that Caline trusted Kekron implicitly, in a way that she had never been able to trust Rojal or any other young man.  
  
Gorna knew that Kekron was a good person, a family member that any Astorian Clan would be proud to have. She liked her nephew and was pleased with him and all he had accomplished already in his young life. But Kekron would never be anything more than a lesser Prince of Chloe and a Technician, and what good would that do Caline? Kekron couldn't bring to Caline what Rojal could-the highest rank possible for any woman in Astorian society, the title and position of Superior Gran. Why would Caline want to turn down a chance to be the wife of a Superior Granden and rule over her fellow Clan members for a young man who, by his own admission, did not relish fighting, and who preferred to invent and build rather than to be a warrior?  
  
No, she certainly couldn't allow this. Let someone else have Kekron; Caline was not for him; she was clearly meant for Rojal. Gorna was not about to allow Kekron to get in the way of Rojal and Caline becoming a couple; she vowed then and there to have a private meeting with him the next day. She would simply tell Kekron that a union between him and Caline was impossible. Kekron would surely back off and obey her easily…right?  
  
Maybe not. Gorna then remembered whom Kekron's father was-her own brother, Raakon, a man who, by Clan of Chloe standards and in Nama's own words, "marched to the beat of a different drummer". Long time ago, when Frieza's forces had invaded the moon of Chloe, Raakon had fought in his first battle heroically and successfully, but the fighting and killing had affected him so horribly that he had given up being a fighter for good. It was only when his and Gorna's little sister, Tayla, had been kidnapped by the Saiyans, that Raakon took up his sword and fists again and started to go back to his calling as a "healior" (a warrior who is also a healer). And it had been Raakon who had killed off the evil Sistrai warrior, Balair, once and for all during the War on Calmag.   
  
Raakon was once again a full-time healior, a true fighter, but if there were a nonviolent way to solve a problem, he would always take that route first. Raakon Chloe was a peaceful man, a man who preferred to fight with words and kindness rather than a sword or a ki blast or a fist. And he continued to remain that way; he was very firm in his beliefs about forgiving most enemies when they truly wanted to change and giving most wrongdoers a second chance, if possible, to become better people. In his own way, Raakon was as brave and heroic, if not more so, than many people in the Clan of Chloe, and Kekron, although not a warrior or a healior, was very much like his father. Like Raakon, Kekron was a man of peace, and yet just as brave and strong as his warrior and healior relatives. And most importantly, like his father, Kekron always believed in standing up for what was right, no matter what it cost.  
  
And if Kekron were even more like his father than Gorna had suspected, he would not be the sort of person to back down, if Gorna told him not to pursue Caline. He would want the words to come from Caline herself, and only then would he give up on courting Caline entirely. Kekron was a peaceable, reasonable young man, but like Raakon Chloe, he would be intimidated or bullied by no one, not even the very woman who would one day rule over him.  
  
Caline interrupted Gorna's thoughts. "Aunt Gorna, I am sorry, but I have to go now. Kekron is expecting me in less than an hour, and I must ready myself for him. Gooden boden fro noy!" And Caline gathered the folds of her silk caftan and hastily dashed out of the dining room before Gorna could say another word to her. Gorna, needless to say, was shocked with Caline so rudely leaving her behind like this. That was all right though; Gorna Chloe was not a woman to give up yet! She would make Caline see reason and see that she and Rojal were meant to be.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Caline had never been so relieved to escape Aunt Gorna as she had been just now. Panting and sweating with relief, she hurriedly scurried up the stairs towards her and Tayla's room. What was she going to do about Aunt Gorna and Rojal? Could Aunt Gorna truly make her see Rojal exclusively and eventually marry him without her consent? Caline's heart pounded, trying to break free of her body, as Caline rushed to her and Tayla's room.  
  
She was not far away from the bedroom when a plump hand determinedly seized her by her upper arm. Caline shrieked with alarm, as the unwelcome hand pulled her closer to the corpulent, jiggling body of Mikos Pearl.  
  
"My sweet little lemon-drop!" Mikos laughed. "Always in such a hurry, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes-yes, I am," Caline stammered. "And I am in one right now. I must go!"  
  
"Just a moment, my tempting buttery marshmallow," Mikos cooed, literally dragging her over to a divan. He plopped his heavy body down onto the velvety piece of furniture, and with one firm tug, he had poor Caline literally in his lap. Caline's eyes enlarged in fear, as Mikos drew her small, struggling body against his bloated, blubbery one.  
  
"Let me GO!" Caline screamed at him, beating at him in vain with her tiny, white fists.  
  
"Calm yourself, my dear," Mikos chuckled. "Did I tell you that you are looking very tasty? Good enough for me to gobble you up! May I have a nibble or two of you, starting with those cute little ears of yours?"  
  
"No!" Caline yelled. "Let me go! Why are you doing this?" She struggled against him. She then decided that she had no choice but to paralyze him, but before she could do so, he abruptly seized both of her wrists. He then transferred one of her wrists into his other hand, and that one hand now held both of her little wrists. Caline tried to twist and turn to get just one wrist free of Mikos's grip, but her struggles were useless. Caline was not of Astorian blood, so her ki was not automatically drained when her wrists were grabbed like it did with her Astorian peers, but she was still helpless. Like other Calmagians, she could only paralyze with her hands, and also like them, she required her palms to be involved in the paralyzing process.  
  
Mikos used his free arm to wrap it around Caline's waist and pull her up against him. Tears were flowing freely down her face by this time.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you, my darling little macaroon," Mikos purred, bringing his fat, feminine lips to her ear. "I just want to get to know you better, that's all."  
  
"Let me go, please," Caline sobbed. "Why are you doing this to me?"  
  
"Caline, Caline, just relax," Mikos said smilingly, nibbling on her earlobe. "It's this simple: I have entirely given up my pursuit of Tayla; you should be pleased to hear that. I decided that if Tayla would rather have a monkey than me, fine. I cannot do much for her poor judgment; I don't understand what she sees in Bendros other than his looks and his fighting ability, but oh well. It just wasn't meant to be. Bendros will suit her well, I suppose, although I would have been much better for her than him. But that leaves me free to pursue you entirely, my little sugar cookie of which I intend to take a few nibbles out of. I have decided that you alone, little one, are the lady for me…why even, my grandmother agrees! Now give Uncle Mikos a kiss!" He moved his mouth from her earlobe and puckered up his slick, plump lips, making sloppy kissing noises.  
  
Caline did the one thing that she thought that she could do, as those awful lips came scooting closer to her mouth: she spat into Mikos's face. Mikos looked at her in shock and disbelief, and his eyes narrowed menacingly. Caline recognized the anger in his eyes, and she braced herself for a retaliatory assault such as a slap in her face…she had seen that horrible gaze in the eyes of men such as Alberm or Filcor or Balair, and she had known, always known, what to expect.   
  
Mikos released the wrong hand to grab Caline's arm and shake her with-the hand that was holding her wrists captive. As soon as her wrists were free, Caline quickly paralyzed him, and Mikos's body stiffened on contact. Sobbing wildly, she pushed herself away from him, as Mikos's tubby form crashed to the floor.  
  
"You-you wenchi!" Mikos screamed at her. "How dare you?"  
  
"How dare YOU?" Caline shrieked. "I am sick and tired of disgusting men like you thinking that you can just grab and feel and kiss on me whenever you want! I am not a toy or a whore to be used whenever a man wishes! What is it about me that attract men like you to me? I just don't understand! Don't you ever come near me again, Mikos, and I mean it, or I will tell everyone! NEVER touch me again, NEVER!" She was sobbing loudly, as she backed away from him-and into someone else. Caline cried out and abruptly pushed away.  
  
"It's okay, Caline, I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
Caline looked at the speaker in amazement.  
  
"Did Mikos bother you?"  
  
Caline sobbed and nodded.  
  
The visitor stomped over to Mikos and kicked him hard in his gut. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself, you bastardi! An Intergalacticpol officer and Prince of Chloe by marriage trying to force yourself on a young girl! You ought to be thankful that you weren't hurt worse! And don't think that I won't tell Great-Uncle Gohan about this either! You deserve to lose your position with him, even if you were once his son-in-law!"  
  
He then left the moaning Mikos and held out his arms to Caline. Caline looked at him hesitantly with much fear in her cobalt-blue eyes, and her whole body began to tremble.  
  
"It's okay, Caline, you're safe now; you fought him back and proved your point. He won't bother you anymore, I promise you that Seven Moons Oath. I'm not going to hurt you, I swear it." And he slowly drew Caline closer to him, gathering her close. As he continued to speak to her softly, kindly, Caline's fear and tension began to ease, as he held her to him. She wept softly in his chest.  
  
"You're safe now, Caline, I'm here."  
  
"Caline!"  
  
Another young man came flying up the stairs. He had heard Caline's cries of terror, and he had flown with the speed of a missile to her aid. He stopped abruptly, however, when he saw Caline in the arms of another man, and his jaw dropped before he could prevent it.   
  
Caline looked back at him with all the sorrow and regret in her eyes, and now she felt suddenly ashamed. The young man holding her looked back at the newcomer with a mixture of surprise and suspicion. The newcomer looked at both of them, especially Caline, with his heart in his eyes.  
  
Kekron Chloe was trying to remain calm, but he was having a hard time seeing Caline in the arms of his own cousin, Dedron Chloe. 


	20. Jealousy

**Chapter Nineteen: Jealousy**

"K-Kekron?" Dedron asked, stunned. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask the same of you," Kekron told him quietly. He looked at Caline. "Caline, are you okay?"

"I-I am now," Caline stammered. "M-Mikos forced his attentions on me, and I-I paralyzed him! Th-that's why he's-he's on the ground now."

"I wouldn't have hurt her," Mikos growled.

Kekron focused his attention on Mikos now, deciding to deal with Dedron later. "You're not touching her again, do you understand me? I am going to report you to Great-Uncle Gohan. If I ever catch you near her again, I will-"

"No, Kekron, I will report him," Dedron told him firmly.

"I work for Great-Uncle Gohan," Kekron reminded him patiently. "I will contact him tonight."

"I was there right after it happened," Dedron said, just a bit tightly.

Kekron sighed heavily. "Why don't we both just tell him?" he said. He walked over to Caline and gently touched her shoulder. He was trying to remain steady, but it had been hard to see Caline accept comfort from someone that she herself had admitted that she feared. Caline eased herself out of Dedron's arms and went to Kekron, who slowly drew her to him. He was trying to sort out his feelings, ranging from pity and outrage for Caline to utter bewilderment that she would go to Dedron. He didn't fully realize it at this time, but he felt-hurt, and he didn't know yet quite what had caused that.

Caline felt guilty now, and she didn't exactly understand why. The ribbon of guilt twisted around her heart, weaving in and out. It took her a few seconds to understand her remorse, and why she was feeling it. She had seen anguish in Kekron's eyes, and she intuitively guessed that it wasn't because of Mikos.

Caline's heart felt to her like a cold, wet lump that wanted to sink into her shoes. She then remembered that same expression of anguish, mixed with disappointment in Kekron's face when she had told him before her first dinner date with Rojal and Aunt Gorna. He only had smiled sadly at her and said that he hoped that she would have a good time. She had seen right through the brave front that he was giving her and saw his pain at her accepting Rojal's invitation.

And then it came to her now why Kekron had looked so hurt.

He felt betrayed.

Caline was certain of it, and she felt worse than ever. Hoping to make it up to him, she hugged him tight, hoping that he wouldn't reject her.

"I better go," Dedron said quietly. "Let me know how you've been sometime…Caline." And with that, he walked away quickly without a backward glance or word. Caline looked at him leave, wanting to cry out a thank you, but he was gone before the words would come out of her mouth.

After Dedron had left, Kekron said in a low tone, "Are you sure that you're okay, Caline?"

Caline nodded, with her heart feeling heavier than ever. "I am sorry, Kekron," she whispered.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. You didn't do anything wrong," Kekron assured her as bravely as possible. He didn't like feeling the way that he was feeling at this moment, but he hadn't liked seeing Caline accepting comfort from Dedron either.

_But then what right do I really have to say anything?_ Kekron thought to himself._ I don't own Caline. I am not officially courting her…yet. Who am I to get upset or hurt just because I see her in the arms of another man? She does not have to answer to me for anything. Caline is free to see whomever she wants._

_But why am I feeling so hurt just now, so… betrayed? Why does it upset me so that Caline was allowing Dedron to hold her and console her? I can't stop Caline from seeing or talking to him, but, but-_

_But she should know better! That's why I'm feeling the way that I am! Caline knows what Dedron is like, especially with girls. He'd just wind up hurting her in the end. Oh, this is insane! Maybe Dedron has changed for the better, but why can't I believe it? Why can't I have some faith in him? Why can't I do as Father has asked me to and give Dedron a chance to redeem himself? I just can't bring myself to trust him a little…I just can't. And his gaining Caline's trust isn't helping matters either! I have to admit the truth…I don't want Dedron around Caline at all! Nor Rojal really, but Rojal wouldn't hurt Caline like I know that Dedron would._

_But still, it wouldn't bother me a bit, if those two were to go back home to Chloe tomorrow and leave Caline and I alone. I know that I'm being selfish; I feel that I am, but I-I don't like that Caline likes other men. I know it's awful, but I just don't like it!_

_Could I be…jealous? No way! I'm not the jealous type! That's not me! And I don't have any right to be jealous! I'm not courting Caline, but…I sure would like to, no, I would love to! I would love to be her one and only!_

Kekron looked down into Caline's fair face, and he smiled gallantly in an effort to cheer her up. He wondered briefly, for a moment, whether he should try to kiss her, but he decided against it. A part of him feared that Caline would panic and turn him away, and he wasn't ready to chance that just yet. He had to be for certain that there was a chance, even a small one, that Caline liked him as more than a friend before he tried anything with her. He knew instinctively that he would only get one chance to show her how he truly felt about her, how much he loved her, how he had dreamt on more than one occasion of her one day being his wife. If he messed things up and scared her away, causing her to view him as she had her other unwanted, lecherous suitors…he'd never forgive himself.

He and Caline had a strong bond, a close friendship, and if she didn't feel about him the same way that he felt about her…his expressing how he felt could make things awkward and painful between them. He didn't want Caline to see him as being no better than those men who had harassed or molested her in the past.

He felt more anguished than ever now. He had crushes on girls before, but he had never truly been in love until he had gotten to know Caline on Calmag. Just the way that she smiled at him and looked up to him made his day. He loved everything about her and accepted her fully, even the parts of her that weren't so pretty or easy. Every time that she looked at him, or smiled at him, or hugged him, or even just sat or stood near him made him feel like a Kai. She had become a part of him already, and he always felt bereft whenever they were parted for too long.

He loved her; he was certain of this, more certain of his love for her than he was of the sun rising every morning at the Palace of Chloe. But how could he show her how he felt without worrying or scaring her? How could he gradually determine Caline's feelings for him other than sisterly love?

He smiled to himself, suddenly coming up with a clever plan. He remembered Great-Nama talking long ago about an Earthling suitor of hers named Gohan, who had trained with her and the giant "Ox-Prince" under Master Roshi, the greatest martial artist on Earth at that time. Gohan, whom Great-Nama had named Great-Uncle Gohan after, had sent Great-Nama notes from a "secret admirer", and Great-Nama had been so intrigued and delighted, that she had spent days trying to figure out whom secretly liked her. Gohan's plan had worked, and he and Great-Nama stayed as a couple up until the time that Great-Nama had to leave Earth for good, so that she could go claim her birthright as Superior Gran of Astoria.

That's what he would do! He would have to get some help in penning the words just right, but he already had a love-letter expert at his request, although she didn't know it just yet.

He chuckled softly to himself. Petalia, of course! If anyone knew how a young man should write a love letter, Petalia would surely know what a girl would want to hear, how she would want to hear it.

Caline looked up at him wonderingly, as she heard him laugh, and she smiled in relief. She gave him another squeeze, and Kekron hugged her back, reveling in his plan to woo her. He prayed to Kami Orchida, the deity of Astoria, that his plan would work.

* * *

_The next morning, at around 11AM, Grainier Plains Time…_

"You've come to the right woman," Petalia assured Kekron confidently, as she and Kekron strolled around the courtyard. Petalia was carrying a packet filled with lavender notepaper scented with lilacs, plain white notepaper, and envelopes, along with a dark wooden case filled with calligraphy pens.

"And you promise that you won't mention how I feel about Caline to anyone?" Kekron asked her for the tenth time since he had approached her an hour ago at breakfast.

"Yes, Kekron, I swore Seven Moons on that promise three times already," Petalia said as patiently as possible.

"Sorry," Kekron apologized. "But if Caline were to find out too soon…"

"She won't, Kekron, now calm yourself. Now first of all, appearances, such as stationery, are everything. This lavender paper that smells like lilacs will do nicely. And if possible, attach a few flowers to the envelope before you deliver your message. And I will lend you my calligraphy kit."

"But I don't know how to write in calligraphy, like you do," Kekron protested.

"I'll tell you what," Petalia assured him. "You write what you wish to say to Caline on plain paper, and I will copy it onto the fancy paper. And now let's work on your delivery." She and Kekron sat down together on a wicker bench, and Petalia handed him a pad of plain paper and a pen.

"You mean how to deliver the letter without Caline suspecting it's me?" Kekron inquired.

"No! How to present yourself in the letter! You must be romantic, and every word that flows from your pen should be flowery and poetic; girls love to read those things from a man. Let's begin with when you first met her. What was your very first impression of Caline when Gracina first introduced her to the entire family?"

"I-I thought that she was very pretty and sweet, and I felt sorry for her after hearing later what she went through with Alberm."

"Hmm…" Petalia said thoughtfully. "Say this: _'Dearest Caline, my heart claimed you as its owner from the time that we met. When I first saw you, your golden radiance outshone your sorrow and flowed into my very being. The moment I cast my unworthy eyes upon you, I knew then that very few men wereworthy to even glance upon the moon-pearl charm of your face_.'"

Kekron was sure that he'd feel a bit silly writing that, but it did sound good to him. He wrote down the words with Petalia's help.

"Next," Petalia instructed. "How do you feel about her looks? What do you like best about them?"

"She has beautiful hair, and the prettiest blue eyes, and I love her smile and her ears…her ears are adorable," Kekron admitted, blushing a bit.

Petalia smiled, and within seconds she said, "Okay, so then you say, _'My sweet one, your hair is a ray of silken sunshine, your eyes are pieces of the clear summer sky, your smile is a sweet gift from the good spirits, and your exquisite ears are like two white rose petals trimmed with pink._'"

Kekron laughed nervously. "Petalia, your words are beautiful and well put, but that doesn't really sound like me. I'm afraid that I'm a bit more plainspoken, and Caline knows that."

"Caline is not supposed to know yet that you are sending these letters to her. Remember, you are her secret admirer. You are no longer just Kekron Chloe; you are the _secret admirer_, the man of Caline's dreams! A secret admirer must be more _poetic_, more _romantic_. Now just go along with me and write those words down."

Kekron did as she commanded, with her reminding him of what she had said earlier. When he had copied her words, Petalia added, "Now how much do you love her?"

Kekron was ill at ease at this point. He didn't really want to spout all he felt about Caline to Petalia; he had honestly been hoping that Petalia would just give him a few words of advice, not insist on his spilling all to her. But then Petalia was the expert on romance, not him.

"I love her with all my heart, I love her more than life itself, I would fight for her, protect her and even die for her," Kekron said shyly, blushing more than ever.

Petalia became quiet for a few moments. After a couple of minutes, she said, "Okay, so now you say, _'Caline, my love for you will last until all the stars in the universe dim and die. I will defend you against all evil and guard you and care for you with everything that is within me. My life belongs to you forever.'_"

Kekron smiled then, a genuine smile. "Now those lines I like," he admitted. "They say what I want to say, and they're not too mushy."

"Actually, I probably could come up with better," Petalia told him.

"No, I like those lines just how they are," Kekron said firmly, as he wrote the words down.

"Now conclude with, 'Sorry to be so brief, my dearest one, but I must stop here. But do not fret, my rose, for you shall hear more from me soon. Farewelli, mi luv, frum yur Secre Admireren (Farewell, my love, from your Secret Admirer)."

"Thanks, Petalia," Kekron told her, as he handed her his piece of paper. Petalia took the paper and tucked it into the packet with the fancier paper and envelopes."

"I will copy this for you," Petalia assured him.

"I really do appreciate this," Kekron told her.

"So do I," Petalia said brightly. "I've always thought that it was time that Caline found herself a beau, and she has refused to allow me to help her in the past. I did have several handsome young gents, warrior-types, which I had planned to match her up with, but once you told me how you felt about her, I knew then and there that you would be perfect for her. And if things work out like I know that they will, I will have another brilliant pairing to my credit."

"Another pairing?" Kekron asked, puzzled.

"Why Tayla and Bendros of course," Petalia said firmly, as if Kekron should have already known. "My scheming and my gorgeous dress and jewelry helped Bendros to notice Tayla much sooner; if I hadn't suggested that Tayla dress the way that she did before Esmera and Rudijal ruined the outfit, Bendros would have danced with Esmera most of the night. I taught Tayla to put herself out a bit more, and despite the disasters that occurred that night, she and Bendros wound up together-with some help from yours truly, of course. Bendros would have taken forever to declare his love to Tayla, if I hadn't intervened."

Kekron laughed politely, although he thought that Petalia really had very little to do with bringing Bendros and Tayla together. He knew that Bendros had loved Tayla for a long time, and that Bendros had been trying to talk to Tayla ever since Esmera had kissed Bendros in front of Tayla. In his eyes, Bendros and Tayla had finally become a couple just fine on their own, and if anyone had helped them, it really had been Gran Mauria Sahara, Bendros's mother. Tayla and Bendros had admitted as much themselves.

But if Petalia could truly help him to win over Caline, then Kekron would allow her to take whatever credit she wanted for bringing them together. If he won Caline's heart, Petalia could have all the glory.

* * *

_That evening…_

_Dearest Caline,_

_My heart claimed you as its owner from the time that we met. When I first saw you, your golden radiance outshone your sorrow and flowed into my very being. The moment I cast my unworthy eyes upon you, I knew then that very few men were not worthy to even glance upon the moon-pearl charm of your face._

_My sweet one, your hair is a ray of silken sunshine, your eyes are pieces of the clear summer sky, your smile is a sweet gift from the good spirits, and your exquisite ears are like two white rose petals trimmed with pink._

_Caline, my love for you will last until all the stars in the universe dim and die. I will defend you against all evil and guard you and care for you with everything that is within me. My life belongs to you forever._

_Sorry to be so brief, my dearest one, but I must stop here. But do not fret, my rose, for you shall hear more from me soon._

_Farewelli, mi luv,_

_Yur Secre Admireren_

Caline was blushing the entire time that she was reading this letter. It sounded so sweet, so sincere. Who would send her a letter this poetic? Caline ran some names through her head, pondering who was capable of writing such a romantic letter.

"I wanna see it!" a sweet, childish voice shrieked excitedly.

"No, Maylia, it's not polite to read other people's mail," Kekron gently scolded his youngest sister. Three-year-old Maylia, a feminine version of Kekron, was accompanying him and Caline on their informal date walking along the beach and boardwalk near the Harvest Isle shore. Kekron's parents, Raakon and Natala, had inadvertently picked the same night that their son was seeing Caline to go out for an evening on their own. The two couples had run into each other at a drink stand, and Kekron's parents had had Maylia in tow. The moment that Maylia had heard that Kekron and Caline were going walking along the boardwalk with its many shops and stands, she had wanted to go with them. Kekron and Caline generously offered to watch Maylia for a couple of hours so that Raakon and Natala could spend some time alone. Now the little brown-haired, blue-eyed girl was happily licking a giant, swirled lollypop that Caline had bought for her and tugging merrily at Kekron's hand.

He was thankful that he and Caline had finally been able to go out on their evening together. Last night, they both had postponed their date, and Kekron had left Caline in the safe company of Shalila and Dirkan, who both had been furious with Mikos Pearl. The Namek Superior Granden, in typical Dirkan manner, had been ready to murder the future Granden of Pearl, and the Astorian Superior Gran, in typical Shalila manner, had been ready to take away Mikos's right to become the next leader of the Clan of Pearl.

Mikos had just been released from the castle infirmary, and Gohan had angrily ordered him to Thresh with two months' suspension without pay hanging over his head. The suspension would begin immediately after Mikos's testimony against Vegeta and Nappa. Gohan had been furious with his former son-in-law and berated him for close to two hours over what Mikos had done to Caline. By now, Mikos would have arrived on Thresh, where Gohan had ordered him confined to the space station there until Mikos was to be sent home to the moon of Pearl of planet Astoria. Mikos had not only been suspended, but also ordered by Gohan to write a letter of apology to Caline for his actions before he left. The letter was sitting on Caline's dresser now, unopened. Caline was not ready to read it just yet, as she had been the secret admirer letter that had been sent by the same Grainier messenger who had brought her Mikos's letter.

Kekron barely managed to suppress a chuckle at seeing Caline read the letter. He was pleased to see the peach tinge of blush on her snowy face. He still felt that parts of the letter didn't truly sound like him, but he knew that he meant every word in that letter, even if it had been Petalia who had come up with the wording. However, he swore to himself that he would have more say on the next "secret admirer" letter to Caline, and the words would be more his own.

But Caline had seemed so happy and touched with the letter, and from what he could read on her face, she couldn't yet tell who her "secret admirer" was. She shyly folded up the letter and tucked it gently into her pink silk purse, which hung off her waist on a gold chain.

"I wish that I could show this to you, Kekron, but it's very personal," Caline said hesitantly.

"No problem," Kekron assured her. "It made you very happy, from what I saw."

Caline smiled bashfully. "It did," she admitted. "Whoever sent me this must be very good with words or know someone who is and had that person help with the wording."

"What is it, Callie?" Maylia chirped.

"A very special letter," Caline replied to her.

Kekron then led her and Maylia over to a wicker bench, and all three sat down on it together, with Maylia sitting in Kekron's lap, and Caline sitting as close to him as she possibly could, resting her golden head on his broad shoulder. As they watched the sun go down, she wondered dreamily if it could have been Kekron who could have sent such a letter, but it didn't seem like something that he normally would do. He was usually more upfront and straightforward, and if he felt anything for her other than friendship, surely he would have told her directly. Caline couldn't help wishing then that the letter had come from Kekron, but it seemed unlikely. Kekron was very kind and sympathetic and gentle, but he had never been known to be the poetic or romantic type.

As the sun set slowly over the water, a cool breeze wrapped around the trio and whistled a soft, low melody. The normal lavender sky deepened to a dark, velvety purple, as it embraced the dancing waves. The sun began to snuggle down into the gentle, frolicsome waters, like a child burrowing itself under dark, silken covers at bedtime.

The salty scent wafted from the Hop Ocean, and the frothy waves sculpted and molded new designs in the white sands. The low tide washed in and out, gently caressing the ivory shoreline, trailing its many fingers along the slope of the beach.

"Can we go to docks, Kekkin, please?" Maylia begged her oldest brother. Maylia was unable yet to pronounce Kekron's name correctly, so she had been calling him "Kekkin" ever since she had first tried using his name. She had the same trouble with Caline's name, so Caline was always "Callie" to her.

"You want to go to the docks?" Kekron asked her.

"Yes, yes, puh-lease!" Maylia pleaded.

"I'd like to get closer to the ocean myself," Caline added.

"Well, sure, why not," Kekron told his two favorite females, as he tried to put Maylia down. But Maylia clung to his neck.

"Carry me, Kekkin, please!" she demanded.

"For a little while, I will," Kekron told her, and Maylia rested her head on her brother's shoulder. She handed her lollypop to Caline, and she closed her eyes for a few moments.

"Are you tired?" Caline asked her kindly.

Maylia emphatically denied that, but a sleepy yawn betrayed her. Kekron laughed and patted her back. "Looks like someone's ready for bed."

"Noi!" Maylia declared firmly. "Don't wanna go to bed!"

"Okay, okay," Kekron assured her with a laugh, as they neared the docks. He sang a couple of Astorian ditties to her, making her giggle. She insisted on him singing the same songs twice. Caline smiled shyly at them, touched by Kekron's love for his small sister. Kekron didn't get to see his family as often as he would have liked to these days, but when he did, he was there for them. In some ways, Kekron's relationship with Maylia reminded Caline of her relationship with Ridikar when she had been a small girl, a happy relationship before their father, Amitar, had slowly turned Ridikar against her.

The water brushed up against the posts holding up the docks, as the threesome walked along the wooden planks. By now the sun was almost gone, and twilight was dominant. But the calm was ebbing away, with stronger winds blowing around the shore and the dock. The tide was rising, and the water was around the docks was getting deeper.

It was then that Maylia wanted "Kekkin" to put her down, so that she could run to the edge of the dock. "Don't get close to the edge!" Kekron ordered her.

Maylia excitedly ran near to the edge, but she stopped when her small foot came upon a loose plank. She buoyantly jumped down onto the loose plank with both feet, with the other end of the plank rising slowly into the air, like a seesaw.

"Maylia, stop!" Caline cried. "Don't jump on that plank!"

"But it's fun, Callie!" Maylia cried back.

"It's dangerous, Maylia!" Kekron told her. "Come back here to us!"

"'Kay, just a minute!" Maylia cried back, deciding on one more set of jumps.

"Now, Maylia," Kekron told her firmly, in the same stern tone their father used on occasion. Maylia recognized the tone and stopped jumping.

But she had obeyed Kekron too late, for at that moment, as if an unseen force was involved, the other end of Maylia's plank shot up sharply into the air, and Maylia fell off of the board. She screamed and flailed her arms frantically, but being unable to fly yet, Maylia's small body tumbled off of the edge of the dock and into the water.

"MAYLIA!" Caline and Kekron screamed.

"HELP!" she screamed in terror, for she could no more swim than fly.

Kekron and Caline raced along the dock to dash to Maylia's aid. Maylia was crying and writhing, with her little body being tossed about the rushing waves.

"HELP!" she screamed. Within the next few seconds, she sunk beneath the surface of the thrashing waves and disappeared.

"MAYLIA!" Caline screamed, gathering the folds of her caftan together to go into the water after the child.

"I'm coming!" Kekron cried, jumping off of the dock and plunged into the water. But before he could reach Maylia, someone else flew in out of nowhere, dashed into the waves, and snatched the drowning child out of the merciless water.

As a stunned Kekron broke free of the water's surface, Maylia's soaked rescuer landed gracefully onto the dock with the little girl in tow. He handed her to Caline, who took the sobbing, shivering child into her arms. Maylia was now crying and clinging to Caline when Kekron arrived.

"I drownded, Callie! I drownded!" Maylia sobbed in improper grammar. Tears were rapidly coursing down her plump cheeks.

"It's okay, sweetheart, it's okay," Caline soothed, as Maylia coughed and cried loudly.

"You're safe now," Maylia's rescuer assured her, as Kekron landed on the dock and hurried towards them. He was astonished to see Dedron Chloe patting Maylia's small back.

"Ded-Dedron, you saved her," Kekron gasped. He gave his sister a cuddle and asked if she was okay. Maylia sniffled out a yes, as Kekron dabbed and kissed her tears away.

"Yes, yes, you did, Dedron," Caline said a bit breathlessly, as she rocked Maylia in her arms the best that she could.

"You stopped me from getting drownded," Maylia choked out.

"How can we ever thank you?" Caline inquired.

"None necessary," Dedron wheezed, coughing out some water. "I'm just glad that I got here in time." He then produced a red plastic whistle out of his pocket and gave it to Maylia, who thanked her rescuer by blowing it loudly towards him until Caline shushed her.

"And so are we," Kekron told Dedron quietly. "So are we." He looked at Dedron, as if seeing a new person. "Perhaps you have changed for the better, after all."

Dedron looked at Kekron as steadily as he could. "I really am doing all I can to change," he whispered. "I don't expect you to forgive me right away, Kekron, but I hope one day that I'll earn everyone's forgiveness…and friendship."

But Dedron was no longer looking at Kekron, or even Maylia, who was quietly studying her new treasure, now that Caline had told her not to use it for right now. Instead, he was looking directly at Caline, longingly, almost hungrily, as a street beggar would look at a seven-course gourmet meal.

Kekron had been about to say that Dedron was well on his way to doing what he hoped, but the words died on his tongue the moment he saw Dedron looking at Caline too long. Caline seemed uncertain as to return Dedron's gaze, or look away. Finally, Caline favored Dedron with a kind smile.

"Thank you for saving Maylia's life," Caline told him softly. "We all greatly appreciate it, especially Maylia."

"Welcomen," Dedron replied. Dedron looked at Kekron briefly, as if waiting for him to say something. Kekron knew that he should add to Caline's thanks, but the words would not come out of his mouth, especially when he saw Dedron focus his gaze upon Caline again. Kekron hated himself at that moment, for all he could think of, other than relief that Maylia was safe, was that Dedron was looking too long at Caline. He tried to clear his mind of such ignoble thoughts about Dedron's too obvious interest in Caline and the nip of jealousy that had sprung inside of him. Caline was looking at Dedron appreciatively, but of course she would; after all, Dedron had saved Maylia's life, and he had been the first to comfort her when Mikos had accosted her.

Kekron knew that he had to make himself speak, especially words of gratitude to Dedron for saving Maylia's life, but before he could make the words come forth, Dedron smiled sadly and said quietly, "Well, I'll check up on Maylia later. I better go now and let you three get back to your promenade, or whatever it was that you three were doing."

"Wait, Dedron," Caline protested, wanting to do something in return for him. "We were about to have a late dinner…perhaps, maybe, you could…"

"No, Caline, I better not, but thank you anyway," Dedron told her bravely. "Gooden boden." And with that, he sprung off of the ground and flew away, like a sad gull.

Kekron watched him go, and he noticed Caline looking at him reproachfully. He felt worse then, knowing that he should have added to Caline's words of comfort and thanks. He hated for Caline, of all people, to be disappointed in him, and he felt deeply ashamed. Why couldn't he just let go of the past and forgive Dedron completely and move on?

"He has changed," Caline told Kekron in a tone just above a whisper. "Kekron, I know that you're not sure of that, but I am certain now. I am now starting to believe that Dedron is becoming a good man at last. The old Dedron would have never done what this Dedron did today and yesterday."

Kekron said nothing, couldn't speak even if he wanted to do so.

Caline, carrying Maylia, lightly touched Kekron's arm. "Kekron, I'm beginning to think that we all should give Dedron that second chance he has so been hoping for. It's the least that we can do."

Kekron was still quiet, too deeply buried in his thoughts and his shame to reply.

"Kekron?"

Kekron put on a brave smile similar to the one that Dedron had worn just before he left. "If you think so, Caline." Those were the only words that he could trust himself to say at the moment. He took Maylia from Caline's arms and hugged the child to him, resting his chin on her soaked shoulder. Maylia clung to Kekron's neck, too tired to make another sound.

He, Caline, and Maylia left the docks to find Natala and Raakon, and Kekron was strangely silent for the rest of his time together with the girls.

* * *

Dedron crawled under the dock, the same dock that Maylia had fallen off, and noticed a tall, angry, redheaded girl with dark skin, angrily picking splinters out of her palms and fingers. She shivered in the cooling winds of the night, as Dedron crawled over to her on his chubby hands and knees. 

The girl scoffed at the tall, husky boy with a shaved head, bright blue eyes, and fair skin. "Took you long enough," she scolded him. "I've been freezing under here. Do you have any idea how cold it gets down here at night?"

Dedron chuckled a sinisterly familiar Dedron-like sound. "I can warm you up, if you like, Ruli."

Ruli gagged. "Ugh, no thanks! Why don't you save that sort of thing for your wench, Caline?"

"Don't call Caline a wench," Dedron told her edgily.

"I call them as I see them. I don't understand the taste you and Kekron have in girls. What Caline can offer you two, I can't possibly imagine. She has no business acting so virginal around you two, especially since we all know that Alberm Dunlop broke open her garden gate."

"Virginal?" Dedron laughed. "You have no room to talk yourself, I'm afraid. I probably know better than anyone else here just how much more 'virginal' than Caline you really are."

"Listen here, you self-satisfied bastard! You don't need to refer to the small number of times that we slept together so crudely. Sure you were pretty good in bed, even though you called me Caline three times, something that I didn't appreciate, but other than that, you satisfied me fairly well. But the last time that we slept together, Dedron Chloe, was really the last time. I'm saving myself for Kekron now."

Dedron snorted. "You weren't exactly 'saved' the first time that I took you. I myself didn't object too strongly, for I like a girl with some experience, considering that I have plenty myself. Kekron, on the other hand, probably wouldn't know where to put his shaft, if he were with a girl. I don't know how you think that you would want to wind up with him. At least, I knew what to do with a woman." Dedron looked at Ruli lustfully for just a few moments. Ruli wasn't his normal ideal for a woman, for he preferred gentle-natured, fair-skinned, blond-haired, blue-eyed types, but she had been good in bed. The last time that Ruli and Kekron had been on Chloe, Ruli had been infuriated with Kekron spending all his time with Caline, and a bored Dedron had been without a female sexual partner for a long time, so one night on impulse, they had bedded each other. They found each other to be satisfactory lovers, but they had known even then that it was only lust between them. After Ruli and Kekron had left Chloe to go back to work for Intergalacticpol, she and Dedron never came together sexually again, although both of them harbored the memories.

"And I don't understand what you see in Caline, but nevertheless, we did agree to help each other get the people that we want. I was starting to worry that you wouldn't show up in time to save Kekron's baby sister, and that I was going to have to go rescue the kid myself. I had been running along under these docks listening to them, and I figured all that I would do was to grab her and yank her into the water, but when she started jumping on that plank, that's when the idea of flinging her in came to me. You took long enough to save her, didn't you?"

"I saved her, didn't I?" Dedron snapped at her. "You should just be thankful that Kekron and Caline didn't suspect that you were the one who pushed up the plank to make Maylia fall into the water."

"Yeah, and even then I thought that was going too far. It's going to be hard enough for me to look Kekron in the eye later, knowing that I endangered his little sister's life on purpose. I'm surprised that you can so easily talk to Caline, knowing that you waited until Mikos Pearl grabbed and felt on her before you came to rescue her. And you didn't really rescue her, did you, Dedron? She managed to save herself."

Dedron growled, "I didn't think that she was going to spit in Mikos's face and paralyze him before I could show up to save her from him. No, I didn't like hiding in another corridor while allowing Mikos to grab and kiss on my girl, but I figured, foolishly perhaps, that I would go dash in and rescue Caline from Mikos's slimy clutches. But Caline saved herself before I could intervene, so I didn't really get to be her hero. And then she turned to Kekron right after he showed up. As long as Kekron's around, I'll never have a chance with Caline."

"And as long as Caline's around, I'll never have a chance with Kekron. I know that you like the chit and want to screw her until your manhood falls off, but I hate her! What do you and Kekron see in her?"

"She has the best body I've ever seen, great tits, and nice, soft skin that just begs to touched. At least that's what I see in her," Dedron told her coolly. "And Ruli, I heard something the other day from Petalia that I didn't like hearing: did you threaten Caline and try to hurt her."

"She angered me," Ruli hissed. "The wench had the nerve to try to tell me off, so I was going to teach her a lesson, but that Tayla showed up, and-"

Dedron seized Ruli's arm and pulled her against him. Dedron's blue eyes darkened to black, as his strong fingers sank into Ruli's flesh. Ruli shrank inwardly, seeing the murderous glare in Dedron's face. Dedron tightened his grip on her, making Ruli cry out.

"You don't EVER threaten Caline again, do you understand me, girl? You are not to lay a finger on her; she's mine, and I don't want her harmed. The only one who will be marking her will be ME."

Ruli wasn't about to be intimidated, not even by someone who was three times stronger than she was, but she wisely decided not to push Dedron any further. She only replied huffily, wrenching her arm from him, "Fine! I won't touch the girl again. That's your job, isn't it?"

"You've got that right," Dedron told her, his good humor slowly returning. Ruli glared at him, rubbing her arm and noticing a yellowish bruise on it.

"You've got one hell of a grip," she said dryly.

Dedron chuckled. "You didn't object to my grip when we doing each other before, now did you?"

Ruli scoffed. "You don't have to be so crude." She threw her head back as haughtily as possible, saying, "I know one thing though, Dedron Chloe: when you finally get to screw the Princess Caline, she won't be able to do half the things with you in bed that I was able to do with you. Alberm Dunlop may have taught her a bunch of bedroom tricks, but she doesn't seem to want to put them in practice, ever."

"She will with me. I'll bring out the woman in her. When our time comes, she won't fear my touch or kiss. She'll be begging me to take her," Dedron boasted. He cast one last lascivious look at his former bed partner. "Just like you were the last time that we were together."

Ruli rolled her emerald eyes. "At times like this, when you speak like a crude servant boy, I almost feel sorry for my hated rival. Is she going to have to listen to you brag as much as I do?" She succeeded in pulling another splinter out of one of her palms.

Dedron laughed. "She's going to enjoy me so much that she'll love hearing every word that I have to say. I can already feel her sweet, soft, little body beneath me. I have no regrets trying to take her from Kekron, but I feel a little, just a little, bit bad about taking her from my best friend, Rojal. I know that Rojal is serious about courting her, and things have been sort of awkward between us lately, especially since I can't tell him how I feel about Caline."

"What are you going to do when he finds out that you're trying to bed his intended? Remember, you have to live with him, especially when he rules over you one day. Better consider, Dedron, whether it's really worth it."

"Oh, it is. Rojal, in some ways, is like me with women; don't worry, he can easily find another sweet girl to become his future Superior Gran. I was thinking of trying to get him and my lovely sister, Petalia, together. Of course I really don't like sharing my sister with anyone, but if I let Rojal have her, at least she'll be Superior Gran, and I'll have earned myself a higher position with my best friend when it comes time for him to rule. Petals has been after Rojal for years." Dedron picked up a blue hermit crab that had chosen a metal can for its home. He casually flung the crab aside, and while the poor creature was trying to get back on its feet, Dedron arose.

"Well, Ruli, I have to fly." He stretched luxuriously and smiled. "Tomorrow, I will be basking in the accolades of my appreciative family for my heroic rescuing of poor little Maylia. What do you plan to be doing tomorrow?"

Ruli sighed, "I'm visiting Prince Vegeta and Nappa. I'm going to examine their collars. The trial's only six days away, you know, and I volunteered to check the security of the collars. It'll be interesting to meet the infamous Saiyans that everyone seems to fear."

"They are tough," Dedron acknowledged. "But not that tough. I almost defeated Prince Vegeta myself years ago on Calmag, but Tayla intervened and defeated him. Just like that lapdog to take all of my glory. But I've got to play nice to her too, especially if I want to get into Intergalacticpol."

"So Caline's not the only reason for the 'new, nice Dedron' act…you want to work for Intergalacticpol, eh?" Ruli prodded.

"That's right, I do, even if it means having to put up with my lapdog rival. The way that things are going, she's going to be Bendros's permanent pet, instead of Great-Nama's. Don't understand why Bendros would want to screw a lapdog, but that's his business. Well, got to go, Rules; you be a good girl and don't touch Caline, do you understand me?" He said this final sentence with a deadly undertone, and Ruli drew back instinctively.

"No problem, Dedron," Ruli huffed bravely, not allowing him to see her fear. "I don't want to dirty my hands touching the girl anyway."

"Keep it that way," Dedron warned her, as he started to leave. Within seconds, he was gone.

Ruli shivered involuntarily after Dedron had left. He was truly dangerous, almost as dangerous as the Saiyans. But she tried to calm herself down. Once Commander Zarbon and the others showed up, and the Saiyans were free, Dedron would likely perish along with the rest of the Clan of Chloe family. Commander Zarbon had told her earlier that once the clearing of Grain began, no one but Prince Barley and Prince Kekron would be spared. Ruli hoped so; she didn't entirely relish the idea of an entire population and their visitors being destroyed, but she would almost be relieved, if Dedron perished. Sure, Dedron was good in bed, but his being a good lover didn't make up for his more shameful traits. Ruli shuddered, as she arose and dusted herself off. She didn't like Caline any more than she did Dedron, but for the first time since she met the princess, she pitied her.


	21. News And Trouble For Four Saiyans

Chapter Twenty: News And Trouble For Four Saiyans  
  
Five hours later, somewhere in space, outside of planet Lybell…  
  
"Raditz, are you awake?"  
  
Raditz yawned, after he hit the button on his scouter. He and Journa had bought the new scouters at the Luxury Heavens Hotel gift shop on Ritan. Scouters were more expensive on Ritan than they were in the shops on Frieza's mother ship, but the Saiyan couple had grudgingly paid the exorbitant prices for them. Raditz and Journa hadn't bothered to contact Vegeta and Nappa when they had first bought the scouters, fearing Vegeta's disapproval over them taking a vacation. They had tried to contact Vegeta and Nappa just before they had taken that final trip to the hotel's hot tub, but they had not received any response. At first, they had figured that Vegeta and Nappa were too busy battling or conquering planet Grain to answer them, and it was only until Frieza had let it slip that Intergalacticpol had imprisoned Vegeta and Nappa that they became worried.  
  
"Yeah, Journ, I am now. What is it?"  
  
"Raditz, you better really wake up. We've got problems."  
  
"What sort of problems?"  
  
"Look out the window."  
  
Raditz looked out the small porthole in his pod, and his eyes widened in horror when he saw that his and Journa's pods were caught in a glowing, green beam of light.  
  
"What the hell?" he exclaimed to his mate.  
  
"We're being captured," Journa's voice replied shakily.  
  
Raditz growled, with his huge body tensing into a combat position. He clenched his fists and gnashed his teeth.  
  
"Journa, have you tried to escape?" he asked.  
  
"Hell yes, I tried to escape, and I tried to wake you up, but you could sleep through a planet explosion! I even put on my pod's hyper engines, but it didn't do any good!"  
  
Raditz turned on his pod's hyper engines, but his pod didn't even budge an inch. It was like his pod was trapped in ice. He cursed in Saiyan and bashed the side of his pod with his large fists.  
  
"Those bastards are going to die!" he hissed.  
  
Raditz looked out the porthole again, as the beam pulled his pod and Journa's pod closer and closer to a gigantic, blood-red battleship that was square-shaped with four legs with square-shaped pods at the ends. His Saiyan eyes widened, as a rectangular door opened where the source of the light beams came from.  
  
And thirty minutes later, like a squat, red lizard with flies on its tongue, the crimson battleship drew the two silver pods into its opening and swallowed them both easily.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Moon of Thresh, Intergalacticpol Station #5777  
  
As Ruli readied herself for her visit with Vegeta and Nappa, her thoughts were elsewhere-on a certain Astorian Prince named Kekron Chloe. Kekron was everything that Ruli had ever dreamed of, and she had this fantasy that she and Kekron would wind up faithfully working for Frieza together. Of course once Kekron found out that she was a spy for Frieza, he would despise her for a time, but Ruli felt confident that she could convince him to forgive her. She cared for him so much, and she had to convince him soon to return her feelings. If Kekron fell in love with her, then he would be more likely to forgive her later once Zarbon and his comrades took him prisoner. At least that was she constantly told herself whenever what little conscience that she possessed would disturb her.  
  
Ruli was a brilliant young woman, but sadly, her brash confidence and superb knowledge of computers and technology concealed a mentally unstable nature. She thought that she loved Kekron, and perhaps she did in her own way, but she was really more obsessed with him than anything else. She was so certain that she and Kekron were meant to be together, and that Kekron would still love her somehow, if he were forced to work for Frieza. In Ruli's elaborate fantasies, she and Kekron would happily do what they were doing now, only for Frieza. Perhaps Frieza would even permit them to marry and start a family together. Ruli constantly dreamed about Kekron loving her and making out with her passionately amidst their inventions and blueprints. Yes, she could make Kekron happy; she knew that she could.  
  
But there was one thing that was standing in the way-that bratty, whiny Caline! And Caline's best friend, Tayla, was a nuisance now too, but Ruli would deal with Tayla later. Right now, in her personal life, Caline was the problem, the pest that had to be squashed at all costs, or at the very least kept out of Kekron's life entirely!   
  
But Ruli reluctantly put thoughts of Kekron and Caline out of her mind for right now, as she walked along, the sterile, gray corridors of the Intergalacticpol space station to Chief Gohan Chloe's office to report to him before visiting with Vegeta and Nappa. Finally, she arrived at the austere, Spartan office of the Intergalacticpol chief, and she could see Chief Gohan sitting at his desk, idling with some papers while a tall, dark-skinned woman was massaging his shoulders. Chief Gohan seemed much more focused on the attention of the woman than he was on the paperwork.  
  
Ruli looked at the slender, brown-skinned beauty tending to Chief Gohan's shoulders. She remembered that the woman's name was Hazel, a Human from planet Earth. Hazel, who had become Princess Hazel Carr-Chloe, and was now a Technician as a well a singer. Hazel, who had given Chief Gohan three half-Human, half-Astorian children, all of them already stronger than their Human mother. Ruli admired Princess Hazel Carr-Chloe's fashion style, if not her low strength.  
  
Ruli envied Hazel's hair the most; it was not soft like Astorian hair, but the thickness and the coarseness of it helped with the strange and interesting styles that the Human hair was often molded or sculpted in. Today, Hazel was wearing her hair in a series of cornrow braids, all held together with a polished wooden hairclip. Hazel was also wearing a scarlet, sleeveless caftan that went down to her ankles, and a silken yellow sash embraced her waist.  
  
Ruli felt like an intruder as she knocked on Chief Gohan's door. Chief Gohan called for her to come in, and Ruli did.  
  
"Hey, Ruli!" Hazel greeted her brightly in her usual informal way.  
  
"Well, greetiens, Ruli," Chief Gohan told the girl warmly. "You are here to examine and double-check Prince Vegeta and Nappa's maximum security cell, I see."  
  
"Yes, I am," Ruli told him.  
  
"Good," Chief Gohan told her and arose. "Come with me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're a cute little thing," Nappa purred seductively.  
  
"Why, thank you, handsome. You're quite a hunk, you know."  
  
Nappa chuckled. "Yeah, don't I know it!"  
  
Nappa smirked through the window in the cell door at the adorable Honeybee Cornsilk, a half-Papillionian, half-Astorian prison guard from the Clan of Cornsilk. Nappa had wasted no time in befriending the petite, very curvy, brown-haired, blue-eyed nineteen-year-old girl, whose Papillionian mother had insisted on giving a Papillionian name. Honeybee smiled as she ran her slender dark hand threw her sugar-brown curls, another gift from her Papillionian mother. She fluttered her diaphanous sky-blue butterfly wings flirtatiously at the Saiyan prisoner.  
  
"So, gorgeous, how come you don't have a boyfriend or a mate just yet?" Nappa wanted to know.  
  
"I've been waiting for someone like you," Honeybee giggled.  
  
Vegeta, on the other side of the cell, was scowling heavily at Nappa in disapproval. He didn't approve of Nappa flirting with an Intergalacticpol prison guard, let alone one who was descended from the Astorian race. But considering that he had been fantasizing about Tayla Chloe lately, he couldn't reproach Nappa for flirting with someone of Astorian blood.   
  
"It should make you happy to know, Nappa, that I'll be on this section of the prison ward all week," Honeybee told Nappa happily. "I'll see that you and your partner get some extra food, just like Saiyans like it."  
  
"I'd appreciate that, beautiful, thanks," Nappa said warmly. "We don't get fed enough in here, you know."  
  
"Poor fellows," Honeybee cooed. She fluttered up until her eyes were directly in contact with Nappa's. Nappa flashed her a sexy grin, and Honeybee nearly melted.  
  
"So tell me this," Honeybee said in a breathy voice, "are you two really as dangerous as everyone is making you two out to be?"  
  
Nappa laughed, crossing his huge, muscular arms. "Nope, babe. We're much more dangerous than that."  
  
The corridors of the prison ward shook as the heavy, orange body of Boja came swaggering down towards Vegeta and Nappa's cell, carrying two trays of food. "Honeybee!" he roared at the cute prison guard. "What the hell are you doing consorting with the monkeys? Guards are not supposed to fraternize with prisoners."  
  
Nappa secretly mocked Boja, imitating his arrogant manner and demanding traits perfectly. Honeybee giggled then, for she didn't like Boja any more than Nappa and Vegeta did.  
  
"Just what is so funny, miss?" Boja asked angrily.  
  
Honeybee tried to become sober, but she couldn't succeed. "Lay off and relax, Boja! Stop being so hard on these two handsome boys, especially Nappa here."  
  
"Stop flirting with them, Honeybee; they're dangerous criminals," Boja growled at her.  
  
"But they're sexy dangerous criminals," Honeybee declared with a merry laugh.  
  
"You wouldn't think they were so sexy, if you saw them on a full moon," Boja told her nastily. "Then the monkeys go ape, turning into huge, smelly out-of-control gorillas who mindlessly tear up a planet with seconds. I've seen apes like them destroy my home planet, and I've hated all Saiyans since! Yeah, Honeybee, you just go ahead and keep playing with them and see where it gets you. If those two primates were loose, they'd either destroy you or rape you a hundred times over, just like they did to your fellow Astorians in the years before Shalila Chloe saved Astoria from them."  
  
Vegeta and Nappa had their fists clenched, and sweat was beading on their angry brows. Vegeta desperately wished that he could rip out of all of Boja's orange fur and shove those little red horns of his down his throat. Nappa furiously pounded the cell door with his ham-sized fist repeatedly, frightening Honeybee away from the cell. Both Saiyans were now cursing Boja in Saiyan.  
  
Boja laughed, not fearing the Saiyans' anger in the least. "See, Honeybee, the monkeys are already going ape! I better feed those gorillas before they tear up the cell!" He said in a sickening, patronizing voice to the Saiyans, "Now, calm down and be good little monkeys, and you'll get fed today! Bad little monkeys don't get food, you know."  
  
"You don't need to talk to them that way, Boja," Honeybee protested.  
  
"Aw now, Honeybee, they're no better than beasts," Boja said in that awful cloying voice of his. "And beasts have to be disciplined, like bad pets!" He cooed to Vegeta and Nappa, "Down, monkeys, down good little apes, or you two won't get food today! We don't feed bad monkeys here!"  
  
"Shut up, you bastard, or I'll rip your heart out!" Nappa hissed through the cell.  
  
"That's enough, Boja, or I'm reporting you."  
  
Boja turned around to see a frowning Wrinks glaring at him in disapproval. "I didn't touch the smelly monkeys."  
  
"Stop talking to them like that," Wrinks ordered him. "They're still living beings, criminals or not. Anyway, we need to take them out. They have a visitor that Chief Gohan permitted them to see. A tech type who wanted to examine the collars and meet the Saiyans personally."   
  
"We have a visitor other than our lawyers?" Vegeta inquired with interest. He was now at the door of their cell, and he had given Nappa a look that told the bald Saiyan to calm down.  
  
"Yes, Prince Vegeta," Wrinks told him. "A young girl, cute for a humanoid, although I'm more partial to my own kind."  
  
"A lady visitor," Nappa said with a grin. "This should be interesting."  
  
"Control yourself, Nappa," Vegeta warned. "We don't need any additional trouble."  
  
"Yes, control yourself, monkeys," Boja jeered. "Yes, I know it's impossible for wild apes like you two to control yourself around humanoid women, but you two primates don't have a choice." He then opened the small window of their cell and passed two trays of food to them, one at a time. If Nappa hadn't been starving, he would have shoved the food back in Boja's face, but since he and Vegeta both were hungry, he grudgingly accepted the meager (for a Saiyan) rations.  
  
"That's it," Boja patronized sweetly. "You two eat like good little monkeys; make sure you use what few table manners that you chimps have when eating. He looked through the window and chuckled, as Nappa and Vegeta began on their meals. "That's good! You're doing good, not making much of a mess like you two apes normally do!"  
  
Vegeta was having a harder time each second in keeping his temper in check. He silently swore to himself that if he and Nappa were ever free again, that fat, orange, red-horned bastard would be the first to be sent to the next dimension.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Journa growled in frustration, as she looked out the porthole of her pod. Five of her and Raditz's captors were looking at them through large, shining humanoid silver eyes. The humanoid captors had rabbit-like ears sprouting from the sides of their heads, and all of them were short and emaciated, with their well-defined ribs pushing to escape from their torsos. They wore no clothing above their waists, not even the women. Journa cringed at seeing the flabby, deflated humanoid female breasts.  
  
One of the topless women, a tiny being with long, stringy, moss green hair, scuttled over to Journa's pod and rapped hesitantly on the porthole. She then wiggled her fingers towards herself, gesturing for Journa to come out. Journa cautiously turned on her scouter to examine the woman's ki level. A ki level of only fifteen.   
  
The Saiyan warrior princess tested the levels of the woman's companions. Not one ki level higher than twenty. No real threats to her and Raditz at all.  
  
Journa breathed a sigh of relief. Nevertheless, she put up her guard, as she pressed the button to open her door. She looked menacingly at the scrawny woman; perhaps she could force this weakling to tell her how to get out of this weird place. Her tail swished back and forth like a snake ready to strike, as she crawled cautiously out of her pod.  
  
"Fouka!" the scrawny female exclaimed happily, jumping up and down. Journa's eyes never left this bizarre creature for a moment.  
  
The woman's companions began to exclaim, "Fouka! Fouka! Wy aliv!"  
  
Journa walked boldly over to the thin lass. "First question," she told the stranger coolly. "Why in the hell did you bring us here?"  
  
The woman merely grinned while displaying sharp, yet rotted teeth. Journa nearly retched at the sight, but she kept her steely Saiyan resolve. "I asked you a question, woman: why did you bring us here?"  
  
"Fouka!" the thin woman cried happily.  
  
"Are you stupid, or do you just not understand Standard?" Journa hissed.   
  
"Fouka, fouka, fouka!"  
  
"SLAM!"  
  
Journa turned her attention away from the odd woman to see Raditz shoving a rabbit-eared boy up against the side of Raditz's pod. The boy sobbed in fear as Raditz's huge fist closed around his pencil-thin neck.  
  
"Raditz!" she cried aloud.  
  
"Don't worry, Journa," Raditz told his mate. "We're getting some answers here, if we have to pick off what little flesh these weaklings have left." He hissed in an icy tone to the young lad, "Listen, brat, why did you and the others bring us here? How do we get out of here? Tell us now!"  
  
"Fouka!" the boy growled, baring a mouthful of cavity-ridden, pointy teeth.  
  
"Do you speak Standard?" Raditz demanded to know.  
  
"Fouka!"  
  
"Raditz, I don't think that they understand us," Journa told him. "They either don't speak Standard at all, or they're ignoring us deliberately, or they're just plain stupid."  
Journa was about to leave to go to her mate, but the rabbit-eared woman began to sniff around Journa's muscular legs. She brushed a bony finger against Journa's thigh and pinched it lightly. The Saiyan princess was about to grab the woman's neck, but the woman made the mistake of seizing Journa's tail and sinking what good teeth she had into the soft, plump appendage.   
  
"OUCHHHH!" Journa screamed out in pain, as the tiny female bit off a bite-size chunk of Journa's tail. The woman fell away from her victim and happily gobbled down her prize. Journa clenched her fists, ready to mash up her gaunt attacker.  
  
"You're dead, fool!" she hissed, but the woman started laughing happily and pointing to Journa, but looking at her friends. "Gui Fouka! Wy aliv! Gui, gui fouka! Wy feati!"  
  
Journa abruptly seized the woman by her neck and punched her in her mouth. But the woman then chomped down onto the knuckles of Journa's medium-sized fist, drawing blood and stealing a good piece of flesh from above her middle finger knuckle. The woman continued to gnaw at Journa's fist with her razor-sharp teeth until Journa ripped her away from her hand and flung her across the floor.   
  
Journa quickly raised her hand to decimate the vicious creature with a ki blast, but before she could do so, three of the rabbit-eared men hurled themselves upon her and began to bite and chomp at her arms and legs with their jagged teeth. They were deliberately eating away at her flesh, trying to eat right down to her bones.  
  
She tried to shake off her attackers, but they were too fast for her. They were weak physically, but their teeth and jaws were strong, and they were quicker than lightening, as they feasted upon Journa's limbs, like starving beasts.  
  
"RADITZ, HELP ME!" she screamed.  
  
But Raditz couldn't, for he was fighting off six rabbit-eared men, who too were devouring his body, as they ripped out huge pieces of flesh. Raditz thrashed and shook like an enraged bull, but the grip of the sharp teeth and powerful jaws was too strong, even for the powerful Saiyan to handle quickly. The hungry creatures managed to shove the huge Saiyan to the ground, as they continued to eat away at him. Raditz screamed and shouted, as one of them started biting at his face.  
  
Journa was alternating between crying and growling, as two more rabbit-eared beings joined their friends in dining upon her body. The sharp-toothed attackers showed no mercy for either of their victims, as they bit and gnawed at them here and there.  
  
As they struggled against their assailants, the Saiyans knew that they would have to work fast. They wriggled and writhed, trying to concentrate enough to raise their ki levels to throw the ferocious little beasts off of them before it was too late.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ruli sat down at the gray table in the visitors' room nervously awaiting the arrival of the infamous Prince Vegeta and Nappa. Chief Gohan hadn't liked the idea of leaving her alone with the two Saiyans, but Ruli insisted that if Matis Squatt and Ayala Tirstyn were allowed to see Vegeta and Nappa alone, then she should be allowed to do the same. Chief Gohan had reluctantly allowed her to be alone with them, but only on the condition that a guard would be outside of the visitors' room, should she need protection.  
  
Ruli fiddled nervously with her hidden scouter, as the huge, orange prison guard known to her as only Boja escorted Prince Vegeta and Nappa into the visitors' room. The Saiyans were wearing plain, beige shirts and trousers with numbered badges on the fronts, typical Intergalacticpol prison garb. Following behind them was the guard who resembled a pile of dung known as Wrinks.  
  
"You sure that you want to be left alone with these primates, cutie?" Boja asked the girl in a cooing voice. "These two beasties here might ravish your lovely body the moment that we leave you alone with them."  
  
"I can handle myself," Ruli told him confidently.  
  
Boja chuckled, finding the redheaded Ruli attractive. "If you think that you can handle a couple of apes, sweet'ums, then maybe I should take you out for a date sometime? I've always had a thing for humanoid redheads; you do have a sweet body, if not very well-endowed."  
  
Ruli told him icily, "I'd sooner go out with Vegeta or Nappa than with a haystack with an overly inflated opinion of himself."  
  
Boja glared at her, as Vegeta and Nappa chuckled. Vegeta smirked, liking the girl's spirit. Happy to see Boja put in his place, both Saiyans confidently walked over to the seats across from Ruli. Boja and Wrinks continued to hang around.  
  
"Could we get some privacy, please?" Ruli asked them edgily.  
  
"C'mon, Boja, let's go," Wrinks told his colleague.  
  
"Fine with me. If the sharp-tongued girlie here wants to be alone with two apes who would just try to get it on with her, she's welcome to them," Boja sneered nastily, as he walked out of the room with Wrinks. Ruli, Vegeta, and Nappa were relieved to see the men go.  
  
"I have some good news for you guys," Ruli told the Saiyans after Wrinks and Boja were safely out of earshot.  
  
"And what good news would that be?" Vegeta inquired. "And just who are you anyway?"  
  
Ruli smiled. "A friend."  
  
"We don't have friends," Nappa told her curtly. "Not many anyway."  
  
"Oh, you'll think of me as a friend after I tell you my news," Ruli told the two dangerous men sweetly. She bent her head down to the table and beckoned the Saiyans to follow her. Her confession, "I am a spy from Frieza," was revealed in a whisper.  
  
The two Saiyans laughed loudly. "You, a spy?" Vegeta jeered. "Aren't you a bit young?"  
  
"A tad," Ruli replied. "But I was trained under Narvo Norbrook, the Calmagian spy who was once general of the CRP, the one who mysteriously vanished. Frieza assigned me to take his place after my mentor vanished. You see, gentlemen, General Norbrook took very good care of me until he disappeared; my father, who was alive at the time, thought that Norbrook was training me for a job working as a technician for the CRP. Then when Father died, my uncle tried to marry me off to some bastard three times my age, but I fled from him, and Frieza assigned me to go to Astoria with the Astorians. But I'm sure that you guys really don't want to know my life history."  
  
"Not particularly," Vegeta told her bluntly. "Though I personally like how you told off that imbecile, Boja. Now why are you really here?"  
  
Ruli smiled again, ignoring Vegeta's previous rudeness. "Commander Zarbon has sent me with a message for you two."  
  
"Let me guess: Frieza's leaving us here to rot," Nappa replied coldly. "I wouldn't be too surprised."  
  
"Nope," Ruli told him brightly. "Not this time. Frieza has ordered Commander Zarbon, Commander Jaden, and Commander Diamonique to come rescue you three. They're on their way to Grain now, as we speak. An Intergalacticpol swanship is carrying them here, with the officers thinking that they are escaped sex slaves-"  
  
Nappa interrupted her, laughing loudly at that last sentence. "Who in the universe would want Zarbon or Jaden for sex slaves, or even think that anyone would want them for sex slaves, I can't imagine!"  
  
Vegeta chuckled. "Some people might mistake Zarbon for a sex slave. He looks effeminate enough."  
  
Ruli couldn't help but smile. She had met both Commander Jaden and Commander Zarbon personally, and she couldn't help but agree with the Saiyans on their comments. But then Commander Jaden did know how to shape-shift, and Commander Zarbon was clever, if a bit too feminine for her liking. "Anyway, gentlemen, they are here to rescue you, and if I can get the codes to your collars, we might be able to free you two much sooner, before the trial."  
  
"And if you can't?" Vegeta asked quietly.  
  
"Then Commander Zarbon plans to fix the trial. He knows someone on the RIC."  
  
"What about the Grainier mission?" Vegeta inquired. "Will that still be carried out?"  
  
"Oh, once you guys are free, you will have to go right back to work, from what Commander Zarbon told me," Ruli replied. "And yes, you two still have to capture Prince Barley. I've met him once, and I personally think that Frieza's wasting his time. The boy is strong for a Grainier, but hardly worth the time being wasted on coming after him."  
  
Vegeta privately thought so too, even though he himself had not met the Grainier prince. "He can't be that great, if they have to hire a bodyguard for him. Tayla Chloe's fame must spread wider than I suspected, for royals of a strange planet to make her their son's bodyguard. Not that it would do her any good, if I could get to Barley. I could easily take the girl now; she couldn't have become that much stronger, and I've been training harder ever since the last time we battled."  
  
Nappa joked, "Not that my prince wishes to kill her now. Last time they fought, he wanted to take her to the next dimension; now, he just wants to take her to the next bedroom, eh, Vegeta?" He chuckled at his own words.  
  
Vegeta shot him a deadly look, and Ruli kept her face carefully expressionless. Nappa quickly realized that no one was finding his tasteless joke funny. But Nappa's crack about Tayla kindled Ruli's new curiosity about Vegeta's interest in the famed Astorian princess.  
  
"So you want Tayla Chloe for yourself?" Ruli dared to ask the Saiyan prince.   
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes and frowned at her, not answering her question. He still dreamt as much as ever about making his Astorian archenemy his new bed partner, but he wasn't about to elaborate on his fervent attraction to Tayla to this strange, impudent girl. His new interest in conquering Tayla sexually was none of Ruli's business.   
  
Ruli took the hint and questioned no further about Vegeta's desire for Tayla. But she did permit herself a secret, smug smile. She suspected that Vegeta was more interested in Tayla than he let on; if he had no interest in her, he would have said so immediately.  
  
*So Prince Vegeta wants Princess Tayla…hmm…this information just might come in handy. Too bad I can't let Dedron know what I really do for a living; he'd love to know this tidbit. He's hated Tayla's guts for years, he said. I just figured out the perfect revenge on Tayla for bullying me the way that she did…find her a pureblooded Saiyan master to play with her! Hehheh, well I'll just have to wait until Prince Vegeta and Nappa are freed, and then I'll be happy to lead Prince Vegeta straight to dear Tayla. *  
  
"So is there any other pertinent information for us to know?" Vegeta asked.  
  
Ruli told him no, leaving out the information about the orders to capture Kekron Chloe for now. She feared for Kekron's safety at the hands of the two Saiyans in front of her; she already knew well the past animosity between the Astorians and the Saiyans. She arose and said as steadily as possible, "Why don't I go ahead and examine your collars."  
  
"Can you undo them at all?" Nappa asked, as Ruli began to inspect the workings of his collar.  
  
"She already said no," Vegeta told him irritably. But he was only mildly annoyed, for now that the news had sunk in that he and Nappa would be rescued, he was relieved. He then grinned to himself; he would have a chance to avenge himself and Nappa against Bendros Sahara and Mikos Pearl for arresting them. They would finally be able to teach the Clan of Chloe a lesson that they would never forget, and complete the Grainier mission, so that Frieza would stay off of their backs. And, probably the best part of all, he would get to face Tayla Chloe once more. For the first time since he had laid eyes on the newly matured Astorian princess, Vegeta allowed his fantasy of obtaining her to become a realizable goal.  
  
He chuckled softly to himself. *It won't be long, sweet little Tayla. Soon, princess, you and I will meet again…and this time I will be the one who conquers. I always keep my promises, Tayla Chloe, as you'll find out soon enough. Yes, princess, once I finish what I was supposed to do, you will be mine. *  
  
But there were some things that he had to handle first. Acquiring his freedom for starters. He was not going to let the RIC convict him and Nappa. They were not going to Zelthar to become no better than slaves for the so-called side of good. He hated waiting, but right now, it was all that he could do. Matis Squatt and Ayala Tirstyn were sharp, intelligent attorneys, and they were pulling out all the stops to see that he and Nappa would not wind up imprisoned for life or executed. He would have to see that those two would be rewarded richly in some way.  
  
But there was not much time left; the trial was only five days away, the trial that was supposed to determine his and Nappa's fates. Matis Squatt and Ayala Tirstyn had been working night and day to create the perfect defense for the Saiyans, but Vegeta knew that quite a bit of the fight for his and Nappa's lives would fall on him and Nappa themselves-and unfortunately, also on Zarbon, Jaden, and Diamonique. He hated to be indebted to the Top Elite officers for freeing him and Nappa, but right now there were no other options, and he knew it. Nevertheless, he could smell the faint scent of freedom coming closer and closer.  
  
He became so deeply immersed in his thoughts that he paid no mind to Ruli carefully studying the workings of his collar.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was Raditz who first gathered together all his power. He was through with the demons using him as a meal. He powered up, and a bright, blinding light burst forth from his muscular body. The force of the ki startled the ravenous creatures so much that they tore their teeth free of the Saiyan. When Raditz powered up further, the impact of his increasing energy blew the vicious beings off of his body. The little monsters scampered away from Raditz as quickly as possible.  
  
The rabbit-eared attackers were terrified now, as Raditz raised his palm towards them. Orange light broke free of his palm and shot out in an electrifying ball towards the starving creatures. The long-eared assailants shrieks nearly busted the eardrums in Raditz's ears, as the crackling, burning ball of ki fried away their bodies. The light was blinding, and even Raditz had to cover his eyes, until the light dimmed.  
  
Raditz's eyes were closed, so he didn't notice yet that Journa had thrown off her foes as well by powering up. Journa had shot two globes of ki from her hands, and they had exploded onto the enemies at the same time as Raditz's had. Raditz fired two more blasts to be on the safe side, and Journa fired three more, and both of them had to squeeze their eyes shut as blinding light engulfed the cavernous port.  
  
When the light had faded, and the smoke had cleared, the large port was filled with the stink of rotting, burning flesh and ashes. Black and gray curls and puffs of smoke decorated the air. But the trouble wasn't over yet, for at that moment, hordes of hungry, long-eared creatures came rushing down two flights of stairs that were on opposite sides of the room.  
  
"FOUKA! FOUKA! Wy aliv! GUI FOUKA!"  
  
"My guess is that 'fouka' means food in their language!" Raditz called to his mate.  
Journa had guessed so too, but she wasn't interested anymore in trying to decipher what their captors were saying. Instead, she was firing a series of small, but quick ki blasts at the rushing army of hungry people. Each blast burned away an attacker quickly, as a laser would fry a piece of fruit.   
  
Journa then crossed her wrists in an X position, and she balled her hands into fists, with two fingers (her index and middle fingers) of each fist standing up, until her fists resembled the heads of rabbits.   
  
As more of the horrendous beings ran towards her, she screamed, "FOUR FINGER FLASH!" and four red ki lasers shot out from her four pointing fingers and crashed into the entire section of long-eared creatures, disintegrating all of them at once.  
  
Meanwhile, Raditz had used two huge, electrifying ki balls to reduce his enemies to piles and piles of goop and ashes. Within the next twenty minutes, more of the foes came dashing down those two flights of stairs, but all of them quickly met the same fate. And after ten more minutes, there wasn't a living creature left in the huge room, except for Raditz and Journa.  
  
After five more minutes there was silence, as Raditz and Journa checked their scouters to detect any more signs of life. None were detected. The Saiyan newlyweds knew then that they were alone on the battleship. And it was only then that they took time to examine their numerous, bleeding wounds. Their tails, arms, and legs were covered in bloody, jagged bite marks, and part of Raditz's face contained gory bite marks as well. Blood flowed freely from some of the injuries while it only seeped from a few. The weary Saiyans hobbled over to each other and embraced, holding each other tight, despite their severe bite wounds. Journa licked Raditz's face in sympathy, as he moaned. They wrapped their arms around each other's necks, as they stumbled slowly over to Raditz's pod, where the majority of their medical supplies were stored.  
  
Within ten minutes, Raditz was sitting down with his back resting against the side of his pod, as he lovingly cleaned and tended to his mate's sores and injuries. Journa was sitting with her back facing towards her mate, as he slowly and carefully treated her. When he was done, she would do the same for him, and she had wanted him to be ministered to first, but Raditz had refused.  
  
Raditz buried his nose in Journa's auburn hair, as he bandaged a wound on her shoulder. He turned his face and leaned his stubbly cheek against the back of her head. Journa turned towards him and nestled carefully into his chest. Raditz put a beefy arm around her and held her close.  
  
"I need to take care of you now," she whispered.  
  
"Not yet, Journ, not yet," Raditz told her hoarsely. "I'll be fine, 'less you object to me bleeding on you."  
  
"Nah, but you're hurt worse than I am."  
  
That was true, but Raditz still refused to move. "I've taken worse injuries," he persisted. He felt okay for now, just holding his mate close to him. Both of them closed their eyes wearily, allowing themselves a few minutes of rest.  
  
"You okay, Journ?" Raditz moaned.  
  
"Am now. Are you?"  
  
"Am now that I'm holding you. I'm not hurt that badly."  
  
"You're one of the worst liars that I know of, Raditz."  
  
Raditz managed a feeble chuckle.  
  
"I…tell you though, Journa, that…I'm not lying…when I say that I don't know what I would do, if I…lost you for good. You're everything to me, you…know that, right?" Like most Saiyan males, Raditz was more a man of action than a man of words, and he didn't express his affection to his mate verbally very often.   
  
But Journa always knew that he cared for her, loved her, more than anything, even fighting. She murmured against her mate's chest. "'Course I do, Raditz. Never told you this, but…I never had any regrets 'bout defying my father and my brother to become your bonded mate. Not once did I ever think of leaving you for another. You're, you're my life…everything in the universe to me. I…could never care for anyone, as much as I care for you. You and Vegeta, and maybe Nappa, are the only people that I give a tail about…but you are definitely first…always." Her low voice was becoming sleepy.  
  
Raditz smiled with what strength that he had, as he used his less injured hand to touch his mate's stomach. His scouter then beeped suspiciously, detecting a strange source of ki. His eyes widened, as he gently pressed his huge palm against Journa's flat stomach that was covered only with her armor.  
  
Journa's stomach had always been flat, but something was not quite normal...  
  
Raditz groaned heavily. He couldn't believe that he hadn't discovered this before. How could he have missed this? And his scouter only now just detected it?  
  
He was too tired, however, to go into complete shock, so he said drowsily, "Journ, guess what?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Um, check your scouter."  
  
"O…kay," Journa said, puzzled, as she did-and learned what Raditz had.  
  
"Oh…no," she said slowly, too slowly.  
  
"Oh…yes," Raditz told her in a low tone. The knowledge was sinking in, as he rubbed Journa's metal-covered stomach once more.  
  
Journa's stomach had always been nice, smooth, and flat.  
  
But it wouldn't be flat for long.  
  
Journa's eyes widened in worry and dismay.  
  
"Oh, this can't be…it can't be…can it?"  
  
Raditz nodded worriedly; it hit him full throttle what he and Journa had just noticed, after all this time. He and his wife, his mate, tried to remain calm, but panic was starting to seep in, like water oozing through a crack in a pipe.  
  
He and Journa would not be returning to Frieza alone.  
  
Journa was pregnant. 


	22. What Happened When Frieza Came Back

Chapter Twenty-One: What Happened When Frieza Came Back  
  
"He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me…"  
  
Five petals were picked off of a large, yellow flower with bell-shaped leaves.  
  
"He loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not…"  
  
Three more petals.  
  
"He loves me, he loves me not, HE LOVES ME, YES!"  
  
Everyone in the restaurant turned towards the love-struck speaker. The speaker grinned sheepishly and immediately quieted down and tucked the remains of the flower away.  
  
"What was that about, Brikon?" someone asked.  
  
His friend responded, "Pay no mind to it, Lemox. It's just Commander Dodoria dreaming about Lord Frieza again."   
  
Lemox, a short, Hycanese, Lower-Elite officer with yellow skin and blue hair, shuddered. He toyed nervously with his once-highly desired food in front of him, as one of his Hycanese star-shaped ears on the side of his oval head twitched. Brikon, a pureblooded Egimarian Lower-Elite officer who like all of his species, resembled a gray stone ape with black eyes, was noticeably less hungry. Just a passing thought of Commander Dodoria being together with Lord Frieza was enough to ruin even the appetite of the hungriest Saiyan or Rybanese.  
  
As Lemox and Brikon managed to finally force bites of fried slugs into their mouths, the Ginyu Force began to dance and stroll into the Elite Lounge And Bar. All the young ladies in the restaurant cooed and squealed and gawked in admiration and desire at the Ginyu Force members. Tipsy gave the Top Elite officers a cheerful wave, and Eyelet waved a piece of napkin at them with her tiny insect legs.   
  
Captain Ginyu was carrying a bottle-shaped object that was wrapped up in brown paper, and to everyone's surprise, Baata called Dodoria over to them. Dodoria lumbered out of his seat at his booth, and he clomped over to the Ginyu Force joyously. Dodoria's usual buddies, Hectar and Rectaurus, were currently on a mission that involved clearing planet Morass, so Dodoria had been spending his spare time with the Ginyu Force members.  
  
"Since when are Commander Dodoria and Captain Ginyu and his followers so friendly with each other?" Lemox inquired.  
  
"Who knows?" Brikon said in a bored tone, indicating that he didn't truly care. The personal lives of the Top Elite officers were none of his concern, as long as they weren't plotting his demise.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, Dodoria," Jeice told the corpulent, pink Top Elite officer companionably. "Come join us. The Cap'n swiped some of Lord Frieza's best cognac."  
  
"Shhh, Jeice, not so loud," Captain Ginyu scolded him.  
  
Dodoria said cautiously, "Ginyu, no offense, but Lord Frieza would disintegrate you, should he find out you stole his favorite beverage. And we're not supposed to bring our own alcohol into the restaurant."  
  
Ginyu chuckled. "Lord Frieza has so much, that he won't miss this one bottle. He only allowed me to have some of this stuff one time, and it was the best cognac that I've ever tasted. Add a bit of this to a chocolate parfait, Dodoria, and you'll swear that you've died and gone to heaven."  
  
"Speaking of chocolate parfaits," Baata added. "I wouldn't mind having one myself." He called to Tipsy, "Hey Tipsy, six chocolate parfaits with cherries on top!"  
  
"Sure thing," Tipsy told him.  
  
"And I'll have a bolt of blue," Dodoria said.  
  
Guido and Reccoom also wanted Crystal Blue Persuasion, so Tipsy and Eyelet were busy for the next ten minutes. While they were preparing the orders, Captain Ginyu passed the expensive bottle of cognac to Reccoom. The cognac was among the best, but it was really the bottle that was the most valuable, for the bottle itself was made out of diamond. Reccoom took a huge, satisfying swallow before giving the liquor to Dodoria.  
  
Despite his reservations of taking Frieza's personal cognac, Dodoria took a swig. It was heavenly and smooth! Captain Ginyu had been right about the quality of this liquor! He licked his fishlike lips, and took two more drinks before passing it on to Baata, who took a huge gulp.  
  
Tipsy brought the men their orders, and he leaned over and whispered cautiously to Captain Ginyu and Dodoria, "Are you fellows sure that you should be drinking that? The only time that I've ever seen that brand of cognac was when Lord Frieza had it in his possession."  
  
"Relax, Tips," Captain Ginyu told the bartender companionably, patting his shoulder. "Lord Frieza's not going to miss it."  
  
Actually, strangely enough, that's the least of my concerns," Tipsy admitted. "There's a reason that Lord Frieza reserves that liquor for himself, and sometimes Lord Coola and King Cold. And not just because of the diamond bottle either, or the difficult process it takes to produce that sort of cognac. I myself won't even drink it, and I've tasted almost every kind of alcohol that is available in the Cold Empire."  
  
"Why? This stuff is great!" Baata exclaimed, passing the diamond cognac bottle to Ginyu.  
  
"Yes," Tipsy told Baata. "But there is a-"  
  
"A good chance that we'll get liquored up soon?" Ginyu chuckled before taking two swigs. When he had swallowed his final drink, he continued, "No problem at all. We men don't have to be anywhere for three days. Then we're off to clear planet Albin; that planet has a people who are almost as strong as Saiyans or Astories, so we'll all have a great challenge there, won't we, men?" He then gave the cognac to Jeice.  
  
"Sure will, Cap'n," Jeice agreed, as he took two liberal nips of Frieza's favorite cognac. He passed the cognac bottle to Guido, who took two gulps before giving it to Dodoria.  
  
"You men should really stop drinking that stuff," Tipsy cautioned them. "That bottle contains-"  
  
"The best tastin' stuff in the universe?" Dodoria asked, taking a fourth drink.  
  
"'Kay, Dodi, you've had plenty. Give it to me now," Baata ordered him.  
  
"Just a min, Baata, now here," Dodoria said after a sixth swig. Baata wrinkled his nose in disgust, as he took the bottle from Dodoria.  
  
"Please listen," Tipsy pleaded. "You men must stop drinking that-"  
  
"Yeah, we'll stop drinking alright-when we've finished the bottle," Dodoria slurred. Before Baata could pass the cognac on to Ginyu, Dodoria snatched it from him and took a long, greedy drink.  
  
"Hey, it was my turn!" Ginyu cried out, as Dodoria continued to drink the expensive alcohol.  
  
"Getcha own!" Dodoria shouted drunkenly.   
  
"Oh no," Tipsy moaned to no one in particular. "It's starting."  
  
"Stop, Dodi, give me the cognac!" Ginyu shouted.  
  
"Make me!"   
  
"Commander Dodoria, please listen to him," Tipsy begged.  
  
"Make me!" Dodoria said in a strange, squeaky, little-boy voice. He then stuck his tongue out at Tipsy and defiantly gulped down more cognac, leaving only two swallows. The Ginyu Force was furious.  
  
"You're going to pay for that!" Reccoom hissed.  
  
"Put it on my bill," Dodoria said in that same squeaky voice. He then suddenly fell off of his bar stool.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ginyu asked. And to his shock, Dodoria suddenly jumped up and began to swivel his heavy hips and dance, with his gigantic boots crashing into the floor.  
  
"Never been better!" Dodoria cried out cheerily, putting his huge arm around Ginyu's body. "How are you and your lovely friend there? Such pretty white hair she has! Jeicey sure is a pretty woman!"  
  
The entire Ginyu Force laughed, except for Jeice, who was ready to annihilate Dodoria. Tipsy suppressed a chuckle, and Eyelet giggled into her scrap of cloth. But Tipsy became ashamed of himself immediately and became serious, realizing the effect of Frieza's cognac on Dodoria.  
  
Dodoria's squeaky voice went back to its normal deep tone, but he was still not himself. The tubby minion became bug-eyed, as he said in his most syrupy-sweet tone to Jeice, "Oh, Jeicey, darling, don't be mad at me, please! You know how much I love you!"  
  
And to everyone's shock, Jeice replied to Dodoria, hugging him and replying in a weepy voice, "I'm not mad at you, Dodoria, 'cause I love you too! We're best friends, right? Best friends stick together! We're practically sisters!"  
  
"Yeah, sisters," Dodoria gushed. "I've never had any close girlfriends until you and the other Ginyu Force members came along!"  
  
And then Reccoom showed his nails to Baata, "Baatie, I need a manicure! Which color do you think that I should have the manicurist put on my nails-Amethyst Dusk or Lavender Pearl?"  
  
"Definitely Amethyst Dusk! And you should have a silk wrap put on your nails too, Reccoom!" Baata replied brightly, as he displayed his well-worn nails. "I think I'm going to have that manicurist paint my nails Burnt Scarlet before I have a silk wrap put on mine." The only reason that Reccoom and Baata knew anything about nail polish shades and silk wraps was because of the Ginyu Girls' extensive knowledge of beauty tips and secrets.  
  
Guido and Reccoom then examined their uniforms. "Black is definitely not my color," Guido moaned. "I think that I should switch to yellow clothes; what do you think, Reccoom?"  
  
"No, go with red," Reccoom cooed. "You would look good in red!"  
  
"You'd look good in red too," Guido agreed. "Hey, what do you say we go to the little girls' room together in a few minutes and powder our noses?"  
  
"Good idea," Reccoom told him. "I need to put on some lipstick."  
  
"And I need some blush, purple blush would look nicely."  
  
"What's going on?" Eyelet asked Tipsy, flying up to his face.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know," Ginyu told Tipsy worriedly. He looked anxiously at his men, who were now discussing what colors they would look best in. Guido was now advising Dodoria on pedicures while Reccoom educated Jeice on the best shampoos.  
  
Tipsy whispered to both Ginyu and Eyelet, "Frieza's cognac has taken effect. It has a special plant extract in it that causes anyone who consumes it to eventually act like the opposite sex. People of Lord Frieza's race are naturally immune to the plant extract's effects, but no other species are. That is the real reason that Lord Frieza forbade the drink, popular among the Iceins, to any of his employees. I make it a personal note to read up on how certain kinds of alcohol affects different species, and I was the one who eventually alerted Lord Frieza about his favorite cognac. That cognac is usually reserved only for immediate Icein royalty, such as the King and his children."  
  
"And that's why I'm not affected?" Ginyu asked. "I don't feel any different."  
  
"Exactly," Tipsy told him. "You're Icein too, remember?"  
  
"That's right. Oh no, Frieza's going to have my backside for this! I'll lose my force and possibly my position, even if I am his cousin!"  
  
Jeice leaned over to Tipsy and impulsively pinched his cheek. "Did I ever tell you how cute you are, Tipsy?"  
  
"Why, no you haven't," Tipsy told him.  
  
"Well, I'd like to go out with you sometime. What do you say?"  
  
"Umm…" Tipsy began uncomfortably.  
  
"I think you two make a great couple," Dodoria agreed. "Although if Jeice didn't have his eye on you, I'd go after you myself."  
  
"I've had a thing for you for a while, Tippy darling," Jeice purred.  
  
"Okay, ladies, who do you think is the handsomest Elite officer in Lord Frieza's army?" Jeice inquired.  
  
"Definitely Zarbon…he is SO dreamy!" Guido squealed.  
  
"I myself adore Hectar," Baata admitted. "Or maybe Rectaurus."  
  
"Ugh, those two perverts! Why them?" Reccoom exclaimed. "They treat women like fifth-class citizens."  
  
"Well, who do you like, Reccoom?" Jeice asked.  
  
Reccoom blushed. "Well, I've always liked…"  
  
"Yes?" Dodoria and the other Ginyu Force members, outside of Ginyu, cooed in feminine voices.  
  
"…Vegeta."   
  
"Vegeta is gorgeous," Jeice concurred. "But he's such an arrogant prick!"  
  
"But I imagine he'd be great in the bedroom! And he's a prince!" Reccoom declared, defending his new "crush".  
  
"Yeah, well I myself prefer Nappa, if I had to go with a Saiyan. I love those big, buffed men," Baata insisted.  
  
"Nah, if there is a Saiyan worth looking at, it would be Raditz…that attitude of his and all that great hair!" Jeice cooed. He then examined the ends of his snowy hair. "Look, girls, I have split ends! I can't get rid of them, no matter what I do!"  
  
"Try conditioner," Guido advised him. "That should work, especially the moisturizing kind."  
  
"Use that stuff the Ginyu Girls use," Dodoria said dreamily. The Ginyu Force members noticed his faraway gaze and Baata said happily, "You know, ladies, we've never asked Dodoria whom she likes."  
  
"Yeah," Jeice agreed. "So, Dodi, who's you're favorite hunk?"  
  
"Why, Lord Frieza, of course!" Dodoria cried happily. "I love the confidence and power he exudes! And he's so handsome, especially when he puts his lips in that pouting position when he gets mad. He's adorable when he's angry!"  
  
The Ginyu Force, even under the influence of the strange cognac, looked doubtful, but Dodoria pranced over to the middle of the floor, causing the floor of the restaurant to shake every time his hefty feet crashed down onto the floor (no one in the Elite Lounge And Bar could believe that Dodoria could prance). He twirled on one of his huge feet, and amazingly enough, was able to stand on one toe. He opened up his huge mouth, threw back his titanic, spiked head and began to sing in a deep, yet croaky voice:  
  
"Lord Frieza is the man for me.  
Strong and handsome he's known to be.  
He is the true love of my life,  
And I sure would love someday to be his wife!"  
  
Laughter and snickers engulfed the entire restaurant, as patrons took turns mocking Dodoria, who was cutting quite a comical figure, as he continued:  
  
"Now I don't care what others say!  
I will adore him anyway  
'Cause he rules my heart, yes it's true,  
Rules it well with the rest of the universe too!"  
  
"Will someone please kill me?" Brikon begged in a groan.  
  
"Only if you kill me at the same time," Lemox replied.  
  
The laughs, groans, moans, and snickers continued, as Dodoria finished his impromptu song:  
  
"I love you, my sire!  
Frieza, you fill my heart with desire!  
So today, let me prove it to you!"  
  
Normally after the end of such a strange song, there would be relief that it was over. But now a deadly, fearful silence that hung about the room like a fog. It was so quiet now that a hair could be heard hitting the floor.  
  
"Why's everyone so quiet?" Dodoria asked sweetly. "Didn't anyone love my song to my Frieza?"  
  
No one answered. Those creatures that could pale did so, and those minions who could sweat were drenched. Even Tipsy and Eyelet were ducking behind the bar, and the Ginyu Force trembled noticeably.  
  
"What's the matter?" Dodoria asked teasingly. "Frieza got your tongues?"  
  
Ginyu was the only one other than Dodoria who had any nerve left to speak with. "Yeah, Dodi, you could definitely say that. Turn around."  
  
Dodoria did, and his wide jaw plummeted when he saw the frowning face of Lord Frieza himself.  
  
"S-Sire?" Dodoria stammered. "When did you return? How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Long enough to hear your song," Frieza told him coolly with a menacing undertone.  
  
"You heard…my song to you?" Dodoria asked hesitantly.  
  
"That's right," Frieza told him in a manner that indicated that he had not been flattered.  
  
Dodoria blushed heavily, as he continued in a low tone, "Sire, there's only one thing that I can really say."  
  
"And just what would that be?"  
  
Dodoria burst into happy laughter. "I'm glad now that you know how I feel!"   
  
And to the horror of the restaurant patrons and employees and to the embarrassment and fury of Frieza, Dodoria impulsively seized Frieza by his waist, pulled him close and gave him a heavy, full kiss on his lips!  
  
The entire room fell silent, as Dodoria cuddled Frieza to him. "I love you so much, my Frieza! I've been wantin' to tell you how I felt for a lonnnnng time!"  
  
Frieza smiled sweetly. "Dodoria, it so…touching how you feel about me."  
  
"WHAT?" everyone exclaimed.  
  
Still smiling, Frieza curled his index finger and waved it towards himself. "Come with me, Dodoria, darling. Now I want to show you just how I feel."  
  
Dodoria laughed giddily, as if he had won the entire universe. His beloved, adored Frieza was finally going to confess his love for him once and for all. Decades of love and loyalty to his master were finally going to pay off.  
  
Dodoria joyously followed Frieza into the hall, prancing as gracefully as possible for a man of his immense weight.   
  
"Close the door, Dodoria!" Frieza told him.  
  
Dodoria did, laughing gleefully, as Frieza told him sincerely, "Now I'm going to show you, Dodoria, just how your…announcement…made me feel."  
  
Two minutes later, after Dodoria's terrified yell, a blinding flash of light engulfed the corridor, followed by more of Dodoria's loud throaty cries of fear and pain.  
  
Tipsy silently pressed a button on the intercom beneath the bar. "I need medics to take Commander Dodoria to the regen thanks immediately."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An hour later, in the backroom of the Elite Lounge And Bar…  
  
"AND JUST WHEN DID THOSE FOOLS STEAL MY COGNAC?" Frieza demanded to know of a terrified Tipsy and Eyelet, who both were backed up against the wall. Tiny, pinhead tears dripped rapidly from Eyelet's eyes, as her small purple body shook violently. Tipsy was pale, even for him; Frieza was rarely ever furious with him and Eyelet.  
  
"S-Sire, they brought your cognac into the bar, and I told them not to drink it, but they did so anyway," Tipsy replied shakily. "I am so sorry, Lord Frieza, please forgive me. I should have taken the bottle from them."  
  
Frieza's eyes narrowed, but the rest of his expression was unreadable. Tipsy was praying to whatever deities that he believed in that Frieza would not pick this day to end his and Eyelet's lives. Finally, an annoyed grimace settled upon Frieza's thin lips, and he calmed down slowly. Tipsy and Eyelet were visibly relieved.  
  
The tyrant said quietly, "Don't blame yourself, Tipsy. Neither you nor Eyelet could have stopped any of my soldiers from stealing. However, I have a huge dilemma on my hands, thanks to those six fools. I know that those morons are going to behave like women for a while, but for how long, Tipsy? All I know is that anyone who consumes my cognac, other than those of my race, act like the opposite sex."  
  
Tipsy replied nervously, "Well there's good news, sire. The effects do wear off. Your men should be back to normal eventually."  
  
"When?" Frieza exclaimed.  
  
"In a month."  
  
"OH!" Frieza groaned and slid one hand over his face.  
  
"I truly am sorry, sire!" Tipsy apologized again.  
  
"Don't blame yourself," Frieza told him, exasperated. "But now what I am supposed to do with five effeminate men for a month? Now the Ginyu Force and Dodoria, among the best of my soldiers, are more concerned about how to do their nails than they are on how to conquer a planet! I'm sorely tempted to eliminate all of those involved, especially Ginyu, who had the nerve to steal my cognac!" Frieza would have sent the five affected Top Elite Officers to the detoxification section, but he already knew that it would do no good. He'd either have to wait things out, or have the men destroyed. In the meantime, Ginyu already knew that his pay would be suspended until the other men were back to normal, and Frieza had already warned his cousin that more punishment was to follow.  
  
"I'm sorry that you had to come back from such a nice vacation on Ritan to this," Tipsy told him as steadily as possible.   
  
Frieza toyed with the end of his tail, as Tipsy settled himself down on a crate of wine bottles, with Eyelet resting upon his shoulder. The changeling grumbled, "Well, Tipsy, my vacation wasn't what I hoped it would be. Two Lemurian newlyweds, Prince Stripe and Princess Target stole my favorite suite, and…" He quickly related the details of his time on Ritan.   
Tipsy nodded sympathetically, and Eyelet huddled close to Tipsy's neck.  
  
"Is there anything Eyelet and I can do to help you feel better, sire?" Tipsy inquired  
  
"Not really, Tipsy, other than fixing me a glass of my favorite wine and sending me my favorite meal to my dining room."  
  
"Will do, sire. Have you heard how Commander Zarbon and the others are doing on their mission to rescue Prince Vegeta and Nappa?"  
  
"They should arrive at Grain any day now. And speaking of that mission, there is something that I must do for it that is very important. We are near the planet Merck, I believe."  
  
"Yes, sire; it is what one of my patrons had told me earlier before the…incident…with Commander Dodoria and the Ginyu Force occurred."  
  
Frieza smiled wickedly. "Good. I must leave in two hours."  
  
"You're leaving the ship already?" Eyelet squeaked.  
  
Frieza chuckled. "That's right, my dear little housefly, I am, but not too far. You and Tipsy should really take a break and go view the beauty of planet Merck. It looks like a shiny emerald marble from here."  
  
"Are you visiting the planet?" Eyelet asked.  
  
Frieza smirked. "You could…say that. I am just might do some personal…housecleaning there, shall we say? Planet Merck is a beautiful world, but it's filled with useless pests…pests that I may or may not exterminate upon my arrival, depending on certain factors. Farewell, my two favorite bartenders." And with a triumphant grin, Frieza strolled happily towards the exit of the backroom.  
  
He stretched his thin arms and tail. "Oh, even though, I have to deal with five, drugged men, it does feel good to be home! I just have to get back into my routine!" And with a cruel laugh, Frieza was gone.  
  
Eyelet whispered, with another pinhead tear falling from her eye, "Those poor people on Merck! Couldn't we talk Lord Frieza out of hurting them?"  
  
Tipsy shook his head and said wearily, "Ah, Eyelet, you know better than that. It's rare that anyone can talk Lord Frieza out of taking lives once he's made up his mind. All we can do is pray that they won't suffer for long once Lord Frieza arrives."  
  
"But why would Lord Frieza clear a planet himself, assuming that is what he decides to do?" Eyelet inquired. "He could easily send someone else to do the job, like he usually does. Lord Frieza usually only clears planets with more powerful races, and the Merckians are barely stronger than we are."  
  
Tipsy grew more worried then. Eyelet was right. Frieza usually had someone else do his dirty work, and he only interfered when extremely necessary. Why was Frieza thinking of clearing a planet that could easily be conquered by a Lower-Elite officer, or even an Upper Low-Level?  
  
But there was nothing that he and Eyelet could do to save the people of Merck, so the saddened bartender pushed all thoughts of the Merckians out of his mind and said soberly to his partner, "C'mon, Eyelet, let's get back to work."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
At about the same time, Intergalacticpol Station #5777, moon of Thresh, planet Grain…  
  
Naykiar was wearing a dreamy grin, as he sat next to "Monique" outside of the Intergalacticpol Station's interrogation room, where Chief Gohan Chloe was gently questioning "Boni" and "Denia" about their experiences on the "comfort planet", Algor, owned personally by Frieza. Naykiar was gazing at his new crush, as if she were the best thing to happen to him since his acceptance into the Intergalacticpol training program. He was already enraptured with the woman, unknowingly besotted with the dangerous Top Elite Gemstarian officer named Diamonique.   
  
"I am so glad that the questioning is over," Diamonique purred to Naykiar, as her long, slim fingers trailed seductively along Naykiar's broad shoulders. "It was so awful to have to bring up the past again," she said with the right amount of tears in her elegant voice.  
  
Naykiar patted Diamonique's hand, already under her spell. He told her protectively, "No one will harm you again, Monique, I mean it. Perhaps you could come back and live on either Calmag or Astoria. I will introduce you sometime to my sweet little sister, Caline. You two will like each other very much. I was supposed to go see her audition with the great Operetta, but I believe that I had missed it by now."  
  
"Your sister must mean a great deal to you," Diamonique murmured, beaming gently at him.  
  
"She does," Naykiar said firmly. "I haven't been the best brother to her though in the past, and I wish to do all I can to make that up to her."  
  
"I'm sure that you will; you have been so wonderful to me," Diamonique told him sweetly. She looked over Naykiar carefully, admiring his muscles and form. She had wanted to seduce him soon and have one last fling before settling down with Vegeta permanently. But trying to seduce him was harder than she expected; Naykiar had been no less than a gentleman towards her, and he viewed her still as a fragile woman in need of much gentleness and care. But time was running out, and once Vegeta was free to be her mate for life, there would be no more other men. It would not be like their last affair where Diamonique had been seeing Vegeta along with several other men; no, this time, she would be faithful to him.   
  
She hoped that fidelity wouldn't be too hard for her to handle; like any good Gemstarian woman, she had had a variety of lovers. On Gemstar, men valued sexually experienced women over virgins and those with fewer sexual partners, and vice versa. And a Gemstarian woman who had bedded many men was equivalent to a "stud" on Earth. Fidelity was expected after marriage, but even then, adultery was taken much more lightly in Gemstarian society, with many spouses of both sexes tolerant of a new sexual experience with a different partner every now and then. Some Gemstarian pairs even had "open marriages". It had been a rude awakening for Diamonique when she first joined Frieza's army when she learned that many other races didn't view things the same way that her people did.  
  
Diamonique sighed, as she curled up closer to Naykiar. Just as she was cozying up to him, Princess Hazel Carr-Chloe tapped Naykiar lightly on the shoulder and said, "Your sister, Caline, is on the station radio, wishing to speak to you."  
  
Naykiar's face lit up, and he patted Diamonique's hand again. "Monique, I will be in a little while. You should be okay here."  
  
"I know that I will," Diamonique said in a velvety tone, smiling at him, as "Boni" (Zarbon) and "Denia" (Jaden) left the interrogation room. "Denia" leaned over and whispered to Diamonique, "Let's go; our room is ready."  
  
"Must we?" Diamonique sighed in a pout.  
  
Jaden shot her a warning look within her "Denia" disguise.  
  
"Oh, fine, let's go then."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Five hours later, planet Merck…  
  
A silver pod burst through the atmosphere of planet Merck, and a Merckian little boy, who, like all his people, resembled a gray mouse with a ladybug torso and antennae, watched in a mixture of fascination and fear, as the shining metal ball smashed into the soft violet grass of Merck.  
  
"CRASH! BOOM!"  
  
An immense crater now replaced the peaceful, lavender meadow that had once been the child's backyard. The boy's eyes widened with terror, but his tiny mouse legs refused to move. He was small, even for his species, only eight-years-old.  
  
His tiny mouse body trembled, as he observed the pear-shaped door of the pod slowly lower to the scorched, brown ground. Out of the pod, stepped a thin, white lizard-like creature with pink ribbed appendages and two long, sharp horns coming out of his head. He levitated with poise off of the damaged ground and started to float into the air, sailing along the gentle breeze away from his space pod, coming closer and closer to the Merckian boy.  
  
And from the air, this bizarre creature grinned evilly and pointed to the mouse-ladybug-boy. He called to the child in a strangely sweet tone, "Come here, little boy!"  
  
Before the child could accept or refuse the order, he heard his sister call:  
  
"LUPE!"   
  
At that moment, Lupe's fifteen-year-old sister, ran towards her little brother, eager to scoop him up and take him away from the unknown presence.  
  
"Sister, who is that?" Lupe asked his sister fearfully.  
  
Lupe didn't know who the stranger was, but the sister did. Her heart fought to escape her body, as she swept Lupe up in her skinny mouse arms and cuddle him to her ladybug body. A yellow scarf around her mouse head was her only covering; all Merckians only wore clothing on their heads and necks and legs and arms, leaving the torsos uncovered.  
  
The sister recognized the stranger, and terror nearly turned her heart to ice.  
  
"Fr-Fr-FRIEZA!" she sobbed, gathering Lupe to her, as Frieza flew over to her with the grace of a swan and the swiftness of a hawk. Within a few minutes, he was hovering above the terrified siblings.  
  
"If either of you run, the boy will die a horrible death." The fearsome threat was delivered in such an odd way that increased the fears of Lupe's sister. Frieza did not convey this message in a hostile tone at all; instead, he said this sentence in such a kindly, fatherly way, with an eerily gentle, benevolent smile. Lupe was both calmed by the seemingly loving tone in Frieza's voice, and at the same time, terrified of the words.  
  
"Wh-What do you want with us?" Lupe's sister asked shakily, with two transparent tears fleeing from her eyes down her soft, gray cheeks.  
  
Frieza said in that eerily, paternal tone, "Just answer my questions, and chances of both of you surviving may increase. Is Cervantes O'Keefe, the High Councilor of the Rosetta Interplanetary Council, originally from this planet?"  
  
The sister nodded hesitantly. Cervantes O'Keefe was the brother of the planet's president, and an important personage among the Merckians. The Merckians were mostly a plebeian society of farmers and fishers, and Merck was a close ally of Grain. The Merckians felt that they had had little to boast of in the past, and having one of their own as the leader of the RIC had helped to gain them high notice and greater importance among the Resistance League planets.  
  
"Where is the closest branch of your government?" Frieza inquired in that same unusually loving tone.  
  
The girl reluctantly told him. Frieza then landed in front of her. He reached out a hand to the girl's cheek and stroked it lightly. "Pretty thing you are for your species," he told her in that kindly, smooth tone. He continued to stroke her cheek, as several feminine tears slipped down from her brown eyes to his slim, white finger. He relished the mouse-ladybug-girl's fear, and he took her arm and pulled her towards him. Lupe clung to his sister, as Frieza gathered them close.  
  
He cupped her cheek, dabbed away her tears with a thumb, and then he kissed her rodent cheek. He wrapped one arm around her waist from behind. "Hold on tight to the boy," he ordered her firmly. "You will take me to the closest government official. I have a special message that I must deliver to your dear fellow Merckian, Cervantes O'Keefe, and you and your government are going to help see that he gets it immediately, aren't you, sweet one? A dear, pretty girl such as yourself would surely do anything to protect your life and that of the child, hmm?"  
  
The girl sniffled and nodded.  
  
"Good," Frieza told her, as he lifted her and Lupe into his arms. He casually carried them both into the air, and soon after they were in flight, the girl's shaky voice gave the fearsome tyrant directions to the nearest Merckian government building.  
  
  
  
Intergalacticpol Station #5777, Chief Gohan Chloe's office…  
  
Chief Gohan Chloe and Howles Norr, the prosecutor in the upcoming RIC trial, were sitting calmly across the table from Bhodie Lett, the Human who had once been a Mid-Elite Officer for Frieza. Bhodie was watching them thoughtfully; he was a tall, slightly muscular man in his mid-thirties with brown hair, beard, and mustache accompanying a pair of piercing dark green eyes that could blacken.  
  
Gohan loathed Bhodie with every fiber in his being, and for good reason. His wife, Hazel, had had a brief, nonsexual affair with Bhodie before she met and married Gohan; Hazel and Bhodie had been on an Earth spacecraft when a few of Frieza's Top Elite officers had accosted the ship. All the ship's occupants died, except for Hazel, who was rescued by Intergalacticpol, and Bhodie, who was captured by Frieza's officers. When Bhodie and Hazel met again six years later on planet Calmag, Hazel had learned too late that Bhodie had turned to the side of evil. Bhodie and other Elite officers had taken over the royal castle of Calmag, taking everyone hostage. Bhodie had kept Hazel with him most of that time and molested her; near the end of the War On Calmag, he had tried to rape her. The first time Gohan had met Bhodie to interrogate him about the war crimes on Calmag, he had barely kept himself from killing the Human bastard who had dared to touch his wife.  
  
Bhodie didn't look very good now, as he had back then. He had some of his muscles still, but he was paler and thinner than ever. The Human had lost much of his bravado that had been his trademark, and he seemed much more subdued; his arrogance and pride had dissipated. An air of desperation had taken the place of the air of brashness that had once surrounded him like cheap, pungent, cologne.   
  
Gohan knew how anxious Bhodie was to stay out of the Zelthar prison for good. He also knew that the other criminals on Zelthar who had not worked for Frieza or Coola or King Cold had terrorized Bhodie to the point where he had tried to commit suicide last year. Prisoners who used to work for Frieza or Coola or King Cold were considered to be among the lowest forms of life in the Zelthar prison class system. Gohan knew of the numerous old scars and burns that now covered Bhodie's once handsome body; Bhodie's fellow inmates had happily created those wounds. Bhodie had only survived this long because he had been the plaything of two stronger inmates, two male inmates who had often taken turns using him for their own perverted pleasures in exchange for protecting him from the other prisoners.   
  
Bhodie had agreed to tell everything that he knew about the crimes that Frieza and his army committed, not just about those that Prince Vegeta and Nappa had committed. In exchange for his testimony, he was to be taken back to Earth as a free man, although that journey would take a few years. Intergalacticpol would fake Bhodie's death, so that Bhodie would be declared legally dead in Frieza's eyes, and then he would be turned over to the Milky Way Division of Intergalacticpol, who would see that Bhodie would be seen safely home to Earth. Doing all of this would be expensive, and Gohan would have preferred for a nearby hospitable planet to give Bhodie asylum, but no planetary government or monarchy would agree to take him because of his past record with Frieza, and so Intergalacticpol and the RIC were stuck with him.  
  
Bhodie had already given Gohan and Howles Norr valuable information about the inside workings of Frieza's forces, but very little actual information about Prince Vegeta and Nappa's crimes, which they really needed. The problem was that Bhodie had not actually worked with Prince Vegeta and Nappa or any of the other Saiyans directly, so he had not witnessed any of their evil deeds in battle. But he could testify that Vegeta and Nappa had been among those who had invaded Calmag and tried to conquer it, and that at least would help get the Saiyans convicted of their war crimes on Calmag.  
  
Gohan was satisfied with that, but Howles Norr wasn't; he had been hoping that Bhodie would provide more information about Prince Vegeta and Nappa personally.  
  
Howles questioned Bhodie again. "Now are you certain, Bhodie, that you never witnessed Prince Vegeta or Nappa committing any crimes?" Howles was practicing with him for the upcoming trial, and he wanted to be certain that Bhodie's testimony would remain consistent.  
  
"I said no! I didn't go with the Saiyans on any of their assignments, and the times other than Calmag when I did see them was on Frieza's mother ship. I didn't hang out or pal around with them or anything like that."  
  
"Did you ever associate with them at any time?"   
  
"Not beyond an occasional hello; most of the time I avoided them and stayed with Bali and Dodoria. I stayed well out of the Saiyans' way, I can assure you."  
  
"And there were no other missions on which you went with the Saiyans other than Calmag?"  
  
"No."  
  
Howles sighed.  
  
Bhodie interrupted, "Am I still getting a ride back to Earth?"  
  
"Yes, Bhodie, as long as you testify," Howles answered wearily.  
  
"And Frieza is not going to be after my butt?"  
  
"Frieza will be convinced that you have died, Bhodie. We will protect you all we can. We help you, you help us."  
  
"I sure hope so," Bhodie said. "I don't want to go back to Zelthar, ever."  
  
"Do you have relatives on Earth?"  
  
"Not many. Just a sister and an uncle. My Uncle Lester owns a small oil company; maybe he can give me a job when I get back to Alaska. Or I can always go back to teaching martial arts, but the oilman job would pay more. Don't know how I'm going to explain my being gone all these years; no one is going to believe what happened to me." He leaned back, tipping his chair off of the floor, and smiled amiably at Gohan.   
  
"So, Chief, how's Hazelnut, er, I mean Hazel, been doing?"  
  
"Just fine, now that you're not free to bother her," Gohan replied coolly. Bhodie's interest in his wife quickly set him on edge, and he said icily, "Just because you're about to become a free man doesn't give you the right to contact her. If I hear that you did after you're released, well…all I can say is the East Kai help you!"  
  
"Relax, Chief, I've learned my lesson about dabbling with married women, believe me. But you are one lucky man, I'll tell you that. But Hazel's water under the bridge now for me, yes she is. Say hello to her for me, will you? Well, anyway, gentlemen, any more questions for yours truly?"  
  
"Not at this time, no, Bhodie," Howles replied. "But if you think of anything else, and I do mean anything, let us know."  
  
Nodding, Bhodie smiled, feeling more relieved in years. In another few months, he would be on his way home to Earth, even though it would be two to three years before he arrived there. He continued to smile, as he thought of the celebrity he would become when he arrived on Earth. He could make up brave stories of outer space heroics, and no one on Earth would be the wiser. He could see the newspaper and magazine headlines:  
  
"BHODIE LETT, THE LONG-LOST HERO, THE ONLY SURVIVOR OF THE CAPSULE CORP. SPACE SHUTTLE DISASTER!"  
  
"BHODIE LETT TELLS OF HIS EPIC JOURNEY IN TRYING TO RETURN HOME TO EARTH."  
  
"'IT FEELS GOOD TO BE HOME,' SAYS BHODIE LETT, ONLY SURVIVOR OF THE CAPSULE CORP. SHUTTLE DISASTER."  
  
Bhodie felt so at peace, seeing the future stretched out before him. He'd be a hero, an icon, famous and sought-after. And there would be no one to tell of the dirtier deeds he had done while working for Frieza. Hazel would never be coming back to Earth again; she had her Intergalacticpol chief husband and the three brats that she had with him. And the Intergalacticpol officers escorting him home wouldn't stick around long enough to inform his fellow Earthlings of his treacheries.  
  
Yes, after the trial, he could finally put the past behind him. He had done his time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Two hours later, Jaden, Diamonique, and Zarbon's new room…  
  
"I thought they'd never leave us alone," Zarbon huffed, as he settled himself down on his bed, which was close to Jaden's bed. Zarbon had insisted that Jaden take the bed closest to him, since he didn't want to be near Diamonique, someone who had tried to seduce him in the past, too close to him.  
  
"I wish that Naykiar hadn't left me alone," Diamonique groaned. "Why did his sister have to contact him just when she did? Naykie and I were just getting close, and his sister had to interrupt. That baby sister of his, Caline, is all that he kept talking about. He confided to me about the girl; it seemed that she was once married to Alberm Dunlop, that spy that you killed off, Jaden. Frieza wasn't too happy about Alberm's demise, you know."  
  
"I had my reasons to destroy him, and Frieza knows that," Jaden told her coolly. She then lay back on her bed and sighed heavily. She thought about Alberm Dunlop's wife, the tiny, timid Calmagian princess known as Caline. The royal girl had been sweet, although too shy and frightened for her own good.   
  
When Jaden, Zarbon, and Chestra had met up with Alberm on planet Calmag, and Reccor, another spy of Frieza's, Alberm and Reccor had Caline and an Astorian princess, Petalia, as captives. Jaden remembered how outraged and infuriated she and Chestra had been at seeing Alberm treat his innocent, terrified child bride, as if she were no better than a slave. Alberm had talked down to Caline, saying that she would obey him in everything, if he had to beat her every day to do so, and that he essentially owned her. Alberm's cruel words to Caline had reminded Jaden of her own sexual abuse at the hands of her deceased trainer, Sagash. The painful memories that Alberm's abuse of Caline had stirred up in Jaden had been so powerful that they had driven the Rybanese warrior to seize Alberm and shoot a fatal ki blast through his black heart.  
  
Jaden had no regrets about killing Alberm, even though she had killed him in front of his own wife. Caline hadn't seemed to hold it against her either. Jaden hadn't thought about Caline in a long time, and it had only been when she learned that Caline and Naykiar were siblings, that she brought the Calmagian princess back to her mind at all. The few moments that she had allowed herself to think about the girl, she had wished her well. Caline was living with the Clan of Chloe now, so apparently her life had greatly improved.   
  
But thoughts of Caline floated out of Jaden's head, as Diamonique talked in suggestive tones about the possibility of seducing Prince Naykiar de Tamilieu. Diamonique was now fluffing and brushing her sleek, ice blue pageboy, as she smiled wickedly and sang Naykiar's praises.  
  
"I wonder if Naykiar has ever been taken by a woman," Diamonique speculated in a satiny voice. "I wouldn't object to being his first woman…it'd be a pleasure to initiate him into manhood."  
  
Jaden mocked, "If you do bed him, you better make sure you wash his scent off completely before we rescue Vegeta and Nappa, because Vegeta will definitely know if you've been with another man just by smelling you."  
  
Diamonique laughed. "He'll never find out! Besides, I only want Naykiar for a fling! Vegeta is for life."   
  
Jaden sighed in disgust. She and Vegeta didn't always get along, (but then whom did Vegeta always get along with?), but she did think highly of the Saiyan prince as a warrior and a former student, her best student so far. She thought that Vegeta, a prince and fine warrior, deserved much better than that whorish Gemstarian woman who only thought of herself, her body, and her looks, and how she could seduce the next conquest. Jaden felt certain that on the paper-thin chance that Vegeta would take Diamonique back, Diamonique would stay faithful to   
Vegeta for a while before straying with other men. And Vegeta would definitely kill Diamonique, should they become bonded mates and she betray him with another man.  
  
Suddenly, Zarbon's scouter beeped, and the Head Commander pushed a button to answer it. "Yes, Lord Frieza?" he asked sleepily.  
  
Jaden's extraordinary Rybanese hearing picked up every word, as Frieza's happy voice spoke, "Good news, Zarbon. Is Cervantes O'Keefe still the head of the RIC?"  
  
"Why yes, sire."  
  
"Wonderful. Then my accomplishments in the past few hours haven't been a waste after all. Now listen, Zarbon…"  
  
Jaden listened intently to the entire conversation that followed, but said nothing. Diamonique was manicuring her nails; she was already painting a clear, glittery polish on them after cleaning and filing them. Finally Frieza and Zarbon broke off communication, and Zarbon turned to his comrades, smiling.  
  
"So what did our boss have to say?" Diamonique asked in a bored tone, as she studied her pinky nail.  
  
Zarbon chuckled. "It seems that my old friend, Cervantes, is going to have a rather…interesting…surprise."  
  
"And just what would that be?" Jaden inquired, even though she already knew.  
  
"Lord Frieza," Zarbon said smugly, "has taken planet Merck hostage. If Cervantes O'Keefe does not agree to Lord Frieza's demand that he see that Prince Vegeta and Nappa are found innocent of all of their crimes, Frieza will enslave the Merckians and sell all the women and children on the intergalactic slave market."  
  
"What if this Cervantes tells Intergalacticpol or the Astorians?" Diamonique wanted to know.  
  
"He won't, because Frieza already said that if O'Keefe exposes him and his plans, Frieza will destroy all life on Merck immediately and sell the planet to the highest bidder." 


	23. Dedron Pulls Out All The Stops

Chapter Twenty-Two: Dedron Pulls Out All The Stops-And Everyone's Strings  
  
Two days later, Intergalacticpol Station #5777, Bendros Sahara's office…  
  
Just further down the hallway from Gohan's office was the small lieutenant's office belonging to Lieutenant Bendros Sahara. Bendros was reading some paperwork while Tayla was giving him a shoulder rub, one of the best kinds that she had learned from her Aunt Hazel. The Sastorian officer was more relaxed than usual, even though Tayla's loving ministrations kept him from completing focusing on what he was doing. Not that he really minded; he usually saved the more pressing paperwork that needed his utmost concentration for when Tayla wasn't around.  
  
Bendros finally put the last document away in his outbox and said, "Well, little Tayla, only another week or two, and you'll be taken off Barley-sitting." He smiled when Tayla released a deep sigh of relief; he knew that the last couple of months that she had to watch over Barley had been hard for her.  
  
"I'm glad," Tayla said wearily, as she moved to lean against his desk. "Barley's no different than he was from when I first took the assignment as his bodyguard. I just don't know what else to do, Bendros. Even when I do try to be friendly with him, it just seems that he won't let me."  
  
Bendros stroked a few of her dark tresses. "Well, you can't win them all, Tayla. Just remember that you're doing him a favor. You two don't have to like each other, and you've done all that you could."  
  
"I hope so," Tayla said a bit despondently. "I just feel there are better things that I could be doing here."  
  
"Such as kicking the tails off of bad guys?" Bendros chuckled. "Don't worry, little Tayla, that time will come soon enough, probably much sooner than you would actually want. And no Intergalacticpol officer under training ever had a great first assignment, or even one that he or she remotely liked. The new ones generally get the grunt jobs; I did too. Do you want to know what my first assignment was?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Bodyguard duty, work similar to what you're doing now, only probably more a pain. My first duty happened during the days that planet Vegeta still existed, on planet Aquaria, the pretty planet where all of the inhabitants live underwater."  
  
"I've heard of Aquaria! Nama told me about it. She and Dirkan visited there once. She said it was beautiful, like being in a fishbowl."  
  
"Exactly. And did she tell you how most Aquarians used to be prejudiced against those who lived on land instead of in the water?"  
  
"Yes, she did mention that. She said that many of them tended to look down on those who didn't live underwater the way that they did."  
  
"Yes, and their royalty was the worst. To make a long story short, I was assigned to guard Empress Abalone, a beautiful, but most ungrateful woman. She didn't want me as her bodyguard at first because I was part Saiyan and look like a pureblooded one. Aquarians, like many races, feared the Saiyans, and Intergalacticpol was there to protect them from an oncoming Saiyan invasion. She thought that I was a pureblooded Saiyan, and she tried to have me arrested when I first showed up after Chief Gohan assigned me."  
  
"How awful!"  
  
"Well, I suppose I couldn't exactly blame her, with the fearsome reputation that Saiyans do have. It took her a while to believe that I was part Astorian and on the side of good. Even then, she still wasn't happy about having anyone with Saiyan blood on her planet, and I heard many awful slurs from her and many of her subjects, cruel words that have stayed with me to this day. And none of those words were as cute as 'monkey', believe me. Not that I like being called a 'monkey' either." Bendros would not repeat those hideous names that the Aquarians had called him, not even to Tayla, and he fell silent for a few moments. Tayla saw the hurt in his eyes, and she stroked his cheek, cradling it.  
  
"Were they any kinder to you in the end?" she asked.  
  
"Somewhat. When the Saiyans assigned to clear Aquaria arrived, we fought them off, but they were strong and did much damage to Aquaria's resources and properties, along with killing a good number of residents, before we could defeat them. Their leader, I believe, was the Saiyan named Bardock, the same Bardock I believe who helped in the clearing of planet Meat. He and one other male Saiyan escaped before we could capture them. Empress Abalone was furious with Intergalacticpol for not saving more of her planet, and some of her advisers actually believed that I was in league with the Saiyan raiders. I felt ashamed then, wishing that there were more I could have done. But the thing that I regretted most at the time, little Tayla, was not being able to save the Empress's fiancé, Lord Mussel."  
  
"Lord Mussel was one of Aquaria's best soldiers, and he insisted on fighting alongside us Intergalacticpol officers, even though we kept telling him not to. When Empress Abalone heard that Lord Mussel had insisted on fighting, no matter what, she literally ordered me to guard him with my life. I tried to, and failed; I was fighting the second strongest Saiyan next to Bardock, and Lord Mussel, young and brash and wanting to be a hero, intervened in the fight. We were fighting on one of the few islands on Aquaria, you see, and Lord Mussel was wearing a mask, so that he could stay on land. I told him repeatedly to get back into the water below, but he refused. Lord Mussel jumped in between my opponent and I, and my enemy seized him and disintegrated him with one strong ki blast that would have been nearly nothing for me, but powerful enough to kill four Lord Mussels. I eventually killed off Lord Mussel's killer, but of course it was too little too late. After the war was over, Empress Abalone berated me, cursing me, even going as far as to say that she wished that I had died instead."  
  
"Why that wenchi!"  
  
Bendros tried to remain solemn, but he couldn't help but smile briefly at Tayla using such a forbidden word. Good thing his mother and her "Nama" weren't around at the moment.   
  
He managed to regain his composure and continued, "I couldn't blame her too much; she had lost the man that she loved. So I said not a word, but just let her rage at me. Fortunately, Chief Gohan ended my assignment early, and I was sent off of Aquaria before the cleanup of the planet was finished. I was sixteen at the time, and I felt as if I had let everyone down, even though most people in Intergalacticpol who fought on Aquaria with me thought that I had done unusually well. Even Chief Gohan praised me to the heavens and told me not to let what happened get me down. But I couldn't help how I felt; it took me a while to get over the guilt I felt for letting Lord Mussel die."  
  
"But that wasn't your fault! Lord Mussel was told to stay out of the fighting, and he didn't! He had no one to blame but himself."  
  
"I realize that now, but it took me a good year to understand that. I doubt the Empress ever really forgave me; Aquarians are not the sort to forgive and forget. And Aquarians to this day are still leery of anyone with Saiyan blood, or so I have been told."  
  
Tayla hugged his neck sympathetically, and Bendros gravely patted her back. "So, you see, Tayla; sometimes no matter what you do for people, it will never be good enough, but you can't let those kinds get to you. Intergalacticpol work can be a thankless job sometimes, no matter how well you do at it. You just have to know when to hold your tongue and do your duty."  
  
"I've been trying not to fly into a rage, but it's not easy for me personally. Many times, I've wanted to throw Barley straight to Snake Way!"  
  
Bendros chuckled softly. "Empress Abalone stirred those feelings up in me too, but I never let it get me to the point where I completely lost my temper."  
  
"I wish I had your patience," Tayla sighed. "Controlling my temper and my tongue has never been one of my strong points, as everyone knows. I still get agitated so easily when someone is rude to me, or does something that I know is wrong or hurtful."  
  
"You're getting much better at restraining yourself," Bendros assured her. "And self-restraint is very important here. Keep working at it; you have a very good heart and noble intentions."  
  
"I am trying, Bendros, really I am. Having you and my family and my friends here really helps so much, you just don't know." Tayla settled herself into Bendros's lap and whispered, "Fi luven, Bendros. I am sorry about what happened with you all those years ago."  
  
"Thanks, but that's in the past now, little Tayla. I rather concentrate on the present-and on the future." And he gave her a gentle kiss on her lips that told her that he was definitely planning for her to be part of that future.  
  
Tayla returned his loving kiss; she enjoyed his kisses immensely, even though she wasn't ready to kiss him with tongues just yet. To her, that seemed to be such a big step, and Bendros had not pushed the issue. She had asked Nama about kissing with tongues, and Nama, after recovering from the brief shock that her beloved "dandelion" was thinking about that sort of thing so soon, had kindly told Tayla to wait until she was certain that she was ready. Just because some of the other girls were kissing with tongues, that didn't mean that Tayla had to join them. Tayla felt more at ease, and she knew that Bendros would wait until she was ready.   
  
And she had not really thought yet beyond kissing with tongues; she knew about the basics of sex, but she had never considered or dreamt yet about going to bed with Bendros. She had been taught that sex was something reserved exclusively for marriage; the Clan of Chloe was one of the stricter Clans when it came to disapproving of sex outside of marriage, unless the persons involved were widows or widowers. Even then, sex outside of marriage wasn't endorsed, but strangely enough with widows and widowers, many Astorians looked the other way.  
  
However, Tayla, still a virgin, knew that there were a handful of Astorian Clans with more liberal views on sex outside of marriage, and the Clan of Sahara just happened to be among those. The Clan of Sahara didn't approve of promiscuity any more than most Astorians did, but they didn't object to sex outside of marriage, as long as it was with one steady partner at a time and proper precautions were taken.   
  
Bendros had recently confessed to Tayla that he had been with a couple of other women in the past, and Tayla was only mildly surprised, considering what she had heard of the more tolerant views of sex outside of marriage among Intergalacticpol officers (another one of the real reasons why Dirkan and Shalila had been so reluctant to let Tayla join that organization). She didn't hold Bendros's past affairs against him, just as long as he never went near another woman sexually while he was with her. Bendros had chuckled at this, saying that with her as his love, he'd be afraid to cheat on her.  
  
"Even if I did want to see another female, which I don't, I'd fear for her life at your hands," he had said half-jokingly. Tayla had told him that was the right attitude to take.  
Certainly now, she would have decimated any other female who tried to come between her and Bendros, especially the Esmera-types. She wanted no other female's lips on her man but her own. Tayla was in his lap, boldly and lovingly planting butterfly kisses on his face when suddenly someone dared to knock on Bendros's office door. Tayla frowned heavily, and Bendros emitted an annoyed growl, as he slowly eased Tayla off of his lap and arose to answer the door.  
  
Tayla was on edge now that she took the time to pay attention to the ki signal, and her eyebrows matched her frown. Of all the people to be interrupting her and Bendros-one of the very persons that she would have been glad not to see anytime soon…  
  
"Greetiens, Bendros, Tayla!" Dedron's unusually cheerful voice echoed throughout Bendros's office. "Hope I didn't interrupt anything important."  
  
Tayla bit down on her tongue until it was almost white to prevent from replying that yes, Dedron did interrupt something important-a moment of special time with her Bendros. Dedron seemed utterly oblivious to Tayla's exasperation, as he said companionably to Bendros, "Bendros, I was just…wondering, if Great-Uncle, er, I mean Chief Gohan, has mentioned accepting any new recruits."  
  
"Well he's considering it," Bendros told Dedron in a friendly tone. "I have to admit, Dedron, you seem to have changed your ways. I was skeptical at first when you transformed into a decent person, but after the way that you helped Caline with Mikos and saved Maylia's life, I believe that a new Dedron has arrived."  
  
"I so badly want to make up for the way that I have hurt people in the past," Dedron said sincerely. "I owe so much to so many people, and I hope to earn everyone's forgiveness one day."  
  
Tayla was still frowning at him, and Dedron noticed. "Tayla, you believe me, don't you? I want to gain your forgiveness as well-along with your respect, and someday your love."  
  
Tayla said nothing, not trusting herself to speak. She couldn't bring herself to trust Dedron, even after all he had done. Something in her heart and in her dreams kept telling her that Dedron's new niceness and nobility was just an act. She was thankful that Maylia was saved from drowning, of course, and that Caline had not been alone for long after what Mikos Pearl had tried on her, but she suspected that Dedron had ulterior motives.  
  
"Tayla?"  
  
Tayla flushed uncomfortably, afraid that if she spoke, all her remaining bitterness and anger at what Dedron had done to her in the past would come spilling out. Her lips were tightly pressed, and she avoided looking Dedron in his eyes. She wished that he would just leave.  
  
"I want to join Intergalacticpol as a way of making up for my past sins. I want to help people, Tayla, I really do, instead of hurting them. The selfish beast that Dedron Chloe was is gone for good, I swear by the Seven Moons!" And Dedron held up seven chubby fingers to prove it.  
  
Tayla turned her head away, feeling torn. A part of her urged her to give Dedron the second chance that he claimed to want so badly, but the greater part of her warned her still to proceed with caution.  
  
"Tayla, please, please don't turn from me. I know that I hurt you, and I don't blame you for being angry and bitter towards me, especially after all I had done to you personally, but I want to make it up to you and everyone else that I hurt, honest. What do you say? Can you forgive an errant nephew and start over with him?"  
  
He sounded so earnest, so truthful…  
  
"Tayla?"  
  
Tayla turned around, but it wasn't Dedron that she looked towards; it was Bendros.   
Bendros said nothing; in fact, he was looking at Tayla expectantly, almost hopefully. Bendros was a more forgiving soul than she was, and like Tayla's brother, Raakon, he believed in giving people a second chance when he felt that they had earned it. Tayla had always admired that trait in her beau, but right now that commendable characteristic had her feeling as if her back was up against the proverbial wall.  
  
"Please say something, Tayla, anything!" Dedron pleaded.  
  
This was definitely not Tayla's finest moment. She sputtered, "I-I have to go the ladies' room; I feel very ill, sorry!" And drowning in shame and guilt, she pushed past both Bendros and Dedron without a single word, rushing out of Bendros's office.  
  
"Tayla!" Bendros called, but Tayla would not answer. She was down the hall and around the corner before Bendros could even leave to catch up with her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After Tayla had fled, Bendros felt torn between wanting to go to her and wanting to comfort Dedron. He could understand Tayla's feelings and remaining doubts about Dedron, but even she had to see that Dedron was a changed, reformed man. He felt both sorry for her and disappointed in her at the same time. She could have at least said that she would have to talk to Dedron another time.   
  
He saw the anguished expression on Dedron's face. "I am sorry, Dedron," he said quietly. "It will take some of us longer than others. Tayla should eventually come around; she probably just needs more time."  
  
"I'll never gain her trust again, will I?" Dedron said brokenly.  
  
"Give her time and be patient. What happened just now was probably more than she could handle at once. Tayla is a good person, you and I both know that; she just has to work things out in her own way, in her own time. I better go see, if she's okay."  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't join Intergalacticpol at all," Dedron told Bendros worriedly.  
  
Bendros favored Dedron with a sad smile. "No, Dedron, I think, if you are a good man now, you should. A reformed man such as you will have a better understanding of the hurt and evil in others, and that will be beneficial to us. Yes, I believe you should join."  
  
"I need a recommendation," Dedron said slowly, "but I don't know who will recommend me. You know me better than anyone else here, I think, but I doubt that you would, would you?"  
  
Bendros smiled a brighter smile this time. "I would. I believe that you've earned a second chance, and I'm sure that in time, Tayla will too. Just be patient. I'll speak to Chief Gohan about it. I must go now and find Tayla. Gooden boden."   
  
And with that, Bendros walked out of the office, leaving Dedron alone. A few minutes later, after Bendros's ki faded further and further away, Dedron threw himself against the wall and laughed wickedly.  
  
"And to think that Nama once said that Bendros Sahara was one of the smartest young men she knew! I even have him fooled! This could work better than I thought…maybe I could even drive a wedge between him and his sweet little lapdog; I'm already off to a good start!"  
  
And feeling better than ever, Dedron strolled contentedly out of the office.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tayla was still in tears, as she came out of the ladies' room. She could feel Bendros's ki coming closer and closer towards her, and she decided to move further away. She couldn't face him now after what had just happened, so she ran further and further down the corridor until she reached an elevator.  
  
After taking the elevator up to the next floor, her throat was so dry and sticky that she just had to have a drink, so she left the elevator and went to a gold-colored drink machine. She slid her identification/money card into the right slot and pressed the button for a cold can of a fruity juice drink.  
  
She was so distraught now, so lost in her guilt and misery that she didn't notice a ki signal even more sinister to her than Dedron's coming closer to her. She just stood near the drink machine gulping down the red juice, as if it would be her last, as she heard a familiar, evil chuckle.  
  
"Well, well, I never expected to meet you up here!"  
  
Tayla almost jumped out of her flesh, as she whipped around to confront the speaker. Her eyes widened, and her dark skin paled when she saw the grinning face of Vegeta, being escorted by two female Intergalacticpol officers, one of whom Tayla knew slightly: Honeybee Cornsilk and Ambrosia. Tayla had met Honeybee before, but she had never seen Ambrosia. Both girls had their arms curled around Vegeta's biceps, as if they were cuddling up to him, instead of escorting him. Vegeta's wrists were handcuffed in front with steel cuffs, and he still wore his ki-restraining collar.  
  
"Hello, Tayla!" Honeybee chirped cheerfully.  
  
"Hello!" Ambrosia cooed, fluttering her black-and-yellow butterfly wings.  
  
"She's Ambrosia, a good friend of mine," Honeybee said happily.  
  
"Hello," Tayla said uneasily, keeping one eye on Vegeta, as he continued to smile unwaveringly at her. He was obviously pleased that he had startled her. His onyx eyes seemed to bore right through the Princess of Chloe.  
  
"What's he doing out here?" Tayla asked Honeybee.  
  
"Oh, we're just taking him to the doctor for his weekly medical exam!" Honeybee giggled.  
  
"Isn't he just dreamy?" Ambrosia squealed. "I can't believe he's as dangerous as everyone says he is!"  
  
Tayla managed to regain her composure quickly. She was not about to show any more fear or nervousness in front of her archenemy, Vegeta. She straightened her posture and allowed the remaining tears to dry on her face.   
  
She replied to Ambrosia coolly, "Then you have not fought against him in battle, or witnessed his crimes, have you? He's one of the deadliest men that you will ever meet, next to Frieza and his Top Elite officers."  
  
"So I'm one of the deadliest, eh?" Vegeta told her confidently with his usual smirk. "I appreciate the compliment, princess, thank you. But what is wrong with you? You seem upset. Things not going well with your half-breed lover-boy?"  
  
A secretly infuriated Tayla stayed silent. Her present worry about her and Bendros was none of Vegeta's business. She schooled her face and mouth to give Vegeta a bright smile and happy expression.  
  
"Nope, everything's wonderful. Bendros is everything that I want in a man, and no other man in the universe could ever compare to him. He's the only one for me."  
  
Vegeta was unfazed. He continued to grin at her. "You're kind of young to determine if he's the only one for you. A fine specimen of female such as yourself should strive for someone of your own rank or above…such as let's say…a prince, perhaps? A prince of a race even more powerful than your own?"  
  
Tayla clenched her tiny fists. "Just what are you implying?" she asked with her voice as tight as her fists.  
  
Vegeta chuckled. "C'mon, Tayla, you're far from stupid! It was a pity our races never allied with each other; you and I might have been practically mated by now. It's sad in a way that we're on opposite sides; I could use a strong, feisty female such as you for a bed partner, or even a possible mate. With you, I'd never have a dull moment."  
  
Although she tried not to show it, Tayla was shaken to the very core of her being by Vegeta's words. The last time that she had encountered him, he had dropped subtle hints about his new interest in her, but this was the first time really that he had spoke so openly. What if RIC did find him innocent? Then she would have to not just worry about Vegeta seeking revenge, but Vegeta possibly abducting her to make her his concubine or worse.  
  
But she couldn't let her fears get to her. She had defeated him twice before, and surely she could still stand up to him now. She straightened her posture and stood as tall as she could for her short height, and looked Vegeta straight in his eyes. She said coolly, carefully concealing any traces of fear, "That would never happen in a million lifetimes. I could never hold any interest or affection for someone who deliberately seeks to hurt and kill innocent people, or who destroys whole lives and worlds without an iota of guilt. With that being said, know now that I could never want you or care for you, so give up any ideas of making me yours. Consider that dream crushed."   
  
"You are immoral, Vegeta, and if you aren't punished for your crimes in this lifetime, you will be when you die; Enma Daiou will hold no mercy for someone of your caliber. I hold no pity for you; what trouble you are in now you have brought upon yourself."   
  
Before he could respond, she then turned from him to Ambrosia and Honeybee and told them in a steely tone, "But I do pity both of you girls, if you actually find Vegeta attractive. You two must have very limited experience with men, or perhaps you two think that you cannot do any better than a mass murderer. He is no fantasy man, but a dangerous criminal, and you two as Intergalacticpol officers should know that by now. I must go now. Gooden boden fro noy." She took one last glance at Vegeta out of the corner of her brown eye, and the expression she saw there chilled her.  
  
Not a trace of dismay or hurt or even anger rested upon his supposedly handsome features. Instead a knowing, confident smirk was there, taunting her, daring her. Tayla quickly turned on her heel and walked away quickly before Vegeta saw the panic on her lovely, heart-shaped face.   
  
As she turned the corner, instead of feeling confident and proud that she had told her archenemy off once and for all, she now felt as if Vegeta was the one who had gotten the best of their recent confrontation.  
  
Tayla's diminutive hands trembled, as she finally settled down into a bench. Between Barley, Dedron, and now Vegeta, she felt as if she were about to lose her mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ambrosia and Honeybee were noticeably much quieter, as they escorted Vegeta down to the medical section of the space station. Vegeta was relieved for the break from the girls' incessant chattering from before they ran into Tayla; their constant giggling and babbling had grated on his nerves.  
  
He had managed to keep his bold smirk until he was certain that Tayla had left. Part of him was angry that she had rejected him so openly; who did she think she was to turn him down, the PRINCE of the Saiyans, who would have been KING, if things had turned out differently? Most women would welcome the privilege of being with him, even if only for a night or two. And no woman that Vegeta had propositioned had EVER refused him! Tayla Chloe should have been honored that he had set his sights on her, but she preferred that weakling half-breed, Bendros Sahara, to him! Just what did Bendros Sahara have that he didn't?   
  
All right, so he and Tayla didn't have the best history together, but adversity and conflict made mating more exciting anyway. For just a brief few moments, Vegeta was tempted to forget about going after the girl at all; it was not like he could access her right now anyway until Frieza's other soldiers found a way to free him and Nappa. But those moments passed quickly, and resolve set in.  
  
He wouldn't give up yet. There was still time to obtain the girl. But first, he had to get free, and then he could also carry out his additional plans for revenge against those who had wronged him and Nappa, including the Clan of Chloe and Intergalacticpol. But one of his first targets would be Tayla's beloved Bendros, who had arrested him. Once Bendros was out of the way, there would be no further obstacles other than Tayla's bothersome relatives to prevent him from taking the girl that he wanted. And those relatives were no real challenge to him, except for Shalila Chloe and her Namek mate, Dirkan, a couple that Vegeta knew he would have an easier time defeating. He had a score to settle with those two.  
  
He would settle all his scores, prevail in all his battles, and would win the ultimate prizes-that fool, Prince Barley for Frieza, and his new potential conquest for himself-his stubborn Astorian former archenemy. He'd make her come to her senses soon enough.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The entire Clan of Chloe family was now up on the moon of Thresh, awaiting the RIC trial, and Dedron had never been happier. His family looked at him in a new light, and he was openly accepted and loved among them now, even Great-Nama and Dirkan. Great-Nama had humbly told him how proud she was of him, and of how much he had changed. Dirkan said that he was starting to believe that Dedron would make a new, productive life for himself, and that he would help see that he got into Intergalacticpol. Dedron just acted humble and modestly accepted his family's praise and loving words.  
  
Dedron chuckled, as he strolled down to the sleeping quarters that had been assigned to his family. When he neared the rooms of his Aunt Gorna, Lelina, and Rojal, he saw Caline coming out of Aunt Gorna's room, sandwiched between Rojal and Aunt Gorna. Aunt Gorna had her plump arm around Caline's slim shoulders, as if she were holding onto the poor girl for dear life. Rojal had his muscular arm around Caline's waist. Caline didn't look too happy to be with them right now; she looked as if she wanted to escape. In fact, the girl was downright miserable, as if she had lost her best friend and gained new ones that she would rather not have.  
  
Aunt Gorna finally released Caline and said briskly, "I'm going to leave you and Rojal alone now to spend some time together. You two look so right and so good together that it pleases me immensely. I always thought that you two were meant for each other, and I was right. I'll see you both at dinner. Gooden boden!" She then gasped with surprise when she saw Dedron.  
  
"Oh, hello, Dedron," she said quickly.  
  
"Hello, dear Aunt Gorna," Dedron told her brightly.   
  
"Well, I must be off. I have a dinner date with Nama," Gorna told everyone. "You three young people have a good time." And with that, she left hastily. Rojal still had his arm around Caline, and he was pulling her against him.  
  
Dedron joked, "Are you planning to have her surgically attached to you, Rojal? Caline looks like she's having a hard time breathing. Give her some air!"  
  
Rojal looked at Caline's face, reflecting her discomfort and anxiety about being held too closely. Gorna had encouraged him to put his arm around her, and Rojal had happily did so, but even he had noticed how Caline's body had been stiff and rigid the entire time, no matter how much he tried to calm her. "Oh, yes, right! Sorry, Caline." And with that he gently released Caline, and he was disheartened when she backed away from him as much as she politely could. Caline looked at Dedron gratefully.  
  
"I'm sorry again, Caline," he told her kindly. "I didn't mean to make you feel so uncomfortable."  
  
"It's-it's okay," Caline said shakily.  
  
"Are you okay, Caline?" Dedron asked her.  
  
"Yes, I am," Caline told him.  
  
"Well, it's probably just as well I let her go," Rojal said, "because I really have to go to the men's room. Look after her for me, would you, Dedron, until I come back?"   
  
"Of course," Dedron assured him, as a now hopping Rojal hobbled off to the men's room to relieve himself. Caline was quiet and pensive after he left.  
  
"Are you sure that you're okay, Caline?" Dedron inquired again.  
  
"I am now," Caline replied. "Thank you. Rojal is really not too bad, but he seems to want too much too fast. I can't complain too much though because he has been a gentleman most of the time, and he hasn't tried to kiss me beyond one time. But in the past few days, he has seemed to want more."  
  
"Are you interested in him at all as a beau, if you don't mind my asking?"   
  
Caline didn't reply at first. After all, Dedron was Rojal's best friend, and she was afraid of what Dedron might go back and repeat to him.  
  
"Caline, I won't tell Rojal, if that's what you're worried about."  
  
She hung her cornsilk head down, guilt-ridden, and whispered, "No, I'm not. But I feel, as if I should be. After all, he and Aunt Gorna have been so nice and kind to me."  
  
"And you would be Astoria's next Superior Gran after Aunt Gorna, should you marry Rojal."  
  
"Exactly. But Rojal's position does not matter to me. What good would it be for me to be Superior Gran, if I wasn't happy with my husband, Dedron? I like Rojal most of the time when he and Aunt Gorna aren't planning my future with him, but I don't love him, not in the way that he wants."  
  
"Have you told him this?"  
  
"Not yet. I'm waiting for the right time, I suppose. I've dropped hints to Aunt Gorna that a romance between Rojal and I is too soon, but she won't listen. She keeps insisting that Rojal and I are meant for each other, and that there's no ifs, ands, or buts about it. And Rojal keeps courting me and buying me nice things and taking me to nice places, but I feel guilty accept his largess, especially when I don't care for him other than as a friend."  
  
"Then don't accept anything else from him," Dedron urged her. "Caline, you must tell Rojal the truth and stand up to Aunt Gorna. You are not going to be banished from Astoria, if you don't marry or let Rojal court you. Rojal is a good man; he may be hurt for a while, but he'll understand eventually and forgive. Allowing this to go on is not fair to him, either, Caline. If you know that you could never love him, you must end things now."  
  
"How do I tell him and Aunt Gorna?" Caline wondered worriedly.  
  
"Tell them what you told me. Say that you care for them very much, but that you cannot love Rojal in the way that he wants. It will be good in the long run for the both of you."  
  
Caline smiled appreciatively at Dedron. "Thanks, Dedron, I really am thankful for your advice."  
  
"No problem," Dedron told her companionably. "Listen, Caline, I have to take a trip to the men's room myself, so I'll see you later. Gooden luken."  
  
"Gooden boden, and thank you again," Caline told him happily, as Dedron walked away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Five minutes later, in the men's restroom…  
  
Rojal was immensely relieved after he came out of the stall; he really shouldn't have had those cheesy eggs for breakfast. He patted his now calmer stomach, as he went over to the sink to wash his hands. As he was lathering them, Dedron walked in.  
  
"I hope you don't mind my leaving Caline alone for a few mins, but I need to talk to you alone," Dedron began in a confidential tone, waving his fingers towards himself to beckon his closest friend to come closer. After washing his hands, Rojal did so, and Dedron decided to lower his voice.  
  
"Listen, Rojal, I hate to say this…what I'm about to tell you may hurt you a little."  
  
Rojal was concerned now. "What is it?" he asked worriedly. "Is it about Caline? Did something happen to her?"  
  
"You…could say it's about Caline," Dedron said softly, but with a hint of slyness in his tone that Rojal, who trusted his friend for the most part, didn't detect. "Rojal, I have some bad news, I'm afraid."  
  
"What is it?" Rojal asked a bit impatiently. "What in Orchida's name is going on?"  
  
Dedron hung his head down, looking properly regretful and saddened. "It's Kekron, Rojal. You know how close he and Caline are, right?"  
  
Rojal sighed heavily. "Yes, I do, Dedron, and I understand he's done a lot for her, but I still don't like that bond they share. I feel shut out whenever they're together."   
  
"Well, it's bound to get worse," Dedron told him apologetically. In a sorrowful tone, he continued, "Have you heard about Kekron's plans to ask Caline to court him? That he has been following her around lately, stalking her secretly? Kekron is literally obsessed with Caline, the girl that you love!"  
  
"I know he's liked her for as long as I have," Rojal responded. "That is not news to me. But he's stalking her now?"  
  
"Yes, he has. I caught him one day last week at it, and he begged me not to tell! At first, he denied that he was following Caline at all, but finally he broke down and confessed. He's had these fantasies about her, Rojal, he was raving like a lunatic for close to an hour about seducing Caline, taking off her clothes, and on and so forth. The disgusting things that he wanted to do with her in bed…oh, you wouldn't believe that he even knew about those kinds of things, him never having a girl in his life."  
  
"Kekron? Look, Dedron, Kekron and I have never really been close, but I know our cousin. Kekron's a gentleman; he's never laid an improper hand on a girl or said anything that would upset one. I doubt that Kekron's ever kissed a girl on her lips in his life, other than time he did so with Petalia on a dare when we were children. The only girls I've known him to bother with regularly are Caline and that Calmagian partner of his, Ruli."  
  
"Exactly. But it's often the quiet types that you have to watch out for. Kekron plans to lure Caline into bed the next time they are alone together on a day he has off. He cried piteously that he loves Caline and that he just has to have her no matter what. I kept trying to tell him to wait, that you were seeing Caline, and that he should really leave her alone, but he wouldn't listen! I couldn't reason with him, so I threatened to go to you and everyone else about his plans."  
  
"And that was when he threatened me in return, Rojal. He said nastily that no matter what I did to redeem myself, the Clan of Chloe would never fully accept me as one of them ever again. He told me that if I went to anyone about his plans for Caline, he would see me ruined. Kekron was really vicious, saying that he would find a way to get me into trouble so bad that Great-Nama would have me banished. You should have seen him, Rojal; I know that I am much stronger than he is, but I truly feared for my life then. He let me know then how he felt about me."  
  
"I find it hard to believe that Kekron could be like that!" Rojal cried horrified.  
  
"He also said that if I did or said anything to ruin him, he and Tayla would team up against me, since he knew that Tayla hadn't forgiven me for my past sins yet. I tried repeatedly, as you know, Rojal, to make peace with both of them, but neither Tayla nor Kekron want to give me another chance. You know that I now want to get into Intergalacticpol, and I went to Bendros's office earlier. I asked Tayla, literally begged her to forgive me, but she just pushed past me and left, giving some excuse about having to go to the women's room!"  
  
"Dedron, I'm so sorry, I really am," Rojal said sympathetically. "I knew that you and Tayla had some problems in the past, but I never knew her to be that cold and unforgiving. She's forgiven other people for worse things; I just don't understand. That just doesn't sound like her at all. She had no real excuse to treat you like she did."  
  
"I know that, and even Bendros was sorry for me. At least, he sees that I'm changing; maybe he can get through to Tayla. It hurts me to know that Kekron and Tayla and people like them won't give me a chance at all. I know that I've done wrong against them, but I just don't know what else to do to make amends."  
  
"You might have to give it up, Dedron. If Kekron and Tayla can't see that you're a better person now and forgive you, that's their problem, not yours. The rest of our Clan knows who you truly are now, and we love you and accept you. Don't worry about those few close-minded people that don't. The Clan of Chloe is not all Kekron and Tayla, you know. But, Dedron, right now, we really need to worry now about protecting Caline from Kekron. Who ever thought that Kekron, of all people, would try to hurt her?"  
  
"I'll stay with her when you're not around, I promise you that, Rojal. I don't want anything bad to happen to her either."  
  
"Thanks, I appreciate that. I'm glad there is someone that I can trust with her. But I better go now, Dedron and be with her and warn her about Kekron. I still just find it so hard to believe that Kekron could turn out the way that you said he did."  
  
"See you soon then, Roj. I'll catch up," Dedron assured him, as Rojal rushed out of the men's room. When Rojal was safely out of earshot, Dedron fell against the wall, slid to the floor and laughed manically.  
  
"Why I could have been a puppet-master!" he declared. "I'm an expert at pulling everyone's strings!" He did calm down, feeling a bit guilty for what he was about to do to his best friend-take Caline from him. But he probably could later turn Rojal against Caline too, if he wanted.  
  
For now, it was enough that he had caused some trouble for Kekron and Tayla. He had vowed revenge against them for years, and now he was finally reaping his harvest, as Great-Nama would say.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A downhearted Kekron Chloe was on his way to the Intergalacticpol station cafeteria, after endless hours of studying Ruli's written remarks about the safety and security of the ki-restraining collars on Prince Vegeta and Nappa. All was going as well as he hoped, and maybe now the possibility of making a collar strong enough to restrain the powerful Frieza one day was not so far out of reach as it had been.  
  
But if even such a collar could be created, how would one put it on the evil tyrant? That perplexing problem then reminded Kekron of an Earth children's story that he had heard from Great-Nama when he was a boy about a group of Earth mice who were trying to figure out how to put a collar on a strange household pet called a cat. The cat liked to chase the mice and eat them, and one mouse had suggested putting a collar with bells on his neck so that the mice would know when he was coming. The other mice were for the idea, but when someone asked how they were going to collar the cat, no mouse could tell him, and no mouse would volunteer to do the job. So the cat was never collared.  
  
The lesson from that simple tale: plans were often easier said than done.  
  
Kekron knew that the usual collaring guns could be tried, but Frieza would like to destroy the person trying to collar him before that attacker had a chance to shoot. And Frieza could easily use a ki barrier similar to the ones that the Astorians knew how to make, the Shield Field. A ki barrier could very likely hold off an oncoming flying collar.   
  
But the real question that prevented the completion of the collar for Frieza was this: how powerful was Frieza? No one really knew. He had contacted Crystalis and Pork, Veal's brother who had once been forced to work for Frieza, on Chloe by radio and consulted with them, and the best that the two former soldiers of Frieza could tell him was that Frieza's power was possibly close to a million. But Crystalis had told him that was not likely an accurate estimate, for it was likely to be much, much higher.   
  
"Not even the Top Elite officers can say exactly what Frieza's highest ki level is," Crystalis, who was originally from planet Espica before it had been cleared, had told him. "Pork and I heard Zarbon and Dodoria talking about Frieza one time when Pork breathed in my ears so I can hear the conversation, and they mentioned something about Frieza having more than one form. I know this sounds strange, Kekron, but it seems from what they said that Frieza can obtain higher ki levels in different, stronger forms."  
  
After that tidbit from Crystalis, who was now living in a modest Chloe house with Pork's Meatian family, which included Veal, Kekron was considerably alarmed. How could he and Ruli create a collar strong enough to restrain Frieza, if they couldn't get an accurate ki level reading, or even have a clue as to the full extent of Frieza's true power and strength?  
  
He was focusing all his thoughts now, throwing himself completely into his work. Yesterday, oddly enough, he and Caline had a definite falling-out that had inadvertently started because of Dedron, and Caline was not speaking to him. Or perhaps she would, if Rojal and Aunt Gorna, who had been surrounding her like shadows, would allow her. They had stuck to her like used bubble-gum to the underside of a desk, and had not allowed Kekron to get a word in with the Calmagian princess. Kekron had tried to bury himself in his project, and until just now, the ploy had been successful.  
  
As he was wondering about this, he sensed Tayla close by. As he turned into a corridor, he saw his saddened young aunt sitting alone on a bench by herself, looking as if she lost her hold on her world. Kekron walked over to her and sat down slowly next to her.  
  
"Okasen, Tayla?" (Are you okay, Tayla?)  
  
"Not really," Tayla said wearily.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kekron asked gently.  
  
Tayla didn't reply to that right away. Instead she asked Kekron, "Kekron, do you think I could be the sort who is unforgiving, unable to let go of a grudge?"  
  
"Not that I know of," Kekron told her honestly. "Why?"  
  
"I can't forgive Dedron," Tayla choked out. "He asked for my forgiveness today, Kekron, and I couldn't forgive him. I took coward's way out and fled from him, leaving Bendros behind. I know Bendros wasn't happy with me about that; he looked at me, and I knew he was expecting me to forgive Dedron then and there. Bendros seemed to have forgiven him already, especially since he saved your sister's life."  
  
"You feel awful, don't you?" Kekron asked.  
  
Tayla nodded miserably.  
  
"So do I," Kekron told her quietly.  
  
"You aren't happy with me either?"  
  
"No, I'm not happy with myself. You see, Tayla, I can't forgive and forget with Dedron either. Deep down, I'm still not convinced that he's completely changed, even though he did save Maylia's life. I can't help the way I feel, I feel so guilty, so bad, so jealous-"  
  
"Jealous?" Tayla asked, puzzled. "Jealous of him? What could he have that you would want?"  
  
"Umm, nothing, never mind," Kekron said quickly.  
  
"But seriously, there is nothing in Dedron that I can see you envying," Tayla pressed. "Yes, he's stronger than you, but you two are in different occupations. What could he have that you would desire? Why would you be jealous of him?"  
  
Kekron told her wearily, as he looked around the hallway. Tayla, he knew he could trust; she wouldn't betray him. "If I tell you something, will you swear Seven Moons not to tell a soul?"  
  
"Of course," Tayla said without hesitation.  
  
Kekron took a deep breath. "It's not so much that I'm jealous of Dedron, more like worried. Especially since Caline has seemed to truly believe that he has changed for the better."  
  
"No way!" Tayla exclaimed. "Caline would know better than that. She knows what Dedron's like, or was like, or whatever…anyway, don't worry, Kekron, it's not as if Caline could ever fall in love with him or anything like that."  
  
"I don't know, Tayla," Kekron said slowly. "Yesterday, Caline and I actually had an argument. Strange, but true. Yesterday, I was in the same position as you were today. Dedron just came right up to me and asked for my forgiveness, but he caught me off guard, and I told him I would need time. He looked really hurt."  
  
"Well, at least you didn't run away, like I did," Tayla told him. "It was more than what I had done."  
  
"I could have endured Dedron's disappointment, but it was Caline's disappointment that really struck me to the core. She looked at me so reproachfully that I felt no higher than an amoeba. She asked me gently, after Dedron had left quickly, too quickly, if there was ever a chance that I would forgive Dedron at all. I pointed out to her for a while the things that Dedron had done to me, to you, to Riccan, and so many others, and she said sadly that she knew how I felt, but she had forgiven Ridikar and Naykiar for mistreating her. I then made the mistake in telling her that what Ridikar and Naykiar did to her was minor compared to the things that Dedron had pulled, and she was not just horrified, she was furious!"  
  
"Oh, sweet Orchida!" Tayla was dismayed as much as Kekron was. It wasn't like Caline to lose her temper with her closest friends.  
  
"I've never seen Caline so angry with me in my life, not since Calmag, when I had put off telling her about Ridikar's death. And I was so into my thoughts about the evil deeds that Dedron had committed, that I had forgotten that Ridikar and Naykiar and Julien had treated Caline just as badly, if not worse. She snapped at me, asking me how I could say those things to her, me of all people? And just when I was about to apologize to her, Rojal and Aunt Gorna show up, demanding to know what the shouting was about. Caline was in tears then, and when I tried to explain, Rojal told me in the coldest tone possible that it was best if I left-immediately. I tried to protest, but Caline looked away from me to Rojal. Neither Caline nor Aunt Gorna would say anything in my defense, so I took Rojal's advice and left. I could hear Caline's tears, and for the first time since we became friends, I couldn't help dry them."  
  
"Today, I tried to talk to Caline again, but Rojal and Gorna hovered over her protectively like a mother dog, and he told me to go away. Caline actually tried to speak to me this time, but Rojal told her that it would be better if we didn't see each other for a while. They've been around her all day, and Rojal and Aunt Gorna acted like I would poison Caline, if I got too close."  
  
"Why don't I talk to Caline and see what's going on?" Tayla told him. "I'll shove Rojal and Aunt Gorna to the side, if I have to, although I don't know how well that will go with them or Nama."  
  
Kekron permitted himself a smile then, and Tayla couldn't help but grin. They were both imagining Tayla pushing Rojal and Gorna away from Caline, like a small, slim battering ram thrusting its way through two thick, strong trees. And they knew that Tayla could do it with no problem (and possibly would do it if not for the fear of Shalila's heavy disapproval afterwards). Their laughter burst from them suddenly, temporarily warding off their fears, sorrows, and guilt. Kekron nearly doubled over, laughing so hard at the image of little Tayla pushing aside Rojal and Gorna that he toppled off of the bench. Kekron was an expert with mechanics and technology, but he had never mastered gracefulness. Still laughing, Tayla went to help her nephew up.  
  
And that was when she noticed a lavender scented envelope, which had fallen out of Kekron's hand. Her eyes widened when she learned that it was the exact same envelope that Caline's last three love letters from her secret admirer had come in.  
  
Kekron's laughter stopped abruptly when he saw Tayla's astonished face after seeing the envelope. Quickly, he snatched it up and tucked it into his shirt.  
  
"Why that's the same envelope that Caline's secret admirer letters have been coming in! Why, Kekron Chloe, Bendros and I were right!" Tayla teased. "We suspected all along that you might be Caline's secret admirer! Kekron, you thought you were so sly, weren't you? But that first letter didn't sound like you at all when Caline showed it to me."  
  
"Caline showed the letter to you?" Kekron asked, horrified, and he blushed. He couldn't look Tayla in the face anymore, for he knew that he had given himself away.  
  
"Only to me," Tayla assured him. "Although we did mention it to Bendros, but don't worry, I was the only one other than Caline who actually knew the words in those letters. But where did you get those poetic words from, Kekron? The first letter sounded more like someone else than you, but the others that came afterwards did sound more like you, now that I think about it!"  
  
Kekron sighed, finally allowing Tayla to help him up. "Alright, Tayla, you've caught me. Yes, I did send the letters, and it was with the first one out of the four that I sent that Petalia had worded it for me. But after that first letter, I insisted on using my own words, with still some help from Petalia. After about ten rough drafts on the second letter, I finally came up with a poetic, romantic letter that sounded like something I would actually say, not too mushy or too sentimental."  
  
"That is so sweet!" Tayla squealed with delight. "I wish Bendros would send me a love letter like those you sent to Caline!" Then she grew sad again. "Will Bendros even talk to me after I ran out on him on Dedron, though? He didn't look too happy with me, I don't think."  
  
Kekron patted her shoulder. "You know he loves you, Tayla. If he can forgive someone like Dedron, he can certainly forgive you for any minor infractions that you think you made. The times that Bendros and I get together, when we aren't talking about work-related matters, all he talks about is you. And all I talk about is Caline. It's not the end of the universe. Go talk to him."  
  
Tayla allowed herself to smile again, a slow, reflective smile. "Thanken, I will. But right now, let's see what we can do to help you and Caline. I always thought that you two would be perfect together."  
  
"I've always hoped so," Kekron said wistfully. "Of course it means going up against Aunt Gorna and Rojal."  
  
"I can handle Gorna and Rojal; I've learned to all my life," Tayla said, with a trace of remaining sadness in her dulcet voice. She and Kekron then remembered that Gorna and Rojal had not always been kind to Tayla until just before the War On Calmag broke out. Gorna had been intensely jealous of her little sister and had often treated her as if she didn't truly belong in the Clan of Chloe. Gorna and Rojal had both been jealous of Tayla being the favorite of Shalila, of her popularity, and of her strength and potential. It wasn't until near wartime on Calmag that Gorna learned to love and appreciate her, and Rojal followed suit after Tayla had saved Dedron's life from Vegeta when Vegeta had tried to kill him. Tayla had forgiven both of them long ago, although she and Gorna would still have the occasional argument or disagreement, being sisters of different, but equally strong-willed personalities.  
  
She said to Kekron, "And I know that you aren't afraid so easily either. They can't hold onto Caline forever. And Caline's a very loving person, like Bendros; she'll forgive you. She probably feels as bad as you did."  
  
"I hope you're right, Tayla, because I can't live with myself, if Caline won't forgive me-"  
  
"Then we may as well start planning your funeral now!" a harsh masculine voice boomed.  
Before either Kekron or Tayla could do anything, the speaker of that last sentence flung himself upon Kekron and shoved him up against the wall. Kekron was horrified to find Rojal attacking him, and Tayla went after Rojal, knowing that Kekron wouldn't be able to hold himself against his cousin for long. But before Tayla could stop him, Rojal's fist smashed in between Kekron's shocked eyes.  
  
At that point, Tayla lost it and seized Rojal by his collar. Before Rojal could defend himself, Tayla shoved him down onto the bench and pushed him into the wall. Rojal had increased in strength during the last few years, but Tayla was still much stronger, even though she was half Rojal's size. The tiny girl still held Rojal by his collar.  
  
"What in Orchida's name have you been thinking?" Tayla hissed into Rojal's face. "You had no cause to attack Kekron like you did; he did nothing to you! What's wrong with you, Rojal? Have you lost your mind?"  
  
Rojal was stunned, but he wasn't going to let even Tayla's famous temper faze him. "Stay out of this, Tayla! This is between me and that pervert that wants nothing more than to get Caline into bed!"  
  
"WHAT?" Kekron exclaimed in dismay.  
  
"Have you gone insane?" Tayla shrieked so loudly that Rojal could feel his eardrums cracking.  
  
He tried to break free of Tayla's strong little grip, but she held firm, even though she had to bring in her other hand as backup. That other hand was gripping his left arm, as Rojal struggled to break free of Tayla to get to Kekron.  
  
"Don't play innocent, Kekron!" Rojal shouted. "I learned the entire story! You've been stalking Caline and are plotting to seduce her the next time that you two are alone together! You're no better than her last husband, you sick bastard!"  
  
"I haven't been doing any of those things!" Kekron cried. "I would never do anything to hurt or make Caline feel uncomfortable! I love her!"  
  
Rojal stopped struggling, for he had fallen into shock. Tayla was now stunned into silence as well, even though she knew Kekron's strong feelings for Caline. Kekron was appalled at the way he had blurted out his feelings for Caline so abruptly.   
  
"So it's true," Rojal whispered. "But then, I've always known." He looked at Kekron, as if Kekron had betrayed him.  
  
Sweat rained down Kekron's brow, as he said sorrowfully, "I am sorry, Rojal, but yes, I do love her. I don't know if she feels the same way about me, but I've loved her for a long time."  
  
Rojal was truly anguished, although he knew he shouldn't have been too surprised. "Please release me, Tayla. I won't go after Kekron again, I promise."  
  
Tayla slowly did so, and Rojal fell back against the wall. He looked directly at Kekron, and Kekron said slowly, "Rojal, you know that I would never to do anything to hurt Caline, ever. I have not done anything of the things that I've been accused of."  
  
"Who told you such things anyway?" Tayla wanted to know.  
  
"I can't say," Rojal whispered.  
  
"Why?" Tayla demanded. "What are you afraid of, Rojal? You had to have been lied to! Kekron is a gentleman and a good friend to Caline! Whoever said such things about him is nothing more than a low-bellied monkey liar who-"  
  
Rojal snarled at her, "Don't you dare say things like that about Dedron! He's my best friend, and for whatever faults he has, he wouldn't lie to me!"  
  
"Yes, he would," Tayla told him firmly. "And you know it as well as I do."  
  
"You're willing to believe anything bad about me still, aren't you, Tayla?" a usually gruff, strong voice said regretfully.  
  
Tayla turned around to see Dedron looking at her. She whirled onto him. "Dedron, what sort of lies are you spreading now? Why are you maligning Kekron?"  
  
"I'm not maligning him, Tayla," Dedron told her with such convincing sincerity that even Tayla found it hard to believe. "I say it because it's true. I caught Kekron stalking Caline myself. He wants to force himself upon her and seduce her, just like Caline's last fiancé, Filcor Sedemeyer, did. I didn't want to get Kekron in trouble, believe me, but I had to protect Caline. I'm telling the truth, Tayla. Kekron is out to get Caline into bed as fast as he can."  
  
"I don't believe you," Tayla told him coldly.  
  
"You've never believed anything I said in my life, have you?" Dedron asked her slowly.  
  
"Especially not since Calmag," Tayla affirmed.   
  
"You're never going to forgive me, are you?" Dedron said with proper hurt in his voice.   
"No matter what I do to redeem myself, it will never be good enough for people like you and Kekron, will it? You've never liked me, did you, Tayla? You wish even now that I would just go away, don't you?"  
  
Tayla was shocked into silence, as everyone looked at her. She wanted to open her mouth to deny all that Dedron said, but she couldn't. This time, Dedron was speaking the truth, and Tayla knew it. She had never liked him or wanted him around or made an effort to forgive him. And even now, she couldn't bring herself to absolve him of his sins. She still wasn't certain in her heart that he had changed.  
  
"I knew it," Dedron told her bitterly, as Rojal came to stand by his side and put his arm around him. "It really hurts, Tayla, that I can't do anything to win you over, but I can't blame you, really. But I can't let your dislike and contempt of me run my life. Nor can I allow that with Kekron and Riccan and the few others that are left. You and those who think like you aren't the only people in our family. I have as much to be part of this Clan as any of you."   
  
He then turned to Rojal, "Rojal, why don't you go see Caline and make sure she's alright? I'll catch up with you."  
  
"I don't know if I should leave you alone with them, Dedron, no offense," Rojal told him uncertainly.   
  
"They won't hurt me, they can't hurt me now. It's alright, Rojal; I'm glad that I have at least one good, true friend and loyal relative."  
  
"You be careful, Dedron," Rojal cautioned, as he turned to leave. He gave both Tayla and Kekron a nasty look of contempt that chilled both of them to their bones, and then he was gone.  
  
After Rojal had left to go to Caline, Dedron spoke to Kekron, who was watching him with a stunned expression upon his face, "Kekron, I know that you and I have never been the best of friends. I know that I have done you wrong in the past, and I am sorry that I hurt you. I am also sorry that I hurt Tayla. But even with how you two feel about me, I cannot allow anything to happen to Caline. Kekron, you are my cousin and I still care for you, but I will not allow you to touch a young lady that Rojal and I care for very much. I know what I saw you doing and what you said. I speak the truth, and I will continue to do so. I am sorry, if what I speak ruins things between you and Caline, but you have brought that upon yourself."  
  
"You are lying, Dedron!" Kekron growled.  
  
Dedron shook his head sadly, as if Kekron were a criminal condemned to death who knew he had committed his foul deeds, but would deny his culpability to the bitter end. "Kekron, please tell the truth, and as Great-Nama says, the truth will set you free."  
  
"You know nothing of truth!" Tayla hissed at Dedron. "You take back your lies!"  
  
"C'mon, Tayla, I know that you want to believe the best of Kekron, and at one time, perhaps, so did I, but Kekron has foul plans for Caline that I have to prevent."  
  
"How do we know that those plans that you say that Kekron has aren't YOUR plans?" Tayla roared. "We know what you are like with young girls, Dedron!"  
  
"That was in the past, Tayla," Dedron told her. "And I've changed since then. I am not allowing Kekron near Caline, and that's final. I feel more sorry for Caline than anyone else, especially since she trusted Kekron with no reserve. But she will know what Kekron is planning, or was planning before Rojal and I intervened."  
  
Kekron paled with worry, and a part of him feared that Caline would believe Dedron. But Tayla's temper was ignited, and the wick in her dynamite had been lit. The wild fire within her gave her the next words that would fly out of her mouth, "You tell Caline those awful lies, Dedron Chloe, and I will personally see that you NEVER get into Intergalacticpol! And I will make sure that Bendros and Uncle Gohan see what you're still REALLY like!"  
  
"And just how do you plan to do those things?" Dedron asked her calmly. "You are not Intergalacticpol police chief yet, Tayla. I can't make you forgive or accept me of course, but I will not let you drive me away, no matter how much you want to. I can live without your acceptance, Tayla, but I have earned my second chance, and I will not let you destroy me."  
  
"And Bendros will not necessarily support you in ousting me. He wants me in, and he believes that I would make a good officer. In fact, he was greatly displeased with you when you left. He took my side, and I saw how disappointed in you he was. I believe that his high opinion of you lowered considerably after you left. I feel sorry for him really."  
  
Tayla was no longer a mere mortal, but a raging volcano ready to burst at any time. Her fists were clenched, and her brown eyes were almost black, sure signs that she was about to explode. Dedron serenely ignored the signs, for he sensed Bendros's ki coming closer and closer, along with the ki signatures of both Rojal and Caline.  
It would be Dedron's final words that would cause the volcano to erupt:  
  
"It's a pity that he didn't stay with Esmera when he had the chance. She would have been the woman he needed, unlike someone who tries to run things. I'm sorry, Tayla, but if Bendros were to break up with you right now, I would completely support him. A man as kind and decent as Bendros surely deserves someone of a kinder and more loving nature than yours. Yes, he does deserve better than you. Why, if I were him, I would-"  
  
Dedron's words were cut off with a tiny fist crashing into his nose. A stunned Dedron fell backwards to the ground, as Tayla leapt upon him and seized him by the collar with her now bloodied fist.  
  
"Tayla, please don't hurt me!" Dedron begged.  
  
"Don't even give me that, you bastardi!" Tayla screamed. She shook his neck by his collar.  
  
"Tayla, I'm so sorry!" Dedron whined piteously.  
  
"Tayla, stop, please, no more!" Kekron cried, running to pull her off of Dedron, even though Tayla's strength outmatched his.  
  
"He had it coming to him!" Tayla cried, as Kekron wrapped his arms around her and tried to pull her away. "I'm not done with him!"  
  
"Please, leave me alone, Tayla! Please don't hurt me anymore!" Dedron wailed.  
  
"Let me go, Kekron!" Tayla cried, struggling against her nephew.  
  
"That's enough, Tayla, please," Kekron ordered her.  
  
But Kekron's attempts to save Tayla from herself would not help her in time, for at that moment, Bendros, Rojal, and Caline had arrived. Kekron had seen them arrive, and he had been trying to calm Tayla down for her own sake, not Dedron's. Now Tayla was in deep trouble, and Kekron would no longer be able to help her.  
  
"Tayla, how could you?" Rojal roared in fury. "What did Dedron do now to deserve your attacks?"  
  
"Why, Tayla?" Caline asked in despair, looking at Tayla with all the horror and shock in her lovely blues.  
  
But it would be Bendros's reaction that would hurt Tayla most of all. Bendros was shaking his head at her, and disappointment and anguish were clear in his face. He looked at Tayla, as if he was actually about to cry.  
  
"Tayla, why?" he whispered hoarsely. "What would make you do such a thing?"  
  
At that moment, Tayla's brown eyes filled with tears, and she broke from Kekron's grip. She could no longer endure the crushing disappointment and disapproval of her friends and family, so she took again in her own words, "coward's way out", and ran down the hall. She ignored the cries of Caline and Bendros calling her to come back. 


	24. The Truth Sets Free

A/N: I had wanted to get this chapter out before Christmas, but fanfiction.net decided to play Scrooge, and I was gone for two weeks (no computer, horror of horrors, lol!), so up until now, only those on my fanfic mailing list saw this chapter when I had emailed it as an attachment before Christmas. This was supposed to be my Christmas gift to all my readers; please forgive me for it being late.   
  
I want to thank everyone who has reviewed and emailed for this and my other stories; it's your reviews, advice, and encouragement that keep me going with my work. Best wishes to everyone, and a belated Happy Holidays to all of you. I apologize for those of you who have been so patiently waiting for this installment, but I hope that you'll consider this episode worth the wait. I believe you will.  
  
Enjoy, and I hope that everyone had a good time over the holidays. =)  
  
(TO KRISTY: I was wondering what happened to you (by the way, thanks for the review =) )! Yes, I will add you to my mailing list, once you have email again. Sorry about your parents cutting off AOL. I hope everything continues to go well for you with school and band. Contact me whenever you can, and I hope that you had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year=) )  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three: The Truth Sets Free  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
IF YOU EVER LEAVE ME  
  
When I fall you're my place to mend  
I lose my touch, you're my hands   
The one I hold on to  
If you run out of reasons to try  
I'll love enough for both you and I  
I'll be the one you can run to  
  
I'd rather go through any pain love puts us through  
Than to spend one day without you by my side  
  
If you ever leave me  
Will you take me with you?  
If you're ever lonely  
I wanna be lonely too  
My home's beside you  
No matter where you may go  
My love's inside you  
Even more than you know.  
  
In a world of anger and lies  
I find peace in your eyes  
A flame in the darkness  
  
Ooh… And through all space and time  
Till every star refuses to shine  
You know where my heart is  
  
I'd rather go through any pain love puts us through  
Than to spend one day without you by my side  
  
If you ever leave me  
Will you take me with you?  
If you're ever lonely  
I wanna be lonely too  
My home's beside you  
No matter where you may go  
My love's inside you  
Even more than you know.  
  
And I can't remember life without you  
The way it used to be  
Feels like a million years away  
But hold me till the angels sing  
Tell me every little thing  
Promise me forever from this day  
  
If you ever leave me  
Will you take me with you?  
If you're ever lonely  
I wanna be lonely too  
My home's beside you  
No matter where you may go  
My love's inside you  
Even more than you know.  
  
----Sung by Vince Gill and Barbara Streisand  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kekron despaired to see Tayla run away, so heartbroken, so embarrassed, and so ashamed of herself. And it was Dedron's fault! Yes, Tayla could have held her temper, but Dedron had provoked her, knowing that he would set her off. He felt the sting of tears in his deep blue eyes for his young aunt; she had already been punished severely enough.  
  
Rojal was helping Dedron up. "She threatened me, said that I would never get into Intergalacticpol, if she could help it. I begged her to stop hurting me, but she wouldn't. What is with her lately?" Dedron asked in a suitably anguished tone.  
  
Caline's cobalt-blues glistened with tears, part of her wanting to comfort Dedron, and part of her wanting to go to Tayla. Her heart broke for both of them; Tayla was acting so bizarre, and she couldn't see that Dedron had changed into a good person. She went to Dedron's side.  
  
"Are you okay?" Caline asked softly.  
  
Dedron favored Caline with a reassuring smile. "I am now. I wish that I hadn't upset Tayla so much."  
  
"Well you did!" Kekron snapped at him. "No, Tayla didn't have to attack you, but you did goad her into it, Dedron, and you know it! You set her off deliberately, wanting to get her in trouble with her own friends, including the man that she loves."  
  
"But she threatened me, Kekron, and you know it," Dedron protested. "She doesn't want me in Intergalacticpol at all, and she said that she would see to it that I would never get accepted."  
  
"You know that was not how it went, Dedron," Kekron growled, clenching his fists.  
  
"I can't believe that Tayla would be like what you said," Caline wailed.  
  
Dedron told her gently, "I'm afraid so, Caline. I'm afraid that I accused her of never wanting me around or caring for me, and she didn't deny my accusations. She knew that I was telling the truth. I will never be able to redeem myself in her eyes."  
  
"Well you have redeemed yourself in ours," Caline whispered, patting his arm consolingly.   
Dedron smiled warmly at her, and Caline smiled in return, blushing a bit. Kekron bit down on his tongue hard; that stab of jealousy had returned.  
  
Caline continued, "I just can't believe that Tayla would attack you outright like this. This isn't like her at all." Caline was both upset and worried about her best friend.  
  
"She's always had a temper, Caline," Rojal told her. "You know that as well as any of us. I figured that Tayla would have known better by now, but I guess she hasn't."  
Bendros was disappointed and stunned by Tayla's behavior, but he was more generous, as always.   
  
"Tayla must be under a lot of stress lately with this trial coming up. It can't be easy for her having to face Vegeta and Nappa again. Perhaps that is what is putting her on edge."  
  
"No, Bendros, don't give her the benefit of the doubt," Rojal told him edgily. "Tayla just attacked Dedron because she's too immature and unforgiving to give him the second chance that he deserves! I'm so angry with her right now…what if she had killed Dedron?"  
  
"I feared for my life," Dedron said in a low voice.  
  
"Tayla is NOT a murderer!" Kekron hissed at both of them. "She has a temper, yes, but most of the time she can control it. She's a good, moral person who made a mistake, not a felony! I'm going to see if she's okay, and if anyone wants to come with me, that will be fine. If not, I'll be more than happy to go alone! Tayla needs someone right now too, and if none of us can see that, then maybe we should question just how much we care about her."  
  
"I'll come with you," Bendros told him.  
  
"And so will I," Caline added, now deeply ashamed of herself.  
  
"Well, I'm not going," Rojal told everyone. "Kekron and Bendros can run after Tayla and coddle her, if they wish, but I'm not going to participate. Caline and I are going to escort Dedron to the infirmary; she doesn't need to go after Tayla."  
  
"I can't, Rojal," Caline protested softly. "I'll join you two later, but Kekron's right; Tayla needs us too."  
  
"You don't need to go, Caline," Rojal told her sternly. "Tayla has to learn to suffer the consequences of her actions the same as the rest of us."  
  
"But I have to see what's wrong with her," Caline insisted.  
  
"She can't control her temper, that's what is wrong," Rojal said with a heavy frown. "It is Dedron who needs us now, not her. Besides, I can't let you go off alone."  
  
"But I won't be alone. I'll be with Kekron and Bendros."  
  
Dedron seized an opportunity. "Sweet Orchida, Caline, Rojal's right! Didn't he tell you?"  
  
"I didn't yet," Rojal admitted. "I didn't wish to worry her right away."  
  
"Well, you should have, but that's alright," Dedron assured him. He said to Caline, "Caline, we really have to speak to you alone."  
  
"It'll have to wait, Dedron," Caline told him.  
  
"No, this can't wait," Rojal told her adamantly. "We need to speak to you alone now."  
  
"I need to see if Tayla's okay first."  
  
"Tayla," Rojal told her in an authoritative manner similar to that of his mother, "can wait. Let's go."  
  
"Don't order her about!" Kekron snapped. "Caline can more than decide for herself. You are not her father."  
  
"She's not going to be around you any more than she has to be, Kekron," Rojal hissed. "I don't want you getting too close to her."  
  
"Are you still believing Dedron's lies?" Kekron snarled.  
  
"What lies?" Caline asked, startled.  
  
"They're not lies, Caline," Dedron told her wearily. He said to Caline in his best sorrowful tone, "Caline, I am sorry to tell you this, but Kekron has ignoble and immoral intentions for you. He has been stalking you as of late and plans to seduce you the next time that you two are alone together."  
  
"That is not true, Caline!" Kekron protested.  
  
"Is it, Kekron?" Dedron asked calmly. "You've always wanted her, you know you have."  
  
"He's right, Kekron," Rojal said firmly.  
  
Kekron shook his head wildly in protest, as Caline looked from Dedron and Rojal to him. Caline's large ocean-blue eyes were studying him, and her pale face was unreadable.  
  
"Caline, you know that I would never seek to hurt you," Kekron told her softly.  
  
"Yes, Caline, he would," Dedron told him. "Rojal and I are only trying to protect you."  
  
Caline was caught between the three cousins, uncertain what to believe. Of course, Kekron had been the one she had always trusted the most, but Dedron and Rojal had been kind and decent to her too, especially as of late. She was near tears, hesitant as to what to say or do.  
  
Seeing her indecision and the pressure that she was under from the three Chloe men, Bendros knew that he was going to have to step in. Tayla would have to wait for now. Bendros knew Kekron well, and he also knew that Kekron would never do the things of which Dedron accused him. He thought he saw a calculating glint in Dedron's eyes and a hint of maliciousness in his expression, as Dedron looked straight at Kekron.   
  
It was then Bendros was struck with shame, for he now realized that perhaps Tayla had good cause to be doubtful still of her once-errant nephew. Bendros had learned over the years how to read people, and he was seeing something in Dedron that was still undesirable, unlikable. Was Dedron's goodness a ruse, as a few people such as Tayla and Kekron had suspected all along? Bendros couldn't prove whether Dedron was living a lie or not, not yet, but he could save Kekron.  
  
And there was only one way to do that.  
  
Rojal yelled at Kekron, "Kekron Chloe, you tell Caline the truth, or we will!"  
  
"That's right, Kekron!" Dedron hissed. "We're not letting you hurt her!"  
  
"Kekron?" Caline asked softly, wonderingly. She couldn't bring herself to believe that Kekron would stalk her or plan to force himself upon her. No, Kekron wouldn't do that, he wouldn't, why, he couldn't!  
  
"Tell her the truth, Kekron," Dedron said in a low tone. "Or I will. Tell Caline how you've been wanting her all this time."  
  
Bendros intervened then. He nudged Kekron. "Go ahead, Kekron, tell the truth."  
  
Kekron turned around and looked at Bendros horrified, feeling betrayed. "Bendros, how could you even think that I would do such things?" The stricken look in his eyes nearly broke Bendros's heart, but he had to push Kekron to admit his true intentions.  
  
"Kekron?" Caline asked him with all her heart in her eyes, wanting desperately to believe that he was innocent of all that of which Dedron and Rojal accused him.  
  
"Go on, Kekron," Bendros told him firmly. "Tell her."  
  
"That's right, Kekron, say the truth and shame the demons," Dedron pressed. He loved knowing that Kekron was put on the spot like this. All he had to do was put more doubts in Caline's heart, and Kekron and Caline would be apart for good. Having Caline hate Kekron forever would be the best revenge possible.  
  
"I want to hear what you have to confess," Rojal chided his Technician cousin.  
  
"He will confess," Bendros said decisively.  
  
Dedron wore a self-satisfied smile, and Rojal waited with bated breath for Kekron's words of admission to his sins.  
  
But Bendros added, "After we leave."  
  
"WHAT?" everyone exclaimed.  
  
"That's right," Bendros said sternly. "We will leave Kekron and Caline alone, and Kekron can tell Caline everything that he needs to say. He stressed to Kekron "And Kekron, I do mean everything. Hold nothing back from her."  
  
"We can't leave Caline alone with him!" Rojal insisted.  
  
"What if he touches her?" Dedron added.  
  
"If he does, it would only be with Caline's consent, and I believe that despite what you two are saying, Caline knows deep down who's telling the truth. Right, Caline?" His onyx eyes penetrated straight into her turquoise orbs, and Caline nodded, slowly at first, but then more assuredly. She felt a twinge of shame for any uncertainty that she had held about Kekron; he would never harm her in any way. If the accusations of Dedron and Rojal were true, then Bendros would not have insisted on her and Kekron being alone together. Caline trusted Bendros as much as she did Kekron.   
  
"Well, I'm not leaving her," Dedron said defiantly.  
  
"Same here," Rojal added.   
  
"If you two don't leave with me now," Bendros told them in a steely tone, "I will arrest both of you."  
  
Dedron and Rojal looked at Bendros in utter shock at his words.  
  
"You can't do that," Rojal hissed. "I will rule over you one day."  
  
"Don't pull rank with me," Bendros told him coldly. "You may be in charge on Astoria, but I am among those in charge in Intergalacticpol. Just keep that in mind."  
  
Dedron and Rojal looked at the stern expression on the Sastorian warrior's face, and they both knew he was telling the truth. He would risk their great-grandmother's wrath in arresting them, if he had to, and it was doubtful that she would side with them. Great-Nama trusted Bendros and his judgment implicitly.  
  
"Fine," Rojal sighed. "We'll leave."  
  
Dedron was about to protest, but a second look at Bendros's tight expression told him that would be a bad idea. Bendros turned to leave and, with his tail, beckoned the two Chloe cousins to follow him. Reluctantly, grudgingly, Rojal and Dedron followed Bendros around a corner into another corridor.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kekron, what is it that you have to tell me?" Caline asked in a low voice.  
  
Kekron gulped. He didn't like that Bendros had put him on the spot like this. But he had to believe that Bendros knew he was telling the truth. Otherwise, he wouldn't have demanded that they be left alone.  
  
Bendros knew that Kekron would never harm Caline. It struck the Technician then what Bendros really wanted him to say. Bendros didn't want Kekron to confess to false allegations; he wanted him to tell Caline the truth about his feelings for her.  
  
Kekron was to admit to Caline that he loved her.  
  
Bendros had known that it was the way for Kekron to prove his innocence--by proving his love for the girl that he had cherished for so long.  
  
Kekron tried to gather what courage that he could, and with what he could get, he said slowly, and calmly, "Caline, let's go sit down."  
  
Caline gathered the folds of her peach caftan together, and then she followed Kekron over to the same bench where Kekron had found Tayla earlier. She sat down next to him, close to him (much to Kekron's relief) and crossed her slender, ivory legs elegantly. Kekron shyly allowed himself a brief glance of the dainty ankles that her caftan couldn't conceal before turning his thoughts back to the matter at hand.  
  
Kekron cleared his throat, as Caline looked at him hesitantly.  
  
"First of all," Kekron told her gently. "I want to apologize for the way that I spoke to you yesterday. I was out of line, even though I was upset about Dedron. I am sorry, Caline. I hope that you can forgive me."  
  
"I-I do," Caline replied chokingly. "I-I wanted to speak to you all day, Kekron, but Aunt Gorna and Rojal wouldn't let me leave them long enough for me to get away. I know that they mean well for me, but I always feel so suffocated when I'm around them."  
  
Kekron gave her a wry smile. "I know how those two can be. Rojal can be as overbearing as his mother sometimes."  
  
Caline beamed shyly, feeling better that Kekron was smiling a little. "I am sorry too, Kekron," she whispered. "I didn't like that we weren't able to speak to each other. I don't like it when I fight with anybody, especially you or Tayla. I was miserable all day because I couldn't go help make things right with you."  
  
"I felt the same way about you," Kekron admitted. "I found it hard to concentrate on my tasks because I knew that you were sad. Can we forgive each other?"  
  
Caline nodded timidly, and she moved closer to him. Her slim shoulder brushed against his, and a few of her golden tresses brushed against his cheek, sending a warm tingle down throughout Kekron's body.  
  
"May I put my arm around you?" Kekron asked her.  
  
"Yes, yes," Caline whispered.  
  
Kekron did so, and Caline snuggled into him, once again feeling safe. His long, strong arm cradled her securely, and she felt as if things were on their way to becoming right in her world once more.  
  
"May I touch your hair?"   
  
"Yes, you may."  
  
Kekron stroked the cornsilk hair. "Caline," he whispered. "I-I want you to know that what Dedron and Rojal are saying is not true, at least not most of it."  
  
Caline was a bit worried then, just a tad. "Then what part of what they are saying is true?"  
  
"That I do want you."  
  
Caline gasped, and her eyes widened.  
  
"But not in the way that Dedron has implied," Kekron told her tenderly. "I haven't been stalking you, nor am I out to defile you in any way. I only want to protect you and take care of you and keep you with me. I love you, Caline."  
  
For a few moments, Caline was quiet, and her expression was unreadable, as she was digesting Kekron's loving words. Those few moments were the longest in Kekron's life, and the Technician prince was fearful. What if his worse fears came true, and he had scared her away from him for good? He felt his heart wanting to plummet in the widening pit of despair within him.  
  
But Caline then spoke, "Really? Truly?"  
  
Kekron's heart did not plunge, but it did pound against the walls of his chest. "Yasi," he whispered. "Fi luven."  
  
Caline was silent, reflective, and even a little anxious, for a few minutes. Kekron held his breath. Why was it that a minute was suddenly the length of a year? His heart beat mercilessly in his body, demanding to be set free. How could he tell now what Caline was thinking?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Concealing her ki, Tayla wandered aimlessly, having no more tears left to shed. Her eyes were red-rimmed, and she felt as if her heart was being squeezed to the point of bursting. She had no idea where she was going, or even now where she was. She was swimming in a sea of misery laced with guilt…she had gone too far, and she knew it. She could have endured Rojal's anger, but the hurt reactions of Caline and Bendros were too much for her to fear.   
Why was it she could tell off Vegeta with little problems, but not be able to face up to her friends? What was with her?  
  
She then sensed two familiar ki's coming towards her, both that were still stronger than her own…  
  
"Tayla! There you are! Dandelion, I have been looking everywhere for you!"  
  
"Tayla, we've nearly torn this ship apart. I was about to have you paged."  
  
Tayla's heart froze. Normally, she would have been happy to see Nama and Dirkan, but not right now. Once her grandmother found out what she had done, she was sure to rebuke Tayla for her actions. But Tayla could never keep anything from her or Dirkan either, and what she had done was sure to reach their ears sooner or later.  
  
Better to confess now. Tayla had long ago learned that when she did something wrong or made a mistake, it was better to admit to it herself before someone else did.  
  
She turned towards them slowly, and Dirkan and Shalila noticed that she had been crying.   
"Dandelion, what is wrong?" Shalila asked.  
  
"Everything, Nama," Tayla whispered. "I made a mess of everything."  
  
"We better go sit down," Dirkan said authoritatively. "We'll just go to the nearest lounge, and Tayla can tell us her story there." Neither Shalila nor Tayla protested, and both followed Dirkan to the nearest officers' lounge.   
  
Only a doglike Intergalacticpol officer was there, munching mindlessly out of a bag of chocolate dog biscuits. He was oblivious to the trio coming in, as they sat together on a green leather couch farthest away from him. Tayla was sitting between Dirkan and Shalila, and Shalila had her aged hand on Tayla's thin shoulder.  
  
"Now what happened exactly?" Shalila asked her calmly.  
  
Tayla didn't answer right away. Instead she asked, "Nama, what if someone…made out like he or she had changed for the better…but no matter what he or she did or said…you couldn't believe that person was now truly good?"  
  
Shalila had a good idea of whom Tayla was talking about, but she didn't press it just yet. So she said solemnly, "Do you have good cause or reason why you think that this person has not changed?"  
  
"Yes, Nama, because this person has told lies about someone else, almost convincing ones."  
  
Dirkan said gravely, "You better tell us everything then."  
  
Within twenty minutes, Tayla explained the entire story, beginning from when Dedron had begged her for forgiveness in Bendros's office, right up to the moment where she had fled after assaulting her nephew. Shalila and Dirkan listened without interrupting until Tayla had finished.  
  
Shalila rubbed Tayla's back in slow circles along her spine; it was a calming trick that she had used with her granddaughter ever since Tayla had been a baby. Tayla was somewhat surprised at this loving response; she had been expecting a scolding for attacking Dedron and not forgiving him. She then rested her shoulder on Nama's shoulder, as Dirkan took her hand.  
  
"You two are not going to say anything to me for what I did to Dedron?" she asked them.  
  
"Not much," Shalila told her firmly, "because you've already realized the consequences of your actions. I hope you now understand how dangerous and damaging it can be to lose control of your anger."  
  
"When am I ever going to learn?" Tayla asked despairingly. "Really, I was doing so well until now, really I was!"  
  
"We believe you," Dirkan said gently. "But, Tayla, controlling yourself and your temper is a lifelong project. Even your grandmother and I haven't fully mastered the art."  
  
"And Tayla, it is even more important than ever to maintain self-control," Shalila added. "You are training to be in Intergalacticpol now, and if you lose your temper again, like you did with Dedron, you could possibly be kicked out of their program. The stakes are higher than when you were younger. Most words from other people are not worth erupting over; don't sink to their level. Next time could be costly."  
  
"I think this time has already been costly," Tayla said mournfully. "I don't know if Caline or Bendros will ever forgive me, well Caline might, but Bendros may not, and-"  
  
"I think a certain young lady needs to have more faith in the man she loves," Dirkan reproached her. "Bendros knows by now all your faults and virtues, and I'm sure that if you explain to him what you told us, he will forgive and understand, if not condone what you've done."   
  
"I could live with Rojal and Dedron not forgiving me," Tayla replied. "But it would be hurt deeply if Caline and Bendros didn't."  
  
"They both know you by now," Shalila told her. "And I am sure that Kekron would back you up. Now I am certain that you know what you must do."  
  
Tayla became alarmed. "I don't know if I can face everyone right now."  
  
"Yes, you can," Dirkan told her sternly.  
  
But Tayla was once again starting to panic. "Caline is starting to like Dedron, and so is Bendros. What if they side with him against me? What if Dedron turns them against Kekron, like he did with Rojal? And what if-"  
  
"If you are going to let one foolish, slanderous prick destroy what you have with your friends and the man that you love, then you're not the brave girl that I thought you were."  
Tayla, Shalila, and Dirkan turned their faces towards the doorway and saw the speaker, Gran Mauria Sahara standing there majestically. Her obsidian eyes bore directly into Tayla, as she looked at her, reproachfully, sternly.  
  
"I will not have my son with a coward, Tayla. Anyone who can stand up to Frieza and his soldiers can surely take on one useless, lying bully. I have been listening for the past half an hour, and this Dedron is a minor threat compared to Frieza's army. If you truly believe that he is up to no good, then you must persist. Don't give up without a fight; like I said before, I will not have Bendros courting a coward. If you expect to keep him, then there will be no more running away. Understand?"  
  
Tayla nodded firmly, bravely.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Caline had not truly expected Kekron to acknowledge that he cared anything for her other than as a friend or a little sister. It had happened so suddenly that she-and Kekron-had needed time to absorb things. During those tense minutes of reflection, she pondered Kekron's words, alternating between amazement and gratitude…and a bit of fear. No, not fear, not fear at all. Just a bit of worry, but then as an icicle melting in the face of the bold sun, that trace of worry began to dissolve.  
  
Caline waited another moment for the usual deafening alarm to go off, the alarm that always sent her into panic whenever a male declared his intentions for her. She also waited for the customary shock of fear to start coursing throughout her body until she would feel forced to run away, as it had happened before with so many suitors, even those like Rojal. She closed her eyes and anxiously waited for either one of her normal reactions to erupt.  
  
They didn't.  
  
After the surprise wore off, Caline was not left feeling anxious or frightened by the prospect of another suitor in her life. Instead what anxiety or worry she felt dissipated, and she felt some of her emotional wounds that other men had caused her before to start to actually heal. Tears came to her indigo eyes, as she allowed herself to truly realize what others had been trying to tell her all along: that just because a few men, and one in particular, had hurt her in the past, it didn't mean that she should shun the possibility of love with a male who genuinely loved her. Not all men would try to hurt or take advantage of her just because those in the past had. Many good men existed for her, but out of all of them, she knew, even at her tender age, that she only wanted one of them.  
  
And the one she wanted the most was the one sitting right next to her.  
  
With those same tears now washing her face, Caline seized Kekron around his neck and embraced him tightly. Kekron's muscular arms slid around her trim waist protectively, pulling her as close to him as possible.  
  
"I love you too, Kekron," she whispered tearfully. "For-for a while now."  
  
She noticed then that Kekron was in tears now too.  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that," he whispered back chokingly. "I've always hoped and prayed that one day you would come to me like this willingly."  
  
"I would have much sooner," Caline murmured tearfully, allowing her tears to remain upon her fair cheeks. "But I was afraid to. I was afraid for so long…of any male…loving me like this. I thought that it wouldn't be safe for me to ever return a man's love, and that accepting a man would mean getting hurt. For so long, I feared the touch of almost any man, for I used to think that if I let one get close, he would try to force or molest me. It's taken me a long time to see that love between a male and a female can feel so good, so safe…so right."  
  
"I would never do anything to hurt you or make you feel afraid," Kekron said softly. "I knew you were scared for a long time, and I wondered for a while how I was going to reach you, to convince you to let me love you other than as a friend. In my own way, Caline, I too was afraid. I was worried about telling you how I felt because I didn't want to run you off from me. One of my worst fears was you seeing me as no better than the men who had hurt or molested you in the past. But one of my greatest dreams was to open up your heart and banish your fears, to accept willingly my embraces, touches, and kisses."  
  
Caline smiled bashfully. "I never thought of you as really being afraid of anything."  
  
"Oh, I was, Caline, absolutely petrified. You don't know how many times I wanted to tell you how I felt, but I always held back, thinking that it was not the right time. Like I said before, I didn't want to scare you away from me. I knew that I've loved you since Calmag, but I knew that I had to wait to let you grow up a little and allow you time to heal. And then when Rojal started courting you and you and Dedron started to get along much better than before, I didn't really want them around you. I-I was, um, well, how should I put this…"  
  
Caline's smile widened. "You were jealous?"  
  
Kekron chuckled. "Okay, yes, I was jealous. Very jealous. Especially when you started to like Dedron."  
  
Caline leaned closer to him until her forehead was brushing against his. "I did start to like Dedron, but not in the way you might have thought. And as for Rojal, I only like him as a friend, but it's been hard for me to tell him that. He and Aunt Gorna hardly ever let me get a word in edgewise, and I prefer being with someone who knows how to listen…and…" Caline blushed. "…Who makes me feel completely safe, as if his embrace can protect me from all the evil in the universe."  
  
"I'll protect you with every thing in my being," Kekron told her fiercely. But then his expression softened, and he winked at her, as he continued, "My love for you will be your own personal good spirit to shelter and look after you wherever you may go."  
  
Caline squeaked, "That's a line from the last love letter I received. Kekron Chloe, YOU sent those letters didn't you? Tayla thought that you might have, but I didn't know you as the sort who sent love letters, since you and Bendros had once said when I first came to Chloe that those things were nonsense. And I remember Tayla telling you two that was because neither one of you knew how to write one!"  
  
Kekron laughed. "I did think those things were nonsense until about a week ago, when I realized that I needed to do something. Let's just say that dear Dedron's presence goaded me into it. Petalia mainly worded the first one for me, I have to admit, but it did say what I was feeling. After that first one though, the letters were more my own work; even Petalia was amazed by the way that I had learned to word things. She wasn't too happy with me at first though. After the first rough draft of the second letter that I wrote on my own, she forced me to read three books of love poetry, saying that if I was going to use my own words to express how I felt, I was going to learn to do it right."  
  
Caline giggled.  
  
"I couldn't make out what those poets were saying at first; you know that I'm more the mechanical type than the literary type. But then Petalia remembered this novel that she was reading, a favorite book that she borrowed from Tayla, "Passion Amidst Chaos", yes, I believe that was the name of it. She made me read the entire thing."  
  
"I read that book! It was wonderful, especially how Netros Sahara was forced to read his love poetry to Aya Emerald, after Aya had accidentally discovered his works. Aya confronted him with it when they dancing around a fire in a makeshift rebel camp, and it was so sweet that Netros finally admitted his feelings after he had been composing them through his poetry. It was the turning point in the book for Aya and Netros, I believe, because they were finally able to admit how they felt. Netros was even nice enough to whisper one of those poems in Aya's ear, as he held her close, dancing with her around the campfire."  
  
Kekron smiled. "Yes, it was some of Netros's poetry that grabbed my attention and gave me the inspiration for the rest of the letters. Petalia was impressed. I never thought that a romance novel would stir me to write like it did." And Kekron Chloe never thought that he would ever read a romance novel. A piece or two of the poetry in the novel had been wonderful, but still Kekron had not been overly enthused with the rest of the book. Some of the more serious passages of the novel Kekron had actually laughed at, such as the silly parts where Netros had described Aya's long, dark neck as "a bronzed pillar of sweet, burnished gold-coated mahogany" and had referred to her personally as his "luscious cinnamon tart frosted with blackberry icing". But Netros in the book had written one poem that Kekron had actually liked, and it was that piece of work that helped Kekron to write his own lines.  
  
"But you know something, Caline," Kekron said huskily. "I don't think that Netros and Aya's romance is half as interesting or miraculous as our own is, is it?"  
  
Caline nestled closer to him. "No, I don't believe so either. Theirs doesn't even compare," she whispered.  
  
"No, it doesn't," Kekron told her throatily, as his arms pulled her against him tighter. "Again, I love you, Caline. I don't think that I'll ever be able to stop saying it."  
  
"I love you too, Kekron…I love you too," Caline panted. She suddenly was gasping for air, and her soft, plentiful bosom heaved up and down against Kekron's firm chest. A small, white hand gently stroked Kekron's clean-shaven cheek. Their eyes met and held, and the tips of their noses softly grazed against each other.  
  
"Is it okay, if I kiss you now?" Kekron asked breathlessly, as his heart pounded to be released from his body. But his heart would have to stay where it was; that heart was Caline's now.  
  
Caline nodded slowly, then more excitedly. Her eyes fluttered shut, and before she knew it, Kekron's lips pressed themselves against hers. He had his hand in her soft, silky hair, holding her head, as he kissed her deeply, lovingly.  
  
Caline's arms tightened around Kekron's neck, as she, for the first time in her life, returned a man's kiss of her own accord. Willingly, she entrusted herself to Kekron, enjoying, relishing, the feel of his lips against her own. She kissed him back fervently, as tears of gratitude, love, and joy cascaded down her soft, snowy cheeks.  
  
"I love you, Kekron, I love you," Caline sobbed in happiness.  
  
"I love you too, sweet, dear, Caline, always have, always will. You've always been the only one for me…no one else can compare…"  
  
"No one has ever made me feel like you do, so loved, so protected, just so safe…"  
  
They continued to kiss and express their once-repressed love for one another; it was love that each one had feared before was unrequited. An hour passed, but it seemed like a century to them afterwards. But at this time, time had no meaning; it had generously stopped for two young lovers, one Astorian, one Calmagian, but whose hearts were now like one.   
  
After their final kiss for the moment, Caline was cuddled in Kekron's arms, and her eyes contentedly slipped to close. Within seconds, she was asleep in his arms, and Kekron only stayed awake long enough to lovingly watch Caline sleep, as he stroked her hair once more. Then he too fell asleep, with his chin resting in the cornsilk cape of Caline's hair.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rojal and Dedron were sulkily sitting on a bench while Bendros was taking a bag of meat jerky out of a snack machine. Bendros was silent and somber, worried about Tayla. He would have already left to go to her, but he had to keep watch on Rojal and Dedron to make sure that they didn't bother Kekron and Caline. He hoped that Kekron had been brave enough to tell Caline how he felt, and that all was right between them once more. Bendros believed that the two were meant for each other, and if his theory were correct, then he would let no one get between them.  
  
Now if he could just resolve things between him and Tayla, things would be okay once more, other than the upcoming trial. He thought that he should have tried to stop her, but he didn't. He didn't like that Tayla had outright attacked Dedron, but he suspected that Kekron was right about Dedron provoking her. Bendros remembered the number of times in his life when he himself had barely controlled his temper when Dedron acted up. The Sastorian vowed that he would get to the bottom of what had truly happened.  
  
He nibbled unconsciously out of the bag of meat jerky, lost in his thoughts, trying to think of what he would say to Tayla next time he saw her. He didn't want to lose her; he knew that. He just hoped that Tayla would be okay until he could get to her.  
  
He chewed on another piece of meat jerky, and he then realized that he could no longer sense the ki signatures of Rojal and Dedron. Quickly, he whipped around-and found an empty bench!  
  
Bendros gnashed his teeth and cursed in Sastori dialect. He abruptly tossed the bag of meat jerky into a trashcan and stormed away, determined to find those two before they caused any trouble.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
But it would not be Dedron and Rojal who would reach Kekron and Caline first. Gorna had sensed Caline's ki as Gorna came down a nearby corridor. She worried when she noticed that Rojal's ki was nowhere close to Caline's-but it was very near Kekron's! Gorna decided to hide her ki and sneak up on Caline to discover what the waif was doing.  
  
The future Superior Gran of Astoria quickly found them, cuddled up together on a bench. She seethed with rage at this sight of Caline openly snuggling up to Kekron. She clenched her fists, as Caline serenely awoke from a nap in Kekron's lap. She stretched her young, pale arms and wrapped them around Kekron's neck. Caline smiled at seeing Kekron sleeping, and she leaned over and kissed him gently.  
  
Kekron smiled, slowly waking up at Caline's soft, rosebud lips pressed against his. "Well, greetiens…how long have we been asleep?"  
  
"I don't know," Caline replied softly. "But I saw your handsome face the entire time because I dreamt about you."  
  
"You were in my dreams too," Kekron murmured, running his long fingers through the silken, golden scarf of Caline's hair.  
  
Caline blushed, closing her eyes and resting her head on Kekron's shoulder. Kekron idly played with her hair with one hand and held Caline's hand with the other. Their mutual bliss and contentment was a warm, velvet, silk-lined blanket wrapping around them protectively.  
  
But even that blanket couldn't protect them from the coming wrath of the unnoticed Gorna, who came storming towards them, her face distorted with fury. Kekron tensed, and Caline's eyes burst open, shocked and terrified at seeing her imposing aunt looking down upon them, breathing heavily and furiously. Her pale green eyes narrowed to slits, and the color of her irises blackened.  
  
"Wenchi!" Gorna hissed at Caline.  
  
"Aunt Gorna, I-"  
  
"Don't bother making excuses," Gorna growled. "You ought to be ashamed of yourself! After all that Rojal and I have done for you, you treat him like this! You choose Kekron over my son, who will rule Astoria one day! You're no better than a-why, you're nothing but a little tramp, a true wenchi-"  
  
Kekron was not afraid of Gorna now; he was furious. Caline had made no promises to Rojal, and Astoria was not Calmag, where marriages were arranged or forced. He gently eased Caline off of his lap and stood up to confront his aunt. No matter how powerful his aunt was, Kekron was not about to let her malign or intimidate Caline.  
  
"Don't call her names, Aunt Gorna," he told her coldly.  
  
"You be quiet. Your turn, boy, will come soon enough," Gorna snapped at him. She looked at Caline witheringly, and the poor girl shrank back in fear against Kekron, who sat down and pulled her back onto his lap. He held her against him protectively, as if guarding her from his aunt's anger. He narrowed his eyes at his aunt, and the navy-blue of his irises darkened to the color of midnight.   
  
However, angry as he was with Aunt Gorna, he knew that his words would have to be carefully chosen. A full Tayla-style retort would only create a bigger fight in this case, and yet any defense against someone as obstinate as Gorna Chloe had to get the point across in a way that would make her yield and leave Caline alone. Kekron knew that he and Tayla had made a big mistake in snapping off at Dedron the way that they had done; their actions had only angered Dedron further and possibly alienated Tayla from her friends. This was a quieter battle, yet it was just as crucial as the one with Dedron.  
  
No, this struggle was even more important. Kekron would not give up Caline without a fight, especially since she had returned his feelings.  
  
"Aunt Gorna," Kekron told his aunt calmly. "I am sorry that you are hurt over this, and I apologize for the pain that this will soon cause Rojal, but Caline and I love each other; we have for a long time now without either one of us realizing the feelings of the other. Neither Caline nor I wish to hurt Rojal, but if Caline had stayed with him just to oblige him, it would have been more painful later. Caline only sees him as a friend, nothing more. Both she and Rojal each deserve to have someone that they love who loves them in return."  
  
Gorna sighed heavily and dabbed her sweating, red brow with a silk handkerchief. She took a deep breath and continued in an almost warm tone, "Kekron, you are a fine young man, and most of your life, I've been proud of you. But let's face facts: you will never be anything more than a Technician, a Prince of Chloe, yes, but still just a Technician. Not that it's a bad position to be in, considering all the work you have done for us and Intergalacticpol, but…Rojal will be the next ruler of Astoria after me, and you won't. If you care for Caline's welfare, and I know you that you do, then you can easily understand why Rojal would be a better choice for her."  
  
"Rojal is good to her, and he can give her more than you ever could. With Rojal, Caline would become the next Superior Gran after me; a girl would be foolish to turn such a position, and all that comes with it, down. Any Astorian girl is not too closely related to Rojal would bow to Frieza for the chance to become Rojal's wife. And Caline is special, from the most important family on Calmag, the royal family. For practical and political reasons as well as romantic ones, a marriage between Rojal and Caline would be ideal. Relations between Calmag and Astoria will be greatly strengthened with such a marriage. Rojal is the heir to Astoria's throne; he cannot just marry any girl. He has finally chosen a girl with whom he believes, and I believe, that he can happily spend the rest of his life."   
  
"Rojal has treated Caline well, and he will continue to do so. He wants Caline for his wife when she comes of age. She will be happy with him, even if she doesn't realize it right now. Rojal loves her, and there is nothing that he would not give her. If Caline spends enough time with him, and is left alone by other suitors, she will come to return Rojal's feelings much sooner.   
  
"Be generous, Kekron, and sensible and wise. Any other kind, loving, beautiful girl would make you a good wife. Do the right thing for all concerned, especially Caline, and let her go to Rojal."  
  
Kekron shook his head sadly; he was not too surprised at his aunt's way of thinking, but he was deeply disappointed in her. He stroked Caline's hair lovingly, silently assuring her that he would not be sending her away, not unless she wished it. He felt his new love relax considerably in his arms, even though she would cast a nervous glance at Aunt Gorna every now and then.  
  
Kekron replied quietly, firmly, "Again, I am sorry, Aunt Gorna, but I will not let her go to Rojal unless she tells me so herself, of her own free will. If it will help, Caline and I will speak to Rojal later."   
  
Gorna's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what Kekron just said! How dare he refuse her? He was definitely his father's son, for Raakon would have told her off in the exact same, calm, reasonable manner. She stared at Kekron with her mouth agape; she had always considered him among the most reasonable and sensible among her relatives. But now this…who did Kekron think he was?  
  
Kekron then gently eased a puzzled Caline off of his lap, and he arose, indicating with his decisive behavior that he was about to leave. Caline worried for just a moment that he would leave her, but then Kekron smiled at her and took her little hand into his. He drew Caline close to him, as he decided that it would best to end this confrontation with Aunt Gorna while she was still in shock. Aunt Gorna could be fearsome when she was in a temper, and while Kekron, like his father, didn't fear Aunt Gorna's temper, he sensed that Caline did. He wouldn't allow his aunt to upset the girl that he loved.  
  
"Gooden boden, Aunt Gorna," Kekron told his aunt softly. "Caline and I have to go find Tayla now, but perhaps we will talk to Rojal later. We'll see you around." He was determined to leave Aunt Gorna out of this situation now; Aunt Gorna had had her say, and Kekron had already told her what he thought. There was nothing more to say to her; this conversation was over. This matter was now between him, Caline, and Rojal; it was no longer Aunt Gorna's concern, although Aunt Gorna would continue to make it so.  
  
He took Caline's hand, and they briskly walked away, leaving Aunt Gorna to slowly recover from her shock.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	25. Jaden Pays A Visit

Chapter Twenty-Four: Jaden Pays A Visit  
  
Boja and Wrinks were sipping espresso in an Intergalacticpol employee lounge when they noticed a plump young woman stroll by the lounge door. The portly female ran thick fingers though a mop of curly red hair. Boja stared only at the woman's chest and bottom; Wrinks looked on disinterestedly, for he held little interest in humanoid women. Boja drooled openly, as he finally allowed himself to observe the rest of the obese lady's body.  
  
"That's one of those babes who escaped from that comfort planet, Algor," Boja panted. He liked humanoid redheads of almost any size and shape, especially if they had large breasts and bottoms. "I can see why they'd keep her as a sex slave; I'd probably would too."  
  
Wrinks shook his head in disgust and disapproval at Boja's attitude towards women. Boja had often ribbed the Saiyans for lusting after women, but he himself was even worse than the two "monkeys" he had taunted. He sighed heavily, as a slobbering Boja leapt up eagerly from his seat to follow after the object of his desire. Wrinks pitied the poor woman, and hoped that Boja wouldn't give her too hard of a time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She was almost there. Within less than five minutes, she would reach Vegeta and Nappa's cell. Soon, she would be able to check on their condition herself; Intergalacticpol wasn't known for abusing or neglecting its prisoners, but then who knew what when on when no one else was around. She held only mild concern for Nappa, but she sincerely hoped that Vegeta would be okay. He was her main concern, even though she knew Vegeta could more than take care of himself.  
  
She scratched the curly cap of her auburn hair and scratched irritably at her pale skin; who ever knew humanoid skin could be so sensitive? How did those of humanoid origin stand to have little or no protective covering outside of their ineffectual skin and whatever clothes or armor they put on? She would be thankful when she could go back to her normal form, with its tough, leathery, reptilian skin that could withstand many things from ki blasts to a cold wind without it being affected in the slightest. She knew she came from tough, if not noble, stock, especially in her natural shape.  
  
Her normal grim expression hardened even further when she heard someone following her with her keen hearing. She had to throw this pursuer off her tracks quickly; she could not risk being exposed, not yet. In the end her exposure would not matter, but right now, subterfuge was essential.  
  
She stopped in her tracks, turned around and greeted her chaser with a bright, fake smile. "Well, hello, stranger," she said gruffly. "What brings you after me?" She looked critically at the huge, orange, furry fireball with red horns, blue-and-green bird's beak, wooly green eyebrows that resembled greedy, fat caterpillars, and square, pink eyes so painfully bright that they nearly blinded her. She suppressed a smile that tried in vain to sneak-attack her face; it was hard for her now not to laugh at this sight. She immediately dubbed him "Hair Apparent".  
  
"Everything about your exquisite body," Hair Apparent purred. "Say…gorgeous, if I were to tell you that you had a sweet body, would you hold it against me?"  
  
She repressed a groan. Clichéd pick-up lines didn't seem to vary much from species to species. Such trite phrases were rarely directed towards her, however; it was normally the younger and prettier of her comrades who received them. Nevertheless, she replied brightly,   
"Nope, not anytime soon; I've got to run now. See you around."  
  
"Where are you headed, beautiful?" the orange oaf inquired with a lecherous smile. "You know that you are about to enter a restricted area, don't you? Restricted to Intergalacticpol prison personnel only, you know."  
  
"I belong here," she assured him confidently.  
  
"Sure you do, lovely, long as you're with old Boja, of course. Tell you what, sweetie-cakes, how 'bout if I give ya a tour?"  
  
She sighed reluctantly. Sure, why not? She could get rid of him later, if she had to. She nodded and grunted a consenting reply.  
  
"Great!" Boja exclaimed. "Follow me!" He wrapped his huge, shaggy arm around her before she could protest, and he escorted her easily into the restricted area past the guards who would have normally forbidden her to enter.  
  
She had originally planned to turn herself into a housefly or some other small insect before she had reached those particular guards, but now she was stuck. This Boja-creature had seemed to surgically attach himself to her, and she couldn't shake him off, no matter how politely she tried to ease away from him. She swore she could feel Boja's sweaty, fur-matted hand caress her humanoid buttocks lightly, and she didn't like that one bit.  
  
She had to get rid of him soon; he was not only getting on her nerves, but also potentially fouling up her plans. She tried once more to pull away from him, but Boja just held onto her for dear life. Who ever knew such a weakling could have a tight grip?  
  
"Do you mind?" she finally asked, annoyed.  
  
"Mind what, lovely?" Boja asked, his middle finger casually trailing an invisible circle above the crack of her buttocks.   
  
"Get your hand off of my butt…now." Even in her so-called former sex-slave form, she had her usual voice of authority.  
  
Boja chuckled. "Sorry, sweets, was just getting to know you better. Anyway, what's your name?"  
  
"Denia." Said with much effort.  
  
"Do you mind letting me go for more than a nanosecond?" "Denia" asked, annoyed.  
  
"Can't, lovey, be afraid I'd lose ya."  
  
Exactly what she was hoping would happen.  
  
"Can I at least go to the little former sex-slave's room and pee?"   
  
"Sure, Deenie, you can. Okay, if I call you that?"  
  
"I don't care. Just let me go for a few mins, will you? Where's the little girl soldier's room anyway?"  
  
"Just down this hall."  
  
She quickly fled from him once she reached the ladies' restroom. She thought briefly of turning into a bug and escaping through the air vent, but Hair Apparent would become worried, possibly suspicious, if she didn't come out soon. What the hell was she supposed to do now?   
  
She emptied her bladder quickly, but fortunately, she had to "take a crap", and surely a good, long one would give her time to think. She thought hard, as she sat on the toilet and turned on a scouter that she had been concealing beneath her blouse. He was right at the doorway, the nosy son of a whore! Couldn't he at least give her room to breathe? Probably not, for it was likely he expected her to share her breath with him as well as her valuable time.  
  
Twenty agonizing minutes passed as she vainly to relieve her bowels. Constipation was a constant curse among her species; her near-extinct race had had strong stomachs, but not necessarily strong bowels. She gave up for a moment and transformed briefly back into her original form. In her natural shape, she would be in less agony. One more push…  
  
Ah, that was better! She should have remembered never to "go potty" in any shape but her own.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, poor Boja had now tried to go to the men's room, but there was an "Out of Order" sign on the front door. He had tried to hold out for as long as he could until "Deenie" came out of the ladies room, so he could rush in real quick before anyone saw him, but he could wait no longer! Finally, he knew he would just have to use the ladies' toilets, whether she was in there or not. And so he flung open the door and off he went inside.  
  
So desperate, unwise Boja dared to rush in where fools and deities feared to tread…and he would meet his fate in the ladies room in the prison ward of the Intergalacticpol station.  
  
He gasped in horror and shock to see the infamous Jaden of Frieza's Top Elite fame standing there in shock, just as she stepped out of her stall. The look on her face indicated clearly that she had never expected him to go into the ladies' room.  
  
Boja stood in his tracks and quaked, at seeing one of the most dangerous of Frieza's fighters standing there in the ladies' room. Jaden, deadly Jaden, who, at this moment, just happened to be number six on Intergalacticpol's Most Wanted List, was right before his pink eyes.  
  
He pulled out a laser gun quickly, as he wondered worriedly what happened to Denia. It was likely that the poor lady was dead; he couldn't seem to see or sense her anywhere.  
  
"You're under arrest!" he shouted at her foolishly, for prison guards had the same rights to arrest anyone who invaded their section of a station. "Surrender now, Jaden of Ryban!"  
  
Jaden just smiled grimly, almost sadly. "You should have stayed out, Hair Apparent. You should have left me alone. You should have taken a hint. Now it's going to cost you."  
  
"I fear no one who serves Frieza!" Boja cried, as he finally remembered to press a button on the radio that all guards carried with them. He called through the speaker, "Boja speaking. Now here this…Code Bla-"  
  
But he would not get to finish his sentence. Nor would he ever again. In the orange guard's place, stood a crystalline statue of pure, clear glass. The radio had fallen to the floor, unaffected.  
  
Jaden shook her head as she lowered her hand. It was a good thing she had turned him to glass with her Glass Freeze before he said the fatal words, "Code Black". She, like all of Frieza's soldiers who had ever encountered Intergalacticpol officials, knew what those words meant. Code Black meant the highest threat of all: an Elite soldier of Frieza present.  
  
Now she had to think quickly, as a voice came through the radio, saying, "Boja, are you okay?"  
  
She easily stretched out her arm, as if it were taffy to grab the radio. She replied, mimicking Boja's rough voice perfectly, "All's well, false alarm. Sorry to worry you. Thought I saw one of Frieza's soldiers around; I must be getting paranoid with that trial coming up. Nothing to worry about."  
  
"Okay, Boj, thanks. I was afraid you were going to call 'Code Black' for a second there. Well, I'll go now." And the communication ended.  
  
Sighing heavily with relief, Jaden turned off the radio. She looked at the glass statue of Boja thoughtfully, almost regretfully. Then with a gentle swish of the tip of one of her two tails, she tipped the statue of Boja over, and his body, frozen in time crashed into the tiles and shattered into millions of tiny, glittering fragments. The restroom tiles sparkled.  
  
She then transformed herself into Boja's form, and she was a flawless doppelganger of him now, right down to the last orange hair and shiny, red horn. Cautiously, she levitated herself above the glass, and she floated towards a janitor's closet that she had seen in the ladies' room, so that she could find a broom to sweep up the pieces of the Intergalacticpol guard speedily.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Twenty minutes later…  
  
"So tomorrow is the trial," Vegeta said thoughtfully, as he ate on yet another, bland, unfulfilling meal. "At least, we'll be out of this stinking cell for a while, Nappa."  
  
"And hopefully, away from that fat, orange bastard, Bojee, for a while," Nappa grumbled, as he chewed on a leathery piece of meat that couldn't even satisfy the appetite of a baby Saiyan, let along a grown one. "Did you know that he had sweet little Honeybee reassigned to the minimum security part of the prison ward? That means she won't be coming here to see me anymore after today! Now what am I supposed to do for female company?"  
  
"Female companionship should be the least of your concerns right now," Vegeta scolded him. "Right now, we must try to get through this trial with our lives intact. I just hope Matis and Ayala do their jobs defending us, as they promised they would."  
  
"True, and I'm sure they will," Nappa told him absently. He was already missing Honeybee's company. But then he perked up. "Well, if nothing else, Prince, at least there's a chance I'll get to see that cute, little Calmagian beauty, if she attends the trial. What was her name, Celine?"  
  
"Caline," Vegeta told him impatiently. He was better with names than Nappa was. "And you may as well forget about her, Nappa, because when Jaden, Zarbon, and Diamonique arrive, we'll probably have to eliminate all life here, as well as on Grain. Your little Caline will likely perish with everyone else, unless you get lucky and Zarbon and Jaden allow you to spare her to be your concubine." Vegeta didn't mention Diamonique's name, for he knew that among the Top Elites, Zarbon, Jaden, Dodoria, and Captain Ginyu were the ones who were considered to have the most authority next to Frieza. Diamonique had privilege, but no real power among those who held the same rank as her, and everyone knew it.  
  
Nappa grumbled and shook his head. Zarbon would be more than likely to allow such a privilege than Jaden, who would more than likely kill Caline off. Jaden didn't believe in allowing the men to take female prisoners for concubines, and in past purging, slaving, or plundering missions, when she could, she had actually killed many such girls or women marked for that use, much to the eternal ire of their new masters. The fierce Rybanese commander had been known to say that it was a kinder fate for a young female captive to endure a quick death than to become a lifelong sex-slave, especially since normally such a person would have no place to escape. It was one of Jaden's versions of "mercy killing". Unfortunately these seemingly compassionate acts on Jaden's part had infuriated a good number of the men who worked with her or under her.  
  
Jaden didn't tolerate rape of victims either, and she had, on a number of occasions, killed men of lower rank for going against her orders and forcing themselves upon women. Unfortunately, most of the females that Jaden spared usually wound up dead, as well, when she could not safely send them away anywhere, and most of the time, she couldn't.   
  
Nappa and Vegeta long ago suspected that Jaden did such things to make up for the evil that she did on a regular basis. They understand Jaden's reasoning to an extent, even if they didn't always agree with it. Nappa just crossed his arms and huffed:  
  
"Well, if I decide that I want to take Caline, Jaden better not lay a claw on her, or she'll have to deal with me."  
  
Vegeta snorted. He and Nappa were growing more powerful every year, but Vegeta knew that Jaden was still stronger, at least for now. Nappa would be foolish to challenge Jaden alone. "Forget about the girl, Nappa. You can easily find one like her when we get back to Frieza, assuming Frieza allows us to remain intact after our earlier failure."  
  
"Does that mean if I have to give up Caline, you have to give up going after Tayla?" Nappa questioned.  
  
"Of course not!" Vegeta snapped. "Unlike Caline, Tayla would prove to be useful as more than just a bed partner. Frieza and his Top Elites would likely allow her to be spared, and her and I could train together and eventually become strong enough, stronger than Frieza, strong enough to destroy that lizard. And I could finally become the ruler that I was meant to be."  
  
"And you think that capturing Tayla is going to help you do all that?"  
  
"If she cooperates, yes. Think about it, Nappa. All of us Saiyans could become the ruling, powerful race that we once were, if we make this girl work with us and for us. And if I ever decide that I want her for more than just a bedmate, she could likely give me a strong son, once Frieza is destroyed. Astorian women are well known for producing strong warrior children, especially if Saiyan blood is involved. Yes, that child would be of mixed blood, but that can't be helped; at least he would be my heir, and my bloodline would continue."  
  
"And what if she doesn't cooperate?"  
  
Vegeta smiled confidently. "Oh, she will, Nappa, she will." He then patted Nappa's back in an extremely rare act of comradeship. "Tell you what, Nappa. You help me obtain Tayla, and if that Caline-girl proves to be more woman than child, I'll see what I can do with little influence I do have, so that you can keep her. Of course, if she turns out to be too young, you'll have to wait a while before you can claim her. True Saiyans do not mate with children."  
  
"Of course, Prince," Nappa assured him, as he allowed himself to daydream briefly about the little white-and-gold Calmagian friend of Tayla's.  
  
A sharp knock erupted from the other side of the heavy door then, and a gruff feminine, yet almost masculine voice whispered, "Vegeta? Nappa?"  
  
Vegeta lifted his eyebrows. "That voice sounds familiar."  
  
"Jaden?" Nappa asked hesitantly, as he arose and went to the door. Slowly he peeked through the small window in the cell door and his face fell.  
  
"Never mind, Vegeta," he grumbled. "It is just Boja."  
  
Vegeta emitted a low, frustrated growl and went back to his tasteless meal.  
  
But "Boja" spoke again, "Nappa, tell that boy that I spent forever training to bring his troublesome butt to this door!"  
  
Vegeta gnashed his teeth, as he arose and stomped to the door. However, mixed in his anger at being called a boy, relief was growing. He finally allowed himself to smirk, at last recognizing Jaden's voice. He never thought he'd be relieved to see his former trainer again.  
  
"So you've finally come for us, Jaden," he said with his usual arrogance. "What took you so long?"  
  
"And why are you disguising yourself as that prick, Boja?" Nappa wanted to know.  
  
"'Cause Boja's orange self wouldn't leave me the hell alone. Then the moron had to come in on me in the ladies' room, so I had to eliminate him. Sorry if I killed off your favorite guard."  
  
"He was no favorite of ours," Vegeta told her. "I'm rather disappointed though, Jaden. Nappa and I wanted the pleasure of destroying him ourselves."  
  
"We hated that bastard," Nappa huffed. "So are we getting out of here now or what?"  
  
"Not yet," Jaden told him in a low voice. "We can't afford to give ourselves away so soon. I could easily blast you boys out of here, but Intergalacticpol and the Clan of Chloe would be upon us faster than Dodoria on a Frieza inflatable doll. Nope, gentlemen, you two are going to have to wait a little while longer, I'm afraid. Don't worry; Zarbon and Frieza are already making plans to fix your trial. Oh, and your attorneys have just received a little financial incentive into their bank accounts, courtesy of Frieza, though they don't know it yet."  
  
"How will the trial be fixed?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"A certain friend of ours named Cervantes O'Keefe will help take care of that, thanks to Zarbon and Frieza's holding planet Merck hostage at the moment. You guys just worry right now about getting through the trial. Do what your attorneys tell you until we get you out of here. We have to get your collars disabled before we can really begin our work. Ruli's working on that now; according to what Zarbon told me, she's currently trying to break into the Intergalacticpol codes."   
  
"Ruli mentioned something about working closely with one of Tayla Chloe's nephews, a Kekron, I believe," Vegeta commented. "It seems that Intergalacticpol puts a good deal of trust in him."  
  
"They do. Prince Kekron Chloe knows almost the entire Intergalacticpol security system, as well as many of their weapons and gadgets. His technological expertise is why Frieza wants us to spare him and bring him home with us. Frieza wants to induct Kekron into our army."  
  
"So now we're to take him and Prince Barley?" Nappa asked.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"How are we getting home?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"We're stealing an Intergalacticpol swanship. It should be enough to house all of us until we reach Frieza's mother ship," Jaden explained.  
  
"That ship's going to be a tight squeeze with all the people we'll be bringing back," Nappa remarked.   
  
"What the hell do you mean 'all the people'?" Jaden asked sharply.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "You know that we've wanted to capture Princess Tayla Chloe for years, Jaden. So Nappa and I plan to do so."  
  
"Along with a certain little Calmagian blondie that I've had my eyes on," Nappa added.  
  
Pounce went Jaden. "Oh no, that will NOT be happening."  
  
"And why not?" Vegeta inquired with a smirk. "Frieza should be pleased with us for finally capturing Tayla Chloe."  
  
Narrowing her yellow alligator-like eyes, Jaden replied edgily, "I heard you boys speaking before I arrived. You two think you're going to take those girls for mates or concubines or whatever. That will not be happening."   
  
"I have other plans for Tayla," Vegeta retorted.  
  
"Such as for what? Breeding purposes? You know the no-procreation order, Vegeta. Remember what happened to Nappa and Eclipse? Nappa should especially be taking this lecture to heart. It is dangerous to keep concubines. They can be used to punish a young man should he screw up in Frieza's eyes. Or the man in question will wind up becoming attached to the slave and foolishly risking all for her. Or even worse, the concubine could wind up betraying her master, should Frieza or a man of higher rank convince her to do so. And concubines are expensive to feed and clothe, especially if they produce brats."  
  
"If you two are lacking that badly for female company, wait until we get back to Frieza and you two can sneak off to Algor or wherever else has brothels. And for Kami's sake, don't breed with any girls! Start thinking with your brains, gentlemen, not your dicks."  
  
"I have thought about it," Vegeta snapped, as he scratched his forehead. "I do have plans for Tayla other than as a potential bedmate. She could make a powerful ally for us."  
  
"You mean for you and your Saiyan buddies and sister. And what makes you think that she'll automatically go your side? And, this is going off the subject a bit, but just how would you make her go to bed with you? Rape her? You've always condemned those who rape women, Vegeta."  
  
"I wouldn't rape her. Nor would I allow Nappa to rape his Calmagian prize. We have better ways of making women fall for our charms. The Saiyan bond, for example."  
  
"Vegeta, don't be a fool!" Jaden hissed, her mighty voice nearly shaking the weighty metal door between her and the Saiyan prisoners. "That sort of bond should be reserved only for the one partner that you don't object to spending the rest of your life with, someone that you safely protect and stand by. I was there the day your father talked to you about it; you were about nine or ten, I believe. You have to be very careful about with who you bond, because once you bond to someone, you're bound to that person until the moment she dies. Yes, a Saiyan bond can be broken by magical means, but the participants don't normally survive the painful process of bond breaking. You know this, Vegeta."  
  
"I'm not as stupid or stubborn as you may think I am, Jaden. The Saiyan bond is only one way to win over a woman. If you just want her temporarily, or you're trying her out, there are other ways to make her desire you without using force. And since when has a woman ever refused me? Think about it. Most women would kiss Dodoria's smelly feet to be in bed with me."  
  
"No doubt they would," Jaden sighed. She hated to agree with him, but he was right about his irresistibility to women. "Face facts, Vegeta, Tayla Chloe would refuse you in a heartbeat. You're practically her family's worst enemy, next to Frieza. No Princess of Chloe, especially one who is training for Intergalacticpol, is going to want someone who specializes in mass murder and planet raiding. She'd see you as nothing but a terrorist and a murderer." She then slowly turned her sallow eyes to Nappa and told him coolly, "And Nappa, does this Calmagian girlie that you want happened to be named Caline?"  
  
Nappa grunted a yes.  
  
"Leave her alone, and I mean it," Jaden told him in a steely tone. Before she could catch herself, she added, "She's been through enough."  
  
Vegeta and Nappa looked at the Rybanese commander strangely. "You sound, as if you know this girl," Vegeta spoke finally.  
  
"Just how do you know her anyway?" Nappa asked.  
  
Jaden said irritably, angry with herself for giving too much away. "Never mind, that doesn't matter. Just do as I say. Now let's get to business. Look, you two, once Zarbon and Frieza manage to fix the trial, if things go as we hope, you two should be found innocent of all your crimes. That means Intergalacticpol will have to release you and take off your collars. Then we'll be free to complete the Grainier mission and go home."  
  
"What if Ruli Sassafras manages to find the codes to open our collars?" Vegeta asked. "Will we still have to go through that blasted trial?"  
  
"Your trial begins tomorrow, Vegeta. And Ruli is no closer to decoding your collars than she was the last time she visited you. She still cannot crack into the security system, and according to her, Kekron Chloe has not given her any of the codes. So for right now, we play our opponents' game until you two are found innocent. At this moment, Zarbon is paying a visit to an old friend of his, Cervantes O'Keefe."  
  
"The RIC High Councilor?" Vegeta asked, intrigued. "What connection does Zarbon have to O'Keefe?"  
  
Jaden permitted herself a grim smile. "Frieza is holding O'Keefe's home planet of Merck hostage until you two are found innocent. Zarbon is about to carry Frieza's threat of enslaving the women and children of Merck, if O'Keefe does not see that you two are let off. As for Zarbon's personal connection to O'Keefe, let's just say that O'Keefe is financially indebted to Zarbon and Frieza."  
  
"What does his debts to those two have to do with anything?" Vegeta wanted to know.  
  
"Plenty. O'Keefe is a benign being and an okay leader, but…sadly, he once had a deep love for the casinos on Algor. The last time that he visited Algor, he was in the midst of his election campaign for the RIC position of High Councilor. On Algor, O'Keefe borrowed from some of the most dangerous bookies there, and he went broke and couldn't pay up. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it, one of the bookies was a close cousin of Zarbon's. Zarbon happened to be visiting Algor at that time to check into the casino business he shares with that cousin; Zarbon doesn't gamble very often, but he has no objection to making money off of those who do. Anyway, Zarbon met O'Keefe, who was about to take a nasty beating from the bookies, and Zarbon told the men to spare him. Of course, being that Zarbon is Frieza's High Commander, the bookies had no choice, but to obey. Zarbon paid off O'Keefe's debts, but even then, O'Keefe was broke; he had used his campaign fund to gamble with, thinking that he could win it back ten times over."   
  
"So Zarbon placed one call to Frieza, and Frieza, through Zarbon, generously financed O'Keefe's RIC campaign, and of course, O'Keefe won the election. O'Keefe thought he would be fine, once he paid back Zarbon, but after he finally paid him off, Zarbon sweetly informed him that Frieza now owned him. O'Keefe tried to tell Zarbon off, but Zarbon warned him what would happen, should the RIC and the people who voted for him find out that Frieza funded O'Keefe's campaign. Such an exposure would ruin O'Keefe's life and career; he would be banished from Merck for life because his people condemn gambling, and possibly win himself a one-way ticket to Zelthar."   
  
"Frieza then sent a message to O'Keefe through Zarbon's scouter that if O'Keefe didn't agree to become a spy for him, O'Keefe would be exposed. And so, for the past ten years that he's been in office, O'Keefe has been reporting to Frieza the comings and goings of the RIC and also Intergalacticpol, whenever he could find important information about them. Five years ago, when O'Keefe was up for reelection, he wanted to retire, but Frieza forbade him, and with Frieza's secret financial backing, O'Keefe won again."  
  
"Foolish man," Vegeta said contemptuously.  
  
Jaden continued, "O'Keefe will be up for reelection again soon. And now he has additional problems, with Frieza threatening his planet. So now, what will happen will-"  
  
"Hey, Boja, there you are!"  
  
Jaden nearly jumped out of her fake Boja body at the voice of a craggy, blackish-green lump with sallow eyes, a bright blue nose, fat feet, and skinny arms dressed in a beige Intergalacticpol uniform. To her, he resembled a walking, talking lump of feces with a blue rock on his face. She responded with a polite wave to him and a mumbled "hey".  
  
"So, you've returned, Wrinks," Vegeta remarked as a greeting.  
  
"Yes, I did, Prince Vegeta, but only for a few moments," Wrinks said cheerfully. He then turned to Boja. "Did you find your dream girl?" Wrinks asked "him" with a mixture of both contempt and interest.  
  
"Nah, the dream turned out to be a nightmare," Jaden replied in her best Boja voice.  
  
"For who? You or her?" Wrinks cracked, making a rare joke.  
  
"Haha, very funny."  
  
"You're not mistreating the Saiyans again, are you?"  
  
"No, are you?" asked "Boja" seriously.  
  
"Of course not!" Wrinks protested indignantly. "You've been the one who's been putting them down for days."  
  
"Well, I made a mistake. The Saiyans and I are starting to get along fine now. You just go on, and leave us be, 'kay. Take a break."  
  
"I just did, but I'm leaving work early. Hox will be taking my place. My wifey's preparing a romantic dinner for the two of us, and Chief Gohan was nice enough to let me off in time for it. See you later, Boja; stay out of trouble."  
  
"You too."  
  
Wrinks looked at the door of Vegeta and Nappa's cell concernedly. "Are you two okay?"  
  
"We'd be better, if we were free," Nappa retorted.  
  
"That's enough out of you," Jaden told Nappa in her Boja voice. She then said to Wrinks, "You go on home and enjoy your little woman."  
  
"I will," Wrinks promised, and he left hurriedly without another word.   
  
"Well, I better go myself before my alter ego, 'Denia', is missed," Jaden told Vegeta and Nappa in her regular voice. "There's this fellow, Blogg, who's been…umm…taking care of me ever since I arrived with Zarbon and Diamonique."  
  
Vegeta frowned heavily at the mention of Diamonique's name. "Did you and Zarbon have to bring that Gemstarian wench with you?" he complained.  
  
"Unfortunately," Jaden muttered. "But the alternative would have been Dodoria. And oh, Vegeta, if I were you, I'd keep quiet about your new infatuation with Tayla Chloe when you see Diamonique again, unless you want Diamonique to try to kill the girl off."  
  
"Diamonique still wants Vegeta?" Nappa asked, even though he knew he shouldn't have been surprised.  
  
"As badly as Dodoria wants Frieza," Jaden replied, and both Vegeta and Nappa grumbled incoherently in Saiyan.  
  
"I told that woman a thousand times that I wanted nothing more to do with her!" Vegeta hissed.  
  
"And does it really matter to her, Vegeta? She firmly believes that if she helps rescue you, you'll want her back."  
  
"I'd sooner take Dodoria," Vegeta quipped huffily.  
  
Jaden visibly gagged. "No, thank you! If I had to pick between those two, it would, believe or not, be Diamonique. At least when she gets naked, it's not a fatal threat." Vegeta and Nappa mumbled words of agreement then, for it was well-known throughout Frieza's army that the sight of an unclothed Dodoria was enough to send the unfortunate people who saw him to either go into long-term shock or to commit suicide. Dodoria's naked body, with all its bulges, lumps, rolls, and flaps of flesh, was so vile to look upon that no one, not even the few prostitutes or Ginyu Girls who visited him, would allow themselves to view him completely nude; in fact, the minority of women who would sleep with him, either by consent or force, almost always insisted on mating with him in the dark. Jaden had the accidental misfortune of seeing Dodoria naked twice; she had gone into shock each time, and both times she had barely lived to tell the tale.  
  
"Diamonique's body is pleasing to look upon," Vegeta acknowledged grudgingly, "but I would sooner cut off my tail than allow myself to touch her again. I want nothing to do with her, and you can tell her that the next time that you see her. I don't care how angry she gets."  
  
"Very well," Jaden replied. "Well, you guys get a good night's sleep; we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."  
  
Vegeta and Nappa told Jaden a quick farewell, and she left. But she did not return to her "Denia" disguise until she was safely aware from the prison ward.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
On the Rosetta Interplanetary Council Station #63060, stationed on the Moon of Thresh, Cervantes O'Keefe's suite…  
  
The mouse-ladybug RIC High Councilor, Cervantes O'Keefe, sat on the edge of his bed, looking regretfully at the napping form of his wife, Liu. He stroked the white fur on the back of his wife's mouse-like head and sighed heavily, as he stared at twelve shiny blue capsules in his tiny paw. Those capsules were for his heart, for Cervantes had had a near-fatal heart attack three years ago, and those capsules had been prescribed to him to reduce stress and keep his heart healthy. He fingered and rolled them about in his palm sorrowfully. He was holding a dozen capsules when he should have been holding one, for only one a day was required. Any more than one could potentially be fatal.  
  
He dreaded the upcoming RIC trial, more than anyone realized, especially since it involved the two deadliest Saiyans in the universe, Prince Vegeta and Nappa. And they both worked for Frieza…and Cervantes already had received a special "notice" from Zarbon, warning of Frieza's threats against the people of Merck.  
  
He remembered earlier yesterday when he had came to the Intergalacticpol station on Thresh to meet with Howles Norr and Chief Gohan Chloe. He had met with the men, as he had hoped, and all had gone well between the three of them. But what ruined his day was the sight of a certain, young "former sex slave" named "Boni".  
  
"Boni" had followed Cervantes to a cafeteria and greeted him in a sweet voice. "Boni" had beckoned Cervantes to follow her to an unoccupied hallway, and it was the worst mistake that Cervantes could have ever made.  
  
For the lovely "Boni" had turned out to be Zarbon wearing a ki-masking bracelet! Zarbon had taken Cervantes by his thick mouse neck and flung him against the wall.  
  
"Hello, my old friend," Zarbon had told Cervantes. "Lord Frieza has sent me to give you a special notice. You are going to see that Prince Vegeta and Nappa are found innocent of all the crimes with which they have been charged, or Lord Frieza will sell all the women and children of your home planet into slavery. You have proven loyal to us, but Lord Frieza and I both know that you would rather risk exposing yourself and us than allow the Saiyans to go free, so Lord Frieza wisely took over your planet. And if you tell anyone, and I do mean anyone, Cervantes, Lord Frieza will clear your planet of all its inhabitants and sell it. You and your little family will be the only ones left out of the Merckian race after that, if you're lucky."  
  
"But what are two Saiyans to Lord Frieza?" Cervantes had unwisely protested. "He has other powerful soldiers, so two gone are nothing to him!"  
  
"Lord Frieza values those two Saiyans very highly, old friend. And you will too, if you value the lives and welfare of your people. See that they are found innocent; you are smooth of speech and can easily influence your fellow RIC members, no matter how strongly they may protest at first."  
  
"Please," Cervantes had begged piteously. "Why must you and Lord Frieza bring innocent people into this? What have they done to deserve Lord Frieza's wrath?"  
  
Zarbon had smiled indifferently. "Their only crime was being your people." He had then departed from Cervantes after an almost congenial pat on his shoulder.   
  
"Just remember to obey Lord Frieza, and you and your people should be fine." And those were Zarbon's final words to Cervantes.  
  
Now Cervantes gathered his face into his miniscule hands and wept softly, his plump ladybug torso trembling. What was he going to do now? Frieza was certain to destroy his people, no matter what Cervantes chose to do. Frieza did not always keep his word to spare a life, and everyone from his closest friends, to his worst enemies knew that.  
  
The RIC leader was deeply, truly ashamed of himself. Almost every night since he had met Zarbon on that fateful night on Algor had been haunted with nightmares, nightmares that puzzled dear Liu, his faithful mate of twelve years. She would hate him, if she knew that Frieza had financed his last two RIC campaigns. He would leave the RIC right now, if he could, resign immediately, but if he did, there was no telling what Frieza would do.  
  
Now his sins had rained down impending death and slavery upon his beloved people. The people, his race, who had loyally supported him and cheered for him when he had made it as the RIC High Councilor, could die or suffer worse because of his past greed and present cowardice. His people deserved better than him.  
  
The guilt and anguish in his heart filled him so completely that he longed to take a knife to his chest and slash himself from his throat to his sternum in hopes that those feelings would escape from his wound, like steam rising from a cut in a baked pie.  
  
The evil that he had done, whether out of his free will or not, was coming back to haunt him tenfold. Yet deep down, he was good, a good man, but a coward, a coward who could not face up to the risk of personal exposure. Perhaps if he had risked prison and disgrace years ago, his people would not be endangered right now.  
  
What could he do? He couldn't, in all good conscience, allow two murderous Saiyans to go free. He had already done enough in Frieza's name; true, in the past, he had helped convict a good number of Frieza's soldiers who had been captured by Intergalacticpol, but Frieza had allowed him to do so back then, and that was simply because the evil despot decided he had no further use for them. Prince Vegeta and Nappa were true threats to the universe, however, and Cervantes had wanted to stand firm, if the evidence supported them (which he knew that it would) and convict them and have them executed.   
  
But he couldn't let his people die by Frieza's hand, or become enslaved. He knew what happened to many women and children enslaved in the Cold Empire; they wound up becoming laborers, but more often than not, unwilling prostitutes.   
  
Cervantes couldn't allow innocent women and children to suffer such a horrible fate, but he couldn't allow Prince Vegeta and Nappa to go free either. If he even mentioned allowing the Saiyans to be found innocent, he knew he would be ostracized and condemned. No one would voluntarily agree to vote "not guilty". And on the slim chance, he did convince the other members of the RIC to free the Saiyans, all the races in the Resistance League would despise him for life and see that he was voted out of office the next time the RIC elections came.  
  
For he was up for reelection in six months, and he knew that this RIC trial could help make or break his chances. Perhaps he should give in to Frieza's threat and allow Prince Vegeta and Nappa to go free. Then he would definitely lose the next election, and he would be free, free, free! If he was no longer the RIC High Councilor, Frieza would no longer have any use for him, and he'd leave him alone! Then he could go back home to Merck with his wife and three children and live a peaceful, dull life, like he had wanted to do for years.  
  
But, even if he lost the next election for RIC High Councilor, he could still go to prison or be disgraced, should the fact that his financial backing for the last two campaigns had come from Frieza be exposed. The chance still remained that he would be banished from Merck for good, or even worse, that Liu would leave him.   
  
And, after finding the Saiyans innocent, his people would be sure to shun him, and his wife and children would be likely to do the same. Cervantes knew that there was no good, reliable cause in anyone's eyes, to even press the issue of Prince Vegeta and Nappa's innocence. No matter what decision he made regarding the RIC trial, his life, and possibly those of his people, would be in chaos. If the Saiyans were found guilty, Frieza would harm or enslave his people; if they were found innocent, everyone would hate him and the other RIC members for life. He knew in his heart that Prince Vegeta and Nappa deserved to be imprisoned for life, or even executed. But his people's lives were at stake.  
  
What could he do?  
  
Deep down in his heart, he knew that he would never be able to convince his fellow RIC members that Prince Vegeta and Nappa should be found innocent. And he couldn't tell them anything about Frieza blackmailing him. There was no hope that Prince Vegeta and Nappa would be found innocent. Of course, he could try to get a mistrial declared, but Intergalacticpol would only hold the Saiyans for a longer time until a verdict was declared in a new trial. RIC allowed for only three mistrials consecutively, and after the third mistrial, the accused would automatically be freed, never having to worry about being tried or convicted for their alleged crimes again, at least those crimes of with which they had been charged at that time.  
  
There was one thing that he could do…a solution that could possibly save everyone and everything…or make it worse.  
  
He held the dozen blue capsules in his shaking hand. Those innocuous capsules could be his salvation, his way out of the mess that he had created for himself, his family, and his people. If those capsules worked like he hoped, he would be gone, and Frieza would have no reason to hold his people captive. Then the other RIC members would add on one of their alternate members; also, the second-in-command of the RIC, the Vice High Councilor, Oleander Blossom from planet Flora, would take his place as High Councilor. And the Saiyans would be found guilty, like they should. And maybe, even possibly, his people could be saved; it was very likely that Frieza would take his business to planet Flora, but Flora was on the edge of the Rosetta, just outside of the Bukata, too far for Frieza to bother with such a long trip. The distance between Merck and Flora would take at least eighteen months, even with Frieza's fastest ships or pods.  
  
Yes, eternal sleep would be the right thing; he knew it would be.  
  
And he could die with a good reputation, and his family would receive a lifelong pension for his death. His family would do well; even if Merck were cleared, some kindly race would take them in. But there would be no reason for Frieza to clear Merck or enslave its people…so Frieza would have to let the Merckians go; it was this fragile belief that would convince Cervantes to take what he believed would be a noble and heroic step.  
  
Clutching the pills tightly in one hand, he leaned over and kissed his wife lovingly on her cheek. Merckians did not kiss each other on the lips at all. He stroked her small white arm and whispered a teary good-bye and an even tearier "I love you".  
  
Then he crept out of their bedroom to say goodbye to his three young children, Georgia, Michelangelo, and Raphael.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Two hours later…  
  
Liu O'Keefe awoke to find Cervantes beside her. She lovingly wrapped her arms around him, but she shrank back when she felt an icy, stiff form in her embrace, instead of a warm, breathing body.  
  
Frantically, she shook him, but his frozen, curled body would not respond. She shook him harder, crying out his name, but he did not respond.  
  
"CERVANTES!"  
  
He did not answer her, nor would ever do so again.  
  
Liu felt for a pulse on Cervantes' neck, but no small beat of flesh met her worried two fingers. She then, with great effort, turned his rigid body upright, so that he would be on his back. Slowly, she peeled open both of his eyelids, but instead of shock at her audacity, there was only an eternal, unseeing trance.  
  
"No," she whispered hoarsely. "No, no, no."  
  
She then fell upon her dead husband's chilly neck and wept loudly, not allowing herself to move, wanting to be with him, no matter where he was now. Her wild sobs shook the bed and engulfed their ornately, plush bedroom. 


	26. Resolutions and Realizations

Chapter Twenty-Five: Resolutions And Realizations   
  
Half an hour later, Intergalacticpol Station #5777…  
  
"Aunt Gorna, do you realize what Kekron has planned for Caline?" Dedron asked his aunt worriedly. "What if he's harmed her by now?"  
  
"Look," Gorna told her nephew. "Even though I'm not happy with Kekron right now, Kekron is not the sort of man who would force himself upon a young lady. Dedron, are you certain that you are not imagining things, or misinterpreting?"  
  
"I'm positive, Aunt Gorna," Dedron pleaded. "I know that I've pulled some stunts in the past, but I'm dead serious about this." An hour ago, Rojal and Dedron had found Gorna in the hallway where Kekron and Caline had been left, and the two boys told her Dedron's story about Kekron. Gorna was agitated and displeased with Kekron and Caline for becoming a couple and "betraying" Rojal, but she still could not bring herself to believe that Kekron would try to molest Caline or stalk her. She and Dedron had been arguing for the past half-hour.  
  
But Rojal was stunned and dismayed, and he sat on the bench, looking as if he had lost his right to Astoria's throne. Right now, in his eyes, that news would have been easier to bear. He had loved Caline so much, and she had turned on him and went to Kekron. What did Kekron have that he didn't? What had made Caline choose Kekron over him, the future ruler of Astoria? He felt his heart cracking, crumbling, as he fought to hold back his tears.  
  
He felt doubly betrayed, by both his cousin and the girl that he loved. Caline had been so sweet, so kind, so loving, and Kekron had been noble and honorable. How could they get together and love each other, especially when Kekron had to have known that Rojal was seeing Caline? When his mother had first quietly broken the news to him, he didn't believe her! But the serious look on his face told him that she was telling the truth. His mother was a no-nonsense person who seldom made jokes.  
  
He hadn't said a word since he finally believed the truth about Kekron and Caline. Gorna looked at her son trying not to cry, and she went over to him. She awkwardly wrapped her meaty arm around him and held him close.  
  
"I love her so much, Mother," Rojal whispered.  
  
"I know, Rojal, I know," Gorna told him consolingly. "But don't give up yet; we'll find a way for you and Caline to be together. Do not worry about that."  
  
"That's right, Rojal," Dedron told him comfortingly, patting his back. "Caline will wind up seeing what Kekron is truly like…I just hope, it's not too late."  
  
"Caline did see what Kekron was truly like," a stern, smooth masculine voice said from behind.  
  
"Bendros?" Gorna asked.  
  
"I apologize, Princess Gorna, but I came to make sure that Rojal and Dedron weren't causing trouble," Bendros told her quietly. "Where did Kekron and Caline go?"  
  
"I don't know," Gorna said stiffly. "All I know is that they became a couple, and Rojal's heart is broken. Caline betrayed Rojal for Kekron, after all that Rojal did for her."  
  
"I am sorry that you are not happy with this, Princess Gorna," Bendros told her as gently as possible. "But Caline and Kekron have loved each other for some time; I've seen how they are with each other. You see, Princess Gorna, I'm afraid that Dedron and Rojal have accused Kekron of some rather horrible things-"  
  
"Yes, I know," Gorna interrupted. "Dedron told me that Kekron has been stalking Caline and plans to seduce her, but I find that very hard to believe."  
  
"I don't believe it all," Bendros replied sternly, looking straight at Dedron. Dedron cringed, feeling Bendros's piercing onyx eyes staring right into his soul. "I don't know yet why Dedron made such accusations, but he managed to convince Rojal that Kekron was becoming a lecher."  
  
"Are you saying that Dedron is actually lying?" Gorna inquired.  
  
"Absolutely," Bendros said with weighty certainty. He grew silent for a few moments, allowing Gorna and Rojal time to absorb what he said. Rojal looked at Dedron for the first time in a while.  
  
Looking at Rojal now, Bendros finally continued, "Rojal, you and Kekron have not always been the best of friends, I realize that. But even you know that Kekron is not capable of harming anyone he loves, especially Caline. For a few minutes, forget your pain over their union and think rationally. Caline's gut instinct would have warned her away from Kekron, if he had done the things with which he's been accused. That was why I sent you and Dedron away from them, so Kekron and Caline could talk alone. And apparently my suspicions about Kekron and Caline were correct; they are in love with each other. I realize that hurts you, Rojal, but I promise you that someday there will be another young lady who will love you and only you. Let Caline go, and give yourself time to heal."  
  
"Dedron said…" Rojal began.  
  
Bendros cut him off. "Do you still believe that Dedron is telling the truth, Rojal? Think about Dedron's past actions…and also remember that he too, had desired Caline at one time or another since she came into your lives. Ask Dedron, if he's telling the truth."  
  
"Rojal, you know that I wouldn't lie to you!" Dedron protested, but too frantically, too worriedly. Rojal's heart cracked open and bleed then at his best friend's words. He looked heartbrokenly at Dedron.  
  
"Dedron, are you lying about Kekron, like Bendros thinks you are?" he asked anxiously. "Please tell me the truth, Dedron, it's very important to me. Please. You won't lose me as a friend, I promise."  
  
Dedron gulped. He knew he had to think quickly. Ashamedly, he slowly fell to his knees before Rojal.  
  
"Rojal, Bendros speaks the truth. I did lie," he said regretfully.  
  
"Dedron, how could you?" Gorna hissed.  
  
"I am sorry, Aunt Gorna," Dedron told her with much shame in his voice. "But this time, my intentions were noble, I swear it. I saw Caline drifting away from Rojal, and I wanted to protect their relationship. I thought that if I turned Caline against Kekron and made Kekron seem like no better than some of Caline's more horrid past suitors, then she and Rojal would stay together. You see, I wanted to keep Kekron and Caline apart to help Rojal keep Caline; Caline is better off with Rojal, truly she is. I thought that the only way to keep Caline with Rojal and away from Kekron was to drive a wedge between them."  
  
"So let me get this straight," Bendros asked coolly, "you slandered Kekron's good name to keep Rojal and Caline together?"  
  
Dedron nodded miserably. "Yes, I did. I just wanted Rojal to be happy. It was a rotten thing to do to Kekron, and I apologize for it, even though no apologies of mine will ever make up for what I did to him. I hope that I can gain Kekron's forgiveness someday, even though I realize that will not happen in the near future. I owe him and Caline so much now, for trying to keep them apart." He added regretfully, "Tayla's right about me; she's been right all along. I am not a good person; I've tried to amend my ways, and still I fail. I hurt two, no three good people, four, if Tayla is counted. I've done a terrible thing, and I deserve to be shunned for it."   
  
He looked desperately at Rojal and Gorna. "Rojal, Aunt Gorna, I hope you two can forgive me, but if you can't, I will completely understand. I'll do whatever I have to do to make things right."  
  
"Then you will confess all to Kekron and Caline," Gorna said severely. "Dedron, your intentions may have been well-meant, but you've made things worse. Instead of driving a wedge between Kekron and Caline, you brought them closer together and tore Caline away from Rojal. Now Rojal, your best friend, is without the girl that he loves. That is what lies do to people, Dedron: ruin their lives. If you hadn't lied about Kekron the way that you did, Caline would have surely stayed with Rojal."  
  
"I don't believe that's true, Princess Gorna," Bendros told her firmly. "Kekron and Caline would have eventually found their way to each other. They were meant for each other, although I understand how Rojal feels. I am sorry that Rojal is in pain now, but better now than later. There will be someone else out there for him."  
  
"But he wants Caline," Gorna argued. "And we are not about to give up yet. Caline is infatuated with Kekron, thinking she loves him because he's been such a good friend to her. She is mistaking friendship for love. She sees him only as an older brother, although she doesn't realize it yet. Caline needs to be with a man who can give her everything, power, riches, a high title-"  
  
"Kekron," Bendros interrupted her calmly, "gives her all that she truly wants. She wants only to be loved and to feel and be safe and secure. She wants to be with someone that she can trust completely, someone who will not take advantage of her or mistreat or intimidate her. Power and titles and riches mean nothing to her; you remember that her first husband was a rich, powerful man, but he made her miserable, forcing her to be with him against her will."  
  
"She already knows that material things and high social positions pale in comparison to love, peace, and security. It does not matter to her that Kekron will never be Superior Granden, or anything more in Astorian society than a Technician prince. If Kekron were a common laborer, she would want him anyway. In her eyes, he is all that she needs and wants. I wish them both all the love and happiness that they can obtain, for they deserve it."  
  
Rojal clenched his fists and Gorna glared at Bendros, but said nothing. No one, not even the normally observant Bendros, noticed that Dedron had quietly slipped away. Still not noticing Dedron's disappearance, Gorna responded to Bendros:  
  
"Bendros, I am a bit surprised with you. I figured that you, who are about to inherit an important title yourself one day, would understand the importance of power and high positions. Yes, there should be love and peace and security in a marriage, but why settle for an ordinary partner and an ordinary life when you can have so much more? Yes, Kekron will be good to Caline and make her happy, but what can he really give her that Rojal can't. Rojal can give Caline so much more. A sweet, noble girl like Caline deserves a man like Rojal, a man of power, a man who will one day be Superior Granden-"  
  
"But Caline," Bendros told her, "does not want what you think she deserves. She wants Kekron, and you and Rojal will have to understand. If you keep pushing the issue, you are going to make three young people very unhappy, one of those three being your son. Let it, Princess Gorna, and encourage your son to find someone else."  
  
He then straightened himself up. "As for me, I now have to leave. I need to find Tayla and make sure that she's all right. It's her that needs me now. Gooden boden." He turned to leave, but Gorna grabbed his forearm.  
  
"Wait," Gorna began impatiently. "Is something wrong with my sister?"  
  
"Nothing that can't be resolved with a good talk," Bendros assured her easily. "Farewelli." And before Gorna could question him further, he abruptly walked away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Intergalacticpol cafeteria…  
  
Tayla was feeling much better after a quiet, fairly pleasant lunch with Shalila, Dirkan, and Gran Mauria in a booth in the Intergalacticpol cafeteria. She was sitting next to Gran Mauria while Dirkan and Shalila sat across the table from them.  
Shalila had insisted that she eat before she did anything else, and although Tayla tried to protest that she had no appetite, she soon changed her mind when Shalila ordered her a good bowl of a vegetable and dumpling soup, similar to the soups that she loved so much from the Palace of Chloe's gourmet kitchens. The soup was followed by a thick, creamy, slice of chocolate cake.  
  
"There, now that should help you," Shalila told her satisfactorily after Tayla had finished her last bite of chocolate cake. "It's always much easier to think with a full stomach." She had also insisted that Tayla eat before going to resolve things with Dedron and the others out of concern that Tayla needed more time to think before she left.  
  
"Yes, it is," Gran Mauria agreed, after patting her satiated belly. She herself had easily consumed five bowls of Tayla's new favorite soup, along with four slices of chocolate cake. She was a big eater, for such a tall, lean woman, but after all she was part Saiyan. Her tail curled around her waist twice with contentment.  
  
"Now how am I going to resolve things with Caline and Bendros?" Tayla inquired.  
  
"How do you think you should begin?" Shalila asked her, throwing the decision back at her. She wanted to see what Tayla would say.  
  
Tayla replied, "I need to go find Caline and Bendros and explain myself and my actions. I am nervous about it, but they are close to me; surely, they will listen, won't they? Oh, what if they won't?"  
  
"You'll never know unless you try," Gran Mauria told her firmly. "Although I believe you know Caline and my son well enough by now to know that they would not let a mere incident ruin things."  
  
"Tayla," Shalila added suddenly. "Why don't you just talk to Caline and Bendros first? I think the matter with Dedron for now would best be handled by Dirkan and myself. If Dedron's back to his old tricks, I will nip that in the bud quickly. He will not be spreading lies."  
  
"I'd like to get a few words to him in edgewise," Tayla replied quietly.  
  
"Choose your words carefully then," Dirkan advised her. "But for now, Dedron is out of your hands. Your grandmother and I will deal with him. In the meantime, you keep control of yourself and don't say anything to him that you'll later regret. And I trust that there will be no more physical outbursts, right?'  
  
"Right," Tayla promised, silently holding up seven fingers for Seven Moons Oath. She would walk away from Dedron, if she had to, although it was getting increasingly harder for her not to want to hurt him.  
  
"Keeping control of yourself and of your environment will truly make you a great warrior," Gran Mauria assured Tayla, and she gently squeezed Tayla's small hand. She told Tayla kindly, "We believe in you, Tayla, and we know that you'll do better the next time around."  
  
"Yes, she will," Shalila added, taking Tayla's other hand and holding it tight. Dirkan rested his large green hand upon Shalila's hand that was still holding Tayla's. Tayla closed her eyes for a few peaceful moments, feeling the love of the three adults surrounding her. She was fortunate really, to have such wise, supportive people in her life.  
  
In the deep moments of peace, Tayla barely felt two familiar ki signatures just behind her and Gran Mauria. After a few seconds, one of the ki signatures spoke awkwardly, "I hope that Caline and I aren't interrupting anything important."  
  
Tayla opened her eyes, and the three adults with her released her hands to turn around to see Kekron and Caline, just in the next booth. Kekron and Caline arose from their seats and holding hands, they shyly walked over to the others.  
  
Tayla was stunned at first, but then a slow, mischievous grin slid over her heart-shaped face. "Kekron…Caline…you two…um, well, how should I put this?"  
  
"They're together now?" Dirkan finished for her simply.  
  
"Yes, yes, exactly," Tayla said excitedly.  
  
Caline blushed, and Kekron laughed. "I wish to officially court Caline. I hope, Dirkan, that you and Great-Nama don't object."  
  
"Not in the slightest," Shalila spoke for both her and Dirkan. She smiled warmly at Caline. "Well, Caline, it seems that you're very happy and well, and I suspect Kekron is the reason for it."  
  
"Why, he is," Caline said shyly. She released Kekron's hand for a moment to embrace Shalila and Dirkan. Both of them patted her back, and Dirkan looked over her shoulder to warn Kekron gruffly, "Alright, young man, you better take good care of her, or you'll be answering to me."  
  
Everyone laughed, for they knew that Dirkan was half-joking. Kekron chuckled. "Yes, Dirkan."   
  
Tayla's laughter died down sooner than the others did. She looked at Caline worriedly, wondering what to say to her. Caline noticed her growing despair and asked, "Tayla, are you okay?"  
  
"I-I believe so," Tayla told her nervously. "Caline, I hope that you aren't too upset with me about what happened earlier-"  
  
Caline went over to Tayla and hugged her tight, with Tayla thankfully embracing her in return. "Oh, no, Tayla, no! It was a shock at first when you attacked Dedron like you did, but Kekron explained things to me on the way here, and he was worried about you. So was I. I still wish you hadn't acted out of turn, but I understand why. It seems that Dedron hasn't changed his ways after all, and I was convinced he had."  
  
"And you no longer believe that Dedron's a reformed man?" Tayla asked worriedly into Caline's soft shoulder.  
  
"I wanted to believe that he was, Tayla, truly I did! I don't know quite what to believe of him anymore. He seemed to be so nice now, but he said those awful things to and about Kekron, and he said such cruel words to you. For those things alone, I can't forgive him. He must still want me yet, or he wouldn't have said such hideous lies about Kekron." Caline buried her face in Tayla's thin shoulder. "I feel like such a fool," she whispered.   
  
"Don't blame yourself," Tayla told her chokingly, patting her back. "I understand that you always want to forgive and see the best in people. You have better practice with that than I do. At least when Dedron seemed to be changing, you were willing to give him a second chance; I wasn't. You know how to forgive better than I do."  
  
"But you know how to see things and people better than I ever could," Caline responded. "And as a warrior, perhaps you can't always be so trusting. And you are not so unforgiving Tayla; I've known you to forgive those who harmed you before, including my brother, Ridikar. And you did give Dedron another chance once, but he turned on you when he helped my brother abduct you. I should have understood why you found it so hard to pardon Dedron. I would too."  
  
"I shouldn't have run off when I did. I should have stayed and stood up to Dedron verbally, not physically. And I should have tried to explain myself, but I saw how hurt you and Bendros were by my actions, and I couldn't bear that I upset you two so much, so I fled. Can you forgive me for running off when I did?"  
  
"Can you forgive me for not coming after you sooner?"  
  
"Absolu. Especially since you and Kekron are together now. Perhaps my leaving when I did helped make a good thing happen."  
  
"That and Bendros," Kekron told her. "If Bendros had not sent Rojal and Dedron away to leave us alone, I wouldn't have confessed my love to Caline so soon; I would have still been too afraid. I always feared that if I told Caline that I loved her and wanted her, she would be scared away." And Kekron grinned, wrapping his arm around Caline's trim waist. "But she wasn't," he added proudly.  
  
Caline gently released Tayla and nestled into Kekron. Tayla smiled happily at them, but a trace of wistfulness in her eyes clouded her joyous expression. Caline then reached over to take Tayla's hand.   
  
"Stand up, Tayla, we must go find Bendros now and make everything alright between you two," she ordered. "What are you waiting for, Tayla? Bendros is waiting for you!"  
  
Tayla's smile finally reached her eyes. "He is, isn't he?"  
  
"Well, if he is, you mustn't keep my son waiting." Gran Mauria gave Tayla a playful shove with one large hand. Tayla took the hint and arose, with Caline drawing Tayla towards her and Kekron.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bendros had followed Tayla's ki upstairs to the next floor, and in the distance at the other end of the corridor, he saw her walking towards him, laughing and teasing Caline and Kekron, who, to Bendros's delight, were holding hands. Apparently, his plan had worked.   
  
Bendros's tail swished back and forth anxiously, as he waited for Tayla. Lazily, the Sastorian warrior leaned back against the wall, grinning, with his tail that was repeatedly coiling and uncoiling itself around his waist. But his tail was bored with wrapping itself around its owner; it now preferred the soft, slim body of a certain ebony-haired, cocoa-eyed Princess of Chloe with a fierce temper, but a good heart. Bendros's tail swept against its owner's muscled thigh impatiently, as if wondering when it would get to hold its favorite Princess of Chloe again.  
  
Would she ever come? The furry appendage possessed less patience than its owner, although the patience of its Sastorian possessor was slipping away as well. The tip of the tail poked and batted against the muscled thigh in a mixture of anxiety and anticipation. It hadn't liked it when Tayla Chloe had run away and when its owner hadn't gone after her right away. The tail rubbed itself eagerly, hopefully against Bendros's leg again, as Tayla came closer and closer with Caline and Kekron.  
  
Finally, she had arrived! Bendros's tail waved about excitedly, wanting to rub itself either along Tayla's slender, covered leg, or massage the soft valley of her spine, but Bendros held it down with one hand, as if to restrain it. The tail was disappointed, agitated. Was it really necessary for its owner to hold it right now?  
  
"Bendros," Tayla began softly, ashamedly.  
  
The tail struggled against Bendros's grip, demanding silently to be released.  
  
"Tayla," Bendros whispered.  
  
The tail writhed and wriggled, but Bendros's hold was still firm.  
  
"About earlier today…I know that I let you down," Tayla murmured with a tear in her voice.  
  
"That scene with Dedron…did disturb me at first," Bendros admitted.  
  
Who cared about Dedron? Bendros's furry appendage certainly didn't! It tried once more to slide out of Bendros's grasp, but Bendros did not free it just yet. If the tail had a voice, it would have growled, for all it wanted to do was either touch Tayla or tighten itself around that trim little waist of hers.  
  
Caline offered with a high dollop of cheerfulness, "Perhaps you two would like to be alone for a bit?"  
  
The tail wiggled about elatedly in Bendros's hand. Yes, yes! Good idea, good idea!  
  
Tayla looked at Bendros with both hope and worry, and Bendros nodded firmly.  
  
"That would be a good idea," Bendros agreed.  
  
The trapped tail squirmed about joyously, hoping that Kekron and Caline would leave soon, and that its owner and Tayla would make up quickly.  
  
"Well, umm, Caline and I have to go see Aunt Gracina and Uncle Lektron," Kekron said, smiling. He patted Tayla's shoulder reassuringly, and then he embraced Caline's waist with one hand. They started to leave.  
  
"Bye, Tayla, Bendros!" both of them called, as they walked away. Tayla called a farewell to the happy young couple, and within minutes they had disappeared.  
  
It was about time they left! Now the tail's owner and Tayla were alone, yes! Now it seemed to be hoping that its possessor would take Tayla someplace nice and private. But when would Bendros let it go? He was still holding it.  
  
But Tayla and Bendros remained where they were, much to the tail's frustration. Tayla coughed softly to clear her throat.  
  
"I know that I disappointed you," she whispered to Bendros. "I hope that you can eventually forgive me. I know that I need to seek Dedron's forgiveness as well, but it's yours that I'm worried about right now."  
  
"What happened, Tayla?" Bendros asked gently, with no condemnation in his voice.   
  
Tayla explained in a low voice, "Dedron was saying some awful things about Kekron, accusing him of stalking Caline and wanting to force himself upon her. I lashed out at him, saying that he was the one probably wanting to do those things. And Dedron made himself seem that he wanted to change for the better. He was very convincing, and part of me wanted to believe that he was good now, but the rest of me doubted him."  
  
Her dulcet voice rose two decibels, as she continued, "You see, Bendros, I know that I should forgive Dedron and accept him again fully, but I can't, especially since he lied about Kekron the way that he did. And I know that Kekron would never hurt Caline, never, but Dedron had Rojal believing it, and he nearly held Caline in doubt and-"  
  
Bendros finally made a move to touch her. He placed one arm around her shoulders and leaned his forehead towards hers. "I know, Tayla. I know that Dedron lied about Kekron. And he tried to turn both Rojal and Caline against him."  
  
"Yes," Tayla said frantically. "He did, and oh, Bendros, Rojal attacked Kekron because of those lies that Dedron made up! I attacked Rojal too, to save Kekron; Kekron can back up my story, if you need to question him!"  
  
"Calm down, Tayla," Bendros ordered her quietly. "It's okay now. Take a deep breath and tell me the rest."  
  
Tayla finally did, telling the rest of her argument with Dedron. She then repeated Dedron's cruel last words about him supporting Bendros, if he chose to break up with Tayla. Bendros frowned heavily then, and emitted a low growl after Tayla finished her tale.  
  
"I am sorry, Bendros," Tayla whispered. "Truly, I am. I know that I shouldn't have implied that I would see that Dedron would never join Intergalacticpol, and that it's not my decision to make. I still wouldn't like the idea of Dedron joining, but if you feel that he has changed, and that he is Intergalacticpol material, I will keep quiet and trust your judgment. You've always been more trusting and open-minded than I am. If you see enough goodness in Dedron to recommend him, then I will do my best to support you. And I know that I was wrong to attack him like I did. When I saw the look in your eyes when you showed up afterwards, I was crushed. I felt for sure then that I let you down. I understand, if you are still angry with me for the things I said and did. I don't blame you for growling at what I said." And after this, a glassy tear trickled down her cheek.  
  
Bendros held her closer to him with his right arm. His tail squirmed jealously at this; why couldn't it have been the one to be around Tayla's waist right now?  
  
"I'm not angry with you," Bendros told her softly. "I still rather you had held your temper, but I understand why you attacked Dedron. But, Tayla, Dedron isn't worth attacking. I don't want you to sink to his level; you're a much better person than that, I know. He's not worth wasting your energy on; you need to save that fighting spirit and temper for bigger and more important battles. Dedron wanted to get you in trouble by provoking you, and he succeeded. He knows just where to hurt you."  
  
"I know, and that's what makes it so hard for me to forgive him. And I did try to forgive him once, Bendros, but that time he arranged for me to be abducted, you remember, on Calmag-"  
  
"I know," Bendros replied, as he drew her to him. "No, you still shouldn't have attacked Dedron, but he had no business saying those words to you. It is he that I'm angry with now, Tayla. He had no business implying that I would break up with you, or putting you down. I know that he's hurt you in the past, and I am sorry for that. I owe you an apology too, for not being more understanding-"  
  
"I am the one who did wrong, Bendros."  
  
"Yes, but you wouldn't have done so, if Dedron had not said those hideous words to you and about you and Kekron. He drove you to losing your temper; I believe that he did it deliberately, knowing that Caline, Rojal, and I were coming. I know that it's hard for you or anybody not to want to lash out over the things that Dedron said and did. But my little Tayla, in reality, he's more to be pitied than hated."  
  
"Pitied?"  
  
"Yes, pitied. He's a troubled young man, empty and bitter. Most people in his situation have been able to rise above such a past as he had, but not him. He won't let his anger towards his parents and others go. But I don't believe any longer that he truly wants to change, and that fact alone is truly tragic. But you can't let him bring you down. It's clear that he still bears a nasty grudge against you, and others such as Kekron."  
  
"Sweet Orchida, why? What could we have done to him for him to still want to keep hurting us, especially Kekron and I?"  
  
"Tayla, Dedron is fiercely, dangerously jealous of you and certain others, but especially you."  
  
"Is he still trying to compete with me after all these years? He's become stronger now since Calmag; he need not envy me any longer."  
  
"But he can't let his envy go. He feels instinctively that you show him up, and it's a wound to his pride. He feels that he has to be better than you because he's older than you are and have a higher rank. You see, my little Tayla, when you both were young children, we all knew that you were strong for your age and your size, but before you turned seven, Dedron and Rojal were actually stronger physically. Oh, yes, you could keep up with them even then, but that was because you were faster with your attacks; speed has always been one of your strong points. Before Prince Vegeta and his comrades invaded Chloe, Dedron and Rojal were considered to be the strongest of the Clan of Chloe children, and Dedron loved to brag of his own strength and prowess. So did Rojal. But Dedron was the worst, boasting to the point where it drove everyone mad."  
  
"When word of your heroism spread around the Palace of Chloe, it was truly then that Dedron and Rojal started to envy you. That was why they picked on you so much when you were a little girl; they were jealous. Only Rojal has outgrown his jealousy; Dedron hasn't. Dedron is emotionally disturbed and eaten up with resentment. That keeps him from attaining his Awakening and becoming stronger, although he won't allow himself to realize it. But whatever feelings Dedron holds against you are his problem, not yours. To be perfectly honest with you, Tayla, you've really done all that you could as far as he's concerned."  
  
"Not truly. I can't bring myself to forgive him," Tayla whispered.  
  
"One day you will, and you will feel much better. Forgiving does not mean excusing evil deeds; it just means letting go of the pain caused by them. Anger and hatred waste precious energy, energy better used on bigger problems and more dangerous enemies. But to forgive others, Tayla, you must forgive yourself, and I don't believe that you've done that yet."  
  
"I suppose I don't believe that I deserve to forgive myself," Tayla said despairingly.  
  
"Yes, you do," Bendros told her kindly. "You're being too hard now on my girl. The girl that I love is a good person who just lost her temper when she shouldn't have; she just had a hotheaded moment. But I believe that she's truly learned her lesson this time, especially now that she's becoming older and wiser. I believe that she will do better next time and try her hardest not to sink to the level of a disturbed man such as her nephew. I believe this because I know that she's realized her mistake and wants to do right. I believe that I understand how she and anyone else, even me, can lose control of a temper every now and then. And I also believe that even if she does lose her temper again, and she likely may, I will understand and love and forgive her and help her get back to becoming the wonderful young lady that I've loved for a long time. And I believe that I love her for who she is and what she will eventually become. And I believe that I will not try to change her, only help her when she falls down, like we all do."   
  
He had bent down, and his lips were now within an inch of hers, and he whispered, "May I touch your hair?"  
  
"Of course, always," Tayla whispered.  
  
Bendros stroked her hair lovingly. He whispered as his lips lightly touched hers, "Yes, I believe that I love Princess Tayla Chloe for the person she is, with all her virtues and faults. And I believe that she loves me for what I am, with all my good points and bad, am I correct?"  
  
"Yasi," Tayla gasped breathlessly, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.   
  
Bendros then wrapped his free arm around her lower back. The tail sprung happily at being free again, and it wasted no time in wrapping itself around Tayla's svelte waist, holding it tightly, giving it a possessive squeeze that clearly said, "Welcome back". Tayla smiled down at it, as the tail hugged her against its owner's body. She gently ran several slim fingers along its length, and the tail felt as if it were in heaven with every stroke.   
  
Ooh, did the cool, caressing tips of her fingers feel good! The sensitive tail wriggled in delight as an animal stroked in the right way; it gave Tayla's body another firm squeeze in loving reciprocation. It wanted to remain around Tayla's waist forever, for, if it could, it would attach itself to her permanently.  
  
Ah, time to return the favor! The tail dared to use its tip to massage the valley of Tayla's spine, up and down, like a paintbrush against a silk canvas. It then became bold enough to lightly tickle her in certain ticklish spot along her torso and back. Tayla squealed and threw herself against Bendros in embarrassed delight, and Bendros chuckled. Tayla touched the tail again lovingly, as if to calm it with a caress.  
  
"I swear that your tail has a mind of its own," Tayla laughed.  
  
Bendros chuckled again, patting the velvety, brown appendage. "It's a frisky little fellow."  
  
The "frisky little fellow" eventually relaxed and finally settled itself firmly around Tayla's waist. As it tightened itself once more against Tayla's body, Tayla's lips were pressed amorously against Bendros's. She and Bendros were lost in their kiss and embrace, with Bendros's hand in Tayla's hair and Tayla's hand in Bendros's hair.   
  
Bendros's tail decided on one more daring maneuver; it wanted to see if it could lift Tayla in the air as easily as Bendros's arms could. So the tail secured itself further around Tayla's waist and slowly hoisted her off of the ground. Yes, it could lift her; it knew that it could!  
  
As Bendros's tail held Tayla in mid-air, Bendros cupped Tayla's bottom with his strong left arm and held her up to him. Bendros's tail clung around Tayla and embraced her, feeling that all was well at long last. It was where it wanted to be.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Caline and Kekron were nearing Gracina and Lektron's bedroom when Rojal Chloe came out from his mother's room and accosted them. Kekron gathered Caline closer to him protectively, as Rojal came closer with the determination of a hunting snake, but with the pain of a rejected dog.  
  
The newly formed couple was distressed to see Rojal look at them, as if they had kicked him in his teeth. He looked so reproachful and hurt that he made Kekron and Caline feel badly.   
  
"Why?" Rojal whispered, anguished, looking right at Caline. Kekron was about to answer for her, as kindly as he could, to Rojal, but Caline shook her head gently at him. She had to be the one to speak this time. She, at the very least, owed Rojal an explanation for why she was not choosing him instead of Kekron.  
  
She eased herself out of Kekron's arm and approached Rojal cautiously. "Rojal, I am sorry that I hurt you," she whispered. "I hope that we can still be friends, and that one day you'll forgive me."  
  
"I just don't understand, Caline," Rojal replied, anguished. "Why him? Why not me?" Tears glistened in his eyes, and both Kekron and Caline felt worse than ever. Kekron himself had not seen Rojal cry in over ten years, except for when Rojal's father, Etros, had died in the War On Calmag.  
  
What could Caline say? How could she amend her words to bring some comfort to Rojal and let him know that she did care for him, just not in the way that he would have preferred?   
  
She touched Rojal's arm lightly, and Rojal froze. "I don't blame you for feeling like you do," Caline said remorsefully. "I wish that you didn't have to go through this, Rojal. I do like you very much, but it's only as a friend and brother. You need someone who can love you in return, like you deserved to be loved. You deserve more than what I can truly give you."  
  
"I can give you everything that you want, Caline," Rojal said feebly, in one last vain attempt to win her over.  
  
"But I can't give you everything that you want, Rojal, and you need someone who can love you in the way that you need. I can only give you friendship and respect and sisterly love; you need someone who can give you beyond that. If we were to stay together, we would be cheating each other and ourselves out of what we truly need and deserve. Someday, you'll find a woman to love you in return, Rojal, and you'll wonder what you ever saw in me."  
  
Rojal said sadly, "I doubt that last part, Caline. No girl that I've courted or wooed has ever compared to you. It's ironic, isn't it? I'm usually the one to end things, and now I understand what it feels like to see someone else chosen in favor against me." He looked at her with his heart in his eyes. "No chance at this point of changing your mind, is there?"  
  
Caline shook her golden head sorrowfully. "I'm afraid not, I'm sorry." She then smiled gravely, adding, "But, Rojal, I do want you to know that I have appreciated everything that you've done for me, and I won't forget that. You and Kekron both have shown me that there are men who can treat a girl with kindness and respect and not force themselves on her. You both helped me to learn to trust again and not to fear a man's embrace, and that alone is something for which I will always be thankful. I am a happier person now because of you two, and I hope that one day soon your happiness will be as great as my own."  
  
Rojal managed another smile, this time a more hopeful one. His heart was still in need of mending, but it was already starting its healing process. He looked from Caline to Kekron and sighed to Kekron wearily, "I should have known better than to try to compete with you for Caline's heart. You had it long before we left Calmag with her, and I knew it, always knew it, but I couldn't bring myself to accept that fact. I knew that I had lost any real chance with Caline the moment I sensed the strong bond that you two shared. You were her hero, not I; you saved her a good number of times and were always there when she needed you. It should have come as no surprise to me that she would pick you over me. You were the one who taught her to trust men again, really you were. You helped her to heal."  
  
Rojal gulped, swallowing his tears, allowing only one to escape. "Kekron, it hurts me to say this, but you are very lucky to have Caline, and you two deserve each other. And it hurts me even more to humble myself like this, but I need to. Kekron, I apologize for the way that I treated you today, for attacking you earlier and believing Dedron's lies about you. Dedron said that it was to keep Caline and I together, but I am not so sure what to believe of him anymore."  
  
"Neither do I," Kekron admitted. "And that makes it hard for me to forgive him and welcome him as a friend and a cousin again."  
  
"No matter what Dedron's reasoning was, he still shouldn't have lied about you, and I shouldn't have believed that you would deliberately hurt Caline. I did truly want to believe that Dedron was changing his ways, but it seems that after today, he's shown that he's the same person underneath. And yet I still don't hate him, don't want to hate him. I just want him to be happy too, and not hurt others anymore."  
  
"We all do," Kekron told him. "But Dedron has to want to change, and until he does, there's little we can do. Maybe one day, I might even find it in my heart to forgive him, but I can't right now, and I can't force something that's not yet there. But, Rojal, that doesn't mean that you shouldn't forgive him, if you want to. I understand that he's your best friend."  
  
"I'll talk to him," Rojal promised, even though he, Kekron, and Caline knew that it probably would not do much good. Kekron was especially doubtful, more so than ever, since Caline had confided in him earlier about Dedron's advising her to be honest with Rojal about her feelings. Kekron thought that Dedron had given Caline good advice, but he didn't believe that Dedron's motives for doing so were honorable. He suspected that Dedron still wanted Caline, and he would stop at nothing to get her, even if it meant hurting his best friend. Kekron and Caline had mutually agreed not to tell Rojal what Dedron had recommended to Caline; doing so would only hurt Rojal further.   
  
Rojal then held out his hands to Kekron, crossing his arms properly for a traditional Astorian handshake. Kekron positioned his hands and arms in Astorian handshake form as well, and he and Rojal shook hands.  
  
Rojal said somberly, "Kekron, will you at least promise me Seven Moons that you'll always love and respect Caline and keep her happy?"  
  
"Absolutely," Kekron assured him, holding up seven fingers. "That is one thing that you, or Caline, won't ever have to worry about."  
  
"Well, I'll leave you two alone then," Rojal said with resignation. "And I'll see, if I can keep Mother from bothering you two too much."  
  
Kekron half-smiled ruefully. "Your mother isn't too happy with us, especially me. I said some things to her that will probably keep me off of her favorites' list for a while."  
  
"Don't worry about her," Rojal assured him. "She'll get it over it; you know how she is. And it's about time that I told her that my love life is my own to dictate. That was a mistake I made, allowing her to intervene; maybe it would have increased my chances with Caline, if I had insisted that Mother mind her own affairs. But then it probably wouldn't have; you two would have eventually come together one way or the other. Like all other warriors, I have to accept when I'm defeated."  
  
"Don't think of what happened as a defeat," Kekron told him gently. "Think of it as an opportunity for another chance later on to find your true love."  
  
"And when that happens, we'll be right there to celebrate with you," Caline added.  
  
"Thanken," Rojal said quietly. "Well, Kekron, all I can is…congratulations. You are a very fortunate man today; maybe you can pass some of that good fortune to me sometime. Farewelli, Kekron, Caline." He turned away from them with one last backward glance at Caline, the girl that he had one day been hoping to make his Superior Gran. He decided to hurry away quickly before he became upset again.  
  
After he left, Caline gathered close to Kekron and asked in a whisper, "Do you think that he'll really be okay?"  
  
Kekron ran his hand reassuringly up and down Caline's slender back. "I believe he will be, don't you?"  
  
"I-I think so," Caline replied, and then she hugged him and buried her face into his chest. "Oh, Kekron," she whispered into his body. "I-I love you; I have no regrets about choosing you, truly I don't."  
  
Kekron entwined his fingers into her hair. "Rojal is right about one thing: I'm very lucky to have you. For a while, I worried that I would never get a chance with you."  
  
Caline looked up at Kekron with tears of joy in her cerulean eyes. "No, Kekron," she whispered chokingly. "It's I who am lucky to have you. I never thought that I would have a man like you in my life, and I don't know what I did to deserve someone as wonderful as you, but I hope that I can continue to be worthy of you."  
  
"You don't need to worry about that," Kekron murmured, as he brushed her milky forehead with a gentle kiss. "You're more than worthy of me, little one." And after that, his lips traveled down between her sky-blue eyes, past the tip of her snub nose, until they reached her lips.   
  
Caline wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lovingly in return-who had ever thought kissing a man could be so wonderful, so right? His lips were firm, yet soft enough to cushion her own. And his arms were a shield to protect her from everything-from the evil intentions of others to her own fears and insecurities. She never knew that being in the arms of a man could be like this, so safe, so secure. She still felt, as if she were in a sweet, breathtaking dream, and not reality.  
  
Well, if this was a dream, she hoped honestly that she would never wake up!  
  
Why hadn't she realized earlier that Kekron Chloe would be the man to help heal her pain and win her over? Tears of gratitude cascaded down her alabaster cheeks, as she could literally feel her heart healing beneath her soft bosom. A healing heart that was beating tremendously, beating in rhythm with Kekron's heart. So, this was what love felt like!  
  
Kekron gently kissed away her tears, as he studied her wonderingly, as if she were a newly discovered star. He felt, as if he had been handed a great treasure. He, Kekron Chloe, the quiet, inventive, average looking, and still occasionally clumsy prince, had finally had a girl (no a young woman, really!) to love who loved him in return! Before he had first went to Calmag, he had just painfully realized that very few girls, if any, considered him a potential beau. This discovery had hurt him more than he or anyone else close to him realized.   
  
Fortunately, he had managed to bury himself in his work, which had helped for the most part, but there had been a number of days and nights that he had envied his peers such as Rojal, Dedron, Uncle Arlon, Uncle Lukan, and Bendros their easy ways with the ladies.  
  
But then he met her-little Caline de Tamilieu, now Caline Chloe. He had loved the sweet, young lass in his arms from the time they had worked together on Calmag to help the hostages escape from Frieza's Elite soldiers. Caline's slowly developed adoration and hero-worship of him had been a boost to his ego, and the bond that had sprung between them on Calmag had enriched his life.  
  
But Kekron had to stand back and allow her to grow up and heal; even though she had been married before, she had definitely not been ready for another mate in her life. She still had a remaining fear of being courted or cared for by any suitors or beaus, and it had taken her a long time to get to where she was today. And it had been a long wait for Kekron, but not as long a wait as he had feared it would be. He owed the good spirits and deities (and Bendros) so very, very much!  
  
Now he had a lovable, caring and exquisitely beautiful young lady to love and cherish. A gold-and-white blue-eyed princess of his very own who was as lovely on the inside as she was on the outside. Such a gentle, caring creature that was still had managed to maintain some of her innocence, no matter how badly she had been hurt in the past. In fact, it seemed that what innocence had been stolen from her was returning, and she was becoming renewed. He loved every part of her, not just the easy parts or the pretty parts, but everything about her.  
  
He picked her up and cradled her to him, and she clung to him tighter than ever. Kekron then noticed they were standing near a window, and he glanced briefly outside of it when he saw a falling star. He then saw that Caline was watching the star with him.  
  
"I remember a falling star that my mother and I saw when I was about four," Caline murmured serenely. "My mother, when she was alive, used to say that falling stars were happy messages of hope from loved ones who died before. It's a Calmagian legend that whenever you're sad or hurting, you're supposed to pray to any loved ones in heaven, and if they heard you and got your prayers answered, they would send a star falling, so that you know that your prayer was granted."  
  
Several tears streamed down her snowy face, as she continued, "After I ran away from home the first time, I would pray to my mother and my friend, Carie, every night when I was on the run that a kind family would come along and love me and take me away with them. But no stars fell for a long time, and after I was forced to marry Alberm, I stopped praying altogether, figuring that it was of no use. But after Tayla rescued me from Alberm and brought me to your family, I began to pray again, and the night after I met all of your family, a star fell. And then a second star fell on the night that I prayed that Grandfather Kitchator would let me come home with you and Tayla and everyone else. But today a star fell, and it must have been because my secret wish to be with you came true! It sounds silly, doesn't it?"  
  
Kekron smiled tenderly, once again kissing away Caline's tears. "No, I don't think it does. Although Astorians don't attach much importance to stars other than making them into constellations or naming them in honor of famous people, Great-Nama has told us of a belief on planet Earth that if you wish on a star, whether it's falling or not, your wish will be granted."  
  
"Well, make a wish then," Caline told him.  
  
Kekron smiled again and shook his head at her. "No, I don't need to. You've already come true."  
  
Deeply touched, Caline embraced him fiercely and kissed him in a mixture of gratitude, love, and longing. Never had she kissed him so hard before, but Kekron liked it! He tightened his arms around her and kissed her firmly in return. Gradually their kisses became gentler, more intimate, and afterwards they held each other, not moving for a very long time.  
  
Gracina and Lektron came out of their room, and saw a sight that made them pause-Kekron Chloe kissing their little Caline!  
  
Lektron, a tall, muscular man with golden head and facial hair, looked askance at this scene first, for he, like Dirkan, was like a father to Caline, and like many fathers, he had a hard time at first adjusting to the fact that his "little girl" was growing up, now old enough to have a beau.  
  
Then he smiled. At least Caline was in Kekron's arms, and not Rojal or Dedron's, and Lektron was well content with Kekron holding Caline like he was at this moment-provided, of course, that Kekron was not kissing her using his tongue.  
  
Not that he would have known, if Kekron was, which Kekron wasn't. Kekron and Caline weren't quite ready for that stage just yet.  
  
Nevertheless, Lektron grumbled properly, "He better treat our little girl right."  
  
Gracina, his tall blond-haired, blue-eyed wife, nestled against him. "Now, Lektron, you know better than that. Kekron's always been good to her, and just look how happy Caline is with him! I've never seen her so at peace like she is now. Oh, Lektron, she's finally found happiness with a beau, and aren't you glad as well as I am-that it's Kekron? I was so worried that Caline would cave in to pressure and continue seeing Rojal; I meant to confront Gorna today about pressuring our daughter. I wasn't too pleased when Riccan informed me that Rojal and Gorna were crowding Caline, but it seems things have worked themselves out. Now Gorna will only get a minor lecture instead of a major scolding."  
  
"You just can't resist the urge to argue with your sister, can't you?" Lektron teased her.  
  
"Somebody has to keep her humble-at least until the day she becomes Superior Gran," Gracina huffed. Gracina and Gorna were civil towards each other, but they fought verbal battles with each other frequently. When their sister, Tayla, had been a child, the quarrels had been mainly about her because Gracina never approved of how Gorna used to snub Tayla and shut her out. Now that Gorna and Tayla were getting along better (for the most part), Gracina and Gorna had found new things to argue about, one of them being Caline's future as far as suitors were concerned. Gracina did love Gorna, despite all her faults, although Gracina was much closer to Tayla and their Priestess sister, Marya, than she was to her domineering oldest sister.  
  
"Hmm…wonder what Raakon and Natala will think of this," Lektron murmured, paying little mind to his wife's remark. "You think that they'll be happy for them?"  
  
"Oh, absolutely! Natala loves Caline like one of her own, and Raakon would be pleased with almost anyone his son chose, as long as his son was happy."  
  
Contentedly, they watched as Kekron and Caline sat down on a bench in front of the window that they had been standing near and cuddle close to each other. It was then that Gracina nudged Lektron and beckoned him to come back into their room with her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dedron released a sigh of relief after he left the others. He knew that he had been very fortunate in escaping any further questioning about why he tried to malign Kekron's character and reputation. He was currently in the men's room, pounding the tiled walls furiously in his stall and huffing and puffing.   
  
Curse that Kekron-and Bendros! Dedron would have his vengeance on both of them! Bendros would pay for insisting that Kekron and Caline be left alone together; if Dedron had just stood his ground and risked arrest, Kekron would have never declared his love to Caline! Now Caline was Kekron's, not Rojal's, not his! And it was more Bendros's fault than Kekron's because Bendros had to have known what he was doing when he made everyone leave Kekron and Caline alone! And Kekron, that weakling, had to take what Dedron had been working for so long to obtain!  
  
And Tayla, his lapdog aunt, would get hers too. Yes, if Tayla hadn't ran away when she did, Bendros would have been too busy confronting her to bother with Kekron and Caline! But at least, he had some vengeance on her, even though Bendros was just so concerned about her welfare. Yes, perhaps, he did manage to punish Tayla properly after all. Lapdogs had to disciplined constantly, and Dedron had given Tayla just what she needed: a huge blow to her pride and reputation. Hopefully, Tayla would be kicked out of Intergalacticpol.  
  
Perhaps he could report Tayla's assault on him to Great-Uncle Gohan; yes, that would get Tayla suspended or expelled for sure! No, it wouldn't because Bendros or Great-Nama would try to convince Great Uncle Gohan to give Tayla a second chance. Great-Nama was Great-Uncle Gohan's mother, and of course, being the good son that he was, Great-Uncle Gohan would listen and allow Tayla to stay. Anything to keep his mother happy and protect her sweet little lapdog, Tayla.  
  
He was still fuming when he sensed his partner, Ruli, coming his way. Dedron took several deep breaths and flushed the toilet. Within minutes, he was standing outside of the men's room, as Ruli was hurriedly walking by on the way to the ladies' room next door. As Ruli caught sight of Dedron, Dedron seized her thin arm and pulled her to him.  
  
"Hey!" Ruli protested. "Dedron, what are you doing-"  
  
Her next words were muffled, as Dedron covered her mouth with his meaty hand and dragged her into the men's room. Ruli kicked and struggled, as Dedron kicked the restroom door shut. Then he pulled her into one of the restroom stalls.  
  
When Dedron finally released her mouth and body, Ruli shoved herself away from him and shrieked, "What the hell do you think you're doing? Are you lusting for Caline that badly that you have to use me as a substitute? If you wanted to rape me that badly, you could at least have planned to do it to me somewhere more comfortable than a smelly restroom stall!"  
  
"Shut up and listen," Dedron growled, grabbing her arm and pulling her to him. Ruli struggled, but Dedron hissed, "Stop it, Ruli, I don't plan to hurt you."  
  
"Then what the hell are you doing?"  
  
"We've got problems, serious problems."  
  
"YOU may have a serious problem, with the way that you're acting!"  
  
"Just shut up and listen, will you?"  
  
"Fine," Ruli grumbled. "Go on, but let me go, and I mean it."  
  
Grudgingly, Dedron did just that, and Ruli nearly fell after he abruptly released her. Dedron ignored her plight and continued, "Look, Ruli, what we didn't want to happen has. Kekron and Caline are now together."  
  
"WHAT?" Ruli screamed furiously. "Do you mean as socializing together, or do you mean that they are a COUPLE now?"  
  
"They are a COUPLE, yes," Dedron snarled. "Kekron just had to declare himself to Caline."  
  
"That little royal whore!" Ruli hissed. "How did she steal my Kekron?"  
  
"It wasn't Caline's fault. It was Kekron and Bendros's. Bendros insisted that Kekron and Caline be left alone together, and when they were left alone, Kekron did something to make Caline want him, Kami Orchida only knows what, but he did. That son of a whore! And even after I tried to ruin Kekron's reputation by saying that he was stalking her-"  
  
Ruli snapped at Dedron. "You bastard! You made up lies about Kekron! How dare you try to ruin him?"  
  
"Have some sense, girl, will you? I did it so that Caline would think that Kekron was as bad as those other men who had bothered in the past. But apparently, it didn't work, and Caline and Kekron are now just so happy together! Fortunately, I covered my behind when Bendros let on that he didn't believe what I was saying. I made the excuse that I did it for Rojal, to keep Rojal and Caline together, and as far as I know, they fell for that line. I do feel a little bad for Rojal; he's so devastated that Caline left him for Kekron."  
  
"He's better off without that chit, if you ask me."  
  
"I wanted to make Caline want me, but that won't happen, as long as Kekron's around. And now it's unlikely that Bendros will want to recommend me for the Intergalacticpol training program."  
  
Ruli was silently fuming, clenching her fists. She cared little whether Dedron made it into the Intergalacticpol training program or not. She was still furious with Caline. No matter who had convinced Kekron and Caline to reveal their feelings for each other, or brought them together, it was still CALINE'S fault because she had dared to reciprocate Kekron's feelings and tell him how she felt. And Ruli had warned the royal wench to stay away from Kekron or else!   
  
And they were now a COUPLE, and if someone didn't intervene, then it was likely that one day they would get MARRIED and have CHILDREN! Caline had so boldly dared to STEAL the man, the only man that Ruli had truly WANTED! She hated Caline more than ever, and her hatred was an ooze, black and poisonous, running throughout her veins.   
  
Ruli gnashed her teeth and huffed and puffed. Her Calmagian face was now a dark, violent shade of peach, and her short nails left deep indents in the palms of her toughened palms. Why, if she could right now, she'd strangle the girl with her bare hands! She'd kill her in a heartbeat!  
  
Suddenly, Dedron spoke again, "Well, I just thought of a solution that'll solve all our problems…as long as I can convince my old friend, Prince Julien, to go along with it."  
  
"And that would be…"  
  
"I leave for good and take Caline to Calmag with me."  
  
Ruli raised her eyebrows a tad. She said slowly, "And what makes you think that Caline's going to go with you?"  
  
"She will, if I abduct her. Julien doesn't care that much about her welfare, even if she is his sister, so he won't object, if I want her for myself. I know that he'll help us hide out on Calmag. No one on Chloe will miss me that badly, except for my father and sister. And Julien will take over Calmag's throne one day, and he said he would help me anytime, so he'll cover my tracks for me. And maybe, if Caline pleases me enough, I might even marry her."  
  
Ruli rolled her eyes. "Why anyone would want to marry that wench is beyond my comprehension, but anyway, how does your brilliant plan help me?"  
  
Dedron smirked, shaking his head. He said almost fondly to Ruli, "Ruli, Ruli, you silly, silly little girl. It's quite simple, once you look at it. Once Caline is gone, she'll be out of the way, and Kekron will be yours."  
  
"Kekron will search the universe for her, and so will the rest of the Clan of Chloe family," Ruli snapped bitterly. And she realized then and there that Kekron would never go through such extremes for her. Kekron liked her, but it was only as a friend and a partner; she loved Kekron in her own way, but she knew in her now hurting heart that he would never return her feelings. And if she weren't such a brilliant technician, she and Kekron probably would have not seen much of each other. He was more of an acquaintance and colleague than a friend-just like everyone else.   
  
She had no real friends.  
  
Frieza and the Top Elites valued her, she knew, but if she were to die today, they would just regard as her death as an inconvenience, not the loss of someone for whom they cared. They were just using her; they only cared for her in terms of what she could do for them. Even General Norbrook, who had been like a father to her before he mysteriously vanished, had considered her to be little more than an 'investment' for the good of Frieza. Intergalacticpol had done much good for her in allowing her to join them, but even then, they seemed to only see her as an employee.   
  
The other Calmagian girls who had come to Chloe with her after leaving Calmag had scattered throughout Chloe, into new lives. Even the ones who had spoken more than a few sentences to Ruli had stopped contacting her. And it didn't help those matters when Ruli had joined Intergalacticpol; doing that had isolated her further from the other girls.  
  
And Dedron? Forget that! He was only using her to help him obtain Caline, in exchange for him helping her to get Kekron. Now that Ruli thought about it, Dedron had actually done very little that really helped her and Kekron get closer.  
  
For the past few years, ever since her father died, Ruli had had no one to really care about her personally. People paid attention to her only when they wanted something from her, but few had ever asked her, "How are you doing, Ruli?" or "Is there something that I can do for YOU, Ruli?"  
  
In those very moments, Ruli realized just how lonely and empty her life truly was. No one cared whether she lived or died, and that knowledge pierced her aching heart like needles stabbing a pincushion. Struck with the realization of her loneliness, Ruli felt tears come to her green eyes. Trying to hide her pain the best that she could, she turned away from Dedron, so that he couldn't see her cry. But Dedron had caught the look of despair in her eyes before she hid her face from him.  
  
"What's your problem?" he asked brusquely. "Other than Kekron?"  
  
Unable to restrain a sob, Ruli whispered throatily, "D-Dedron, have you ever felt…as if no one cared about you?"   
  
"Sure I have," Dedron huffed. "I felt it when my slut mother ran off with my bastard Uncle Jaypros. But I'm past it now. It's no use fretting about whether someone cares about you or not, because sooner or later they're going to let you down anyway. I've had to come second to others all my life, especially Tayla The Lapdog, but it doesn't matter much anymore. One day I'll show them all! But exactly what are you so upset about other than losing Kekron?"  
  
Ruli didn't answer at first. She thought intensely for a few moments, and she could feel something strange, something that she had not allowed to touch her much in a very long time.   
  
It was her conscience, what conscience that she had left.  
  
When she finally did, she spoke very softly, "Dedron, I am sorry, but I'm pulling out."  
  
"Pulling out of what?"  
  
"Our scheme to get Kekron and Caline for ourselves. I realize now that Kekron will never care for me, and that there's no point in pushing the issue. It's always been Caline that he's loved, always. Nothing that you or I do can ever change that. It hurts me that Kekron loves Caline, and that he will never care for me in the same way. I hate it, but I finally understand now. I just wish that there was a man out there who would love me, who would give all for me, like Kekron would do for Caline."  
  
"You mean that you're abandoning me?" Dedron roared.  
  
Ruli nodded. She said regretfully, "I'm sorry, Dedron, and I think, personally, that you should give up your plans to have Caline as well. Your plan to abduct her and carry her off to Calmag has more holes in it than a fishing net. You'd never get away with it; you'd be caught too soon, because your family or Intergalacticpol could just trace the ki signatures of you and Caline. And King Kitchator is still alive, and despite all his faults, he isn't going to tolerate you taking Caline and forcing her to be with you. Even, if he did, your great-grandmother and her husband would put the pressure on him to surrender Caline back to them."  
  
She would have said more then, but then she caught a glimpse of her watch, and her face drained of color. Oh, no, she was supposed to have contacted Zarbon half an hour ago! She had to leave now, or Zarbon would be furious! And she would eventually be meeting up with him and the other Top Elites personally.  
  
"Sorry, Dedron, but I have…an appointment that I'm very late for," Ruli said hastily. She pushed away from him before he could grab her and rushed out of the men's room, with Dedron shouting after her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She ran around a corner and down two corridors before she could allow herself to catch her breath. She didn't dare to stop to relieve her bladder until she found a restroom that was a good distance away from where she had started. Hurriedly, she dashed into the ladies' room and shut herself into a stall. Sitting on a toilet, she finally found it safe to contact Zarbon. She pulled out her foldable scouter and entered Zarbon's channel code.  
  
A minute later, Zarbon's smooth voice answered, "Zarbon speaking."  
  
"Sorry for being late, Commander," Ruli said a bit breathlessly.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"An acquaintance delayed me for longer than I should have let him. I apologize."  
  
"Any new news, Ruli?" Zarbon asked abruptly.  
  
Ruli said wearily, forgetting about her troubles concerning Dedron, Kekron, and Caline for now, "Unfortunately, there is, Commander Zarbon, and you're not going to like this."  
  
Zarbon sighed heavily. "What is it?"  
  
"Before I ran into my acquaintance, I happened to pass by Chief Gohan Chloe and RIC Prosecutor Howles Norr…and…Howles Norr informed Chief Gohan that RIC officials notified him that Cervantes O'Keefe just died several hours ago. His wife found him dead in their bed when she awoke from a nap."  
  
Ruli held the scouter speaker away from her ear because a string of deafening, fervent, masculine curses followed in response to her announcement. She released a low whistle of amazement; who ever thought that someone as refined and debonair as Commander Zarbon would use such coarse language?  
  
A few more curse-filled moments passed before Zarbon spoke again, this time in a tight, strained voice, "Just what we need! Did you hear anything beyond that, Ruli? Cause of death? And who will replace O'Keefe?"  
  
Ruli replied cautiously, not wanting to set off Zarbon any further, "It would surely be the Vice Councilor, Oleander Blossom, from planet Flora. And no, cause of death has not been determined"  
  
"And we know nothing of her, yet do we?"  
  
"Very little, Commander, I am sorry. Until now, the Vice Councilor was not a pivotal factor."   
  
Zarbon's voice was heavy, tinged with unusual worry. "All right, Ruli, be on standby; I will contact you again this evening. I have to contact Commanders Jaden and Diamonique of this development. Until then, find at all you can about O'Keefe's demise and Oleander Blossom. Oh, wait before I sign off, did you learn any more about the ki-restraining collars? Has Kekron Chloe told you anything new about them?"  
  
"I have not seen him all day, Commander, so no, I am sorry."  
  
"Well, get back to him then, and see what you can pry out of him! If we can get the collars off of the Saiyans before this trial is over, it will be so much better for all of us. And if we can't…well…never mind for now, I have to contact Commander Jaden. Find out everything you can."  
  
After he broke off communication without so much as a goodbye, Ruli leaned against the wall of the restroom stall, sighing wearily. Kekron! Sweet Kai! She now remembered that the Top Elites were planning to capture Kekron for Frieza's army!   
  
Part of her wanted to go to Kekron and warn him of the danger, but the rest of her knew that if she squealed on Frieza's soldiers, her life would be over-literally! Frieza had no forgiveness for traitors; in fact a traitor was normally better off dead than on the run for the rest of his or her life from the cruel tyrant. And Ruli wasn't certain that Intergalacticpol or the Clan of Chloe would be strong enough to keep Frieza and his soldiers from killing or torturing her. Sure they had defeated Frieza's forces in the past, but Frieza and his minions, especially his Elites, were growing stronger every year.  
  
She closed her eyes and dug her short nails into her palms, as sweat developed on her brow. What was she going to do now? Could she do anything? No, the real question was: SHOULD she do anything?  
  
No, the true question was really this: would it be worth it at all to do anything? Would the end results be the same, no matter what she said or did?  
  
What was that quote that Commander Jaden had said the very first time that Ruli had met her? Something about consciences?  
  
Oh, yes, she remembered now. Commander Jaden's exact words were: "In Frieza's forces, keeping your conscience is equivalent to carrying a time-bomb-the first time it strikes will almost always be the last."  
  
Never were truer words spoken. 


	27. PART TWO: The RIC Trial Begins

**PART TWO:BY TRIAL AND TERROR**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: The RIC Trial Begins**

_The next morning on the Moon of Thresh, on the Rosetta Interplanetary Council Station #63060, in the Council Courtroom…_

"Boni" (Zarbon), "Denia" (Jaden), and "Monique" (Diamonique) were struggling to stay awake, as they sat in the spectators' section in the balconies of the amphitheater-like courtroom. None of the three disguised Top Elite Officers had slept much the night before, after Zarbon had announced the untimely death of Cervantes O'Keefe.

Jaden's response to the news had included a wider assortment of crude and foul words than Zarbon's when he had first found out about O'Keefe's death. The Rybanese commander had the most extensive vocabulary of obscene words out of all the women in Frieza's army, and she felt little or no shame in making good use of her knowledge in that area. When the more refined Diamonique had dared to order her not to use such trashy talk, Jaden had sweetly complied, but not before "kindly" calling her colleague a nasty name that referred to her private parts. Afterwards, it had taken almost every ounce of Zarbon's strength to restrain Diamonique from using her newly manicured nails to tear Jaden's tough flesh apart.

When the storm had settled somewhat, Diamonique then became furious again because Jaden had been able to visit Vegeta and Nappa and she hadn't. She had demanded that Jaden take her to Vegeta and Nappa at once, but Jaden had refused, and she firmly told Diamonique that Vegeta still wanted nothing to do with her. Diamonique had not been convinced of Jaden's words.

"He's just saying that because he thinks he has to act tough and not admit his feelings about any woman," she had huffed.

"He doesn't lie about things like that, Diamonique," Jaden had replied, trying for the last time to convince the obsessed Gemstarian. "When a man says that he wants nothing to do with a woman, he normally means it. Take him at his word."

"Oh, what do you know about men?" Diamonique retorted, and then Zarbon had told Jaden to give it up. Jaden grudgingly did so, wisely leaving out the part about Vegeta's new interest in Tayla Chloe; she didn't even tell Zarbon.

Now Jaden and her comrades were heroically keeping their eyes open, as they looked down into the courtroom, where they saw the participants taking their seats. They watched two RIC guards, who were dressed in the magenta-and-gold uniform that included long-sleeved, button-up shirts and starched trousers, escort Vegeta and Nappa, appropriately dressed in heather-gray trousers and cream-colored button-up shirts and loafers. Jaden silently nodded in approval when she saw them.

Following behind Vegeta and Nappa were what the three Top Elite officers presumed were the Saiyans' attorneys. Zarbon knew the chartreuse owl-like man with the carrot-orange beak, large, round blue eyes, four arms with four fingers on each hand, and webbed feet to be Matis Squatt. Matis Squatt was wearing a sunshiny yellow vinyl business suit with a brassy metallic bowtie above a shimmering black shirt. He knew this because Ruli, who had been greeted by Matis Squatt on his way to see his Saiyan clients, had informed him. And Zarbon, from Ruli's information from Nappa, knew who the second attorney boldly walking along Matis Squatt was.

He looked appreciatively at Ayala Tirstyn, a lovely athletic-looking woman that was unusually tall for most humanoid women at being over six-feet. Zarbon allowed himself to briefly admire her dusky-brown skin, violet eyes and long braid of shining nutmeg hair. She was draped in a high-necked, flowing, turquoise velvet dress that clung to her slim curves perfectly. An exquisite creature, she was, and a welcome sight on the eyes, especially after seeing the garish-looking Matis Squatt who could use his choice of colors as a powerful weapon, were he a warrior.

Apparently Diamonique shared Zarbon's opinion of Matis Squatt's appearance. "Ugh! I know one thing," Diamonique scoffed. "That puke-green lawyer wasn't picked for his looks or fashion sense!"

Jaden chuckled. "And I take it that the lady lawyer was?"

"Obviously," Diamonique said, finding nothing funny. "Nappa must have selected her himself."

"Not true, Diamonique," Zarbon told her. "From what Ruli has told me, Matis Squatt and Ayala Tirstyn were assigned to the Saiyans."

"Well, I'll give the woman lawyer credit; she has good taste in clothing and style," Diamonique remarked approvingly. But then she took another look at Ayala, who was bending down and whispering something in Vegeta's ear, and her onyx gem eyes narrowed menacingly.

"If that lawyer-wench makes a play for my Vegeta, I won't hesitate to put the freeze on her heart!" she hissed. "Just because she's defending him, that doesn't give her rights to paw him."

"Does that mean Vegeta doesn't owe you his body and eternal devotion after you help us rescue him?" Jaden asked tauntingly.

If Diamonique's looks alone had been able to kill, Jaden would have been on her way to see Enma Daiou by now. Zarbon wisely decided to change the subject to more pressing matters before Diamonique attempted murder for real, and Jaden actually committed it.

"Ladies," he began firmly. "We haven't yet decided what we are going to do as far as fixing the trial is concerned. Cervantes O'Keefe is now dead; the fool just had to go and kill himself, and for what? To escape everyone's wrath?"

"How did our boss take the news?" Jaden inquired.

"About as well as you and I did, Jaden. He abruptly cut off communication, and didn't get back with me until an hour later. Dodoria did contact me during that time, and he said that Frieza had eaten half a case of antacids and demanded two more of them."

Jaden couldn't help but chuckle, and even Zarbon and Diamonique smiled. Frieza's gastrointestinal problems were often the subject of jokes among his soldiers-or at least they were when they weren't within earshot or firing range of their volatile leader.

"But you know, Dodoria said something rather strange. He asked what I thought of Guido."

"That's not so strange. Perhaps he was asking what you thought of Guido as a soldier," Jaden replied.

"Well, normally you'd be right, Jaden, but…when I said that Guido was an okay fighter, even if he was weak physically, Dodoria told me that's not what he meant."

"Well, then what did he mean?"

Zarbon's expression now looked as if he had opened a pack of smelly, moldy meat. "Well, when I asked him…he said that he was thinking of fixing me up on a date with Guido. He said that Guido had…er…thought that I was…cute."

The jaws of Jaden and Diamonique nearly dangled over the balcony rail.

Zarbon's face did not relax. He then continued in that stunned voice, "And then Dodoria went on to say that Reccoom was really worried about Vegeta, and that Vegeta was haunting his dreams day and night. Reccoom supposedly wrote a love poem to our one and only Saiyan prince, a poem that he plans to read to Vegeta the moment that he is safely back on the mother ship."

Jaden had to steady herself to keep from toppling off of the balcony. A paling Diamonique was sorely tempted to vomit over the balcony rail.

"Um…Zarbon," Jaden said shakily with wide, bulging yellow eyes. "What happened after that…or is it something that we're better off not knowing?"

"Well, other than Dodoria telling me that he finally got up enough nerve to kiss Frieza-which earned him a day in the regen tanks, that was…it, thankfully. To be honest with you, I didn't take him that seriously; I assumed he was drunk, so I told him to go sleep it off and contact me again when he was sober."

"Kami, I hope it was just that dope being drunk," Jaden asserted, as she tried to settle herself back into her chair.

Diamonique's skin had drained itself of all color, as she whispered, "I need to go to the ladies' room; don't expect me back for a while." And clutching her stomach, she shuffled ungracefully towards the exit.

"Do you think she'll make it there in time?" Zarbon asked with mild concern.

"BLECK!"

"Ugh, gross!"

"Poor woman!"

"Does that answer your question?" Jaden quipped.

* * *

Vegeta was unusually calm for a man who was facing numerous charges involving mass destruction and mass murder. His stoic expression gave nothing away, as he sat upright at the table next to Nappa, who was tenser than he was. Vegeta didn't understand why, for he knew that he and Nappa would eventually go free, no matter what the outcome of the trial. 

It was just a matter of when.

A small smirk snuck onto his face the moment he caught glimpse of Tayla Chloe bravely entering the room with her family. Today, she was dressed very nicely in a silk violet caftan with a small V neckline; it was trimmed at the waist with a shimmering aqua sash. The dress accentuated perfectly what few curves she did have. But the small number of curves she possessed was pleasurable to look upon, and Vegeta gave her a long, yet secret once-over.

Her ebony hair was piled somberly on the back of her head in a graceful, sleek bun, with a few tendrils dangling from the bun and on the sides of her adorable little face. A touch of makeup rested upon her features, that small amount making her appear as if she were twenty, instead of fifteen. Vegeta covertly gave Tayla several more approving looks before he saw her casually slip into the quick embrace of Bendros Sahara.

Vegeta scowled as he watched her and Bendros kiss each other briefly before Tayla smiled and sat down in the row in front of him, blushing. She turned around and gave him one last, loving glance, and Bendros's returning gaze reflected his obvious love for her. It took most of what little patience the Saiyan prince had not to go over to them and cripple, no annihilate, Bendros then and there; it also took what remaining patience he had not to dash over and snatch Tayla Chloe away from her family and her beau and carry her off.

She had to have done what she did with Bendros on purpose! Just to let him know that he could never have her, no matter what. She was deliberately taunting him; she had to be! Saying to him, _"You see, Vegeta, that I'm already with the man I want, so haha, give it up! You can look at me all you want, but you'll never have me! You'll never win over me."_

Vegeta looked more intensely at her, as an evil, yet subtle grin slid onto his face. _Oh no, Tayla Chloe, I'm afraid that you're sadly mistaken. I have sworn ever since our last battle that one day I would conquer you, if it took the rest of my life. I may want to conquer you in a different way than I had previously planned, but it is I who will still win between us. And when I do, princess, you will be mine. Oh, yes, Tayla, you will be mine. And best of all, you will learn to want to be mine. I always keep my word, as you will soon find out._

Feeling considerably better, Vegeta allowed himself to lean back in his chair, his grin having transformed into his trademark smirk, as he continued to study Tayla out of the corner of his eye.

* * *

Nappa had been calmed down a good deal, now that he remembered that the three Top Elite officers sent by Frieza would soon bail him and Vegeta out one way or another. He didn't like the idea of being indebted to any of the Top Elite officers for helping him out, even if Jaden was among them, but he reluctantly admitted that they were his and Vegeta's only chance at this point to escape Intergalacticpol's clutches. 

He calmed down even further when he saw his Calmagian dream girl enter the courtroom, and at the sight of her, he permitted himself a sly smile. Oh, she was a beaut! She was a tiny, yet curvy, little flower in a silky mint green caftan with a scoop neckline and emerald sash around her slim waist. He longed to run his fingers through the obvious silkiness of her wavy, golden tresses and slide his tail up and down her lithe body. He also wanted to wrap that tail around either her waist or her slim thighs. She was so young and delicate and very likely untouched by any man. Nappa wondered worriedly for a few moments if she could actually be underage, as Vegeta strongly suspected she was. The huge Saiyan hoped not; the white-and-gold female was a like a spring breeze relieving him of the current staleness of his existence.

Sweet, sweet little Caline.

But his contented smile faded into a heavy frown when he saw that he had a rival for Caline's affections. A younger man, no doubt a Prince of Chloe, was settling Caline down in a chair and gathering her close to him. Nappa glared darkly at the interloper; what did that Astorie weakling have that he didn't? The Astorie who seemed to have all of Caline's attention was not even remotely handsome; in fact he was quite plain with ordinary, mussed brown hair and dark blue, unremarkable eyes. The Astorie didn't seem to be that strong either, but Nappa couldn't tell without a scouter. Still, just what did Caline see in him? And how dare that Astorie fool desire her? What made that Astorian stripling think that he was worthy of what a powerful Elitist Saiyan such as Nappa wanted and knew that he deserved?

But that was all right; that Astorian lad would be the first to go to the next dimension, once all hell broke loose. And then Caline would see and get to know a real man, a strong Saiyan warrior worthy of mating with her and possibly procreating with her once Frieza was destroyed. Even if Nappa had to wait for her to grow up, he'd take her away; all he had to do was keep her out of the clutches of the other men in Frieza's army, and then when she became of age, he could claim her.

He could hardly wait.

* * *

Vegeta finally forced himself to turn his attention away from Tayla Chloe to focus on the ten RIC members calmly walking into courtroom, heading straight for the half-circle of white velvet and gold seats, behind the council bench. He soon caught sight of a young girl among them who was around Tayla's age; she was a tall, slim girl with small breasts and creamy skin dressed in a rose-colored, long-sleeved, vertically pleated sheath that had a cowl neck. A mantle of wavy, shimmering silver hair embraced her shoulders, and her oval face held a long, slender nose, rosebud lips, and a pair of velvety violet eyes. 

He noticed Nappa grin as the bald Saiyan also caught glimpse of the strange girl, and he heard Nappa whisper to Matis, "Who is that delicious young thing up there?"

"I wouldn't get any ideas," Matis told Nappa seriously. "That young lass is Oleander Blossom, the new RIC High Councilor. She is replacing Cervantes O'Keefe, who was believed to have taken an overdose of medicine yesterday, an overdose that led to his death."

Nappa shrugged. He could have cared less about this Cervantes person. Instead he told Matis, "Tell me more about that Oleandra Blossom girl."

"Oleander Blossom," Matis corrected. "She's the youngest RIC High Councilor in the history of the RIC; she just turned fourteen. She has been a council member for three years, the youngest ever elected. Yet, she already has been married for one year and has a six-month-old son."

Vegeta interrupted them then. "They put a child on the RIC? Frieza was correct; the quality of the RIC is deteriorating, especially when they have to elect children."

"She's one of the best members they have, from what I've heard," Matis disagreed. "She is from planet Flora, a race of highly intelligent people, smarter than many races. Children mature and learn quickly there, and many girls marry between the ages of thirteen and eighteen. And Oleander herself has accomplished more in her childhood than most adults of any race do in a lifetime."

"Great, so a child helps determine our fate," Vegeta grumbled.

"Actually, Prince Vegeta, her becoming the new High Councilor just might prove to be an advantage for you and Nappa," Ayala finally spoke.

"Why?"

"She opposes the death penalty."

"Hmm…" Vegeta said thoughtfully.

"But that doesn't mean that she'll be any more lenient than the other RIC members. On the chance you two are convicted, any other punishment the RIC inflicts will almost be as bad as execution," Ayala told him.

"They are not very kind to Frieza's ex-employees on Zelthar, I'm told," Matis added. "Why this Bhodie Lett person who is supposed to be testifying against you and Nappa was badly mistreated on Zelthar himself, from what the prison officials on Zelthar have told me over radio. In fact, they implied that Bhodie Lett may have unwilling became the sex slave for two of Zelthar's deadliest prisoners."

Nappa joked, "Why not? I'm sure he had plenty of practice with Dodoria and Balair!"

The two lawyers at the table sighed at Nappa's bad joke, but Vegeta gave Nappa a small grin. He had always wondered why Balair and Dodoria would bother to allow a weakling like Bhodie Lett associate with them constantly. Knowing Dodoria's tendencies to be attracted to both men and women, Vegeta wouldn't have been surprised, if Nappa's implications held truth.

"Anyway," Ayala continued. "We just want you two to be aware of what could happen, if you two are convicted. I really wish that you two would just agree to betray Frieza and tell the RIC all you know about him and his activities. I'm sure Matis and I could argue for a reduced penalty for the both of you."

"We can assure you two protection from Frieza, if that's what you two are worried about," Matis added.

Vegeta and Nappa shook their heads. They already had mutually agreed that it would not be wise to tell all about Frieza, especially since Frieza had sent help. Both Saiyans hated being indebted to the despised tyrant, but they knew at this time that they had no choice. They were still wearing the ki-restraining collars, so they knew they would be helpless against Zarbon, Jaden, and Diamonique, should they betray Frieza.

"We've made our decision," Vegeta told them firmly, crossing his arms. "We're standing by it."

Matis and Ayala both sighed.

"Prince Vegeta, we are your attorneys. We're here to help both you and Nappa," Ayala said, trying for one last time. "You've previously told us that Frieza abducted you from your father before that meteor hit your planet. You've also told us that Frieza himself murdered your father. Why are you protecting the man who took you from your parents? Don't you see, Prince, that exposing Frieza would help to avenge your parents' deaths at the hands of Frieza and his Top Elite officer, Dodoria? Matis has told me that Saiyans take vengeance very seriously."

"We do," Vegeta told her evenly, "when we consider it worth the trouble."

"And avenging your parents isn't?" Matis inquired.

"It is, but I will avenge them myself in my own time. Frieza has his ways of getting to people, ways that neither you nor Ayala nor anyone in RIC or Intergalacticpol could truly prevent. Nappa and I simply wish to get through this trial."

"And if you are acquitted, what will you two do afterwards?" Ayala asked gently.

"We'll have to go back to Frieza," Vegeta told her honestly. He knew that Ayala and Matis would uphold lawyer-client privilege no matter what, so he and Nappa had freely opened up to them, knowing that the lawyers would not reveal their confessions to anyone.

"Surely there must be another way for you two to live," Ayala pressed.

"Not at this time," Vegeta replied. "Besides, who would in the Rosetta would allow two Saiyans to stay on their planet anyway?"

"There are other galaxies…" Ayala began, but Matis shook his head at her.

"It's their choice, Ayala," he told his partner.

"So it is," Ayala replied regretfully.

Matis didn't like the idea of Vegeta and Nappa not agreeing to betray Frieza either, but he had heard enough of Frieza's deadly reputation to understand why. So he cleared his throat and said seriously, "Well, let's recap our defense, shall we? Prince Vegeta and Nappa, Ayala and I plan to dispute the credibility of the evidence and of the witnesses. With the Astorians, such as the Clan of Chloe, we can try to argue that their natural prejudice against Saiyans has caused them to use you two as scapegoats because of their past problems with your race. And with this Tayla Chloe, we can try to prove that her testimony is not credible because of her prejudice against all Saiyans taught to her by her grandmother and guardian, Superior Gran Shalila Chloe. Astorians, from what I've studied of them, seem to have ample reason to be biased against anyone who is Saiyan, or of Saiyan descent. I am surprised that those of mixed Astorian and Saiyan blood are allowed to reside on Astoria."

"So you intend to make it look like Tayla and her family are deliberately putting false accusations upon us because we are Saiyan?" Vegeta asked. He smiled slyly at Matis then; he found himself actually liking the bizarre-looking attorney. The Saiyan prince could see and understand the potential ruthlessness in him; he knew that Matis Squatt, despite all his smoothness and sophistication, would use every trick that he knew, whether ethical or not, in order to win both Saiyans an acquittal.

"Exactly," Matis said smilingly. "By the time we're through, Tayla and her relatives should look like the most prejudiced, anti-Saiyan people around. After all, one of the crimes that you are being accused of, Prince, is Tayla Chloe's abduction on Chloe. Who was there to witness the abduction?"

"I believe it was one of her cousins or brothers-Tayla referred to him as Lektron. We crippled him and put him out before we took Tayla away."

"So we can destroy Lektron Chloe's credibility as well," Matis said thoughtfully. "As a matter of fact-"

He would have continued, but the bailiff said gruffly, "All rise for the RIC Councilors."

Everyone arose, as the RIC Councilors began to pile into their seats behind the bench. Vegeta was astonished when he recognized a councilor, who was an elderly humanoid male, as being from a race his people had previously destroyed. He had seen pictures and paintings of members of that conquered race back on planet Vegeta before he had been forced to leave.

"One of those councilors is a Tsurfin!" he exclaimed. "I thought Tsurfins were extinct."

"Not all of them, Prince," Nappa told him. "A handful of them escaped when our race went Oozaru and conquered their planet altogether when it used to be known as Plant. Some of them were rumored to have fled to Astoria."

"Yes, he is Tsurfin," Matis noted. "His name is Mango, and from what I've been told, he's been on the RIC Council for more than twenty years. And that is one of the ones that we have to worry about the most, for Mango's strong hatred of all those with Saiyan blood is almost as legendary as his reputation as a leader."

"Wonderful," Nappa muttered. "Just how many of those RIC people are from planets that Saiyans have conquered or attacked before?"

Ayala replied, "One of them is a Kanassan; there are only about a few hundred of them known to be alive in the entire known universe. I believe that a handful of Saiyan soldiers cleared that planet, from what I read, and they weren't even Elites. And then there's Anders X, a Dijonese-"

"Saiyans didn't attack Dijon," Vegeta pointed out. "Dodoria, Balair, and Bhodie Lett handled that assignment."

"Yes, that's true," Ayala confirmed. "But some tend to lump Saiyans and Frieza's soldiers together in one evil group. The ones that came from planets that Saiyans alone attacked are the Kanassan, the Tsurfin, Mango, and that Astorian elderly gentleman, Ocran Cornsilk-"

"AN ASTORIAN?" Vegeta boomed loudly, so loudly that many people looked in his direction. Matis and Ayala waved the onlookers away, warning them with their eyes and their hands not to pry any further.

When the attention was once again focused on the RIC members, Ayala said quietly, "Yes, Prince Vegeta, there is Ocran Cornsilk. He is the only one on the council."

"One Astorian on the council is one too many," Nappa growled. "We'll be convicted for sure."

"Not if you two settle down and let us handle this," Matis reminded him patiently. "That is what Ayala and I are here for: to represent you and defend you to the best of our ability."

"And RIC councilors are supposed to be impartial," Ayala pointed out.

Vegeta snorted contemptuously, and Nappa snickered.

"Impartial against us-yeah right! And Frieza's planning on surrendering to Intergalacticpol tomorrow!" Nappa scoffed. He would have ranted further, but the bailiff quietly ordered silence from everyone. Matis put a finger to his lips.

* * *

All eyes were on the RIC councilors now, as the young Oleander Blossom arose. She stood, tall and serious, with a maturity that few could believe that such a young girl could possess. Filing through a small stack of cream-colored documents, Oleander began her announcement in a high, cool, melodic voice: 

"Greetings, ladies and gentlemen. Today begins the trial of Prince Vegeta and Nappa, two members of the near-extinct Saiyan race, and employees of Frieza. They are being charged with…" Oleander read the numerous charges against Vegeta and Nappa, and this reading took a good ten minutes.

When she was through, Oleander gracefully sipped water from a paper cup. She then added calmly, "Let us hope and pray today that justice may be served, and that any wrongs will be righted. Howles Norr, you may give your opening statement now."

"Thank you, High Councilor Blossom," Howles replied humbly, as he arose, dusting himself off with a supreme confidence that he would prove the RIC's case against Prince Vegeta and Nappa. He started off boldly, "Today, ladies and gentlemen, I intend to prove that Prince Vegeta and Nappa are guilty of all the crimes of which they have been accused. Sitting in this courtroom today are two unscrupulous young men who have heartlessly and remorselessly murdered thousands of innocent people on numerous planets. Men, women, and _children_ lost their lives because of two selfish, cold-blooded demons that shut their ears to their screams and pleas for mercy. Who laughed in the faces of those they terrorized. Who so mercilessly blew away entire planets full of people, with single hand blasts, as if they themselves were no more than little boys blowing up boulders. They have raided villages, terrorized women and children, tortured and toyed with helpless victims, cruelly delaying their deaths, so that they could take pleasure from their pain and agony."

"The case of Prince Vegeta is in itself truly tragic, for he has been taking lives since he was a little boy. Even then, he had no heart, playing with people's lives, as if they were toys. He has expressed no remorse, shown no shame; many of you have seen him boldly and proudly say that he and his cohort, Nappa, were 'not guilty'. Has he ever cringed at his excesses, been haunted by the screams of his victims? No! Has he ever wondered why he was committing his foul deeds for no reason, without considering the pain that he has caused others? No! Does he even care about anyone else beside himself? No, of course not!"

"But is he beyond redemption? Yes, of course he is! No man of his caliber could ever be redeemed! If he is released, more people will die by his already blood-soaked hands. Yes, there may be those here today who are opposed to giving him and Nappa the death penalty, which is a punishment more merciful than those two beasts deserve. And while we are on Nappa as well, he is no better. Instead of being a proper role model for a fatherless boy, he has chosen to support his young prince on a path of murderous destruction…destruction that can only be halted permanently with a conviction for a life of hard labor on Zelthar, or execution."

"Personally, I would recommend execution, since it is very likely that if they were sent to Zelthar, they would either try to escape, or have their cohorts in Frieza's army help them to flee. And allowing Prince Vegeta and Nappa to live would only treat a symptom of the plague that these two cruel men have created. Executing the Saiyan duo would help cure the disease of their existence, if not the existence of Frieza and his other minions."

"Today, ladies and gentlemen, I have gathered many witnesses, who are true survivors, true heroes and heroines, some of whom had actually stood up to Prince Vegeta and Nappa and defeated them, which proves to us all that the Saiyans and those like them are powerful, but not invincible. The number of witnesses I will be calling has greatly increased since the last time we were sitting in this courtroom. The testimony of these witnesses will serve to prove Prince Vegeta and Nappa's guilt. It will prove just how heartless and merciless that these two men were. Some are from Astoria, a planet that was fortunate to survive the Saiyans' last attack there, along with some from Calmag, yet another planet that survived. Today they will begin to testify of the atrocities the Saiyans had committed against them and their people."

"The Saiyans, we know, did not work alone. Yet they refuse to testify against the evil Frieza, proving their loyalty to the wrong person. Starting today, ladies and gentlemen, we must begin to make an example out of these two dangerous psychopaths, to let Frieza and those others running the Cold Empire know that we are not afraid of them, that we won't hesitate to fight back, that we are not afraid to deliver to them and their minions the just punishments that they deserve. These two Saiyans here are among Frieza's best fighters, and if they are convicted, and hopefully executed, we will begin to successfully treat the disease that is Frieza and his friends."

"It will be proven obvious in this trial, that Prince Vegeta and Nappa are guilty as charged of all their crimes. I will prove just how deadly and dangerous these two murderers were and still are, now should they be allowed to go free. If we allow them to go free, we will worsen the disease that of which they contribute. If we allow them to go free, we will have sentenced our families, our friends, and ourselves to death. If we allow them to go free, then we will be giving these two monsters permission to terrorize and destroy more innocent lives. If we allow them to go free, then we will be aiding Frieza and his ilk, instead of crippling them. And if we allow them to go free, we will have become no better than they, for every murder or assault they commit afterwards will be upon our heads."

"So I am asking you, ladies and gentlemen, to listen to the heroic, yet heartbreaking stories of the witnesses who come forth today. To take what they say into consideration. To allow them the chance to heal themselves of the emotional and psychological wounds that Prince Vegeta and Nappa have callously inflicted upon them. Together, ladies and gentlemen, we can begin to repair some of the damage that these two evil young men have created. Although we can never bring back the lives they have taken, we can help heal and soothe the lives of those still living. Sadly, ladies and gentlemen, it is usually the victims who wind up paying for the crimes wreaked upon them. Usually, it is the innocent who pay."

"But starting today, we can change that. Starting today, we can see that the ones who committed the crimes are punished, not the ones affected by them. To make the guilty pay instead of the innocent. Starting today, ladies and gentlemen, we can make a difference. By convicting Prince Vegeta and Nappa, we can strike a blow against Frieza and those who work for him and with him. And we can strike a blow for freedom, for safety, for justice. Thank you, ladies and gentlemen; I hope that you will take all this into consideration. Being the good, righteous people that I know you are, I am sure that you will."

And with a graceful bow, Howles Norr strolled back to his seat triumphantly.

* * *

Vegeta and Nappa were smirking at Howles Norr's speech. "The man is quite a speaker," Vegeta commented quietly to his attorneys. 

"That he is," Matis admitted. "I have heard of Howles Norr; he is reputedly the best that the RIC has had as a prosecutor so far. He is quite convincing, but it is nothing that we cannot handle. Excuse me now, gentlemen; it is my turn to talk."

Matis Squatt serenely arose from his seat and approached the RIC council self-assuredly. His appearance was comical, but his manner and posture were so serious that not even the most irreverent of observers could poke fun at him.

He looked into the stern faces of the RIC councilors, not flinching in the slightest. Composedly, he dusted off his suit with quick, confident strokes, as he cleared his throat and patted his chest. He opened his beak to begin in a cool, steady voice:

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen of the Rosetta Interplanetary Council. You have obviously paid close attention to the fine speech that my counterpart, Howles Norr, has presented today. While my partner, Ayala Tirstyn, and I are sure that Mr. Norr means well, he is sadly mistaken about our clients, and extremely zealous about making them the scapegoats for all the past problems that the RIC, Intergalacticpol, and numerous other races have had with the Saiyans and the Cold Empire. Mr. Norr, and others like him, especially those in Intergalacticpol and from planet Astoria (no offense to the fine Astorian people), are especially determined to pin all their past troubles with Frieza and the Saiyan race upon my two clients, Prince Vegeta and Nappa, which we can easily assure you, ladies and gentlemen, are completely innocent of which they are accused-"

Matis's speech was cut off by indignant and angry protests among the numerous spectators, witnesses, and other participants in the courtroom. Oleander Blossom arose and held her hand out in a "stop" position, as she rapped the bench with a brass gavel.

"Order, everyone, order, order in the court! Silence is commanded. Those of you testifying today will have your chance to speak. Until then, Matis Squatt has the floor. Mr. Squatt, you may continue."

Other than a few angry grumbles, the courtroom was silent, as Matis continued:

"Thank you, High Councilor Blossom. Your demanding respect for both sides has proven your fairness, along with your willingness to consider opinions and facts that my partner and I promise will dispute and disprove Mr. Norr's allegations about our clients' guilt. You will see, dear ladies and gentlemen of the RIC, that our clients are innocent victims of circumstance. Our clients, because they happen to be Saiyans, are being stereotyped against. People in Intergalacticpol, those from Astoria and other planets supposedly attacked by Saiyans in the past, have chosen to persecute two young men who are now being forced to pay for all the crimes that their race has committed in the past."

"Yes, I do not deny that the Saiyan race has done some foul deeds against others, but are other races, even the ones who sent witnesses to testify against our clients today, any more innocent? And why should Prince Vegeta and Nappa have to pay for their ancestors' sins? Why should they have to suffer the consequences for crimes that their relatives and comrades committed? Why should they be made the scapegoats out of all those in the nearly extinct Saiyan race and the Cold Empire? It is prejudice that is prevailing here, not justice."

"As for the testimony of these so-called 'survivors', how can we be certain they are telling the truth? Especially those who came from Astoria? Miss Tirstyn and I have nothing personal against the Astorians, mind you, but we know that the Astorian race has not yet forgiven the Saiyan race for the atrocities that they have supposedly committed against them in the past. The atrocities that Prince Vegeta and Nappa, who we must point out, have not taken the life of a single Astorian, must pay for today. Is it fair that Prince Vegeta and Nappa have to suffer for their ancestors' sins?"

"The Astorians may be a well-meaning and good race of people, but they have an agenda against our clients. They wish to make our clients bear the brunt for all they say they have suffered at the hands of the Saiyan race, a race that is nearly gone now? A race that can no longer speak for themselves. And because they can no longer speak for themselves, how do we know that the Astorians did not treat them just as badly as they say that the Astorians treated them? How can we be for certain that the Astorians' natural bigotry against the Saiyan race not be a factor in accusing Prince Vegeta and Nappa for some of the crimes of which they have been accused? How can we be for certain, ladies and gentlemen, that the Astorians do not wish to take out all their past hurt and anger against two of what Saiyans exist without realizing that Prince Vegeta and Nappa have done them no harm? How can we be for certain, that the Astorians who claimed to have seen Prince Vegeta and Nappa and fought against them did not confuse our clients with other Saiyans?"

"And we are not only blaming the Astorians. Other races and individuals are just as bad about stereotyping against our clients as they are. Intergalacticpol is a fine example. They are a good organization that has been much help to all, but their officers have been trained to consider all pureblooded Saiyans to be evil. Astoria, Intergalacticpol, and other races and individuals teach young people that all Saiyans are primitive, malicious, brutal beasts with no thoughts or feelings. They imply that all Saiyans should be eradicated, even those who have done no harm to others! Every race, ladies and gentlemen, has good people and bad people in them, and the Saiyans are no different. Like all other races, they bleed when they are cut, they are mortal, they breathe, and they eat and laugh and cry and fall in love and marry and have children. They are not the demons that many races and Intergalacticpol have painted them to be. They are flesh-and-blood creatures that have as much right to live as anyone."

"Prince Vegeta and Nappa may have made some mistakes in the past, but they are not guilty of the crimes of which they have been accused. Our clients are the victims of ignorance and bigotry, and most people here seem to want to blame them for all their past problems with the Cold Empire and the Saiyan race in general? Why are they sitting in this courtroom today? Why is time being wasted prosecuting and trying to convict them? Why isn't this time being more wisely used to go after the real culprits-such as the evil Frieza himself? Why are our clients being forced to pay for the crimes of those that their ancestors and the Cold Empire have likely committed?"

"Is there any real proof of our clients' guilt through that so-called evidence that will be presented today? Yes, there may be DNA evidence, fiber, blood, and hair samples that Intergalacticpol SAYS came from our clients, but how can we be for certain that evidence has not been tampered with. Intergalacticpol's scientists have the ability to alter DNA samples, and the hair samples being presented in this trial could have been the same samples taken from the Saiyans when they were first arrested. The fibers from Calmag that supposedly came from our clients' uniforms could have come from any one of Frieza's soldiers. There are plenty of people in Intergalacticpol, from Calmag, from Astoria and any other planets who have a personal grudge against all Saiyans, and there are those today that would do anything to see a Saiyan or two pay the penalty for everything their race has done."

"Miss Tirstyn and I intend to prove that these charges against our clients have no grounds, and that they are here today only because Intergalacticpol and others like them need to have scapegoats since they cannot capture the true perpetrators. If they were of any other race, our clients would not be here today waiting to be put to death for crimes they did not commit. Even if they had, which they hadn't, there are not enough grounds to charge them with _anything_."

"So ladies and gentlemen, I am asking you to not to think of these young men as Saiyans, but as people. I am asking you to forget what race they are descended from and treat them with the same respect that you would accord anyone else here. If any of you have any past prejudices against Saiyans, please, put those prejudices aside until this trial is over, and allow yourselves to be objective. Starting today, let's allow justice to triumph in this courtroom, not bigotry. Thank you."

And with an exultant flourish, Matis Squatt bowed and then walked back to his seat. Vegeta favored him with a rare smile of approval. Nappa too was smiling. Ayala's expression was pensive and calm, but she too felt much more relaxed. She and Matis felt certain that crying out bigotry and stereotyping and lack of credible evidence would be the best way to go.

Oleander Blossom then spoke, "Thank you, Mr. Squatt. Mr. Norr, you may now present your first witness."

"Thank you, High Councilor."

* * *

Diamonique had just returned to Zarbon and Jaden in time to hear the last half of Howles Norr's speech, and she had been infuriated with the man since. How dare he recommend that HER Vegeta be to put to death? She would have fumed further, if Jaden and Zarbon had not told her to be quiet. 

"We can't afford to give ourselves away just yet," Zarbon had scolded her.

Now after hearing Matis Squatt's opening statement for the defense, Jaden and Zarbon were conspiring to each other in low voices. Zarbon whispered, "We must find out exactly what evidence is being presented against Vegeta and Nappa and see if we cannot steal it or tamper it to the point to where it would be of no good use to the prosecution."

"Could we send Ruli Sassafras to do that?" Jaden inquired in a whisper. "Surely, she would be allowed some access to the labs by now."

"Hmm…" Zarbon said thoughtfully, also in a whisper. "I suppose she would be; after all, I'm sure those Intergalacticpol scientists bring technicians in to help them from time to time."

"Then let's send the girl to see what she could access," Jaden suggested.

"Let me consult her; she's on the other side of the courtroom among the spectators in the balcony." And with that, Zarbon pulled out his scouter from his dress pocket; he did like the feel of the silk cloth against his skin. Smiling at that thought, he surreptitiously pressed a button on the scouter, entered Ruli's channel code, and whispered through the speaker, "Ruli, are you there?"

* * *

_Ten minutes later…_

"Consider it done," Ruli told Zarbon, but with a tinge of uncertainty in her voice.

"Ruli, is everything all right?"

Ruli knew Zarbon wasn't asking if she was all right; he was asking if her work was all right. Last night, she had barely slept, as second thoughts about what she was doing had crept into her head. And just now, she had been listening to the speeches given by both Howles Norr and Matis Squatt. While Ruli agreed with Matis Squatt about the prevailing prejudice against the Saiyans, she couldn't help but think that Howles Norr had made some valid points. What would happen, if Vegeta and Nappa were found innocent?

That answer was simple: everyone would die, and she, Ruli, would have contributed to all those deaths.

Ruli had debated internally several times as to whether she should just throw herself on the mercy of Intergalacticpol and betray the three Top Elite officers. Those in Intergalacticpol had been good to her, especially Kekron, and what did it truly matter if they didn't see as any more than a colleague or employee?

And Kekron would wind up becoming the prisoner of Frieza, should he live. She still remembered that Kekron Chloe was to be one of the hostages that the three Top Elite officers and the Saiyans were to take back to Frieza, along with Prince Barley. Even if Kekron had chosen Caline over her, he didn't deserve to be forced into a life of servitude for Frieza.

What was she to do? Was there a way to accomplish her mission and still save Kekron, or was it too late? Was there a way that she could expose what the three Top Elite officers were planning without implicating herself? Ruli felt trapped, lost. Right now, she believed herself to be less free than Prince Vegeta and Nappa. The bars on her cage were invisible, but still as present and as strong and impenetrable as steel.

Could she ever break free, or was it truly too late for her? Sometimes it seemed that the cage was safer than the outside. At least in a cage, the prisoner knew what to expect. In the outside, there was no telling.

Deep down, Ruli felt as if her time was running out.

* * *

Jaden sighed heavily when Zarbon told her the recent news from Frieza-Frieza had destroyed the people of Merck, supposedly to teach the dead Cervantes O'Keefe a lesson for defying him by dying. She shook her head at this; what was the point of trying to punish a dead person, especially by destroying lives needlessly? But then reason was never Frieza's strong point. Too bad the Merckians had to be around when Frieza had felt the need to vent his rage. 

She had gone as far as to say so to Zarbon after Frieza had cut off communication with him. Zarbon had merely shrugged; he could see Jaden's point, but he had told her that Frieza would have eventually found a reason to destroy the Merckian people sooner or later anyway.

"There's nothing that can be done now, Jaden," Zarbon pointed out abruptly.

"Still…" Jaden began, but she knew that Zarbon was right. No amount of speculating or questioning why Frieza had did what he did would bring back the lives of the Merckians.

Zarbon was too eager to get back to business. He spoke, "Jaden, perhaps you could disguise yourself as a housefly or some other sort of insect to infiltrate the RIC councilors and see if you can find out any more about them. There must be something that we can use against them to force them to vote the Saiyans innocent."

Jaden nodded, but instead she decided that she would transform herself into a ladybug. Ladybugs were less likely to be killed than houseflies, as long as the potential assailant didn't happen to be Frieza. She still shivered at the thought of the Merckians being dead for no reason other than Cervantes O'Keefe having picked the wrong time to die.

She excused herself from Zarbon and Diamonique and crept silently away until she reached the outer corridor. She walked down the hallway for a few minutes until she was able to reach a place where no one could see her transform.

When the two guards protecting the entrance to the courtroom balconies saw Jaden again, they did not see the former sex slave, "Denia"; instead they saw a small ladybug fly past their ears.

"Oh, how cute," a female guard cooed. "I love ladybugs!"

"My kid collects stuff with ladybugs on 'em," her male partner added. "She also keeps a menagerie of those little critters too. Maybe I should try to catch that one."

But before he could even make the attempt, the speedy "ladybug" had already flown over the balcony rail, on her way to see the RIC councilors.


	28. Tayla's Family Testifies

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Tayla's Family Testifies  
  
Nighttime on planet Feo…  
  
"Of course my pod just had to malfunction just when we're less than three or four days away from Grain!" Raditz hissed, as he and Journa looked over the engine in his spacecraft. Neither Saiyans could claim to be superb mechanics, but they knew more than enough on how to fix a damaged pod engine; pod maintenance and repair was taught to all warriors in Frieza's army.  
  
Planet Feo was a desert planet with creatures that had tested to be no stronger than a fifty on the scouter readings. Feo was not much more than sand and mountains, with no intelligent life within a hundred miles of where Journa and Raditz had been forced to land. But Journa allowed herself to appreciate the desert night's beauty. The sky had clothed itself with a purple cloak of dusk bejeweled with the diamond sparkles of stars, and the evening wind caressed the pliable dunes, lovingly drawing ridges and ripples in the honeyed sand. Feo's two full moons, one pink, one pearly blue, were sleepily looking down upon the two Saiyans.   
  
"Take it easy, Raditz, at least we get to be on solid ground for a while," Journa consoled him softly. "And while we're here, we might as well get something to eat."  
  
Raditz managed a smirk. "Yeah, Journ, we better. After all, you're eating for two now."  
  
Journa patted her armor-covered stomach. "Hey, what do you think we ought to name this kid?"  
  
Raditz smiled reflectively, allowing himself to forget for now the danger that Journa's pregnancy would create once they returned to Frieza. "How 'bout Cauliflower, if it's a girl? Or Broccoli, if it's a boy?"  
  
Journa smiled. She liked Cauliflower for a girl, and even Broccoli for a boy. But then she suddenly came up with her own name in mind. "Wait, Raditz, how 'bout this? I know this name suggestion sounds more like something the Astories would do in naming their children, but hear me out."  
  
"Why would you want to use any Astorie ideas?"  
  
"'Cause this one would be perfect. The Astorians like to make new names combining two or three names of their relatives, and I wanted to honor both you and my brother in some way with this idea. What if we named the kid…Vegitz, if it's a boy? He'd be named after both you and Vegeta."  
  
Raditz grinned, showing his approval. "I like the name, Journ; just don't let it get around that you took the idea from the Astories. Maybe it'll soften your brother some when we finally have to tell him the truth."  
  
The mentioning of confessing her pregnancy to Vegeta dampened Journa's enthusiasm considerably. Her expression became downcast, as she dreaded her brother's response to the news of her carrying a child.  
  
"He's going to kill me," she said in anguish. "He'll be so furious, Raditz. You know how he reacted when he found out that Nappa had impregnated Eclipse. I thought he was going to hurt Nappa himself before Dodoria and his Sistrai cronies, Hectar and Rectaurus did, those sexist bastards! I bet if they impregnated their women, Frieza wouldn't have done anything to them!"  
  
"Yeah," Raditz hissed, his handsome features contorting. "I'll never forgive them for what they did to Nappa, even if it was on that lizard-freak's orders! The only things those fools know how to do is get laid, get drunk, and kiss Frieza's tail! I hate that no-procreation order! And I hate what Nappa went through; by all rights, he should have had a few brats a long time ago, and so should we! Nappa didn't deserve to lose his mate! It nearly killed him! And did Frieza and his yes-men care? Hell no!"  
  
"And I was just starting to like Eclipse, now that I was certain that she would stay faithful to Nappa," Journa added indignantly. "For all she did in the past, she was good to Nappa and kept him happy. She didn't deserve to die the way that she did; Nappa didn't deserve to lose her like that. And what really gets us is that we don't even know who did it, so we can't take vengeance out on anybody!"  
  
Raditz sighed. "Journ, we both tried, for Nappa's sake, to find out who murdered Eclipse. Even Vegeta had asked around, even though he didn't care for Eclipse that much. He even convinced Jaden to help us out for a while, until Frieza later told Jaden to back off from the matter."  
  
"I bet that Frieza had something to do with it," Journa speculated. "Or Zarbon or Dodoria or possibly anyone in the Ginyu Force. You know two-thirds of the Elite men were riled when Nappa and Eclipse became bonded mates."  
  
"And Nappa secretly killed quite a few of Eclipse's former male friends when they were foolish enough to challenge him for her," Raditz added.  
  
Journa leaned against the side of the steaming pod, and she closed her eyes in thought. She murmured, as she ran some masculine fingers through her shoulder-length, unruly, red hair, "Hmm…you know, Raditz, it might not have been a man who killed Eclipse at all. It could have been a woman."  
  
"Huh?" Raditz asked. "Why? There were no women that I know of who wanted to take Nappa away from Eclipse that badly. No woman would have dared risk his wrath."  
  
"Think about it, Raditz. The Ginyu Girls. A few of the Ginyu Girls are collaborators with Frieza; at least that was what Jaden had said. You remember her yelling at Nappa and Vegeta four months ago when both of them had mentioned bedding two of the Ginyu Girls? She warned them about revealing anything about their activities or getting too intimate with them because those girls could report to Frieza everything they said and did. You know that one of the requirements of being a Ginyu Girl is being an excellent conversationalist and listener. And the men in the Elite will confess all to the Ginyu Girls before confessing to their mothers."  
  
"True," Raditz told her. "But none of those girls would have been strong enough to kill Eclipse in the way that she was killed. It's a shame about her and that kid she and Nappa would have had."  
  
"Yeah…" Journa said wistfully, and then fear slowly crept upon her heart. She whispered anxiously, "Raditz, I'm ashamed to admit this, but I'm scared now. Scared for our baby. Scared that I'll wind up like Eclipse, and you'll be left alone, with no mate or child."  
  
Raditz was scared too, but he managed to put on a brave front. He wrapped his large, muscled arms around his worried mate and drew her into his embrace. He had to be strong for her and the baby's sakes. He wrapped his tail protectively around her waist and held onto her as tightly as he could without endangering their unborn child. Journa leaned her cheek against the sturdy metal of his chest armor and closed her eyes.  
  
"You won't become another Eclipse, Journa," he promised her fiercely. "I won't allow it, I promise."  
  
Both of them hoped that it was a promise that he could keep.  
****************************************************************************************  
"Good morning, Princess Marya Chloe."  
  
"Good morning, bailiff," the lovely, soft-spoken High Priestess replied pleasantly in Standard language, the required language of the RIC courtroom. She was an ethereal sight to look upon, a tall, willowy, graceful woman with long, auburn red hair highlighted with gold and large, round powder-blue eyes dressed in the usual Clan of Chloe Priestess attire: a long, snowy, silken caftan with long sleeves and draped over with a scarlet shoulder sash. Red and white were the official Clan of Chloe colors.  
  
"Would you prefer to be referred to as Princess or High Priestess?"  
  
"Princess will be fine, thank you."  
  
Then Marya, on the bailiff's instructions, raised her right hand solemnly.  
Oleander serenely asked, "Now, Princess Marya, do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you Kami?"  
  
"I do." And then Marya settled herself into the chair on the stand in front of the RIC councilors.  
  
"Good. Mr. Norr, you may now begin."  
  
"Thank you, High Councilor." And with that, Howles turned to Marya with a benevolent smile. "Princess Marya, can you tell us which of the Saiyans who invaded your home of Chloe are sitting in this courtroom right now and point to them?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Marya told him calmly. She identified Vegeta and Nappa as she pointed to them.  
  
"Are any of the attackers missing?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Norr. Raditz is."  
  
"Okay. Now, Princess Marya, can you tell the court, in your own words, as to what happened on the day that Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz came to Chloe?"  
  
"Yes, I can. I was coming outside to say prayers in private while my sisters and cousin were visiting. Gracina and Lektron and their children were visiting that day, and they had brought Tayla with them. We were all at the Temple of Chloe, and I was in one of the outer courts when the Saiyans came."  
  
"While I was giving thanks to Astoria's deity, Kami Orchida, for all the bounty and goodness and peace she has bestowed upon Chloe and the rest of Astoria, I suddenly felt the repressed ki levels of three unfamiliar men. My visions did not reveal at all their coming to Chloe, so I had no clue that Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz would invade my home that day. I stopped my prayer abruptly and opened my eyes. Before I could arise, the three Saiyan men landed on the ground right before me."  
  
"Nappa grabbed me by my throat and thrust me into the air, as he held me. Before I could scream, he covered my mouth with his hand. He grinned at me and said that I was a pretty thing who smelled rather nice. I couldn't help but sob then. He then uncovered my mouth, ran a finger along my cheek and said that I had nice, soft, white skin. He also told me that I was too gorgeous to be someone who had taken a vow of lifelong chastity."  
  
"I remember the tears flowing down my face, as I hung there in his grip, too terrified to move, frozen like a frightened animal. Nappa then laughed and said that if I had lived on planet Vegeta, he would have been taken me as a mate a long time ago. He also brushed away my tears with his thumb."  
  
"The youngest one, Prince Vegeta, who was a little boy at the time, ordered Nappa to stop flirting with me, remove his hand from my mouth, and shut up. Fortunately, Nappa obeyed him, but unfortunately Vegeta began his questioning. He demanded to know where my sister, Princess Tayla Chloe was. At that time, the Saiyans did not know that Tayla and I were sisters. I told him that I couldn't tell him, that I was the wrong person to ask. I feared then for my sister's safety and wondered why three Saiyan boys would come all the way here just to take a little girl."  
  
"I questioned the one called Vegeta as to why they would want to take Tayla away. Vegeta said that Frieza had ordered them to capture Tayla and take her to him. He also added that they were going to clear Chloe and Astoria of all their inhabitants, also on Frieza's orders. It frightened me as to how calmly a little boy could state this, as coldly and stoically as an adult soldier who's fought millions of battles."  
  
"I did fear that they would torture me into telling them where Tayla was, but still I thought that I would try to plead with them not to harm any of us. Then a loud croak erupted from nowhere, and the Saiyans grew alarmed. Nappa became so startled that his grip on my throat loosened. Foolishly, I thought that I would use that time to struggle free, and so I tried to wriggle out of Nappa's clutches. But before I could gain my freedom, Nappa regained his wits and seized my neck again. His exact words were, 'you're not going anywhere, woman!' He looked so menacing and so cruel, and from the way he seized me again, I feared he was going to hurt me worse, and so I screamed."  
  
"Almost if by cue, Tayla, poor dear, came rushing out and literally ran right into Nappa. She was like an eager puppy bumping into a brick wall. She was so brave, but so impulsive just going up to Nappa and ordering him to release me. I feared that she'd surely lose her life in no time, at only seven years old…"  
  
As Marya continued her account of what happened on the day of the Saiyans' invasion, Nappa was watching her intently from the defense's table. He studied her thoughtfully, appraising her. He did remember that he had been cruel to her when they had first met, but after all, business was business. Still…why did he suddenly feel a trace of a feeling that he had taught himself years ago not to get to him, a feeling that perhaps he could have handled things better with her than he did. After all, she had, and still was, a fairly attractive woman, even if she had vowed herself to a life of chastity, if that old rule still existed.   
  
He did remember taking the time to look her over that day and even touch her…her skin had been as soft as her hair, if not softer. He remembered running his thumb along her tearstained face, wanting to touch her for as long as he could. It had been months since Nappa had been with a woman, and the Chloe Priestess was like a quick, light pleasant fragrance, once he had taken a few seconds to view her as more as someone to terrorize. He admitted to himself that her fear had aroused him, making him wanting to tease and toy with her. He might have "flirted" with her more, if Vegeta hadn't interrupted him and told him to shut up.  
  
"…The Saiyans, of course, taunted her, not taking her seriously because she was a little girl, smaller than most children her age, but yet stronger. Tayla shouted at them about members of their race murdering their family members on the Korin, and Nappa mockingly asked her if she wanted them to give her our family back…"  
  
He did regret one thing-he had afterwards declared that the Priestess was too old for his taste and turned her to Raditz, who had felt her breast and kissed her hair in front of Tayla. Raditz hadn't been serious about wanting Marya Chloe since even then he was interested in Vegeta's sister, Journa. Nappa mentally slapped himself for being so stupid; perhaps if he had kept the Priestess for himself…no, that wouldn't have been possible.  
  
"Tayla was so furious at seeing Raditz manhandle me the way he did. I knew from the look of fury on her little face that there would be no stopping her from attacking the Saiyans at this point. She charged after Raditz with her sword, but Vegeta seized her by her waist and threw her to the ground. Her sword fell out of her hand, and she hit her head on that hard, stone ground. She passed out for a few minutes, and while she was out, Vegeta asked repeatedly where Tayla was. I tried continuously to tell him that I did not know, that Priestesses did not raise children. When I questioned him again about while he was taking her away, he reiterated that Tayla was being taken to work for Frieza."   
  
Nappa allowed himself to appreciatively gaze upon the Priestess woman for another couple of minutes before the murmurings of his lawyers caught his attention. Ayala was whispering to Matis about the challenge it would be to pick apart Princess Marya Chloe's testimony. Matis was assuring his partner that it could be done.  
  
As Matis was planning his strategy for when it came time to cross-examine Marya, Marya continued, "I also pleaded with him and the other two Saiyans, asking them why they continued to terrorize us. I tried to make them think, to convince them that since they were youths, they should be enjoying their young lives instead of destroying those of others. I then asked him why the feud between planets Vegeta and Astoria had to continue."  
  
"I can still remember his exact words, 'First of all, we are not content to be just one of the most powerful races in the Galaxy; we want to be the most powerful race in the Galaxy, and the entire universe! And even if we held no particular grudge against your people, which we do, because Shalila Chloe had banished our people from this planet, we would destroy your people anyway! We enjoy fighting and conquering other planets, and Astoria will be no exception to that!' After these frightful words, he once again asked me about my sister's whereabouts. When I told him that I couldn't help him, he put his hand on my heart, as if to send a ki blast through it to k-kill me. He told me to say good-bye."  
  
Marya's slender body began to tremble, and she dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief. Eight years had passed since that day, but remembering some moments of it still shook her to the core. Especially when both Nappa and Raditz had touched her, showing no respect for her station as a Priestess. And the chilling memory of a little Saiyan Prince so calmly preparing to kill her had been enough to give her nightmares for several days after the Saiyans had been driven away.  
  
"Are you alright, Princess Marya?" Howles asked kindly. "Would you like to take a few minutes before you continue?"  
  
Marya took a couple of deep breaths and shook her red head bravely. "No, thank you, Mr. Norr. I am ready to continue now, if you wish."  
  
"Very well then. Well let's start off from where Prince Vegeta made his attempt to kill you by sending a ki blast through your heart…what happened to save your life?"  
  
"Objection!" Matis Squatt shouted loudly.   
  
"On what grounds, Mr. Squatt?" Oleander questioned.  
  
"He's leading the witness! Mr. Norr is making an assumption that my client was planning to kill Princess Marya. Princess Marya only thought he was trying to kill her-"  
  
"Prince Vegeta said, 'say goodbye', Mr. Squatt!" Howles fumed. "And he put his hand on her heart in a threatening manner-"  
  
"Did Princess Marya say anything to indicate that it was a threatening matter? No, she did not."  
  
"She had enough reason to believe it!"  
  
"But did he actually say he was going to kill her?" Matis asked calmly.  
  
"The threat was obvious, Mr. Squatt-"  
  
"So is her prevailing assumption that my client was going to kill her. She could have been mistaken."  
  
"I disagree, Mr. Squatt," Howles said, a bit calmer. He was a temperamental and vocal man, but he was wise enough to know that shouting wouldn't get him anywhere. "On many planets, someone placing a hand to your chest can be construed as a threat."  
  
"But you are automatically assuming that was what my client was going to do. Princess Marya said she only feared it-"  
  
"Fear is enough for a threat to be effective, Mr. Squatt!" Howles' voice was rising again.  
  
"But you are still leading Princess Marya when Princess Marya has not said-"  
  
Oleander interrupted with a few raps of her gavel. "Enough gentlemen," she said quietly, but sternly. "This courtroom is not turning into a circus. I can understand Mr. Norr's side of it, but I will have to take Mr. Squatt's position in this case. Objection sustained. Mr. Norr, please question your witness without making any assumptions. You may continue."  
  
Matis was finally content to sit. Howles was a bit peeved with Oleander's ruling, but unfortunately, he could understand her point. He turned to Marya and continued:  
  
"Let's start from where we at, Princess. What happened after Prince Vegeta laid his hand on your chest?"  
  
"Tayla arrived just in time. She jumped onto Vegeta's back and held her sword to his throat. She said her threat to Vegeta so calmly, so coolly, saying that if he didn't release me, she'd cut his throat. Vegeta must have taken her seriously, for he removed his hand from my chest. He and Raditz argued for a moment because Raditz had not warned Vegeta in time that Tayla had awoke. Then Vegeta told Tayla to get off of him before he killed me for real; he said that he could kill me faster than she could cut his throat. He then ordered Nappa to get Tayla off of his back, and Nappa was unusually fast for a man so large and bulky. He grabbed my little sister and her sword before she could even make a dent in Vegeta's skin!"  
  
"Nappa managed to take my sister's sword from her, but he couldn't prevent Tayla from electrocuting him with one of her fingers. Nappa screamed, and Tayla escaped him. He tried to grab her again, but he fell down before he could reach her. Tayla laughed at him and mocked him, saying something about 'monkeys talking faster than they can move'."  
  
"She then ordered Raditz to release me, but Vegeta jumped onto Tayla and grabbed her by her wrists. Now everyone who knows anything about Astorians knows, unfortunately, that the wrists of any Astorian are his or her greatest weakness. If someone grabs any of us by both of our wrists, our ki is greatly reduced to almost nothing, and we are completely helpless. Strong metal cuffs can protect our wrists against some enemies, but not the stronger ones such as Frieza's Top Elite officers, or perhaps not even the Saiyans now."  
  
Howles nodded attentively, but he wanted to keep his witness on the subject at hand. He then asked her again, "What happened after Prince Vegeta grabbed your sister's wrists?"  
  
"He held my sister by them, and then he started to threaten her to tell him where she was. You see, at the time, the Saiyans did not know that my little sister was the child they were looking for, and neither Tayla nor I were about to tell them. Tayla was so smart at that age; she didn't give herself away, though I know how scared deep down she must have been. After all, she was only seven."  
  
"Vegeta told her that he had no problems with killing a little girl, and that he had done it before. Tayla shouted back at him, telling him that he ought to be ashamed of himself. She told him and his friends to go home. Raditz laughed at her and mocked her, saying that they should just do that and go home and play with their toys. Of course they didn't leave."  
  
"Vegeta said they weren't leaving until everyone on Chloe was killed, and that he would start with her and I, since we wouldn't tell them anything. I thought that our lives would end right there, but Vegeta decided to toy with my sister some more. He grabbed her by her hair and kissed her hard on her lips."  
  
Some snickers not belonging to anyone friendly with the Clan of Chloe family echoed around the courtroom. At the defense's table, Vegeta smirked and chuckled at that memory of him kissing little Tayla, and Nappa gave a derisive smile.   
  
Over on the prosecution's side, Tayla's face colored and flamed, as she desperately wished to be somewhere else, preferably in another galaxy. She was covering her face, hoping no one was looking her way. She hated the floor for not being able to open up and swallow her when she needed it to the most. She wished to Kami Orchida that Marya had not mentioned that incident, an incident that had earned Tayla some teasing from among her peers after the Saiyans had left Chloe. Tayla sighed and groaned. Had it really been necessary for her normally discreet sister to mention her first (and unwanted) kiss in court?   
********************************************************************************************  
Three rows behind Tayla, Dedron snickered inwardly to himself. Dedron had been the one to give her the hardest time about Vegeta kissing her. He had even gone as far when they were children to ask if Vegeta had slipped her his tongue-which caused their first major physical fight, a fight that came to a draw only because Raakon and Cletos had broken it up. Dedron smothered a chuckle, thinking that Tayla should have been thankful that someone had actually bothered to kiss her, considering how ugly and scrawny she had been back then.  
  
Luckily for him, no one caught him, for Dedron knew he was in enough trouble already. After Aunt Gorna had gone to Great-Nama later last evening, Great-Nama had ordered him confined to his room for lying to Caline to keep her away from Kekron. Thankfully, Great-Nama had bought the excuse that it was to keep Rojal and Caline together, but still she and Dirkan had been furious! Great-Nama had confined him to his room, as if he were a child! He was nineteen, for Orchida's sake! Nineteen! He was also ordered to publicly apologize to Kekron and Caline in front of the whole family. He knew that once he had been exposed (somewhat), his esteem in the family would go back down considerably. Everyone in one form or another had told how disappointed they were in Dedron, how they had hoped he would change.  
  
And all of this had happened last night!  
  
The reaction of Caline was the worst. She told Dedron in such a steely tone for her how hurt and angry she was with him. How could she deliberately want to turn her against Kekron? How could he hold his hatred for Kekron for so long? Dedron had tried to protest that he had just been trying to help Rojal, but Caline told him icily that she didn't believe him because of his past mistreatment of Kekron. Caline told him that she believed that he was still out to "get" Tayla and Kekron, two people she loved more than life itself! She also said with deep hurt in her eyes that it would be a long time before she could, if ever, trust him again. Dedron had begged and pleaded, putting on a good act, asking Caline what he could do to make things up to her.  
  
Her exact words were, "Nothing. Even if you tried to make amends with Tayla and Kekron, it would be hard to know if you were putting on another show. Face it, Dedron, you can't be trusted--and what hurts most, is that I thought you could." And those biting words were Caline's last ones to him. He knew from the uncharacteristically cold expression on her normally sweet face that there was no changing her mind.  
  
He had lost Caline for good. Caline had dumped him for Kekron! So now she had turned on him like everyone else. The little wench! She looked at him like everyone else did now. She was the same as the rest of them! And he didn't even get the chance to offer for her! He knew he should have spoken up before she and Rojal, or she and Kekron had become too close, but even back then, she only tolerated him. He knew that she knew he wanted her, but she had not given him the slightest encouragement. Even though she was no virgin or true Astorian, she dared to act as if he wasn't good enough for her.  
  
Well that was all right. Dedron wasn't staying on Astoria for long after the trial anyway. He was seriously considering moving to Calmag; Julien had said that anytime Dedron wanted to get away from his family, he could come live in the palace on Calmag with him. Julien was a true friend, even though he had been awful to Caline. But then perhaps Caline had deserved his treatment.  
  
Julien had told him the offer was still open anytime. Dedron intended to take him up on it, and he was of legal age now. He would move to Calmag, but first, he intended to give both Kekron and Caline a little "going away present".   
  
So Caline had supposedly overcome her fear of a man's touch, thanks to dear, noble Kekron. Dedron chuckled to himself. All he would have to do to cause a permanent rift between the two was to simply reawaken Caline's dying fear of men.   
  
And what would be the best way for him to do that? Rape dear little Caline, of course. Better yet, rape her and impregnate her with his child. Then he'd abandon both of them. It wouldn't matter what his family would think or do because after he had his way with Caline, he'd be long gone to Calmag. Of course, he'd never be welcomed home again, but oh well! He'd just have to do without his father and sister. And Caline would never allow Kekron to touch her again because of the fears that Dedron would reawaken in her. Kekron would lose Caline forever.  
  
Dedron smiled to himself wickedly. Okay, his plan to take care of Kekron and Caline were covered. Now to figure out just how to get back at Tayla…  
***********************************************************************************************  
While Dedron had been scheming another wicked plan, his Aunt Marya had started to continue her story. Marya had looked apologetically at an embarrassed Tayla for revealing the kiss to her sister from Vegeta. Tayla was still holding her face in her hands, as Marya hesitantly spoke again:  
  
"Tayla then kicked Vegeta between his legs, forcing him to release her. She then electrocuted him, and the shock from her touch nearly forced Vegeta's body into the air and off of the mountain. But Vegeta grabbed a wall just in time, and he prepared himself to do some sort of ki attack on my sister, but Tayla flung herself upon him, and the two children fell over the wall of the Temple. They flew into the air and started chopping and kicking and punching at each other so furiously, that I feared that Tayla would wind up dead before it was over. But then Vegeta left her to blast her with what we now know was called Final Flash. Tayla used Mirror Shield, a regular Astorian ki attack, to deflect the ki blast back at him and knock him off of the mountain! Such power for such a small one as my sister was back then! And when Tayla came back, we were no longer alone for at that moment, our siblings, Bajal and Gracina, and our cousin, Lektron, Gracina's husband had arrived to help…"  
  
Marya continued to tell of the confrontations her siblings had with the Saiyans, and Howles listened attentively, even though he and Marya had recited this several times between them. He asked her a few questions, but that was all. So far the young woman was consistent, and she was honest and truthful. And she was a Priestess; very few would dare dispute a holy woman of any race.  
  
Unfortunately, among those few, happened to be Matis Squatt, a man whom Howles suspected would do anything legally possible for his clients to win. Matis and his partner Ayala, were already sharp attorneys, from what Howles could perceive, even though he had yet to hear Ayala speak much. He didn't know Ayala's ways that well yet, but he could already see what Matis would eventually be like when it came time to cross-examine. Matis was smooth and articulate and very sharp, but he was the sort who would tear a witness apart in cross-examination if necessary.  
  
Howles was determined then and there not to let Matis bully his witnesses, no matter what. He already knew, from the way that Matis had called him out earlier, that the green owlish creature was a formidable opponent.  
  
One that could guarantee an acquittal for the two Saiyans, if Howles didn't do all he could to prevent him.  
Twenty minutes later…  
  
Princess Marya Chloe's testimony was nearly finished. She was concluding her story with her sister, Princess Gracina Chloe, rescuing her and taking her back inside the Temple building for her safety. She then finally ended her tale with her brother, Prince Raakon Chloe sadly explaining to her and the other Priests and Priestesses that the Saiyans had defeated Prince Lektron Chloe and abducted Princess Tayla Chloe.  
  
Matis smiled to himself as Howles asked Princess Marya if she had anything else to say. Princess Marya said no, and Howles said that he had no more questions for her. He looked toward Oleander Blossom, as she asked him if he would like to cross-examine the witness.  
  
Matis said confidently that he would.  
  
He casually strolled out from behind his chair and over to in front of Princess Marya. He put on an appropriate solemn, but pleasant expression, as he began to speak:  
  
"Good morning, Princess Marya."  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Squatt."  
  
"I see that you've told your story before the court, and that it seems that you believe you are finished. Mind if I ask a few questions?"  
  
"Not at all," Marya replied as serenely as possible.  
  
"Good. Now, Princess Marya, it is perfectly understandable if you don't remember exactly what your and your sister's attackers looked like. Can you really say for certain that my clients, Prince Vegeta and Nappa were among the men who attacked you and your family?"  
  
"Yes, I can," she replied without a doubt. "Nappa and Prince Vegeta were among the three men who invaded Chloe."  
  
"I see. You say that one of the Saiyans who attacked your family and home moon laid a hand on you, am I correct?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"And you said that this particular Saiyan touched your face and your hair and said how nice you smelled, am I also correct?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"And you also said that you were frightened by his touching you? By the words he said?"  
  
"Yes, he did scare me a good deal."  
  
"And you, being an Astorian Priestess, have taken a vow of lifelong chastity, am I right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"And you were really worried that he might harm you?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Hmmm…" Matis said thoughtfully. "How frightened were you again?"  
  
"Frightened enough to fear for my life."  
  
"And fear possibly being raped?"  
  
"Yes, perhaps."  
  
"Fear being raped?" Matis repeated. "Ah, I see, an old Astorian leftover fear from the days when the Saiyans ruled your planet. I can see how all those stories that the old women in your family told of Saiyan men raping Astorian women could easily influence your opinions of Saiyan men of today. How many of those stories about Saiyan men raping Astorian women would you say are true, Princess Marya?"  
  
"As far as I know, most of them."  
  
"As far as you know, eh?" Matis observed. "Could it be possible that some of those stories were made up? That those stories could make you believe that all Saiyans are out to rape Astorian women?"  
  
"Objection!" Howles shouted. "He's going off the subject, bringing a matter that has nothing to do with Princess Marya's testimony into this courtroom. What Saiyan men had done to Astorian women in the past, and whether or not it's true has nothing to do with what Princess Marya has said."  
  
Oleander frowned in Matis's direction.  
  
"High Councilor, I am trying to point out that old prejudices against the Saiyans could be clouding Princess Marya's testimony," Matis protested.  
  
Oleander frowned deeper. "Mr. Squatt, I see no point in dragging the Astorians' past history into this. Whether or not Saiyan men raped Astorian women is not an issue in this case. Whether or not Prince Vegeta and Nappa committed the crimes of which they have been accused of is. Please stick to the topic and try another way to cross-examine the witness. Objection is sustained."   
  
"Thank you, High Councilor," Howles said graciously.  
  
Marya's family members were fuming. Shalila and Dirkan's fists were clenched, and Dirkan was gnashing his teeth. All of Marya's relatives were glaring hatefully at Matis, and Tayla herself was counting to five hundred under her breath. Gracina and the other siblings found themselves having to do the same thing.  
  
"I don't like him," Tayla whispered to Bendros of Matis Squatt.  
  
"Neither do I, but he's doing his job," Bendros whispered back. "Whether we like it or not, he's here to defend Vegeta and Nappa."  
  
Matis spoke again, ignoring the dark looks from Marya's family members, "Princess Marya, could it have been possible that in your fear, you did not get a good look at the Saiyans who attacked you and your family?"  
  
"No, it's not," Marya reprovingly replied. Underneath her gentle tone was a note of such stinging reproach that even the normally unshakable Matis was taken aback. It took him a few moments to regain his composure.  
  
"Well then, Princess Marya, assuming that my clients ever landed on Chloe at all, how did you know that their intentions were hostile?"  
  
"Well, Mr. Squatt," Marya replied coolly. "I'm sure that even you would consider the intentions of a visitor hostile, if he were to greet you by grabbing your throat."  
  
Shalila smiled triumphantly at Marya subtly telling Matis Squatt off. Good. It wouldn't hurt for the defense attorney to be taken down a notch or two before he got out of hand. Out of the corner, she saw Howles smirking at Matis being dressed down by such a normally mild-mannered woman.  
  
"Hmm…" Matis said contemplatively. "Perhaps, I would, Princess Marya, perhaps I would. But are you certain that you did not bump into the one who grabbed your throat…assuming that it was Nappa who did it…and he threw out his hand to prevent you from falling and may have inadvertently grabbed your neck by mistake?"  
  
"Even if that were true, Mr. Squatt," Marya said sweetly. "I don't believe if that was Nappa's intention, he would have continued to hold onto my neck and bring me up into the air."  
  
Matis bit his lip. So the Priestess was not the easy target he had considered her. He had heard that anyone from the Clan of Chloe of Astoria was to a force to be reckoned with, and apparently it was true, even among the gentler, non-violent members. How could he faze and discredit her? So far, she seemed to be countering him at every point.  
  
"Perhaps he was trying to steady you. Have you considered that?"  
  
"I've considered that he meant me harm, not anything but that."  
  
"What happened after he supposedly grabbed your neck?"  
  
"He covered my mouth to prevent me from screaming. Then he uncovered my mouth and stroked my face with his thumb, saying how nice I smelled. Again, he said that I was too gorgeous to have taken a lifelong vow of chastity."  
  
"Could it be that he panicked at being attacked by your other family members simply because he was a Saiyan when he covered your mouth? Have you considered that he could have been trying to relax you and himself by touching you? He did compliment you, did he not?"  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
"But have you considered that perhaps in his society, such ways are acceptable means of approaching a woman, and that he may not have been familiar with your race's customs? Have you ever even once thought that he might not have meant you any real harm? That he might have just found you attractive? If you don't mind my saying so, Princess Marya, you are a very lovely woman, and it can easily be seen as to how my client might have made such an approach, meaning no malice-"  
  
"Objection!" Howles cried. "He's harassing the witness!"  
  
"I am not, High Councilor," Matis countered calmly. "I am merely stating that there could be a case of mixed signals here as far as Princess Marya is concerned. Races do have different courting methods you know. I am trying to make it clear that perhaps Nappa could have approached the witness in what he considered to be a non-threatening manner."  
  
"I didn't know that grabbing a woman's throat was a way of showing that you like her!" Howles hissed.  
  
"If you knew anything about Saiyans other than what prejudices and rumors you may have heard, Mr. Norr-"  
  
"Silence! Order!" Oleander shouted, rapping her gavel hard several times. She huffed heavily, about to lose her patience, "Objection is overruled, but Mr. Squatt, you better get to the point soon with your line of questioning."  
  
"I will, High Councilor, thank you," Matis promised her. He turned back to Marya and continued, "Let's continue, shall we? You said that Nappa mentioned taking you as a mate, if you had been on planet Vegeta, am I correct?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Did you say anything to him during the time that you say he held you?"  
  
"No, I did not. I was too petrified."  
  
"So you said nothing to stop his advances?"  
  
"Objection!" Howles shouted.  
  
"On what grounds, Mr. Norr?" Oleander asked.  
  
"He's going off the subject again. His line of questioning as to what Nappa really meant when he accosted my client is going nowhere. I would suggest he skip ahead to the part where Prince Vegeta comes in."  
  
"I agree," Oleander asserted. "Objection sustained. Mr. Squatt, stay to the subject matter at hand, please."  
  
"Very well, High Councilor." Matis turned to Marya again. "Let's skip ahead to where you say Prince Vegeta came in. What did he really say to you, Princess?"  
  
"He demanded to know where my sister, Princess Tayla was."  
  
"And did he say why he wanted her?"  
  
"He said he was going to take her away to make her work for Frieza, and he also said that they were planning to clear Astoria."  
  
"Are you certain, my dear, that when he said, 'clear', he actually meant as in purging your planet of all life-forms?"  
  
"Beyond a doubt, Mr. Squatt," Marya replied calmly. "Normally, that is what any soldier of Frieza means when he or she says they are 'clearing' a planet."  
  
"And just how would you know that, Princess Marya? Have you ever worked for Frieza? Been inside his organization? Associated with his soldiers on a regular basis?"  
  
Such questioning from Matis continued for the next hour. Whenever Marya spoke, Matis would pick apart her words, questioning her, trying to make her doubt every word she spoke. But although Matis fazed her several times, Marya was able to keep her testimony consistent. Matis was a ruthless, merciless attorney, who seemed to have very little heart or soul. Marya found herself disliking Matis more and more with each question, and she hated how that made her felt. She rarely found it in her heart to despise anyone, but Matis was driving her to that point with his innuendoes, loaded questions, obscuring the real issues involved, and his constant attempts to throw her off guard.   
  
Finally, thankfully, Matis was close to finishing. "So, just out of curiosity, Princess Marya, how much do you trust your cousin, Prince Lektron?"  
  
"Implicitly. He may be impulsive and rash at times, but he is a decent, moral man and warrior."  
  
"And how certain are you that when Prince Lektron claimed that the Saiyans knocked him out and stole Princess Tayla away, he was not lying? That perhaps Tayla may have gone willingly with the Saiyans of her own accord? Or even that Lektron ordered Tayla to go with the Saiyans because he feared for his own life simply because of what race my clients were? Or that Tayla may have feared her own cousin and the Saiyans may have allowed her to come with them for her own safety?"  
  
"Of course not!" Marya's normally calm composure broke then. "How dare you imply something like that? Have you no shame?"  
  
Tayla was in her seat with her fists clenched. She was finding it increasingly hard not to jump out of her seat and break Matis Squatt's beak with her small, but extremely powerful fist. She could sense the same reactions around her. Lektron was growling, and if Gracina were able to kill with her glares, Matis Squatt would already have dropped dead. Shalila was counting to five hundred under her breath, and Dirkan was paying unusual attention to the hilt of his sword, his famous Light Blade. The rest of her family members and friends had varied reactions, ranging from simply giving Matis Squatt dirty looks (such as Gran Mauria and Raakon) to secretly plotting Matis Squatt's death (such as Bajal and Alora). The tails of all the Sastorians swished back and forth menacingly.   
  
"Wait until I get up there after my sister!" Bajal hissed. "I'll give that green birdie-lawyer a 'testimony' he'll never forget!"  
  
"Bajal, calm down," Raakon counseled him. He was normally the family peacemaker.  
  
"Calm down! Raakon, that puke-green bastard is up there giving our sister a hard time and making her out to be a liar, and you tell me to calm down?"  
  
"I don't like him and his way of questioning any more than you do, Bajal," Raakon told him. "And I don't like how he's treating Marya either, but unfortunately, he is Vegeta and Nappa's lawyer."  
  
"I don't understand why those two should even have a lawyer! We were there, and anyone with only two brain cells can see they're guilty as hell-"  
  
"Shhh!" Howles admonished him. Bajal growled, but he fell silent.  
  
"I agree with Bajal," Tayla added in a very low tone. "That Mr. Squatt is going too far. No one should be allowed to treat witnesses that way, especially a holy woman. Anyone can see that Marya wouldn't lie."  
  
"Exactly," Gracina huffed. She and Marya were very close.  
  
"We can see it," Raakon told his younger sisters quietly. "But remember, not everyone here knows our sister like we do."  
  
"It still isn't right," Alora hissed indignantly. "No lawyer should be allowed to question like Squirt does! Is this what normally goes on in an RIC courtroom?"  
  
"Order, Order!" Oleander scolded calmly, rapping her gavel. "There will be plenty of time for commentary later. Only Mr. Squatt and the witness may speak at this time." Everyone reluctantly quieted down, although some such as Bajal, Alora, and Lektron were still scheming on how to make Matis Squatt's death especially painful.  
  
Oleander then asked Matis, "Do you have any more questions for the witness?"  
  
Matis said loftily, "No, I don't. I am finished with her."  
  
"Good," Oleander said with much relief. "Princess Marya, you may step down now."  
  
Marya wiped her brow daintily with a handkerchief, as she stepped down to join her family. Her family members tried to console Marya the best they could, assuring her that she had done fine.  
  
"You needn't worry, Princess Marya," Howles told her. "You have managed to throw Mr. Squatt off quite a bit and make him look like a fool."  
  
"He doesn't need my sister to do that," Tayla told him. "I dare say Mr. Squatt does a fine job of that all by himself."  
  
Bajal and Lektron chuckled. "You've got that right!" Bajal agreed.  
  
"Prince Bajal, I believe you're next," Howles told him. "Then Prince Lektron."  
  
Bajal arose confidently, his huge muscular body straightening like an awakening giant. Bajal was the largest in muscle, width, and stature among his siblings, and he had the brash confidence to go along with it. He strutted up to the witness stand proudly.  
  
After being sworn in, Howles told Bajal to tell his story, which Bajal with utmost boldness and confidence.  
  
"…So I decided that I would take on Nappa, and that Lektron would take on Raditz. I asked Gracie, er, Gracina, my sister, to help me with Nappa, saying that he was strong, but stupid. 'Course the baldy couldn't handle the truth, even though it was obvious he already displayed his lack of basic intelligence earlier-"  
  
"Objection!" Ayala shouted.  
  
"On what grounds?" Oleander asked.  
  
"The witness is making an unproven statement concerning the intelligence of our client. Since his accusation cannot be proven concerning to how wise Nappa is, I suggest he elaborate no more on it."  
  
"He was stating an opinion, Miss Tirstyn!" Howles retorted.  
  
"He was making an unproven assumption and insulting our client as well," Ayala insisted.  
  
Bajal said recklessly, "I swore to tell the truth, and I am. It's not my fault some people can't handle it. I'm sure, Miss Tirsti, or whatever your name is, that you probably got to know Nappa well enough to see just how few brain cells he really has-"  
  
"Order!" Oleander interrupted, rapping her gavel hard. She took a deep breath and said, "Objection sustained. Prince Bajal, state your testimony without insulting those involved or making unproven speculations, please."  
  
"Very well," Bajal grumbled. He sighed heavily and continued, "Anyway, Marya asked us not to fight on the temple grounds, but it didn't quite go the way she hoped. Then Gracina and I told Raditz to let Marya go or else, and then Tayla was funny, calling Raditz a hairy monkey and such. That longhaired bastard then dared to call my little sister a wench, but Tayla told him off-"  
  
"Prince Bajal, no name-calling, please," Howles reprimanded before allowing Ayala or Matis a chance to object.  
  
"Fine, no name-calling. Anyhow, I boasted that Tayla took after yours truly, especially after she said that little brat-I mean boy, Vegeta, could come back anytime. You ought to have been there, Howles, the way that little thing told off those three Saiyans, hehheh! I'm proud of her to this day for it. Unfortunately, I messed things up for her when I accidentally blurted out whom she was, not something I'm proud to admit. But like I said that day, she was Shalila Chloe all over again. Well, moving on, Raditz and Vegeta ordered us to give up Tayla once they found out who she was, but we basically told them that would happen over our dead royal bodies. So I challenged the little Saiyan princie and told him I'd fight him first. He gladly accepted my challenge. I pounded at that brat like he was bread dough, and I even grabbed his tail. My, what a nice squeeze I gave that furry little thing! You should have heard the way Vegeta yelped!" Bajal chuckled at the memory of his first fight with Vegeta; he was unaware of the deadly scowl the Saiyan prince gave him.  
  
Completely oblivious to the reactions of Vegeta (Bajal was among the strongest, but not the brightest of his siblings), Bajal continued, "But then after I gave him a good fight, the boy pulled a few surprises on me. He punched me in my face, then hit me with some strong ki blast he called Final Flash, which knocked me out of the sky, and unfortunately out of the battle altogether, much to my disappointment. And I never did get a chance to get back at him either."  
  
Howles asked Bajal several more questions, and Bajal answered them to the best of his ability, although it was obvious that Bajal had told all he really could. Mainly Bajal told Howles of how he was found by his siblings and cousin, Lektron, and taken back to the Palace of Chloe for treatment.  
  
When Howles finished his questioning, this time it was Ayala who cross-examined Bajal. Ayala wasn't as merciless or ruthless as her partner was, but she was more than sharp and alert enough to try to poke holes in Bajal's story. Ayala tried to throw Bajal off-guard, as Matis had tried to do with Marya, but despite Bajal's inarticulacy of his speech, his testimony remained reliable. When she realized that there was little more that she could get out of Bajal, Ayala finished her questioning after fifteen minutes.  
  
Then Howles called Lektron to testify. Lektron confirmed Bajal's story, and what he knew of Marya's. Lektron filled in the blanks of what happened while Bajal had been fighting Vegeta, even though Marya had told the same story earlier:  
  
"My wife, Gracina, was holding Tayla to her, but Tayla jumped out of her arms before Gracina could stop her. Tayla snuck away and ran behind the Temple walls. She crawled through a hole in the wall and just grabbed Raditz's tail and squeezed the life out of it, like Bajal did Vegeta's! Raditz had no choice, but to let go of Marya, and Marya got away from him as fast as she could! I had fun taunting the longhaired menace, but Nappa just had to interrupt by going after my sister. But then, wouldn't you know? Tayla jumped out of his way, and Nappa fell on top of Raditz, crushing him and his bee-yew-tee-ful hair into the ground, hehheh! It was a funny sight to see, let me tell you! Nappa came after Tayla then, but I challenged him with my sword, a fine quality blade, I can assure you. I told Gracina to get Marya away, and then Tayla came right up besides me and joined me in fighting Nappa, swinging our swords!"  
  
"And then what happened?" Howles inquired.  
  
"Well, Tayla and I had the advantage over Nappa for a while because we had swords, and he didn't. Unfortunately, Nappa punched my hand holding my sword, and I dropped it before I could recover it. Then after a few minutes, Vegeta jumped in and captured Tayla. He grabbed her by both her wrists, and like my cousin, Marya, explained earlier, Astorians are helpless if both their wrists are grabbed. I tried to go after Vegeta, but Vegeta used some powerful attack he called Big Bang and it knocked me out of the sky. That was a nasty attack he made; the Temple grounds were wrecked and my body was scorched. The healers were amazed that I survived the healing tank and the creams they put on me before I went in there. I wanted to go back after the Saiyans and help Tayla, but I was too badly injured."  
  
Howles had no further questions for Lektron after that, so Matis took his turn at questioning him.   
  
"Now, Prince Lektron, do you have anyone who can back up your testimony as to what happened when you say that my clients overpowered you and took Princess Tayla away?" Matis asked pointedly.  
  
"Of course, I do!" Lektron snapped. "Tayla. Tayla can confirm what I said. She wouldn't lie."  
  
Matis smiled. "I'll enjoy questioning her when the time comes. But anyway, Prince Lektron, are you for certain that my clients didn't take Tayla from you because they feared for her safety at your hands? After all, it is rather unusual for an adult warrior to allow a mere child to be fighting besides him. Why didn't you insist that Tayla leave with her sisters? Why did you allow a seven-year-old little girl to fight a battle, assuming there was a battle, instead of demanding that she leave? Would you call that being responsible, considering that you are a father yourself, I presume?"  
  
"Yes, I am a father!" Lektron hissed. "What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
Matis smirked contemptuously. "Come now, Prince Lektron. Would you say that you're a good father?"  
  
"As far as I know, yes."  
  
"But not a good babysitter, I see. You and your cousins allowed a little child to help you attack my clients, who could have possibly come on peaceful terms? Did you consider that, Prince Lektron?"  
  
"Did you consider that you're a self-satisfied, puke-green, little prick who-"  
  
"Order!" Oleander shouted, rapping her gavel for the umpteenth time. "Prince Lektron, you are out of order. Restrain yourself and calm down."  
  
Lektron grumbled something unintelligible under his breath.  
  
"Shall we continue, Prince Lektron?" Matis asked sweetly.  
  
"Whatever. Just go on."  
  
"Good. Would you ever have allowed your seven-year-old daughter to fight in a battle against men you presumed were going to destroy your planet, especially if you thought that they would take your daughter away?"  
  
"I-I-"  
  
"But you let your little sister-in-law fight, didn't you? You apparently weren't concerned for her welfare, were you? Too busy acting on old prejudices and jumping to conclusions about my clients to be aware of how dangerous a battlefield is for a child? Where was Father Lektron then? Were you so weak that you had to rely on a CHILD to help you fight, hmm?"  
  
Lektron roared, "Tayla more than handled herself! At that age, she did better than a good number of adults of our race could have!"  
  
"But still, she was seven-years-old, Prince Lektron. If I had a daughter that age that was training to be a warrior, I would have made her leave, not made her stick around to fight men that I thought would destroy us. Did Tayla choose of her own volition to fight, or did you ask or tell her to?"  
  
"She came to fight with me of her own accord."  
  
"And you didn't tell her to leave? You didn't insist that she go with her sisters? You let a child get involved in an adult battle? I pity your children, Prince Lektron; I would lay odds that you supervise or guide them just about as well as you did your sister-in-law that day, if what I am presuming is correct."  
  
"You better pity yourself when I knock you into the-"  
  
"ORDER!" Oleander cried, rapping again. "Prince Lektron, one more outburst like that, and I will hold you in contempt, do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Lektron huffed.  
  
"Would others say that you're a good parent, Prince Lektron? Would your wife, or your siblings say how good a father you are-"  
  
"Objection!" Howles shouted. "Mr. Squatt is bringing non-essential issues into his line of questioning. Whether Prince Lektron is a good parent or not has nothing to do with whether or not he's telling the truth in his story. His parenting skills are not on trial here!"  
  
"But, Mr. Norr," Matis said calmly. "If Prince Lektron cannot even monitor his little sister-in-law-"  
  
"He's not on trial here, Mr. Squatt!"  
  
"I have to agree," Oleander concurred. "Objection sustained. Mr. Squatt, please keep your line of questioning to pertain to the events of what happened on the moon of Chloe, not Prince Lektron's skills as a father."  
  
Matis continued, "Prince Lektron, were you really so badly injured that you couldn't have attempted to go after my clients for supposedly taking your sister-in-law away?"  
  
"You want to see my medical record? If I could have moved, I would have! I wasn't even allowed to go with the party who went after the Saiyans to save Tayla later."  
  
"Who went to save her?"  
  
"Great-Nama, that's Shalila Chloe, our Superior Gran. Then Dirkan, along with my cousins, Gorna, Raakon, Arlon, Lukan, and Jaypros, joined her."  
  
"I noticed that your cousin, Jaypros Chloe, is not among the witnesses to be testifying today. Why is that?"  
  
"As far as I know, he died after he and my sister, Farla, were captured by Frieza's troops," Lektron said heavily, his voice thick with regret and grief for what happened to his sister and cousin three years ago.   
  
"I see. Well, I have no more questions then, Prince Lektron."  
  
"You may step down, Prince Lektron," Oleander told him calmly. "Mr. Norr, you may call two more witnesses, and then we will have a recess."  
  
"Thank you, High Councilor. Princess Gracina Chloe is next to be testifying."  
  
As Gracina arose, she reached over and gave Tayla's hand a loving squeeze. Tayla squeezed her hand in return, and then Gracina left to speak and to be sworn in.  
*********************************************************************************************  
"It doesn't look good for Vegeta and Nappa, does it?" Diamonique asked Zarbon in the balcony.  
  
"Well, Matis did manage to throw Tayla's relatives off for a bit. He is a fine lawyer; Frieza even would like him. I would definitely want that man defending me, should I ever need an attorney."  
  
"He has the worst taste in colors though," grumbled Diamonique, as she and Zarbon listened to Princess Gracina Chloe give her version of the Saiyans' invasion of Chloe. "But then I suppose someone who is colored chartreuse doesn't have much of a variety of shades he can choose from."  
  
"Probably not," Zarbon agreed absentmindedly. He listened to Princess Gracina confirm what her relatives had said earlier. He also heard Gracina add about her battle against Vegeta when Vegeta had been in an Oozaru form on Chloe. Gracina shuddered visibly, describing the horror and fear she felt when Vegeta-Oozaru had held her hostage in his grip in order to force Tayla to surrender to him. Her hands trembled when she told of how Vegeta-Oozaru had thrown her away, and if Raakon hadn't caught her, she wouldn't have been alive this day.  
  
Howles then questioned her about what happened on Calmag. Gracina's only encounter with anything Saiyan on Calmag was when she had tried to help her siblings cut off Alora's tail when Alora had gone Oozaru, thanks to Vegeta's Power Ball. As for any further encounters after Chloe with Vegeta and Nappa, Gracina could tell of none.  
  
Zarbon did chuckle to himself as he heard Gracina sharply tell Ayala Tirstyn off when Ayala cross-examined her. Ayala had taken from Matis's cue and extensively questioned Gracina as to why she had not taken Tayla away with her when Gracina had retrieved Marya. The normally composed and collected Gracina nearly broke down on the stand in tears.  
  
"I am not proud of myself for leaving Tayla like that," she was heard saying unhappily. "It has taken me a long time to forgive myself for not taking her with me at the same time I did Marya. It is something that I will always regret, even though she is safe now."  
  
Ayala was more sympathetic than Matis was, and she offered Gracina a tissue. Gracina declined graciously, saying she had a handkerchief. She blew her nose delicately, and Ayala gave her a few moments to recover herself before continuing her cross-examination. When it was clear that Gracina had no more to say, Ayala finished her questioning, and Oleander allowed Gracina to step down.  
  
Howles Norr then called Raakon Chloe to the stand. Zarbon and Diamonique watched the tall, brown-haired, and blue-eyed Raakon intently, as he approached the stand and was sworn in.  
  
"He is rather handsome for an older man," Diamonique commented in a purr.  
  
"Is that all you ever think of?" Zarbon hissed.  
  
Zarbon remembered Raakon Chloe well; he and the strong Astorian healior had battled each other several times in their lives. The last battle he and Raakon had fought on Calmag in the Chateau de Tamilieu had been because Zarbon was holding a tied-up Tayla captive. Their battle, which had eventually included Tayla, had come to a draw when Seductia, a Mid-Elite officer who was no longer living, had used her Fatal Attraction Attack to bring Raakon under her spell. For a while, the woman had Raakon in her power, and he had followed all her orders to attack Tayla and the rest of their family.  
  
Yes, Raakon Chloe was one of the most formidable and wisest Astorian fighters that Zarbon had encountered. Raakon had given Zarbon a good fight during the Battle of Chloe decades ago before Zarbon had defeated him. He wondered if Raakon was still as strong, if not stronger.  
  
Oleander Blossom was heard telling Howles Norr, "Mr. Norr, you may begin." 


	29. Disasters And Intrigue

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Disasters and Intrigue  
  
At approximately the same time on Frieza's mother ship, Frieza's office…  
  
"Zarbon and Jaden are doing fine, my dear," Frieza assured an anxious Chestra, who had her adopted Astorian child, eight-year-old Princess Kaydra with her. "They have the whole situation under control. Has Zarbon contacted you lately."  
  
"Not for two days," Chestra, who was standing in front of Frieza's expensive wooden desk, admitted. "So I was rather concerned. I have worried off and on for their safety, and so has Kaydra. We just came back to see if you heard anything else."  
  
"No inquiries about Diamonique?" Frieza asked slyly.  
  
"I assume, knowing Diamonique like I do, that she is taking care of herself," was all that Chestra could trust herself to say. She and Diamonique had never been the best of friends, ever since Diamonique had tried to kill her twice over Zarbon.  
  
"I…see; well I am sure you are right then, my dear." Frieza looked at Chestra appreciatively. She was a lovely creature, this catlike young woman with her lustrous ruby-and-emerald-hair. He had originally bought her from the Triumvirate of Egimari for use as a fighter, but a while after she had been in his service, he had become infatuated with her, even going as far as wanting her to become his mate. It hadn't pleased him when he found out indirectly that Chestra preferred Zarbon instead, and Frieza was even more determined then to make Chestra his. He had even lured her to his office and tried to rape her, and the only reason he had not succeeded was because both Zarbon and Jaden dared to defy him and rescue Chestra from him. Then Zarbon deflowered Chestra on planet Kyui, which led to a nasty battle between Zarbon and Frieza.  
  
As furious as Frieza had been with Zarbon and Jaden at that time for interfering with his plans for Chestra, he was thankful to both of them to this day for it, even though he would rather surrender to Intergalacticpol first before admitting it to his two headstrong Top Elite officers. Actually, it was really his father he owed that debt to, for King Cold, who had desired Chestra as well, had followed Frieza's ship to Kyui to give his son the most startling piece of news the tyrant had ever learned of in his life. This piece of information had abruptly brought Frieza's and King Cold's plans for Chestra to a halt, and neither powerful warlord would try to lay an improper hand on Chestra again.  
  
And after recovering from the shock of that news, Frieza was secretly and extremely thankful that he had not succeeded in forcing himself upon Chestra. If he had raped her, he would have never forgiven himself.  
  
For even in Frieza's family and race, there was no forgiveness for a father who raped his own daughter.  
  
King Cold had learned of Frieza's paternity concerning Chestra through DNA tests when King Cold had wanted to determine if Chestra could give him any children. King Cold's scientists had learned that Chestra was not only half-Icein, thanks to Frieza, but also one-quarter Catzin (a race that no longer existed), and one-quarter Astorian, Clan of Chloe Astorian! Chestra was believed to have sprung from a union between Frieza and a half-Catzin, half-Astorian concubine that Frieza had forced himself upon.  
  
Frieza wasn't happy to learn that Chestra was part Astorian, but he accepted her as his child nonetheless. After all, he had what his even more arrogant older brother, Coola still didn't-an heir! And if Coola were to be so nice as to die before his younger brother, Chestra herself would one day rule the Cold Empire after her sire had passed away. Frieza fervently hoped that would happen.  
  
As cold and despotic as Frieza was, he had yearned deep down to openly acknowledge Chestra as his own flesh and blood and hear her address him as her father. But he couldn't, though at times it was hard for him. King Cold had long ago pointed out to Frieza that declaring Chestra's paternity would endanger her life. Coola would try to have the girl killed, and Chestra's fellow Top Elite officers would give her a hard time, believing any favors that Frieza granted to her to be out of nepotism. Plus, it would add to Chestra's pain about what Frieza had done to her years ago because Chestra would then know that her own father tried to rape her.  
  
Frieza recognized that he already hurt his daughter enough, but he also knew, despite his father's warnings, that someday he would have to tell Chestra the truth. Until then, he could treat her no differently than he did his other soldiers and officers. He did long to grant her special favor and give her the perks and privileges worthy of a daughter of his, to treat her like the real princess she was. But again, he couldn't because he would give himself away. All he could do was ensure her safety and grant the few requests she made of him, like adopting the Astorian child. Frieza was proud of himself for that, even though he did worry every now and then about having a pureblooded Astorian in his army. But it made Chestra extraordinarily happy when he allowed her to keep little Kaydra.  
  
He also felt that if he treated Chestra like everyone else, it would make her even stronger, more worthy of becoming a leader when it came time for Frieza to die. Even if Chestra never ruled the Cold Empire, she would still have all that Frieza held. And she would take Frieza's place. He wished he could give her special training or prepare her further, but he couldn't without drawing too much attention to it. Frieza tried whenever he could to groom his daughter to one day take his place, even if it was likely that Zarbon would be ruling by her side.   
  
He sighed heavily, not trusting himself to look at his secret daughter any longer, for fear of revealing the longing in his eyes, the rare aching to take her into his embrace and call her his child.  
  
"You and Kaydra better go," Frieza told Chestra quietly. "I have much work to do. Keep me updated on Kaydra's progress; she seems to be doing quite well."  
  
"I will, sire, thank you," Chestra told him solemnly. She looked down at Kaydra and smiled. "Come, sweetheart, let's go get some lunch. Maybe your father will contact us later."  
  
"I hope so," Kaydra told her adoptive mother wistfully. "I miss him and Commander Jaden, but I don't like Commander Diamonique very much. She's mean."  
  
Chestra smiled at the remark, but she did not add to Kaydra's assessment of Diamonique. Frieza grinned before he could prevent himself, as Chestra said a polite goodbye to him and escorted her daughter out of his office.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
After Chestra and Kaydra left, there was a knock on his sliding metal door.  
  
"Oh, sire!" Dodoria's new cloyingly sweet voice cooed sweetly. "There's something I have to show you!"  
  
"What is it, Dodoria?" Frieza snapped impatiently from inside his office. He had been trying to avoid his Top Elite officer for days because Dodoria now openly and shamelessly pursued him, like a woman pursuing a man. He could have easily killed the fool, but Top Elite officers were harder to replace than anyone in his army suspected.   
  
Even though Frieza often yelled at his Top Elites and ate more antacids when enemies they could have handled, such as the Astorians and Intergalacticpol, defeated them, he did appreciate them. Without his twelve powerful Top Elite officers, even Frieza would have a hard time keeping his enormous army in line. Without his dozen Top Elites, there would be many more foolish attempts on his life than there already were. His Top Elite officers served as his bodyguards, his right and left hand people, his escorts, his enforcers, his managers, and occasionally even his companions. True, some of them lacked in basic intelligence and common sense, such as his two current Sistrai officers, Hectar and Rectaurus, who were stronger than their deceased brother, Balair, but with less cunning and basic warring wisdom. Whenever those two fouled up, Frieza missed Balair; Balair was no genius either, but he had been loyal and reliable, despite his extravagant appetite for boozing, gambling, and whoring. Frieza wasn't as certain of Balair's brothers.  
  
But then, to Frieza's relief, were reliable, responsible Top Elites such as Zarbon, Jaden, and even Dodoria and Ginyu. A hierarchy existed among the dozen Top Elites, and those four were at the top. Frieza unofficially gave those four aforementioned officers more authority and more responsibility than he did the other Top Elites. The others had the privileges and powers that came with being a Top Elite, but it was Zarbon, Jaden, Dodoria, and Ginyu who now held the true authority after Frieza, and everyone in Frieza's army knew it. They were the ones who often handled the negotiations between the worlds under Frieza's rule, resolved disputes between soldiers and disciplined or rewarded them, enforced Frieza's laws and rules whenever necessary, carried out executions on his orders, and also trained many of the more powerful recruits who were Top Elite or Mid-Elite potentials. Of course the other Top Elites also did those things, but Zarbon, Jaden, Dodoria, and Ginyu were the ones who were the most experienced at doing what really needed to be done as far as managing Frieza's army was concerned.  
  
But at times like now, Frieza wondered, if perhaps he shouldn't "retire" some of his Top Elites, such as Dodoria, whose mad love for Frieza was nearly driving the dictator to suicide. How many more weeks would it take for that cognac extract to wear off? Three? Four?  
  
"Come in, Dodoria," Frieza said reluctantly.  
  
Frieza pressed the button on his desk to open the door, and his jaw dropped to the desk when Dodoria pranced (yes, pranced) into the room, squeezed into a low-cut, red satin evening gown decorated with gold glitter. Half of his unnaturally large bosom squeezed out of the bodice. On his head was a long, blonde wig of bouncy curls, and his fishlike lips were painted a blinding crimson. His eyelids were painted a glowing gold color, and two painted coins of maroon alighted his chubby cheeks.  
  
Frieza didn't know whether to laugh, cry, disintegrate Dodoria on the spot, or consume the remaining cases of his antacids. His jaw was still hanging open, as Dodoria casually sauntered towards his master's desk.  
  
"Hello, sire," Dodoria crooned. "I know that you're still hesitant about us, but I will do anything to prove my love and devotion to you. And I've composed another love song for you…Reccoom helped me compose it. Here, let me sing it to you…"  
  
A horrified Frieza frantically wondered where he stashed his emergency case of antacids, as Dodoria croakily sang, "Oh my darling, oh my darling, oh my darling Lord Frieza…"  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"…I had held up well against Nappa for a while, but considering that I had not fought in seventeen years before that battle, Nappa eventually defeated me. He punched me hard, and before I could recover, he fired a powerful ki blast at me, which shoved me out of the sky! If little Tayla hadn't came along when she did and caught me before I fell, I might have perished on those jagged rocks below. Being a healior-in-training, she then examined me the best she could, considering that she didn't have her healior kit with her. And she was glowing-literally! And when she touched me, it nearly set me on fire. It was only then I learned that she had received her Awakening. She didn't even realize what it was-"  
  
"I apologize for interrupting, Prince Raakon," Howles told him, "but can you explain to the court just as to what an Awakening is for an Astorian?"  
  
"Yes, I can. An Awakening is something that all Astorian warriors and healiors try to obtain, but only less than half achieve. It is a permanent increase of power and strength, and it cannot come at will. It often happens when anyone with Astorian blood is going through intense emotions, such as extreme pain, or fear, or grief, or anger, or stress. If any of those emotions are intense enough, it can stir an Awakening inside anyone with Astorian blood, and that person becomes stronger, more powerful, and more sensitive to ki signatures. Often when someone goes through this stage, they need additional training afterwards to handle their greatly increased powers, otherwise they can be a danger even to themselves."  
  
"And you say this happened to your sister, Tayla?"  
  
"Yes. She experienced a sensation similar to the one I had endured when I was seventeen, fighting in the Battle of Chloe. When an Awakening occurs, it feels as if you are burning away; the pain is intense, but it does not last long. You may feel that you are dying, but you're actually getting stronger. Actually…it's a bit hard for anyone who's never experienced it to understand. And when it happened to Tayla, she was almost twice as strong as before, even though it took her a while to master her new powers and higher ki, which was one of the real reasons that Kami Orchida insisted on raising and training Tayla under her care for two years."  
  
"Okay, then what happened after this Awakening?"  
  
Raakon then told him of he and Tayla had contacted the other races on one of the hidden communicators around Chloe. Then he reiterated Gracina's story about Vegeta-Oozaru holding her captive, with Raakon and Tayla going to rescue her. After Raakon ended his story with how Tayla and Shalila managed to defeat Vegeta in the end, Howles asked a few more questions. Raakon wasn't able to tell much about Vegeta and Nappa's activities on Calmag; he hadn't been around them in battle, so Howles concluded his questioning, and Matis Squatt took over.  
  
Matis began slyly, "Now Prince Raakon, you claimed that you at one time gave up fighting, right?"  
  
"Yes, that's correct."  
  
"Why didn't you join in the first battle when the Saiyans landed at the Temple? You had been retired from fighting, but still you could have lent a hand. Why didn't you, hmm?"  
  
"Objection!" Howles shouted.  
  
"On what grounds?" Oleander asked.  
  
"He's harassing the witness!"  
  
"I am not, Mr. Norr," Matis stated. "I am merely asking as to why Prince Raakon didn't join in the fighting on Chloe earlier."  
  
"Objection overruled," Oleander concurred. "It is a legitimate question."  
  
Raakon said with great shame, "I had withdrawn from fighting because I had wanted nothing more to do with the bloodshed and the taking of lives. I regret that I did not intervene earlier when the Saiyans first landed on Chloe. This guilt helped in my decision to join my siblings and grandmother and guardian, Dirkan, to go save my sister, Tayla. I couldn't let anyone harm her."  
  
"But you allowed her to intervene with your fight with Nappa? And you let her go against an Oozaru, a little girl? Would you have done the same to the two children you had at that time, Prince Raakon?"  
  
"My two oldest children are not warriors, Mr. Squatt. My son, Kekron, has some fighting skills that I taught him, but he is not interested in fighting as a career or a way of life, and I do not blame him for thinking such. As for allowing Tayla to fight, I didn't want her to risk her life, and I had wanted her to pull out, but she insisted on staying, and yes, I did let her-"  
  
"And so you willingly endangered your little sister, even though you, an experienced warrior or healior or whatever, could have possibly taken on an Oozaru. Speaking of which, have you ever considered that if you and your family hadn't been so hostile towards my clients that Prince Vegeta and Nappa might not have thought they would have to go Oozaru?"  
  
"Have you ever considered, Mr. Squatt, that if Prince Vegeta and Nappa had not attacked my family in the first place, but had come in peace, that my family might not have had cause to attack them?" Raakon asked Matis coolly.  
  
"Did you and your family even try to find out if my clients came to Chloe on peaceful terms?" Matis asked, his voice condemning. "Did you even offer them peaceful gestures? Did you even consider that perhaps Prince Vegeta and Nappa feared for their lives at the hands of your family?"  
  
"Not particularly. Considering that the Saiyans threatened both Marya and Tayla when they came, no, I don't believe they came in peace. I am sure that even you would agree, Mr. Squatt, that if someone deliberately threatened your family members, you would not believe they came to your family in peace."  
  
"It depends on the circumstances, Prince Raakon. You were not there, you say, when the Saiyans first arrived at the Temple. Have you considered that perhaps Princess Marya and Princess Tayla may have indicated that they wanted to harm my clients or imply that they would have their more powerful relatives attack the Saiyans, if they did not leave at once?"  
  
"No, Mr. Squatt, I didn't," Raakon replied serenely. "Because I know my sisters well. Marya would not have harm a flea, and as for Tayla, she would only attack someone, if she was provoked."  
  
"Yes, I've heard of Princess Tayla's considerably dangerous temper. I have also heard that there are those on Chloe who fear it; is that not true?"  
  
"Objection!" Howles shouted.  
  
"On what grounds, Mr. Norr?" Oleander inquired.  
  
"Mr. Squatt is bringing nonessential issues into this case. If Princess Tayla does have a temper, it has no significant meaning in this case."  
  
"Actually, it could have, Mr. Norr," Matis replied confidently. "It's possible that Princess Tayla's lively temper could have instigated the Saiyans to attack her family, feeling they had to protect themselves-"  
  
"Now wait just a minute!" Dirkan fumed, arising from his seat. "How dare you imply that a seven-year-old little girl could have caused Vegeta and Nappa to-"  
  
"Order, Order!" Oleander insisted, rapping her gavel hard. She looked at Dirkan sternly. "Superior Granden Dirkan, you are out of line here. You will have your chance to speak soon enough. Now sit down."  
  
Dirkan did so, not entirely pleased to be scolded by a girl younger than Tayla, even if that girl was the High Councilor. But then he calmed down enough to see Oleander's point. "I apologize, High Councilor," he said quietly. "It just infuriates me to hear Mr. Squatt blaming a child."  
  
"And I object to that, High Councilor," Howles added firmly. "Matis is possibly slandering Princess Tayla by his implications alone."  
  
"I will have to agree," Oleander consented. "Both objections sustained. Any proof of Princess Tayla's temper is not an issue at this time. She is not on trial here. Mr. Squatt, resume your questioning in another way."  
  
Matis sighed; couldn't the High Councilor see that Princess Tayla could have inadvertently stirred her family to attack his clients, believing that the Saiyans had come looking for trouble when they could have come in peace? But he did put aside the matter of Tayla's temper for now and continued asking Raakon about the possibility of the Saiyans coming in peace.   
  
He also tried to pick apart the rest of Raakon's testimony, trying to make it appear that Raakon and his family acted too hastily in reacting to the Saiyans. But Raakon stayed steady in his responses, not allowing himself to be undone by Matis's prying and judgmental questions. Finally Matis realized that further questioning would get him or his clients nowhere, so he concluded his interrogation of Raakon. Oleander allowed Raakon to step down.  
  
As Raakon was headed back to his seat, he passed by two Calmagian men, two current Calmagian royal palace guards (most Calmagian palace guards were not members of the CRP), two men who had tried to defend the Chateau de Tamilieu against Vegeta, Nappa, and Journa had first attacked there. Out of the many palace guards who had challenged the Saiyans, only these two survived: Eltyn Murse, an older, stocky, dark-haired, dark-eyed guard in his late forties, and Shirvin Tosse, a freckle-faced, red-haired seventeen-year-old boy who had been fourteen when he had first fought against the Saiyans. Vegeta had broken both of his legs and threatened him into promising to lead him to some Astorians. If it hadn't been for Eltyn rescuing him and taking him to safety, Shirvin would not have survived. Raakon and his family had met them before on Calmag.  
  
Shirvin caught hold of Raakon's arm and whispered with an awed expression, "Prince Raakon, you and your family are heroes to us and all the Calmagian people. We wouldn't have had a Calmag now, if it hadn't been for you and your family. Thank you. I wish I had one-quarter of your strength."  
  
Raakon smiled benevolently and shook Shirvin's hand warmly. "Thank you, young man; I am glad that we're able to help save your planet."  
  
"We are extremely grateful to you, you know, Prince Raakon," Shrivin praised. "It's not every day that we're fortunate enough to see and meet people who can stand up to foes like the Saiyans. I hope to be a hero, like you someday."  
  
Raakon smiled again. "If you continue to fight for good, young man, no matter what, you will be a hero. Remember that. Now I must get to my wife."  
  
"Of course, Prince Raakon. It was an honor meeting you."  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
In the Top Elite section, Reccoom's room…  
  
As gracefully as possible for a man of his size and bulk, Reccoom was penning a love poem to Vegeta using the smooth, elegant strokes of the fountain pen that one of the Ginyu Girls had loaned to him. He had been so proud of himself earlier when he had helped Dodoria and Jeice compose their love poems for Frieza and Tipsy, Jeice's new crush. Thanks to the "expert" tutoring of Ginyu in the past when Ginyu had assisted Reccoom in wooing an actress who was a Ginyu Girl potential, the red-haired Ginyu Force member now considered himself quite a poet. (Sadly, Ginyu, who was well known for his poorly written lyrics, had been Reccoom's only teacher.)  
  
"Hey Reccoom, let us in, please! We need your help!" Baata's frantic voice, which now was unusually girlish, even with his normal hiss, cried.  
  
"Comin'!" Reccoom cried out, as he took more ladylike steps to press the button to open his door. His large, wide jaw plummeted to his sternum when he saw that Baata's normally dark blue skin color was now a shade of incandescent neon yellow! Baata's skin glowed so brightly that it lit Reccoom's entire room, and poor Reccoom had to cover his eyes to avoid being blinded.   
  
"Baata, what happened?" Reccoom exclaimed.  
  
"It was my new body lotion! The dermatologist on this ship told me that it would make my skin soften and glow, but he didn't say it would change my skin color!" Baata said, now nearing an unusual case of tears. "I look like a walking lemon!"  
  
"Too bad you don't smell like one!" Reccoom commented wrinkling his nose. "That stuff does smell!" For indeed there was a foul stench similar to that of rotting meat permeating the air around Baata.  
  
"It's not me that's smelling, honey!" Baata cried in a squeaky feminine hiss. "It's Guido! Have you looked at HER yet?" Baata pointed to below his waist.  
  
Reccoom looked down below the shining Baata's legs, trying to avoid looking directly at his bright skin. To his shock, he saw poor Guido wearing a caked, hardened mask of a bright Dodoria-pink, mud-like substance on his face. And Reccoom covered his nose in horror, for it was the mud mask that was emanating the rotten smell.  
  
Guido said tearfully, "One of the Ginyu Girls recommended this mud cream to me to make my face less oily, but now Baata and I can't get it off! It's stuck worse than glue!" And then Guido buried his face into his hands and burst into tears. Baata covered his face with one hand and patted Guido on the back with the other.  
  
"It's okay, Guido, we'll get it off, I promise, don't cry," Baata said in as soothing a voice as possible.   
  
For the next hour, the three Ginyu Force members, worked desperately to get Baata's skin color back to normal and to remove Guido's pink mask, but with no success. Reccoom's small bathroom was now a mess with numerous, newly acquired creams, lotions, and oils lying around.   
  
As Guido was soaking his face in a bowl of some strange concoction that Baata and Reccoom both hoped would dissolve the mud pack, Baata, having given up hope for now of regaining his blue skin tone, asked Reccoom to read his new poem to Vegeta. Reccoom sat on his toilet seat with a towel covering most of his face (to block out the stink of Guido's mud mask and the gleaming yellow of Baata's skin), read his poem out loud the best he could, avoiding looking at Baata as much as possible:  
  
"Oh, my Prince Vegeta, you handsome Saiyan hunk,  
Without your presence, I'm in a permanent funk!  
I love the way your muscles play when you move!  
Seeing your cute face puts me in a good groove!  
I'd give up my life and liberty for you;  
My love for you is real,  
So if you love me back, my heart will squeal!"  
  
"How's that?" Reccoom asked hopefully.  
  
"Beautiful, just beautiful!" Baata gushed.  
  
"If Vegeta doesn't appreciate such love and devotion from you, Reccoom, you're better off without him!" Guido declared, hoping that this new solution would free his face of that smelly mudpack.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
During the next two hours, both Howles and Matis questioned Raakon's brothers, Lukan and Cletos, and all of their testimony was similar to that of their relatives; their words basically reiterated what they siblings and cousin had said before. However, Lukan had fought against Vegeta on Calmag and was actually able to give him a decent fight before Vegeta defeated him. After that, Lukan had no more to tell because shortly after his last battle with Vegeta, Diamonique had turned him into a diamond statue.  
  
Then Arlon was put on the stand, and after confirming his relative's stories about what happened on Chloe, he told of his battle with Vegeta on Calmag. Both Arlon and Lukan had fought against Vegeta at the same time before Vegeta defeated Lukan.  
  
Arlon was chuckling as he spoke about the time when he and Tayla had played Vegeta and Diamonique against each other when the Saiyan prince and the Gemstarian noblewoman were fighting over who would capture Tayla. He laughed when he described the nasty innuendoes and insults Vegeta and Diamonique used against each other.  
  
"I cheered on Vegeta, and Tayla encouraged Diamonique. Tayla insisted that Diamonique stand up to Vegeta and fight him for her, since Tayla said she'd rather go with Diamonique. I kept telling Vegeta that he was the one who deserved to take my sister as his prisoner. Then finally, things worked out as we hoped for Tayla and I escaped once Vegeta and Diamonique started fighting each other…" Arlon had little to tell after that, for shortly after he and Tayla had escaped, Diamonique had caught up with them and turned Arlon, and Gracina's oldest son, Riccan, into diamond statues.  
  
Matis tried a tactic with Arlon that he had done with Lukan earlier: questioning him as to why they would attack someone who had saved their sister's life. Both Arlon and Lukan had admitted that Vegeta had attacked the deceased Balair, forcing him to release Tayla when Balair had captured her.  
  
"And even then you two weren't willing to give my client a chance? Why would Prince Vegeta rescue Princess Tayla, if he wanted to hurt her?"  
  
Arlon hissed, "Could it be because Vegeta wanted to take my sister to Frieza and get this big reward that all Frieza's soldiers claimed they would receive for capturing Tayla alive?"  
  
"And what was this supposed reward?"  
  
"I never heard it mentioned what it was."  
  
"Then how can you be for certain?"  
  
"Does it really matter?"  
  
"Hmmm…" Matis said thoughtfully. "Perhaps it doesn't." He asked Arlon several more questions, and when Arlon had told him all he could, Matis declared that he was finished.  
  
"Prince Arlon, you may step down," Oleander told him. As Arlon did, she rapped her gavel once and said, "There will be a two-hour recess. Everyone is dismissed for now."  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Frieza's mother ship, Chestra's suite…  
  
"Jeice?" Chestra asked, puzzled to see her comrade. This was odd. No man other than Zarbon ever visited her suite on a casual basis, so she was a mite surprised to see Jeice drop by.  
  
She was even more surprised to see Jeice's new hairdo-a shocking mane of stiff, white ringlets more tightly packed than the curls in a steel wool pad. "May I help you?" she asked, trying to recover from her shock.  
  
"You must have noticed my new perm," Jeice told her in a soft, apologetic, curiously feminine voice. "I did it myself, and it didn't turn out so well, did it? Could you help me get it to look halfway decent again?"  
  
"I'll…try," Chestra told him cautiously.  
  
"Thanks, dear, I appreciate it. I also need for us to talk-woman-to-woman."  
  
"Okay…"  
  
During the next twenty minutes in Chestra's lavishly decorated bathroom, she stood beside Jeice, trying to fix and save his hair the best that she could, as Jeice wistfully talked to her continuously about how he was trying to get Tipsy to notice him and fall in love with him.  
  
"He's awfully shy around women," Jeice moaned, as Chestra used a pair of shears to expertly trim the parts of his white tresses that couldn't be saved. "At least he is around me. I do all I can to get him to notice me, but he just runs the other way. What am I doing wrong, Chestra, what am I doing wrong?" He then slowly began to cry, with agonized tears streaming down his scarlet face.  
  
Chestra tried to console him the best that she could, as if Jeice were actually the woman he believed himself to be. She told Jeice as kindly as she could that perhaps Tipsy just wanted to be friends, and that maybe Jeice should direct his amorous pursuits elsewhere.  
  
"There's someone out there for you, Jeice," Chestra assured him. "But perhaps, you might want to give yourself some time…perhaps a few weeks…before you pursue someone else." She suggested this because she sincerely hoped that the extract that was affecting Jeice would wear off by then.  
  
"Thanks, Chestra," Jeice sniffed. "But I can't get Tipsy off of my mind. I dream about him all through the night, and I can't concentrate on my tasks during the day. Why I couldn't even get right the new battle poses that the Cap'n was teaching us today because all I could see was Tipsy's handsome face."  
  
"Surely there are others out there," Chestra told him soothingly, as she rubbed oil into his hair that was supposed to be a hair relaxing solution. "Tipsy's not the only one."  
  
Jeice closed his eyes, as he sat still, waiting for the oil to take effect; in twenty minutes, he'd have to shower and wash it out. "You're right, Chestra, you're right. There are others…in fact, I have to confess that there's someone else that I've developed a minor crush on, but I was ashamed to pursue it because of my love for Tipsy!"  
  
"Well, then maybe you should consider this new crush," Chestra suggested brightly before she thought. In horror, she covered her mouth, realizing her hasty words. Sweet Kami, who did Jeice want now?  
  
"Whom else do you care for?" she asked worriedly.  
  
Jeice said cheerily, feeling much better, "Why Cap'n Ginyu of course! I always did consider him to be rather gorgeous! He's quite a hunk, don't you think?"  
  
Chestra suddenly felt faint. Before she knew it, her petite body had collapsed to the floor. The last thing she remembered before passing out was Jeice worriedly shaking her, calling her name.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
"Monique! There you are! I've been trying to find you all day!"  
  
"Well, hello, Naykiar," she crooned to Naykiar de Tamilieu. "How've you been today?"  
  
"Even better now that I've found you," Naykiar said happily. Naykiar had been sitting behind the Clan of Chloe family during the trial. He had happily asked Caline to come with him; he openly told Caline that he believed that he was in love, and he wanted her to meet his dream woman. Naykiar and Caline had left ahead of most of the other occupants in the RIC courtroom. They could hear the others leaving the courtroom, as they stood in the hall with Monique.  
  
Naykiar had been pleased when Caline told him that she and Kekron Chloe were now together. So his little sister had found love like he hoped he did? Good! He was glad to see her so happy, so radiant. Her newfound love with Kekron had put a glow on her face and light in her cerulean eyes; she seemed more beautiful than ever, if that was possible. After his young sister had blissfully shared her joy, Naykiar had shyly told her about Monique, and he had taken Caline with him to find Monique and introduce two of his favorite females to each other.  
  
"And how are you, dear?" Monique asked Caline. Caline smiled warmly at her.  
  
"Naykiar has told me much about you."  
  
"All good I hope?" Monique teased.  
  
"Very. My brother seems quite taken with you."  
  
"Caline!" Naykiar gasped, embarrassed. He nudged his sister urgently, silently pleading with her not to elaborate further.  
  
"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Naykiar," Monique cooed. "If you like me, you like me. And if I like you, I like you. No problem with that. I know that this is rather sudden, but I feel so close to you already."  
  
Naykiar chuckled nervously and blushed.  
  
"How are you adjusting here?" Caline wondered.  
  
"Wonderfully. Your brother and his friends have been so helpful. But Naykiar hasn't told me much about his family yet, except for you, Princess Caline. Do you two have any other brothers and sisters?"  
  
Both Naykiar and Caline saddened then, and they looked at each other in mutual misery and grief. Ridikar was still very much in their hearts. Finally Naykiar replied quietly, "We had two sisters and two brothers, now we only have two sisters and one brother. Our oldest brother, Ridikar, died during the Astorian-Calmagian War against Frieza's forces."  
  
"Did you say Ridikar?" Monique inquired. Why did that name sound so familiar?   
  
Caline whispered, "Yes. Our brother, Ridikar, would have been the next king of Calmag after our father, but now that position belongs to our other brother, Julien."  
  
"Was this Ridikar once associated with Princess Tayla?" Monique asked.  
  
Naykiar and Caline looked at her strangely. "Just how did you know?" Caline said worriedly. "Yes, he was engaged briefly to her, but it was broken off."  
  
Monique was flustered. Quickly, she said, "Oh, I heard rumors abounding about your Ridikar and Princess Tayla…that's all. I am so sorry about your brother; may I ask how he died?"  
  
"In battle against an evil wench known as Diamonique," Naykiar said hatefully. Monique fell back, and Naykiar softened his tone. "I am sorry, Monique; I am not angry with you. It just hurts knowing that my beloved brother was murdered by such a heartless, coldhearted whore."  
  
"But at least Tayla defeated her and taught her a lesson," Caline added with hurt in her voice.   
  
"It's a pity Tayla didn't kill her," Naykiar stated.  
  
"At least this Diamonique didn't go totally unpunished," Caline said with some relief.  
  
"It's a pity about your brother," Monique said softly, but if Caline and Naykiar had paid closer attention, they would have noticed the hint of sarcasm in her response.  
  
"Thank you," Caline told her kindly. She cleared her throat and decided to change the subject. "Naykiar has told me some about the hard life you've endured. I can sympathize with you completely, for even though I was not technically a slave, I may as well have been with my last husband. But that is past now, and I am very, very happy, thanks to a certain Astorian prince." She smiled and blushed shyly.  
  
"An Astorian prince?" Monique asked with interest.  
  
"Why yes, Kekron Chloe!" Naykiar added. "I'm sure you've heard of him."  
  
Monique smiled widely. "Why yes, I have! Maybe someday I'll be as lucky as your sister!   
Well, I'm afraid I have to go now, but I believe I'll be seeing you soon." And she leaned over to kiss Naykiar lovingly on his cheek. Naykiar's face turned to a bright shade of peach.  
  
"Goodbye, sweet prince," she whispered. "Goodbye, Princess Caline." And with a soft laugh, she abruptly left the de Tamilieu siblings and danced down the hall to the ladies' room.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
As soon as she reached the inside of the ladies' room, Diamonique laughed wickedly to herself. So Caline was Kekron Chloe's little girlfriend! Interesting! Naykiar's darling sister was perfect hostage material! Wait until Zarbon and Jaden found this tidbit out! Finally, she'd be able to prove to those two her usefulness on this mission, especially to Jaden, who didn't seem to think that Diamonique would be of much help.  
  
But Diamonique decided that she had worked enough for now. She wanted to play a little while, and Naykiar de Tamilieu would be the ideal playmate. An untouched virgin male…new territory for her to explore! She couldn't wait to run her slender fingers, lips, and mouth along his taut muscles, tousle his thick, brown hair. A fresh, untouched, young boy…a young, untried, lover, and one of Diamonique's personal mottos concerning seduction said "the younger, the better".  
  
Diamonique smiled to herself. Yes, tonight, when the first day of the trial concluded, she would surreptitiously sneak into Naykiar's room and seduce him. She knew just the ideal ploy: that of a timid, sweet, frightened victim of sexual abuse who wanted to sleep with a man who cared for her and respected her. She'd tug on Naykiar's heartstrings. She'd make herself his first woman.  
  
She wasn't disturbed at all by the fact that she had killed Naykiar and Caline's brother, Ridikar, three years ago. Ridikar had been a rather handsome young man, but he was such a pest who had the worst taste in females! He had wanted Tayla, and why anyone who wanted that scrawny little girl for a mate was beyond Diamonique's comprehension.  
  
She knew that Tayla had been in the courtroom, but she had been unable to see her that well. She probably didn't look that much differently from the last time she and Diamonique had battled anyway. The Gemstarian beauty shrugged it off; she would have plenty of time to wreck vengeance on Tayla later.  
  
But for now, it was time to plan her fun-with adorable, boyish Naykiar…  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
As the rest of the spectators, witnesses, and court officials filed out of the RIC courtroom, Jaden, still in her ladybug form, stealthily followed the RIC Councilors into the private RIC Councilors' lounge. The lounge was a lavishly decorated white-and-gold room with a dining room table, sixteen chairs, and a snack area and sterile steel-and-tile kitchenette.   
  
Jaden flew around above the heads of the ten Councilors, getting to know each member the best she could. In the corner of the kitchenette stood the one Astorian, Ocran Cornsilk, who was chatting intimately with Alto Note, the only Melodian on the RIC council. Ocran and Alto, a short, middle-aged, average-looking woman with strawberry-blond hair and pink eyes, were quietly holding hands and whispering about the possibilities of divorcing their individual spouses.  
  
"I would leave Lira immediately to go to you, Alto, but Astorian divorce laws are so blasted difficult!" Ocran's voice was now a tad above a whisper. "Even though the Superior Gran has eased the restrictions on reasons to divorce your spouse somewhat, in order for me to get a divorce based on irreconcilable differences alone, I would have to be legally separated from Lira for eighteen months, and that's only if she didn't contest the divorce. If she did contest it, the legal separation would automatically go to three years before the divorce was legal! And if Lira finds out about us before I file for divorce and cries adultery beforehand, the divorce would be quick, if she filed, but then it's likely that my Clan would banish me from them. You know how my people are about adultery."  
  
"Yes," Alto sighed sadly. "I remember you telling me about that enormous scandal that happened when Princess Farla Chloe ran away with her husband's brother, Prince Jaypros. I don't understand Astoria's divorce laws at all…why force two people to stay together, if they are unhappy with each other? On Melodia, we believe that it's far kinder and ethical for a married couple to break up and find partners whom they can truly be happy with. Our separation period there is only three months, and I plan to file for separation from my husband, Bass, when I return home. Bass will be crushed, but this will give him a chance to find someone who truly loves him."  
  
"I do long to take you home to my family and raise any children that we have there. I know that you don't wish to remain on Melodia, if Melodia does decide to join with the Cold Empire. But, Alto, my love, I have to get this divorce first, and we have to keep our relationship a secret, or I won't have a home to provide you with."  
  
"I wish we could openly see each other."  
  
"As do I, but right now there's too much at risk. Plus, that cursed morality clause in the RIC Councilor handbook declares adultery to be enough reason to expel an RIC member. Neither one of us can afford to lose our positions, if this gets out before I divorce Lira."  
  
Jaden the ladybug smirked. An Astorian RIC Councilor playing around on his wife? Potential blackmail material. Especially since two precious RIC positions were at stake, if the two adulterous lovers were exposed. Good…perhaps there were more dirty secrets that the RIC Councilors held that she could find out and use against them to force a "not guilty" verdict for Vegeta and Nappa.  
  
Jaden now flew past Oleander Blossom, who was excitedly talking to Matisse Calligraphy, from the planet Font, about Oleander's beloved six-month-old son. Matisse was ten years older than her leader, and she was a tall, gracious lady with long, mahogany hair and shiny coal-black eyes. Many years ago, King Vegeta, the king's Elites, and Prince Vegeta, who had only been six at the time, had raided Matisse's home planet. Planet Font would have been purged of all life, had not Intergalacticpol intervened and drove the Saiyans away.  
  
Jaden already knew about planet Font, but after a few minutes of listening to Matisse and Oleander, she learned several key things about both women. Neither woman supported the death penalty under any circumstances. Oleander valued her son more than life itself. And Matisse was a member of a kind, pacifist religion on her home planet that heavily espoused forgiveness of enemies and accepting overtures of peace from them. This religion was said to have started by Font's deity, Italic. Matisse had even said to Oleander that if the Saiyans had sincerely admitted their wrongdoing, apologized, and repented, the people of Font would be willing to forgive and forget. Her race did not believe in holding grudges against those who genuinely wanted to become good and leave behind their wicked ways.  
  
Jaden found Matisse to be fascinating, but she was more concerned on how to blackmail Oleander. She figured the best way to force Oleander Blossom into convincing the others to declare Vegeta and Nappa not guilty was for her, Zarbon, or Diamonique to abduct Oleander's baby boy and hold him hostage until the verdict was decided. Deciding firmly on this, she left the two peaceful young women and flew over to the Tsurfin, whom Jaden had already heard was named Mango.  
  
The corpulent Mango had silver-gray hair, mustache, and beard, and he had a huge, bloated belly that hung over his expensive leather belt. He was dressed in a burgundy, long-sleeved shirt, burnt orange suit jacket and pants with bell cuffs and sleeves. He was smoking a fat, green cigar that smelled oddly of wintergreen. An ostentatious air of arrogance and supremacy surrounded him like cheap cologne, an air that clearly let everyone else know that they were in the presence of someone who considered himself to be above others. His haughty, derisive laughter complemented his superiority complex.  
  
Jaden disliked him instantly.  
  
He reminded her too much of that pedophiliac, foolish spy, Alberm Dunlop. Jaden never liked Alberm either, even before she found out that he had an abused child bride to kick around and molest; to this day, she had no regrets killing him. While she doubted seriously that Mango was interested in little girls (to her, it seemed that even he was above that sort of thing), Mango's oily, conceited manner was similar to that of Alberm's.  
  
Nevertheless, she had to find out what weaknesses that this Mango possessed that could be used against him. She needed more blackmail material, so she followed him into the private RIC Councilors' men's room.  
  
Mango did enter a stall, but he did not use the toilet. Instead he leaned against the wall and pulled out from his pocket, a small, round, silver, radio-like device with a keypad. Mango entered a code into the device and spoke gruffly through it:  
  
"Are you there? Yes, this is Councilor Mango. Are we set for our plans during the trial? Good! I am glad that you have agreed to do this for me; I know that it was a difficult decision for you to make. No, you won't get caught, I promise you that. You will be richly rewarded for doing this. Trust me when I say that your assassinating Prince Vegeta and Nappa will be worth it. Not even those two will survive what we have planned for them. They killed those of your race and mine; if I had my way, all those with Saiyan blood would be destroyed. There won't be a verdict reached for this trial because both Prince Vegeta and Nappa will be dead before the trial ends. Trust me, you are doing the right thing; you are helping to cure the Saiyan plague that should have been eradicated a long time ago. You will be a hero, even if only you and I both know it. You're doing a good thing, and I'm proud of you. Farewell and good luck."  
  
A certain ladybug was breathing heavily and furiously after Mango ended communication with his hired assassin. She just barely resisted the urge to transform back into her natural form, confront Mango, and give him a painful death. But as much as she wanted to, she couldn't destroy him just yet. She had to find out just who this assassin Mango hired was. Plus, people would get suspicious, if an RIC member turned up missing, and Jaden couldn't disguise herself as Mango all the time, if she did kill him.  
  
Reluctantly, she allowed Mango to leave the men's room with his worthless life intact. Jaden took that time to transform back into her normal shape and contact Zarbon on her scouter.  
  
"Jaden, is that you?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me, and Zarbon, we have a major problem…"  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
Two tiny, silver robot mosquitoes.  
  
Two electronic, robot mosquitoes each filled with an ounce of relliknayias poison. Relliknayias (in Standard language, spelled backwards, it translated to "Saiyan killer") was a toxic chemical created from two deadly herbs once native to planet Vegeta, poisonous herbs that could kill even a Saiyan or an Astorian. Back on planet Plant, the Tsurfins had tried to use the chemical through darts and sprays when their neighbors, the Saiyans, had all turned Oozaru, but it took a hundred times the amount to kill an Oozaru than it would a Saiyan in regular form, and the Tsurfin had not had enough to save most of their race from the Oozarus, so the survivors were forced to flee.  
  
A handful of the Tsurfin scientists that had been given asylum on Astoria had recreated the relliknayias there, but Superior Gran Shalila Chloe, fearing that it could wind up being used against Sastorian and Astorian citizens, had forbidden the creation, use, distribution, possession, or sale of the product anywhere on Astoria or its moons. Relliknayias, however, continued to be sold on the intergalactic black market, in spite of the attempts of Astoria, RIC and Intergalacticpol's attempts to prevent it and capture and convict those who dealt in it. The chemical was also illegal on many planets in the Rosetta, since the product could also be used against those of other humanoid races similar to the Saiyans, but still that criminal cottage industry of it flourished.  
  
But the possessor of the tainted mosquitoes calmly held the robotic insects in the medium-sized polished, airtight wood case resting in the possessor's hands. The currently inactive creatures were "sleeping" in a foam bed next to a small control box. Yes, these tiny killers would be all that was needed to destroy the Saiyans. An ounce of relliknayias could kill three adult Saiyans within hours. And the mosquitoes were already programmed to attack Prince Vegeta and Nappa without hitting anyone else. Once a mosquito hit its target and injected the poison, it would self-destruct and burn away, leaving no tangible evidence of its existence.  
  
The assassin agreed with Mango, who provided the mosquitoes, courtesy of Mango's scientist cousin, Kumquat, that it would be better and safer for all concerned, if Vegeta and Nappa were to die before being convicted of their crimes. After all, the two accused Saiyans had personally attacked the assassin's home planet and taken lives. Yes, it was time that the two Saiyans got what they richly deserved.  
  
Now the only question was when to release the mosquitoes to end the Saiyans' murderous lives. Should they be released during the trial, when the Saiyans were leaving or entering the courtroom, or in the Saiyans' cell? Killing the Saiyans in their cell would be discreet, and perhaps the best way to go, but then no one would get to see them suffer, and the Saiyans' humiliation in death would be greatly reduced. Plus, that solution would not be executable since the mosquitoes could fly no further than thirty feet away from their control box, otherwise they wouldn't work, and the assassin wouldn't be able to get that close to their cell because of all the security surrounding the Saiyan prisoners.   
  
Yes, unfortunately, the Saiyans would have to be killed out in the open, but that would be all right. After all many of their victims had been killed by them out in the open. And best of all, Prince Vegeta and Nappa would die, surrounded by people who would be more overjoyed than distressed about their dying. They would die knowing that no one had ever truly cared for them.  
  
Yes, Mango was right when he said that killing the Saiyans as soon as possible would save RIC and all the Saiyans' victims time, money, and grief. The Saiyans truly deserved what they were about to get. 


	30. More Twists And Turns

Chapter Twenty-Nine: More Twists And Turns  
  
An hour later…  
  
"If Vegeta hadn't used that strange attack that he called a Power Ball to make him and Nappa turn into Oozarus, I might have destroyed that boy right then and there," Dirkan was explaining to Howles Norr about his battle with Vegeta on Chloe. "Unfortunately, once Vegeta turned Oozaru, my chances for victory almost evaporated. He kept flicking and toying with me with his giant fingers, and even though Cletos and Gorna fought against him to force him to release me, they couldn't stop him…"  
  
Dirkan gave Howles some more details about Cletos and Gorna's efforts to free him from Vegeta-Oozaru's grasp. Then he told him that if his wife, Shalila, hadn't come along to help, he might not be alive today. He explained calmly that even though he and Shalila had used some of their best and most powerful attacks, Vegeta had defeated them both at that time with a Final Flash, which was more powerful for him in Oozaru form. After Dirkan told he could about the events on Chloe, Howles questioned him about Calmag.  
  
"After destroying the cuffing gun that Raditz used on my wife, Vegeta collared me using an older model of a collaring gun. He was dragging Dedron behind him, and his sister, Journa, had captured Rojal. Still I decided to charge at Vegeta with my sword, but then Tayla shows up in Bendros's hand-"  
  
"Bendros's hand?" Howles asked, puzzled.  
  
"Yes, Bendros was also in Oozaru form, and he was holding Tayla in the palm of his hand. Tayla then boldly challenged Vegeta to come after her…"  
  
Dirkan also went on to explain that Vegeta had captured Tayla using a new attack involving cuffs made from Vegeta's own ki, and that Shalila had to free Tayla before Tayla could help fight once more. He gave details about Dedron's brave battle with Vegeta before Vegeta defeated Dedron; he noticed Dedron visibly scowl when Dirkan had remarked that if Tayla had not intervened to save Dedron from Vegeta, Dedron would not be alive today.  
  
After Howles extracted all he could from Dirkan, he finally concluded his questioning, and Ayala began her inquiring. "Superior Granden Dirkan, it seems odd that Vegeta and his fellow Saiyans would still come after Princess Tayla after all that time. Are you for certain that it was Princess Tayla they were targeting?"  
  
"As sure as I am that my skin color is green, Miss Tirstyn."  
  
"I see. Did you actually see Vegeta cuff Tayla to that cliff? After all, you mentioned that you were busy battling Raditz and Journa, neither of who are in the courtroom today to speak for themselves. Are you certain that it was Vegeta that confined Tayla to the cliff, and not someone else?"  
  
Dirkan growled, "Who else could it have been?"  
  
"Well, you have no real proof that it was Vegeta, unless you can say that you actually saw him. And didn't you say that it was Tayla who instigated that last battle between them? Why was Tayla so certain that Vegeta would come to Calmag just to capture and wreck vengeance upon her?"  
  
"Well, Miss Tirstyn, considering that Shalila, Dedron, and Rojal were cuffed, and I was collared, and that Tayla saw us in that position. She knew then that we were in danger-"  
  
"Did she really know? Or did she just assume that her family members were in danger? And couldn't there have been another way for her to save all of you without threatening Prince Vegeta's life? Did it ever occur to any of you that perhaps the Saiyans had come to Calmag on peaceable terms? How were you and your family for certain that the Saiyans meant harm from the moment they landed on Calmagian soil?"  
  
"We received word from Caline, who was once married to Alberm Dunlop, a spy for Frieza. Caline overheard her husband speak to Frieza on his scouter, and-"  
  
"And let me get this straight," Ayala interrupted coolly. "You say that you and your family fought against the Saiyans because of someone saying that her husband was a spy for Frieza who said that the Saiyans and their comrades were coming to Calmag?"  
  
"She told us that her husband was speaking to Frieza about Frieza's minions on Calmag coming to clear the planet and capture Tayla-"  
  
"But how do you know that Caline was telling the truth?" Ayala inquired sharply. "Who is Caline anyway? Is she here in this courtroom today?"  
  
Dirkan sighed heavily, "Yes, she is."  
  
"Point her out to me, please."  
  
"Objection!" Howles shouted quickly. "Princess Caline Chloe has nothing to do with this case!"  
  
"But she could," Ayala pointed out. "If it's true what Superior Granden Dirkan claims-that he, his in-laws, and the Calmagian people attacked the Saiyans and other supposed minions of Frieza based on one person's report, which is based on hearsay, then it could be proven that Astorians and the Calmagians had no real proof that Prince Vegeta and Nappa meant hostile intentions and may have come in peace instead. Therefore it could also be proven that Prince Vegeta and Nappa did not come to Calmag with intentions of attacking its people or abducting Princess Tayla, and if they did fight, then it would have only been to protect themselves from harm."  
  
"Hmm…" Oleander said thoughtfully.  
  
"So you see, High Councilor," Ayala said assuredly. "This Princess Caline could make a valuable defense witness to help prove our clients' innocence, even if it's only as far as Calmag is concerned. So, with your permission, High Councilor, Mr. Squatt and I would like to subpoena Princess Caline Chloe as a defense witness. She is in this courtroom, as of now, I presume."  
  
A collection of horrified gasps resounded from the prosecution's side, followed by Caline's terrified squeak.  
  
"I must protest this, High Councilor!" Howles shouted. "There is nothing that Princess Caline can contribute to this case. She did not witness any of the fights, nor was it said that Prince Vegeta and Nappa personally victimized her. Her testimony would be of no use, as it has no real connection to this case."  
  
"But it can disprove the charges on Calmag," Ayala argued.  
  
Oleander closed her eyes for a few moments to think. Finally, she spoke solemnly, "Hmm…I am sorry, Mr. Norr, but Miss Tirstyn seems to have a valid reason for subpoenaing Princess Caline. Very well, Miss Tirstyn, I will grant permission for you and Matis to subpoena Princess Caline Chloe, if she's here."  
  
"May I request, High Councilor, that Princess Caline Chloe rise, so that we may see who she is?" Ayala asked.  
  
"Princess Caline Chloe, if you are in here, you are requested to stand up," Oleander ordered.  
  
A trembling, pale Caline arose; she was having a hard time keeping the tears from flowing down her cheeks. Gracina and Tayla and Kekron spoke to her in soothing tones, telling her that all she had to do was tell the truth. But Caline could not hear them; the very thought of having to face those tough defense lawyers and the faces of Vegeta and Nappa shook her to her core. She suddenly felt dizzy and weak.  
  
"Thank you, Princess Caline," Oleander said kindly. She looked at the Calmagian princess sympathetically. "Are you all right, my dear? It is okay; all you have to do is speak the truth, no matter which side called you to testify."  
  
Caline's knees longed to give way beneath her. A welcoming, cooling blackness was calling to her mind, and Caline longed to give into it.  
  
"Princess Caline? Are you okay?"  
  
"I-I-I-" And before she could finish her sentence, Caline collapsed amidst her worried friends and family members. If Gracina had not caught her before she fell, Caline would have hit her head on either the floor or the bench.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
While Caline, accompanied by Gracina, Tayla, and Kekron, was on her way to the RIC infirmary on a stretcher, Superior Gran Shalila Chloe was called to testify next. Astoria's ruler worried about Caline, as she approached the stand.  
  
After being sworn in and settled, Shalila was questioned by Howles Norr. Shalila verified Dirkan's testimony about the first battle against Vegeta, and then she spoke of those final minutes when it was just she and Tayla against Vegeta…  
  
"After I struggled to my feet, I luckily was able to find my sword. While Vegeta, in Oozaru form, was toying with Gracina, Raakon, and Tayla, I hobbled up behind him, just barely able to dodge his swinging tail. He took one gigantic step towards me, and using a portion of what little strength I had left, I rose into the air. His tail came swinging at me, and before I knew it, my hands and arms brought my Sword of Chloe slicing through the air. Then my blade cut off Vegeta's tail with one easy slash. I shuddered, as I backed away, listening to the sound of the large tail falling against the dirt with such a plop!"  
  
"As I hoped, Vegeta eventually shrank back to his normal form. But while he was shrinking, he grabbed my little Tayla by her wrists. Even as he continued to reduce in size, he managed to hold onto my struggling granddaughter. And when he was finished, he STILL held Tayla captive, and then he got the nerve to put his hand to her chest and threaten to send her into the next dimension, meaning killing her, if I came any closer."  
  
"I still came closer, reminding Vegeta that Frieza had ordered the girl to be brought to him alive. But at that point, Vegeta no longer cared whether Tayla lived or not. He said so himself, also adding that Frieza could find another little girl to fight for him. He then started shooting at me with ki blasts he called Big Bangs to keep me at bay, and I could not shoot back because if I hit him, I'd likely hit Tayla as well. It was hard to dodge his attacks, since I was already greatly injured, and I could not use Mirror Shield to deflect them back at him because hitting him would have definitely meant hitting Tayla. I was wearing down fast, just trying to stay alive long enough to save Tayla, and little Tayla kept kicking at Vegeta, but she couldn't reach him."   
  
"But finally, she kicked Vegeta in his face, and Vegeta was forced to release her, and Tayla escaped from him as fast as she could. I had fallen to the ground by then because Vegeta had shot me in my hip. While Tayla was fleeing, Vegeta was preparing what he called his Final Flash attack. It was a stroke of luck for both of us when Tayla stepped in front of me, and using Mirror Shield, she deflected the attack away from us and directly towards Vegeta! There was a tremendous explosion, Vegeta's screams, and a mushroom cloud. Then both Tayla and I fainted."  
  
Matis and Ayala were frowning at this point. Neither one of them said a word, not even to each other, but they both knew that the case of the attack on Chloe was solid. Too many witnesses saying the same thing and backing each other up. And Princess Tayla Chloe still had yet to testify, and her testimony would likely seal Prince Vegeta and Nappa's fates as far as the case on Chloe went. The attorneys' only hopes at this point to disprove the Chloe case was to argue against any evidence being presented later, to cast as much doubt as possible on the Astorians' testimonies, and to try to prove that the Saiyans could have likely come to Chloe on peaceful terms.  
  
Howles then asked Shalila about the events on Calmag, and Shalila corroborated Dirkan's testimony about the Saiyans attacking them and Vegeta capturing Tayla. Shalila explained how she attacked Vegeta before Vegeta left her and battled with Dedron instead. She also told in detail about Tayla's final victorious battle with Vegeta. Howles asked her a few pertinent questions, and then he was done with her.  
  
Matis was more than eager to cross-examine the Superior Gran of Astoria when Oleander asked him. He leapt up brightly and casually sauntered over to Shalila. "Now Superior Gran, about the time you and your family claim that Prince Vegeta and Nappa abducted Tayla when she was seven years old, are you for certain that perhaps Tayla did not go with them willingly?"  
  
"Even if she did," Shalila replied icily, "which she didn't, that still gave no right for Vegeta and Nappa to carry off a child that did not belong to them. If their intentions were good, as you are miserably failing to prove, they would have done all they could to return Tayla back to us."  
  
Matis flinched, just a tad. What other races in the Rosetta Galaxy said about Superior Gran Shalila Chloe was true: that she was a force to be reckoned with-and to be approached with extreme caution. This petite woman was power defined; just the mention of her name was supposedly enough to send a chill down the spines of her enemies. And she seemed to have passed down a portion of her power and strength to each of her descendants; that certainly had been proven earlier.  
  
How could he break her? How could he discredit and cast doubt upon a woman who was respected and revered by many races that were acquainted with the Astorians? A woman that even Frieza's most powerful fighters were allegedly hesitant to approach. A woman who had successfully taken back her home planet from the Saiyan race and had protected it for over seventy years from them and Frieza's minions. A woman that even the RIC seemed to hold in high esteem.   
  
Matis gathered his thoughts for a few moments and took a deep breath. Finally he said coolly, "If my clients did abduct your granddaughter, Superior Gran, then why didn't Tayla try to escape or cry for help? Why did she wait until your family showed up before trying to escape? Did you consider that maybe she had gone with the Saiyans willingly, but feared punishment for associating with them on friendly terms? You do have a fearsome reputation, Superior Gran, from what I've been told, and-"  
  
"Objection!" Howles shouted. "Mr. Squatt is making personal assumptions about Superior Gran Shalila based on hearsay, and these assumptions have no place in this trial."  
  
"I am pointing out, High Councilor, that perhaps Tayla went away with the Saiyans of her own free will and feared her grandmother's wrath, so she lied and said that the Saiyans abducted her to save her own young skin," Matis countered daringly.  
  
If Shalila had been able to destroy with her fierce looks alone, Matis Squatt would have been a pile of ashes right now. The Superior Gran gnashed her teeth and clenched one of her fists; if she had been allowed, she would have treated Matis to her small, but mighty fist.  
Shalila was not alone in her reaction. Tayla, her relatives, and her friends were also furious. An angered Tayla was now counting to a thousand in order to prevent herself from becoming a murderer. Bendros stayed close to Tayla to help keep her calm.  
  
Oleander took a deep breath and declared, "Objection sustained. Mr. Squatt, please do your questioning based on the facts and testimony presented in this case, not on what you may or may not have heard about the witness."  
  
"Very well, High Councilor," Matis said as smoothly as possible. He then turned to Shalila again, deciding to forget about mentioning her reputation for now, but still focusing on the matter of her granddaughter's integrity. "Superior Gran, how much do you trust your granddaughter's word?"  
  
"Tayla has never lied to me," Shalila replied firmly.  
  
"Really? She never once told a fib, not even to cover up for minor infractions?"  
"Not that I know of. As far as I'm concerned, she's always been truthful."  
  
"Has she ever done wrong in her life, Superior Gran?"  
  
"Everyone has made their mistakes, Mr. Squatt," Shalila said edgily. "No one is perfect, not Tayla, not me, and certainly not you."  
  
"No need for insults, Superior Gran," Matis responded calmly. "Mind telling me what mistakes, or even follies perhaps that your granddaughter may have committed?"  
  
"I demand to know what this has to do with what happened on Calmag!" Shalila retorted.  
  
"Calm yourself, Superior Gran. I am just trying to determine just how reliable and honorable a person your granddaughter is, that's all. If she was one to have been deceitful on a regular basis in the past, then surely her word cannot always be trusted."  
  
"She. Has. Not. Been. Deceitful." Shalila said each word in cold, hard little sentences.  
  
"But she's never done anything else wrong in her life, or has she?"  
  
"We've all done wrong things that we're not proud of, Mr. Squatt. Can you honestly say that you have always done right, never making a single mistake or folly yourself?"  
  
"I am not the one on the stand here, Superior Gran. I am the one doing the questioning here. It seems to me that you're avoiding the issue, Superior Gran. Normally when someone does that, it means they are hiding something. Has your granddaughter done something that you're not proud to admit? Something that could possibly undermine her testimony and her truthfulness? Something that you're afraid would help my clients instead of harming them?"  
  
"No, there isn't," Shalila said, in a voice made of icicles.   
  
"How do you and her feel personally about Saiyans, Superior Gran?"  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Objection!" Howles shouted. "Mr. Squatt is not only bringing in nonessential issues, but is harassing the witness as well."  
  
"Possibility of prejudice tainting a testimony is not a nonessential issue, Mr. Squatt," Matis responded unperturbedly. "I am not harassing her, Mr. Norr. I am trying to show that the Astorians' past prejudice of the Saiyans could be influencing their testimonies."  
  
"Objection overruled," Oleander agreed, "but Mr. Squatt, this line of questioning better lead somewhere."  
  
"Of course it will, High Councilor," Matis replied silkily. He turned to Shalila with a triumphant smile upon his face. "Now, Superior Gran, how do you feel personally about Saiyans?"  
  
"It depends on the Saiyan."  
  
"Really? Is there not a law forbidding full-blooded Saiyans to live on your planet?"  
  
"Yes, and-"  
  
"Why was there such a law put in place, Superior Gran?" Matis asked accusingly.  
  
Shalila took a deep breath. She understood what Matis was trying to do: bring out all her old fears and discriminations and make her appear to be prejudiced against all those with Saiyan blood. Several Clan leaders, including Gran Mauria, had suggested to her that perhaps it was time that the law was rescinded, since there was only a handful of pureblooded Saiyans left anywhere. Unfortunately, those few purebloods, such as Vegeta and Nappa, were among Astoria's worst enemies, so the Superior Gran had left the old law on the books. "Because, at that time, all full-blooded Saiyans were our enemies, and they had tried to attack our people and planet in the past. You see, Mr. Squatt, we did at one time, before the Battle of Chloe, try to make peace with the Saiyan race, especially when we found out that the Saiyans were planning to ally with Frieza. Unfortunately, the negotiations fell through, and nothing was resolved between our two races."  
  
"What caused these negotiations to fall through, Superior Gran?"  
  
"Objection!" Howles shouted. "The era before the Battle of Chloe has no real bearing on this case! It is a nonessential issue!"  
  
Oleander thought for a few moments before finally saying, "Overruled. For some odd reason, I'm interested in seeing where this is going."  
  
"Thank you, High Councilor," Matis told her. He then verbally pressed Shalila to continue.  
  
Shalila responded, "We did try to reason with King Vegeta, Prince Vegeta's father, about making a peaceful alliance with our planets. Unfortunately, King Vegeta made some rather unreasonable demands that neither my first husband nor myself were willing to allow him, especially since it would place excessive hardships upon our people."  
  
"And what were these demands?"  
  
"Twenty thousand Astorian brides, the rights to all of Astoria's resources and moons, for Astoria to become subordinate to planet Vegeta, and for all of the Astorians to be subject to the Saiyans forever. King Vegeta had even gone as far as to say that Astoria originally belonged to the Saiyans before we took it back, but my first husband, Bajal, reminded him that Astoria was ours long before it was the Saiyans'."  
  
"I see," Matis replied quietly. He then looked to Oleander. "High Councilor, I request that the last sentence that Superior Gran Shalila said be stricken from the court records, as King Vegeta is no longer alive to verify the Superior Gran's words."  
  
"Request granted," Oleander said quietly. She looked over at the court reporter and ordered him to remove Shalila's last sentence. She also told the other RIC members to disregard that last sentence as well. As the reporter complied, Matis continued, "Superior Gran, is it also true that once the Astorians took back Astoria, you and your first husband, Superior Granden Bajal, ordered all pureblooded Saiyans to leave the planet?"  
  
"Objection!" Howles exclaimed. "That is a nonessential issue!"  
  
"High Councilor, I am trying to prove that prejudice against the Saiyan race in general may have brought the Astorians here today to attack my clients because they believed that their just being Saiyan alone was a threat. I am also trying to prove that my clients could have came to see the Astorians on peaceful terms, but were not given the chance," Matis pointed out.  
  
Oleander frowned heavily, as she contemplated both arguments. She took a deep breath and said, "Objection overruled, but Mr. Squatt, you need to get to your point soon."  
  
"Of course, High Councilor." Matis then looked at Shalila unexpectedly. "Well, Superior Gran?"  
  
"Yes, it is true that all pureblooded Saiyans were forced to leave."  
  
"Did you consider that maybe some of the purebloods would have accepted peace with your people?"  
  
"Actually, Mr. Squatt, that offer was made to them, believe or not. I gave the remaining pureblooded Saiyans on Astoria a ten-day amnesty to come forward and say that they would be willing to live under the new rule and live in peace with Astorians and Sastorians. I sent three representatives to go to the Saiyans and inform of the amnesty; two of those representatives actually volunteered to the task. But sadly, no one stepped forward, so after the amnesty closed, the pureblooded Saiyans were forced to leave. The representatives reported back that no one would agree to it."  
  
"I imagine that didn't make many of the Saiyans too happy, Superior Gran."  
  
"It didn't, but they had their chance, and they refused."  
  
"And yet you allow those Saiyans with Astorian blood to live on your planet, the ones you call Sastorians? Why is that?"  
  
"The Sastorians have always been our friends and allies, and they are of our own blood."  
  
"Are any of your relatives married to, engaged to, or just seeing any Sastorians?"  
  
"Yes. My grandson, Bajal, is married to one named Alora, my great-granddaughter, Jaca, is engaged to one named Kiran, Alora's nephew, and my granddaughter, Tayla, is seeing Bendros, who is also Alora's nephew."  
  
"And you do not object to any of that?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"But if Alora, Bendros, and Kiran were purebloods, would you object then?"  
  
"No, because I know they are good people."  
  
"But the law against purebloods…what about that?"  
  
"If there were pureblooded Saiyans that I believed were on our side, that law would have either never been passed, or rescinded."  
  
"So you always have the final word on every law?"  
  
"Of course. I am Superior Gran."  
  
Matis nodded thoughtfully; he was a bit disappointed in himself. He had been hoping to make the Superior Gran and her family look like a bunch of anti-Saiyan believers who only accepted those with Saiyan blood among them because of their Astorian blood. While he had been able to force the Superior Gran to answer some tough questions, her responses weren't quite what he hoped.  
  
He then steered back to the topic of the events on Chloe and questioned Shalila further, still trying to cast doubt on the credibility of her descendants. Shalila remained consistent with her testimony. Finally, even he knew there wasn't much more he could ask, but he continued trying.  
  
"I find it very hard to believe still, Superior Gran, that a young girl, whether at seven, or even at twelve, could have taken on such supposedly dangerous foes. It almost seems like a myth as to how powerful your Tayla Chloe is. She seems to have stood up against enemies that even an adult of almost any species would have a hard time taking. And you and your family are certain that Tayla was only seven and twelve at those times we've talked about?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Squatt."  
  
"Did she have to train to become that strong, and does she still train?"  
  
"Oh, yes."  
  
"I see. Well, I look forward to meeting her myself personally when it comes time for her to testify." Matis tried to think of any more questions to ask of Shalila, but, as much as he hated to admit it to himself, he could think of none.  
  
He said reluctantly to Oleander, "High Councilor, I have no more questions for the witness."  
  
"Superior Gran, you may step down now," Oleander told Shalila. She then gave a delicate yawn and stated, "Over ten hours we have been in here, perhaps even eleven. I am sure everyone is tired or hungry and would like to go to his or her rooms to retire. Court is dismissed for today. We will all meet tomorrow morning at noon, RIC Intergalactic Time. Everyone is dismissed."  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Thirty minutes later, Howles Norr's office…  
  
Howles's vast office was tastefully decorated in a masculine fashion, with hunter-green wallpaper decorated with thin gold stripes, pine-green carpet, dark, polished desk and chairs and tables. His tufted office chair was upholstered in a somber shade that matched the walls.  
  
He was sitting at his desk, and a small, pink-and-white-and-gold Caline was sitting across from him. She was nervous and tense in her pale mauve caftan and rose sash, and she seemed to be trying to shrink into her clothes as much as possible. Caline had just come out of the infirmary, after it had been determined that her faint was due only to shock. But she still wasn't feeling much better than she had when Oleander Blossom, a girl just her age, had calmly agreed to allow her to be called as a defense witness.  
  
Kekron stood next to her, holding her hand, talking to her in loving tones. Shalila, who was majestically dressed as always, was standing behind her, rubbing her shoulders to calm her. Dirkan, Gracina, Tayla, and Lektron also hovered around Caline.   
  
"Now Howles, are you for certain that there is nothing that you can do to see that Caline is not forced to testify on the Saiyans' behalf?" Shalila asked for the umpteenth time.  
  
"I don't like it anymore than you do, Superior Gran, but all Princess Caline would have to do is tell the truth-"  
  
"Which both Matis and Ayala will try to twist it around to suit themselves and their clients!" Dirkan fumed.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes, but I will do all I can to help Princess Caline when the time comes. A witness testifying for the defense is not always someone who is supporting or befriending the defendants. Princess Caline is being called because Matis Squatt and Ayala Tirstyn believe that her testimony could get the charges concerning the Saiyans' attacks on Calmag dismissed. And unfortunately, as much as it pains me to say this, they could be right."  
  
"WHAT?" everyone exclaimed. Howles hung back and allowed everyone to catch their breaths before he spoke again.   
  
After taking a deep breath, Howles continued, addressing Shalila, "Superior Gran, on Calmag, how exactly did your people find out that the Saiyans and Frieza's other minions were on Calmag with the intentions of conquering it and capturing your granddaughter, Princess Tayla?"  
  
"Tayla brought Caline to us, and Caline told us everything."  
  
"Superior Gran, would you and the others mind, if I were to question Caline?"  
  
"Only if Caline is up to it right now, and I don't know if she is."  
  
"The reason I want to do this, Superior Gran, so that we can practice with her, the way that we did with everyone else. Then when it comes time for Caline to testify, she will be able to more easily tell her version of events."  
  
Shalila looked down at Caline, and Caline anxiously turned her head around and looked up into Shalila's face. She said softly, "Caline, Howles is going to question you. This is to help you. I know that you're nervous, but everything will be all right, I promise you. All you have to do is tell the truth."  
  
"I'm afraid that what I say might make things worse," Caline admitted shakily.  
  
Shalila gave her free hand a loving squeeze. "I know this is going to be hard for you, Caline, but everyone here is behind you. Just tell Mr. Norr as much as you can."  
  
Caline nodded, even though she would have rather not. Howles then looked at Caline and asked her gently, softening his tone to try to soothe her, "Princess Caline, I believe that Mr. Squatt and Miss Tirstyn may try to make it look as if the Astorians and the Calmagians had attacked the Saiyans when they may have come to Calmag in peace. And from what it seems, the Astorians and the Calmagians fought against the Saiyans and Frieza's other minions because you informed them of your husband's conversation with Frieza. So, Princess Caline, I may have to ask you some painful questions, and all I ask is for you to be honest with me, and we'll go from there, okay?"  
  
Caline nodded slowly, reluctantly.  
  
"It's going to be okay, Caline," Kekron assured her. "You're not alone." He gave her hand a squeeze, and Caline gathered what courage she had left to endure the following questions.  
  
"Princess Caline," Howles began, "you say that you learned about the invasion from Frieza's army from a scouter conversation that your now deceased husband, Alberm Dunlop, had with Frieza. Am I correct?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Okay, now I'm going to also ask you of the events that led up to you overhearing that conversation. I am only doing this because it is likely that Mr. Squatt and Miss Tirstyn will do the same thing with you. They may try to prove your state of mind at the time, so you must prepared for that. They are likely going to try to prove that the attack against Prince Vegeta and Nappa may have started because of you reporting hearsay to the Clan of Chloe family and the others. Are you ready?"  
  
"As much as I can really be." Sweat was pearling on Caline's alabaster brow, as she tapped the solid, carpeted floor. Oh, why couldn't floors ever open up and swallow her when she needed them to do so?  
  
"Okay, now my dear, did this conversation take place during the day or the night?"  
  
"At night."  
  
"Alright, now let's begin with three hours before you say that the conversation occurred. I'll need you to tell me of those events leading up to the conversation and afterwards."  
  
"Do I have to tell that much?" Caline asked tearfully. Her whole body was starting to shake violently.  
  
"It was a horrible time for her," Kekron added sternly. "Can't you just start with the conversation and what happened after it, Mr. Norr?"  
  
"I would, Prince Kekron, but Mr. Squatt and Miss Tirstyn wouldn't. I have to handle this now as they would because Princess Caline will eventually be answering to them. She has to be prepared for anything they will try to pull. If she's better prepared, she'll be calmer and braver when they confront her."  
  
"I don't like this at all, Mr. Norr," Caline asserted worriedly.  
  
"I know, Princess Caline, I know. Just tell as much as you can, okay? Remember that you are not the one on trial."  
  
"I'm starting to feel like I am."  
  
"I understand. Just do the best that you can and tell the truth."  
  
Caline took a great gulp of air, as the tears began to form in her clear aqua eyes. Trembling violently, as if she were shivering, she began her story…  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Three years ago, planet Calmag, on the grounds of the Chateau de Tamilieu…  
  
Alberm and Caline had been given a small, but lavish and comfortable guesthouse on the Chateau de Tamilieu grounds for whenever they visited for long periods of time with Caline's family. Caline had long since grown to despise that once-adored little house, because in that cottage, far away from her family's rooms, Alberm would usually try and experiment with his terrified child bride his most favorite, but extremely perverted and vile sex acts that he didn't use on her at home in Rendor. Caline hated all those acts, the degrading role-playing games, the bizarre positions and objects used in Alberm's "fun" sexual experimentations with her.  
  
On that particular evening, the evening that Caline found out about her husband's treachery, she had a pounding headache, which had been induced by stress, and she had vomited several times. Caline had been feeling sick like that off and on since the night that Alberm had first raped her, and her last doctor had concluded that it was caused by her extreme stress. That one male doctor, a kindly soul who was very sympathetic to Caline's fears of Alberm and his treatment towards her, had tried to talk with Alberm about how his maltreatment and domination of his wife were upsetting her to the point of making her sick. He had even gone as far as to suggest to Alberm that perhaps both Alberm and Caline would be better off, if Alberm were to divorce Caline and find a wife closer to his own age, a wife that would be happier with him.   
  
Alberm had adamantly refused, saying that Caline would eventually learn to be happy with him. After that, he had insisted on his own doctor treating Caline, and Caline's previous doctor had been dismissed. That doctor seemed to agree with Alberm's belief that Caline was faking or deliberately inducing her symptoms in order to make Alberm leave her alone.  
  
Caline had been taking a nap on a couch in the small parlor of the cottage. She had been happy when earlier that day, Alberm had announced that he was leaving and would not see her again until the next morning. No, she hadn't been happy, she'd been ecstatic! A whole day and a whole night without her cruel husband! And as soon as Alberm was safely gone, she began to make plans. She would go spend as much time as she could with her new friends, Tayla, Riccan, Veal, Petalia, and Lelina. She could host a tea party for them in one of the castle's lounges. Maybe since Alberm was gone, Caline could even go spend the night with Tayla, as Tayla had invited her to do so before.  
  
But all of Caline's wonderful plans had come to an abrupt halt, as soon as her grueling headache began. Even then, Caline was still determined to carry her wishes out, but then her stomach decided it no longer wanted the small breakfast that she had deposited into it earlier. Even after relieving her stomach, Caline still felt too nauseous and headachy to go anywhere, so she had fallen upon her couch and did not move from there for the rest of the day, except to throw up in the trashcan that she put next to the couch for such a purpose. She finally fell into a light sleep.  
  
Later in the evening, she awoke to find Alberm feeling on her roughly. She cried out, and rapidly, she threw up again into the trashcan, just barely missing her husband.  
  
"I-I thought you wouldn't be back until tomorrow morning," Caline gasped in obvious disappointment.  
  
Alberm had chuckled. "I finished my business much sooner than I expected, but now I need to relax, my dear, if you know what I mean. You sweet mouth below my belly would especially help me to unwind, and I know you understand what I mean."  
  
Caline knew well what her husband meant, too well. She was expected to pleasure Alberm and satisfy his male hunger in the ways that he wanted, in the ways that she hated. She knew that protesting and resisting would stir Alberm's ire, but tonight, she was too ill to even try to accommodate him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Alberm, but I can't; I'm sick, very sick. I have a headache again, and I've been throwing up," she complained in vain.  
  
Unfortunately, Alberm was not sympathetic; he was irate. He yelled at his wife for "faking it", saying that he was tired of her excuses, of her always being sick when he needed her the most. He called her a number of foul names, declaring that he was tired of having a wife who never wanted to make him happy. Caline had rashly retorted that if he was tired of her, why didn't he divorce her then? That remark earned her a hard slap across her face and a violent toss onto her husband's shoulder. Heaving, huffing, and stomping, Alberm had forcibly carried his wife upstairs.  
  
For the next two hours, Alberm viciously forced his wife to comply with every one of his sexual demands, no matter how much she begged to be let out of them. Whenever she protested or refused too much, he would hit or beat her, tearing at her clothes, battering her tender flesh.   
  
When Alberm was finally satiated, he finally let Caline go and told her to go clean herself up and "puke her guts out", if she had to. A bruised, broken Caline made it to the bathroom, but used what remaining strength she had to throw up excessively. As she cried, she vomited and vomited until she could do so no more, and then she collapsed to the floor in more tears, sobbing until she fell into a light sleep. Later, she couldn't remember how long she had slept.  
  
She awoke to the sound of a soft beep. A couple of minutes later, she heard Alberm talking in his bed, but it wasn't to her. She slithered backwards on the cold tile floor to the door of the bathroom. The door was cracked open, and she could see Alberm sitting on the edge of the bed, talking on a strange communicator device that she didn't recognize then was a scouter. Listlessly, she listened to Alberm's conversation, trying to distract herself from her excruciating pain and illness. She heard another voice responding to Alberm, but she did not recognize to whom the voice belonged.  
  
"Yes, Lord Frieza, I have been staying as close to Princess Tayla as I can. I did run into Prince Ridikar though, and he made a rather interesting announcement, saying that he and Princess Tayla were engaged. I didn't take it seriously because I figured that Superior Gran Shalila would never have allowed it, and I disregarded his words, at least until Prince Amitar or King Kitchator declared such an impending union. But anyway, sire, where your Top and Mid Elite officers now?"  
  
Frieza's voice could be heard aloud. "They are currently a hundred or two miles outside of Magan, as far as I know. They've been ravishing some cities and have supposedly wiped out at least twenty thousand people so far. I also have a party of soldiers who, thanks to Commander Zarbon and Commander Jaden's clever plan, have allowed themselves to be arrested by the CRP, and the CRP will bring them right into Magan! Commander Jaden has informed me that this is how they will capture Princess Tayla, and I fully approved. Within a week, thanks to all my soldiers, almost all of the people on Calmag will be destroyed, except of course for you, and your mate, and perhaps a few that I choose to spare. Oh, and of course Princess Tayla."  
  
Caline clamped her mouth shut hard to keep her screams of terror and shock in. She forced herself to continue listening, as Alberm replied, "Lord Frieza, are you still planning to have your soldiers capture Princess Tayla and bring her to you?"  
  
"Of course, Alberm! My men and women will destroy almost all life on Calmag and capture Princess Tayla to be trained as a powerful fighter for my army. And of course, Tayla's family will be completely eliminated; at last Shalila Chloe and her ilk will fall to their deaths, as they richly deserve! Well, I have a dinner to eat, Alberm, so we'll keep each other posted. Get some rest."  
  
"I will, Lord Frieza, thank you." And after that Alberm and Frieza had cut off communication.  
  
Caline pretended to be asleep in the bathroom, in case Alberm should come to her. Alberm didn't; instead he lay back down and turned on his side away from the bathroom. After ten tense minutes, his loud snores reverberated throughout the bedroom, and Caline knew then that Alberm was fully asleep. She then dragged herself to her feet and crept out of the bathroom, tiptoeing past her snoozing husband. She thanked the East Kai once she had made it out of the bedroom. It was almost morning.  
  
The dawn had arrived by the time Caline had made her way to her family home. She made it as far as the courtyard, but then she felt faint and weak again, and so she fainted once more. She awoke briefly, only to fall halfway asleep, and her mind unkindly replayed the events of the night before. Caline tried desperately to wake up, but she couldn't for a few minutes, and when she did awaken, she released a piercing scream that no one heard. She then fell to sobbing again, at first loudly and heartbreakingly, but then quieting down to muffled, pained sounds.  
  
Weeping, she lay there, abused, bloody, and broken, with torn clothes and tangled hair. And then Tayla came along and found her, much to her everlasting thankfulness. Tayla questioned her, saying only Alberm's name, and Caline found herself crying her heart out to her new friend. Tayla cleaned Caline up, comforted her, treated her wounds, and gave her a new caftan and sash to wear. Afterwards, Caline was calm enough to tell Tayla about Frieza's plans, but then both Alberm and Reccor showed up. Tayla and Alberm got into a major physical fight about what happened to Caline, with Tayla conquering him. She also arrested Reccor, because like Alberm, Reccor was a spy for Frieza.  
  
After Shalila, Gorna, and Gracina came along and took over, Gracina and Gorna took Caline straight to King Kitchator where Caline repeated the story she had told Tayla and her family. Everyone she had told believed her, much to her amazement…  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Present time…  
  
Caline wiped away the last of her tears with her handkerchief, and everyone else was silent. Some had their outrage at what Alberm had done to Caline renewed, while others simply consoled her the best that they could. Caline looked up at Howles's face, and to her surprise, she saw him dabbing at his eyes with a tissue. The prosecutor loudly blew his nose, and a tear escaped one of his large doglike eyes before he could prevent it.  
  
Five minutes passed before anyone spoke again, giving Howles ample time to prepare his next words. He took a deep breath and began again quietly, "I am sorry, Princess Caline, for what has happened to you. I am also sorry that you were forced to have to bring this up again. You were, and still are, a brave young lady. I know it wasn't easy for you to speak of these things."  
  
"Thank you," Caline whispered. "But how much of that will I have to tell in court? And what are the chances are that the RIC will believe me?"  
  
Howles was calmer now, so he could be objective once more. "I believe the RIC wouldn't doubt you for a moment, Princess Caline, and they'd be sure to sympathize with you. Even Mr. Squatt and Miss Tirstyn likely would understand. Unfortunately, the defense would try to make it appear as if you didn't hear the conversation correctly in your weakened emotional state. In fact, they could even go as far as to try to make it sound like that you may have lied about your deceased husband's involvement with Frieza as a way to get back at him-"  
  
"Caline wouldn't lie!" Kekron hissed. "Any fool could see she was telling the truth!"  
  
Howles replied patiently, "Your loyalty to her is admirable, Prince Kekron, but I am trying to think of the worst-case scenarios. Right now, I have to think about how the defense team will approach this; in other words, I have to think like them. It's very likely that they are going to make it seem that the Astorians and the Calmagians attacked Frieza's forces based on rumors, based on hearsay, from one little girl. And what further complicates things is that Alberm Dunlop is no longer alive, so he cannot tell his side of things, so we have no way really of proving that Princess Caline is telling the truth, no solid or tangible way of proving it. Mr. Squatt and Miss Tirstyn could argue successfully that the Astorians and the Calmagians had no real cause to attack the Saiyans or the other minions of Frieza in the first place. After all, from what I know of the War on Calmag, both the Astorians and the Calmagians attacked Frieza's soldiers head-on without making an attempt to reason with them."  
  
"And then the defense could argue that when the Saiyans were attacked, they fought back mercilessly in self-defense. Even RIC recognizes the rights of anyone to protect themselves against those who would deliberately try to hurt them. The defense could argue that the Saiyans may have come to Calmag in peace and were brutally mistreated."  
  
Shalila snorted at this, but said, "And what about Frieza's other soldiers?"  
  
"The defense would likely request that any remarks made about Frieza's other soldiers should be stricken from the record. I am surprised they did not request that during the times when the two other pureblooded Saiyans, Raditz and Princess Journa were mentioned. It is what I would do in their places, since the activities of what Frieza's other minions did have no real place in the case against Prince Vegeta and Nappa. The defense could also argue that Prince Vegeta and Nappa may not have come to Calmag to do anything for Frieza at all, and since there's little tangible proof that they did come to do Frieza's dirty work, that argument could work. They could also argue that the Saiyans did not know of the Astorians' presence on Calmag, and that could also work. All we could positively prove was that the Saiyans were on Calmag, but we cannot prove, except through eyewitness accounts, that the Saiyans had actually approached the Astorians and the Calmagians to harm them. We'd be lucky, if we could prove, that they actually fought against and killed others."  
  
"You see, everyone, the Astorians and the Calmagians just assumed that Prince Vegeta and Nappa were in league with those of Frieza's minions invading Calmag. Princess Caline did not mention anything concerning their involvement at all. So in other words, an effective argument could state that since Princess Caline had not told of Prince Vegeta and Nappa's involvement in the raiding of Calmag, so therefore there would have been no legal or moral justification for either the Astorians or the Calmagians to attack the two Saiyans in the first place. The two races attacked them based on a rumor that didn't even mention them."  
  
Howles took a deep breath and added, "So to sum things up, other than the eyewitness testimony and the evidence showing that Vegeta and Nappa were on Calmag, there is no real proof that the Saiyans had came to Calmag to specifically attack the Calmagians or the Astorians. The defense would demand proof of those things, and sadly, the prosecution really has none. So in other words, the charges on Calmag could be dismissed because the war there basically started because of hearsay."   
  
"And Princess Caline, to the best of my knowledge, has not witnessed anything that Prince Vegeta and Nappa have done, so she cannot really say anything that would cast further guilt on them. In other words, in the eyes of the defense, she would make a perfect witness for them. And, as much as I hate to say it, I would have to agree with their reasoning, no matter how much I didn't like it."  
  
"So in other words, the defense lawyers could get Prince Vegeta and Nappa cleared of all the charges concerning their actions on Calmag with the help of Caline's testimony," Dirkan surmised.  
  
"Exactly, Superior Granden, exactly."  
  
"Then there must be some way to keep her off the stand, isn't there?" Gracina asked worriedly.  
  
"Yes," Caline added. "I don't want to testify, if it's going to make things worse."  
  
"I'm afraid, Princess Caline, that you don't have a choice about that; I am sorry," Howles told her kindly. "Once the High Councilor gives permission for a witness to be subpoenaed, that witness must testify, no matter what, unless he or she is mentally incapacitated, very physically ill, or lives too far away in the universe. And I'm afraid that you don't fall under any of those categories."  
  
"I…see," Caline whispered. "…I think." Her neck seemed unable to support her head, and her eyes fell downcast.  
  
Shalila smoothed Caline's pale hair. "My dear, it will be okay, I promise."  
  
Gracina added, "Sweetheart, you're not on trial; all you have to do is tell the truth. We'll be proud of you and love you, no matter what happens."  
  
"I love you, Caline," Kekron told her gently. "I'll be here for you, no matter what."  
  
Tayla took her hand and said, "You're not alone in this, Caline; remember, we're all fighting this with you."  
  
Lektron and Dirkan also spoke words of consolation to Caline, but Howles Norr remained silent, wondering how he was going to get her-and her family-through the rest of this trial.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
9PM, RIC Intergalactic Time, Intergalacticpol Station #5777, Blogg and Naykiar's bedroom…  
  
Naykiar wondered where Caline was now. He had tried to find her after the trial, but her new family seemed to have swept her away among the crowd. The last time he had been able to learn any more about her was when he found out she had seen Howles Norr. Naykiar hadn't returned to the courtroom after the recess since he had been called back to the Intergalacticpol station, which had been an hour-long trip. He only had to make a brief report on the welfare of the three found sex slaves that he, Blogg, and Ambrosia had rescued, and then he had finally been allowed to go back on his vacation once and for all. Once he had finally returned, it was nighttime according to RIC Intergalactic Time, the official time for Intergalacticpol officers, and he had decided to retire early, to check on Caline in the morning.  
  
He and Blogg normally shared a room, but Blogg, who was not on vacation, had been called away earlier that morning to Grain, so Naykiar was sleeping in their room alone tonight. The handsome youth slipped between the thick cotton sheets and blankets and fell asleep quickly. The only light in the room was the small dim lamp on the nightstand.  
  
He awoke slowly to find a tall, slender woman besides him with the short blond hair and black jewel eyes. Monique. His dream woman of Gemstarian descent. Monique was cuddling against him timidly, resting her head against his chest. Monique wore a modest, soft, powder blue nightgown that had frills on the collar and the cuffs.  
  
"Monique," he whispered. "What are you doing in here?"  
  
"I was scared," Monique whimpered. "I had a bad dream about what those horrible men did to me back on Algor, and Boni and Denia were sound asleep by then, so I came to your room, hoping that you were still awake. But you were asleep too, and so I just laid down here for a bit, hoping to get some comfort from just being near you. I am sorry, Naykiar; I'll go back to my room now." Monique started to stand up, but Naykiar caught her arm.  
  
"No, it's okay, if you want to stay, really," he assured her. "But if you wish to go back, I'll let you go."  
  
"I'd-I'd rather stay here for a while, if it's okay with you," Monique said nervously. She then looked towards Naykiar with pleading, desperate eyes. "Naykiar, would you hold me for a while, please? I'd feel so much safer in your arms."  
  
"Sure-sure," Naykiar told her, and he gently took her into his arms. Monique embraced him lovingly and rested against him.  
  
"You saved our lives, Naykiar," Monique whispered again. "I will always be grateful to you for that."  
  
"It's okay," Naykiar told her. "I was glad that I could help, and that we met."  
  
"May I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Do you have a girlfriend or special someone in your life?"  
  
Naykiar smiled shyly. "Not at this moment. Why?"  
  
"Well," Monique said nervously. "I know that this is sudden, but I-I already like you, Naykiar. You're the first man that I feel that I've been able to trust in a long time. I know that confessing this may drive you away from me, but I really do care about you. In fact, I think I might even be falling in love with you."  
  
Naykiar was stunned, and he fell back for just a few moments. Monique then grew alarmed. "Oh, Naykiar, I am so sorry. Please don't hold this against me, please-"  
  
He recovered quickly, and he put a finger to her lips. "Monique, it's okay, really. I-I have to admit that I'm falling for you too. Strange, isn't it, in such a short time that you and I have known each other? I care so much for you, Monique; I have for a while."  
  
"I am so glad," Monique replied hopefully. "I have feared for a while that someone as fine and noble as you could never care for someone as used and dirty as me."  
  
"Monique, don't ever think those things about yourself!" Naykiar exclaimed. "What happened to you on Algor was not your fault! You were forced into that life! Those men who hurt you are the ones who are used and dirty, not you! You're kind and gentle and sweet, yet you're so strong and brave. You've been through so much, and yet you can still care, still love. And you have me on your side now, so you're not alone, not anymore."  
  
"Thank you, Naykiar," Monique whispered, cuddling closer to him. "I have wished for you to care for me in that way. I have wished for so many things, and there's one other wish that…oh, never mind; it'd be too soon and too out of reach for that wish to ever come true."   
  
"Why don't you tell me," Naykiar suggested softly, "and maybe we can find a way, if it's possible."  
  
Monique sighed. "I would love to, Naykiar, but I am afraid that it…would make things rather awkward between us."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It just would."  
  
"Tell me anyway," Naykiar encouraged her. "I won't hold anything against you, I promise."  
  
"Okay," Monique replied worriedly, as she leaned over and whispered her wish into Naykiar's ear. Naykiar blushed heavily and chuckled nervously.  
  
"Are you sure that you're ready for that, Monique? I don't want to take advantage of you. You're way too important to me now, for me to do that to you."  
  
"I wouldn't consider it taking advantage of me. I would be honored. I would feel so much better about myself, about the two of us, but if you don't wish to, I'll understand. I just want to know what it would be like…for me to be made love to, not forced upon."  
  
"I would like to help you with that, Monique, but I…well, I don't have any protection with me, and I wouldn't want to risk impregnating you-"  
  
Monique put a finger to his lips. "Don't worry," she whispered. "I obtained birth-control pills when I first went for my medical check-up here, mainly to protect myself, if I was ever attacked by another man, but I believe now that I'm in good hands. It's safe, and I've been given a clean bill of health. Thankfully, the officials on Algor insist on protection being used in their brothels."  
  
"It seems so soon though, Monique, and I…well, I've never made love with any woman before…"  
  
Monique put her finger to his lips. "It's alright; in a way, this would be my first time too, giving myself to a man of my own free will."  
  
"I just don't want to hurt you, Monique," Naykiar said in a final protest.  
  
"You wouldn't, and I'm not afraid, Naykiar. I trust you. I know that you wouldn't do anything to hurt me."  
  
Naykiar smiled ruefully, as he pulled her into his embrace. "I'll do the best I can to make you happy then; I just want to make things good for you, Monique."  
  
"And I wish to do the same with you," Monique whispered softly, before wrapping her arms around Naykiar and kissing him firmly on his lips. Naykiar kissed her back lovingly, caring for her, wanting to please her. He then kissed her neck and gently stroked her torso, as Monique slowly, delightedly, responded to him…  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Midnight, RIC Intergalactic Time…  
  
"Sorry to have to wake you up, but are our plans for this afternoon set and full-proof?"  
  
"Yes, Councilor Mango, they are."  
  
"Good. So Prince Vegeta and Nappa should die today, right, thanks to our two little robotic mosquito friends?"  
  
"Yes, sir! I can easily release them into the courtroom, so no one will ever know that it was me who freed them. Prince Vegeta and Nappa should be poisoned within twenty minutes of the mosquitoes being released. And, hopefully, in less than an hour, they will be dead."  
  
"Good. They will deserve what they get. And RIC, the witnesses, and everyone else will be spared further trouble from those two monkeys. Finally, real justice will be served."  
  
"Yes, it will be, Councilor Mango. Believe me, I know how you feel about Saiyans. They attacked my comrades and me three years ago. That monkey bastard, Prince Vegeta, killed my older brother, my best friend, in cold blood! I'll always hate him for that! Why should those two bastards get this big, fair trial, and possibly a second chance, when my brother lies dead in his grave? My brother was worth a hundred Vegetas! And Nappa! I hope he dies too! He killed three of my best friends in our army!"  
  
"I know, I know. Believe me, once you carry out our plans, your friends and brother will be properly avenged. Hopefully their deaths will bring peace to you, your family, and your people."  
  
"I hope so, Councilor Mango, I do. Don't worry, I'll see those two are destroyed, though I wish I could kill them the same way they did my brother and friends."  
  
"I understand that, but we have to be discreet about eradicating them. We can't afford to get caught, so we must stick to the plan. Trust me, Prince Vegeta and Nappa will suffer before they die. The symptoms of relliknayias poisoning are very painful just before death. I know destroying them won't bring back those you love, but at least they will be avenged."  
  
"Yes, they will, and maybe my family and I can finally get some closure and peace."  
  
"You all will. I wish you the best of luck. Remember, even if no one else, but us knows, you will be a hero. You will be a hero for what you are about to do. You will be striking a blow for all those the Saiyans harmed or killed, even if no one but you and I know it."  
  
"Thank you, Councilor Mango. And thank you for giving me this opportunity for revenge. I won't fail, I promise."  
  
"I know that you won't. Again, good luck." 


	31. Matters Of Life And Death

Chapter Thirty: Matters Of Life And Death  
  
1AM, RIC Intergalactic Time, Intergalacticpol Station, #5777, Ruli's room…  
  
Ruli was extremely frustrated. Commander Zarbon was going to have her head on a spike! She had not been able to break into the Intergalacticpol labs to tamper with any of the evidence; she could not crack the code of the electronic locks on the door, and there was always a guard or two in front of the heavy doors to prevent any intruders such as Ruli from gaining access. And Ruli, not being a scientist or lab technician, had no real reason in Intergalacticpol's eyes for entering the labs freely.  
  
And now she found out that the evidence had been transported to the RIC station on Thresh. Wonderful! Zarbon was just going to love that! And he'd be even more thrilled to learn that the incriminating evidence would be presented today.  
  
Ruli wondered if today would now be a good time to start planning her funeral-what Frieza and his Top Elites would permit anyway.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
2AM RIC Intergalactic Time, Intergalacticpol Station #5777, the Top Elite Officers room…  
  
Jaden had barely slept; she was exhausted, but she couldn't gain any rest. She couldn't help but worry when Mango's assassin would make his or her move to assassinate Vegeta and Nappa. She had spent the last few hours trying to figure out who among the spectators, witnesses, and court officials would have the gall to try to kill two criminals so closely watched by RIC. Could it be an Astorian? A Calmagian? An Intergalacticpol officer, or an RIC employee? It frustrated the Rybanese warrior to no end, when she couldn't pick up any more information from Mango.  
  
She had just returned from the Intergalacticpol station after visiting Vegeta and Nappa a second time. She had kept her ladybug disguise until she had flown into the Saiyans' cell. She didn't hesitate to warn the Saiyans what was coming, but she also told them not to tell their lawyers, in case either of the attorneys could be the one involved. Vegeta had brashly assured Jaden that no one would kill him or Nappa, even if he and Nappa were collared, but Jaden could tell that the Saiyan prince was more worried than he let on.  
  
"Trust no one, not even your lawyers," Jaden had said in one final warning before she left.  
  
The now sleeping Zarbon had been concerned as well, but more for the fact that Frieza would be furious if the Saiyans were killed, than for the safety of Vegeta and Nappa.   
  
Unfortunately, there was little Zarbon could do on his own, and he knew it; he could not shape-shift and move about easily like Jaden could, so the Rybanese Top Elite officer knew that keeping Vegeta and Nappa alive at this point was going to be largely her responsibility. Zarbon and Diamonique, who had not yet been informed, could do nothing without a possible suspect, and right now, Jaden had no one except for the instigator, Mango.  
  
The thought of Diamonique then made Jaden realize finally that her Gemstarian colleague was missing. Where in the hell was she? She should have been in bed by now! Jaden cared little for Diamonique personally, but Diamonique was still a fellow warrior for Frieza and anything that had delayed her from returning could pose a threat to Jaden and Zarbon as well.   
  
Jaden growled deep within her throat. That Gemstarian wench better have a good excuse for not being in bed right now! If Diamonique didn't return in another hour, Jaden would leave to go find her. She sat up in bed and crossed her arms agitatedly. Jaden turned on the lamp next to her on the nightstand and continued to impatiently wait.  
  
She didn't have to wait much longer, for at that moment, the sliding door arose, and a joyous, satisfied Diamonique strolled into the bedroom casually, like a pleased, well-fed cat. She seemed to be floating, as she danced and whirled gleefully with a triumphant smile on her beautiful face. Her silver-blue pageboy was mussed, her coal gem eyes were shining, and there was a noticeable dark bruise on her shapely neck. She was wearing only her nightgown given to her by Intergalacticpol officials, but she was parading about, as if she were dressed in a magnificent ball gown with a velvet cloak on her back and a crown upon her head. For indeed Diamonique was carrying herself like a queen.  
  
She was too lost in her own thoughts and satisfaction to notice the deadly glare that Jaden was casting upon her. She smiled dreamily, as she leaned against the wall, snuggling up to it rapturously in the same way that she had done to Naykiar just an hour ago. The Calmagian boy had been satisfying for a virgin, and Diamonique had enjoyed the way he responded to her tender initiation of him into manhood. He had pleased her well, and Diamonique vowed to couple with him again soon.  
  
She was so enraptured with herself at the moment, that it took her a few seconds to respond when Jaden suddenly seized her arm and yanked it, sinking her fingertips into Diamonique's soft flesh.   
  
"Where in the hell have you been?" Jaden hissed, baring her sharp alligator-like teeth. The pupils of her yellow eyes were narrowed, and she was breathing angrily, sure signs that she was about to explode.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Jaden," Diamonique replied smilingly in a silky lilt. "It's none of your concern really. It's something for me to know and for no one else to ever find out."  
  
But then Jaden smelled a pungent, tangible odor on Diamonique, a smell she knew well, even if her own sexual experiences were extremely limited. She pulled Diamonique closer to him and snarled, "I smell sex on you! Who in the hell did you spread your legs for this time?" She gripped the younger woman's arm tighter.  
  
Diamonique laughed merrily; in her contentment, she barely felt the pain of Jaden gripping her arm. "Oh, Jaden, relax! It was Naykiar, all right? I just had the most wondrous time with that handsome boy! He was a virgin, but he satisfied me better than more experienced men have had in a while! Perhaps, if you were to try out young men, like I do, you'd be a lot happier! Oh, Jaden, you have no clue as to how much Naykiar satisfied me in his bed! Why I just might pay him a second visit-"  
  
"THWAP!" The sound of Jaden's hardened, leathered hand slapping against Diamonique's face sent the Gemstarian warrior reeling towards the wall. Before she could recover and fight back, Jaden seized her neck and slammed her against that same wall.  
  
"You stupid slut!" Jaden roared into Diamonique's face. "You just couldn't keep your legs closed any longer, could you? Do you realize what you've done? What if you've exposed yourself? And how in the hell is Naykiar still alive after your session with him? If you sank your nails into him, you know that he'll die soon, right, thanks to the poison in your nails?" Jaden noticed that Diamonique was shaking in fear, huddling into the wall to avoid any more of Jaden's wrath.  
  
With terrified tears running down her face, Diamonique stuttered, "Nay-Naykiar was immunized to Gemstarian poison as part of his inoculations when he-he entered the In-Intergalacticpol program. It's the s-same for everyone. You and I knew about that for years, J-Jaden! What was wrong with my sleeping with him?"  
  
Jaden growled, "Your face is on wanted posters, don't you realize that? What if your wig had fallen off? What if Naykiar had recognized who you truly were? What would you have done then, you little tramp? Killed him? That would have definitely exposed us! And if this Naykiar starts wanting to get closer to you, then the chances are he could stumble across us in our true forms, overhear a conversation, anything like those! For the rest of this trip, you WILL keep your legs closed, if you have to glue your inner thighs together, do you understand me?"  
  
"You can't control my sex life, Jaden!" Diamonique hissed, recovering her spirit.   
  
"What is going on?" a sleepy Zarbon asked grumpily. He rubbed his eyes and looked impatiently at the two women.  
  
As calmly as possible, Jaden briefly informed Zarbon about Diamonique's recent activities. Zarbon's fury at what he considered to be Diamonique's stupidity woke him fully.  
  
He told Diamonique in a cold voice, "You, young lady, will stay away from Naykiar, or any other male you consider attractive for the ENTIRE duration of our mission, do you understand me? We're not getting caught before we're ready because you have to go chasing every young stud around here! You can control your urges until we get back to Frieza. You're worse than some of the young male soldiers that go on missions; I've known even them to be more selective and discreet. Now get to bed, and I don't want to hear another word of your dalliances with anyone on Grain or Thresh, do I make myself clear?"  
  
"As a starry night," Diamonique promised sweetly.   
  
"You will promise me that neither I or Jaden will hear or learn of any more of your sexual escapades until after this mission is complete," Zarbon added.  
  
"I can definitely promise you two that," Diamonique assured both of them confidently. "Now, if you don't mind, may I at least take a bath?"  
  
"Go ahead," Jaden told her coolly. "After all we don't need to smell the stink of your recent adventure all the next day."  
  
Diamonique gave Jaden an ugly look, as she moved away from her quickly. She gathered what toiletries and towels she needed for a long bath, and she disappeared into the bathroom.   
  
As Jaden crawled back into her own bed, she said to Zarbon, as Diamonique ran the water for her bath, "She's going to get us caught. Even Dodoria would have had better sense and better discretion."  
  
Zarbon sighed heavily, "Jaden, I don't like her being on this mission anymore than you do, but unfortunately, she may just come in handy when we need her."  
  
"And Frieza may just come in handy when we want free one-way tickets to the next dimension," Jaden grumbled. "And to think, I could have been soaking up the sun on Cristabel-Centauri at this time!"  
  
Zarbon chuckled. "Well, you can blame Vegeta and Nappa for ruining those plans; after all they did get captured. Don't worry, Jaden, once we get back to Frieza, I'll see you'll get to have that vacation."  
  
"I would appreciate it, Zarbon, thank you. But if Diamonique does anything else to screw up our plans, I'm going to slice her into shreds!"  
  
Zarbon said with a wry grin, "Temper, temper, don't lose your control. Now get some sleep, and Jaden…try to hold off from physically attacking Diamonique, promise?"  
  
Jaden huffed, "I don't make promises that I'm not a hundred percent sure that I can keep. I'll just promise not to kill her, and that's only if she doesn't get us caught."  
  
"Fair enough," Zarbon said easily. "Good night."  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Diamonique was soaking in the bathtub. It had taken her a few minutes to calm down after looking in the mirror and seeing the nasty blue-and-purple bruise that was forming on her face. How dare Jaden slap her like she did! Curse that Jaden! Who did she think she was? Just because Jaden couldn't get a man to go to bed with her didn't mean that she had the right to strike out at those who did!  
  
Diamonique touched the large bruise tenderly, wondering if her makeup would be enough to conceal it, so that no one would ask questions. If this bruise did anything to make her look less attractive to Naykiar and Vegeta, and they rejected her because of it…Jaden would pay, whether she was one of Frieza's favorites or not! Just because that Rybanese bully was considerably stronger than Diamonique, that didn't give her the right to push her around, as if Diamonique were a mere slave!  
  
But once she started soaking in the tub, she forgot her anger at Jaden for now, and concentrated on pleasanter thoughts…wondrous, sensual dreams of Naykiar and Vegeta. She thought about her last words to Jaden and Zarbon, and a smile finally crept onto her battered face. She would keep her promise to Jaden and Zarbon; she continued to smile, as she realized that it was a promise that she could keep.  
  
She chuckled softly to herself. Oh, yes, Jaden and Zarbon would not hear any more of her sexual conquests while on this mission…because she had no intention of telling them, or allowing herself to be exposed the next time she had her fun with Naykiar or any other handsome fellow she came across.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
5AM, RIC Intergalactic Time…  
  
"So, you have any ideas who could be trying to kill us off?" Nappa asked of Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta yawned, as he looked down at Nappa from the top bunk. He was just now getting sleepy, but wake-up time was in only two hours. He and Nappa had barely slept all night after Jaden's grim news about Councilor Mango's plans to have them assassinated. If it hadn't been for Jaden's warning about their lawyers, Vegeta would have confided in Matis Squatt or Ayala Tirstyn. Even if Vegeta had revealed the source of his information to them, Matis and Ayala would have kept it a secret; lawyer-client privilege would have prevented the two attorneys from exposing Jaden and the other two Top Elite officers, if Vegeta were to divulge to them. But he could see Jaden's point: how were he and Nappa to know that one or both lawyers weren't secretly involved in plotting their demise?  
  
Jaden had also warned him and Nappa not to eat any of the food that Intergalacticpol prison guards gave them, just in case the food was poisoned. She promised them that she would smuggle them some food the next time they were back in their cells, but until she could do that, not to eat a bite.  
  
"Not yet, unfortunately. I've thought of everyone from the Astorians, our lawyers, the Calmagians, Intergalacticpol officers…but I can't narrow it down to one or two people!" Vegeta huffed, frustrated. "And we can't eat any food given to us by Intergalacticpol…and I'm starving!"  
  
"So am I," Nappa agreed. "We're Saiyans though, Vegeta; it's very unlikely any poison in food could kill us."  
  
"True, Nappa, but we can't disregard that possibility. We'll have to wait until Jaden can get to us again…until then, we can't consume a crumb."  
  
"That's all we've been doing is waiting!" Nappa hissed. "We're rotting away in here!"  
Vegeta sighed. He was as upset as Nappa, but right now, food had to be the least of their concerns. Who in the hell was trying to kill him and Nappa?  
  
Everyone was a suspect, and no one was above suspicion. Vegeta could have lived with the possibility of an assassination attempt, but not knowing who was involved besides Councilor Mango was almost murder in itself.   
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
7AM, RIC Intergalactic Time…  
  
Jaden the ladybug yawned drowsily, even though it was unusual for ladybugs to yawn. She was hiding behind an electronic alarm clock on the edge of Mango's polished, wooden nightstand. The sleeping giant had just awakened, after Jaden had surreptitiously watched him for the past hour. Normally anywhere between five and six hours of sleep was enough for someone who was Rybanese, but Jaden wasn't even certain that she slept for two. She was struggling to stay awake, as she watched Mango sleepily reach for his communicator and press a few buttons.  
  
After exchanging good mornings and a few words of banter with his contact, Mango's deep voice became serious. "Everything still okay?"  
  
"Yes, Councilor Mango. When would you like me to release the robot mosquitoes, M1 and M2?"  
  
"After Prince Vegeta and Nappa return to the courtroom after the first recess High Councilor Blossom orders. Remember, you must get within thirty feet of them, for the mosquitoes to attack them directly. The mosquitoes, of course, will self-destruct after 'biting' their victims, and their poison should exterminate the victims within less than an hour; thirty minutes, if we're lucky. Relliknayias poison works fast. Be careful that no one sees you."  
  
"I will, Councilor, I promise. Remember, like you said, the mosquitoes will circle around for a couple of minutes before attacking, therefore throwing anyone who sees the insects off my trail. The Saiyans will be felled before anyone can actually get them medical help in time."  
  
"Good. Be careful, and good luck."  
  
"I will, thank you." And then Mango and his mysterious assassin cut off communication.   
  
Jaden, in her insect form, became tense. At least, now the assassin had a voice, but she still couldn't determine who it was. The voice had been muffled, as to make it impossible to determine whether the assassin was male or female.   
  
But she now knew of the mosquitoes. Relliknayias poisoning! How low could people get? Even Frieza didn't allow the use of relliknayias in his army! She had to get to the RIC courtroom fast and hunt down the assassin before it was too late!   
  
A housefly then flew past Mango, and he quickly picked up the thin book that he had been reading and swatted at it furiously. Surprisingly enough, he hated living insects of any kind, no matter how beautiful or harmless many of them could be; he only liked the robotic and electronic ones that his fellow Tsurfins, and also the Calmagians, made on a regular basis. Obsessively he continued to battle the fly with his book until the fly got the message and fled as fast as it could.  
  
"Cursed insects!" Mango growled. "I hate pests! Don't understand why those annoying creatures had to exist in the first place! Flies, butterflies, locusts…I hate all of them! And there aren't enough pesticides around to kill them all! Cursed little bastards! The next insect I find…oh, it will be sorry! If I had my way, all of those nuisances would be dead this second!" Reluctantly, he put down his book, determined to destroy the tiny enemy later.   
  
"I could use a drink," he huffed, with his mouth watering.  
  
Jaden was about to fly away when Mango reached over for the glass of water that he put on the nightstand last night. He also searched for his reading spectacles, but he could not find them, for in his sleep, he had accidentally knocked them behind the nightstand. He looked down behind the nightstand and saw that his spectacles had fallen next to the paper glue trap behind the nightstand, the glue trap that was meant to catch insect pests of any kind. Cautiously, he reached down to pick up his reading glasses, and it was then he spotted Jaden out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Jaden tried to remain as still as possible, in hopes of escaping his notice, but it was too late. Mango growled when he saw her; the fact she looked like a ladybug did nothing to bring about his mercy. Forgetting about his glasses for now, he quickly seized the glue trap by its non-sticky edge off of the floor and waved it towards the ladybug like a weapon.  
  
Jaden knew then she had to get out of there. Hastily, she flew into the air, as Mango swatted at her with the flapping glue trap. A terrified Jaden flew away as fast as she could from Mango, but Mango jumped off of the bed and chased after her with the glue trap.  
  
He wouldn't leave her alone for anything! Jaden knew she was going to have to transform into her natural shape then and there to protect herself. But before she had the chance to morph back into her normal shape, Mango increased his speed and slapped Jaden in her back with the glue trap!  
  
Jaden, sinking into the sticky, deadly glue, struggled to change her shape to escape, but the glue forbade her from moving too much without getting herself stuck further. She was now coated in the gooey substance, and if she moved any more, she would either drown or be suffocated by the glue covering her ladybug body.  
  
"I got you! I got you!" Mango crowed like a bad little boy. "Well, guess what, you little pest? I'm going to let you die a slow, agonizing death, yes, I am!" And triumphantly he threw the glue trap and Jaden the ladybug back behind the nightstand, so that the glue trap could continue to lay in wait for more insects.  
  
He shook his fist at the unseen housefly, which was secretly hiding in a corner. "See that, fly! That's what's going to happen to you, if you bother me again! Haha! Well, insects, I'm going to have myself a good meal! Hey, ladybuggie, hope you like glue for brunch 'cause that's the last meal you'll ever have." And with an unusually insane-sounding laugh, Mango headed to his bathroom for a morning shower.  
  
In the abandoned glue trap, Jaden the ladybug fought and struggled fiercely against the sticky wads of glue covering and wrapping around her. Finally, she stopped struggling, after realizing that her attempts were only making things worse. She tried not to cry; she seldom ever cried, but she couldn't help it; she was trapped, and she knew it.  
  
Finally a few sobs escaped her, as she lay in the glue trap on her back. Why in the hell hadn't she changed herself sooner? She could have at least turned Mango into glass after she had transformed, since she could only use Glass Freeze in her natural form. She had been stupid; she hadn't thought fast enough, and now she was going to die for her follies. Jaden hated herself more for not being able to keep from crying in despair, as she heard Mango's shower running. Of all the blasted ways for her life to start to end!  
  
What could she transform herself into to escape her death trap? She tried to shape-shift into various forms, but the glue binding her prevented all of them. How did one fight glue? What could she do now?  
  
Nothing, it seemed. Absolutely, nothing.   
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
That afternoon, 2PM, RIC Intergalactic Time…  
  
Gorna Chloe and Riccan Chloe had both testified, although their testimonies were brief. Ayala had cross-examined Gorna, and Matis had cross-examined Riccan. Matis tried to make much of the fact that Riccan had only been nine years old when he fought his first battle, but Howles's two objections had successfully kept Matis from pursuing that line of questioning.  
  
Since almost all the testimony concerning the events on the moon of Chloe of planet Astoria was finished, except for Tayla's testimony, which Howles was saving for last, Howles decided to present the evidence concerning the crimes that Vegeta and Nappa had committed on Chloe. There was also evidence concerning the crimes committed on Calmag and two other planets, Font and Rovivrus. The evidence for the Battle of Chloe rested upon a wooden, two-shelved cart. On the top shelf were two huge jars covered with towels. The evidence for the other three planets rested upon two other carts.  
  
From the bottom shelf, Howles proudly presented a wooden case with a glass cover that displayed pieces of Vegeta and Nappa's uniforms. Each item was pinned or glued inside the case and individually labeled with index card labels. "Exhibit A: pieces from Vegeta and Nappa's uniforms from when they fought on Chloe." He lovingly handed the case to Oleander, as if he were handing her a newborn baby, while he continued speaking, "You'll notice, ladies and gentlemen, the pieces of shoulder guards, pieces of cloth from the sleeves of Vegeta's shirt, Nappa's flank guard, Vegeta's dirty glove, Nappa's bloodstained glove from when he fought against Prince Raakon Chloe…"  
  
He continued to talk in detail about the items in the case, as the RIC members passed the case amongst themselves, each studying it intently. When the case came back to him, he gently put it back on the cart, and then, with a grand flourish, he yanked the towels off of the two jumbo-sized jars resting on the top shelf. The RIC members, and most of the occupants of the courtroom were shocked to see the contents of the enormous jars. In each giant container was a coiled, Oozaru tail preserved in formaldehyde.  
  
Howles carefully ignored the stunned gasps and small cries of horror, as he said boldly, "I present Exhibit B. One of these jars, the one with the red lid, contains Prince Vegeta's Oozaru tail, from the time he was on Chloe. The other one, with the blue lid, has Nappa's Oozaru tail."  
  
Vegeta and Nappa were livid, their faces red; Nappa angrily pounded the table twice, and Vegeta heatedly slammed his fist into the palm of his other hand. A vein pulsated furiously in the Saiyan prince's forehead, as he hissed to Ayala and Matis, "Do they have ANY decency? They are displaying our old tails like exhibits in a freak show! There has to be some way to get those tails out of everyone's sight! This is barbaric, exhibiting our amputated tails like this!"  
  
"Calm down, Prince Vegeta, calm down," Matis assured him.  
  
"It isn't right!" Nappa growled. "How would they like it, if their cut-off body parts were stuffed into a jar of water-"  
  
"Formaldehyde," Ayala corrected him.  
  
"Formalde-whatever! Anyway, there has to be something that can done!"  
  
"The tails can legally be presented, unfortunately," Matis stated. "But Ayala and I can try to dispute any evidence, once Mr. Norr presents his forensic expert, who will be testifying shortly. The best we do in this situation is to dispute the reliability of the expert and the evidence."  
  
After that last ghastly presentation, Howles then presented a glass-topped case that contained Tayla's childhood fighting gi from when she battled against the Saiyans. He also passed around a packet of pictures of Tayla, Shalila, and the others that were taken shortly after the final battle with Vegeta. Two pictures alone were of Tayla's wrists, showing the cuts from when Tayla had struggled free of the wires that Vegeta had used to bind her. There were also pictures that had been taken of the battle sites, the area where Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz had first landed on Chloe, and the location where they had held Tayla captive for that one night before Tayla and her family defeated them. Howles also presented the evidence from Font and Rovivrus, showing things such as pictures of battle scenes and dead bodies, blood and DNA samples taken from Vegeta and Nappa, clothing, and other such proof to show that the Saiyans had raided those planets. He also showed evidence from Calmag, again more pictures of dead bodies, destroyed towns, and other such items relating to Vegeta and Nappa's activities on that planet.   
  
Thirty minutes after all the evidence had been presented and viewed, Howles then called to the stand the Intergalacticpol forensic pathologist, Dr. Saw Palmetto, a tall, willowy woman, who like all those of her race from planet Herb, was completely baldheaded with brown eyes and skin (all of them resembled black Earthlings without hair on top). Howles questioned Dr. Palmetto about her credentials, and she serenely replied that she had been a forensic pathologist for twenty-five years, who had testified in over sixty RIC cases. She had graduated from a highly accredited intergalactic university on planet Herb, with a degree in forensic pathology. She had a husband, seven children, and ten grandchildren.  
  
Dr. Palmetto gave expert testimony concerning the origins of the evidence that Howles had presented to the court. She agreed with him that the Oozaru tails were originally from Vegeta and Nappa, and confirmed the authenticity of the other evidence concerning Chloe.  
  
After Howles had finished with Dr. Palmetto, Matis arose to cross-examine her. He looked at Dr. Palmetto, scrutinizing her, as he began boldly, "Dr. Palmetto, before we begin, may I ask what you personally think of Saiyans?"  
  
"Objection!" Howles shouted immediately. "Dr. Palmetto's personal opinions about Saiyans have no relevancy in this case. She is here to confirm the evidence."  
  
Oleander was about to speak when Matis argued, "High Councilor, I am trying to make certain that Dr. Palmetto is not prejudiced against my clients. A scientist in Intergalacticpol could easily tamper with the evidence, if he or she has a personal grudge against Saiyans. I wish to assure that she has remained impartial, that is all."  
  
Oleander sighed heavily. "Overruled. However, Mr. Squatt, I do hope you are going somewhere with this-and soon."  
  
"Of course, High Councilor," Matis assured her confidently. He said to Dr. Palmetto, "Well, Dr. Palmetto?"  
  
"It depends on the Saiyan," Dr. Palmetto admitted in a honeyed voice. "But I have no grudge against the entire Saiyan race."  
  
"Have the Saiyans ever terrorized you or your people personally, Dr. Palmetto?"  
  
"Objection!" Howles shouted. "Relevancy again. Mr. Squatt needs to stick to questions about the reliability of the evidence, not about Dr. Palmetto's character or personal opinions."  
  
"Her expert testimony could be tainted, if she is proven to have any prior prejudice against my clients, Mr. Norr," Matis asserted calmly.  
  
Oleander said reluctantly, "Overruled."  
  
Matis thanked her and asked Dr. Palmetto to confirm her credentials once more. When he was satisfied with her answers, Matis asked her who among her lab technicians had access to the evidence. When Dr. Palmetto told him, Matis asked her, how her employees and colleagues who worked with her felt about Saiyans, and to his satisfaction, Dr. Palmetto was reluctant to answer.  
  
"Have any of them ever expressed hatred or bigotry against any Saiyan, or the Saiyan race in general, Dr. Palmetto?"  
  
Dr. Palmetto replied reluctantly, "Only two, but-"  
  
"Are those two prejudiced against all Saiyans or just some of them? What races are they?"  
  
"Objection!" Howles shouted. "Inadmissibility! Those two employees are not here to speak, so therefore any supposed prejudices on their parts cannot be considered for testimony."  
  
"Sustained," Oleander agreed. She then told the other RIC members to disregard Matis Squatt's last four questions and Dr. Palmetto's responses to them.  
  
Matis sighed, as he asked Dr. Palmetto, "If you or any of your employees disliked a suspect, or believed in that suspect's guilt, would you or any of them…let's say…adjust or alter the evidence to make that suspect look guiltier?"  
  
"Of course not!" Dr. Palmetto cried out indignantly.  
  
"What if you knew personally that the evidence would not be enough to help convict that suspect, and you believed honestly that the suspect was guilty and deserved punishment? Would you add or alter the evidence then?"  
  
"Absolutely not!"  
  
"Objection!" Howles exclaimed.  
  
"I am trying to establish Dr. Palmetto's integrity, Mr. Norr," Matis disputed  
  
"Overruled," Oleander concurred.  
  
"But you work for Intergalacticpol, do you not, Dr. Palmetto?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"And hasn't Intergalacticpol been targeting my clients for years? Isn't it true that they would have done anything to capture them, even kill them, if necessary?"  
  
"Objection! Nonessential issues!" Howles protested.  
  
"Sustained," Oleander agreed.  
  
Matis continued such questioning of Dr. Palmetto for another hour. As he examined her, he thought happily to himself about his own forensic pathologist, a friend of Matis from which he had called a favor. Dr. Ginkgo Bilboa, also from planet Herb and Dr. Palmetto's main rival in the field of forensic pathology, would be on Matis and Ayala's side. And best of all, Dr. Bilboa only had a limited knowledge of Saiyans, so he had no reason to feel anything for or against them whatsoever. Dr. Bilboa would be able to help Matis prove that the evidence could have been tampered with, because unlike Dr. Palmetto, Dr. Bilboa had specialized knowledge concerning psychic tampering and genetic and DNA altering.  
  
"Dr. Palmetto, are you an expert in photography?"  
  
"I only know how to shoot a basic camera."  
  
"So, could you honestly tell me whether a photograph was…let's say…'doctored' or not? In other words, altered?"  
  
"I probably couldn't, unless the altering was done poorly."  
  
"Hmm…interesting," Matis observed. He then boldly addressed Oleander, "High Councilor, I request that all photographs of the battle sites not be considered for evidence. We have no valid certainty that those photographs are genuine. Do we even know who took them? Or who developed them? They could be altered to cast further guilt upon my clients."  
  
"What proof would you have of this, Mr. Squatt?" Oleander inquired.  
  
"None at this time. But if the RIC insists on keeping them for evidence, I would like to request permission to bring in an expert friend of mine, a professor of photography who can verify whether the pictures were left untouched."  
  
Oleander said solemnly, "Permission granted. When can this expert be here?"  
  
"When it comes time for me to present my case; he'll serve as a defense witness."  
  
"Very well then."  
  
Matis continued questioning Dr. Palmetto for another twenty minutes, and after he had finally finished with her, Howles Norr decided to reexamine her. Fifteen minutes later, he was finished, and after Dr. Palmetto stepped down, Oleander ordered a two-hour recess.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Councilor Mango's orders were to prepare the mosquitoes for attack during the first recess ordered, so the case containing the mosquitoes had been placed under a draped table at the back wall of the RIC courtroom under a huge, voluminous, velvet tapestry that almost touched the floor. The case blended in well with the background, so only someone looking closely would have noticed it, and so far, no one had. The case had also been left opened, so that the mosquitoes could freely escape to carry out their deadly mission.  
  
And the case was within the required thirty feet it would take for the robotic insects to be fully controllable. The mosquitoes were already programmed to attack Prince Vegeta and Nappa any time that the operator of the insects' control box was ready. Once court resumed, the mosquitoes would be freed to deliver their poisonous cargo to their Saiyan victims.  
  
Soon it would be over, and both Prince Vegeta and Nappa would die, possibly within one hour of contact. At first, there would be sudden flu-like symptoms, which would include a sudden, blinding, severe headache, nausea, and extreme body aches and pain. Then difficulty in breathing and swallowing would follow with the air passages and throat sealing up to allow no air to pass. If those air passages could not be opened in time with medical means, the victims would die fairly quickly, due to asphyxiation.  
  
And when Prince Vegeta and Nappa finally perished, true justice would be served.   
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
When recess was over, Howles called his next witness, Dollan Rubenstein. After being sworn in, Dollan trembled visibly, as he settled himself onto the bench. He cast furtive, nervous glances at Vegeta and Nappa, who were watching him intently, like cats attentively eyeing a piece of moving string.  
  
After exchanging greetings with his worried witness, Howles questioned him about his encounter with Vegeta, Nappa, and the other Saiyans. Dollan took a deep breath and began his story. He explained briefly about how Diamonique had captured him and nearly forced him to become her sex slave. He also reluctantly told, with much embarrassment, about his escaping from her while he had been completely nude after Diamonique had forced him to take a bath with her. Nappa snickered at this, while Vegeta shook his head in genuine disgust at his former lover. Hadn't Diamonique ever resisted temptation when it came to a young man?  
  
"…I had just made it to my car when Nappa tapped me on my shoulder. He asked me, if I was going somewhere, and then he added that I wasn't leaving without 'them', meaning Nappa and his comrades. After grabbing my arm, Nappa then called Vegeta and the others over to my car, actually my friend's car, but anyway, Vegeta grabbed my neck and demanded that I take him and Nappa and the two other Saiyans to Magan in my car. I was too terrified to speak, having never met actual Saiyans before."  
  
"And then D-Diamonique showed up! Oh, I was hoping never to see that horrible woman again, even if she was beautiful! She told me to come to her, but Vegeta wouldn't let me. Apparently, Vegeta and Diamonique must have been lovers at one time or another because Vegeta mocked Diamonique on her poor choice of men and called me a little coward. Diamonique then claimed that I was a better lover who made Vegeta seem like…well, her exact words were…'He's so good that that he makes you seem like an inexperienced virgin that can barely tell the difference between a man and a woman!'"  
  
A sprinkling of laughter radiated throughout the courtroom at Dollan's last sentence. Vegeta scowled heavily while Nappa was trying to keep himself from laughing.  
  
"Of course Vegeta was furious, even though the other Saiyans laughed and snickered. He said afterwards that I had disgusting taste in women, if I had chosen Diamonique for my first lover, which I didn't. He then insisted that I start up the car, ordering me to take him and the other Saiyans to Magan, or I would die."  
  
"So he did threaten your life," Howles observed calmly.  
  
"Yes, sir, he did. And then Vegeta and Diamonique started arguing over whom I would take to Magan. I even offered everyone my car, saying that the course for Magan was already set, but that didn't gain me my freedom…"  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
The two silvery mosquitoes, M1 and M2, arose from their foam bed, their proboscises twitching. If it weren't for their robotic appearances, ordinary non-technical people would not be able to distinguish them from real mosquitoes. Slowly, gracefully, the two lethal electronic insects floated high into the air, unnoticed, except of course, by their operator.   
M1 and M2 glided elegantly around the courtroom for two minutes, as if they were tiny, metallic kites. M1, which was programmed to "bite" Vegeta, and M2, which was instructed to attack Nappa, gradually flew towards their unsuspecting Saiyan victims, as they intently watched Dollan Rubenstein while Dollan was continuing his testimony about the Saiyans forcing him to drive them to Magan. Although the Saiyans had keen eyesight, their attention was focused entirely on Dollan and Howles, and not on the two miniatures killers heading towards them…  
  
Ayala gave a small yawn, covering her small mouth with her hand. She then stretched her arms, trying to revive herself a bit. She looked stylish as usual, wearing an emerald silk, cowl-necked dress with long sleeves with bell-shaped cuffs trimmed with intricate lace.  
  
Suddenly, she saw a small insect resembling a mosquito flying her way. Thinking that the creature was targeting her, Ayala quickly slapped at the nuisance with her right hand, slamming it down onto the back of her left hand. But still, the nasty thing bit her, just like the mosquito she suspected that it was.  
  
And then to her horror, the crushed insect exploded in between her hands, burning away its own body, and Ayala's delicate flesh!  
  
Ayala cried out in fear, pain, and terror…  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
The operator of M1 and M2 was horrified. Oh, no! What had happened to M2? M2 was supposed to attack Nappa, not Nappa's lawyer, Ayala Tirstyn! M2 was now obliterated, which meant that Nappa would live, but Ayala Tirstyn would likely die soon.  
  
That was not supposed to happen! Only Prince Vegeta and Nappa were the ones who were supposed to be killed! Now what could be done?  
  
The operator shook and trembled and sweated, but then tried to calm down. Now it was more important than ever to have M1 attack Prince Vegeta before something happened to M1 as well…  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
The entire courtroom proceedings came to a halt, and all was silent and worried, as Matis anxiously questioned his partner, checking on her.  
  
"Ayala, are you okay? What happened?" Matis asked worriedly.  
  
Nappa and Vegeta looked at Ayala in shock, as a crying, trembling Ayala finally parted her shaking, scorched hands. Resting on top of the back of her left hand remained a tiny piece of metal, resembling an insect's leg; the rest of the creature had burned away entirely, leaving only ashes and tiny scraps of charred metal pieces.  
  
Matis shouted, "My partner has been injured; she needs medical help immediately! Something exploded in between her hands!"  
  
Oleander cried, "We will call a two-hour recess, starting now!" She then pressed a button on a metal control panel in front of her, a button that would summon help for medical emergencies immediately.  
  
As Oleander was beckoning help, Vegeta noticed another mosquito-like creature flying swiftly towards him. Suddenly agitated and annoyed with this tiny being for daring to bother him, the Saiyan Prince picked up a thin booklet and swiftly whacked the insect, smashing it into the table.  
  
Strangely enough, no explosion followed this time. As Matis was trying to calm Ayala down, Vegeta quickly removed the booklet from the insect that it had destroyed. He was astonished to see the crushed robotic mosquito, now in many pieces of metal and wiring, resting in defeat upon the worn surface of the wooden table.  
  
"Matis! Look at this!" he cried.  
  
"One moment, Prince Vegeta!" Matis shouted. He gently handed a panicked Ayala over to two RIC medical responders, who guided her out of the courtroom, trying to calm her down. It was only after Ayala was halfway out of the courtroom that Matis was able to look at Vegeta's discovery.  
  
Nappa was looking too, and worry clouded his expression. He, Vegeta, and Matis were trying to remain calm, but all three were shaken.  
  
"Why would a robot bug come after us?" Nappa inquired.  
  
Nappa's question would not go unanswered for long, for out of the crushed proboscis flowed a tiny stream of clear burgundy liquid that was now staining the dark surface of the table.  
  
"Don't touch it!" Matis warned his clients. "It could be poison!"  
  
"P-Poison?" Nappa asked anxiously.  
  
A stunned Vegeta nodded slowly, realizing then and there that Councilor Mango's assassin had attacked. He knew only one thing for certain: his two attorneys were definitely not involved in trying to kill them, as Jaden had suspected they were.  
  
Matis shouted at Oleander to come over to his table immediately, and Oleander left her post to do so. She was equally as horrified as Matis and his clients when she saw the smashed mosquito.  
  
"Good Kami!" she gasped.  
  
"Please, High Councilor, I request that court conclude for today," Matis said in a strangely, trembling, pleading voice. He was genuinely worried for his partner and for his clients.  
  
"Request granted," Oleander said, trying to catch her breath. "And I will have Intergalacticpol officials investigate this immediately."  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Mango's bedroom…  
  
Smoke slowly engulfed the area containing the head of Mango's bed and his nightstand. Behind the nightstand, where Jaden was imprisoned in Mango's glue trap was a bright orange fire that was rapidly spreading along the nightstand, the bed, and the bedcovers. The greedy, hungry flames were speedily consuming everything in its path.  
  
No sound was heard from Jaden, as the flames continued to spread… 


	32. More Bad News

Chapter Thirty-One: More Bad News  
  
RIC Infirmary Waiting Room…  
  
Matis hated being in hospitals and infirmaries of any kind. The atmosphere of disease, injury, and possible death was always depressing to him. But Ayala was his partner and colleague, and he felt that he should be there for her, especially since Ayala's family was so far away in the Milky Way Galaxy. He had contacted them through radio, but had discouraged them from trying to come to the moon of Thresh. Ayala's condition had been listed as grave; she was now having breathing problems, and the poison in her system was almost working too fast for the doctors and nurses to stop it or slow it down. Even if Ayala's family wanted to be there for her, Ayala could still die at any moment before they arrived.  
  
No one had been allowed in Ayala's room, not even Matis. He had been pacing the infirmary waiting room floor anxiously for a while, hoping that she was going to make it through.   
  
Ayala had been innocent, no matter how much Vegeta and Nappa's attacker or attackers had hated the two Saiyans, there was no justification for what happened to her. She, like Matis, had only been doing her job, doing what she thought was right, especially in defending their clients. She had shown no prejudice and had been fair and even somewhat forgiving towards their Saiyan clients. She had not deserved what happened to her.  
  
And in Matis's eyes, there was also no excuse for the attack on his and Ayala's clients. Even if the Saiyans had done any of the things they were accused of, their accusers were finally having their day in court, and Matis felt that the ones who tried to kill the Saiyans were no better than the Saiyans themselves.  
  
Howles Norr silently showed up and cautiously sat down next to Matis. "How is she?" he asked in an unusually gentle tone towards an opposing lawyer.  
  
Matis whispered with enormous effort, "Grave condition. The relliknayias is working faster than the doctors can detoxify my partner. She didn't deserve what happened to her, no matter what people think our clients have done."  
  
"No, she didn't," Howles agreed kindly. "I do hope that she makes it. It was horrible for her to be victimized the way that she was."  
  
Matis then clenched a third of one of his four fists. "What happened to my clients and my partner was absolutely uncalled for, no matter how much others may have hated Prince Vegeta and Nappa!"  
  
"Again I agree," Howles replied gently. "Do you have any idea who may be out to murder your clients?"  
  
"Almost everyone, I would think, no offense," Matis answered a bit curtly. He added bitterly, "As I recall, Mr. Norr, even you wouldn't object to seeing my clients perish. After all, you are still advocating the death penalty for them, are you not?"  
  
"I don't support what happened today any more than you do, Mr. Squatt," Howles replied edgily. "And yes, I want to see Miss Tirstyn's attacker caught as much as you do."  
  
"I'm sure you would," Matis said evenly. "But you wouldn't have objected too strongly, if either one of my clients had been in my partner's place. It would have saved the RIC the trouble of having to do it themselves, wouldn't it?"  
  
Howles seethed, "That was uncalled for!"  
  
"But it's true, isn't it not?" Matis asked icily. "I don't understand how RIC can call themselves a civilized organization when they permit the death penalty! Who are they, or anyone else, to determine who gets to live or die? Who or what gave them that authority?"  
  
"Who or what gave your clients the authority to kill thousands, even millions of innocent people?" Howles retorted. "Frieza?"  
  
Matis wisely ignored the questions, determined not to create any additional trouble for his Saiyan clients. He evaded the dangerous inquiries, replying, "All lives are precious, Mr. Norr, even those of the accused. RIC says that Frieza has had millions of lives taken, but can they honestly say they are any better when they order executions?"  
  
Howles said through gritted teeth, "I merely recommended it, Mr. Squatt. It is ultimately up to RIC whether to sentence your clients with it, should they be convicted."  
  
"But you wouldn't take back your support for them being put to death, if they're convicted, would you?" Matis asked pointedly.   
  
Howles flinched openly, and he started to speak to defend his decision, but Matis held out one of his four hands in a "stop" position to prevent him. "Please, say no more, Mr. Norr. I appreciate your sympathy and wishes for my partner to recover, and I will pass them on to her family, but outside of that, we have little further to talk about. Especially since we share different ideas on which lives are worth protecting and others are not."  
  
After Matis's last words, the head doctor, Dr. Alpha, a middle-aged humanoid male doctor, emerged into the waiting room and walked up quietly to Matis. Matis did not like the expression on the doctor's face, and the sepulchral demeanor of which he now possessed.  
  
"Is Miss Tirstyn going to-" Matis blurted before he could stop himself. The doctor shook his head sadly and placed a large, meaty hand on Matis's thin shoulder. He looked at Matis sadly.  
  
"I am sorry, Mr. Squatt. Miss Tirstyn did not make it. The amount of relliknayias poisoning that was given her would have killed five of her; I am surprised she held on this long. A shame that this had to happen to such a beautiful young woman."  
  
Matis felt his thin birdlike legs give way slowly.  
  
"Would you like me to notify her family?"  
  
It took what remaining strength Matis had to reply with his usual curt nod. He then sank into a hard chair and he dabbed at one of his huge owl eyes with his handkerchief; he clenched two of his four fists. Afterwards, he did not move again for some time. Howles sat somberly beside him, hanging his canine head down.  
  
Howles said sympathetically, "I am sorry, Mr. Squatt. Would you like me to notify her family as well?"  
  
"No thank you, Dr. Alpha said that he would," Matis replied thickly.   
  
"At least allow me to tell the High Councilor."  
  
"You may do that, thank you."  
  
Howles added, "Again I am sorry, especially, since this had to happen to such a lovely, young woman."  
  
"It shouldn't have happened in the first place!" Matis hissed before he thought.  
  
Howles nodded gravely. It was the only thing he and Matis were able to agree on.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Mango's bedroom…  
  
By the time the smoke from the fire had set off the bedroom's sprinkler system, the flames, strangely enough, were already dying. Now the bedroom's burned bed and scorched carpet were soaked, and the ruined nightstand was now half a wooden skeleton. The lamp base and shade had melted into the wood, and the entire sleeping area was blackened and charred.  
  
And in the untouched bathroom, on the edge of the tub, sat a panting, heaving, trembling Rybanese warrior, very thankful to be alive. She allowed herself some tears of relief that she was free of the glue trap. She was breathing heavily and coughing, trying to catch her breath.  
  
Starting a fire in Mango's bedroom hadn't been an easy decision for Jaden to make, and it nearly got out of control for her. Even though she was a gifted shape-shifter, it had been a calculated risk she had taken when she had transformed herself into a tiny fire. She then caught her flames onto the nightstand and set it on fire, and then the nightstand had caught the bed on fire…  
  
She had quickly managed to burn away her glue trap that had held her captive, but she was still thankful that the bedroom had had a sprinkler in the ceiling. The water doused the fires that Jaden, in her fire form, had started, and she was relieved that she was not badly injured. She did bear some first-degree burns, and smoke had entered her lungs, but other than that, she was fine. Once she had escaped the fire, she fled into the bathroom and crouched down near the floor.  
  
Her heavy, reptilian body shook violently, as she tried to take deep breaths. She was visibly shaken. Jaden thought about how close she had come to dying in a glue trap, how close she had come to dying in such an undignified, wretched way! How a fat weakling such as Mango had nearly defeated her! And then Jaden's relief at being alive turned into anger. That son of a whore, Mango, was going to pay!  
  
To pay…Oh, no! Vegeta and Nappa! What if Mango had carried out his evil plans? What if Jaden was already too late?  
  
The Rybanese warrior swiftly changed herself into a ladybug and flew through the open bathroom door as fast as she could. As she soared towards the button that would open the bedroom door, Jaden abruptly stopped in mid-flight, as she saw the metal sliding door rise. She gasped, as her tormentor returned.   
  
Mango entered, looking exhausted and distressed. In his anguish, he left his bedroom door open. Jaden glared at her attacker hatefully; what he was feeling now would be nothing compared to how he would feel after she was through with him.  
  
She landed onto the thin beige carpet of Mango's bedroom, and right before his horrified eyes, she steadily increased in size while in her ladybug form. Mango opened his enormous mouth and screamed shrilly, as the giant ladybug grew larger and larger. He tried to run towards the bedroom door, but Jaden blocked it with one of her legs.  
  
"Please let me go!" Mango cried, wetting himself, but Jaden-the-giant-ladybug grinned evilly at him, as she continued to enlarge.   
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
9PM RIC Intergalactic Time, in Oleander Blossom's office…  
  
"Death by mosquito?" Chief Gohan asked Howles Norr. He, Matis Squatt, and Oleander were alone with Howles in the High Councilor's office. The High Councilor's office had not changed from when the former High Councilor, Cervantes O'Keefe, had occupied it. It still held the golden-toned wooden furniture, white curtains, and cheery red carpet that O'Keefe had had installed during his years as High Councilor.  
  
"Yes, sadly, Miss Tirstyn died from relliknayias poisoning just hours ago. It seems that someone is trying to kill Prince Vegeta and Nappa, and Miss Tirstyn inadvertently got in the way," Howles stated as solemnly as he could. "Poor woman."  
  
"I want to know how in the galaxy this could have happened here!" Matis fumed. Now that the shock was wearing off on what had happened earlier, the owlish defense lawyer was in full fury and outrage.  
  
"Mr. Squatt, all precautions were taken," Howles told him calmly.  
  
"They weren't good enough! How did such a person who attacked my clients and murdered my partner get into what you thought was a safe courtroom?"  
  
"No one has been murdered in that courtroom before!" Howles shouted.  
  
"So my partner's death set a new record?" Matis retorted nastily.  
  
"Now see here, Mr. Squatt-"  
  
"Mr. Squatt, Mr. Norr, please," Gohan implored them.  
  
"Yes, gentlemen, let's please keep this on a civilized level," Oleander ordered.  
  
Matis turned on Gohan. "Where were your officers when this was going on? Did any of them hold a particular grudge against my clients?"  
  
"And just what are you implying?" Gohan snapped.  
  
"That either your officers looked the other way, or one or more of them were involved," Matis answered bitterly.  
  
Gohan raged, "How dare you accuse my men and women of attempted murder? You're just out to get anyone to get your clients off, aren't you?"  
  
"I am their lawyer, Chief Gohan, and it is my duty and responsibility to defend them! You would be doing the same things I do, if you were in my place!"  
  
"And just how in the universe would you know what I would do-"  
  
"Gentlemen, please!" Oleander demanded, banging her desk with her small fist. She was sitting at what used to be O'Keefe's desk, like a young queen holding court over a war matter. Near one of her hands was a picture of her predecessor, O'Keefe. O'Keefe's funeral was supposed to be two days from now, and his fellow RIC members sincerely, but quietly had mourned him, even though they had not had much time to acknowledge his sudden death, which now had been declared a suicide. The RIC members, composed as they had been for the last couple of days, had not had time to fully recover from the shock.  
  
Matis, Howles, and Gohan had been standing around Oleander's desk for the last hour, arguing loudly amongst themselves. In trying to keep everyone calm, the teen High Councilor felt, as if she had never left the RIC courtroom and was still presiding.  
  
"It was quite a shock to see what I saw earlier when Mr. Squatt showed me that mosquito," Oleander said concernedly. She looked at Matis compassionately. "I am sorry about Miss Tirstyn's death, Mr. Squatt. She did not deserve what happened to her."  
  
"As am I," Gohan added softly.  
  
"Thank you both," Matis said solemnly.   
  
"RIC is postponing the remainder of the trial for two days," Oleander stated. "Mr. Squatt, will be that enough time to adjust and rework your defense strategy and to give you and your clients some rest?"  
  
"It should be, High Councilor, thank you." Matis remained calm until he allowed himself to remember the fatal attack on his partner. His anger and anguish boiled to the surface, as he fumed to everyone, "What do you intend to do about this? No matter what everyone thinks my clients may or may not have done, there is no justification for someone trying to assassinate them! Or for murdering my partner!"  
  
"I agree, Mr. Squatt," Gohan told him. "I have already assigned two extra Intergalacticpol officers to be with them at all times, although they should now be quite safe in their cells."  
  
"Yes," Matis told him coolly, "that is, if none of your officers are involved."  
  
"How dare you insinuate that my officers could-" Gohan began, but Oleander held up her small hand to silence him.  
  
"Please, Chief Gohan. Mr. Squatt may have a valid point. We have to consider all possibilities and any suspects. Who did you assign to guard Prince Vegeta and Nappa full time?"  
  
"Lieutenant Bendros Sahara and Sergeant Cirono, High Councilor. They are among my best officers, extremely trustworthy and honorable, I can assure everyone."  
  
"Didn't your Lieutenant Sahara help arrest both of my clients?" Matis demanded to know.   
  
"Yes, Mr. Squatt, but he won't cause your clients any harm, I assure you."  
  
"I don't like that at all, Chief Gohan," Matis protested.  
  
"Are you certain that assigning one of the arresting officers to watch Prince Vegeta and Nappa was a good idea?" Oleander asked Gohan sternly. She was concerned about a possible conflict of interest.  
  
"Bendros is one of my most objective and responsible officers, High Councilor, I promise you," Gohan replied firmly. "Neither he nor Cirono will do anything to the Saiyan prisoners."  
  
"They better not," Matis warned Gohan, eyeing him suspiciously. Gohan pressed his lips together hard and decided not to respond. The tension between him and Matis was so thick that it would be hard for even a chainsaw to cut through it.   
  
Gohan said reluctantly, trying to remain civil, "If you wish, Mr. Squatt, I can assign you a bodyguard as well."  
  
Matis replied halfheartedly, "I would appreciate that, Chief Gohan, thank you."  
  
"Again, we are sorry for what happened to Miss Tirstyn," Oleander said gently. "RIC is making arrangements to send her body home to her family on Bruschette."  
  
Matis nodded a sad thank-you, and he sat down silently in a chair while Howles and Gohan quietly discussed any possible suspects. Oleander shuffled through some papers before excusing herself to check on her infant son.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Jaden was almost one hundred thousand times her insect size by the time she had finished growing. By the time she had finished, Mango was a quivering, sobbing mass of terror, begging for his life. Jaden lowered her enormous insect head directly towards Mango's terrified face. Her beady eyes bore straight into him.  
  
The giant ladybug grinned wider, as she said in a haunting, reverberating voice, "Hello, Mango. I just wanted you to know that I am alive and very well. You made a BIG mistake when you tried to kill me by trapping me in that pathetic little glue trap of yours. Are you that weak and cowardly that you have to go after harmless ladybugs? You have enough nerve to try to kill off two Saiyan men who cannot defend themselves at this time, but insects? You have no shame, do you?"  
  
"Please don't eat me!" Mango sobbed. "I won't hurt another ladybug again, I promise!"  
  
"How about Saiyans?" Jaden asked; at the same time, she both enjoyed his terror and hated it. She despised him more than ever for being so cowardly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Mango wailed.  
  
"Prince Vegeta and Nappa-are they still alive, or did you succeed in killing them?" Jaden's voice was no longer mocking or taunting; instead it was furious and demanding.  
  
"Why-why would you care? And how would you know?" Mango sniffled. He wet himself further, as huge tears coursed down his aged face.  
  
"Let's just say that I have a personal interest in their safety, and that I like to stay in the know of things. Are they still alive? Yes or no?"  
  
"Why would a ladybug care-seriously?" Mango asked in a trembling voice.  
  
"Tell me, or you're going to be my next meal!" Jaden roared, her mighty voice shaking the room. She had no intention of eating the pathetic coward, but it wouldn't hurt to give him a nice scare.  
  
"No-no, they're still alive! The mosquitoes failed! One of their lawyers was bit, instead of them! As far as I know, the other mosquito was destroyed by Prince Vegeta!"  
  
Mango fell to his pudgy knees and wept openly in his hands. Jaden shook her giant head at him; he really wouldn't be worth her time killing him, but he couldn't be allowed to live. Not for much longer anyway.  
  
She had to interrogate him, to force him to tell her who his people were, so that she could go after them. After she obtained what information she needed from the wretched fool, she could safely destroy him.  
  
She decided then to give the Tsurfin RIC Councilor another scare before beginning her questioning. Keeping her eyes on him, she felt her muscles and skin strain, as she rapidly began decreasing in size. As she shrank, her antennas shrank into her skull, and her six legs reduced in number to two. Her insect exoskeleton morphed into her original alligator-like exterior. Beady black eyes transformed into menacingly yellow ones, and her two tails sprouted from her behind. She grinned, as she watched Mango's face drain of what little color it had left. Tears of terror coursed speedily down the aged, whiskered crags and folds of his face.  
  
"No!" he whispered. "Not you! There was no way that you could have passed through security-your ki signature would have been detected! Please tell me that you're not-"  
  
"I wish I could, Mango, but I can't," Jaden, now fully transformed, told her scared victim sweetly. She casually sauntered over to him, bent down from her great height, and traced a long, scaly finger along his chin. "Yes, it's me, Jaden. Commander Jaden. And if you tell me everything quickly, I promise that your death won't be prolonged."  
  
"I don't want to die!" Mango yowled.  
  
"Neither do Vegeta nor Nappa. And neither does that lawyer that you say one of your little robotic bugs hit. Now, who is your assassin that activated the mosquitoes?"  
  
"I-I can't tell you!" Mango cried. "You'll have to kill me first!"  
  
Jaden scoffed. "I see you're finally showing some guts. About time, but in this case, I wouldn't recommend it. Just tell whom you sent to send the mosquitoes after Vegeta and Nappa. Is he or she the only ones involved? Are you the head of this scheme, or are you working for someone else?"  
  
Mango shook his head fearfully. "Please, just let me go. Listen, J-Jaden, I have money, p-plenty of it. I can finance you a new start in life-far more than what Frieza can give you. I'll give you anything you want, just don't kill me please!"  
  
"I want to know who your assassin is," Jaden repeated firmly, with her sallow eyes narrowed and her beefy reptilian arms crossed uncompromisingly.  
  
"Anything but that!"  
  
"Then I must kill you slowly and painfully," Jaden said serenely, as if she were offering him a great reward, instead of a horrendous death at her hands. Continuing in that same tone, she added, "And unfortunately, you won't like how I'll plan for you to perish. Like most Top Elite Officers, I'm an expert in torture. It comes in handy during interrogations. The few who survive such processes truly understand exactly why those like myself made it into Top Elite. But unlike with most of my comrades, I don't usually enjoy that part of my job; I'd rather just kill someone and get it over with, rather than extend his or her misery. It's something I avoid doing whenever I can. However, in your case, I'll gladly make an exception, considering that you tried to finish me off with a glue trap and sent poisonous insects after two men who can't defend themselves."  
  
"What are the Saiyans to you anyway?" Mango sobbed. "Why do you consider them worth this trouble?"  
  
Jaden emitted a deep growl, a sure warning of her coming anger and impatience to those who knew her well. "I count Prince Vegeta as my best pupil so far, although I have another one that comes fairly close. I consider my pupils to be my investments, and I don't like seeing my investments tampered with or harmed. Now who was sent to kill him and Nappa? Tell me!" Jaden's composed manner was evolving into her usual blunt, direct approach. She could feel her powerful temper began to give way.  
  
"Please, I can't tell you! I'll give you anything else you want!"  
  
"That's the only thing I want!" Jaden's voice was no longer calm and even; it had arisen to a mighty shout. She was losing patience and valuable time because of this fool; what if the assassin made another attempt on Vegeta and Nappa's lives? "I'm losing patience, old man! Tell me, and you'll barely feel it when I destroy you!"  
  
"Why do you have to kill me at all?" Mango was openly crying like an infant.  
  
"You know too much now, plain and simple. That and your murder attempts on the Saiyan boys and myself don't exactly help your case either. Now who sent the mosquitoes after them? I want to know-NOW!"  
  
"The Saiyans deserve what they get!" Mango shouted. "I'm sure they've harmed your people too!"  
  
"Not true, Mango, not true. The Saiyans never raised a hand against any of my people that I know of. The Hycanese were the ones who eventually finished off my race. But I want to know who was sent to kill Prince Vegeta and Nappa! Who else is involved in this besides you?"  
  
Mango shook his head and whimpered, "Please…"  
  
Jaden then exposed a long, sharp claw from one of her fingers. Delicately, she placed the tip of the claw on Mango's flabby chest, making it dance upon his rapidly beating heart. "With one slash, I can slice you open from stem to sternum and let all of your bowels, organs, and other essential parts of you spill out. A slow, painful way to die, watching your blood, guts and entrails pour from your flaccid carcass. Or I can send a ki blast through your heart and end your life quickly that way, if you tell me the truth." And to prove that she meant what she said, Jaden cut a very small incision just next to Mango's frantic heart. It wasn't enough to do any permanent harm, but it did produce enough blood to convince the Tsurfin that Jaden was serious. With her eager claw, Jaden extended the length of the incision, drawing more blood that seeped rapidly. Just the sharpness of Jaden's claw was enough to induce further terror in Mango, who had low pain tolerance for someone of his species.  
  
"Please, if you'll spare me, I'll tell you," he whispered.  
  
"Letting you live is something that I'll have to seriously think over," Jaden replied coolly. "You'll be a problem, if you're allowed to live. The risk of exposure is too great."  
  
"Please! I can tell you who else is with me on this! But please don't be too hard on them-they were just following my orders-"  
  
"THEY?" Jaden fumed, seizing Mango's plump throat. "THEY? So there's more than ONE? How MANY?"  
  
"Only two, truly, only two," Mango gasped hoarsely.  
  
"So you have TWO assassins helping you? WHO IN THE HELL ARE THEY?"  
  
Mango blubbered with his craggy face drowned in his tears, "They are-"  
  
His words stopped abruptly, as his skin began to puff up. To Jaden's horror, she saw purple blotches and boils appear rapidly on his flesh, and Mango's eyes were starting to bulge.  
  
"What the hell's going on?" Jaden cried, and then one of her sallow eyes fell upon a sparkling, blue, jewel-like projectile embedded in one of the folds of Mango's flabby neck. She began breathing rapidly, as she yanked the weapon out of Mango's skin; she already knew, though, that it was too late for her victim.  
  
She growled fiercely, as she held the dazzling object in her hand, and she screamed one angry word that would force her to confirm her worst fear:  
  
"DIAMONIQUE!"  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Intergalacticpol Station #5777, Vegeta and Nappa's cell…  
  
"Well, it's definitely not our attorneys; we can rest our minds about that," Vegeta said slowly, as he leaned up against the wall, with his muscled arms crossed. Nappa was sitting next to him on the floor against the wall, as Lieutenant Bendros Sahara, Sergeant Cirono, and Prince Kekron Chloe were closely inspecting the Saiyans' locked cell, to ensure that no one had planted any devices or traps that could kill the Saiyans in there. To their consternation, Lieutenant Mikos Pearl was also there, guarding them closely with two beady, wary eyes, as the three other men examined the cell carefully.  
  
Kekron, who had helped to design the cell, quietly explained the more detailed aspects of the cell and its security to Bendros and Cirono, who were running scanning devices using infrared rays all along the walls and door. The two officers were also testing for many types of poisons and gases that could be fatal to the Saiyans. So far, the cell had been proven to be safe and secure.  
  
Vegeta watched Kekron with interest, understanding immediately why Frieza wanted him for his army's technological division. Kekron was the same age as Vegeta, and his expertise in technology of many kinds greatly surpassed that of the Saiyan prince. Vegeta was impressed, as he continued to observe Kekron at work.  
  
Nappa was watching Kekron too, but out of jealousy-jealousy because this brainy youth obviously held the heart of the Calmagian girl that Nappa wanted for himself. Sure the boy had brains, but from what he had heard of him, very little brawn. How could sweet little Caline want such a weakling instead of a strong, mighty warrior? Sure, Kekron Chloe would be nice for her to have for a mate, if she needed a toaster or a ship or a watch fixed, but as for protecting her…just what did that Astorie have that he, Nappa, didn't?  
  
As Kekron and Cirono inspected a corner, Bendros commented to Mikos, "Mikos, I'm surprised that you're here helping with this."  
  
Mikos said casually, "Oh, I figured that you three gentlemen might need a bit of assistance with the Saiyan prisoners while the cell was being inspected." Actually, Gohan had ordered Mikos to help, insisting that just because Mikos was to be suspended soon, didn't mean that Mikos would be allowed to slide out of his duties.  
  
"Perhaps," Bendros told him quietly, not really happy that Mikos was around. "So, exactly when does your suspension start? I heard after you were to testify, you were supposed to go home to Chloe."  
  
"Suspension?" Mikos asked, puzzled.  
  
"You know," Bendros added sternly. "For what you did to Caline."  
  
"Ah, oh, that suspension!" Mikos chortled. "For what I did to Caline…whatever I did to Caline…I remember now…"  
  
Kekron looked out of the corner of his eye at Mikos in disgust. He had not yet forgiven Mikos for forcing his attentions on Caline, and he wished honestly that Mikos had been suspended immediately instead of being allowed to stay to testify for RIC. He couldn't be gone soon enough for Kekron's taste.  
  
"For whatever I did to Caline, I apologize," Mikos said as sincerely as he could. "Will that poor child ever recover? I hope I didn't hurt her too badly."  
  
"You better be lucky that you didn't," Kekron growled before he could restrain himself. He turned around and looked at Mikos icily. "I don't care if you do rank above me here, Mikos Pearl, but if you ever lay a hand on Caline, or so much as look at her the wrong way, you will deeply regret it because I will ensure that you will not forget again. Do I make myself clear on this?"  
  
"Easy, Kekron," Bendros warned him. "Mikos has been disciplined, and he will not bother Caline again, I promise you."  
  
"He better not," Kekron replied edgily. "He should have been fired."  
  
"C'mon, Kekron, let's get back to work," Cirono ordered, firmly taking his arm. "Is there anything else here we should check?" After taking a calming breath, Kekron gave him a few details, and he and Cirono set to finish their inspection. After twenty more minutes, they had finally concluded their assessment.  
  
"Well, everything is secure," Kekron told everyone. "Frankly, in here, I think Prince Vegeta and Nappa are safer than we are."  
  
"Are you certain of this, Prince Kekron?" Vegeta asked him coolly. "What about our meals? Has anyone checked to see if our food could be poisoned?"  
  
"We have an inspector in the kitchen now who is personally checking your food before it's delivered to you," Bendros told Vegeta. "And no one can get to you two in here, for Cirono and I will be here to guard you around the clock."  
  
Vegeta smirked. "You're among our bodyguards, Bendros? Since when?"  
  
"Since Chief Gohan asked me."  
  
"That's a bit odd, don't you think? How does Tayla feel about it?"  
  
"She understands."  
  
"Let me guess: you agreed partially so that you could personally insure that I would never bother her."  
  
Bendros narrowed his eyes warily at Vegeta, carefully considering his words before he replied. Actually, he and Cirono had taken the job of being Vegeta and Nappa's temporary bodyguards, with Bendros doing so because Chief Gohan had asked him, and Cirono doing so "because he always liked a new challenge", and because no one else would volunteer to protect the Saiyans around the clock. Bendros had not been happy when his chief had asked him; he would have preferred to decline, but Chief Gohan almost begged him to help, saying that he knew that Bendros would be one of the few Intergalacticpol officers of his rank who could remain objective and fair. Cirono had been the only one to actually volunteer to guard the Saiyans, but he needed help, and so Bendros had reluctantly agreed to pair up with him to guard Vegeta and Nappa. And yes, Bendros had in part consented because he was troubled about Vegeta's new interest (or obsession, as Bendros preferred to call it) concerning Tayla. He figured that in the unlikely event that Vegeta would be foolish enough to try anything with or on Tayla, he'd be there to prevent it.  
  
"I have my reasons," he told Vegeta evenly, giving him a warning look not to question him further. "Don't worry; I'm not planning to kill you myself, if that's your concern."  
  
Vegeta smiled slyly at his archrival for Tayla's affections. "Having you as my bodyguard should be interesting anyway. You and I could discuss Tayla in detail between your attempts to keep me and Nappa alive and intact."  
  
"I am not discussing Tayla with you or Nappa, ever," Bendros told him coldly. "She is one topic that will never come up between us. If you or your partner bring her up, I will either ignore you or change the subject."  
  
"Just tell me one thing, Bendros," Vegeta told him calmly. "Did Tayla offer any words of consolation for us after hearing about the attempt on our lives?"  
  
"She is not celebrating what nearly happened to you two, if that's what you're really asking," Bendros snapped before he could stop himself. "No, she has no interest in seeing you two dead. And that is all I will say about it."  
  
"I know Tayla has no interest in my death," Vegeta replied smoothly. "I am thankful for that, believe it or not. The Tayla Chloe I know usually believes in the direct approach when it comes to attacking her opponents. The fools who sent those mosquitoes after Nappa and I were more subtle…well, they tried to be anyway. Have you considered that someone among your fellow officers would have made the attempt?"  
  
"All possibilities are being considered," Bendros replied coolly. He turned to Kekron. "Well, Kekron, we thank you very much. You are free to go, my friend. Cirono and I will handle things from here."  
  
"Of course," Kekron told him. "I want to be with Caline and see that she's okay. She's been jumpy ever since she's been subpoenaed. Mr. Squatt had dropped the formal subpoena off to her when she had been in Howles' office earlier this morning before the court proceedings, and it took some time for Tayla and I to calm her down."  
  
"Poor thing," Bendros sympathized. "She'll be okay though. She's much braver and stronger than she gives herself credit for. All she has to do is tell the truth. Just let her know that she's not alone in this."  
  
"Exactly," Vegeta affirmed, even though no one had addressed him. He looked at Kekron with a mocking smile. "Oh, and Prince Kekron, Nappa and I want you to tell Princess Caline that we thank her in advance for helping us in our defense."  
  
"Yeah," Nappa said with a wicked chuckle, as he crossed his muscle-bound arms. "I myself especially appreciate her assistance. You can tell her I said that personally."  
  
It took almost all of Kekron's enormous patience and self-restraint to keep himself from lashing out at the two Saiyan prisoners. He gnashed his teeth and pressed his lips tightly, as he turned his face away from Vegeta and Nappa and angrily stomped towards the door of the cell without a word. Cirono silently pressed a button on a control box in his hand to let Kekron out. Without a word of goodbye to anyone, the incensed Technician stormed out. As he pressed another button on the control box to close and lock the door, Cirono released a low whistle after Kekron was out of earshot. Mikos looked towards the now closed cell door thoughtfully.  
  
"What's his problem?" Nappa asked innocently, meaning Kekron.  
  
Neither Bendros nor Cirono would dignify that question with an answer. Instead, Bendros, trying to remain calm, said, "Cirono, and I will be leaving your cell now that everything has been checked. If anyone says anything to you even remotely threatening, or you hear anything pertinent, inform either Cirono or myself immediately. We will be outside your cell. I will be staying here for a few more hours, and then Cirono will take over completely. After that, I'll see you two tomorrow."  
  
"Whatever you say," Vegeta replied. "If you gentlemen don't mind, Nappa and I are going to bed."  
  
"Of course," Bendros told him.  
  
Cirono, Bendros, and Mikos left the cell after Cirono had opened it. After the three officers were in the hall, and Cirono had locked the door again, Mikos told his colleagues that he was going to get some a late dinner, and Cirono and Bendros waved a polite, strained farewell to him.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Diamonique lounged casually in the now open doorway, fluffing her perfectly smooth pageboy, as she smiled cruelly. Jaden shot her a look that could have even destroyed Frieza, had Jaden's looks contained any real power.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?" the Rybanese hissed.  
  
"Oh, relax, Jaden; the fat bastard received what he deserved-especially for trying to kill MY Vegeta!" Diamonique's ice-sweet voice was now harsh and angry. Swiftly, she pushed her body off of the doorway, and flung herself towards Mango. Like an enraged lioness, Diamonique slashed his face with her nails.  
  
"That's enough!" Jaden shouted.  
  
"Oh, please, Jaden! He deserves everything that he receives!" Diamonique scoffed. "I should be the one torturing him, not you! It was not your future mate that he tried to kill, but mine!"  
  
"Oh, shut up, Diamonique!" Jaden growled. She turned away from her colleague, as she hissed to Mango, "You tell me who your assassins are before you die!"  
  
"I-I-" Those would be Mango's last words ever, for he could no longer speak, as he could feel himself grow sicker and sicker. He was having a hard time breathing, as his throat constricted. He could feel his heart slowing, and his lungs failing. His vital organs were already shutting down.  
  
He was in sheer agony, dying an agonizing death, as his heart slowly stopped beating. His skin was yellowing, and he was almost out of breath. Tears streamed down his face, as his face turned blue. He writhed and pounded the floor, wanting to scream, but he couldn't, since his throat seemed to be sealing up, as if he were having a severe asthma attack.  
  
"Tell me!" Jaden screeched.  
  
"PLOP! SPLAT!" Mango's eyes exploded, splashing red blood upon his tormentors. Mango opened his mouth to scream, but no sound escaped, except gurgling. An indigo-faced Mango rolled back and forth, wanting to die, anything to stop his pain and agony.  
  
"Curse you, Diamonique!" Jaden roared at her Gemstarian associate. "And curse you too, Mango!" And realizing that Mango would never speak again before he died, Jaden knew that all she could do was kill him. Mango's misery was becoming too difficult for even a hardened killer such as her to watch.  
  
And so she did, with one quick twist of his sagging neck with her powerful, muscled hand.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
An Intergalacticpol lounge…  
  
Tayla and Shalila were spending a rare hour alone together. Both Astorian royals had been as shocked as everyone else in the courtroom when news spread of the assassination attempts on both Vegeta and Nappa. The others had retired to bed, but neither Tayla nor Shalila could sleep much. Tayla was too worried about Bendros; she was concerned that whoever was trying to kill Vegeta and Nappa would somehow harm him to get to them. She drummed the surface of the worn table nervously, hoping he would be okay, now that Bendros had to help guard Vegeta and Nappa.  
  
She did not approve of the attack on her Saiyan archenemy and his partner; the two Saiyans were finally on their way to receiving justice, and RIC and Intergalacticpol were more than capable of dealing with them.  
  
But she had to admit that she could sympathize with the two Saiyan men. It had to be a frightening thing to know that someone was clever enough to send two poisonous mosquitoes after you. And Tayla had been sorry over the news of Ayala Tirstyn's death; Ayala had not endeared herself to Tayla, especially after the way that Ayala had managed to force Caline to become a witness for the defense, but Ayala had not deserved what happened to her.   
  
"It is odd for my son to assign Bendros, but then Bendros is one of his best officers," Shalila commented, absentmindedly stirring her rosehip tea with a coffee stir.  
  
"I'm worried about him, Nama," Tayla said anxiously. "What if he gets hurt protecting Vegeta and Nappa?"  
  
Shalila took her granddaughter's hand into hers. "Bendros is a strong, capable officer, and he is wearing a radar device on him now. If another robot insect comes near the Saiyans, Bendros will surely be able to stop it. And remember, Cirono is helping him. Bendros is not alone in this."  
  
"I wish I could help him; I wish I was an official Officer right now, so I could be there with him! Even if it did mean having to put up with Vegeta and Nappa, as long as I know that Bendros would be okay. I hate not being able to do anything!" Tayla cried.  
  
Shalila smoothed Tayla's hair with her aged hand. "I know it's hard to stand on the sidelines, dandelion, but Bendros can definitely take care of himself; he's been in worse situations, my dear. And your time will come when you can always be there to help him."  
  
"I'm not used to staying on the side, Nama. I'm used to being directly involved. I don't like not being allowed to do anything, now that I'm in Intergalacticpol. I thought that I would be able to do more, but it seems that I'm doing less."  
  
"You're playing by a different set of rules now, dandelion. One day, your turn will come. Just keep training and learning; you will get there. And I understand your concern about Bendros, but he is strong and smart. He will be okay; believe that."  
  
"Yes, yes, Nama," Tayla whispered, and Shalila knew that her granddaughter was still worried. She held Tayla's hand tightly, and they leaned towards each other across the table, with their heads meeting forehead to forehead. She stroked Tayla's hair, letting her know that things would work out.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
"I demand to know why you weren't at the trial to protect my Vegeta!" Diamonique snapped at Jaden. "We were lucky that my Vegeta saw that awful mosquito and killed him! He could have died today, and where would I be without him?"  
  
"In another man's bed shortly after," Jaden answered nastily. Because of Diamonique's stupidity, she still didn't know whom Mango sent to send the mosquitoes after Vegeta and Nappa. She was about to pound the wall, but Diamonique thought that Jaden was going to assault her, so Diamonique sliced at Jaden's face with her deadly nails.  
  
"Don't you dare try anything on ME, Jaden!" Diamonique shrieked, as Jaden furiously caught her arm to restrain her. "You almost let my Vegeta die today! I ought to have attacked you, instead of that fat slime, Mango! What kind of protector are you? What kind of-"  
  
Jaden slapped Diamonique hard across her face, forcing her to fall into the wall. Diamonique fell to her knees, and not waiting for Jaden to make another assault, she hurled herself at her colleague, pummeling her relentlessly. Jaden quickly seized Diamonique by her upper arms and threw her to the floor. Diamonique was about to rise again, but Jaden bared her claws.  
  
"Try it again, wench, just go ahead!" Jaden snarled, making several threatening slashes in the air in the direction of Diamonique. "If you had minded your own business, Mango would have told me who the names of his two assassins were, but no, you had to act like-"  
  
"TWO ASSASSINS!" a cultured, masculine voice cried.  
  
Jaden turned in the direction of the doorway, where Zarbon was standing. Zarbon yelled, "Since when are there TWO assassins. I thought there was only ONE!"  
  
"So did I!" Jaden snapped. "Mango told me he had two assassins, and he would have given me their names, except that Vegeta's future lover there-"-Jaden looked at Diamonique furiously-"-had to poison him with one of her nails. So because the bastard could no longer talk shortly after he was poisoned, I had to kill him, since he was no further use to us."  
  
"Diamonique, what were you thinking?" Zarbon scolded sharply.  
  
"You should be wondering why Jaden wasn't at the trial!" Diamonique hissed.   
  
Zarbon hated to admit it, but he knew Diamonique was right. Why wasn't Jaden at the trial to help prevent what had happened to Vegeta and Nappa today? He looked at her questioningly, and Jaden sighed.  
  
In a low, weary tone, Jaden told her two colleagues of what Mango had done to her with the glue trap, and how she had escaped. Zarbon was much more sympathetic afterwards, and he told Jaden how sorry he was about what had been done to her. Diamonique was merely amused, and a bit contemptuous; she even cracked about how "the mighty Jaden" had been brought to her two tails by a glue trap.  
  
"All the Clan of Chloe and Intergalacticpol need to bring you down now are just a bunch of glue traps, eh?" Diamonique asked sweetly.  
  
"Bring down this, you slut!" Jaden growled, preparing to launch herself upon Diamonique again. But this time, Zarbon was fast enough to grab Jaden's arm and tell her no more.  
  
"It's not worth it, Jaden. Save your energy for finding those who worked for Mango," Zarbon ordered. "I'll contact Ruli and tell her of what happened. She can help us find who else is involved." Cautiously, he walked over to press the button that would close the sliding metal door.  
  
A few minutes later, while Zarbon was informing Ruli of what had occurred, Jaden was anxiously meditating against the wall, as Diamonique impatiently paced back and forth across the room, worried about "her" Vegeta. She wanted to go see him and let him know that she was concerned for him. She vowed to destroy those who had worked for Mango, so that she could avenge Vegeta and show him that he and Diamonique were meant to be together.  
  
While Jaden and Zarbon were occupied, Diamonique rummaged through Mango's drawers and pulled out a pad and pen out of one of them. She lovingly wrote a note of sweet, touching concern to "her" Vegeta:  
  
Vegeta, my love,  
  
Forgive us for not being able to protect you in time. I am especially feeling awful. I know you are worried, but don't worry, I will protect you. I came all the way here just to rescue you, to prove my devotion to you, my Saiyan prince.  
  
I know we've had our differences, but don't worry. Let's put everything behind and concentrate on the future, and us, for I know that you will be saved. You are my everything, my darling, and someday, I know that we'll be together, as we've always been meant to be.  
  
I dream of you day and night, and you've never left my mind. I envision you as being the father of my future children (don't worry, we'll find a way around that no-procreation order). I can easily see us as being King and Queen of the Saiyans, with me by your side. I know things haven't always been harmonious between us, but I promise you that will change when we get back together. I won't make the same mistakes that I did before when we were lovers.  
  
Until we meet again, remember that one woman cares for you with ALL of her heart.  
  
Love and lots and lots and LOTS of kisses,   
  
Diamonique  
  
Diamonique smiled to herself with satisfaction, as she folded up the love letter. She would insist that Jaden deliver that letter the next time she visited Vegeta; after what Jaden did, it was the LEAST thing that Jaden could do.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Thankfully, Mango had left his contact radio on.  
  
But even then, it was too late for the RIC Councilor. Jaden and Diamonique had succeeded in killing him, and if they had their way, the assassins involved would be next.  
  
The first assassin, a male, who had sent the mosquitoes, trembled in fear. He had not meant for Ayala Tirstyn to be hit. It was unlikely that she was even still alive; the first assassin had fled shortly after court was dismissed. He had tried to contact Mango, and before Mango could finish speaking to him, Mango had screamed, something about a giant, growing ladybug. A ladybug?  
  
Listening in horror, the first assassin stood in the stall of the men's restroom at the RIC station, crying literally, as Mango's terrified screams were heard through the radio. The first assassin heard all of Jaden's threats, heard Diamonique's cruel voice, and then Zarbon's.  
Frieza's soldiers had invaded RIC. What was he going to do now? He had to report them, of course, but then he'd have to explain how he found out in the first place. He'd have to tell of Mango's death.  
  
At the very end, just before the three Top Elites left Mango's room, the first assassin had heard Jaden saying that now she would have to take Mango's place, shape-shifting herself into the RIC Tsurfin Councilor. All the first assassin would have to do is reveal that Mango was no longer Mango, but Jaden of Ryban, the most dangerous female soldier of Frieza in the known galaxy.  
  
What was he going to do? Jaden, Diamonique, and Zarbon couldn't be allowed to get away with taking Mango's life, but if he exposed them, he'd be exposing himself and possibly, his partner. What would his partner say about this?  
  
He would have his answer soon enough, for at that very moment, a sweet, melodic feminine voice interrupted his thoughts, "Hey, are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, yes, I am. Oh, thank heavens! There's something I have to tell you, and it's horrible! Especially after what happened to poor Miss Tirstyn! I never meant for any innocent people to get hurt!"  
  
"Neither did I, but it can't be helped now. Poor woman; her only crime was being in the wrong place and time. Although I don't understand why anyone would want to defend those awful Saiyans, I can understand that she was merely doing her job. It's a shame, poor lady."  
  
"There's something I must tell you," the first assassin urged, and within less than twenty minutes, he explained what happened to Mango and the arrival of the three Top Elites.  
  
"We have to let Intergalacticpol know of the three Top Elites," the second assassin insisted, when her partner had finished the story.  
  
"But how, how? Without revealing what we were up to? Or are we to turn ourselves in?"  
  
The second assassin thought for a moment. "We'll leave a note, yes, that will work. An anonymous note. Exposing them will help avenge the crimes they've committed, as well as Mango's death." The second assassin then grew angry, suddenly once again thinking about the two Saiyan prisoners. "And we will get Vegeta and Nappa! Especially Nappa! I hate that monkey bastard! My half-brother died fighting him! My brother was the finest Intergalacticpol officer who came from our father! Father was never the same after his death! I was only twelve at the time, but I vowed then I would join Intergalacticpol, become strong, and then take care of Nappa myself! Nappa will die for killing my brother!"  
  
"And he and Vegeta will die for killing my brother, and terrorizing my people!" the first assassin hissed. "Even if Mango is gone, we have to carry on his work. After all, it was he who helped us gain the chance of delivering justice, true justice, once and for all!"  
  
The second assassin suddenly fell against her partner, collapsing in tears. He consoled his friend and colleague, hugging her. "I am sorry for Mango's death," he whispered gently.  
  
"Thank you," she sobbed. "Mango and I were supposed to get married! Yes, I know that he was married to someone else at the time when we began our relationship, but it was love, it was! Besides, he had just recently divorced; those last couple of years I had to remain in hiding, so that we would not be ostracized before Mango was free. We were supposed to get married next month, and now it will never happen! Never! I remember when we first met; he visited me on my home planet, and later into our relationship, we talked about what Nappa did to my brother, and he promised to help me gain vengeance! And I will gain it! I will avenge him and my brother!"  
  
"We will," the first assassin promised in a shaky voice that tried to be firm. "I am sorry for what happened to Ayala Tirstyn and Mango…I've wondered since Miss Tirstyn's being hurt, if we should give up, but I realize that we can't. What if Vegeta and Nappa go free?" His voice was now slow and unsteadier than ever.  
  
"Then more people will die," the second assassin whispered hoarsely. "We have to stop them, and killing both Saiyans will help save so many lives. Mango and I were going to carry out justice the way that it should be carried out…he was right when he said that the universe would be better off without those horrible men. Who knows whom they killed, harmed, or even possibly raped! They must be destroyed, they must! Especially Nappa, that bastard!"  
  
"And Vegeta! We will take them out…for Mango, who helped me out so much, donating money to my home planet, and even to my family. It was a good thing that he was a friend of my father's…and it was a good thing that my father had close ties with the remnants of the Tsurfin race! Vegeta and Nappa and the Top Elites will pay for their crimes…justice will FINALLY be served, even if it's only us two that can serve it!"  
  
"We're doing the right thing," the second assassin insisted softly. "Even if poor Miss Tirstyn perished. I will send condolences to her family, perhaps we can make a donation somewhere in her name to make up somewhat for what we did. But Vegeta and Nappa deserve whatever they get, they do!"  
  
"And they will," the first assassin said sobbingly. "But we can't take any more innocent lives taken, no matter what. Only Vegeta and Nappa deserve to die. We can't destroy the Top Elites ourselves, not yet, but we can definitely get the Saiyans."  
  
"Yes, we can," the second assassin promised, wiping away her tears. She would be brave now, and avenge her Mango-and her beloved brother. 


	33. No Safer Than Before

Chapter Thirty-Two: No Safer Than Before  
  
The next morning…  
  
Subtle as a serpent, quiet and swift as a butterfly, the second assassin stealthily alternated between tiptoeing and walking along the Intergalacticpol corridors to Chief Gohan Chloe's office. In her slender hand, she held a folded piece of paper. She crept to the door and bent down gracefully, quickly slipping the note under the Intergalacticpol Chief's door.   
  
Hurrying away into the darkened corridors, she hoped that Chief Gohan would see the note soon.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Several hours later…  
  
A jolly, whistling janitor who resembled a pink snowman with a red square nose cheerfully unlocked the door to Chief Gohan's office. The janitor was a good worker, even though he was very clumsy and absentminded. He opened the door and immediately dragged in his cart full of cleaning supplies into the office.  
  
One of the klutzy janitor's boots had its laces untied, and one of those bootstraps became trapped under the wheel of the cleaning cart. When the janitor tried to move towards Chief Gohan's desk, he immediately stumbled towards the ground. In his desperation, he seized the rim of the cleaning cart, but he wound up dragging down the entire cart with him when he fell to the floor. The cleaning supplies, sprays, cleansers, towels, and all spilled all over the floor of the office. And one of the cleaners, a bottle of spare window cleaning solution, poured out rapidly when the cap broke upon contact with the floor. Thin, blue fluid swiftly flooded the tile floors, soaking a pile of paper towels that had just fallen upon a small, folded note that had been kept securely under the office door.  
  
The injured janitor rescued his bootstrap from the wheel of the cart, and he finally managed to make his way to his feet. He sighed heavily when he saw the soaked pile of paper towels, but he steadily went to work to clean up the mess. Within five minutes, he had gathered together the soaking pile of paper towels and balled them as tightly and closely as possible. He then dumped the ruined paper towels into a plastic garbage bag.  
  
And inside the garbage bag, in that massed, wet ball of paper towels had been the folded note, now saturated and stained beyond repair or recognition.  
  
Not knowing what he had done, the janitor resolutely went back to cleaning Chief Gohan's office with no more incidents.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Three days later…  
  
Yesterday had been long and tedious, with a determined Howles and a weary, worried Matis working intensively against each other on their first day back at trial. Dollan Rubenstein had finally finished his testimony, although Dollan had been shaken and nervous the entire time, especially when Matis had grilled him on the stand. The Calmagian lad was thankful when his ordeal had finally ended.  
  
Eltyn Murse and Shrivin Tosse had testified against Vegeta and Nappa, telling of their battles against the four Saiyans when the Saiyan quartet had first invaded the Chateau de Tamilieu, the royal castle of Magan, Calmag. Matis had been extremely ruthless at cross-examining them, dogged in his attempts to prove that the Saiyans had been attacked without good cause. He had been insistent on proving that the Saiyans may have come to the Chateau de Tamilieu in peace. Like Dollan, the two Calmagian royal guards had been more than relieved when Oleander had told each of them that they could step down.  
  
The testimonies of the three Calmagians had been short enough that Howles and Matis were able to question a good number of the witnesses from planets Font and Rovivrus, the two other planets besides Calmag and Astoria that Vegeta and Nappa had been charged with invading. Earlier, before the trial had first begun, Howles had decided to only try the cases that he knew for certain that he could use against the two Saiyan prisoners; Font, Rovivrus, Calmag, Grain, and Astoria had been the only planets at that time that Howles sincerely believed could provide enough proof for the Saiyans to be tried and convicted, since most of the other planets that Nappa and Vegeta had raided or destroyed would be difficult to continue to charge them with, due to lack of evidence, lack of witnesses, or both. In the Grain case, Howles had been positive that he could have Vegeta and Nappa convicted of attempted planet invasion and attempted murder. Bendros and Mikos were to testify on that account, as soon as Howles had finished presenting the cases for planets Font and Rovivrus.  
  
Planet Font was still in existence and flourishing once more; Intergalacticpol officials had saved that world from being destroyed by the Saiyans. Prince Vegeta was being charged with his crimes on that planet, even though he had been eight years old at the time. King Vegeta had taken a band of Saiyans, along with his son, to Font, to enslave the people under King Vegeta's rule; Frieza had granted permission for the Saiyans to take Font for themselves. Little Prince Vegeta had been as ruthless as the adult Saiyans invading that world, and he himself had killed quite a few of the Fontians. Two of the adult Saiyans had actually raped some of the Fontian women before Intergalacticpol officers had arrived to destroy the Saiyan raiders.   
  
One of the Fontian rape victims, Pristina Script, had testified about her ordeal, but as traumatized as she had been by her rape, she dared to say that she did not support the death penalty under any circumstances, and that Vegeta had only been a child when he had helped to invade Font. She told both Howles and Matis that Vegeta, being only a little boy at that time, could not truly be held responsible for what his father and the other adult Saiyans had obviously incited him to do. She even went as far as to add that Vegeta's crimes were not entirely his fault, since both King Vegeta and Frieza had both encouraged and compelled him to do evil. She emphasized that Vegeta, at least, should be allowed to live, and be given a chance to change his cruel ways, since he had never been given a chance to be on the side of good. Howles had been visibly dismayed when Pristina had said all of this, but Matis had been greatly pleased and pleasantly surprised. He planned to use Pristina's speech in his closing argument. The other Fontians had nearly been as bighearted in their forgiveness of Prince Vegeta. A couple of the Fontians had even added that Nappa should also be given a chance to mend his ways.  
  
The victims from planet Rovivrus were not as generous. Planet Rovivrus had been completely raided by Nappa alone, and then that world had been sold to a race from the Alimar Galaxy. Only a handful of the humanoid Rovivri existed, and four family members from that race had testified against the Saiyans, expressing their hurt and hatred against the bald Saiyan who had destroyed their home planet and forced them into exile. Drahcir was considered to be the official leader of all the surviving Rovivri, due to his heroism in defying Nappa, and helping his fellow Rovivri to escape. He was the Labirt Redael, the official title of tribal ruler of the remnants of his race. The Rovivri were currently living on planet Grain, and had been among the first of the witnesses to agree to testify against Vegeta and Nappa.  
  
Drahcir, an old, grizzled humanoid male, who, like those of his entire race, had dark brown skin, square-shaped bald heads, and a fox-like, fiery orange tail, hadn't hesitated to tell all of Nappa's crimes against his people. He spoke of his younger sister, Nasus, who had been traumatized into muteness because of Nappa's invasion of Rovivrus and the deaths of their friends and family members. Nasus herself had testified, with the help of a Standard sign language interpreter, her extreme fear of Nappa and anyone who resembled Saiyans. She had been shaking and trembling the entire time, and her anxiety had increased during Matis's interrogation of her. In fact, she had become so upset during Matis's questioning, that Oleander took pity on her and firmly suggested to Matis to finish his cross-examination of her as soon as possible. Matis had reluctantly agreed and asked only two more questions before he finished with Nasus.  
  
After all the witnesses from Font and Rovivrus had testified, Howles presented what evidence that he could from the two ravaged planets, and he called Dr. Saw Palmetto to the stand a second time. Matis was harder on Dr. Palmetto than he had been before, and even the doctor felt tremendous relief when her time on the stand was over.  
  
Matis had bore up well, despite his sadness over his partner's death. The Saiyans had not said much about Ayala's untimely demise, but Prince Vegeta had quietly and privately offered his condolences for Ayala's death to Matis, in very brief, but sincere words. Matis was surprised at this consideration, and it only bolstered his opinion that not all pureblooded Saiyans were the heartless, murderous creatures that so many races insisted that they were.  
  
Today, Howles was presenting the planet Grain case, for which Matis was certain that he could get the charges dismissed, since there was really very little proof that Vegeta and Nappa had actually had come to Grain to destroy all life on it. Yes, possibly the conspiracy to abduct charge could be proven, since Grain officials had actual recorded conversations between Frieza and the King of Grain, but when Matis himself had heard the recordings, he had heard no words from Frieza saying that Frieza was sending Nappa and Prince Vegeta to purge Grain of life. He intended to point this out when it came time to cross-examine both Lieutenants Bendros Sahara and Mikos Pearl. At this moment, Howles was finishing with his questioning of Lieutenant Sahara on both planets Grain and Calmag; beforehand, Howles had presented what evidence he could on the Grain case.  
  
Matis was still in disbelief that the same officer who had arrested both of his Saiyan clients had been allowed to become one of their bodyguards, and he planned to question Lieutenant Sahara concerning his current treatment of Prince Vegeta and Nappa under his watch. If Sahara so much as harmed a hair on his clients' tails…  
  
"Mr. Squatt, would you like to cross-examine Lieutenant Sahara?" Oleander's soft, clear voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Yes, I would, High Councilor, thank you," Matis replied, as he boldly approached the stand. Right away, he began to grill Bendros on how he and Mikos had arrested the Saiyan clients.  
  
"Do you normally knock out your arrestees when you're capturing them?" Matis asked accusingly, after several minutes of questioning. He hadn't been happy to learn that Bendros had put out both Vegeta and Nappa before taking them away.  
  
"If it's necessary, yes," Bendros admitted firmly.   
  
"Would you have killed them?"  
  
"Only in self-defense, and if there had been no other way. With Vegeta and Nappa, our orders were to do our best to capture them alive."  
  
"When did you read them their rights?"  
  
"When they became conscious enough to understand what they were being told."  
  
Matis also questioned Bendros on the treatment of the Saiyans while they had been on the swanship headed to Thresh, and Bendros calmly assured him that the Saiyans had been treated and interrogated fairly. Matis tried to poke holes in Bendros's testimony, but Bendros remained consistent and thorough.  
  
After a moment of silence, Matis then smiled. Thanks to Vegeta, he had one thing that he hopefully could use against the Sastorian Intergalacticpol lieutenant. Matis said serenely, "Lieutenant Sahara, you say that you and your comrades have been fair to my clients the entire time, am I correct?"  
  
"They were not mistreated or abused. All rules and considerations were followed."  
  
Matis then smirked. "Really, Lieutenant Sahara? Then, do you consider attacking Prince Vegeta in Chief Gohan's office, on some comment that Prince Vegeta made about your current ladylove, Princess Tayla, proper Intergalacticpol procedure?"  
  
Some gasps and worried moans echoed throughout the courtroom, and Howles suddenly looked very pained. Why in the universe had Chief Gohan and Lieutenant Sahara had not told him of this? Bendros's composure was noticeably more ruffled now, and Tayla looked concerned and worried for her beau. Bendros had not told her of this, and she wondered anxiously what Vegeta could have said to set her beloved off.  
  
But Bendros did his best to calm himself, and he replied quietly, "No, Mr. Squatt, I don't, and I used poor judgment that day when I lost my temper and attacked Vegeta in Chief Gohan's office. That moment is not something that I am proud of. I lost control of myself when I shouldn't have, but I can assure you and everyone else here, that it has not happened, and will not happen again."  
  
"Were you disciplined for that incident, Lieutenant Sahara?"  
  
"I was verbally reprimanded and sent away to calm myself down."  
  
"And knowing this, Chief Gohan still assigned you to be the bodyguard for Prince Vegeta and Nappa?" Matis exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, because even then, Chief Gohan believed that I could remain objective in guarding those two."  
  
"Hmm…" Matis said thoughtfully with a tinge of remaining contempt for Bendros, "exactly, what was it that Prince Vegeta said to cause you to lose your temper."  
  
Bendros reiterated his story about Vegeta's words to him in Chief Gohan's office…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
…"Bendros," Vegeta told him smoothly. "You are strong for one with Astorian blood in you; it's a pity that you didn't join our side when you were offered the opportunity on Calmag. I could have used one such as you. But that's all in the past now."   
  
"By the way, I happen to remember that you and Tayla Chloe, my Astorian archenemy, were quite close and you two probably still are. Zarbon had told all of us after that battle which you and the girl defeated him in that you seemed to be quite protective of her. On my planet, a man would have only been that protective of a female in her childbearing years, if he had planned on taking her for a mate later. So it seems that you and this girl may possibly become mates, if you two had not done so already. I don't understand personally why a girl of her rank would want to take up with someone who isn't even royalty, but that's none of my concern. However, Bendros Sahara, I would like you to take her a message from me personally."  
  
Bendros crouched in a combat position with sweat raining down his face. His tail was more stiff and bristled than ever, and his teeth and fists were clenched. "What sort of message?" he asked tightly.  
  
Vegeta flashed his infamous smirk again. "Tell her that I will be seeing her soon…and I will even the score between us. I have not forgotten about her, and I know that she hasn't forgotten me. The next time we meet, I will be the one who conquers her, not the other way around…"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Some murmurs and grumbles of outrage towards Vegeta came from within the Clan of Chloe family. Tayla paled slightly. But Howles looked somewhat relieved; perhaps Lieutenant Sahara had not totally fouled the case on Grain after all. This time it was Matis who looked pained, and the defense attorney was desperately trying to figure out a way to discredit the Sastorian lieutenant before the RIC swung too much in favor of the prosecution.  
  
Bendros spoke, this time much more confidently, "And if you wish, Lieutenant Pearl and Chief Gohan can back up my words. Your call, Mr. Squatt."  
  
It took a few moments for Matis to gather his wits once more, but when he did, he was calmer. "Lieutenant Sahara, regardless of my client's words, couldn't you have just walked out into the hall to calm yourself, instead of launching yourself upon him? It was not like my client could actually do anything to Princess Tayla, you know."  
  
Bendros sighed, "True, Mr. Squatt, I could have. At that time, I was not thinking, and I can assure everyone here that I have learned my lesson."  
  
Matis asked, more sternly, "And how have things been going between you and my clients?"  
  
"Nothing really to report. Sergeant Cirono and I have been taking turns guarding them. Sometimes, we even do it together. The past few days have been uneventful, with our charges eating, sleeping, and behaving fairly well."  
  
"And no exchange of words concerning your Princess Tayla have passed between you and my clients?"  
  
"None. I have already informed both of them that the subject of Tayla will never come up between us. Vegeta has tried several times to get me to talk about her, but I have not done so."  
  
Matis then questioned Bendros about his actions on Calmag. Bendros began telling him what he had told Howles earlier about the fight Bendros had with Vegeta and the other Saiyans…  
  
"…After I had learned that Raditz was my distant cousin, Raditz and Journa tried to convince me to fight on their side. I refused, and tried to leave them to go challenge Vegeta to rescue Tayla. Tayla was still pinned to the cliff by Vegeta's ki restraints at the time, and by the time, I arrived there, little Tayla was calling Vegeta a variety of interesting names that I probably should not repeat in this courtroom." Bendros couldn't help, but give a small smile at the memory of Tayla telling Vegeta off with her knowledge of Astorian foul language.  
  
"Quote them anyway," Matis said firmly. "I want to know exactly what Tayla called Prince Vegeta."  
  
Bendros flushed, as he said reluctantly, "She called him everything, from bastard monkey prince to prick to monkey swine. Can't blame her, of course, being trapped in that situation."  
  
"She used the word 'monkey'. Doesn't that bother you, being part Saiyan yourself?"  
  
Bendros explained quickly, "Actually, on Astoria, 'monkey' is not just used to insult those of Saiyan blood, but anybody considered to be a problem. 'Monkey' these days is the Astorian equivalent of 'bastard'. And for the record, Tayla's only used those words against Vegeta and his bunch."  
  
"And how did Tayla finally get free?"  
  
"Her grandmother, Superior Gran Shalila, freed her using ki balls to burn away the cuffs on her limbs."  
  
"Did you and Vegeta battle at that time?"  
  
"No, we didn't. Vegeta sent his sister, Journa, to battle against me. We fought briefly, and I defeated her. I used a Mirror Shield attack to deflect what she called her Four Finger Attack, and she was finished…"  
  
After a few minutes, Bendros finished his tale by concluding with Tayla's second victory over Vegeta since their first time battling on Chloe. Matis asked him several more questions, and then the defense attorney unenthusiastically admitted that he had no more to ask Bendros.  
  
"Lieutenant Sahara, you may step down," Oleander told Bendros. Bendros went back over to his place next to Vegeta and Nappa and Cirono, since both men were guarding the men at the same time today. Cirono was sitting behind the Saiyans, and Bendros was now sitting near them. Both bodyguards were wearing electronic devices that could detect the same kind of insect robots that had been sent after Vegeta and Nappa.  
  
Next up to testify was Mikos Pearl. Mikos confirmed Bendros's story on Grain under questioning from both Howles and Matis. Mikos had wanted to embellish his own heroic exploits battling Vegeta and Nappa, but in rare wisdom, he decided that would not be the best course to take. When, during cross-examination, Matis asked about Bendros' attack against Vegeta in Gohan's office, Mikos corroborated Bendros's words, although Mikos dared to add that if Vegeta had kept his mouth shut about Tayla, Vegeta would have never been attacked in the first place. Both Vegeta and Nappa glared at Mikos hatefully after those words, and Matis asked Mikos sharply, if Mikos normally tolerated attacks or abuse on arrested suspects.  
  
"Of course not, but I can understand Sahara's actions. Considering that I myself once desired Tayla, I could completely understand."  
  
Matis looked at him with wide, surprised eyes. "You had an affection for Princess Tayla as well?"  
  
"Of course, but she had to pick Sahara over me. Was really disappointed, of course, since I was certain that I was the right man for her. She would have made a fine wife. My son, Shelan, wanted Tayla for himself, but I figured that Shelan should pursue someone else, because someone like Tayla needed a mature, wise man to take care of her. Ah, I couldn't make up my mind at that time either, for I actually wanted both Tayla, and her friend, Princess Caline of Calmag. Such delicious young ladies they were, and when I realized that I wanted them both, I fervently wished that Astorian men could have more than one wife…"  
  
Tayla groaned heavily, covering her face in embarrassment, wishing Mikos would shut up about his past interest in her. Caline began trembling, nervously looking at Mikos every now and then. Kekron put a loving arm around Caline, rubbing her right arm to calm her. She huddled into Kekron, no longer wanting to look at Mikos.  
  
"Hmm…so you wanted Princess Caline as well, eh?" Matis taunted. "In fact, I did hear that you were to go on suspension after this trial was over because you made overtures to Princess Caline that she didn't appreciate. Is forcing young girls to sit in your lap and kiss you your normal courting methods?"  
  
"Objection!" Howles shouted. "Nonessential issue, irrelevancy! Lieutenant Pearl's Intergalacticpol record has no importance here."  
  
"Sustained," Oleander agreed immediately.   
  
"I'll withdraw the last statements I made," Matis conceded.  
  
"Fellow RIC Councilors and the court reporter are ordered to disregard Mr. Squatt's last few sentences concerning Lieutenant Pearl's conduct leading to his suspension," Oleander told her fellow Councilors. The court reporter nodded and struck the remarks from his record. No dissent from the other Councilors was uttered.  
  
Matis asked some more questions for Mikos, and then realizing, that Mikos had really nothing more to say beyond his mutterings about Tayla and Caline, he said that he was finished. Oleander allowed Mikos to step down.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
As Mikos was returning to his seat, a loud groan emitted from Nappa, who was clutching his stomach. "Ohhh!" he moaned.  
  
"Are you alright?" Matis asked worriedly.  
  
"What did you eat earlier?" Cirono inquired.  
  
"Nothing different from what I usually ate. My stomach feels like it's tying itself up in knots!" Nappa cried. He clutched at his stomach again. "Ohhh!"  
  
"I told you not to eat that fruity dessert that was left with our breakfast this morning!" Vegeta snapped. "You know that kind of fruit causes problems for Saiyan indigestion."  
  
"He needs to get to the infirmary," Matis told Bendros and Cirono.  
  
"I'll escort him," Cirono volunteered. "Bendros can stay here with you and Vegeta."  
  
"I don't care!" Nappa wailed, clutching his stomach once more, with Vegeta shaking his head at him. "Just do something, hurry!"  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Shortly after Cirono escorted Nappa out of the courtroom, Oleander Blossom called a three-hour recess, and the court began emptying out. Amidst the crowd now in the corridors, were the two assassins, who had been waiting for this moment for the past few days. Already, they had learned of the electronic monitors on Lieutenant Bendros Sahara and Sergeant Cirono that would detect most of the robotic insects. But the second assassin remembered a combination to a special safe hidden in Mango's locker in the RIC Councilors' Supply Room; this safe supposedly contained Mango's important documents, such as his birth certificate, but it also contained a small, polished, red wooden case.  
  
And in this wooden case, contained two robotic spiders, filled with relliknayias poison-but the best feature about them was they had a special device that prevented them from being detected on the kinds of electronic monitors that Cirono and Bendros were using.  
  
The spiders would be harder to plant that the mosquitoes because the spiders could not fly, but they could jump. And unfortunately, it turned out that one of spiders malfunctioned and had "died", so only one spider was usable. The second assassin told her partner that he could have the working spider to destroy Prince Vegeta once and for all.  
  
"But what about Nappa?" the first assassin asked.  
  
"I have my own special plan for taking him out…a plan that I intend to carry out myself. In your case, all you have to do is brush or bump against either Bendros Sahara or Matis Squatt and plant the spider on one of them. It said here in that note contained in the case that this spider is programmed to bite either Vegeta or Nappa, but I say we use it on Vegeta. As for Nappa, I want to take him out personally. Nappa is mine."  
  
"I thought we were in this together."  
  
"We are, but I believe in this instance that it would be best to take them out separately. Less chance of us getting caught. If no one discovers the spider in time when you activate it, Vegeta will be finished within less than a few hours. And I have my own special plan for Nappa, but I want to make him suffer before he dies. Leave him to me."  
  
The first assassin looked doubtful, but he eventually agreed. "Very well then. I will find a way to approach either Bendros Sahara or Matis Squatt and plant the spider on one of them. Then all I have to do is control the spider from a distance when Prince Vegeta gets within its range. Then the spider will bite him and help rid part of the disease of the Saiyan race and Frieza's forces."  
  
"And before I destroy Nappa, I will reveal to him who I really am, and I will confront him with what he did to my beloved half-brother. And then I will take his life and watch him suffer the way he must have watched my brother suffer. But enough talk, we must go take both of them down-for our brothers' sakes, and…for Mango's."  
  
"Yes," the first assassin agreed, clasping his hand with his partner's. Today, Vegeta and Nappa would finally perish once and for all.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
In the corridor outside of the RIC Courtroom, the first assassin casually walked past Bendros Sahara and Matis Squatt. He already had a plan how to get close to Lieutenant Sahara; he would engage him in brief conversation before planting the spider upon him. Prince Vegeta was silently standing between Lieutenant Sahara and Mr. Squatt, who were even quieter. Neither man cared much for the other, but they respected each other, despite their being on opposite sides. That much was obvious to the first assassin, and he understood that it was not easy for Bendros Sahara and Matis Squatt to tolerate each other's company, especially after the way Mr. Squatt had interrogated and exposed Lieutenant Sahara earlier.  
  
Mr. Squatt politely excused himself to use the men's room, telling Prince Vegeta that he would not be gone for long. Vegeta merely nodded, and he requested permission from Lieutenant Sahara to go to the water fountain for a drink of water. Lieutenant Sahara granted the permission, and Vegeta walked a number of yards away from him, staying well within Lieutenant Sahara's sight.   
  
While Vegeta was taking a long drink of cool, silvery water, the first assassin spoke to Lieutenant Sahara, "Hello, Lieutenant Sahara."  
  
"Hello, yourself," Lieutenant Sahara responded.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you how much I admired your heroism during your fighting the enemy on our planet. My people are still very grateful for what you and your people have done to save our world."  
  
"No problem," Lieutenant Sahara told him easily with a smile. "I hope your people are doing well."  
  
"Very well," the first assassin replied amiably, holding the spider gently in his hand. He then patted Lieutenant Sahara's back companionably, with Lieutenant Sahara unaware that the first assassin had just swiftly, but carefully laid the spider on Lieutenant Sahara's person.   
  
Suddenly, the first assassin acted, as if he were panicked, and rapidly swept the tiny spider further along Lieutenant Sahara's body down to his belt. Lieutenant Sahara's eyes widened, and he looked at the first assassin oddly.  
  
"What are you doing?" Lieutenant Sahara inquired, narrowing his angular eyes.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Lieutenant, I saw an insect on you, and I was brushing it off for you. I apologize, for I should have told you beforehand. Please forgive me."  
  
"Er…sure," Lieutenant Sahara said uncertainly. "Thank you very much. Don't like insects on me anymore than necessary."  
  
The robotic spider was now discreetly resting near Lieutenant Sahara's belt loop, and the first assassin knew that it was time to go. "I must leave now, Lieutenant, but it has been a pleasure talking to you. Hope to speak to you again sometime."  
  
"Of course," Lieutenant Sahara told him politely. "Farewell and good luck."  
  
"Thanks, for I believe I may need it in the near future," the first assassin replied. "See you around, Lieutenant."  
  
And as the first assassin hurried away, he saw Princess Tayla Chloe approach Bendros with a concerned expression on her adorable elfin face. The first assassin looked at Princess Tayla briefly; she was a lovely, if too thin a creature. He had heard that she and Lieutenant Sahara were seeing each other. Lieutenant Sahara seemed to be a lucky man.  
  
But he had no time to glance at Tayla any further. Prince Vegeta had to be destroyed, once and for all.   
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
"Bendros!" Tayla called, walking up to him and sliding her slim arms around his chest. "Are you okay?"  
  
Bendros gave Tayla a reassuring smile, as he wrapped his arms and his tail around her quickly. "I'm okay, little Tayla, really. I survived Mr. Squatt, don't worry."  
  
Tayla ran several slender fingers along his jawbone, and her lips met Bendros in a brief, but loving kiss. "I've been worried about you," she whispered, after their lips separated.  
  
Bendros kissed the tip of Tayla's nose. "Nothing to worry about really. I've had more dangerous assignments than this one. Missed you the past few days, only was able to be with you twice during that time."  
  
"I'll be glad when this trial's over," Tayla admitted. "It can't end soon enough for me."  
  
"You and me both." And Bendros brushed his lips against hers. "And then my job with Nappa and Vegeta should be…wait, I forgot! Vegeta! I let him get a drink of water, and then-"  
  
"I'm right here," the Saiyan prince replied irritably behind Tayla's back. Tayla's entire body tensed the moment that she paid attention to Vegeta's repressed ki. She could feel Vegeta's onyx eyes boring into her. Bendros straightened himself, keeping one eye on his charge.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not foolish enough to make any escape attempts while you were taking your…break…with Tayla. I'm sure that you can keep your eyes on both Tayla and myself at the same time, Bendros." Vegeta had caught sight of the two kissing each other, as he had finally finished his drink at the water fountain, and that disgusting display of affection between them had infuriated him to no extent. They could at least keep their hands and lips off of each other in his presence, especially since Vegeta had already declared himself to Tayla. Had that girl no sense of propriety or respect? Or Bendros? Those two lovers just had to rub it in his face that Tayla currently belonged to Bendros.  
  
That was all right though for now, if he had his way, Tayla wouldn't be cuddling up to Bendros for much longer. He fully intended to take Bendros's place and convince Tayla to see the folly of her previous choice and pick the right man for her, which of course, would be him, Prince Vegeta.  
  
"Maybe I better go," Tayla spoke quietly.  
  
"Why?" Vegeta asked her, with a sudden grin. He took great pleasure in baiting and teasing Tayla now whenever he could. He already enjoyed either angering her, making her nervous, or throwing her off-balance. "Stay and talk with us awhile, Princess. There's no rule that I know of saying that we can't visitors while Bendros and Cirono are guarding me. I'm curious to know how you've been. It's been awhile since I've had the pleasure of your company, and it's not every day that we get to be in each other's presences in peaceful times." His grin widened when he saw Tayla's flustered, uncomfortable expression, and Bendros's obvious anger at his daring.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't," Tayla replied stiffly, not trusting herself to speak any further to him. She touched Bendros's arm gently. "Bendros, I have to go, but I'll bring you some dinner when you're off-duty. Farewelli." She blew him a kiss, which erased Vegeta's grin almost immediately.   
  
"Farewelli, Tayla," Bendros said softly, forgetting about Vegeta's presence for just a moment.  
  
Tayla released his arm and was about to depart when suddenly she noticed a small, shiny robotic creature leap off of Bendros's belt, directly towards Vegeta's hand.   
  
"Look out!" she cried without realizing it.  
  
At the sound of Tayla's cry, Vegeta's sharp vision caught sight of the oncoming object, and he fell back, worried, still well remembering the mosquito attack on him.  
  
And Tayla, not certain that the springing insect-like thing was harmless and remembering the mosquito attacks from a few days ago, rapidly shot a small, golden ki laser from her small palm. The miniature ki blast crashed into the jumping robot and the robotic creature exploded on contact, splattering clear burgundy liquid. Vegeta, Bendros, and Tayla all jumped back further to avoid contact with the small amount of fluid splashing in all directions.  
  
When the remains of the robot finally fell to the floor, only two robotic, spider-like legs remained in a tiny puddle of burgundy liquid.  
  
"Stay back!" Bendros ordered Tayla and Vegeta needlessly, as Matis Squatt came rushing over once he had seen the trio fall back and had heard the sound of the little explosion.  
  
"What's going on?" Matis cried, running towards them. Vegeta, Bendros, and Tayla were noticeably shaken, especially after looking further at the destroyed robot on the ground.  
  
Bendros said tonelessly, "I think our assassin has struck again."  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
RIC Infirmary…  
  
Both Cirono and Nappa were relieved to discover that Nappa's abdominal pains were nothing more than a bad case of gas. The infirmary head doctor had given Nappa some pills to take away his pain and relieve the gas. Nappa grunted, the closest thing to a thank-you that he had ever given anybody.  
  
After they left the infirmary ward, Cirono fully intended to take Nappa back to the courtroom, but on their way there, Honeybee Cornsilk, the beautiful half-Papillionian, half-Astorian prison guard danced up to Nappa and Cirono. She looked beautiful, dressed in off-duty clothes; she wore a petite sleeveless, pale blue dress that was more the Grainier fashion than the Astorian fashion. Cirono nodded towards her politely, but Nappa grinned widely when he saw her.  
  
"Hey, beautiful!" Nappa called. "Thought I'd never see you again."  
  
"Well, you were mistaken!" Honeybee giggled, seductively running her fingers along Nappa's muscled arm. "I've missed you. How is life treating you? I heard about what nearly happened to you, you poor thing!"  
  
"I survived, babe, I survived. Nothing or no one can really touch a Saiyan," Nappa told her self-assuredly. "Anything new with you?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, except that there's a search party being sent out for Boja. No one's seen him for days. Wrinks found a note in his room back at the Intergalacticpol station, saying that he was going to Grain on the next shuttle flight from Thresh to the main planet, but no one has been able to track him there. It seems, as if he vanished without a trace."  
  
Nappa only shrugged his shoulders. No need in telling Honeybee or anyone else what really happened to Boja. Besides, why did any of them care anyway? Even Boja's fellow workers could see that he was a complete bastard. Jaden did them all a favor by offing the racist prick.  
  
"Ah, well, Boja well probably stumble back in here sooner or later with some lame excuse. Anyway, may I go with you men back to the courtroom?"  
  
"I don't know, if that's such a good idea," Cirono told her. "We have to go right to the defense table, and no one but the clients, attorneys, paralegals, and bodyguards are allowed there."  
  
"Oh, at least let me follow you two to the door. Please?" Honeybee crooned sweetly, looking appealingly at Cirono. Cirono permitted himself a small smile; he supposed it wouldn't do any harm to let her accompany him and Nappa that far. Besides, what trouble could Honeybee really cause? She was flighty and heedless for a prison guard, but harmless enough.  
  
Nappa looked at Cirono hopefully, and Cirono sighed a yes, but Honeybee would have to leave them when they reached the door of the RIC courtroom. Honeybee walked close to Nappa, chatting with him and cooing to him. Cirono frowned at this, since he knew that prison guards were not supposed to be so overly friendly with prisoners. He hadn't been happy to learn that female prison guards were allowed to watch and tend to male prisoners. He thought that this was possibly a chauvinistic view that came from growing up on Calmag, and Cirono had never agreed with his fellow male Calmagians that women were less important than men, but he still believed that female prison guards and male prisoners were a bad combination. His old friends and male relatives hadn't hesitated to express agreement with his view on that matter the last time that Cirono had visited his hometown on Calmag and had spoken to them about life in Intergalacticpol.  
  
Honeybee pulled a blue-and-white metal candy box out of her small blue purse that had been dangling off of her shoulder. "Would you men like some mints?" she inquired.  
  
Cirono was about to decline for both of them, remembering an earlier suggestion from Bendros that no one should be allowed to give Vegeta and Nappa treats or foodstuffs of any sort. Matis Squatt had agreed. But before Cirono could speak up, Nappa asked:  
  
"What kind do you have?"  
  
Honeybee gave him the name of a flavor that Nappa didn't like. Nappa shook his titanic head and declined. A disappointed Honeybee again offered a mint to Cirono.  
  
"I know that it's one of your favorite flavors, Sergeant. I believe you eat these kinds on a regular basis, or so Ambrosia has told me."  
  
Cirono smiled wanly, finally accepting a wrapped mint from her. "Well, I suppose it can't hurt. And it is one of my favorites." He unwrapped the mint and placed it in his mouth, allowing the flavor and juices to coat his tongue before he finally chewed on it and swallowed it.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
"No," Matis whispered for umpteenth time after Bendros had spoken his last words. He looked concernedly at Vegeta. "Prince Vegeta, are you all right?"  
  
Vegeta tried to regain his usual composure as fast as he could, even though he could feel sweat coursing down his face. "Of course," he replied, not succeeding in keeping from panting. "Of course it also helped that Princess Tayla saw that nuisance and destroyed it with a ki blast."  
  
Matis looked at Tayla. "Princess Tayla, what was that thing? Do you know?"  
  
"I-I think it looked like…a…spider," Tayla stammered. "I wasn't for sure though, but it looked like a robotic insect, and I-I thought at that time that it would be better to destroy it."  
  
"Well, it's a good thing you did," Matis said, relieved.  
  
"Yes, yes," Bendros added, putting his hand on Tayla's shoulder. "I'm glad you saw it, thank you. I didn't even feel it moving on me. Was it on me?" Beads of perspiration clung to his brow.  
  
"It jumped off of your belt," Tayla replied shakily, with glimmers of sweat shining on her forehead.  
  
Matis looked at Bendros angrily. "Did you have something to do with that spider being on you?" he asked accusingly.  
  
"Of course not!" Bendros snapped.  
  
"You had a radar detecting device on you that should have caught that spider. Why didn't it go off and warn you? Did you turn the device off?" Matis hissed.  
  
"My device is still on, and no, it did not warn me. If it hadn't been for Tayla, that last attack on Vegeta might have succeeded," Bendros replied, trying to remain calm. "I don't know why it didn't go off." He pulled the device, a small, gold, round radar out of his pocket, and looked it over briefly. As far as Bendros knew it was working fine, and he couldn't understand why it didn't detect that last creature that tried to attack Vegeta. "I don't understand this, I don't understand at all."  
  
"Well, I do!" Matis fumed. "I'd lay odds that the spider had a cloaking device to prevent it from being detected on the radar, and you had it on you all this time, just waiting for the right moment to attack Vegeta while no one was looking. Never thought you'd be caught by your own girlfriend, didn't you? A clever ruse you had going by agreeing to be Vegeta's bodyguard, just so that you could get close enough to harm him!"  
  
Tayla's mighty temper burst forth almost faster than even she could control it. She wanted to slap Matis to shut him up, but this time, she managed to express her fury only verbally. "How dare you accuse Bendros of such a thing? He wouldn't harm anyone unless he had to! He's honorable and decent, and even though I'm sure that guarding Vegeta is no easy task, Bendros would never do anything to harm him! If you knew anything about him, really knew, you would know that he would never do anything like this! Bendros is risking his life to protect your clients' tails!"  
  
Matis replied edgily, "Princess Tayla, it's understandable that you want to protect your man, but we have to consider ALL possibilities. And let's facts, it all points to Lieutenant Sahara at this point."  
  
Tayla retorted icily, "How do we know that YOU aren't involved in trying to kill your clients? It would be convenient for you to try it and put the blame on my beau or on Cirono, wouldn't it?" Her cocoa eyes seemed to have darkened to obsidian, the blackness matching her anger. Those dark eyes clashed with the cerulean orbs of the owlish attorney.   
  
She was a couple of inches shorter than Matis, but even the normally self-confident and bold lawyer was considerably unnerved by this petite young girl determined to defend her beau to the end. Trembling somewhat, Matis realized then and there what he had heard about Princess Tayla Chloe was true: that she was a force to be reckoned with. Even Prince Vegeta had said as much.  
  
Before Matis could respond to Tayla's accusation, Bendros put his hands on Tayla's stiff, thin shoulders and drew her to him. He turned her around, took her chin in his hand, and tilted it up towards him. "Tayla, I appreciate you defending me, but I can understand why Matis would suspect me in this case, even though you and I both know that I am not involved. After all, I was the one who didn't see the spider until it was almost too late. And Matis's job is similar to mine, in that we are both supposed to protect Vegeta right now. I possibly would have suspected him too, of trying to assassinate Vegeta and Nappa, and I wouldn't be a good officer, if I didn't consider that possibility. Nor would Matis be a good attorney, if he didn't think of this precarious situation from all angles. And as much as we don't always like his tactics, or how he treats people in the courtroom, we both do have to agree that he is very good at what he does. And Matis is very distressed over what has nearly happened to his clients; I can tell from looking at him that he has barely slept or had a chance to rest well. The death of his partner hasn't exactly helped matters either. I can understand your allegation against him in that he could be involved in what just happened, but from what I have seen and have known about him, I don't believe that he's in anyway caught up with trying to kill his own clients. I've seen his shock and worry, and whatever his personality and ethics may be, he does seem to genuinely care about his clients."  
  
Tayla calmed down considerably, seeing Bendros's viewpoint, even if she still didn't like Matis very much. Matis seemed to be impressed with Bendros's words; he never thought that Bendros would think even that well about him.  
  
Turning her dark head towards Matis once more, Tayla took a deep breath, knowing what she had to do. Her next words would not be easy to say, but she knew that she had to say them. She said quietly, "Mr. Squatt, I apologize for my implying that you are out to harm your own clients, but it angered me that anyone could accuse Bendros of deliberately trying to murder anyone. I am trying to understand that you are just doing your job, although that hasn't been easy for me to do in the past."  
  
Matis sighed and said diplomatically, "Do not concern yourself over it, Princess Tayla. I suppose, if someone had accused a person I knew and loved of such a crime as what had occurred just now, I would react the same way you did. Perhaps you should consider becoming a criminal defense attorney yourself; your clients would have little to worry about with you on their side."  
  
"Perhaps, but no thank you," Tayla told him politely. She had no desire to train for a job that would require her to defend people that she knew deserved to be punished for their crimes. She wanted to help bring criminals to justice, not keep them from receiving it.  
  
Matis said more calmly, "Ah well then. It seems anyway that you're more suited for the battlefield than the courtroom, although I can tell you from my years as an attorney that there isn't much difference between the two. Either way you're fighting for someone or something. Anyway, Princess Tayla, Prince Vegeta and I do owe you our thanks for saving his life. I think I will ask Chief Gohan about adding you to the other bodyguards."  
  
Vegeta smirked, crossing his arms and looking at Tayla with a devilish expression on his handsome features. "That I wouldn't object to. I would like to get to know her on a more…personal basis. Having exquisitely lovely female company such as her around regularly would certainly make my lonely existence much easier to bear." He looked at Tayla and spoke to her confidently, "What do you say, Tayla, that you take up Mr. Squatt on his suggestion and spend some more time with me? You and I could really get to know each other better during the times when Bendros and Cirono aren't around. I could use some female companionship."   
  
Matis groaned heavily, looking at Vegeta in dismayed disapproval; Bendros gnashed his teeth, clenched his jaw, and narrowed his eyes at the Saiyan prince. And Tayla shot Vegeta a frosty look that told him exactly what she thought of his suggestions. Then she turned away from him furiously, afraid that if she looked at him or replied to him, she would really lose her temper and attack him physically. Without another word, she turned on her proud, angry heel and stormed away without a gooden boden or farewelli to anyone.   
  
Matis shook his head at Vegeta frowningly, but Vegeta merely shrugged his broad shoulders, allowing himself to keep a bit of his characteristic smirk. Matis fervently prayed to the deity of his home planet that Vegeta hadn't made things worse for himself and his case by making those comments to Tayla. And Bendros wrathfully fantasized on just how he would love to put Vegeta in his place, if he were allowed.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Suddenly tired, Cirono yawned drowsily, his eyelids were desperately trying to slam themselves shut, but he was determined not to give in to sleep. His disobedient eyelids steadily refused to give into the mental commands from their owner that they not close. Cirono rubbed his eyes almost helplessly.  
  
"Poor thing," Honeybee said sympathetically. "You look like you're about to drop."  
  
Cirono yawned again, against his will. "I'll be alright. Just a couple more hours, and I get off duty. Oh, what is with me? All of a sudden, I can't stay awake." And his eyelids stubbornly dropped upon his eyeballs again, like heavy blinds on a window.  
  
Despite Cirono's unexpected sleepiness, the trio walked further until they turned a corner. Cirono made the mistake of leaning against the corner for just a moment, and within less than two seconds, he fell into a heavy sleep and collapsed, sliding rapidly down to the cold marble floor.  
  
Nappa shook his shoulder, trying to rouse him, but Honeybee took Nappa's arm. "Oh, Nappa, let's let him sleep for a while. He probably hasn't been able to get much rest, poor fellow. Besides, it's a good opportunity for us."  
  
Nappa wrinkled his forehead. "A good opportunity to do what?"  
  
Fluffing her long hair and swiveling her slim hips gently, Honeybee smiled seductively. "Well, I'm off-duty, and I've liked you for a long time. And I believe that you like me as well, if I'm not mistaken."  
  
"You sure aren't," Nappa told her with a wicked grin.  
  
Honeybee sidled up to Nappa and lightly caressed his chest in slow circles, pressing her soft, supple body against him. Nappa smirked, and he wrapped his beefy arms around her trim waist. His large hand lightly fondled the edge of one of her four butterfly wings. Honeybee continued to rub on his chest, as she danced her sculpted lips along his wide jawbone. She kissed up to his lips and then slipped her tongue into his mouth. Nappa greedily responded to her, having gone a long time without a woman in his arms. He handled her top two butterfly wings lovingly, as he hungrily returned her eager kiss. For several minutes, the two would make love with their mouths and tongues before allowing themselves to breath again.  
  
"Nappa," Honeybee whispered. "Let's go somewhere alone for an hour or so, just you and me. Everyone will just think that you were with Cirono. You two won't get in any trouble from Intergalacticpol."  
  
Nappa was sorely tempted to take her up on her offer, and a certain swollen portion of his anatomy below his waist was pressed up against Honeybee, impatiently wanting Nappa to do as the gorgeous prison guard had requested. But for once, his brain was fighting to overrule his hormones, telling Nappa that going off with Honeybee would not be a good idea.  
  
"Under normal circumstances, babe, I'd take you up on that. But since I'm supposed to be on trial, I need to get back to that courtroom. I better try to wake up Cirono there and go with him before I get in further trouble."  
  
"Please, Nappa," Honeybee begged softly, kissing his mouth again. "I just want a little bit of time with you while no one is really missing you. What can it hurt? I've dreamt of you for a long time, and I would really like at least one special moment with you. We may never have another opportunity like this. Just one time at least…please?"  
  
Nappa chuckled wickedly, pulling Honeybee up against his aroused body. His manhood nestled comfortably, yet eagerly against her pelvis. Honeybee cooed softly, as she snuggled into him. Contented by her desire for him, Nappa whispered, "Okay, babe, just once. I could use some relaxation, so why not?"  
  
"Good!" Honeybee declared happily, wrapping her arms around his neck for preparation for another long, deep kiss. "I can't wait to be with you. Now let's get poor Cirono settled on that bench over there, so that he's more comfortable."  
  
A few minutes after they had laid Cirono down on the bench, Honeybee reached into her purse again and dug around for another metal candy box. She smiled when her hands found it. She knew that this candy box contained one of Nappa's favorite candies, a sweet treat that she had given him on the first day that they had met. She smiled to herself, knowing that Nappa wouldn't turn down this goody, since he hadn't had any in a while.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Jaden had had a stressful last few days. Playing two identities was no easy task, even for the best shape-shifters around, among which she knew she was. It was exhausting and worrisome having to go undercover as both Mango and "Denia". During the times that she had to be Mango, "Denia" would always be in her room back at the Intergalacticpol station. Though a few, such as Blogg, had inquired from "Boni" and "Monique" as to why "Denia" rarely came out of her room, "Boni" had replied that their friend was a very private person and had come to prefer her privacy more than ever.  
  
Jaden, now once again as Mango, sighed heavily, as she sat with the other RIC Councilors at the table in the RIC Councilors Lounge. Neither of Mango's assassins had attempted to contact Mango, and it was really starting to worry her. Time was running out for Vegeta and Nappa; she could feel it. The prosecution would soon finish its case; there were only three witnesses left to testify: Prince Dedron Chloe, Princess Tayla Chloe, and to Jaden's dismay and worry…Bhodie Lett, former Mid-Elite officer and Balair's one-time prize pupil.  
  
That Human bastard had sold them all out! How dare he! Frieza was going to be consuming all the remaining antacids on his ship once he found out! It was bad enough that Bhodie had been stupid enough to get himself caught and shipped off to Zelthar.  
  
Privately, in the RIC Councilors' ladies' room, Jaden had confided to Zarbon through her scouter about Bhodie being up for testifying, and she and Zarbon had mutually agreed that it would be better for they themselves to handle Bhodie and not inform Frieza until after the Human traitor was taken care of.  
  
Since there was another two hours before the trial would begin with Prince Dedron Chloe's testimony, Jaden, as Mango, decided to excuse herself and slip away from the other RIC Councilors when a bailiff entered the RIC Councilors' Lounge.  
  
"High Councilor Blossom," the green, scaly lizard-like bailiff announced in a gruff voice. "I have an urgent message from Mr. Matis Squatt."  
  
"What is it?' Oleander asked with concern, sensing the urgency in the bailiff's voice.  
  
"Mr. Squatt has informed me that there was another assassination attempt on Prince Vegeta's life, using yet another robotic insect. From what little we do know, High Councilor, it may be a spider, but we do feel for certain that it had contained relliknayias poisoning. Princess Tayla Chloe, one of the next witnesses to testify, had destroyed the robot with a ki blast, from what Mr. Squatt has told me. No harm was done to Prince Vegeta or anyone else. Sergeant Cirono had taken Nappa to the RIC Infirmary before the incident."  
  
Oleander ordered firmly, "Thank you, bailiff. Court is cancelled for today. Have Mr. Squatt, Princess Tayla Chloe, Lieutenant Sahara and Sergeant Cirono summoned to my office immediately. Oh, and summon Chief Gohan as well."  
  
"Yes, High Councilor, consider it done."  
  
Jaden growled under her breath. Curses! Those assassin bastards had struck again! If someone had tried to kill Vegeta, then it was likely that someone was going to try to kill Nappa as well. Nappa's stomach pains could very well be a symptom of something more serious. She had to go.  
  
As quickly as she could, she furtively left her fellow RIC Councilors to go search for Nappa and Cirono.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
A supply room somewhere on the same floor as where Cirono was left to sleep…  
  
"This chocolate you gave me is great! How did you know that this was one of my new favorite candies?" Nappa asked Honeybee excitedly, as Honeybee caressed and kissed on his now bare chest. Honeybee had locked the door to the supply room, and she had slipped off her dress. Nappa's hand was lightly stroking one of her bare breasts.  
  
"I have a good memory for things like that," Honeybee said sweetly, kissing Nappa's chin, as she ran her hands up and down Nappa's muscular arms. "I also have a good memory when it comes to a handsome stud such as yourself."  
  
"I'm glad of that, babe, that I am," Nappa chuckled, as he kissed and nuzzled her neck. "Beautiful, you've just made my day already, you know that? It's been a long time since I've been with a woman." Nappa lifted Honeybee up by her waist and carried her over to a pile of clean white towels, where he laid her down. Honeybee wrapped her arms around him kissing him deeply with her lips and tongue.   
  
After a few minutes, Nappa was lying on top of his potential conquest and kissing in between her perfect breasts. He inhaled the sweet flowery scent of her fragrant bosom, as he felt himself grow lightheaded and sleepy. His hormones battled against his sudden tiredness; Nappa badly wanted to stay awake to enjoy this lovely piece of female, but his body and eyes would no longer allow him. His eyelids slammed shut, and he felt his entire form give way upon Honeybee's soft, lithe body.  
  
The last thing he remembered before he fell asleep was the silken, perfumed valley of his new partner's bosom.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Thankfully, Jaden, still disguised as Mango, found Cirono quickly-and the bodyguard was sleeping! Some bodyguard this Cirono was, falling asleep on the job! What if Nappa was dead by now because of Cirono's laziness? Angrily, she tried to shake Cirono awake, but Cirono would not wake up. She growled, strongly leaning towards turning him into glass and shattering him. But killing off Cirono would mean having to take on a third identity, something that Jaden was definitely not eager to do.  
  
To hell with this! She herself was going to have to go find Nappa before it was too late! And to hell with being Mango for right now! She would change into a ladybug once more and travel through the air vents to search for Nappa. It would be much quicker that way.  
  
How in the hell had Nappa had become separated from his bodyguard? Jaden couldn't figure out, but it didn't matter at this point. She had to find Nappa to make sure that he was okay.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Twenty minutes later in the supply room…  
  
Nappa yawned, slowly awakening after smelling some fumes coming from a chemical-soaked cloth that had been placed on his lap. He recognized the pungent odor, an odor similar to that of ammonia. Such a chemical was used to quickly awaken a sleeper.  
  
He tried to stretch his arms, but found out that he couldn't. Nor could his legs!  
  
What the hell was going on?  
  
Nappa slowly looked down at his large body and realized that he was chained, in a sitting position, to a pole. His ankles were bound tightly together with ropes, as were his wrists. His waist and neck were chained tightly to the pole.  
  
"What's going on?" he screamed. "Honeybee! Honeybee, where are you?"  
  
"Right here, lover boy," crooned a sweet voice.  
  
Honeybee emerged from behind a large crate, and Nappa was caught between relief to see her and confusion as to why he was tied up and chained. "Honeybee, what's going on here? Is this some kind of kinky game that you're playing with me? No offense, but if that's the case, you could have at least let me know beforehand."  
  
"This is no game," Honeybee said in an unusually cold voice.  
  
"What?" Nappa exclaimed.  
  
"That's right, Nappa," Honeybee said icily, her pretty features suddenly twisted in a mask of malice. "I'm glad that you've had your fun with me, but your time is up. I am the last woman that you will ever touch, and the last person that you killed will be your last victim ever. After today, you will never harm anyone again. I am delivering justice to you faster than RIC ever could."  
  
"What in the hell are you talking about?" Nappa cried, distressed.  
  
Honeybee smiled cruelly, showing Nappa a fat syringe filled with clear burgundy liquid.  
  
Nappa's eyes were wide with fear. This had to be a nightmare that he was having; it just had to be! Any moment, he would wake up and be back in Honeybee's welcoming arms.   
  
This wasn't real. No, this couldn't be happening to him. No one could be wielding this much power over him, not someone like her.  
  
His breath became labored and frantic, as the woman he thought desired him sauntered over to him casually with her syringe. 


	34. Rescue Nappa!

Chapter Thirty-Three: Rescue Nappa!  
  
"Cirono, for Orchida's sake, wake up!"  
  
Cirono would not stir, as Tayla frantically shook him. She had come across his sleeping form on the bench after seeing him on her way back from using the restrooms. Tayla had just remembered that she had to get back to the RIC Courtroom after her anger at Vegeta for daring to taunt her so openly had abated. She was even more livid with herself for letting that Saiyan prickien get to her! And it made her even more furious when she thought of how Bendros had to defend Vegeta and Nappa at all! Bendros was putting his life on the line for those two, and Vegeta didn't even seem to appreciate it! A part of Tayla wanted to blame Vegeta and Nappa for being the target of the assassins' murder attempts in the first place! And now because of them, Bendros and Cirono were placed in danger. Tayla hated that especially Bendros would be in greater danger because of those two Saiyan criminals. If anything happened to Bendros…well, Tayla wasn't so sure, that she would so easily be able to forgive Vegeta and Nappa for Bendros being put as their bodyguard! If they hadn't done the terrible things they did, they wouldn't be on trial, no one would be trying to kill them, and Bendros wouldn't have to risk his neck trying to protect their tails!  
  
Tayla took a deep breath. She knew that such thinking on her part wasn't rational, but after what nearly happened today, she was more worried than ever. What if that spider meant for Vegeta had bitten Bendros? What if the assassin tried to attack again so soon? What if he or she had already reached Nappa? She had to get back to Bendros at least, even if it meant tolerating Vegeta.  
  
But first, she had to wake up Cirono and find out why he was sleeping when he was supposed to be guarding Nappa? What a fine time he picked to take a nap! What if the assassin had tried to touch Nappa? Or even if Nappa was trying to escape? She had to wake up Cirono!  
  
"Cirono, Cirono, CIRONO!"  
  
The sergeant didn't respond.  
  
"WAKE UP, CIRONO!"  
  
No response. Was he dead or something? Tayla felt his pulse, and Cirono was still very much alive. She tried to shake him hard, and at one point, she even slapped him hard on his face to try to rouse him. She knew that if she was caught doing that, she'd likely face suspension, but this was an emergency!  
  
Still, Cirono continued to doze, despite the impact of Tayla's slap. "Oh, forget it!" she hissed. "I'll go find Nappa myself!"  
  
She turned on her heel and was about to leave to search for the missing bald Saiyan, but then she heard mumbling and the sounds of clothes rustling behind her.  
  
"Tayla? How did I get here? What happened?' Cirono, still groggy, was rubbing his eyes.  
  
Tayla turned around abruptly. Completely forgetting that Cirono was higher than her in rank, she yelled at him, "Oh, NOW you decide you want to wake up!"  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Honeybee knelt before Nappa, teasingly swinging the syringe up and down along his arm without touching him with the needle. "You know what's in this needle, don't you, lover boy?" she taunted.  
  
"That stuff that's supposed to poison and kill Saiyans real quick," Nappa stammered. "C-Can't pronounce the name though."  
  
"Relliknayias, my dear," Honeybee said sweetly, as she rolled the syringe up and down Nappa's trembling arm.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" Nappa asked. "Look, if you were mad at me for not keeping in touch with you after you've been reassigned, that's not my fault."  
  
"Oh, I am very mad at you, Nappa, but it's not for that." Honeybee's sugar voice turned into ice, as her next words spewed forth, "You see, Nappa, I've been anticipating this meeting for a long, long time."  
  
"I was too," Nappa told her. "At least until I woke up and found myself tied and bound. I was hoping that this was some sort of bondage game you were playing with me."  
  
"Oh, I'm through playing with you," Honeybee replied nastily. "I'm thankful that I'm such a good actress…you don't know how hard it was for me to hide my revulsion every time you kissed or touched me. You were so dense, so pathetic…do you honestly think I would want to sleep with a piece of Saiyan murdering scum, such as yourself?"  
  
Nappa was shocked; he couldn't believe how cleverly he had been fooled. He had thought that Honeybee had really wanted him. She had just been leading him on? He didn't mind a woman who teased once in a while, but this was scary.   
  
And then once he looked into Honeybee's sky-blue eyes that were now darkened with hatred, he knew that she was serious. She wasn't playing. She truly hated his guts, but why? What had he done to her? Had she somehow found out that he wanted Caline as well as her? Was she jealous of Caline, perhaps?  
  
"Did you think that I was interested in another female?" Nappa asked uncertainly.  
  
"If you were, I'd seriously pity the poor creature," Honeybee told him icily, as she stood up and walked a few feet away from him, taking her needle with her. "It was hard for me all those weeks to be near you. I retched every time I left you and Vegeta. I played up to Vegeta a bit as well, even though I didn't like him anymore than you, but my partner can take care of Vegeta. You're mine, and you will suffer before I kill you."  
  
"Kill me?" Nappa asked, looking once again at that horrible needle in Honeybee's hand. "For what? What the hell did I do to you?"  
  
Honeybee tossed her sugar-brown curls in contempt. "It wasn't what you did to me. It was what you did to my older half-brother seven years ago! Do you remember an Intergalacticpol Papillionian officer named Cocoon?"  
  
Nappa had to think for a few moments. He had killed a few Intergalacticpol officers in the past, but he could not remember a Cocoon. However, he could remember fighting a Papillionian male Intergalacticpol though, and he said as much to Honeybee.  
  
"Well, he made an attempt to arrest you for your crimes on Rovivrus. You happened to go to planet Burgess to rest and recover from slaughtering all those innocent people. I cried earlier when I heard poor Nasus's testimony through her interpreter; do you have any regret at all for what you did to that girl? I saw the terror of you on her face. She hasn't forgotten yet, and I can't blame her. And I can't forgive you for killing Cocoon!"  
  
"Cocoon tried to arrest you on Burgess's soil for planet-purging, genocide, and illegal invasion, but you resisted arrest and battled against him. Cocoon put up a good fight, but of course, he was no match for you. You-you burned off his wing and mortally wounded him, leaving him for dead. His partner, Apricot, retrieved him after you abandoned him, and on the way back to the nearest Intergalacticpol station, Cocoon died in Apricot's arms after telling her that you were the one who hurt him."  
  
"Apricot was Tsurfin, you know, and she hated you as much as I did for what you did to Cocoon! Apricot was Mango's youngest sister, and she and Cocoon were in love. They were going to get married, but you destroyed those plans! She spoke to my mother, who herself is Papillionian and had Cocoon from her first marriage before she and my father wed. My father raised Cocoon on his own, and he and my mother were devastated. I myself was heartbroken, only twelve-years-old."   
  
"I swore one day that I would join Intergalacticpol and avenge Cocoon's death. My parents begged me not to join, fearing for my life. They both bitterly regretted allowing Cocoon to join, but they did, and it is something for which they have not forgiven themselves. But I vowed to become strong enough to destroy you and make you pay for my beloved brother's death."  
  
"Well, guess what, Nappa? That day has come…finally, after seven long years. And thanks to Mango, I am able to bring you down once and for all. Despite all of my training, I couldn't become any better than a prison guard, not a warrior, like I hoped, and I was about to quit, but Mango encouraged me to stay on. He helped my partner and me obtain the resources needed to destroy both you and Vegeta. He was a wonderful man; we were going to marry, now that his divorce had been finalized. But now that dream will never come true. But his death will not be in vain." Honeybee allowed herself to weep for a few moments, and Nappa looked at her uncertainly, not sure what to do or say. Her voice then once again turned hard and cold, as she added, "And yes, I know that your friends, Jaden and Diamonique, killed Mango, but she'll get hers too. My partner told me he heard Jaden and Diamonique kill Mango on his radio. Mango never had a chance, thanks to those two wenchis! But, not to worry, for they'll be exposed soon enough, and they too will pay for their crimes."  
  
The prison guard then held her curly head up, allowing the tears to dry on her cheeks. She vowed that there would be no more tears until Nappa was dead. And hopefully, Vegeta would die today as well. Nappa had to go. Honeybee raised her relliknayias-filled syringe towards Nappa's left arm.  
  
"I joined Intergalacticpol mostly to take you down, once and for all, and now that time has finally come. Any last words before you die, Saiyan?"  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Bendros wanted to kick himself, as he hurriedly walked with both Vegeta and Matis to Chief Gohan's office to report to him what had happened. How could he have been so stupid? He should have known better!  
  
Of course, it was obvious now who Vegeta's assassin had been. And in the excitement, Bendros hadn't realized it until just now!  
  
He had to tell Chief Gohan immediately who the likely assassin was. And then track the culprit down. The assassin couldn't be allowed to make another attempt!  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
"I am so sorry," Cirono said for the tenth time, since he had first awoken. "I don't know what happened to me, I don't. The last thing I remember that Honeybee, Nappa, and I were walking back to the RIC Courtroom, and before I knew it, I was leaning on a corner. Then I was gone."  
  
"Are you getting any sleep at all?" Tayla asked him, her voice mixed with pity for him and agitation that Nappa wasn't with him. She and Cirono were now frantically and hurriedly searching all the corridors on their floor to find Nappa and Honeybee.  
  
"Just enough to keep me going, but apparently, I amassed what some experts call a sleep debt. I can't recall eating anything after breakfast. Had no lunch; that mint that Honeybee gave me was the closest thing that I had to food since breakfast. Friendly thing she is, too friendly to be a prison guard, but still a fairly nice girl. Did wish that she hadn't been so over flirtatious with Nappa."  
  
"She flirted with Vegeta as well. No offense, but she doesn't seem to have much sense," Tayla scoffed. "What any woman could see in those two, I can't begin to imagine."  
  
"Vegeta apparently sees something in you," Cirono said half-jokingly with a small grin. Tayla shot him an icy look, warning him not to mention Vegeta's interest in her any further. Cirono wisely took the hint and said nothing more.  
  
"Um…we better get back to finding Nappa. I just hope he and Honeybee aren't in any trouble. I don't want to think that Honeybee would be the sort to do something dishonorable with a prisoner, but…"  
  
"I can understand your concern," Tayla told him. "And I think that's another reason why we need to find those two. If the assassin's after Nappa now, Honeybee could be in danger too." She had already told Cirono of the last attempt on Vegeta's life.  
  
"The ones who want the Saiyans dead just aren't going to give up," Cirono grumbled. "And we still have no clues, as to who could they be. They could be nobody or anybody. Most people around here wouldn't object to seeing the Saiyans dead."  
  
Tayla had to agree with him. She tried hard to think who could be involved in trying to finish the Saiyans off. There were still no clues, but…  
  
Her cocoa eyes widened in horror, as she suddenly remembered something.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Still, in her ladybug disguise, Jaden had wisely searched the air vents on the floor where she had first found the sleeping Cirono, but she was still in frustration: no Saiyan or assassin could be found, and time was running out.  
  
But as she came towards the next vent, as she flew through the airshaft, she heard voices, an unfamiliar feminine voice, speaking cruelly. Jaden had been listening to the conversation for the past five minutes, and she worried when she heard her name, Diamonique's name, and Nappa's name. Her heart nearly froze when she heard the strange female voice tell Nappa that he was going to die.  
  
Jaden zipped faster, whirring in the drafty air, a red-and-black blaze, and she finally reached the next vent. She came to an abrupt halt, hovering in mid-air, as her beady eyes at last caught glimpse of a tied-up Nappa, and those eyes nearly popped out of her tiny head.   
  
Standing over Nappa, was a young woman with sky-blue butterfly wings, who was obviously of Papillionian descent.  
  
And holding a syringe.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Nappa gulped. He knew he was going to have to think fast, or he'd be the next victim of that deadly poison with the weird, unpronounceable name. He threw his head back and grinned devilishly as much as he could. Perhaps he could sweet-talk Honeybee out of killing him.  
  
"Listen, babe. You really don't want to kill me, do you? And what could Mango have given you that I couldn't? I've seen him before he died; he's ugly and old. I still like you; I like a pretty girl with guts. I could take care of you really well and make up to you for whatever crimes you think I committed. We had some good times together, and I could please you like no man, old or young, ever could. If you were to be nice to me again, I'd be your slave. You're too nice and sweet to kill anyone, let alone a good-looking guy like me who admits he wants you. It's just not like my sweet little Honeybee to want to hurt anybody. If you put that nasty needle away and untie me, I could show you the time of your life and really make you happy. And I promise that I won't mention what you tried to do. I can be very forgiving, especially when it comes to a pretty face." He looked at Honeybee almost hopefully.  
  
But Nappa's attempts at flattery failed, for shortly after his speech, Honeybee swept her palm down towards his face and sharply slapped him! Nappa bit his lip to keep from crying out. A red handprint on his face from Honeybee's assault showed. He winced from the pain; with his ki lowered, his pain tolerance was significantly lowered as well.  
  
"How dare you talk to me that way, you bastard, as if I'm one of your whores who will just fall into your arms? You don't understand, do you, monkey? I want you dead! I want you to pay for killing my brother!"   
  
Quickly, Nappa gathered together what wits he could and said as bravely and sternly as possible, "You can do what you want to me, but once Frieza's soldiers find out, you're dead. And one day, Vegeta will escape; no assassin will take him down. It was nothing personal when I took out your brother; he was fighting me, and I was defending myself. He would have killed me as well. If you value your life, you'll release me, and we'll both pretend this incident never happened. If you kill me, I guarantee you, Vegeta and the others won't forget. They'll come after you."  
  
"Vegeta isn't going to live past today," Honeybee hissed, narrowing her eyes at her target. "My partner is going to make another attempt on him, and this time, he'll succeed. There will be no second chances for your prince."  
  
"Nothing can kill Vegeta!" Nappa growled, recovering his courage once more.   
  
Honeybee snorted contemptuously. "Don't be so sure. It's not like he's immortal or anything. Nor are you." She put her dainty hands on her trim waist and turned her delicate nose up at him.  
  
Nappa mumbled under his breath, "If only that Cirono hadn't fallen asleep." Honeybee heard him.  
  
"Cirono won't be waking up anytime soon," Honeybee said serenely. "That little mint I gave him had a powerful sedative, again courtesy of Mango, before he died. I tried to give you a mint, so you'd fall asleep right away before I would have to touch you, but you wouldn't take it. Fortunately, the chocolate I gave you did the trick just as well, although the sedative in it is not as potent as the one in the mints." She sat down next to Nappa and took his chin in her hand. Nappa tried to turn his face away from her, but Honeybee yanked his chin to her and forcibly kissed him on his lips. "Consider that your farewell kiss, for now it's time for your appointment with Enma Daiou."  
  
She then aimed the syringe at the inside of Nappa's elbow.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Jaden gasped. She knew she was going to have to act quickly. She didn't know what was in that syringe she had just seen, but it didn't look good.  
  
Curses! She knew that she was going to have to act fast, and so, in her ladybug form, she wriggled in between the bars in the grating covering the vent. In no time, she was out in the open.  
  
Zipping through the air, not too far from Nappa and his captor, she began to transform back into her natural form. It was the only way she could stop Nappa's assassin quickly.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
"Goodbye, murderer. Would like to say it's been nice knowing you, but that would be a lie."  
  
Nappa held his breath and tried to struggle vainly, as she plunged the needle towards him.  
  
He trembled and closed his eyes, preparing for his impending demise, waiting for the deadly prick of the needle that would swiftly end his life…  
  
"GLASS FREEZE!"  
  
Startled, Nappa's eyes popped open, and the first thing he saw was a glass statue where Honeybee had once been standing. The poisonous syringe had fallen to the floor with a clatter, but it did not break. He released a deep breath of relief when he saw the imposing figure of Jaden, in her original form, hovering in the air above Honeybee's glass body.  
  
"JADEN!" Nappa exclaimed excitedly. "Never thought I'd be so glad to see you! Gee, thanks! You have no idea how much I-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Jaden snorted, slowly floating down to the floor behind Honeybee. She cautiously walked around her victim, not wanting to destroy her just yet; after all Honeybee still had to reveal whom her partner was. She knelt next to Nappa and looked him over critically. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Other than being slapped and having gone in my pants, yeah," Nappa told her, still giddy with relief.  
  
"So no other permanent damage was done to you?"  
  
"Not that I know of."  
  
"Good, I'm glad," Jaden replied. She then lightly brushed her long, scaly fingers just beneath the collar of his prison shirt. And then suddenly, before Nappa could react, Jaden seized him by that collar and shook him hard. "I'm glad because now I can yell at you without feeling too bad, not that I would have felt that bad anyway!"  
  
"Why are you mad at me?" Nappa shouted. "I was the one who almost died!"  
  
"How in the hell did Honeybee lure you in here?" Jaden roared.  
  
Nappa flushed guiltily.  
  
"Did she try to seduce you? I could tell from hearing your cloying voice trying to sweet-talk her out of killing you, that you two had something going on. DID YOU?"  
  
"Um, yeah, Honeybee and I did originally come here to mate, but you had to see how she was coming onto me, Jaden, really! I thought, from the way she was acting that she really wanted me!"  
  
"SMACK!" Nappa flinched and fell back after Jaden's hand slapped his cheek hard. A few seconds after the pain eased, he furrowed his eyebrows and growled at her. "How dare you! I almost died-"  
  
"Yeah, because you just couldn't control your hormones! You just had to be so eager to get some that you allowed some Intergalacticpol sweet thing with a pretty face to make you drop your guard! You were an idiot for trying to get it on with an Intergalacticpol official in the first place! What in the hell were you thinking? You almost died just now because you had to let your dick do your thinking for you! Are there ANY times when you use your brain cells more than your hormones! Kami, I don't know who's worse, you or Diamonique!" Jaden abruptly flung Nappa away from her and arose. Still irritated, she walked over to the glass sculpture of Honeybee.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Tayla took Cirono's arm and pulled him to her. She whispered urgently, "I think I know who the assassin might be. I saw him leaving just before I reached Bendros, but we have to find Bendros to ask him, if that person approached him earlier, just before that spider attack on Vegeta."  
  
"Who, Tayla?" Cirono asked concernedly.  
  
Slowly, Tayla whispered the name of her suspect.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
With one small ki blast from Jaden's large palm, Honeybee was back to flesh-and-blood form. She panicked when she saw Jaden, and she barely dodged the angry swipe from Jaden's powerful hand that flew towards her.  
  
Using her wings, Honeybee fluttered into the air, but Jaden swiftly followed her. As terrified as she was of Jaden, Honeybee knew that she couldn't allow Jaden to get away with what Jaden did to Mango. In a foolish, futile attempt to defend herself and avenge Mango, she shot a medium-sized ki blast at Jaden, which hit Jaden's armor, creating only a small dent in the sturdy metal. The Rybanese then wasted no time in firing her heavy body towards Honeybee, head-butting her in her stomach. Honeybee's slender body crashed into the wall, and before she could try to recover, Jaden struck her in her cheek so hard that the force of the impact caused her to fall into a pile of cardboard boxes.  
  
Within less than a second, Jaden had joined Honeybee in the pile of boxes. In no time at all, she seized Honeybee's throat with her muscular hand. She exposed the claws of her other hand to Honeybee, and she casually placed the tip of one of those claws on Honeybee's flawless cheek. Honeybee was trembling violently by then, and tears freely flowed down her face.  
  
"Now, wench," Jaden coldly told her, with yellow eyes staring down frightened blue ones. "Before you die, you're going to tell me who else is working with you to kill Vegeta and Nappa. And while you're confessing, you may as well mention why you're trying to kill them. If you answer me quickly and thoroughly, I will make your death quick and painless as possible. If you refuse, I will draw out your demise, making your slow death so horrible that you'll wish that you never heard of any of Frieza's soldiers. Now, who else is working with you?"  
  
"I can't tell you!"  
  
Jaden squeezed her throat harder and nicked Honeybee's cheek with her claw. "Who is involved with you? Who? Don't make me cut up your face before you die!"  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Cirono gasped. "No, no way, why would…"  
  
"Think about it, Cirono. He testified today, and he's from your people. He would have a good reason or excuse for wanting revenge on Vegeta and Nappa. Bendros told me before that some of your people haven't forgiven or forgotten what Frieza's forces did to them, and some of them had good cause to hate the Saiyans in Frieza's army for what they did. You heard his story on the stand; we all did. It would make perfect sense for him to be the assassin. And if he did approach Bendros, he could have easily planted that spider on him to set it off to attack Vegeta."  
  
"And you are certain of this, Tayla? It does make sense, but are you for sure?"  
  
"As sure as I am that Vegeta and Nappa are guilty of all of which they've been accused."  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Chief Gohan's Office...  
  
"Curses! Who'd ever thought that it was him?" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
"It's always the one you least suspect, it seems," Bendros told him. "And this suspect would make sense. He intentionally touched me, and he would definitely have a motive."  
  
"I'll contact someone immediately," Gohan assured Bendros. "I'm putting out an order for this guy to be brought in for questioning."  
  
"I hope so," Matis added brusquely. "The sooner he's caught the better."  
  
Vegeta looked considerably more relaxed. Hopefully, he and Nappa would be able to breathe a bit easier, if Bendros's suspicions were correct.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
"Please, please, don't hurt him if you find him! Shirvin just wanted to avenge his brother and friends for what Vegeta and Nappa did to him! They killed his friends and comrades, and Shirvin-oh, sweet Kami, what have I done!" Honeybee screamed when she realized that she had given away the name of her partner.  
  
"Shirvin…Shirvin! Oh, curses! It's that little Calmagian man, besides Dollan and Elto, Elti, whatever the hell his name was! Shirvin from Calmag, isn't it? That Calmagian weakling is involved?"   
  
Honeybee cried harder, not trusting herself to say another word.  
  
And Jaden was now silent. So it was Shirvin Tuss, or-well there weren't that many Shirvins around! She'd track him down in no time now!  
  
She then shouted, "All right, now why in the hell are you two going through so much trouble to kill a couple of unarmed men?" Honeybee shook, and Jaden rapidly began to lose more patience. "Tell me!"  
  
Knowing that there was much hope for her at this point, Honeybee sobbed openly. "Please understand, please! Nappa killed my brother. I-I had to avenge him-and Mango! I loved them both; can't you see that? Na-Nappa killed my brother when my brother tried to arrest him! I-I was mainly trying to avenge my brother! I loved him so much! He was everything to me, everything!" She broke down into further tears, looking at Jaden pleadingly at the same time. Jaden tried to keep her face stern and impassive, as Honeybee continued:  
  
"You don't know what it's like to have someone you care for die! Or do you? Have you ever had someone that you cared about so much that when he or she died, it-it tore you apart? Don't you know what it's like to want to take revenge for the death of someone you cared for? Or to hurt someone who hurt you so badly that you can't sleep at night?" Honeybee wept bitterly, and Jaden looked away from her.  
  
Jaden avoided looking at Honeybee for several minutes, even as she continued to hold her down. Honeybee's words had struck a cord within her. Even though the girl had tried to kill Nappa, Jaden could understand why. She could empathize with the girl's need for vengeance.   
  
Jaden had felt the same way towards the hated Hycanese race that had purged her home planet of Ryban of all life. She had felt the same way towards the slave that had killed her beloved Uncle Nykan, the only relative in her family that had cared whether Jaden had lived or died. Nykan had tried for years to buy Jaden back from Frieza after Jaden's father, Dak, had sold her to the evil tyrant, but Frieza had always refused.  
  
And it had added further insult to Nykan's death that a Hycanese slave had to be the one to kill him! And Nykan hadn't mistreated any of his slaves; yes, he had been a firm taskmaster, but he had always treated those that belonged to him with respect. There were a good number of Hycanese in Frieza's army, and every time Jaden saw one of them, she had to leave or prevent herself from looking at or speaking to that person, because the presence of anyone from that race could too easily set her off. She tolerated them, but she associated with them as little as possible, and since she was stronger than all the Hycanese currently in Frieza's army, those people knew best to stay out of Jaden's way, if they valued their lives.  
  
And Jaden still remembered what Sagash, Balair, and Dodoria had done to her during the days of Jaden's brutal training under Sagash's care. She had never forgiven any of them for their abuse towards her, or Frieza for allowing it. She had sworn revenge on all four of them, choosing to direct her hatred for now towards those that she was certain that she could destroy. And if she ever grew strong enough, or if Frieza died, the Hycanese would get theirs too. Jaden would have blown up planet Hycan with one hand a long time ago, but that planet was protected under Frieza, and Jaden hadn't been that eager to die, should Frieza have found out. But if Frieza died before she did, planet Hycan and all those murdering bastards on it would follow soon after.  
  
Coming out of the dark mists of her past, Jaden looked at the terrified Honeybee out of the corner of her eye. Despite herself, Jaden felt for the girl, and understood her pain. If she'd been in Honeybee's position, with a brother that she actually cared for, she would have likely wanted revenge as well. And, as much as it pained the Rybanese to admit it, she would have understood, if someone one day came after her to avenge the death of a loved one that she had killed. She knew that possibility always existed; anyone from Frieza's army did.  
  
Jaden turned her reptilian head towards the now quietly crying Honeybee and looked down upon her in a mixture of pity and regret. "I can understand your need for vengeance, but is killing criminals before they're convicted normal Intergalacticpol protocol?" she asked almost gently.  
  
Honeybee cried softly.  
  
"If there was a way to let you live, keep you from harming either of the Saiyans, and make you stay quiet about my presence, I'd likely take it. But you and I both know there isn't, is there?" Jaden's voice was unusually soft and calm.  
  
"I won't tell," Honeybee whispered.  
  
"Maybe, but once Zarbon or Diamonique find out, they will likely come after you and kill you themselves. Especially Diamonique. I heard you and Nappa talking before I came. You know that all three of us Top Elites are here, don't you?'  
  
Reluctantly, Honeybee nodded, with the tears cascading down her lovely cheeks.  
  
"Zarbon might make your death quick, but Diamonique wouldn't. She cares for Vegeta the same way you did for that Mango-creature. She'd likely poison you with one of her nails, and your death would be excruciating. But if you die by my hand, you'll barely feel a thing, and it'll be all over; you won't suffer for long. Even if I let you live, Zarbon or Diamonique wouldn't, particularly Diamonique. Trust me, when I say that you don't want to suffer the same way that Mango did. It wasn't pleasant."  
  
"And could you honestly say that you or this Shirvin fellow wouldn't try again to kill Vegeta and Nappa later? Neither one of us can be sure, can we?" No answer followed Jaden's questions, and Jaden, not surprised, gently took Honeybee's chin into her hand.  
  
"Any last words?" Jaden asked almost kindly.  
  
"No," Honeybee whispered, knowing that Jaden was going to take her life. She trembled, as her heart beat faster. She added, still crying, "The ones that I would have wanted to hear them are not here."  
  
"I understand," Jaden told her quietly. "Farewell. Close your eyes and think good thoughts. It will be over before you know it."  
  
With a last sob, Honeybee nodded.  
  
And with one hard squeeze of her hand, Jaden strangled Honeybee quickly. As she had promised her victim, Honeybee didn't suffer for long.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
"Cirono, you say your telepathy skills have improved since Calmag. Can't you try to send a telepathic message to Nappa?" Tayla remembered that Cirono had saved their lives and Caline's safety on Calmag years ago when Cirono had showed up in the labyrinths and telepathically warned Shalila of General Norbrook's betrayal against both the Astorians and the Calmagians.   
  
"I could, Tayla, but if Nappa doesn't know how to use telepathy, it would do no good. I would still have no way of telling if he was alive, unless he was to respond. I could try it though; Bendros told me that sometimes those of Saiyan blood could tap into any dormant telepathic ability, if they're trained to do it. I believe he's currently studying that himself."  
  
"He is," Tayla affirmed. "And on my next leave home, Kami Orchida has promised to start my training in it."  
  
"Let me give it a try then," Cirono told her. He closed his eyes and concentrated on sending a telepathic message to Nappa:  
  
*Nappa…Nappa, are you there? Are you okay? Can you answer me telepathically? If you can, please do so. Or can you send a signal to me?*  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Nappa held his forehead hard, as he listened to Cirono speak with him telepathically, and he sighed. He had not been able to learn telepathy before planet Vegeta had been destroyed, and little training was done in Frieza's army for it, unless one already knew the technique. Even if he could respond to Cirono, he knew it wouldn't be a good idea as long as Jaden was still with him.  
  
He saw no point in telling Jaden of Cirono's telepathically contacting him. Knowing Jaden, she'd likely go right after Cirono and kill him for not doing his job in protecting Nappa, and then he'd have a hard time explaining Cirono's demise. He didn't need one of the few Intergalacticpol officers treating him with any respect to wind up dead right now. Even Vegeta had said that he and Nappa were better off with Bendros and Cirono guarding them than anyone else.  
  
*Nappa? Nappa?*  
  
Nappa held his head. He'd wish Cirono would stop now. It wasn't like he could answer him anyway.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Jaden hadn't regretted killing someone in a while, but it hurt her heart when she murdered Honeybee, and she didn't like it. She didn't like feeling the guilt, because guilt to her was really a useless emotion, one that, if allowed, eventually inhibited her abilities to carry out her tasks successfully.   
  
But she could no longer dwell on her recent victim. Honeybee was dead now, and Jaden had some things she and Nappa had to plan quickly before someone else eventually found Nappa and the dead girl. If Nappa were found alone with a dead Honeybee with no explanation, it would not look good, and even increase the Top Elites' chances of exposure.  
  
Quietly, Jaden walked over to an unusually quiet Nappa and sat down beside him. She did not untie him just yet, but instead sighed. She wondered if Nappa even felt any regret about Honeybee's death, or if he was just thankful that the girl was no longer a problem. Nappa's face strangely enough revealed no emotions, and the normally perceptive Jaden could not tell what he was thinking.  
  
But neither one of them could mull over what had happened to Honeybee, not now. It was time to give Nappa an alibi-and fast. For Jaden knew that she could not just turn Honeybee's body into glass and sweep away the pieces. Boja's unexplained disappearance was already enough of a problem, and Jaden had gone through some trouble to make it look, as if Boja just left for planet Grain. It was hard enough to play both Mango and the nonexistent Denia, and Jaden knew that she couldn't afford to take on a third identity.   
  
She knew then what she would have to do. She just hoped that Nappa would be able to do what she needed him to do.  
  
Or rather to say what she needed him to say.  
  
"Nappa," Jaden said quietly. "I cannot just make Honeybee's body vanish the same way I did with Boja's. Another disappearance of an Intergalacticpol prison guard will draw too much attention. Boja's being gone is bad enough. And when Cirono and the others find you, you're going to have to explain where you and Honeybee went, and what happened."  
  
"How?" Nappa asked. "If I explain, that means I'll have to tell what you did."  
  
"No, you won't. In fact, you cannot, and I repeat, CANNOT mention me at all. Nappa, YOU have to take the blame for Honeybee's death."  
  
"Why?" Nappa demanded to know angrily.  
  
"Because, the evidence is going to point to you anyway, no matter what. But if you claim that you killed her in self-defense, Intergalacticpol and RIC are likely to go much easier on you, if not let it completely pass."  
  
"There's no way in hell they're going to believe that a huge guy like me killed a tiny thing like Honeybee in self-defense!"  
  
"They will, if you leave the needle full of relliknayias on the floor and keep yourself tied up until help arrives. And some of what happened you can actually tell, but the rest you will have to alter it. Just listen to every word I say and remember them."  
  
"This is the story you must tell. You must admit that Honeybee tried to seduce you, and you were willing to give in. Admitting that much sin on your part will make the rest of your story more believable. Now do you know how Honeybee managed to subdue you in the first place? How she put you out, if that was the case?"  
  
"She gave me that chocolate, and before I knew it, I fell asleep. She said it was a sedative, and that she gave Cirono a mint with one too."  
  
"Excellent. And with blood tests, the sedatives should show up, causing less trouble for you and your bodyguard. Now you tell about Honeybee giving Cirono that mint and you that chocolate. Then you tell the truth as far as waking up bound and chained."  
  
"Should I mention Honeybee's brother?"  
  
Jaden became thoughtful then. "Hmm…good question. Are you charged with his death that you know of?"  
  
"It didn't come up, but Honeybee did say that some Tsurfin named Apricot was her brother's girlfriend and partner and saw me kill him. Also said that Apricot was Mango's sister."  
  
Jaden cursed under her breath in Rybanese. It was likely that this Apricot had assisted in her brother's plot to kill Vegeta and Nappa, but at this time, she had no way of knowing. Best to see that Nappa was brought out of trouble for Honeybee's death, and that Shirvin was taken care of later.   
  
"Say that Honeybee accused you of killing her brother. If they ask you, if you did it, deny it. If they get that desperate to want to prosecute you, it will take them a while, and by the time they can actually do anything, you and Vegeta should be freed. Also mention that Honeybee said that she wanted to see all pureblooded Saiyans dead. That wouldn't be so unbelievable. Then tell of how she said she was going to stab you with that needle and end your life by poisoning you."  
  
"Honeybee tried to stab you with the needle, but you struggled with the ropes and managed to get one hand free. During her attempt to kill you, you panicked, and in your fear, you tried to grab her arm, but you got her neck instead. Honeybee tried to prick you with the needle, but in your panic, you held on tight to her throat, until you accidentally strangled her. Before you knew it, you had killed her. As for the syringe, she was forced to release it, and it fell to the floor, where it still lays."  
  
"Leave the needle on the floor, and when it's checked for fingerprints, it will prove that Honeybee was in possession of it, if nothing else. Remember, you killed her in self-defense, and you are sorry that you did it, because you did like her. You wished that there had been another way. They may or may not believe that last part, but at least they will know that Honeybee did try to poison you."  
  
"I don't think they'll believe me, but I'll tell them anyway. Are you sure that I shouldn't expose that partner of hers?"  
  
Jaden had debated on that mentally beforehand, and she told Nappa that it would endanger the Top Elite's chances of rescuing the Saiyans, if Nappa exposed Shirvin Tosse. She already contacted Zarbon and Diamonique on her scouter, and after Jaden had finished talking to them, she told Nappa that the Top Elites would take care of Shirvin and for Nappa not to expose him yet.  
  
"Positive. Just go along with the story I gave you to tell. If you take your time and act sincere, even you can pull this off. In fact, we will go over this story again before I leave."  
  
"You have to leave me?" Nappa exclaimed.  
  
"Of course, you big dummy! Like I'm going to stick around waiting for Intergalacticpol officers to arrest me, I don't think so," Jaden insisted. "Now repeat what I said back to me."  
  
"Honeybee tried to seduce me," Nappa said slowly. "But she gave me a chocolate and Cirono a mint to put us to sleep. I woke up bound and tied. Honeybee accused me of killing her brother, which I didn't do. She said she hated pureblooded Saiyans. She tried to stab me with the needle, but I got a hand free. I got scared and tried to grab her arm, but got her neck instead. I strangled her accidentally, and she dropped the needle. I didn't want to kill her, and I wish that I hadn't. Right?"  
  
Jaden nodded. "Perfect, Nappa, I'm impressed. Repeat it to me one more time."  
  
Nappa did, and to be on the safe side, Jaden made him recite the story a third time before they were both satisfied. During the next twenty minutes, Jaden tried to clean up as much of the mess that she had made in her battle with Honeybee as possible. She also carried Honeybee's body over next to Nappa and strategically laid it to make it appear that Nappa's version of events was true beyond a doubt. She then finished straightening as much as possible what damage she caused.  
  
Afterwards, both of them seemed to be a bit more relaxed, and then Jaden decided to leave. But Jaden's whole body tensed the moment that she heard the angry, worried sounds of a clear dulcet voice not too far outside the supply room door:  
  
"Sweet Orchida, Cirono! Where could Nappa and Honeybee have gone? There's no telling what could have happened to them! We'd have better luck finding a coin in an ocean!"  
  
"Crap!" Nappa exclaimed. "That's Tayla!"  
  
"Got to go," Jaden told him briskly. "Cry for help, now! I'll try to see you and Vegeta again as soon as I can."  
  
And rapidly transforming into a ladybug once more, Jaden flew back towards the vent and slipped in between the bars on the vent door, disappearing from plain sight.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
"He hasn't responded to me, Tayla. I've tried several times to contact him, so I'm assuming he doesn't know telepathy, or he does, and he's doing something he shouldn't and doesn't want me to know," Cirono said wearily to Tayla, as they stood outside a supply room door. Cirono was about to open the door using his identification card, which also served as a skeleton key, when he and Tayla heard some loud manly moans:  
  
"Help me, someone, please! I'm tied up and I can't get freed! Help! I'm in the supply room!"  
  
"Nappa!" Tayla exclaimed.  
  
Cirono wasted no time in sliding his card in the slot that would automatically open the door. The door arose rapidly, and Cirono and Tayla cried out when they saw Nappa tied up against a pole.  
  
"Thank Kami you two came! I was really getting worried!" Nappa wailed overdramatically, as Tayla and Cirono rushed into the supply room. Tayla gasped the moment she saw Honeybee's dead body on the floor.  
  
Cirono's eyes were wide in dismay. Turning to Nappa slowly, he asked, trying to remain calm, "Nappa, what happened between you and Honeybee?"  
  
Nappa took a deep breath and recited the story that Jaden had told him to tell.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
An extremely agonizing five hours later at Intergalacticpol Station #5777, Moon of Thresh…  
  
"…And that's what Nappa told us," Cirono said to Bendros, who was standing outside of the door of the prison ward men's shower room, where both Vegeta and Nappa were showering for as long as they could. "He's sticking to saying that he killed Honeybee in self-defense. And as much as it pains me to say it, all the evidence corroborates with his story. Honeybee's fingerprints were found on the relliknayias needle." Matis, Chief Gohan, and Tayla were with the two bodyguards. The four men had grilled Nappa intensively, and the evidence that could be gathered from the supply room had been tested fairly quickly. There was nothing at this point to indicate that Nappa was lying, although Tayla still harbored some suspicions about what had actually happened. However, like Chief Gohan had gently told his niece, there was no way at this time to prove them. And Matis adamantly insisted that even an accused suspect had the right to protect himself.  
  
Tayla added, "And he did seemed to be genuinely distressed, although at times I thought that he seemed to be a bit too rehearsed, too sincere. I was surprised that Honeybee was involved, and now that I'm certain that Shirvin Tosse is as well, especially now since Bendros said that Shirvin was the last person other than me to approach him before the spider attack on Vegeta."  
  
"I agree with you, Tayla; this Shirvin had to be one who did it," Bendros admitted. "Anyone in that crowd leaving the RIC courtroom earlier, anyone could have tossed the spider on my belt, but Shirvin was the only one besides you who actually touched me, and I know you wouldn't have done it. Right now, he's our mostly likely suspect, and he needs to be brought in for questioning."  
  
"I've already sent two officers to bring him to my office," Gohan told everyone.   
  
"I do hope this ends soon," Tayla sighed.  
  
"I don't know about that," Cirono told her. "I have a bad feeling that Shirvin and Honeybee weren't acting alone, assuming that Shirvin is the other assassin as you and Bendros have suspected. I think someone put them up to it. And I know one thing."  
  
"What's that?" Bendros asked.  
  
"Frieza will surrender to Intergalacticpol of his own free will before I will EVER eat a mint again!" 


	35. Ruli's Struggle With Her Conscience

Chapter Thirty-Four: Ruli's Struggle With Her Conscience  
  
The next morning…  
  
Ruli Sassafras's conscience had kept her awake many a night. Somehow she always managed to wake up exactly at three o'clock in the morning and could never go back to sleep afterwards. The red-haired spy had mentally debated off and on whether she should just turn herself in and throw herself at the mercy of Chief Gohan and Howles Norr and tell all she knew.  
  
But the fear of life on Zelthar and the eternal wrath of Frieza had, so far, successfully prevented her from confessing her crimes. She had heard the horror stories of what happened to prisoners on Zelthar, the tales of abuse from other inmates towards Frieza's former employees, the beatings, terrorizing, hazing, and sometimes even rapes or molestations from those same inmates, or worse, on occasion, even the prison guards. Although RIC, who ran the Zelthar prison system, was good about punishing errant or bad prison guards or officials when they were caught or exposed, many things on Zelthar went unreported, thanks to threats from inmates and prison officials towards the victims involved. And the only reason that Frieza's army knew of these things was because at one time Frieza had at least three spies staying on Zelthar, one a prison guard, the second an assistant warden, and the third an actual prisoner. But shortly after the conflict on planet Calmag, a prison uprising had erupted, and somehow, all three of Frieza's spies had been exposed and murdered by some of the Zelthar inmates, so at this time, Frieza had no one reliable on Zelthar to relay any information back to him and his Top Elites. The last time that Ruli had heard about Zelthar, RIC had been planning to launch an investigation into the reports of abuse on the prison planet, but that wouldn't be for months to come. She wanted to stay out of Zelthar at all costs.  
  
But what about the costs to others? If she didn't tell on the Top Elites and Frieza, almost everyone on Grain territory would perish. But if she did tell, her own life would be worth nothing; she'd either have to worry about ending up on Zelthar, or fear for the rest of her life at the hands of Frieza's forces. She knew one of the Cold Empire's favorite mottos was, "Better to be dead than to be a traitor".  
  
She was thankful that she had not had to meet with the Top Elites at all when they had arrived. It would have been difficult with an Intergalacticpol technician meeting with nonessential escaped whores. And it had been much easier to communicate through the scouters; that way, if Intergalacticpol officials caught one of them, only one person (hopefully) would be arrested and interrogated.  
  
But the distance from the Top Elites had not eased Ruli's conscience much every time she had had to do something for them to help ensure Prince Vegeta and Nappa's freedom.  
  
What was she supposed to do? The prosecution's case was coming to an end soon, and then the defense, with Matis Squatt now as the only lawyer, would present its case. Soon Vegeta and Nappa's fate would be determined, and time was running out.  
  
Ruli's conscience kept nagging at her to do what most would call The Right Thing. But what was The Right Thing? Even if Ruli did confess all to Intergalacticpol, Frieza's Elites could still kill everyone on Grain and its moons anyway. That was true, but at least Intergalacticpol, RIC, and the Clan of Chloe would have fair warning of what was to happen.  
  
To tell or not to tell…that was the question that had plagued Ruli's troubled mind for the past few days. She had lost a considerable amount of weight, almost twenty pounds over the past two weeks; right now, she was only eating enough to keep her sustained because these days she didn't have much of an appetite. She had to push herself to shower and brush her teeth; otherwise she would have well let these things go to punish herself.  
  
And seeing Kekron with Caline had made things no easier, nor continuing to work with him every couple of days. It still hurt her heart, knowing that Kekron would never care for her the way he obviously did for Caline, but without realizing it, she was healing. She was very slowly moving on from Kekron without knowing it.  
  
So, on this fateful morning, on her way to work for Intergalacticpol, she only felt anxiety when she saw Princess Caline walking towards her from the sleeping quarters of the space station. The bitter jealousy and envy that Ruli had once fiercely held for her beautiful counterpart had long since faded into a piercing, yet wistful yearning for the happiness that Princess Caline now had. It was then, seeing Princess Caline wearing a rose silk caftan and a gently peaceful face, framed by her shining tresses of gold, that Ruli realized something very strange.  
  
She no longer hated Caline. She didn't know why she had stopped hating the girl, but she did. Yes, she still wished that she had Caline's life, friends, and beau, but the fierce jealousy was now down to moderately painful longings for a life that she knew that she would never have.  
  
Ruli gulped, as she saw Caline's small, white body tense as she came closer. She saw the trace of fear in Caline's aquamarine eyes, and she cringed. She felt lower than an amoeba when she saw the worried expression on Caline's face. Ruli felt then, as if she wanted to cry for the things she had done to Caline. The Calmagian princess had done her no wrong; Ruli understood this now. Caline's only "crime" had been to reciprocate the feelings of the young man that Ruli loved. And since was falling in love a crime?  
  
Her face was downcast, as she looked at Caline in deep shame. She had to do something to ease her conscience, even if it hurt. She still didn't know yet what she was going to do about exposing the Top Elites' plans to free Vegeta and Nappa, but she knew what she needed to do as far as Caline went. She could make amends for her sins towards Caline, at the very least.  
  
She took a deep breath, as she approached Caline. Caline instinctively drew back, and Ruli was not sure where to begin, how to start undoing the wrong she had done.   
  
So, she decided that it would be best to simply blurt it out:  
  
"Princess Caline, I owe you an apology, a huge one."  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIND SHIRVIN TOSSE?" Chief Gohan roared to Cadess, Blogg, and Dollan. The office shook and trembled with the sound of Gohan's mighty voice, a strong tone he had inherited from both his mother, Shalila Chloe, and his father, the first Bajal Chloe.  
  
"He wasn't in his room last night on the RIC station," Cadess insisted. "And he hasn't been spotted anywhere on this station either. Nor can anyone sense his ki, which itself is odd, since it's been from my understanding that many Calmagians don't know how to conceal their signatures."  
  
"More of us are learning to conceal our ki signals, as well as sense them," Dollan asserted. "I've finally mastered those abilities myself, but even I couldn't find Shirvin."  
  
"The boy is in hiding, and we can't let him on the loose for much longer, if he's involved in this mess," Gohan hissed. "At this moment, he could be planning another assault on the Saiyans. He must be found! In fact, I'm coming with you all. This Tosse boy might move on to other targets, if he's our culprit and he succeeds. But remember everyone, that he is still only a suspect, so you must only take him in for questioning. No brute force, no intimidation tactics, just find him and take him in. If he's not our assailant, he may know who is besides Honeybee. I'm putting everyone on alert. Also, last night, I instituted a lockdown, where no one can enter or leave this station until it is determined that Tosse has been found."  
  
"Yes, Chief!" everyone chorused, and after Gohan alerted the other officers on duty, everyone left the office to track down Shirvin Tosse.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Tayla was on her way to join her family for breakfast in the Intergalacticpol dining room. Dressed solemnly in a burgundy caftan with a mauve sash around her waist, she decided to stop by Bendros's office first before Bendros had to take over Cirono's shift guarding Vegeta and Nappa. She did smile then, at the thought of seeing her beloved, even for just a few minutes.  
  
Feeling much better, she knocked on Bendros's door, but instead of Bendros answering, a young, fair-skinned man in his early twenties did. Long yellow, unruly hair flowed along his back, and he had gentle features that appeared to be both masculine and feminine at the same time. Mischievous, sparkling eyes of emerald looked approvingly down into Tayla's saucer eyes of cocoa. He was tall, even taller than Bendros, and muscular, dressed in the usual silver-and-black Intergalacticpol uniform. His thin, pink lips were curved in a roguish smile, as he crossed his corded arms and appreciatively looked Tayla over from head-to-toe. Tayla smiled back at him.   
  
"Hello there, lovely," the strange, good-looking man said in a smooth voice. "My, my, Bendros didn't tell me that a young, dark beauty would be gracing his doorway today. May I ask your name?" He held out a single hand for Tayla to shake, and Tayla took it and shook it firmly.   
  
"Princess Tayla Chloe of Chloe, Astoria," she replied kindly to him. She did have to admit that he was very handsome and suave and charming. She smiled again, but more to herself this time. Perhaps, if he was really as nice and polite as he seemed, she could introduce him to Petalia or Lelina.   
  
The blond stranger kissed the back of Tayla's hand before Tayla could react. "Of course you'd be a Princess of Chloe, it was obvious from the moment I looked upon your beauty of onyx and olive that you'd be of fine blood. My name is Legna, by the way, Legna from planet Etisoppo. My twin brother, Lived, and I have just been assigned as two extra bodyguards to Prince Vegeta and Nappa. We are good friends of Bendros, and he spoke to both of us about you." He flashed his charming smile again. "All good, I promise you."  
  
"I hope so," Tayla said serenely. "But I've never heard of you and your brother before. So my uncle-I mean Chief Gohan-has hired you two to help Bendros and Cirono."  
  
"You have it correct," Legna said silkily. "Now, perhaps, you may consider me a bit bold when I ask you this, but do you currently have a boyfriend, a beau, a potential future mate?"  
  
"Bendros, of course," Tayla replied, smiling dreamily. "In fact, I did come by to visit him before I went to breakfast. Do you know where he went?"  
  
Legna tried his best to disguise his disappointment at Tayla's wondering about her current beau. "He'll be back in a little while, my dear. Until then, I'll be more than happy to keep you company."  
  
"Of course," Tayla replied. "But I cannot stay too long, if he takes a while in showing, for I am to meet my family for breakfast."  
  
"Time flies fast when you're with me, I promise you, Princess," Legna crooned, giving Tayla a second once-over, this one much longer than the first. He took his time in feasting his jade eyes on Tayla's lithe body and compact curves, viewing for a bit longer than he should have at her delicately small bosom and what he could see of her nicely rounded bottom. He wanted to slide his long, ivory fingers through the ebony cascade that framed her elfin face.  
  
Tayla had had only a limited experience with men; what knowledge she had barely went beyond what she had learned from being with Ridikar and Bendros, and from her dodging the advances of Mikos and Shelan Pearl. But she knew enough to tell that this Legna was definitely flirting with her. She had to admit that she was very flattered by his attention, but she had little or no interest in reciprocating it.  
  
While she was trying to think on how to kindly discourage her new suitor from pursuing her, Legna was still gazing at her, already planning ways to make her want him. He was about to ask her how seriously involved she and Bendros truly were, when Bendros himself showed up. Unbeknownst to Legna, the Sastorian lieutenant had been watching him and Tayla for the past couple of minutes, and from the frown on his face, he had not been too pleased.  
  
It took about a minute for Tayla to notice Bendros's ki, as she had been busy thinking of how she was going to let Legna down, if necessary. But finally, she sensed his presence, and she smiled, forgetting about Legna for now. "Bendros!" she exclaimed happily, doing a butterfly-like walk-dance towards him on her tiny feet. She wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"Well, good morning, Tayla, I hope you have slept well, all things considering," Bendros replied, keeping his voice as bright as possible for her sake. He hoped sincerely that Legna had stirred no real interest in her, but he was taking no chances. When Tayla moved her slender arms from his waist to his neck, he daringly returned her embrace, slid his large hand into her dark tresses, and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her with an unusual fervency that he normally reserved only for when they were alone. His eager tail, always ready to wrap itself around Tayla at any time, hadn't wasted a second in securing itself around her slim waist.  
  
Tayla was surprised at how startlingly possessive his kiss was today; Bendros usually reserved such ardent passion for her for when they were by themselves. But soon, she was lost in his loving, deeper kiss, and she returned his affection enthusiastically, entirely forgetting Legna's presence. When Bendros finally released her lips from his, Tayla was panting and perspiring, with her black hair mussed considerably. Legna looked noticeably pained and embarrassed.  
  
"Wow," Tayla said breathlessly, as she still stood in his arms. "You sure know how to say good morning."  
  
Bendros chuckled, as he tried to catch his breath. His tail squeezed Tayla's supple body firmly, but lovingly. "And you sure know how to say it back," he gasped. "So, where have you been headed?"  
  
"Oh, just to see my family for breakfast. I just thought I'd stop by to see you before I went to them."  
  
"Mind, if I join you today?" Bendros asked her. "Since Legna here and his brother, Lived, have come to help Cirono and myself out, Cirono and I have the day off, or at least Cirono will when his shift is up." He finally looked at Legna and said as politely as possible, "Good morning, Legna. Been a while since we've seen each other. I assume you've met Tayla."  
  
"Yes, I have," Legna confidently replied. "And I considered myself a lucky man when I met her. You are very fortunate, Bendros, to have such an exquisite young female for yourself." He dared to cast one last look at Tayla, smiling again at her. Tayla smiled back politely, not for certain if she should be so friendly to him now that Bendros was here.  
  
"I realize that more and more every day," Bendros replied firmly, as he then pulled Tayla closer to him. He looked over her dark head to Legna and set his mouth in a firm line, making it clear to the new, blond bodyguard that Tayla belonged to him and him alone. The tip of his tail waved back and forth at Legna warningly.  
  
Legna laughed nervously, as Bendros finally said to Tayla, "Tayla, why don't you go on ahead of me, and I'll catch up in a few minutes. There are a few…things that Legna and I need to discuss before I go anywhere." Reluctantly his arms and his tail released Tayla, and his tail lashed against Bendros's thigh in agitated disappointment that it had to let go of Tayla at all.   
  
"Okay," Tayla told him, giving him a final brief kiss. "I'll see you in a few, Bendros." She turned to Legna and said with a small smile, "Well, Legna, glad to have met you. Hope all goes well in your new duties. Farewelli."   
  
"Goodbye, Princess Tayla," Legna said with a devilish smile. "It's been a wondrous pleasure meeting you. Hopefully, we'll have a chance to become much better acquainted. I'll be looking forward to seeing much more of your beautiful form."  
  
"Of…course," Tayla said politely, looking at Bendros out of the corner of her eye. His now tight expression and the way his suddenly bristled tail was lashing back and forth confirmed Tayla's suspicions that had sprouted while she and Bendros had been kissing: Bendros was jealous of Legna. She knew it!  
  
She covered her mouth and hid her face away from the two men to conceal her grin and her coming laughter. Swiftly, she dashed away from both of them with only a wave of her hand. When she reached the first corner, safely out of the sight of both Bendros and Legna, she allowed herself to finally laugh out loud.  
  
She grinned wider. So that was why Bendros had been so heavily amorous this morning! He had wanted to send a message to Legna that Tayla was his. She laughed further until her sides ached. Bendros had been jealous! She couldn't help but feel both flattered and amused.  
  
As her chuckles faded, her grin melted into a smile, as she hugged herself. She peeped around the corner and down the corridor, still seeing Bendros and Legna from a distance. She giggled softly, as she whispered in Bendros's direction:  
  
"It's okay, Bendros, you have nothing to worry about."  
  
She giggled again. She couldn't wait to tell her family about this!  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Caline's feelings went from anxiety to shock in less than a second. Ruli, of all people, was apologizing to her? But why? What were Ruli's motives, assuming she had one?  
She looked at Ruli uncertainly, not quite sure what to say. For what seemed to be a year, turquoise eyes looked up into emerald ones, as Caline searched Ruli's face. To her surprise, she saw no maliciousness or trickery, only pain and deep, deep sorrow.  
  
"What-what are you apologizing for?" Caline asked at last.  
  
Ruli swallowed hard and deep. It was now harder for her to maintain eye contact with Caline. "I have hurt you without cause, when you have done nothing to me," she said simply, yet anxiously. "I hope someday, Princess Caline, that you can forgive me for-for how I have treated you."  
  
Caline thought for a few moments, as she looked at her former adversary intensely to see if she were sincere. It was then when she saw Ruli's grass-green eyes that she noticed that unshed tears hung in them, fighting to be freed. Ruli's overtures of peace were genuine; any doubts that Caline still held of that were beginning to die.  
  
"I-I believe that I can," Caline whispered. "But-but Ruli, would you mind telling me, if you can, just exactly why you didn't like me for so long, other than my being a rival for Kekron?"  
  
Ruli swallowed too hard again. She really wished that she could do with a simple apology, but she knew that she owed Caline an explanation for her past mistreatment of her. She answered awkwardly, "I was jealous of you, not just because of Kekron, but because you seemed to have everything, you know? Even on Calmag, when you were living with your actual family, you seemed to have it all. And I-I hated the royal family, Princess Caline, I did, because of the pollution problems and the abuse and intolerance towards female, the unfair laws forcing them into marriages against their will, not allowing them to hold meaningful jobs or live independently. I hated your family for that, Princess Caline, and I guess that I hated you along with them. But I-I understand that-that it wasn't your fault; you were just a kid then, and even if you hadn't been, you couldn't have done anything to change Calmag. It was the men who made the laws, men like your father and grandfather, and can you honestly say, Princess Caline, that they were good, particularly your father?"  
  
"No," Caline admitted softly. "I couldn't. Especially not with Father."  
  
"He wasn't that good to you, was he?" Ruli ventured to ask nervously.  
  
Caline shook her head briefly.  
  
"He made you marry Alberm, didn't he?"   
  
Caline nodded. "Yes, he did, and Alberm was worse to me than Father had ever been."  
  
Ruli cast her eyes downward, ashamed further of how she had perceived Caline and treated her. "I am again sorry, Princess Caline. I did not realize that your life had been no more ideal than mine."  
  
"I don't think anyone did, until Tayla came along. She helped to save me, helped me to see that I was more than what I thought I was. And Kekron did too. I don't know how I could have come this far without them."  
  
"You might have made it anyway; I have heard around about how you helped save those hostages back on Calmag," Ruli affirmed, her voice much more sturdy now. "It seems to me that you have more courage than you think you do. But that's just from what I've seen."  
  
Caline smiled pensively. Tayla, Bendros, and Kekron had often told her the same thing, but Caline was still just starting to believe it.  
  
"By the way, I think it was a lousy thing for Ayala Tirstyn to do when she forced you to become a defense witness. She could have left you out of it." Ruli knew that probably Caline's testimony would be necessary to help get Vegeta and Nappa cleared of the charges on Calmag, but she had thought much less of Ayala Tirstyn, after Ayala had insisted that Caline serve as a defense witness. Besides, it wasn't likely that RIC was going to find the Saiyans innocent anyway, unless the Top Elites managed to force them. There was just too much against them, even with Matis Squatt's best efforts to argue otherwise.  
  
Caline's already fair skin paled further, but she said with as much resolve as she could, "I will testify, but I will only tell the truth, no matter what. Believe me, I don't like having to speak on the side of the Saiyans, but I don't have a choice. All I can do is what Mr. Norr and my family have told me to do, and that is to-to speak truthfully."  
  
"That's all you really can do," Ruli told her. "You stand up to Mr. Squatt and tell him off. Don't let him push you, like he's been doing the other witnesses. You should be okay."  
  
Caline smiled again, and this time her smile was happier. "You sound like, almost, that you want me to succeed."  
  
"Well," Ruli said wearily. "It's the least I can do. I know th-that I hurt you, and again I hope someday you'll forgive me. But can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure," Caline replied hesitantly.  
  
"Are you and Kekron happy?"  
  
Caline smiled once more, with confidence and peace. "Yes, we are. I know I am, and I'm certain that Kekron is too. My heart feels so full now, and, in spite of all that's going on, I feel so much at peace, so safe, so secure. I never thought that a man could make me feel so loved the way that Kekron does."  
  
"You're very lucky," Ruli told her, feeling sorrowed once again. "I wish that there was another Kekron around, so I could pick him up. But I don't think any man will ever care for me the way that Kekron does you." And suddenly, those unshed tears returned, and one slipped from her eye before she could catch it.   
  
"You'll find someone someday, I'm sure," Caline told her, timidly reaching over to pat Ruli's slim shoulder, reaching as far up as she could to reach her. Ruli seemed surprised at the unexpected kind gesture. "If I found someone to love, I know that you will too."  
  
"I don't know about that," Ruli said doubtfully.  
  
"I didn't know either," Caline replied. "At least not until Kekron came along."  
  
"Maybe it's too late for me," Ruli said gruffly.  
  
"I don't think so," Caline told her. "There has to be somebody for everybody. I know it sounds strange, coming from me, but I believe it's true."  
  
"Well, maybe you're right," Ruli relented. "I just wish that I could change my ways too, you know…how I've treated you and acted."  
  
"Ruli," Caline told her gently. "I think that you're off to a very good start, really. It's not too late to redeem yourself."  
  
"Maybe," Ruli replied ruefully. "But it's going to be hard, seeing that no one really cares about me."  
  
"Why would you say that?" Caline exclaimed, surprised. But then she knew that she shouldn't have been too surprised, for she had never seen Ruli associate much with anyone. Caline realized with a pang in her heart, the loneliness of Ruli's life. Out of the past richness of her friendships and relationships with her new family, the Calmagian princess was saddened at understanding how friendless and alone Ruli truly was. She could feel Ruli's anguish at not having anyone she felt that she could trust, and Caline knew exactly how that felt. Between the time that her deceased best friend, Carie Ryce Sedemeyer, had died and the time that she had first met Tayla, Caline had had no one that she felt that she could turn to and trust. But the Clan of Chloe had changed that for her forever, and now she had so much love and happiness. For the first time ever, she felt sorry for her old nemesis, and she had a strange urge to reach out to her.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Ruli asked with a bit of her old sharpness.  
  
"It's not too late to change that," Caline told her. "Perhaps, if you wish, you could start with me."  
  
"You mean that?" Ruli asked skeptically, looking at Caline with scrutiny.  
  
"I do," Caline said, now much more firmly, holding out her hands in the traditional Astorian handshake of right arm crossed over left and palms facing outward to the sides. Hesitantly, Ruli fashioned her arms in a similar position and shook Caline's hands.  
  
"Thanks," Ruli choked out thickly, trying not to cry.  
  
"You're-you're welcome," Caline replied, feeling as if she had taken a huge step. But it was a step that would help both her and poor Ruli. Ruli stood in front of her, trying her best not to cry, but not succeeding.  
  
"It'll be okay, Ruli," Caline told her. "Really."  
  
"I-I hope you're right, Caline, I really-"  
  
A series of sharp, sudden beeps interrupted her. Caline jumped a bit, and Ruli's entire body tensed. She gulped nervously, as she stammered to her newly made friend:  
  
"Must be my watch. Blasted thing, have been planning to try to fix it where it wouldn't beep at the beginning of every hour…but haven't had time. Well, actually, I really have to go anyway, but I'll see you around, Caline. Thanks for forgiving me and-and stuff."  
  
"Of-of course," Caline told her uncertainly. "You take care of yourself, Ruli. Are you okay?"  
  
"Sure thing, Caline, just have something I really have to do. Got to run now." And with that, an anxious Ruli marched hurriedly down the corridor and around the corner. Caline debated whether to call out to her, but before she could lean towards doing so, Ruli's ki was a great distance away.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Out in the corridor of Intergalacticpol main offices, Diamonique now was on the hunt for Shirvin Tosse, after she had heard what he tried to do to "her" Vegeta. She swore that she would make the murdering brat suffer horrifically before she sent him to hell. How dare anyone threaten her man? No one messed with someone or something that belonged to her!  
  
The little Calmagian bastard would pay for his attack on her prince!  
  
The Gemstarian noblewoman had already been in a rotten mood earlier when Zarbon had contacted her to tell her Shirvin's identity. She had been sulking because Jaden had not delivered her letter to Vegeta, like she had demanded. Jaden actually had had the nerve to read the personal love letter that Diamonique had so lovingly crafted for her prince, and Jaden had openly scoffed after she had finished.  
  
"You really think Vegeta's going to want to see this, Diamonique? And did you actually think I would deliver it? This little love note of yours is practically begging Intergalacticpol and the Clan of Chloe to come after us! What if Bendros or Cirono were to see it in Vegeta's possession and investigate? It has your signature and name! And if Vegeta ever did see it, he'd only laugh at you!" And to Diamonique's greater fury, Jaden had heartlessly disintegrated the note, allowing the fragile notepaper to burn to a blackened crisp in her thick, scaly fingers.  
  
Ugh! Diamonique clenched her elegant fists, as she cursed Jaden in her head. Someday, not even Jaden would be able to keep her and Vegeta apart. She and Vegeta were meant to be together. She would be Vegeta's queen and the mother of Vegeta's future children, no matter what!  
  
And nothing or no one would stop her from reuniting with HER Vegeta!  
  
Especially not some Calmagian snot, that was the same snot that was now casually walking by her. He was not alarmed at all by her presence, but that Diamonique was currently in her "Monique" disguise. She had a hard time preventing herself from lashing out at this Shirvin and slashing his body open with her sharp diamond nails. But she couldn't kill him yet; Zarbon had explicitly forbidden it until Shirvin could be questioned.  
  
Diamonique herself wanted to be the one to finish the Calmagian brat off, and no matter how big a fit Zarbon or Jaden would throw, once they were done with the stripling, she'd make his death especially painful!  
  
After she allowed her prey to gain a good distance ahead of her, she stealthily followed him.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
A worried Caline was following steadily in the direction that Ruli had left, and one of her cerulean eyes caught glimpse of a round, navy digital clock on the gray wall. The glowing blue numerals displayed the current time: 9:45 AM.  
  
It had been 9:30 AM when Ruli had left.  
  
Caline had noticed that after Ruli's abrupt departure. Ruli had said that her watch beeped at the beginning of every hour, but Caline knew that the time on an Intergalacticpol-owned clock or watch was almost always the most accurate, and that all the clocks told exactly the same time. She would have shrugged off the differences in time as Ruli not having the correct time on her timepiece, except for one thing.  
  
Ruli had not been wearing a watch.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Anxiously hiding his ki signature, as Honeybee had taught him, the red-haired, freckle-faced Shirvin had tried to find his partner, but it was to no avail. He had tried to contact her earlier, but there was no response from her, only white noise from the communication device that Shirvin had been using to contact both her and Mango. He had to find her, track her down.  
  
Shirvin from a distance had seen his plan to destroy Prince Vegeta foiled by Princess Tayla Chloe. He was horrified that the Astorian princess, one of the heroes in the Astorian-Calmagian war, a defender of both Astorian and Calmagian, had actually saved Prince Vegeta's life. Why would she want to spare his life? She could have let him perish like he had deserved; after all, Prince Vegeta did try to abduct her to take her to Frieza and also tried to kill her family members. It made no sense, protecting a mass murderer. If he had been Princess Tayla, he would have let Prince Vegeta die. Prince Vegeta was a danger to everyone, a great threat that had to be destroyed, no matter what.  
  
Although Shirvin strongly wanted both Prince Vegeta and Nappa to die, he didn't want any other lives taken, other than those of the Top Elite Officers. He had been horrified when he had heard that Miss Ayala Tirstyn had died from relliknayias poisoning. He hadn't meant to kill her, he hadn't! He had only wanted Prince Vegeta and Nappa to die, not an innocent woman, even if she had been defending the Saiyans. When he had first heard of her death, he had been unable to sleep, tossing and turning, with the guilt twisting into his heart like a corkscrew. He would never be able to forgive himself for taking her life.  
  
His whole body trembled, as he wished he could slash at himself to relieve the tension and guilt that Miss Tirstyn's death had created.   
  
Shaking and pale, he trudged slowly towards Chief Gohan's office with a folded piece of paper in his sweaty, gloved fist. He was going to make another attempt to warn Intergalacticpol officials of the Top Elites' presence; they apparently, for some reason, had not either seen the first note that Honeybee had left, or took the warning seriously. But they had to take the threat to heart; they had to know that Jaden, Zarbon, and Diamonique were now on the moon of Thresh. Why hadn't Intergalacticpol taken any action?  
  
Or perhaps they were doing so now, but they weren't telling the general public. Either way, Shirvin figured that a second warning wouldn't hurt. The glove on his hand holding the note would prevent any fingerprints from showing on the note; Honeybee had taken the same precaution when she had delivered the first note.  
  
Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, Shirvin reached Chief Gohan's office. He knelt on the cold floor to slip the note under the crack of the door. Quivering with some relief, he arose, barely keeping his thin, short frame steady on sticklike wobbling legs. The relief slowly washed over him, as he wiped is sweat-drenched freckled brow.  
  
He turned away abruptly, and not allowing himself to look back at the door to Chief Gohan's office, Shirvin then decided he needed a quick drink of water. Nervously, he tottered over to the water fountain directly across the hall from Chief Gohan's office. He leaned over to take a few, cool sips of the icy, pure liquid.  
  
As he did, a dark, feminine shadow fell upon him, but he paid it no mind.  
  
That moment of unawareness would prove to be costly.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Caline knew that her family would be worried when she didn't show up for breakfast, but she had to make sure that Ruli was all right. Ruli seemed to be terribly disturbed about something, and Caline divined that Ruli's distress had not just been her guilt over her past cruelty. And why would Ruli lie about her watch beeping, when she hadn't been wearing a watch at all?  
  
As she was pondering what Ruli was really so worried about, she encountered a giggling Tayla coming around the corner. Tayla dashed over to Caline and squeaked, "Caline, you will not believe what just happened! There was this new bodyguard, Legna, who tried to flirt with me, but Bendros showed up, and then-" Tayla's excitement died down quickly when she noticed Caline's anxious expression. "Caline, are you okay? What happened?"  
  
"Ruli," Caline whispered.  
  
Thinking that Ruli had been bullying Caline again, Tayla hissed, "Has she been bothering you again? Where is she now?"  
  
"No, she's not. Actually, we made amends."  
  
Tayla nearly collapsed against a wall at this calm declaration. "WHAT?"  
  
"No time to explain now, Tayla," Caline said quickly. "After we declared a truce, Ruli left so quickly after we heard a series of beeps. She claimed that she was wearing her watch, Tayla, but she wasn't, and…" She continued to hurriedly pour out her tale.  
  
"Something has to be wrong," Tayla agreed, when Caline had finished. "Listen, you go on ahead to meet our family and tell them I'll have to skip breakfast. Perhaps, one of Ruli's many devices could have made the beeping sounds; after all she is a Technician like Kekron. I can sense her ki not too far from here. I'll go track her down."  
  
Caline nodded, hoping that Ruli would be okay, as Tayla turned to leave towards the direction of Ruli's ki. As Tayla left, she took the precaution of masking her ki.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
The cold water washed down Shirvin's throat, as his sips turned into gulps. He was so absorbed in his thoughts, and in drinking as much of the frosty clear coolness as he could that he could not see or feel what was about to come.  
  
Before he realized it, he felt a sharp, piercing ki blast shoot him into his back, with the impact of a flying icicle…   
  
"DIAMOND FREEZE!"  
  
And after that, he felt or thought no more.  
  
Above the diamond statue that had taken his place at the water fountain, a dusty, round, gray clock ticked relentlessly, tracking the graceful steps of a tall, deadly beauty approaching her frozen, sparkling prey.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Jaden was dozing on her bed; her eyes had slammed shut the moment her body had hit the soft mattress. She hadn't even bothered to undress or cover herself up. As she snored loudly, Zarbon walked towards her with a heavy blanket in his hands. She seemed to be sleeping so well, and Zarbon hated to awaken her, especially after all she had been doing to keep the Saiyans alive, but he had some news to tell her.  
  
Cautiously, he shook her. Waking a deeply sleeping Jaden was a hazardous risk because if she was awoken at the wrong time, she was likely to lash out at whoever dared to disturb her sleep. Only a few of the Top Elites in Frieza's army had ever dared to wake her up; the rest of Frieza's soldiers had long ago learned that waking Jaden up too soon, or without good cause, was equivalent to asking her to kill or severely wound them. Jaden only needed five to six hours a sleep a day, but she fiercely valued every moment that she could keep her eyes closed and not worry about what was going on around her.  
  
Zarbon had also taken the additional precaution of having food handy; he held in his free hand a muffin sandwich with chili, cheese, and egg on it, one of Jaden's favorite treats. If she smelled food, she was much more receptive to being awakened.  
  
"Jaden," Zarbon told his comrade urgently. "Wake up, I have food, plus a bit of good news."  
  
Jaden slowly and reluctantly awoke, still disoriented. The smell of her sandwich was the only thing that kept her from lunging at Zarbon and demanding to know why in the hell he woke her up. She grumbled incoherently for a few moments, and Zarbon laid the sandwich next to her toothy mouth and carefully stepped back. He was relieved to find Jaden gradually reach over to grab her muffin sandwich and take a hesitant nibble. Then Jaden wolfed down the treat in one bite.  
  
"Delish!" Jaden, now more awake, declared. Zarbon heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
"Now what was this news you had to tell me?" Jaden inquired, licking her lips and teeth.  
  
"Diamonique has just contacted me a few minutes ago. Shirvin Tosse has been captured. Don't worry; she didn't kill him. She just turned him into a diamond statue."  
  
"Where is she keeping Shirvin?"  
  
"In the ladies' room one floor up, from where she had captured him. She flew his body up the stairs to avoid being seen on the security cameras in the elevator."  
  
Jaden hauled her heavy body off of the bed. "Okay, let's go then. And oh, Zarbon, one last thing."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I want some more of those muffin egg things 'fore we go see Diamonique. It's much easier to interrogate someone on a full stomach."  
  
Zarbon slapped his forehead and groaned.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
Hiding in a janitor's closet, not too far down from Chief Gohan's office was Ruli Sassafras. She had been tracking Shirvin Tosse here, shortly after Zarbon had informed her that Shirvin was one of the two assassins. Ruli knew now that Jaden had killed Honeybee Cornsilk and Mango, and the thought of their deaths had sent shivers down her spine, even though she knew that they had been trying to kill Vegeta and Nappa. But seeing Diamonique turn Shirvin into a diamond sculpture had been equally as frightening; the boy hadn't even known what hit him.   
  
She trembled, as she had peeked through the crack of the closet door and watched Diamonique lift the heavy diamond statue of poor Shirvin and carry him away. She had caught up to Shirvin, just as he had been arising from the bottom of the door of Chief Gohan's office, but she had quietly slipped into the janitor's closet to observe him from afar.  
  
Ruli shivered, with goosebumps poking through her dark skin. She was stunned that it was only just twenty minutes ago that Commander Zarbon had informed her about Honeybee Cornsilk's demise and that Shirvin Tosse was the other assassin. Why had he waited to tell her? She could have found Shirvin much sooner than the Top Elites.  
  
She slapped herself on the forehead. What was she thinking? She was still considering her actions in what would be best for Frieza's forces, and she hated herself for it. And now Commander Diamonique had taken Shirvin captive, which meant that Shirvin was going to die soon, knowing Commander Diamonique, who would have no mercy on anyone who dared to attack "her" Vegeta.  
  
Now that Ruli had met Vegeta, she felt a little sorry for him with a crazed woman like Commander Diamonique pursuing him. But had she really been any better than the Gemstarian?   
  
She had been just as cruel and ruthless in her pursuit of Kekron Chloe; sure, she hadn't killed any of her competitors, but she had threatened the only one that she really had had to worry about: Caline. Had she been that obsessed with having Kekron, as Diamonique currently was with having Vegeta? Or as Dedron had been obsessed with Caline? Being compared with psychopaths such as Diamonique and Dedron was one of the last things that Ruli wanted, but deep down, she knew that the comparison would be a correct one. She had been no better than they.  
  
Gulping down an unusual amount of air, Ruli slowly nudged the door of the closet open, tensing when she heard the hinges creak. Hesitantly, she tottered out into the hallway, hoping with every rapid heartbeat that Diamonique was no way close. Step-by-step, she inched down the silent corridor, with her body visibly shaking. An eternity had passed when she finally crept past Chief Gohan's office.   
  
She glanced nervously at the door, trying to peer through the darkly tinted, diagonally barred window, hoping that she wouldn't see anyone in there. She knew how to sense ki now, but she couldn't sense anyone in there at this moment. She breathed an enormous sigh of relief, as she bent down towards her ankle when a sudden itch had attacked it.  
  
And as Ruli started to pull up her pants leg to relieve the inflamed ankle, she saw the corner of a folded white note poking out from beneath the door. Curious, she finished her scratching and bent down onto her knees. She gently nudged the note towards her with her index finger, and the note slid across the dusty floor into her long fingers. Briskly, she brushed off the curls of dust and hair that had clung to the paper, and then she unfolded it.  
  
She studied the hastily scribbled words, which said:  
  
"To Whom It May Concern:  
  
Frieza's Top Elite officers, Zarbon, Jaden, and Diamonique have infiltrated RIC and Intergalacticpol in hopes of freeing Prince Vegeta and Nappa. I do not know where they are currently at this moment, but please look for them. A similar note was sent to you beforehand, but apparently you may not have received it. Please take this note seriously, as everyone's lives may be in danger because of those members of Frieza's forces.  
  
Thank you in advance and good luck. Just call me…  
  
A friend."  
  
Ruli cursed silently under her breath, not knowing what to do. The Logical Thing to do would be to contact Zarbon and inform him that he, Jaden, and Diamonique had almost been busted. But was the Logical Thing the Right Thing?   
  
Perhaps, if she left this note under the door, the Top Elites would be exposed without any help from her, and then no one could trace the betrayal back to her. And then she would not have to reveal herself to be a spy for Frieza. And she'd be safe.  
  
No, she wouldn't, for Frieza himself would eventually contact her, and she'd still be forced to continue to spy for him and his army. And what if one or more of the Top Elites decided to tell on her in exchange for a reduced sentence? It was very likely that could happen. But then again no, for Frieza still needed a spy in Intergalacticpol, and in the small scheme of things, she was too important to be dragged down with her superiors.  
  
But the Top Elites and Frieza were planning on kidnapping Kekron and Prince Barley, as well as destroying all life on Grain to sell it off to a faraway race. And Ruli's conscience had been increasingly nagging her with the wrongness of what she and Frieza's soldiers were doing. And her heart had been pestering her with the knowledge that no one in Frieza's army really cared, if she lived or died. She was really no more than a puppet or a robot to them.  
  
She hadn't cared much about too many other people all her young life, but even she didn't like the idea of millions of people dying because of her. And there was those few, like Kekron and Caline, to be considered. She gulped, as sweat drops rained down her brows towards her paling cheeks.  
  
She knew then what she had to do.  
  
She would show Chief Gohan the note and keep silent for now about her part in the Top Elites' plans and pray, pray, pray that she wouldn't be exposed along with them. After she had shown him the note, she would figure out what to do with the rest of her life from there.  
  
But then her scouter beeped again, like it had done earlier when Ruli had lied to Caline about her watch going off. She just hoped that Caline hadn't noticed her not wearing one. She pulled it out of her pocket, and with stiff, shaky fingers, Ruli pressed the responder button on her scouter.  
  
"Ruli, are you there?"  
  
"Yes, Commander Zarbon, I am here," Ruli said in a voice saturated with fear.   
  
"Good, Ruli. In case, you didn't know, Diamonique has captured Shirvin Tosse. She took him one floor up. Jaden and I are on our way to them now. Have you found or heard anything new concerning the assassins or the trial?"  
  
"No-no, Commander Zarbon, not yet, I haven't," Ruli replied hesitantly.  
  
"What's wrong, Ruli? You seem nervous about something. What happened?"  
  
Ruli swallowed hard.  
  
"Ruli? What happened?"  
  
"Um…" Ruli began, feeling as if she were in Zarbon's presence at that very moment.  
  
"Ruli? What is going on?" Zarbon's voice was now more impatient.  
  
Ruli stammered, "Noth-Nothing, Commander Z-Zarbon, I was just-" Her words died immediately when a small, yet firm hand clamped down onto her slim shoulder.  
  
"Just what?" Zarbon demanded to know.  
  
But it would no longer be Zarbon who would be Ruli's main worry now. Ruli knew this the moment that she saw a lock of black tresses nearly hit her face.  
  
And as the spy slowly turned around, her grass-green eyes widened in horror the second they met with the angry, darkened eyes of Princess Tayla Chloe. 


	36. Exposed!

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Exposed!**

Tayla was caught in a myriad of emotions, ranging from shock to fury to dismay to sadness. Right now, it was her usual fury, and she tightened her hold on Ruli's shoulder and said in a steely tone between clenched teeth, "Just whom were you talking to just now? I thought I heard the name, 'Zarbon'. And I was certain that I heard his voice." And after that, Tayla heard a low sound of static, coming from Ruli's trembling fist.

Ruli gulped, and then she choked out too quickly, "I-I...well, you had to have made a mistake, really. You see, I—"

Tayla angrily yanked Ruli by her arm and pulled her up towards her. "I heard Zarbon's voice! What is going on, Ruli?"

"Let me go!" Ruli cried. "You're hurting me!"

"I heard Zarbon's voice!" Tayla hissed savagely. "I recognize that bastard's voice from _anywhere_! How is it that you know him?" When Ruli began to sob, Tayla's impatience increased, and she shook Ruli hard. "Answer me! Tell me the truth!"

"Let me go, please!" Ruli shrieked, as Tayla's grip on her upper arm tightened.

"Answer me," Tayla growled, as her brown eyes darkened. Ruli paled at the deadly expression on Tayla's face. Tayla's eyebrows were lowered menacingly, and all of her features were unified in a dark glare. "What is going on, Ruli?"

Ruli tried to shake her arm free of Tayla's viselike grip, but in her struggle to escape, her scouter fell out of her free hand and onto the floor with a clatter that echoed throughout the silent, dim hall. The look on Tayla's face changed quickly from fury to shock, and then to utmost horror.

Ruli had a scouter! A scouter exactly the same, as those from Frieza's army! Suddenly, it was so hard to breathe! Oh, sweet Orchida! First the assassins after Vegeta and Nappa, and now this! No, anything, anything, but this!

Color drained rapidly from Tayla's olive skin, and her throat constricted, as if fighting every breath of air that passed through it. Stricken with terror, she abruptly shoved Ruli away from her and fell against the wall, as she continued to eye the scouter. Before she knew it, tears clouded her mocha eyes, as her heart hammered within her chest.

No, no! Frieza could penetrate even Intergalacticpol! What in the universe was he trying to pull? Just how far could his power and influence reach?

Tayla's whole body shook, and the sudden, queasy feeling in her stomach spread throughout her body. Her tears burst free from her eyes and coursed down her ashen cheeks. She wanted to scream, to tear out her hair, to even fling Ruli against the wall!

Ruli was debating at this point on whether to run, break down and cry herself. Sweet Ankor! She had to get out of here! Now!

She tried desperately to force her feet to run, but before she could even attempt a sprint, Tayla seized her arm again and wrenched her backwards. Ruli nearly fell down, and it was only Tayla's arm that kept her from falling completely. Sobs choked her throat, as she tried to avoid meeting Tayla's eyes. Her cries of terror and pain did not prevent Tayla from shoving her into a wall. And when Tayla stuck her livid face into her frightened one, Ruli truly wanted to die.

"How could you do what you did?" Tayla snarled. "Why would you want to work for Frieza and Zarbon? Why?"

"Please..." Ruli whispered.

"Why?" Tayla screamed. "What are they up to? What are they planning?"

Ruli broke into a fresh round of terrified sobs.

"Do you know what they have done to all of us?" Tayla cried, with her voice filled with the tears that she had not yet shed. "They harmed my people and your people, and you work for those killers! Why? You had everything going for you here, other than you didn't get Kekron! Why, Ruli?"

Ruli continued to sob harder for several more minutes, but finally, after hearing no new demands or threats from Tayla, she took deep breaths. She whispered, more ashamed now than frightened, "I am so sorry, truly. I-I know it's too late now, but I-I am. If-if you wish to arrest me, you may. But if you do, I think it's best I not say anything else."

Seeing the fear and terror on Ruli's tearstained face, Tayla took a deep breath and slowly began to regain her self-control. Attacking Ruli was not going to solve anything, and she was realizing this. As an Intergalacticpol trainee, she had to handle this horrifying situation more professionally.

After her breathing returned to normal, Tayla said emotionlessly, not trusting herself to speak too loudly, "Even though we were never the best of friends, I am hurt, Ruli, but it is Caline that I will wind up feeling sorrier for, because she told me what happened between you two earlier. Apparently, she had thought that she just found something redeemable and worthwhile within you, and now she'll be proven wrong. It's over, Ruli." She added on that last sentence so somberly, with such a sepulchral finality that was usually reserved for speaking to a prisoner condemned to death.

"I know," Ruli said, her voice as detached as Tayla's. "You may as well arrest me now."

"I cannot arrest you myself," Tayla replied evenly. "I am only a trainee. I can only take you in for questioning, or lead you to a full officer, for him or her to arrest you. Since Chief Gohan is not here, I will take you to Bendros and Cirono, and they can arrest you. Right now, consider yourself to be officially held under suspicion of spying and conspiring with the enemy, for that is what I will report. I will take your arm; no, don't look at me like that, for I'm not going to squeeze it like before. But you must come with me."

Ruli only replied with a sad nod, and Tayla fought fiercely against the spark of pity that suddenly arose within her for the Calmagian girl.

She saw the tears remaining in Ruli's eyes, and she herself wanted to cry.

For Ruli whose life, through her own fault, was now over, before it had really begun.

For Caline, who had just forgiven Ruli and given her a second chance, but would now be proven wrong about Ruli's goodness.

For Kekron, who had trusted and trained Ruli as a fellow technician and friend.

And for herself and her family, who had foolishly allowed themselves to be lulled by the long peace after Calmag.

* * *

"Zarbon, what the hell happened to Ruli? Why did we hear some other young girl's voice now? What happened?" 

Zarbon did not answer Jaden immediately. He was gasping for air, and his golden eyes were wide with a terror he could not yet speak of. The greenness had been bled from his now sickly-white skin. Droplets of sweat quivered on his brow and cheeks.

"Zarbon? What's going on? Tell me!" Jaden seized his shoulders, but not even the pain of her viselike grip could force Zarbon to look at over.... done for, we are..."

"What? What about Ruli?"

"Ca-Caught.... Tayla...caught...her...know Tayla's voice, never...forgot..."

"Are you saying that _Tayla_ busted _Ruli_?"

Zarbon nodded rapidly. "Yeah, yeah...Tayla knows all now...she'll turn me in...she knows I'm will...surely...tell on everyone..."

"Zarbon, get a grip!" Jaden hissed, smacking him on the side of his face. The force of her palm shook Zarbon back to his senses.

"S-Sorry, J-Jaden," Zarbon stammered. He took several deep breaths, returning to his normal authoritative self. "Now we have to figure out what to do about Ruli."

"Hmm.." Jaden said thoughtfully, scratching her temple. "Well...I suppose I could try to rescue Ruli and capture or disable Tayla, find a way to silence her, but getting Tayla out of the way without creating suspicion is going to be next to impossible. Too many people would miss her. I can't as easily get rid of her, as I did Boja and Mango. And I'm not for certain that the Intergalacticpol folks entirely bought Nappa's story about what happened to Honeybee; Kami knows that Nappa and I came up with the best story that we could, but Intergalacticpol could find ways to poke holes in it."

"But how do we stop Ruli from talking, assuming she does decide to turn us in?"

"We don't even know yet, if Ruli will go that far. But I'll track her and Tayla down; it won't take too long to determine, if Ruli will crack and expose us all."

Zarbon nodded, crossing his arms. "And, if it's likely Ruli will tell all, you know what must be done. Jaden."

Jaden nodded back once. _Sorry, Ruli_, she thought.

* * *

"Oh, Caline, that's right, little girl, you can be as naughty as you want, I won't mind at all. Fact, I like it better that way; you're sure a sweet, delicious little thing, finally grown up at last..." 

"WHACK!"

"Ow!

"Wake up, you moron!"

"Ohhh..."

Nappa was rubbing the side of his head, where a reddened lump was growing. Vegeta was rubbing his palms together, after cuffing Nappa. Vegeta climbed down the bunk bed ladder, as Nappa groggily awoke.

"Vegeta, was that necessary?" Nappa groaned.

"Of course it was! What if Bendros or Cirono had heard you call out Caline's name like you did just now? Or even Kekron--"

"I don't care about Kekron! That boy's a weakling, a genius weakling, but still a weakling. What could someone as gorgeous as Caline see in him? He's not even good-looking, and his strength has to be a joke."

"Believe it or not, Nappa, there are females out there who actually prefer brains over brawn--and someone they can have a conversation with for more than two minutes."

Nappa then grinned, sitting on the edge of his bunk. "Ah, I get it now! So that's why Tayla prefers Bendros over you-she thinks he's smarter than you are!" Crossing his beefy arms, he chuckled over his own words.

Vegeta rewarded his partner's remarks with a leap in the air and another hard cuff to Nappa's head.

"Owww! Um, sorry, Vegeta."

Vegeta crossed his arms and turned away from his injured partner. They both heard several knocks on their cell door

"Prince Vegeta? Nappa? We have your food!"

"If they can call it that," Vegeta grumbled, marching to the door. The slot in the door opened slowly, and two unfamiliar male hands passed a tray of food dishes through it. Vegeta accepted it and the one that followed.

"How are you two feeling?" asked an equally unfamiliar male voice that was deep and steady.

"Who are you?" Vegeta growled.

"My name is Lived. My brother, Legna, and I are your new additional bodyguards. Cirono and Bendros mentioned us to you, I heard."

"Yesterday," Vegeta replied tonelessly. "Just who are you and Legna other than are our new bodyguards?"

"We're from Etisoppo and twins, Intergalacticpol for five years, transferring to this space station. I can assure you that Legna and I wish you no harm nor ill will," Lived replied calmly and firmly.

"That last part remains to be seen, but Nappa and I will eat now. You two may do whatever while you're watching over us." And without a goodbye or further response, Vegeta turned away from the door and carried his tray to his bed after handing Nappa his. He heard Lived mutter something about "sociable fellow, that prince", but he paid it no mind.

He did pay attention when he heard a second, silkier voice:

"I've met the most exquisite young female today, lovely curves, beautiful hair of midnight, delicious eyes of chocolate. Bendros always did have good taste in women."

An involuntary snarl escaped Vegeta's throat. Just who was this interloper who had dared to show interest in Tayla? As if having to compete with Bendros for her wasn't bad enough!

"You've met Princess Tayla Chloe, Bendros' new ladylove, I gather." Lived's voice, for some odd reason, was cool and neutral.

"That I did, dear brother, that I did. And for the short time that she and Bendros have been together, he is quite possessive of her. Kissed her right in front of me, I might add. And, after that dark, velvety flower left, Bendros further warned me to leave her alone and not bother her any more than necessary."

"Then, Legna, you should listen and do just that."

Vegeta firmly agreed with Lived.

"Bendros," Legna asserted sternly, "is not married to Princess Tayla, nor is he her master. Therefore, Princess Tayla may be with any man she chooses--"

"Which is Bendros."

"Princess Tayla is a prize," Legna insisted, "meant for royalty such as yours truly; I am a Prince of Etisoppo, heir to Etisoppo throne. And what is Bendros? A fine warrior and officer, but he's still no more than that. Lived, you are a prince yourself, and surely you would agree with me-"

"No, I don't, Legna, and you know it. _Why _must you _continue _this rivalry with Bendros? Why must you deliberately repeat history? Ever since you and him have met, you have tried to take everything that was his because you knew that he was favored above you, despite your royal blood. Why, even when you both were in training, you stole the woman that he had said he wanted to wed--"

"Ah, Parisse? Such a rare, rare butterfly, a truly unique woman of Papillionian. Saiyan _and _Astorian blood! I do still think of her now and then, although I still don't understand how she could have left me, a future king? And just because I wouldn't marry her when she wanted! Heard she tried to go back to Bendros, but Bendros wouldn't take her back. And after that Bendros still held it against me--"

"Of course he would! He caught you two in bed together! And you had her so convinced that you loved her, that she left Bendros for you! What do you expect?"

"I would expect him to move on by now, at least."

"Not while he knows you have designs on Princess Tayla."

"He could easily find another young lady. Royalty should be with royalty, and I could take Princess Tayla from Bendros anytime I wish."

"Legna, don't you dare do it. You leave that poor young girl alone!"

Vegeta was growling like a dog, with his fists clenched and veins pulsing through his forehead. Nappa covered his mouth, doing his best not to laugh or snicker. The Saiyan prince clamped his teeth shut and pressed his lips together tightly, trying to swallow his anger. It took him a few minutes, but he became calm enough to suppress his fury. He forced a smile onto his face, as he strode towards the cell door.

Shoving his anger deeper within him, he managed to say as smoothly, "I heard you gentlemen speaking about Princess Tayla. May I have a word with Legna, or Prince Legna, as he says he is?"

Legna raised the slot of the door. "Why, yes, Vegeta, what is it?"

Vegeta began as somberly as possible, '"Trust me when I say that I know Princess Tayla better than the two of you. I have fought against her, as well as seen her interact with others." He then schooled his face to become more properly serious and sincere. "She is not a young lady that you would want; she is foul-tempered, sharp-tongued, completely disrespectful of her superiors, and is totally unladylike. Not to mention her language alone--crude, foul words worse than any criminal's I've heard in here. She will not obey or heed anyone or anything, except her own will and whims. She is hardheaded, stubborn, and does not give in when she knows she should. She can be bratty and self-centered, as well."

"Lived is right to tell you to leave her alone, Legna; Bendros already has his hands full with her, and I heard him discuss with Cirono many times as to whether he should stay with her. I wouldn't, if I were he; I would have left her a long time ago, but some men can be fools when they are 'in love'. I'd hate to see the same thing happen to you, Legna, as you seem to be wiser than Bendros, being of royal blood. I feel sorry for him every time he comes to guard Nappa and I; he is always so downtrodden. It is like watching a father worry over a little girl."

"Hmm.." Lived said thoughtfully. "Is she really that bad, or do you bear a personal grudge against her. Prince Vegeta?"

"I will not deny that Princess Tayla and I have never been the best of friends, but I have seen her with her peers and family, and I know personally that she treats them no better than she ever did me. I feel sorry for her friends and family, for they try to do so much for her, but she is so difficult."

"I see," Legna replied. "She is all you say she is?"

"Without a doubt. I'd hate to see you become her next victim or the brunt of one of her numerous rages."

"So...you are saying that she's wild, willful, fierce, and possibly deadly with no respect for others at all?"

"Without a doubt," Vegeta replied gravely, trying his best to repress the smirk that was trying to creep upon his face. He winked at Nappa, and Nappa winked back and grinned, crossing his arms. Soft, stifled chuckles rumbled in their throats.

Legna smiled. "Thank you. Prince Vegeta. It was good of you to inform me of Princess Tayla's true character, and it has made me think. Your words have definitely influenced me; perhaps you still serve much good after all."

Vegeta carefully bit back any nasty remarks. He didn't want to spoil things now; he was so close to eliminating Legna as a rival for Tayla.

"So I have made my final decision, as to whether I will continue to pursue Tayla or not. What you have said has given me much pause for thought."

"Good," Vegeta replied approvingly.

Legna smiled, running slender fingers through his tawny mane. "Thanks to you, Prince Vegeta, I now am fully aware of what life would be like with Princess Tayla."

"So you have given up on her then," Vegeta said, not as a question.

Legna chuckled mockingly. "Are you serious? No way! Now I want her more than ever! Life with her would never be dull, that is for certain! I look forward to the challenge of taming her and settling her down. So much I could teach my little Astorian royal hellcat! And I have _you _to thank for it! Well, I must use the men's room for now, but Prince Vegeta, this has been an...interesting conversation we've had. See you in a few minutes!" And still chuckling, he walked away happily.

Afterwards, Lived was puzzled when he heard an angry punch at the cell door, fierce, feral growls, and loud, likely cursing in an unfamiliar language.

* * *

"Bendros, will you please get a grip-and I don't mean around Legna's neck!" 

"He's right, Bendros; you really need to calm down."

Panting, Bendros was rubbing the scraped knuckles of his right fist, now decorated with dots and dashes of blue blood. "Sorry, Cirono, Kekron" he apologized between pants, as he glanced at the unfortunate wall that had received the punch that had been meant for Legna. He had spat out the entire tale of Tayla and Legna's first meeting.

"Okay, so Legna tried to make a play for Tayla, but Tayla didn't accept it, did she? She chose you, not him, so let it go," Cirono insisted.

Kekron handed Bendros a glass of ice water. "Here, drink this. Want some salt added to it?" Astorians often loved salt in their water--and their tolerance for it in anything edible or drinkable was much higher than that of most races.

"No thanks, just...water this time, thanks." Bendros accepted Kekron's offer and plunked down into a nearby chair at the usual table in the employee lounge he shared with his friends.

As Bendros gulped down the water, Kekron said to Cirono, "You have to excuse him; Legna hasn't given Bendros any reason to trust him in the past. He doesn't normally get this worked up over a potential rival."

"Umm, hey, exactly what did Legna do?" Cirono asked cautiously, as he toyed with several noodles on his fork.

"Let's just say that Bendros had feared for a few moments that history would repeat itself," Kekron replied briefly, not wanting to give away too much without Bendros's permission.

"Repeat itself?" Cirono echoed.

"Ah, yes, repeat itself!" a jovial male voice exclaimed, and the other three men groaned, as Mikos Pearl plopped his enormous bottom right next to Kekron. Kekron tried glaring at him to let him know he wasn't entirely welcome, but Mikos paid him little mind. He slung his meaty arm around Kekron's now tense shoulders.

"Kekron, my frrrieend, I must 'gratulate you, really! You're one lucky man to have such a sweet young girl like Caline! Ah, I wish everrrrry daaayyy that I was in youuur shoes, or rather your bed! Shoulda known that Caline would want a young stud like you over an old man like me, though I do have the experience to please such a lass!"

Kekron wrinkled his nose in disgust and threw Mikos's arm off of his shoulder. "You're drunk!" he hissed. "And aren't you supposed to be on your way home by now? Don't think either Intergalacticpol, or the customs guards on Pearl will be happy to see you intoxicated."

"Kekron's right," Bendros added tightly. "And you should know better than to drink, Mikos--you know how bad alcohol is!"

"Oh, relax, I only had a few, and I don't drink on Astoria!" Mikos replied defensively. "'Sides, thanks to Kekron and Dedron reportin' me, I'll be out of work for two months! I meant Caline no harm, just wanted to show her how I felt. Did she ever see that letter I sent?"

"She received it, yes," Kekron replied, annoyed. He didn't mention mat Caline had recently tossed it in the trash without opening it. "And I can assure you that she does not want to hear from you again."

"Well, I never did get a response from the little lass, so I sent her a second one--with some lovely flowers, to let her know how sorry I really am!"

Kekron slapped his head. Just wonderful! He just hoped Caline hadn't checked her mail yet. With all that she was going through, flowers from Mikos were the last things she needed.

"Mikos, leave Caline alone," Bendros ordered sternly, "or I will report this to Chief Gohan."

"But I only wanted to show her my support in this trial, having to testify on behalf of those disgusting monkeys! That stupid Mayala, Ayala, whatever the hell her name was--doing that to that sweet child!"

"She'll be fine; just leave her alone," Cirono told him. "Now why don't you go take a nap to sleep off what you drank?"

"Can't, 'cause I'm leaving today."

"Yes!" Kekron cheered out loud. His jaw dropped in horror when he realized what he had just said. "Oh, sweet Orchida," he whispered, "did I just say what I thought out loud?"

Cirono and Bendros gave him sympathetic glances, but they knew it was too late. Nevertheless, Bendros cleared his throat and spoke, hoping to save Kekron quickly and change the subject, "So, will you be leaving by yourself, Mikos, or will any of your family be coming with you?"

"Esmera and Rudijal are coming home with me. Esmera wanted to stay, but the Superior Gran and my grandmother insist that she come home to Pearl. Poor Grandmother; she and I are still ashamed of what Esmera and Rudijal tried to do to poor, sweet, Tayla...by the way, Bendros, does Tayla know about Parisse?"

"She's met her once or twice, I believe," Bendros replied reluctantly.

"Ah, yesss, buuuttt does Tayla know that...if things had been different... Parisse would have been the next Gran of Sahara and your wife...possibly the mother of a couple of your little ones by now?"

"That's in the past now," Bendros said in a tight, stiff voice.

"Really?" Mikos taunted with a drunken chuckle. "Only because you refused to give Parisse a second chance. C'mon...all because she had one lay with the wrong man! Bad timing on her part, I'll admit, seeing that -_-we _found her and Legna all over each other in her bed, and Legna pumping into her like..."

"SHUT UP!" Bendros roared, slamming his fists on the table. The entire lounge fell silent, as everyone looked at the normally composed Sastorian in shock.

"Bendros..." Kekron began hesitantly.

Bendros looked down, ashamed of losing his temper like he just had. Cirono, hoping to spare his friend any more pain, turned to Mikos and said quietly, "Mikos, I think it's time for you to go. Now."

Mikos used what little good grace he had to blush. "Of-of course. Well, suppose I better...my flight leaves soon-in two hours, I believe."

"Not soon enough," Kekron muttered under his breath. Cirono silently agreed with him, but Bendros was suddenly too morose to even think or utter a word.

Mikos arose, stumbling out of his chair. "Well, must go...er, sorry 'bout...you know...the Legna/Parisse thing...oh, hey...well, look here...Caline, glad to see you! Did you check your mail today?"

"Mikos..." Kekron began warningly, but Caline, for once, was too preoccupied to worry about Mikos's presence. She pushed past him and ran over to the three other officers. "Excuse me, but have any of you seen Ruli around? I'm worried about her."

"Ah, Ruli...such a fine girl not as fine as you. Caline, but..." Mikos trailed off, but Caline ignored him, too worried about Ruli.

"No, not since this morning,'" Kekron replied, as Caline slid in the chair that Mikos had vacated. He said in a lower tone, "I'm surprised you're looking for her; I didn't think you two were well...that chummy."

Caline replied nervously, "Well, I-I kind of felt sorry for her, seeing that she was alone so much, so...anyway, she seemed worried about something...Tayla went to look for her, I believe."

"How is that delicious Tayla these days?" Mikos asked brightly. No one answered him.

"Kekron, would you go for a walk with me, please?" Caline asked timidly.

"Um..." Kekron replied, looking at both Cirono and Bendros. Bendros was toying with his food, rearranging it into neat little piles.

Now noticing Bendros's melancholy, Caline asked him directly, "Bendros, are you okay?"

Bendros managed a brave smile. "Of course."

"He's fine!" Mikos shouted merrily, tumbling about in a circle. "He was just upset 'cause Legna's back on this ship and has the hots for Tayla now, instead of Parisse! Poor lad is afraid Legna's going to steal Tayla away, just like he did Parisse! Ah, it was a pity Parisse had to cheat on Bendros all those years ago...'cause then Parisse and Bendros would have been married by now, and I might have had a better chance with Tayla! Ah, Bendros, poor man, you better be careful 'cause now Legna's going to try to take Tayla from you! Never forget what he did to you and Parisse!"

Bendros growled, and his friends across the table drew back away from him. He shoved himself away from the table and stomped out of the employee lounge without saying goodbye.

"Well so long, farewell!" Mikos cried happily, completely oblivious to the wounds he had just reopened. He blew a kiss towards Caline's direction. "Farewell, especially to you, my sweet, buttery marshmallow! Please read the note I just sent you...sent you some pretty flowers to match as an apology...so long, everyone!" And to everyone's relief, he stumbled out of the lounge.

"Flowers?" Caline asked worriedly.

Kekron sighed. He sometimes collected Caline's mail for her, and he had been hoping to get rid of Mikos's note and flowers before she found out about them. Now it was too late.

"I'll take care of it," he promised her. He turned to Cirono. "Look, Cirono, I think I'm going to take that walk with Caline."

Cirono nodded. "Sure. Maybe one of us will run across Bendros later and be able to calm him down."

"I'll keep a watch out for him. Poor guy."

* * *

"This Parisse must have hurt Bendros so badly," Caline commented softly, as she and Kekron held hands, walking along the corridors. They were still looking for Ruli and Bendros, but they could not find either one. Meanwhile, both had calmed considerably, especially knowing that Mikos was leaving today. 

"He did love her very much at one time, or he thought he did, poor guy," Kekron replied. 'I know he had planned to ask her to marry him, and was even going to give her his mother's engagement bracelet, but before he could ask her, she betrayed him with Legna."

"How could any girl want to cheat on him?" Caline asked, puzzled. "He'd make a wonderful husband...well, not that I'm planning on running away with him or anything..."

Kekron chuckled. "I know, 1 know, believe me. I felt sorry for Bendros...and his broken heart led him to Calmag with the rest of us...he was hoping there he could forget what had happened. And it helped, thanks to Tayla, really...he told me one time that he believed he started to fall for Tayla when Tayla had trusted him, even when he had accidentally turned Oozaru."

"I'm glad they're together! I believe Tayla's always loved him, even...when she was with Ridikar..." Caline's voice trailed off, as she wondered whether she should feel guilty about being happy for Tayla and Bendros when Ridikar had cared for Tayla so much, especially in the end. She blushed slightly, feeling awkward.

Kekron lightly ran his hand along her cheek. "It felt a bit awkward for you, didn't it, when you realized that Tayla liked both Bendros and Ridikar?"

"Yes, almost, like wanting both sides on a battlefield to win. Ridikar just seemed to become a better person when Tayla came around..." Caline sighed. "But I am happy for Tayla and Bendros. I don't believe Bendros has nothing to worry about, though. Tayla loves him; she told me that she'd follow him to the ends of the universe."

"I think Bendros realizes that, but I've met Legna before, and he _is_ charismatic and handsome man. Sadly, it was too easy to see why Parisse fell for him and left Bendros. I can understand why Bendros fears that Legna might try to take Tayla from him."

"That _won't_ happen!" Caline insisted with new strength in her voice. "Tayla isn't going to have her head turned by some pretty man! She's very lucky, and she knows it! Just like me..." Her voice grew softer, as she took Kekron's wrist to her lips and kissed it.

Kekron smiled, pleased to see her take such initiative. He whispered his usual request to touch her hair, and Caline smiled and brought his hand to her tresses. "Tayla and I are very, very lucky," she murmured, "to find such kind, handsome men who respect us and love us and would always try to protect us...how did it happen?"

Kekron's heart was too full to speak a word, so he answered the best way he could—with a gentle kiss.

* * *

"Please don't hurt me!" 

"Shut up, boy! You tried to kill _my_ Vegeta, and that's something that I will _never_ forgive! Now tell me who else is involved, and why you are trying to kill the man I love!"

Tears streamed down Shirvin Tosse's face, as Diamonique pinned him against the wall, holding him up by his scrawny neck. "I don't know what you're talking about, I swear!"

"Hah!" Diamonique scoffed. "Your partner, Honeybee, confessed all to Jaden before Jaden finished her off. And I basically took care of Mango. Now, either tell me why you tried to kill Vegeta, or I'll let you die, nice and slow. I'm sure that you're aware of the deadly poison in my nails. Mango died that way, and it was rather disgusting. I'd hate to have put myself through that again."

"Honeybee...is gone?" Shirvin whispered.

"For good—riddance. Now start talking."

"Please! I only attacked Vegeta because Vegeta killed my brother on Calmag. We were best friends, my brother and I! You would have done the same thing, surely, lady! Please, let me go, and I won't go near Vegeta ever again, I promise!"

"My dead skin cells are worth more than your 'promises'," Diamonique sneered. "But, if you tell me _everything_, I'll quicken your death. Otherwise...well, you'll go the same way as Mango, that fat bastard!"

"It was just between Honeybee, Mango, and myself," Shirvin whispered hoarsely, realizing he had very little reason to keep silent longer. Honeybee and Mango were gone. Perhaps, there would be a slim chance of survival, if he told all.

And even, if he died today, not all hope was lost. After all, the Astorians, and their powerful allies still lived. _They_ would insure that those awful Saiyans would soon be destroyed. The last of the Saiyans destroyed! Then, finally, finally, all those the Saiyans had harmed would not have died in vain.

A small smile formed on his face, a hint of hope, even as Diamonique taunted him with her sharp, poisonous nails.

"Now, little boy, who else helped you to attack my Vegeta?"

"I already told you—" Shirvin began in a moan, but a sudden beeping noise interrupted him.

Diamonique cursed. "Great timing!" she hissed. Angrily, she pressed a button to respond.

"Yes?"

"Diamonique, we have a problem."

"Don't I know it! I have the little bastard here who tried to kill my Vegeta, and he still won't confess anything further! What am I supposed to do, Jaden?'

"Refreeze him and deal with him later. Zarbon and I will meet you shortly. We just have a little situation to handle. Take Shirvin back to our room and wait for us. Stay out of sight as much as you can."

Diamonique refroze Shirvin fairly quickly, and Shirvin's mouth was opened wide in horror, unable to close. Hands and arms in protest still hung in the air.

Diamonique took a deep breath and then asked, "Why stay out of sight?"

"We may be about to be busted."

"Busted?" Diamonique gasped.

"Yeah, busted. Ruli's been arrested—sort of. Tayla, being a trainee, can't officially arrest her, but she can take her for questioning—"

"Ruli got caught? Doing what?"

"Doesn't matter. Tayla knows we're nearby. We'll probably have to eliminate Ruli 'cause Ruli's likely to crack under pressure—we could be wrong, but we can't take chances. Either way, she's screwed, and anyone smart as her would try to cut a deal and expose us all."

"So that means if she talks, we're done for, and I'll never be reunited with _my_ Vegeta!"

"He's not _your_ Vegeta!" Jaden roared, but Diamonique heard Zarbon quietly scolding Jaden for talking so loudly. Jaden's voice grew softer afterwards. "Seriously, Diamonique, yes, that's what it means. We're treading on quicksand now; any moment we could sink. But you don't have to do anything right now, except take Shirvin back to our room and stash him in a closet until we get there. I'll handle Ruli."

Diamonique's voice raised two octaves. "Why should YOU get to 'handle' Ruli? Ruli's words could prevent me from reuniting with my Vegeta, and so I should be the one to 'handle' her!"

"No, Diamonique." Jaden's tone left no room for argument. "I will take care of Ruli. You just do as you're told."

"But if I go after Ruli, I can take of her—and Tayla! I want another shot at that Astorian brat! You don't know how much I hate her! I hate her, I hate her, I hate her! I can destroy both her and Ruli! Let me do it, I demand of you!"

"You can demand all you want, but it's not happening. Ruli is mine. You just take Shirvin and stay out of trouble. Gotta go now. Bye." And Jaden cut off communication

Angry and defiant as she felt, Diamonique might have obeyed Jaden even then, but then she heard voices far outside of the restroom:

"Tayla, please, I never meant any harm!"

Diamonique gasped. Curses, she didn't expect Ruli and Tayla to show up so soon! What was she going to do? She still had to plan their demise.

Sounds of footsteps tapped gently outside of the restroom. Diamonique quickly tossed the heavy statue of Shirvin over her shoulder, and she scurried into an open stall. Hurriedly, she lifted up Shirvin's crystalline body and stood it upon the toilet seat. Then she herself dashed to the next stall over and closed the door and locked it. Swiftly, she leapt onto the toilet seat and crouched, still standing, resting her bottom against the tile to prop herself up.

Peering through the crack of the stall, she saw Tayla and Ruli slowly enter the restroom. She saw Tayla checking her surroundings cautiously. Just as Diamonique expected and hoped, Tayla peeked under the stalls to see if anyone was in the restroom with them. She muffled an evil chuckle, as Tayla breathed a small sigh of relief. Tayla walked over to the entrance, seeing an "Out of Order" sign on the floor. She tacked it outside the restroom doorway and the automatic door slid shut.

Good, the ki-masking bracelet was still working perfectly. Stupid Tayla thought she and Ruli were alone. Well, she and her traitorous prisoner would soon be taken by sweet surprise! Diamonique had to muffle yet another chuckle at her cleverness.

She'd finish off both Ruli and Tayla, and she'd finally show Jaden and Zarbon her true worth! Especially Jaden, that bullying old wench!

"You may not have, Ruli, but I still don't understand why you would want to work for the bastards who slaughtered so many of your people. That whore, Diamonique, killed Ridikar, your once and future king! That alone should have made you think!" Tayla's voice rose against her better judgment. "Ruli, why, why? Were you forced or blackmailed?"

Ruli was weeping. "No, no, I wasn't. I was just looking for a better life, that's all."

"There is no better life with Frieza."

"I-I realize that now. What's going to happen to me?"

"I don't know, Ruli, I really don't, but it's not going to be good."

"I don't want to go to Zelthar; I'd rather die."

Tayla's tone held both pity and sternness. "Perhaps, if you were to confess all, a deal could be made. Despite what you did, you'd still be considered a small matter; maybe, if you turned the others working with you in, the RIC and Mr. Norr might go easier on you."

"They'll kill me, if I betray them."

"Are they nearby? Is Zarbon one of them?"

"Umm..." Ruli's voice visibly shook.

"Are they on or near Grain?" Tayla's voice was now softer, lower.

Several sobs followed.

"Ruli, we can protect you." Tayla's tone was gentler. "Help us, and we may be able to help you."

"I-I don't know. My life will be worth nothing, if I tell all."

Tayla decided to try another tact. Her voice became soft and coaxing. "Ruli, I understand why you're afraid. But you see, we've defeated Frieza's forces before. Think about it. Do you really believe that Zarbon and his bunch are going to spare you after they carry out whatever they're planning? They care for no one but themselves and Frieza. They don't care anything for you. You are no one to them. They've hurt and killed so many innocent people, but you can help put an end to that. You can redeem yourself."

"Yes, you may have to pay for your part in their plans, but you will finally be able to have something that you haven't had in a long time: a clear conscience. Please, help make things right. If you can't tell me what's going on, at least tell Chief Gohan, or Bendros, or Cirono."

Tayla took a deep breath and whispered so low that Diamonique almost didn't hear, "Just tell me this much: does part of what they're doing involve trying to...free Vegeta and Nappa?"

Ruli paled, and several small veins in her forehead pulsated. Afraid to speak a word, she nodded.

Diamonique growled, low and soft, clenching her small fiats, and sinking her diamond nails into her palms.

Tayla covered her mouth, trying her best to conceal her horror. She knew she shouldn't have been too surprised, but still...why hadn't she and everyone else realized before, or even had the slightest clue.

_Then there's still Nappa's story about how Honeybee had died...I always had my doubts about that. Had one of his comrades helped him to kill Honeybee? Zarbon perhaps? Or Jaden? I've heard that Zarbon and Jaden usually go on the more important missions together, sometimes with Chestra._

_No, it's impossible! That would mean that Zarbon, Jaden, or even both would have to be either on the RIC or the Intergalacticpol stations! But any one of us would have sensed Zarbon or Jaden's ki by now; neither of them is supposed to know how to mask ki. How would they have arrived undetected? Did Zarbon or Jaden or whoever else was with them now know how to mask ki?_

Tayla shivered at this last thought; the usually cold restroom suddenly felt much colder.

* * *

Naykiar strolled through the corridors happily, whistling notes of a happy, old Calmagian love song. Monique's exquisite face drifted languidly through his mind, sometimes smiling somberly, sometimes laughing. Naykiar smiled dreamily, as he lovingly caressed a flat, square, silken jewelry box. 

Briefly, he leaned against the smooth wall to open the box. A gold necklace lay nestled atop a red, velvet surface. Dangling from the necklace was one perfect pink pearl. Both the gold and the pearl gleamed brightly, as the overhead lights flashed upon them.

Naykiar smiled wider. The necklace was just right; he knew it was. It had cost him nearly an entire paycheck (he could have requested funds from his home planet, but it had been faster to use his own pay to make the purchase), but it was worth it.

It was the perfect gift...an engagement necklace worthy enough for a Prince of Calmag to give to his future bride.

Julien would likely have a royal fit because his brother wanted to make a "commoner" and a non-virgin his future wife. That thought, however, made Naykiar smirk. He had to admit that he loved the idea of defying and irritating his pompous, selfish brother by giving him an "undesirable" sister-in-law. Julien wasn't king yet, so there was nothing he could do to stop Naykiar from marrying Monique.

He chuckled softly. He'd have to make sure that Caline was with him the day he would confidently announce his betrothal to Monique to Julien. He and Caline would both delight in their brother's fury.

Of course, Grandfather would not likely be pleased, either, but he'd eventually accept his grandson's choice. After all, since Naykiar wasn't the next king of Calmag, his choice of brides would be of no real importance.

He danced and spun around merrily holding the necklace in the air, twirling towards the ladies' restroom...where he sensed the ki signatures of Tayla and Ruli! Perhaps those two could tell him where Monique was!

He leapt towards the restroom entrance and—slipped and lost his balance!

* * *

Diamonique huffed and puffed louder with each breath as Tayla asked Ruli in a hoarse voice, "Is Zarbon nearby?" 

Ruli nodded.

"Is he on Grain? On this moon?"

Silence.

"How about Jaden? Is she close?"

Silence still remained, but a very hesitant nod occurred.

"Where are they?"

"I don't know," Ruli replied truthfully.

"Where have they been staying?"

"Not-not too far away."

"Ruli, please stop putting me off! We have to know."

"I'm scared."

_You should be,_ Diamonique thought, as she studied her fatal nails to see which one was the sharpest.

"Does Vegeta and Nappa know they are here?"

A very reluctant nod followed. Tayla sighed and shook her head.

"I should have known! But how would those two have contact with Zarbon and his crew...you?"

Ruli evaded that question for now. Gulping, she prepared to say what she thought would be a harmless enough statement. She said very softly, "I can tell you this much..."

"What's that?"

"Vegeta wants you...he probably can't do anything while he's a prisoner...but I think he may plan to take you away—to make you his."

Diamonique repressed an angry screech and dug her nails deeper into her palms. Vegeta! Wanting Tayla? As in wanting to sleep with her?

Tayla was a mere child! Why would Vegeta want a little girl? He had some _serious _explaining to do!

Now it was Tayla who was pale, but she said as calmly as possible. "I know he has an...obsession with me, for some strange reason."

"He told you he wants you?" Ruli gasped.

"He's made it very obvious, I'll put it that way." Tayla would elaborate no further.

Diamonique hissed, squeezing her fists so tightly that they turned white. Made it obvious? What had Vegeta done with Tayla? Tayla was nothing more than a scrawny brat!

Through angry eyes, she stared long and hard at her new rival. Certainly, Tayla was still thin, but slender, not scrawny, not any longer. Her face had almost matured from childlike to womanly, and the once too-big eyes now suited her. She had breasts now, although they were small, and such a wondrous figure that could only belong to a girl her age! And she had _youth_ and _innocence_! And very likely, being an Astorian maiden, she still had her _virginity_!

Tayla had become a _beauty_! Why hadn't she seen it before? But Vegeta, _her_ Vegeta had seen it—and like any hot-blooded, virile male, of course he would want the chance to deflower the Astorian chit. She was furious with him for wanting Tayla, of course, but who could blame him? All men, even Gemstarians, went through periods of desiring virgins, especially, if they were beautiful. Of course, Vegeta would want to initiate the little tart into womanhood.

Growling a little more loudly, Diamonique knew there was only _one_ thing she could do—cure _her_ Vegeta of his _unhealthy_ obsession with Tayla Chloe! _Permanently!_

She leaned over to the bar locking the restroom door, watching both Tayla and Ruli. It would be so easy. She'd just freeze Tayla's heart and later shoot the traitorous Ruli with one of her nails. Both girls wouldn't take too long to die, hopefully.

* * *

Barely, just barely, Naykiar steadied himself by crossing his legs before he fell. He sighed with relief. He was glad that it had happened before he made it to the entrance. Sweet Ankor, he had been almost as clumsy as Caline's beloved Kekron—a good man with a brilliant mind, but still so unusually klutzy and awkward at times! 

But Kekron loved Caline and Caline loved him—Naykiar could tell every time he looked at his sister's happy face. So Kekron wasn't the most graceful of men—he was smart and kind and would likely provide well for and take care of Caline, should Caline choose to wed with him.

Naykiar and Monique. Caline and Kekron. Those names just sounded so right together!

He couldn't wait any longer to see his Monique. He just had to have Tayla and Ruli help him find her!

The "Out of Order" on the door did not deter him. Excitedly, he pushed the door button open, even though he knew he shouldn't.

* * *

The door of Diamonique's restroom stall opened slowly, and she slid her slender finger through the crack. 

She whispered, "Heart Freeze!"

A tiny knot of whitish ki grew slowly from her finger.

* * *

Naykiar couldn't resist peeking his head into the doorway of the ladies restroom, as the automatic door slid open. "Hey, Tayla, Ruli!" he cried, oblivious to any words he had heard from them earlier, but had paid no attention. He didn't even pay any mind to their gasps at his audacity. "Do you girls know where Monique is?" 

"Monique?" Tayla asked, puzzled.

"Yes!" Naykiar whooped. "I'm going to ask her to marry me today!"

"Monique..." Ruli murmured, and then, just then, she remembered Commander Zarbon telling her about how he and Commanders Jaden and Diamonique had snuck past Intergalacticpol security by posing as escaped sex slaves. Monique was...no, Naykiar couldn't want to marry _her_!

"No, Prince Naykiar!" Ruli screamed before she thought. Naykiar was Caline's brother; she couldn't let any more harm come to Caline or her family. "You can't marry Monique!"

"Why not?" Naykiar demanded indignantly.

Ruli cried the fatal words:

"Monique is..._Diamonique_...the woman who murdered your brother!"

"WHAT?" Tayla and Naykiar cried. Naykiar was about to protest Monique's innocence, and Tayla was about to question Ruli further, but then she sensed _it_.

"Duck!" she screamed, shoving Ruli to the ground. Both girls fell to their stomachs, as a stream of ki zipped over their heads and crashed into a bathroom mirror.

As the mirror shattered loudly into fragments, a loud feminine voice shrieked:

"YOU WILL DIE, DO YOU HEAR ME? YOU _BOTH_ WILL _DIE_!"


	37. Wounds Reopened

**Chapter Thirty-Six: Wounds Reopened**

Tayla leapt to her feet, just as the last fragments of mirror glass fell upon the floor. "DIAMONIQUE!" she exclaimed.

"No!" Naykiar gasped. "That's not Monique! No way! Monique is kind and sweet and good—"

"Oh, yes, you're right, Naykiar, darling," Diamonique purred sweetly. "I am _very_ good, you must agree. After all, you certainly were satisfied when I initiated you, made you a man. And if you behave yourself, handsome, I may just let you live and keep you for my own—that is, if my future husband allows it, of course!"

Naykiar's face was chalk-white, with sweat dribbling down his brow. "You are _Monique_?" he asked, horrified.

Diamonique chuckled softly, as she casually strolled over to Naykiar and stroked his face with one finger. "Of course I am, but I _am_ the same woman, you know, the same woman you made such sweet, such _good_ love to! For a virgin, you pleased me quite well. I almost regret having to choose Vegeta over you, but perhaps I could figure out a way to keep both of you around."

Naykiar's voice shook, as tears formed in his shocked eyes. He fell to his knees and clasped his face in his trembling hands. "No, no, not _you_! I made love to my brother's _murderer_? Oh, Ridikar, Ridikar, forgive me, _please_! Forgive me for betraying you! Please, wherever you are! I am so _sorry_! I _loved_ her; I didn't know, Ridikar, I swear to Ankor!"

He clenched his fists and looked up at her, part of him still not wanting to believe he had given his virginity to Ridikar's killer. "Why?" he whispered to her. "Why did you kill my brother? I loved you, really, I did! I was going to ask you to marry me! How could you do this to me? How could you do what you did to Ridikar? What did he do to deserve to die?"

Diamonique smiled. If she was distressed over Naykiar's anguish, she showed no signs of it. "Why don't you ask Tayla?" she replied in a strangely loving tone. "After all, she's just as guilty as I am."

"What?" Naykiar exclaimed.

"You lying _slutzini_!" Tayla screamed, clenching her fist. "You killed Ridikar, and you know it! He died, trying to protect me from _you_!"

"Exactly," Diamonique said triumphantly, crossing her arms and favoring Tayla with a malicious smile. "Face facts, Tayla Chloe, if you were _half_ the warrior that everyone says you are, you would have been able to save your precious Ridikar's life. Instead, you let me slash Ridikar to ribbons, didn't you, darling?"

"No, no, no…" Tayla whispered, her voice suddenly weak. Unshed tears glimmered in her huge, brown eyes, as she held her fists to her side, clenching them.

"You could have pushed Ridikar aside, couldn't you have, my dear? But, you didn't, did you? Instead, you let me slice him open, and let him lay there and die. You or Bendros could have left him to go get help, not that I would have let it happen, but you two could have at least tried! Naykiar should be hating _you_, not _me_, don't you think?"

Tayla was trying not to cry any more, but it was too late. Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks. Was Diamonique right? Could she have prevented Ridikar's death? There were times, off and on, during the years, when she had wondered, if she could have done anything differently to save Ridikar's life.

Bendros had repeatedly and kindly assured her that she had done all she could. So had Nama and Dirkan and Gracina and Gorna. And Caline. Caline had thanked Tayla for being there with Ridikar when he had died; she had been thankful that Tayla had forgiven Ridikar for his sins towards her and allowed him to die a little happier than he would have.

_Was she right, Ridikar? _Could _I have saved you? Did I fail you somewhere? Ridikar, please forgive me, if I could have done things differently! Ridikar, Ridikar, I am sorry that I did not forgive you sooner…did you blame me, even a little for your death? _

_You don't know how many times I asked myself, if I could have helped you more? How many nights I laid awake, wondering over and over again before I finally believed what my family and friends told me: that it was not my fault. But what if they were wrong? What if _I _was wrong?_

_Ridikar, I thought I was past this by now. I even moved on—with Bendros. I hope you understand; I think you may. I know you wanted to be the one for me, but…at least you tried. I think you understood in the end, didn't you?_

_**Yes, Tayla, I did.**_

_But how? Would you have really wanted me to be happy with Bendros?_

**_Well, not at first, I have to admit. I wanted to be your hero, and instead, it was Bendros. I _was_ jealous of him. But at least you're not alone, and I'm glad he's made you happy. He better have._**

_Ridikar, I hope, if you haven't, that someday you can forgive me for-for not being able to save you…_

_**C'mon, Tayla, you know better than that. It was my doing, no that whore, Diamonique's doing! I don't regret dying, if it meant that you were able to live. You and Bendros tried to save me; I know you two did all you could. And you sure let me die happy…remembering that kiss of yours! Ankor, but Bendros is a lucky man!**_

_But about what Diamonique said… _

_**She's just telling you that to upset you, you know that. But you're not going to let her get away with that, are you?**_

_Well, no, but…_

_**That slut seduced my brother; she has some nerve! Get her for that alone! Worry about yourself and Naykiar now; I'm gone. I'm okay. Just get Diamonique! It's not your fault, Tayla; Diamonique caused all this, understand?**_

_Okay, okay, I do, I do…_

_**Love you, Tayla, always, really. But Bendros better treat you right. Have to go now, take care, princess…**_

"No, no!" Tayla screamed. "You are wrong! You killed him!"

"But you let it happen, didn't you?" Diamonique said calmly.

"Shut up, Diamonique," Tayla said coldly, her tears drying on her face. "You are beyond belief…murdering one brother, then seducing another. What's next? Inviting their sister to tea?"

"That might not be a bad idea," Diamonique taunted, crossing her arms.

"Why are you here?"

A screeching laugh followed. "Isn't it obvious, Tayla? I'm here to rescue my future husband. And I _will_ kill you before I do it. You are not going to stand between me and _my_ Vegeta!"

"Are you insane?" Tayla shrieked, although she knew the answer to her own question. "I want nothing to do with him; I've let him know that countless times! You're more than welcome to him!"

"Thank you for the generous offer," Diamonique sneered. "But, knowing him, as long as you're alive, he'll continue to pursue you, despite your so-called objections. He's handsome and powerful and a prince; any girl would be a fool to refuse him. Eventually, he'd make you want him; he has his ways, believe me. And then, I'd have yet another rival to dispose of."

"She said she doesn't want him!" Naykiar cried with clenched fists. "And _I _don't want _you_! You disgust me, Diamonique! It will take a lifetime of showers to wash you off of me! I let you be my first! And don't think I'll let you get away with what you did to my brother! I'll-I'll avenge his death, starting now!"

"Now don't do anything rash, Naykiar, darling," Diamonique crooned, smiling. "Remember how good we were together. Do you really want to throw that away? You pleased me well, and I'd like to keep you around, if possible. I'll always be your first, and _nothing_ can ever take that away."

With fists still clenched, Naykiar lunged towards her. "Die, you whore!" he yelled, swinging his fists. "I'll send you to hell! This one's for Ridikar!"

"No, Naykiar!" Tayla screamed, but she was too late. Naykiar's fist crashed into Diamonique's beautiful face, and the impact of his blow surprised both of them. Diamonique fell back, stumbling.

She was horrified at how hard Naykiar had hit her. Apparently, the boy had his brother's talent for fighting. Then fury set in, and she caught a glimpse of herself in one of the mirrors. She was stunned to see that her cheek was already starting to bruise. Her lover had dared to ruin her face!

"How dare you hit me, after all I did for you!" she cried, just before striking Naykiar's handsome face with her nails. Naykiar cried out when her nails slashed his left cheek. He leapt several steps away from his former lover.

"He'll die!" Ruli exclaimed. "The poison in Diamonique's nails!"

"No, no, he won't," Tayla stammered. "He had the immunity shot. But I must stop Diamonique."

"Go ahead and try, little girl," Diamonique insisted, turning towards her. "I've become much stronger since our last battle."

"So have I," Tayla replied coolly. She said to Ruli and Naykiar, "You two need to get out of here now!"

"No way!" Naykiar shouted. "I'm going to avenge my brother! I'll see that this whore dies today!"

"No, Naykiar," Tayla told him firmly, as a mother would. "You do not stand a chance against her, even though you have increased in power and strength. This is between her and me. You get Ruli to safety."

"I'll get her to safety, but I'm coming back," Naykiar insisted. "Ridikar would want me to avenge him! I am his brother! It is my right and my duty!"

Tayla sighed. She understood Naykiar's point, but she wasn't going to have Naykiar die for nothing. Ridikar's death was already hard enough to bear. "Ridikar would want you to stay alive to become a father and a husband, the things that he will never become. And think of Caline. Does Caline need to lose _two_ brothers?"

"She won't lose any more brothers. I am stronger now! I can defeat Diamonique! I know I can! I will fight! I will avenge Ridi—"

A swift ki blast zipping past his ear interrupted him, and a piercing scream followed. Naykiar and Tayla spun around on their heels, and both of their jaws plummeted when they saw Ruli's body fly backwards and crash into a mirror. She landed on her bottom into a sink.

Her head lolled to the side, with her mouth open in shock. Amber blood pumped rapidly from a hole in her chest. Tayla and Naykiar, forgetting about the danger from Diamonique, raced to her side.

"Hel-help me, pl-please…" Ruli gasped out, coughing out more blood.

"Ruli, don't talk," Tayla ordered her. She turned to Naykiar. "Naykiar, get her out of here now! Get her help!"

Naykiar didn't hesitate. He scooped the bleeding, coughing girl into his arms and cradled her like an infant. "Easy, Ruli, just hold on."

"Drop her, boy!" Diamonique ordered, firing another ki blast towards them.

Tayla swiftly blocked the attack with a one-handed Mirror Shield attack, which Diamonique dodged. Diamonique then shot one of her poisonous nail in Naykiar's direction, but Naykiar dashed out of the way, just in time. He nearly slipped on a trail of Ruli's spilled blood, but he steadied himself. Tayla launched herself upon Diamonique, before Diamonique could try another attack. Diamonique pulled at Tayla's hair and tried to claw her face, as Tayla wrestled her further to the ground.

While the two women were struggling, Naykiar fled the restroom, with Ruli in his arms.

* * *

He raced along the corridor, almost flying, holding Ruli's bleeding body close to him. Ruli clung to him and started to sob. She not only feared Diamonique's wrath, but the fury of Zarbon and Jaden, as well. Zarbon was known for not giving second chances, and Jaden was reputed to be the most vicious woman in Frieza's army. 

"Ruli, enough, no crying!" Naykiar ordered almost sharply. "You'll only make yourself worse!"

"I-I can't help it—"

"Ruli, you must be quiet!" Naykiar ordered, as he tried to slow down his pace, so that he wouldn't make Ruli's injuries worse. Finally, he came to a halt, right in front of Lieutenant Bendros Sahara's office. Sensing Bendros's ki, he kicked loudly on the office door.

"LIEUTENANT SAHARA! COME OUT HERE, QUICK!"

The office door slid open instantly, and an anxious Bendros popped his head out. His eyes and mouth widened at the sight of a frightened Naykiar and a dying, bloody Ruli.

"What happened?" he exclaimed.

Before Naykiar could speak, Ruli erupted into tears.

"Please, please forgive me! Just help us! And Princess Tayla! She's in this mess because of me!"

Bendros, trying to remain calm, took Ruli's chin into his hand. "Ruli, what happened?"

"Di-Diamon—"

Naykiar shook his head at her. "Ruli, no more. I can talk from here."

"No, no, I must, I must…I…must!" Ruli wheezed, as more blood flowed from her mouth with every word.

"We must lay her down!" Bendros ordered, and he and Naykiar hurriedly carried Ruli into Bendros's office and laid her on the floor. Bendros pulled out his radio and pressed a red button meant to call for medical emergencies.

"Lieutenant Sahara?"

"I need paramedics to my office now!" Bendros ordered. Hastily, he spoke of Ruli's dilemma to the emergency dispatcher. The dispatcher promised that help would arrive shortly, and he gave Bendros several hurried instructions before they cut off communication.

Within the next five minutes, Bendros had Ruli stripped of her blouse and bra and numerous coverings on her bare chest. Firmly he held the coverings on her chest in order to slow down the bleeding. Ruli tried to speak several times, but both Bendros and Naykiar quieted her each time.

"Naykiar, explain," Bendros ordered. "Ruli, no more. Let Naykiar talk."

Unexpectedly, tears burst from Naykiar's eyes. "Diamonique…that…whore who killed my brother…oh, Kami Ankor, please forgive me! I slept with her, Lieutenant Sahara! I'm so ashamed, but I didn't know it was her, I swear it! I thought she was Monique…I loved her, was going to marry her…but she was Diamonique…and she's here, fighting with Tayla right now!"

"DIAMONIQUE IS HERE?" Bendros shouted.

"Yes, yes…" Ruli gasped, coughing up more blood.

"Ruli, enough," Bendros told her.

"No…let me finish…I'm done…for…anyway…nothing matters…hack, hack…but…truth…tell Caline…and Kekron, that…I'm sorry."

"For what, Ruli?" Bendros asked, forgetting his earlier warnings to Ruli to keep silent.

"Every…thing…but, please…stop Diamonique…from killing…Princess…Tayla…oh, it hurts…hurts so much…"

"Ruli, no more," Naykiar said chokingly.

"Please, please…forgive me," Ruli sobbed. "Please…"

"For what?" Bendros asked worriedly, thoughts of Tayla running through his forehead. But even in his anxiety, he stroked Ruli's forehead with one hand while using his other hand to maintain pressure on the coverings on her chest.

"My-my betrayal," she whispered chokingly. "Please, please, I'll do…anything to make up…for what I've done!"

"Just what do you think you did?"

"Bendros!" Naykiar interrupted, before either Ruli or Bendros could say another word. "Tayla is fighting Diamonique! We must go back and help her! I want to finish Diamonique off once and for all for what she did to Ridikar!"

Bendros tried to remain calm, but the color had noticeably drained from his flesh. Trying to keep his voice steady, he asked, "Where are they?"

Naykiar told him hurriedly and added that Diamonique was also after Ruli. "What would Diamonique want with _Ruli_?" Bendros wanted to know.

"She-she wants me…dead," Ruli gasped. "And Zarbon…Jaden…will want me…gone too…'cause I…betrayed them…" In brief, halting words, she admitted spying for Frieza and his Top Elites.

Naykiar exploded, "So _that's _how you knew that Diamonique was Monique?" He flung himself away from Ruli in disgust, not wanting to look at her. Ruli, seeing this, began to sob harder.

"Naykiar, stay with us!" Bendros ordered. "Put aside your anger for now; you will have plenty of time for rage later. Now's not the time." He himself was fighting a mixture of fury and horror at Ruli's betrayal and sympathy for her terror and pain. But he had to remain objective, for everyone's sakes…for Ruli, Naykiar…and especially Tayla.

Tayla! He had to get to her now! But, if he left, Ruli would surely perish. He sent a quick prayer that Tayla would be able to still handle Diamonique until he arrived.

Bendros believed the paramedics would come soon, but deep down he knew that there was little left that could be done for Ruli. He noticed a large bruise below her breasts, and he knew that she was also suffering internal bleeding.

"I'm sorry…" Ruli cried, with her face covered in blood. "I…know…it's…too late…but, please, save Tayla…and tell Caline and Kekron…I'm sorry. Want…to make things right…but…can't…no more…"

At first, Bendros had to force himself to say his next words, but strangely enough, he found it easier than he thought. Unlike Naykiar, he could no longer feel anger or hatred, only pity. He took Ruli's hand and held it, speaking softly:

"You're doing the right thing now, Ruli, at last. Because of your words, we may finally be able to bring down Zarbon, Jaden, and Diamonique. You've put a huge dent in their plans, and for that…we can thank you—"

"_Thank_ her?" Naykiar screamed.

Bendros mouthed a silent warning to Naykiar and shook his head firmly. "Yes," he continued.

"Please forgive…me…don't want to die with everyone...hating me," Ruli's cry faded to a whisper.

"They may hate what you've done," Bendros admitted in a low tone. "But they will be relieved that you did the right thing at last. We'll fight to keep you here…but, if not…you'll be able to go with a clear conscience."

A weak smile formed onto Ruli's bloody face. She, like Bendros, knew that her end was inevitable, but he was right: she'd be able to die in peace, knowing that justice would finally be served.

Several tears slipped down her cheeks, mixing with her drying blood. "All, my…life, I wanted someone…to love me…to want me…never happened. All my life…I've been whorish…letting others use me…Frieza…Zarbon and Jaden…and Dedron…"

"Dedron?" Bendros asked gently.

"Yes," Ruli whispered. "But…I…used him…too, you see. He wanted…Caline. I…wanted Kekron, loved him. We…tried…to keep them…apart. But…Dedron…stop him…"

"Stop him from what?"

"Hurting Caline…he may…rape her, or worse…he even talked of…taking her…away, hiding on…hack, hack, hack, so sorry…"

"Ruli, that's enough," Bendros ordered. "Don't speak any more. I'll find out what Dedron's up to."

Ruli continued anyway. "He…just wants to…screw her…"

"I get it, Ruli, now no more."

Ruli refused. "Save Kekron too…Frieza…hack, hack, wants him…"

"To work for him?" Bendros concluded.

Ruli choked out a yes.

"Stop them, stop…them all…tell everyone…sorry, so sorry…" She gave Bendros's hand a strangely firm squeeze.

"As Astorians say…_thanken, _and _good_—" Ruli's head slumped to her left, with a fragile, relieved smile forever sculpted upon her face. Her now unseeing eyes were looking upward, adding to an eerily peaceful expression.

Naykiar was sitting stiffly on the floor, staring into space, still in shock over Ruli's sins, not yet realizing what had happened. Bendros had almost forgotten that Naykiar was still there, as he gingerly closed Ruli's eyes with his thumb.

"_Gooden boden_, Ruli," he whispered, as he stripped himself of his shirt and used it to cover her face and torso.

* * *

After Tayla punched Diamonique on the side of her head, she leapt to her feet before Diamonique could pull her back down. She jumped several steps back to prepare for any possible assault. 

But to her surprise, Diamonique did not immediately launch a new attack. Instead, Diamonique shed the chunks of hair she had pulled out of Tayla's head earlier and scattered them on the floor. A small smile of derision crossed her lips, as she crossed her slender arms and strode towards Tayla confidently.

Tayla tensed, ready to spring, if Diamonique tried to harm her again. Diamonique continued to smile, as she approached her enemy. She then asked an unexpected question:

"You're still a virgin, aren't you?"

"Of course, not that it's any of your business," Tayla growled. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh, nothing," Diamonique replied sweetly. "But on my planet, it's considered a disgrace to die a virgin, if you are past puberty. You should have done it earlier. But it's too late to get yourself a first and final lay, so goodbye!"

She raced towards Tayla with her sharp nails outstretched. "You'll die just like your Ridikar! I'll slash you into so many shreds that neither Vegeta nor your family will recognize you!"

She sliced through the air towards Tayla's face, but Tayla, with new, controlled calm, leapt towards her opponent and caught her wrist.

And it was only then that Tayla detected a third ki signal, very faint, but tangible. She held onto Diamonique's wrist, astonished.

The ki signal was close, radiating off of _Diamonique_—and that could mean only one thing…

"Diamonique," Tayla began in a strangely low tone. "You're…pregnant, aren't you?"


	38. Suffer The Children And Everyone Else

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Suffer The Children...And Everyone Else**

_Planet Frieza Fifty-Five, Mt. Krystique Base Camp…_

"Please, you don't understand…we can't give you those bracelets; Lord Frieza ordained that those bracelets were for his soldiers' use only!"

"Shut up! Lord Coola wants those bracelets, and you will give your samples to us immediately!"

"I cannot, Commander Sauza, please! Not without Lord Frieza's permission!"

"Dr. Trion," Sauza, the Head Commander of Coola's forces, said sternly, holding the triceratops-like doctor in the air by his neck. "You will surrender the ki-masking bracelets to us _and_ tell us who has the rest of them!"

"That's right," Doore growled, as he flung the corpse of the third strongest of Mt. Krystique's guards into the slick metal wall. The body, which was a short, toad-like soldier, crashed into the carcasses of three more of Mt. Krystique's protectors. The only guards that remained alive were of two Lower-Elite soldiers lying in broken and bloodied heaps at Neiz's feet. The two Lower-Elites were the strongest fighters in the Mt. Krystique Base Camp, but of course, they had stood no chance against the Armored Squadron, the strongest and most ruthless of Coola's Top Elite.

Neiz was toying with the tail of one of the Lower Elites, Mt. Krystique's only female soldier, a pink, catlike creature with long, black hair. The woman clawed the metal floor with her sharp nails and spat curses at Neiz in her native language. When Neiz gave her tail a yank, she unexpectedly leapt upon him with her last reserve of strength and slashed at his face. She only missed because Neiz had a retractable head, and he pulled it into his body in time.

When his head reemerged, he punched his opponent's throat before she could launch another attack. Yellowish blood burst forth from her mouth, spattering all over Neiz's face. Neiz, in disgust, wiped the blood off of his face, as his attacker's body crashed into a computer panel, causing sparks to fly and crackle. The Lower Elite groaned one last time before her head slumped into an unnatural position. Blood trickled from her mouth, as her vacant eyes stared forever upward.

"You bastards!" the other Lower Elite, a hulking wolf-like man, roared with what power he had left. "Frieza and Enma Daiou's gonna to make you pay for this, you son-of-a-bitc—"

His words were cut off by one swift ki blast to his head. As his head rapidly burned away, Neiz casually blew away the coils of smoke from his palm.

"There was no need to kill them!" Dr. Trion screamed, clenching his fists.

"Those who get in Coola's way, die," Sauza told him coldly, as he tightened his grip on Dr. Trion's neck. "Now about the bracelets…we get them now, and the rest of you and your team live—no more heroics, got it?"

Tears rolled down Dr. Trion's plump, crimson, cheeks, as he nodded. He turned to his fellow technician, the pale blue, pink-eyed rabbit-creature, who had helped with the bracelets before when Frieza's Top Elites had come. He whispered hoarsely, "Lisbet, bring them what they want."

Lisbet choked out a sob of consent, and then she slowly left to do Dr. Trion's bidding.

Sauza crooned, "Now Doctor, why don't you also tell me who has the rest of the bracelets, hmm?"

* * *

"PREGNANT?" 

"There is a second ki coming from you, from your stomach. You have to be with child."

"With child?" Diamonique exclaimed. She wrenched her wrist free from Tayla's grasp in horror. Then slowly, she slid her hand down to her stomach—a _swelling_ stomach!

"Curses! What am I going to do? Vegeta is never going to want me, if I have another man's child! I will _kill_ Naykiar for doing this to me!"

"Naykiar didn't force you, you know," Tayla pointed out, all too calmly. She continued, "Diamonique, it would go much easier on you and your child, if you surrender now without a fight. I have no wish to fight a pregnant woman."

"Why not?" Diamonique challenged, crossing her arms.

"It would be wrong. No matter what you've done, I cannot endanger an innocent child's life."

"Who said this child was _innocent_? It's of Naykiar's blood! I wanted Vegeta's child, not his!"

"You should have thought about that before you seduced Naykiar."

From the look on Diamonique's face, Tayla knew instantly that she had said the wrong thing. She barely dodged her opponent's outstretched hand and nails.

"We used a condom! He must have used it wrong, or put a hole in it! Either way, I don't want his brat! But I'll deal with it later. Right now, I'm going to finish you off, once and for all!"

Tayla tried to remain calm. "Diamonique, you can't. I do not wish to fight and put your child in danger. At least take time to decide what you're going to do about the child before you get into a fight."

"Forget the brat! Come fight me!"

"No, Diamonique. Think about what you're doing—"

But Diamonique didn't. She once again slashed at Tayla's face and this time succeeded in inflicting three lashes upon Tayla's cheek. Tayla drew back, trying to avoid Diamonique's swinging nails.

"SWISH, SWISH!"

Tayla continued to dodge Diamonique's attacks. Diamonique was growing more frustrated by the minute. "Come back here and fight!" she screamed.

"Give it up, Diamonique!" Tayla insisted. "Don't put your child in danger!"

"COME HERE!"

"No! Stop this immediately!"

"You're a fool, Tayla," Diamonique sneered, as Tayla continued to evade her sharp nails. She sliced towards Tayla, as Tayla was forced into a stall—where she bumped into something hard. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw an outstretched, sparkling diamond arm.

"What?" Tayla exclaimed. "Who is—"

"Oh, you like it, don't you?" Diamonique asked sweetly, temporarily stopping her attacks upon Tayla. "I call this masterpiece, 'Frozen In Terror'. This little boy here dared to try to kill _my_ Vegeta, and so he must die. Zarbon and Jaden wanted him kept alive, but…I think I'll get rid of him now; he's just in the way."

She started to aim her hand towards Shirvin's terrified, crystallized form, but Tayla seized her wrist, shoved her out of the stall and pushed her against the wall, even now, still mindful of Diamonique's unborn child. Tayla now had Diamonique's other wrist and was holding both of them above her head.

"Give it up, Diamonique," Tayla hissed. "You may not care about your child, but I do. Stop this at once!"

"Forget it! If I lose the brat, so be it! I'll only bear Vegeta's children, not some weakling's! I want strong children from a strong man!"

"It's not the child's fault that the father wasn't who you wanted it to be! Now, surrender, before any more harm is done!"

"Surrender this!" Diamonique kicked Tayla hard in her shin, hard enough to force Tayla to free her. She then decided to punch Tayla in her face, before Tayla could react. Tayla ducked and dodged her, but Diamonique managed to inflict her fists quite a number of times. She pummeled blow after blow towards Tayla, who tried as much as possible not to hit her in return.

Finally Diamonique resorted to a childish act—pulling Tayla's hair as hard as she could and flinging her opponent by her hair into Shirvin's statue. Tayla's body crashed into Shirvin's frozen form and her cheek was smashed into Shirvin's nose. The point of Shirvin's nose was unusually sharp, and it punctured Tayla's cheek, causing her to cry in pain.

"That's nothing, compared to what's going to come next!" Diamonique sneered, as she lashed her sharp nails at Tayla.

But Tayla swiftly seized Diamonique's wrist, and thrust it back towards Diamonique's face, hitting her. Still taking care not to harm Diamonique's unborn child, she pushed her body into Diamonique's side, shoving her out of the stall. She still held Diamonique's hand above her head.

"Give it up, Diamonique!"

"Not until you're dead!" Diamonique shrieked, using her free hand to slash at Tayla's face. Tayla seized Diamonique's other wrist and wrenched it behind Diamonique's back. Diamonique struggled and writhed, trying to force Tayla to release her, but Tayla held firm, pressing Diamonique into the wall.

* * *

_Enola, Planet Feo…_

Journa took a cautious sip of the sweet, creamy, steamy liquid out of the mug that a resident of Feo, a small girl, had given. She found it very much to her liking and decided to take a risk in consuming it all, as the child grinned at her and bounded out of the tent given to the Saiyans for their use. Raditz was snoring loudly next to her, as they lay on a mattress, stuffed with sand. His tail was wrapped around her waist.

A couple of days after they had been forced to land on Feo, a tribe of traveling nomads, now known to the Saiyans as the Feoi, had found them and brought them to their tent city, Enola. Planet Feo contained three main races: the Feoi, the Neddibrof-Seno, and the Nwonknu. The Feoi and the Neddibrof-Seno had just achieved an uneasy truce with the Nwonknu, the strongest, although least numerous race on Feo. The Nwonknu had been terrorizing the other two races for the past decade for supplies, land, and the case of the Feoi (which was the only race on Feo that was mating and reproductively compatible with the Nwonknu), women.

All of this Journa and Raditz had learned from a Feoi boy named Epoh, who was among a tiny minority of Feoi who could speak Standard. Raditz had employed the twelve-year-old lad as a translator, promising to teach him a few useful fighting techniques as payment. He had tried to offer the boy some coldars, but the lad had never seen nor heard of them before. Raditz later learned that the coldars were practically worthless in Feoi society; the Feoi, like the other two races, paid mostly in trade.

Epoh, like most pureblooded Feoi males, had scarlet, mottled skin, a long, spiked tail, and a thatch of thick, black hair. The females, like Epoh's sister, Ecaep (the one who had given Journa her drink), were of similar makeup, except with longer hair, mauve skin, and no spikes on their tails. They were learning from their parents, who had been taught a few years ago from a once-stranded Fontian visitor.

The Feoi had brought in a couple of their Neddibrof-Seno neighbors, two mechanics who served the entire Enola community. The Neddibrof-Seno was the weakest of the three Feo races, but the most technologically advanced, much more so than the Feoi. Journa and Raditz had been impressed with the mechanics' skills, although it had taken days for the mechanics to repair Raditz's pod and further examine both his and Journa's.

Epoh brightly called into Journa and Raditz's small tent, "Wonk says that your pods are ready! You two should be ready to leave at anytime."

Wonk's head popped in. He, like most of the men of his race, was a huge hulk covered in shaggy, blue fur, and he spoke in a sequence of grunts and mumbles that only Epoh seemed to understand. Epoh nodded solemnly and replied with a few grunts and mumbles of his own.

"Wonk says that several months' worth of food and water had been placed in your pods. And he is most curious about the strange little machines that you two call scouters. He says he has never seen anything like them." Wonk emitted more grunts, and Epoh added, "What are they for?"

Journa sat up and stretched, but her wary eyes never left the visitors. She wondered if she should tell them anything. If she mentioned the true purpose of the scouters, it could lead to too many more questions, many of which she knew could not be safely answered.

She and Raditz had both admitted earlier that they were Saiyans, but none of the people they had met seemed to know what a Saiyan was, which had struck the couple as strange. She had longed to ask them, if they knew about Frieza, but Raditz advised her against it, in case their hosts turned against them for working for the warlord.

Finally she answered quickly, "Communication devices, not much more than that."

Raditz awoke, mumbling, as he rubbed his eyes. "What is the kid asking now?" he groaned.

"Not him asking, just his buddy," Journa replied. "By the way, his buddy and his partner took care of our pods. I'm ready when you are."

"Where are you two going?" Epoh asked, a bit excitedly.

"To go rescue my brother and our friend," Raditz replied, stretching and grunting, as he sat up.

"You will be going off-planet?" Epoh asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Raditz murmured, yawning.

"May I come?" Epoh asked. "It is very rare that anybody gets to leave Feo, not even Wonk and his kind. I sure would like to travel among the stars, see other worlds, maybe get into some fights…oh, won't you two please let me come? I won't be any trouble, I promise!"

Journa and Raditz shook their heads. "No way, kid, we travel alone," Raditz replied curtly. "Your place is here."

"But you two are so lucky! You're never stuck in one place," Epoh insisted. "You two can do whatever you want! And your mate is so strong…it is not many women I met than can fight!"

Journa smirked with a bit of her old Saiyan pride. "Thanks, kid, I'm flattered, but no, you're not going. We don't take passengers."

"And what makes you think we're so lucky anyway?" Raditz wanted to know.

"You get to travel, see new worlds, new people, all the time! I sure wish I could be like you two!"

Raditz sighed heavily. "No, you don't, kid."

"Yes, I do! It can be so boring around here. And I want to be a warrior, and my father agrees, but my mother wants me to become some boring scribe!" Epoh made a face, as if he had discovered moldy bread. "So what do you two exactly, just fight and travel?"

"Something like that," Journa replied hastily.

"Do you two work alone, or for someone else?"

"We have a boss," Raditz grumbled. "But he's not anyone you'd want to meet."

"How come?"

"He's dangerous. Not even we like working for him."

"Then why do you work for him?"

"We don't have a choice," Raditz answered tersely.

"Why not? Just don't go back to him. And then you two can really do what you want."

"It's not that simple, kid," Journa insisted. Determined to change the subject, she added, "Ask your friend, if he can tell us how far it would be to a planet called Grain."

Epoh translated to Wonk, and Wonk grunted a few sentences and left. "He needs to get a star chart," Epoh explained.

A few minutes later, Wonk returned with a star chart, and he presented it to Journa, who shared it with Raditz. Both Saiyans sighed and shook their heads.

"This chart's out of date—it's not even showing planet Grain," Raditz said.

Wonk grumbled a few words, and Epoh said, "Wonk says that's the latest one we have, and it was left by that Fontian who once was stranded here ten years ago." Wonk grunted several sentences, and Epoh asked, "What is Grain supposed to be closest to—what planet or star?"

"Planet Hysle, we've been told, in the Solaris system," Journa replied.

Once again, Epoh and Wonk conversed, and Wonk grew excited, as he boldly entered Raditz and Journa's tent. With his titanic, hairy body bouncing about, he pointed to a spot on the star chart. Epoh followed behind him. "Wonk says he found planet Hysle, but there is an unnamed planet next to it, the nearest one." Wonk burbled happily, and Epoh added, "He asks if this Grain might be between Hysle and Merck."

Journa and Raditz looked at the chart. "That unnamed world _has_ to be it…but how fast could we get there?"

Wonk gurgled for several moments, and Epoh exclaimed, "Why…well, according to our calendar, it would be a month."

Journa and Raditz groaned loudly.

Epoh continued brightly, "...But according to the internal calendar in your pods' systems, it should be only two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Journa asked hopefully. "Raditz, only two weeks!"

"And now that Wonk worked on your engines to make them even faster, it could even less time," Epoh interpreted after several more of Wonk's grunts.

Raditz pumped his huge fist up and down in excitement. "Finally!" He grinned at both Epoh and Wonk and spoke to them some rare words of gratitude on behalf of both him and Journa. Epoh and Wonk just smiled at each other; they were pleased with themselves.

Just then, Ecaep entered with a crude, bulky, package, wrapped in brown paper, tied with a string. "Our mother gives this to you; it is for your child, some clothes and bottles. They are used, but are clean."

A half-smirk formed on Journa's face, as she leisurely accepted the package. "Give her our thanks."

Ecaep nodded, smiled, and after a few short words of farewell, twirled out of the tent.

"And now," Epoh said, "We have prepared a farewell meal for you two; we have killed our best beasts for you."

Raditz and Journa grinned. They had tasted some of the Feoi people's "best beasts", and found the meat quite tender and savory.

"Wonk, Ecaep and I must wash up," Epoh told his guests. "Join us in our parents' tent when you are ready." And he left, with Ecaep and Wonk trailing behind him.

"Good supplies, a good meal…and soon to come, a good fight on Grain!" Raditz purred contentedly. "What more could we ask for?"

"Easy," Journa replied. "A healthy child, and…freedom…" Her voice grew unusually wistful.

"Yeah, freedom…" Raditz said wearily. "That kid envied us…he has no clue. Does he even know about Frieza?"

Journa was pensive. "He and his people will, soon enough. I saw the list of assignments before we left; Jaden actually let me have a peek…Feo is one of those listed…a low priority planet, but still only a matter of time. This world has a year or two at the most before anyone comes to clear it."

"Believe it or not, Journ, I hope it's not us who has to clear it."

"Should we bother warning everyone?"

"So they can do what? We've tested some of their ki levels around here; the highest we found so far, even outside of this city, was a hundred. The technology here is better than what we had hoped, but even so, most of it's already surpassed or outdated. None of these people stand a chance."

"What about, if they fled?"

Raditz shook his head. "I had a few words with our translator; this planet only has five ships, four of them belonging to the Nwonknu. Even with that truce going on, the Nwonknu won't share their ships with anyone."

"We just keep our mouths shut, then?"

Raditz sighed. "What else can we do? We can't save them. Besides, how do we even know they'd believe us anyway? And, Journ, if they did, _we_ may be the ones to end up in trouble first. Let's just hope their end, if and when it comes, that it's quick."

Silently, Journa parted the tent flaps and stared out into the tent city. She caught a glimpse of Epoh and Ecaep with their parents, laughing and twirling about. Briefly, she envisioned her own child, playing with them, a little Saiyan boy, or even a little girl, growing up strong, healthy, and _free_—free to make his or her own choices, free of _Frieza_.

Her heart felt tight and painful, as a blur of tears clouded her eyes. She clenched her fists and bit down her tongue. Slowly, she turned towards Raditz.

Struggling to keep the tears out of her voice, "Raditz, we can't have this child."

* * *

Kekron's face was buried in the silken gold of Caline's hair, as he inhaled her hyacinth scent. Caline's head lay against Kekron's chest, as she watched the stars outside a corridor window. A pleasant lull surrounded them like the sweet remnants of a fading perfume; the only sounds were their soft breathing and the rhythmic hum of the air vents. Kekron's fingers were intertwined in Caline's tresses, as he caressed each silken strand. His free hand was laced with Caline's. 

Caline still wondered to this day how she became so lucky as to have Kekron loving and caring for her. She believed that it was nothing less than a miracle that she was with him. She felt she owed her happiness to the Astorians and whatever benevolent deities had been watching over her.

But suddenly, a chill seized her heart. She realized then, that the Astorians and the deities, Kai or Kami, weren't the only ones to thank for her blessings. Her heart started pounding loudly, as she remembered the one other person to whom she was indirectly indebted.

Jaden.

She felt herself shiver, and she curled further into Kekron's chest, as she recalled how Jaden abruptly ended her horrific marriage to Alberm. She never forgot how Jaden had mercilessly thrown Alberm to the ground in the Camellia Desert on Calmag and shot him through his heart (if he had ever had one) with a ki blast. Jaden had shown no visible regret about killing Caline's husband, but Caline remembered later that Jaden had tears in her eyes moments after she had ended Alberm's life…

…_Chestra put a hand on Jaden's shoulder. "What happened? What made you do it? Not that Alberm is that huge of a loss, but what drove you to kill one of Lord Frieza's spies?"_

_Jaden held her reptilian head up, proud, cold and stiff. She was repressing the tears that so badly wanted to flow. "Sagash," she whispered…_

And after that, Caline, still in shock and terror over Alberm's demise, did not hear anything more. However, much later, while she and Petalia had still been the captives of Jaden and her party, she had heard very brief references pertaining to this Sagash, with Jaden quietly referring to Chestra on how she had killed him. But it had taken over a year, after the War On Calmag ended, for her to realize that Jaden had not killed Alberm just to protect her alone. Caline secretly suspected that this Sagash had possibly hurt Jaden in the same ways that Alberm had hurt her. Had Jaden killed Alberm, trying in her own way to avenge herself against Sagash?

Caline had heard the stories of the Battle of Chloe, where Sagash, once one of Frieza's deadliest Top Elite officers had nearly destroyed much of Chloe before he had been defeated. She had heard that Sagash and Balair had taken several Astorian non-warrior maidens hostage, intending to use them for their own twisted pleasures. Luckily, the young women had been rescued, but not until Sagash and Balair succeeded in molesting them. Although none of them had been raped, one of them later committed suicide by deliberately injecting herself with illegal relliknayias. Caline had wept in private for that poor unfortunate and was thankful that both Balair and Sagash were dead.

If what Jaden said about Sagash was true, Caline pitied her, even after the way Jaden had intimidated her and Petalia. After all, Jaden did later order them to be freed. She couldn't bring herself to hate and fear Jaden the way that many members of her adoptive Astorian family did. Later she confessed to Great-Nama that she didn't believe that Jaden was entirely evil. Even though, Great-Nama had still not completely forgiven Jaden for beating up Dirkan on Calmag, she had agreed with Caline that Jaden might actually have a shred of good in her.

Although she felt guilty at times, Caline was strangely thankful to Jaden for freeing her from Alberm and inadvertently making her new start in life a bit easier. She closed her eyes for a few moments, briefly wondering what Jaden was doing now. After that short time had passed, she let herself be content to just enjoy this time with Kekron. She had noticed that Kekron's embrace had tightened on her a bit, and he had whispered an inquiry of concern, but she reassured him that she was fine.

* * *

_Well, at least one of us has cause to be happy._

A silvery-blue moth was fluttering a short distance from Kekron and Caline. Jaden would preferred her quicker ladybug form, but after her near escape from Mango's attempt to kill her, she never wanted to see or be one of the spotted creatures again.

She had been trying to find Ruli and Tayla, hoping that she could somehow retrieve Ruli from Tayla before Ruli had a chance to confess all. Where in the hell were they?

She cursed herself in her native Rybanese for letting the serene picture of Caline and her Kekron distract her. Jaden-the-moth had actually landed on the wall and enfolded herself into a tiny triangle to watch the two lovers. Caline had been so contented in Kekron's arms, until just a few moments ago.

What had caused Caline's sudden anxiety? A flashback of Alberm? Or had Caline somehow suspected that Jaden was so close by? No, Caline didn't have psychic powers that Jaden could recall.

Before she could speculate further, a series of soft beeps emitted from Kekron. Kekron reached around Caline's waist and pulled out from his pocket a slim, silver box.

"_Sorrien, _Caline," he apologized. "This shouldn't take too long." He pressed a button and asked, "_Greetiens,_ I mean, hello?"

"Kekron!" Bendros's voice exclaimed on the other end. "We have a serious problem! How close is that new collaring gun that you and Ruli have been working on ready?"

"It's workable, Bendros," Kekron assured him. "What's wrong?"

Bendros didn't answer right away. Instead he asked, "What's the highest ki level it can repress?"

"I can't say it could repress Frieza's ki yet, but it should definitely be high enough to restrain that of a Top Elite officer, say, Zarbon or Jaden?"

Jaden gasped, too, too loudly. Caline's head shot up from Kekron's chest.

"Kekron," she whispered frantically. "I thought I heard…"

"One moment, Caline," Kekron said hurriedly. "Bendros, why are you asking about the collaring gun?"

"We need it now, Kekron. We're just going to have to try it and hope for the best."

"WHAT?" Kekron exclaimed. "What's going on?"

Bendros replied hastily, "Zarbon and Jaden are on this station. So is Diamonique. Diamonique killed Ruli, and Tayla's battling her right now! I have to go help her—"

_That stupid wench killed Ruli? I _ordered_ her to let _me _handle that traitor!_

Caline shrieked, "_Ruli_ is _dead_?"

"When did this happen?" Kekron exclaimed, horrified.

Bendros sighed heavily, "Only a short while; I am sorry. Naykiar brought her to me, and we did what we could, but Diamonique won this one…"

A loud, un-moth-like growl radiated from the wall, but no one heard it.

_Diamonique, what in the _hell _were you _thinking

"…Ruli told us everything…that's how we know about the Top Elites..."

_Curse you, Diamonique! If Tayla and Bendros don't kill you first, I'll finish you off myself! And curse you too, Ruli! You better be thankful, wherever you are, that you're dead!_

"…I thought I heard Caline just now. Get Caline to safety and go bring Cirono the collaring gun! He and the other officers are going to hunt down Jaden and Zarbon."

_Like hell they will! Not, if _I_ can prevent it._

Caline shook and trembled in Kekron's arms.

Kekron tried his best to calm himself and Caline. He gathered her closer, while listening to Bendros's further instructions on how to keep him and Caline safe until the Top Elites were taken down. After he and Bendros cut off communication, Kekron scooped up his love and, to her shock, threw her over his shoulder.

"Kekron…" Caline gasped.

"It'll be okay," Kekron tried to assure her. "But we have to get out of here now! Hang on tight!" Before Caline could say anything else, Kekron raced away down the corridor, clutching her to him.

Jaden-the-moth muttered several curses in her native language. Kami, why didn't she think of capturing them and holding them hostage? That's what she would have done any other time! Blast it, had that little blond girl somewhat made her soft? Zarbon would have a stroke! It would be bad enough that she would have to tell him they all had been busted…she just hoped that she wouldn't have to tell Frieza, as well.

Oh, hell no! There was _no way_ she was getting Frieza involved! The last thing she wanted was for that lizard-tyrant to show up on Grain. If Frieza came, there would be almost _no one_ left alive, perhaps not even his soldiers. To Frieza, almost all life, except his own, was disposable.

With her pale wings fluttering frantically, Jaden flew to an empty office several doors down the corridor. Hastily after her arrival, she retransformed into her original shape and pressed a button to shut the sliding office door.

* * *

"Release me, you little wench!" 

"Not until you listen to reason!" Tayla commanded, as she held firm to Diamonique. "Surrender! Don't you care even the _teensiest_ bit for your unborn child?"

"This isn't a child—it's a piece of slime! And it's none of your business anyway! Now let me go, so I can finish what I started!"

"No! No more! Consider yourself held under suspicion for invasion and attempted murder!"

* * *

Raditz was horrified at his wife's words. "Why not? I thought we wanted this child, no matter what the risks! This might be our only chance to have one!" 

"I know that," Journa snapped, still clenching her fists. "But Raditz, our child is _not_ going to follow in our footsteps! He or she is not going to be another one of 'Frieza's flunkies'! I'd rather our child be dead than become another one of Frieza's slaves!"

"Journa! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"We can't raise this child, Raditz," Journa said shakily, with a tear dangling in the corner of her eye. "We can't keep him or her with us."

"Then what else are we supposed to do with our kid?" Raditz demanded to know, crossing his arms and glaring at his wife. "We're not getting rid of our child, Journ. We're having this baby."

"Raditz, listen—"

"No! We're not having it aborted!"

"WHAT?"

* * *

In the ladies' room, "Boni", who was still embarrassed to be in there, had rinsed out "her" mouth several times. Zarbon gagged and spat in desperation, but he could not rid himself of the strong metallic taste in his mouth. He was startled to see how clammy and snowy white his skin was and how that skin was drenched in sweat. When he touched his forehead, he cried out in pain because his flesh was scorching hot. 

"What is wrong with me?" he whispered hoarsely, as several dull aches pulsated throughout his body. He felt, as if he had influenza, but even his worst case of it had never been this bad.

His knees felt unusually wobbly.

"Must…talk…to…Jaden…"

He collapsed to the floor, even as he was pressing a scouter button. He tried to rise, wobbling on all fours.

"Ja…den…" he whispered hoarsely. "Help…BLECK!" A shower of vomit burst forth from his mouth. "HACK, HACK!"

His throat was suddenly as dry as his coughs.

"Ja…den…please! Help…me!"

* * *

"What do you mean _what_, Journa? You're not getting an abortion!" 

"What the hell are you talking about, Raditz?"

"You said we couldn't keep our kid! What else am I supposed to think?"

Journa growled, "Raditz, I never said _anything_ about an abortion! I meant that we couldn't keep our kid with us! Do you really think Frieza's just going to let us raise this kid in his army? He'll have our child killed, and I _won't_ let it happen!"

"But you said—"

"Raditz," Journa began, gathering what patience she had. "We can't keep our child ourselves. We…have to send him or her away…we have to let…someone else care for…it."

Raditz walked over to Journa, sighing, as he wrapped his tail around her waist. "I'm…sorry, Journ…I am…I thought—"

"I know, I know." Wearily, Journa leaned into her husband's chest. "I swore, I swore, that I wouldn't do what other Saiyan parents did and just send my baby off somewhere, but we…have no choice."

"I agree, Journ." Raditz ran his thick fingers through her coarse, auburn hair. "But who's going to want to raise a baby Saiyan? And what if the kid isn't strong enough to defend him or herself? And who's going to teach him or her about our heritage, our race?"

"I…haven't thought that far," Journa admitted. "But there must be…somebody who can do it. We can't let Frieza know this child exists…we have to think of _something_, Raditz. We have to. It's a big universe out there. Surely there must be a safe haven _somewhere._"

Raditz drew her close. "If that's what we have to do, we'll do it," he told her firmly. "We won't lose this kid. We won't—"

"Hey, come eat!" Epoh's cheery voice called from outside. "Everyone's waiting!"

"Let's go," Raditz told his wife, escorting her outside. "And Journa, fill up as much as you can. You're eating for two, now, and we've heard how Saiyan babies can eat."

A small grin formed on his face, and Journa couldn't help but return a tiny smile.

* * *

"You two are _sooo_ kind," Sauza crooned mockingly, as he toyed with the two remaining bracelets that Lisbet had unwillingly surrendered to him and his men. "Now, tell me how these things work." 

Lisbet, even in her fear, wanted to tell Commander Sauza to figure the bracelets out for himself, but she didn't dare. Instead, she looked at him with a mixture of fear and hatred. She crept closer to Dr. Trion.

"You-you have what you want," Dr. Trion stammered. "They're not that hard to-to use…" He gave Sauza hasty instructions on how to use the bracelets.

"The-the monitor on the bracelet will tell you how-how high your ki level is, and if it's masking it ful-fully…" the scientist continued, as Doore and Neiz came stumbling out of a backroom (the one that had held the safe containing the remaining bracelets), with Neiz waving a thick, green booklet.

"Hey Sauza, look, we found the instructions!" Neiz crowed.

"We don't need them," Sauza snapped. "A child could work these things!"

"Act-actually, per-perhaps you should re-read it—" Dr. Trion began, but Sauza cut him off with a slicing motion of his hand.

"Silence!" Sauza ordered. "You have told us what we needed to know! Put that book down, Neiz! Now, look, boys—"

"Dr. Trion, Dr. Trion!" A series of crackles followed in the voice from one of the base's few intact computers.

"Answer it," Sauza commanded. "And do not reveal that we are here, or else."

Dr. Trion slowly crept over to a screen and pressed several buttons. On the screen above, a picture of a serious-faced yellow alien in a lab coat appeared. "Dr. Trion, it's about the bracelets."

"What about them?"

"Those two extra prototype bracelets you sent us two months ago have a serious-and possibly dead-"

Crackling interrupted the transmission.

"Hello, Dr. Trams? Dr. Trams?"

More crackling was heard, and then silence and a blank screen followed.


	39. Collared

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Collared**

Kekron rocked a shaken Caline in his arms, as they huddled in Kekron and Ruli's technical laboratory. He dabbed Caline's tearstained face with his handkerchief.

"What did Ruli do that was so bad that she had to die?" she sobbed into Kekron's shoulder.

Kekron rubbed her back and cuddled her, even though he himself was reeling from the shock of Ruli's death. "I-I wish I knew, Caline," he replied unsteadily. "But Bendros hinted that Ruli knew about the Top Elites. The question is: how?" His thumb stroked the side of Caline's creamy neck, her neck was so soft, so white, so…

"Sweet Kami! I must get that collaring gun! Caline, wait here!"

As Kekron headed towards a metal safe, Caline sat in Kekron's office chair and hugged her knees anxiously, casting quick glances between Kekron and the window.

"Ruli wasn't always nice," Caline blurted before she thought, forgetting that she had never once told Kekron of Ruli's mistreatment of her. "But she tried to do right in the end; she even-even apologized to me before she left. She was just—" Caline stopped herself in mid-sentence when she saw Kekron looking at her, stunned.

His jaw was hanging as open as his safe. The new collaring gun dangled in his hand, as if it could drop any moment. Caline covered her mouth, wishing she could take back her words.

The collaring gun still swung unsteadily in Kekron's fingers, and very slowly, Kekron sat it on a table. Caline gulped nervously, as she watched him cross his arms and walk purposefully towards her.

"Caline," he began. "What did Ruli do to you that she had to apologize for?"

Caline could not look at him. Keeping her cerulean eyes aimed at her knees, she whispered, "It is nothing, Kekron, just some small spat we had, that's all."

"Caline," Kekron repeated firmly. "What happened?"

"It's not really the time to discuss it, Kekron, please. Besides Ruli is gone now, and—" She stopped when Kekron put his finger to her lips.

"Caline," he said in a gentler tone. "What happened between you and Ruli? Before you say 'nothing', let me say that I know you two have not been that close or that comfortable with each other. What do you mean by 'Ruli wasn't always nice'? "

Caline paused, flushing uncomfortably; she still was not able to look her beau in the face.

"Caline, you can tell me anything, you know that," Kekron reminded her.

"Umm…" she started to stammer, but before she could finish, she saw, through a window, a tall, _sinisterly_ familiar figure stumble past. Her mouth opened wider, preparing to scream. Kekron noticed her look of horror.

"Caline, what is it?"

She instinctively threw herself into his arms. "It's Z-ZARBON!"

* * *

Tayla shrieked in pain, as Diamonique's nails ripped into her arm.

"You'll feel much more than that, you man-stealing wench! How dare you attract my Vegeta? You must have done _something_ to make him want you!"

Tayla wasn't going to argue any further with her about Vegeta. Diamonique was going to believe only what she wanted. She was more concerned with how to capture Diamonique and save her unborn child at the same time.

"Diamonique, I am telling you one _last_ time to surrender! Why must you subject your own child to danger? What did he or she do to deserve this? Even _you_ can't be this heartless, and…" Tayla paused for one moment, as she seized Diamonique's clawing hand and binding the fingers together. "…What would _Vegeta_ think of you allowing your child to be slain? He'd probably think you'd be just as careless with any children you two may create later!"

Diamonique froze stiffer than Shirvin's crystallized statue. She growled and grumbled under her breath. Clenching her fists, she considered her enemy's words:

_What if she's right? Would Vegeta think _me _a potential bad mother, if I let this cursed _thing_ die? Could I use this brat inside of me to bring Vegeta closer to me, even if it wasn't his?_

_But then, would he even _accept _a child that wasn't his? No way, no way! He'd consider this brat a nuisance and a threat to our own children, and he'd be right! I know_ _him better than this royal wench does; he himself wouldn't want me to bear another man's child…_

"Ha, I could care less!" Diamonique scoffed, as she threw her body against Tayla's while slashing at her face. "Now DIE! You are NOT coming between me and _my_ Vegeta!"

Tayla tried to steady herself, but Diamonique swiftly swept off her feet with her foot, and she fell to the ground. Diamonique leapt upon her, with her sparkling nails ready to shred and claw.

"You're going to _die_, looking as _ugly_ as you were as a child! You're going to—"

"TAYLA!"

* * *

Kekron instinctively pulled a shaking Caline behind him, as he stared out the thick, multiple layers of the window. The window was not actually made of glass, but _glastal_, a plentiful, transparent metal that came from Astoria and Astoria alone. Clearer than glass, stronger than many other metals, glastal sold cheaply on Astoria, but was expensive almost anywhere else. Glastal was used in windows in high-security buildings, spaceships, and space stations, coating for surfaces of high-risk spacecraft. The fire-resistant metal was valued highly because it stood up to the most severe weather and many powerful ki attacks.

However, knowing all of these things didn't reassure Kekron much, as he saw Zarbon totter along the corridor. Zarbon was powerful, and any blast from him could possibly break through the strong layers of glastal. Even though it was likely that Zarbon had already seen him and Caline, Kekron started to pull both of them to the floor.

But Caline grabbed his arm. "K-Kekron—Z-Zarbon—he looks sick."

Kekron continued to pull Caline to the floor with him, but he too had noticed Zarbon's colorless skin and bulging eyes. Frieza's Head Commander was staggering about, as if he were elderly and frail. He could barely raise his shaking hand to wipe the copious sweat from his brow.

Zarbon very slowly turned his head towards Kekron and Caline's direction, and the startled expression on his face told the couple that he had seen them. Kekron threw both himself and Caline all the way to the floor, as Zarbon used what strength he had to fling himself against the glastal window.

* * *

"H-HELP ME, PLEASE!" Zarbon sobbed in desperation. "I-I can't breathe too well! Help me!"

He had vaguely recognized both Prince Kekron Chloe and Princess Caline de Tamilieu, widow of that foolish spy, Alberm Dunlop. Even in his agony, he knew he should not be calling upon his enemies for help. Frieza would have disintegrated him on the spot, if he had been there.

But it was becoming harder to breathe, and his skin burned at the touch. His vision was growing hazy, and he could barely stand. His knees buckled under him, and he slid down, clinging to the ledge of the window.

"Help…me, please!" he cried. "Please don't let me die!"

No one answered. Not a face appeared in the window. The corridor was quiet, except for the steady hum of the vents.

"Jaden…Diamonique…where are you? Why…have you abandoned me?"

He clawed the floor. He should have known that neither Prince Kekron nor Princess Caline would help him. He was their enemy, after all, someone who would have killed them both long ago on Calmag. He had also held them hostage in the Calmagian royal palace on Calmag; of course, no one would want to help his or her former captor. He had taken Astorian lives, after all, and no doubt, Prince Kekron held his family's grudges against him. Why would an Astorian want to help Frieza's Head Commander, a man considered to be no better than a Saiyan?

And Princess Caline? No doubt, she despised and feared him, because he had allowed Jaden to kill her husband, Alberm. And he had held her hostage a _second_ time and had even been willing to allow Narvo Norbrook to have her for his child bride (whatever happened to that traitorous, runaway fool, anyway?).

Tears coursed down his pale, sunken cheeks, as his lungs worked harder and harder for air. This was it; he, Zarbon, Frieza's Head Commander and among the best of even the Top Elites, would die in such an _undignified_ and _inglorious_ manner.

As his lids grew heavier, he saw _her_ face—his Chestra's face. Blearily, he thought he saw her kneeling before him, stroking his now stringy, dirty hair. He saw her crying, as she cradled his face.

"_Don't go, Zarbon, please, not like this"_.

Then he saw another woman standing above Chestra—Jaden, imposing, glowering, with her arms crossed.

"_You're not going out like this, Zarbon; I'm not allowing it. This isn't how a warrior's supposed to die."_

And then a third woman stood behind Jaden and Chestra—a pleasingly plump, yet muscular female with long, standing, pointed ears and humanoid face. She swept unruly masses of cherry hair away from her large, golden eyes. She hadn't been a great beauty, Zarbon recalled, but she had been brave and fierce and funny, a lover and companion to him and mentor and friend to Jaden, long before Chestra had come along.

_Atalie. His first love. His first mate._ She had been taken away from him and Jaden so cruelly, way before her proper time to see the legendary Enma Daiou.

"_Zarbon, get _up_! You don't want to go out like this, baby, do you?"_

He moaned, trying to reach towards the three women, but they started dissolving into thin air. With what little strength he had, he reached for them, especially Chestra, but his straining fingers only caught air.

"No…please, don't…go…"

His eyelids slid down, but before they closed, he saw Prince Kekron standing in the corridor. Prince Kekron was staring him down with determined dark eyes.

He was pointing an unfamiliar gun at him.

Zarbon shut his eyes tight, not wanting to witness his own demise.

* * *

"TAYLA!"

Amazingly enough, Tayla managed to sock Diamonique in her face, just before whirling about on her toe to see _him_!

"BENDROS!"

Diamonique immediately leapt in between the pair, before Bendros could reach Tayla. She merely crossed her arms, and if she had a tail, she would have been swishing it.

"Well, nice to see lovers reuniting. Does Bendros know about your luring _my_ Vegeta away from me?"

Bendros was nonplussed. "_Her_ Vegeta?"

Tayla sighed. "Don't ask."

After a pause, Bendros retorted, "Tayla has no interest in _your_ Vegeta; you're more than welcome to him."

Diamonique scoffed. "Please! I know this little girl did something to make Vegeta want her. Vegeta just wants her because she's a virgin—all men go through that, I suppose. Ah…seems all men want to be the first with a girl. Let me guess, you wouldn't object to bedding Tayla first either, am I right?"

Bendros didn't dignify that with a response.

"I suppose I can't blame you two gentlemen entirely," Diamonique sighed, as she shook her icy blue pageboy. "Tayla is young and fresh, but in time, once you've had your fun with her, you'll realize that an inexperienced child has nothing to offer, unless she's a quick learner. Hopefully, Vegeta will come to his senses before it's too late and stay away from her."

"That last statement is something we can agree on," Bendros told her truthfully, as he calmly reached for his collaring gun that was hooked from his belt. "But Diamonique, chat time is over." He whipped out the collaring gun and aimed it her. "You are under arrest for invasion and the murder of Ruli Sassafras—"

"_Ruli_ is _dead_?" Tayla shrieked.

Bendros nodded, trying to remain calm. "She's at peace now, Little Tayla. Her death will not be for nothing. She told me all the nasty details before she passed to the Other World." He swallowed hard. "So, how long have you been hiding here, Diamonique? And where are Zarbon and Jaden?"

Diamonique laughed. "Like I would really tell you! Did that dying wench really tell you all? I didn't kill her fast enough, so it seems like. Jaden and Zarbon aren't going to be very happy with me."

"It won't matter. They'll be joining you behind bars."

"Only in body bags. Trust me, those two would _never_ allow themselves to be taken alive."

Bendros began again, as he pulled out his Intergalacticpol badge. "Diamonique, you are under arrest for invasion, intrusion, and the murder of Ruli Sassafras. Surrender now."

"Surrender this!" Diamonique hurled herself at Bendros with nails slashing. Bendros leapt back, before her sharp nails could rake his face. He seized one of her wrists and flung her away from him. Diamonique nearly fell, but she caught herself. She started to rise, but Tayla zipped behind her and quickly seized both of her wrists. Tayla hooked one of her legs through Diamonique's. Diamonique squirmed and wriggled in Tayla's hold, but Tayla held as firmly as she could, although she herself was trembling with the news of Ruli's death.

"B-Bendros, we-we have to be careful…Diamonique is pregnant."

Bendros's jaw dropped. "P-pregnant?"

Diamonique scoffed, even as she continued to struggle against Tayla's grip. "That brat Naykiar's to thank for that!"

"Poor Naykiar," Bendros whispered too loudly.

"Poor _him_?" Diamonique screamed. "What about _me_? I'm the one who's going to have to explain to Vegeta why I'm carrying another man's child! Not that I intend to have it, of course; can't let this brat get between me and my Vegeta."

Tayla turned to her captive. Taking a deep breath and swallowing her pain and regret over Ruli's death, Tayla tried to keep her words to Diamonique as steady as possible:

"Diamonique, you don't have to keep this child. Just allow this baby to be born and let Naykiar and his family raise him or her. But don't let this child become your latest victim, _please_. For once, do the right thing; this child is innocent—"

"_INNOCENT?_ INNOCENT, HELL!"

And with a sudden surge of strength, Diamonique stomped the heel of her boot straight into Tayla's foot. Tayla screamed in surprise and shock, and before she could react any further, Diamonique ground her boot into Tayla's bones and elbowed her opponent in her stomach. Tayla was forced to free one of Diamonique's wrists.

Bendros raced towards the two fighting women, and Diamonique took her moment of revenge.

Unfortunately, it would be Bendros who would suffer her vengeance…

"HEART FREEZE!"

A golden ki stream shot forth from her hand into Bendros's chest, tearing through even the protective armor under his shirt.

"BENDROS!" Tayla screamed, as she released Diamonique.

* * *

Zarbon tried to stagger to his feet, as Prince Kekron pointed the long, silver barrel towards his face. Tears and sweat coursed down his now cheeks, and a sob erupted from his hoarse throat.

"Please…" He raised a hand towards his soon-to-be-killer.

Prince Kekron's face was solemn, as he pulled the trigger on his weapon.

"I am sorry," Prince Kekron said in a tone both sympathetic and stern. "But I'm left with no other choice. This is for the best."

"No, please!" Zarbon cried, as a loud, whirring noise erupted from Kekron's gun.

* * *

Bendros was rolling around the floor, clutching at his chest. Tayla was kneeling at his side, too worried about her love to pay attention to Diamonique.

"T-Tayla, my heart is fr-freezing." Bendros's hoarse whisper stated the obvious.

"Hold on, Bendros," Tayla choked out, trying not to cry.

"Go-go after D-Diamonique."

"I'm not leaving you."

"Sh-she'll kill us both, if-if you don't." Bendros clasped harder at his chest. His face was already paling.

Tayla ripped open Bendros's shirt. Black buttons sprung across the room, one of them nearly hitting her in the eye. She anxiously felt Bendros's chest; it was icy to the touch!

She began to form a very weak ki ball in her hands. "Bendros, this will hurt for a moment, but—AHH!"

Diamonique had yanked her off of Bendros by her hair. Before Tayla could struggle to get away, Diamonique slashed her left cheek, drawing indigo blood.

"If I can't have my Vegeta, you can't have your Bendros!"

* * *

Zarbon closed his eyes tight and fell to the floor after Kekron's shot. Scenes from his life flashed and flickered before him: his few memories of his proud, aristocratic father and gentle, noble mother, both taken away far too early in their lives…their joint funeral…he and his numerous brothers going to live with his uncle…the first time he and Frieza met.

As he collapsed further into the chilly floor, he remembered his first meeting with Frieza. King Cold had searched for months for a companion for his youngest son by the deceased Queen Frost, and he had struck an acquaintance with Zarbon's uncle. King Cold had "requested" that twelve-year-old Zarbon leave to join fourteen-year-old Frieza to be his lifelong friend and servant. In exchange, King Cold would provide well for Zarbon's education and warrior training.

Young Zarbon hadn't wanted to leave his family; his uncle had been sympathetic, but adamant that Zarbon become Frieza's new best friend. A friendship with Frieza, no matter how shallow, would assure the lifelong safety and welfare of Zarbon's relatives and people.

He later learned that Frieza hadn't been any more enthusiastic about his father's plans, but King Cold had demanded he be polite to the newcomer. Zarbon still remembered Frieza mocking him the first day they had met.

And sadly, like so many, many more men would do later, Frieza had first mistaken Zarbon for a female…

"_Ooh, Father, I like her already; she _is _a beaut!" Frieza cried, jumping up and down, with his tail swishing back and forth. "Wait until I tell Coo-Coo; he'll just die! This new concubine you brought me is far lovelier than any of _his _women! Ooh, thank you, Father, thank you! I'm sure she's going to make me happy! I'll finally get to become a man, and then Coo-Coo will _have _to stop teasing me about being a virgin!"_

_Zarbon just looked at him with his jaw reaching his chest. He knew he shouldn't have let his aunt braid his hair before he had left his home planet. Long braids and coifs were common among the men in Zarbon's race, but he knew even at home that men of other races often had mocked the males of Zarbon's people for being effeminate._

_He wanted desperately to tell Frieza that he was actually a male, but his uncle had warned him not to speak until he was spoken to. Zarbon gulped and sweated heavily; he would just have to wait until Frieza eventually discovered the truth for himself…he just hoped that his new friend and master wouldn't kill him for "posing" as a girl._

"_Frieza, don't be an idiot!" King Cold roared. "This is no girl…although the braid and jewelry also made me think otherwise." His tone then turned soft and crooning: "Frieza, this is your new friend, Zarbon, from planet Pomelo. Be nice to him and treat him like a member of the family…"_

_Frieza grinned wickedly, quickly recovering from his disappointment over Zarbon not being a girl. "Oh, yes, Father, I will," he said smoothly, rubbing his hands together. Zarbon again gulped._

_King Cold immediately realized his mistake. "Forget my last sentence; just treat him with kindness and respect. He will be your constant companion, and if you treat him well, he will be loyal to you for life." He then ruffled Zarbon's plaited hair, as if Zarbon was a pet._

"_No problem, Father! Ooh, this is going to be _fun_!"_ _He marched up to Zarbon and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "Zarbon, come along with me, and we'll pick you out a wardrobe worthy of your position in my father's household." (Unfortunately for poor Zarbon, Frieza's first choice of "wardrobe" would include a frilly, satiny pink dress stolen from one of King Cold's concubines.)_

_And later, when King Cold was out of hearing, Frieza would later introduce Zarbon to everyone in the palace as his new "sister"…_

…Zarbon groaned. It had taken him a while, many months for him to earn Frieza's respect (for the most part, although Frieza continued to occasionally taunt him for his more "feminine side").

His groans died down into sighs. Frieza would certainly mock him now for his sobbing and pleading. He turned his face into the cold floor, thankful that his master was not here to see him like this. He allowed the remaining tears to dry, even though pains rippled throughout his body.

"Chestra…so sorry…leave Frieza…leave, leave, after I'm gone…don't…die his slave…as I…have done…"

As his ki started to fade, he used the last bit of his strength to scratch an itch on his neck.

When he touched there, he felt something cold, smooth, and hard wrapped aroundit.

* * *

Diamonique slashed again at Tayla's face, but this time, Tayla dodged her tainted nails. Still hold Tayla by her hair, Diamonique opened the palm of her free hand, preparing for another Heart Freeze.

"Don't mourn for your lover boy; you'll be joining him soon," Diamonique taunted her. A small ball of ki began forming in her free hand, as Tayla gulped. She looked down towards Bendros, who was shaking and rolling clutching at his chest.

"Help…please…" Bendros choked out.

Tears blossomed into Tayla's cocoa eyes. She swallowed the last of her fear.

"Hope he likes chilled heart!" Diamonique laughed.

Tayla growled, clenching her fist. Diamonique laughing at her beau's dying was the last straw, as Nama would say. Before she realized what she was doing, she launched her fist towards Diamonique's face.

"Hey, what the hell?" Diamonique screamed. "I wasn't done—"

Tayla's fist crashed in between Diamonique's eyes.

"That was for Bendros, you _slutzini_!"

Before Diamonique could react, Tayla slammed another punch in the same spot.

"That was for Naykiar and Ruli!"

Diamonique finally slashed weakly at Tayla's face, but she was starting to feel dizzy. Her torso started swaying, with her abdomen leaning towards Tayla. It was then Tayla remembered Diamonique's pregnancy.

But Diamonique had to be stopped, so Tayla prayed to Kami Orchida and the Supreme Kai that she could take down her enemy without harming the unborn child.

"_Pleas…_" she whispered in her native language.

And her fist pushed in between Diamonique's eyes for one last time, a softer blow, just enough to knock her foe unconscious.

As Diamonique fell towards the floor, Tayla caught her in her arms and slowly lowered her to the ground. She laid Diamonique gently on her side, so the child would remain unharme

"Taaay…laaa…" Bendros gasped.

"Bendros!" She rushed to his side.

* * *

Zarbon felt too weak to open his eyes, and the finger brushing against his neck slid down to the floor. A final gasp escaped him, as his head felt lighter.

Involuntarily, his body convulsed, and he realized then what the smooth, cool, object he had last touched was.

Before he had time to speculate, everything went dark.

* * *

Caline crept out of the laboratory and slowly sidled up to Kekron. He quickly drew her back behind him.

"Be careful, Caline. Don't get too close."

"But isn't he unconscious now? I don't see him moving."

"Yes, I think he is, but still, stay back. I don't know yet how well this new collar will hold him." Kekron pulled out his radio and pressed two buttons.

"Infirmary? Yes, this is Prince Kekron Chloe. I need medics here at once."

He decided then to contact Bendros.

* * *

"OHH! OWW!"

"I'm sorry, Bendros; it won't be too much longer, I promise."

Tayla finally finished her weak ki blast on Bendros's formerly freezing heart. There was a second-degree burn on his chest, even though Tayla had tried to be as gentle as she could. But his heart was warmer, and it was beating somewhat steadily.

Bendros gasped, trying to claim every breath of air, as Tayla bent down to kiss him. Just before her lips could reach his, she heard a series of beeps from Bendros's pocket.

"It can wait," Tayla assured him, as she leaned closer.

"No, it might not," Bendros whispered. "Please, Tayla. We have to get them to come help us with Diamonique."

Tayla carefully pulled Bendros's ICA out of his pocket and answered the call. "This is Princess Tayla Chloe. We need help. Bendros is down, and Diamonique has been captured."

A loud cry of shock and several worried words in Astorian came through the ICA. "Is Bendros alive?"

"Kekron, _isdat _yu? (Kekron, is that you?) _Yasi_, I believe he'll make it. But he needs medics now."

"So do we. We just took Zarbon down."

"Kekron!" Bendros called as loudly as he could. "_Okasen? Caline oka?_" (Are you okay? Is Caline okay?)

"_Yasi,_" Kekron's voice gasped. "_Wei ar welli."_ (We are well.)

"Kekron captured Zarbon!" Caline's voice screamed excitedly. A surprised groan was heard from Kekron. "I'm so proud of you!" she squealed. "I love you, _fi luven, _Kekron_, fi luven!_"

"_Fi luven toi_, C-Caline, _fi luven toi,_ but ow, where did you learn to hug that hard?"

Tayla's laughter, and Bendros deep (as possible) chuckle rippled soon after. Tayla took that moment to scoop Bendros's face into her hands and give him a long, deep kiss.

As their lips enjoined, Tayla could not help but see a shadow fall upon them, nor could she help hearing an angry feminine groan from behind.

Abruptly, Tayla leapt off of Bendros and whipped her head behind her. Diamonique was trying to push herself off of the floor.

"You'll-you'll die, wench!" she hissed. "And after all your talk about not wanting to harm a pregnant woman! I'll kill you…now!"

She raised her fingers towards Tayla, as Tayla, keeping her eyes on her, started fumbling around Bendros's belt…

"Heart…Freeze—now die—ah, what the hell!"

Tayla was shaking, as she held the collaring gun steady. She panted, relieved, as a black ribbon of smoke streamed from the barrel. Diamonique was growling and spitting in outrage, as she clawed and pulled at the new ki-restraining collar on her neck.

"I can still…kill you…both!" she insisted, as she slithered towards Tayla.

Tayla arose, placing herself firmly between Bendros and Diamonique. She then crossed her arms and looked down at the crawling Diamonique. "Surrender, Diamonique, you've lost. Be thankful that you and your child will live."

Diamonique suddenly felt light-headed and weary. She had much to say to her Astorian nemesis, but most of her energy was draining away. Agitated, she reluctantly let herself sink further to the floor. To Tayla and Bendros's surprise, she started to laugh, a laugh, so harsh, scraping, and bitter that it nearly tore their eardrums.

"Ha, big deal, you won…this round, but…it will _never_ be…over between us…never, Tayla…I'm like a ghost…I won't rest…'til you're finished—"

"INTERGALACTICPOL! Diamonique of Gemstar, you are under arrest!"

Bendros lifted his head. "About time you made it, Cirono."

Cirono laughed, as he pointed a collaring gun towards Diamonique, even though it was not necessary. Four other Intergalacticpol officers of various races swarmed in from behind him, all dashing towards Diamonique.

"Be careful with her!" Tayla insisted. "She's pregnant!"

"She's _what_?"

"Long story, Cirono," Bendros groaned.

A team of six Intergalacticpol medics also rushed in from behind Cirono. Unlike other Intergalacticpol officials, they wore white uniforms trimmed with red, instead of the usual gray trimmed with black. Two reptilian medics were carrying a stretcher to Bendros and Tayla. Two humanoid medics were carrying a stretcher towards the fallen Diamonique. A medic resembling a huge, brown wolf with green horns was kneeling by Bendros checking his wounds from Tayla and Diamonique.

"How did you know—" Tayla started to ask, but stopped. "Oh, of course…Kekron, right?"

Cirono didn't answer right away. His jaw was still hanging in shock about Diamonique's pregnancy. "Who-who's the father?"

Neither Tayla nor Bendros spoke, but Diamonique's final words were, "You can thank that stupid Prince Naykiar for helping to ruin my life! He and Tayla have _both_ blown my chances of being with _my_ Vegeta!"

"_Her_ Vegeta?" Cirono gasped. "Does she know about Vegeta's obsession with—"

"YASI!" both Tayla and Bendros snapped.

* * *

_Twenty minutes later…_

Where in the _hell_ was Zarbon?

Jaden, now disguised as Denia, had heard Zarbon's last words:

"_Ja…den… Help…BLECK!"_

She had been unable to find him. Even trying to trace his scouter through hers hadn't helped. To her horror, she had come across a puddle of vomit on the floor, where nearby Zarbon's scouter lay. She was clutching the scouter tightly in her false humanoid hand.

"Zarbon…where in the hell are you?" she whispered, as she frantically darted along his trail of vomit puddles. She continued to race along the corridor, hoping to find and rescue him before it was too late.

And where was Diamonique? Diamonique had better not made things worse than she already had! It was bad enough that she killed Ruli, and that Ruli had ratted everyone out before she perished.

"Zarbon, Zarbon…" Jaden whispered. "Where are—"

"Denia!"

Blogg Manyhands rushed to Denia and openly embraced her with his four muscled arms. "Denia, I was looking all over for you! Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Jaden lied wearily in her gruff Denia voice. She tolerated Blogg's embrace, even though she was uncomfortable with any sort of male affection. "Just looking for Boni and Monique. Have you seen them?"

"No, why. Any reason to be worried?"

"Boni's been a bit sick lately. I've been looking after her."

Blogg looked briefly at the floor. "What are those puddles, do you know?"

Jaden was quiet. "Does this have something to do with Boni?" Blogg asked her with genuine concern.

"I think…" Jaden gasped without thinking.

"Look, Denia," Blogg told her softly. "You can tell me anything, okay? I have to admit, I really care about you…I know I'm a bit younger than you, but…"

Jaden sighed. Blogg had no idea just how much "a bit younger" he was than her. She was thirty-eight, old enough to be his mother, but Blogg had been led to believe that she was only twenty-five.

"…I think I might be falling in…love with you, Denia."

A loud gasp ripped from Jaden's throat.

"I'm-I'm sorry, really, if it's too soon," Blogg stammered, embarrassed. "But I wouldn't hurt you for anything. I think I-I love you, but if you're not ready, I understand. Just so…you know, I'm here, if you need anything, even just to talk."

A sincere, atypical smile formed on Jaden's humanoid lips. Blogg was really a sweet boy; it was a pity she hadn't met someone like him sooner, except for one boy…Krogron. Sagash had cruelly killed Krogron so long ago because he had been jealous of what feelings Jaden had for him.

Krogron, a young technical genius, had been just a few years older than Jaden. He hadn't been really handsome; he had resembled a young green frog with black spots and had a bad case of reptilian acne, but he had been kind and decent. He had helped a then-almost-fourteen-year-old Jaden hide from Sagash, Balair, and Dodoria a number of times, before Balair had caught them together in Krogron's room on Jaden's fourteenth birthday.

Krogron had been doing nothing more with Jaden than holding her with one arm, but that was enough for Balair to tattle on Jaden to Sagash. Sagash had beaten Jaden so severely that she had landed in the regeneration tanks for a week.

Jaden never saw Krogron alive again after that night. Shortly, after she had emerged from the tanks, Balair and Dodoria gleefully presented her with the only gift she would receive for her belated birthday. The gift had come in a huge box wrapped with sparkly gold paper and tied with a silver ribbon.

And beneath the fancy packaging was Jaden's gift: the severed head and genitals of Krogron.

"Denia, are you sure you're okay?"

Jaden hadn't realized how tightly she had been clenching her fists. Blood was slowly staining her nails.

"I'm sorry," she said gruffly, recovering her composure as quickly as possible. "Bad past memories…I'm sure you know how that goes. Anyhow…Blogg, I appreciate the sentiments, but I'm not…ready to go there. Not now, okay, but thanks."

_Not now. Not ever. Sorry._

"Sure," Blogg said, his head lowered a little. "But I'll be here…if you change your mind."

"Thanks. You're really decent, you know that." _And I'll see you get spared once everything goes down; it's the least I can do for you, kid._

Blogg's face brightened. "No problem! But here's something that might cheer you up a little: Prince Kekron just told me that both Diamonique and Zarbon have been captured! Isn't that great?"

All the color poured out of "Denia's" humanoid face. "WHAT?"

"Oh, don't be alarmed, Denia," Blogg assured her hastily. "Both Zarbon and Diamonique are wearing ki-restraining collars, and Zarbon's sick as hell, oh, sorry, pardon my language, but yeah, he was really sick. He's in the infirmary now, and once he gets out, he'll go right to jail, so you can rest soundly, even if that other one called Jaden is still running loose. Denia? Denia? Are you okay? Maybe you should go to the infirmary yourself. You look like you're about to faint."

"Denia's" breaths came in heavy gasps. "Yeah, yeah, you're right, I better go lay down."

"I can escort you," Blogg offered.

Jaden shook her head. "Th-thanks, but no thanks. Please, I gotta be alone, 'kay?"

"Sure, sure thing. Be careful…watch out, just go straight to your room, because they say that Jaden's a shape-shifter, you know, one of the most dangerous of Frieza's Top Elite officers."

"Yeah, yeah, thanks." And before Blogg could say another word, Jaden rushed away from him and scurried down a nearby corridor. The room she had been sharing with Zarbon and Diamonique was not too far away.

As she was nearing their room, she felt a part of her head squeeze and knot. Jaden pinched the offending area and rubbed it vigorously. Ow, it couldn't be a migraine, could it? She hadn't had one in years, not since she had killed Sagash. Dr. Katsen and Dr. Patina had told her the migraines of her youth had likely been psychosomatic symptoms from the stress she had endured from her abuse at Sagash's hands.

Curses, she shouldn't have thought of Sagash and poor Krogron. She had swore long ago never to again think of Krogron because it hurt too much. She ran her long tongue along her dry lips.

Ugh! Why did she taste metal just now? She tentatively touched the inside of her mouth with the tip of her tongue. Just a slight metallic taste.

She leaned against the wall, scraping her nails against the smooth, metal surface, as she thought of Zarbon and Diamonique.

"Kami! What in the _hell_ am I going to do now?"


	40. Repercussions

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: Repercussions**

"I'm more than capable of walking!" Diamonique screamed at her captors. "Let me up—NOW!" She struggled against the restraints of the stretcher, which had been placed on a wheeled cart. The medics were all from the Rotagilla race, all resembling brown alligators with frilled necks. Diamonique's screams and insults nearly strained their sensitive eardrums, as they wheeled her to the infirmary.

"We are sorry, lady," one of the reptilian medics told her, "but we must ensure that you and the baby are healthy." He ignored the glares of the other medics, who disapproved of him apologizing to one of Frieza's Top Elites.

"I am _not_ having this brat! The only children I will bear will come from Vegeta! At least tell me if I'll get to see him anytime soon!"

A second medic, a bulky male, smirked contemptuously at her. "Very unlikely, lady. We don't house male and female prisoners together. Maybe ya two will get to see each other before they execute the pair of you criminals. Hell, maybe they'll let ya two have a conjugal visit!" He laughed loudly at his own bad joke.

"She can't be executed while she's preggers," the only female medic pointed out gruffly. "RIC isn't going to punish an innocent babe."

"She keeps saying so herself that she plans to abort," the second medic retorted. "Bloody shame that this kid has to pay for its momma's screw-ups."

"Don't the daddy get a say in this? I figure he'd try to get custody of the kid," the fourth medic asked.

"Far as I know, it's only the momma's choice," the first medic replied.

"Can't understand why the kid's gotta be killed 'cause this gal couldn't keep her legs closed," the second medic shot nastily. "For that matter, I don't understand why RIC allows abortions in the first place!"

"Neither do I…about half the planets RIC serves don't approve of it," the female medic agreed.

Cirono, walking ahead of them, remained silent, knowing the Rotagillas were known to be an anti-abortion race. The Calmagians weren't as particular; abortions were permitted, but only with consent of the mother's husband or nearest male relative. In fact, it was still legal in some places on Calmag for a potential father to force his wife or partner to have an abortion against her will.

Calmag's tolerance of abortions had been a sore spot between the Calmagians and the pro-life Astorians. Superior Gran Shalila and Superior Granden Dirkan had unsuccessfully tried to end all abortions on Calmag, except in cases where a pregnancy could endanger the mother's life, but King Kitchator remained firm in his refusal. The Astorian rulers had little support from the minority of women's rights activists on Calmag. They had believed that it should always be the mother's choice of whether to carry or abort, and they had actually sided with King Kitchator.

Cirono knew that the Astorians believed that life started from the moment of conception, and that abortion, except in cases of where the mother's life was endangered, was murder. Even in those cases, abortion was very rare, because of the artificial wombs built for such a situation. The Astorians counted their wealth in children, and to them abortion meant killing a potential strong warrior, or powerful psychic, or intelligent healer, or even someone who was just destined to be a good husband or wife.

While Cirono believed that there were more cases where abortion should be allowed, such as rape or incest situations, he seldom made those views public. He and Bendros had their only real major argument concerning the right to abort. Cirono had tried to plead the case of rape or incest victims, and while Bendros said he understood why those women wouldn't want their pregnancies, they could always give up their children to someone else who would gladly raise them.

"Why should those little ones have to pay for their fathers' sins?" Bendros had pointed out. Cirono understood how Bendros felt, but neither man had ever come to a mutual agreement. They had later just agreed to disagree.

Cirono also knew that Princess Caline agreed with the Astorians' point of view. She had good reason: she knew that her own father, the deceased Prince Amitar, would have had her aborted, if he had his way. It was, sadly, public knowledge on Calmag that Prince Amitar hadn't wanted his wife, Princess Shydine, to carry her sixth and final child to term, but King Kitchator had insisted that Princess Shydine be granted her wish to give birth to Princess Caline. Cirono then thought of Princess Caline helping to save her people.

_Maybe the Astorians are right after all. If Prince Amitar had allowed Princess Caline to be aborted, the Calmagians and the Astorians would have been no more. And speaking of her—ah, she's here!_

"Princess Caline." Cirono bowed respectfully towards her.

"Cirono," Caline gasped. "So, Diamonique—my brother's murderer has really been captured?"

"Hah!" Diamonique snorted from her stretcher. "It won't remain that way for long."

Caline looked past Cirono towards Diamonique. The villainess was resting one side now, propping her lovely face up with one hand. She smiled almost benevolently at the Calmagian princess.

"So, Princess," she crooned. "Who was this 'brother' of yours that I murdered? Trust me, darling; Naykiar is alive—for now. But even though he caused me grief, he _was_ a good lay for a virgin, and that I'll always be thankful for." Secretly, Diamonique wanted to put the freeze on Naykiar's heart for him impregnating her, but she figured it wouldn't hurt to taunt his sister a little. Her joyous beginnings of revenge were realized by Caline's horrified expression.

"You-you—and my _brother_—lain together?" she cried.

"Oh, and he was more than willing, little girl," Diamonique purred. "In fact, he even wanted to marry me—but my heart belongs to my Saiyan prince. Poor lad; he actually thought I cared for him—and I did _a little_. After all, it's not many male virgins that can satisfy a woman the way he did. He wanted me like a dog wants a steak; oh, he just couldn't get enough. The way he can kiss, the way he can thrust into—"

"That's enough, Diamonique!" Cirono snapped, trying not to look at the tears clouding Caline's cobalt eyes. But out of the corner of her eye, he saw his princess clenching her tiny, white fists. She was biting her lip so hard, that it almost matched the color of her pale skin.

"Oh, very well, I suppose, I won't go into any more details about Naykiar's desire for me," Diamonique continued, almost unfazed. "But you know, princess, I _wonder_ about your deceased brother—Ridikat, I believe the name was…oh, no, wait…_Ridikar_! Yes, that's right—one of Tayla's potential lovers! I don't understand Tayla's appeal to men, but ah…I guess virgins have their own charm. After all, Naykiar certainly did."

"Shut…up!" Caline hissed, as her manicured pink nails bit into her palms.

"Just tell me this, my dear. Was Ridikar himself a virgin, hmm? Maybe I _should_ have spared him, after all. I wouldn't have minded bedding two brothers, but of course, Ridikar had to ruin that by sacrificing himself for Tayla. It's a shame he had to die; he might have just been as good in bed as his brother—"

At once, Caline flew at her before Cirono or any of the medics could intervene. Cirono made a leap towards Caline, but he missed, as Caline whirled on her heel towards Diamonique's body.

"Princess, no!" Cirono cried.

He tried to catch her again, but it was in vain. Caline's hand slammed into Diamonique's shocked face with a hardness and strength that no one who knew her would believe she possessed. Caline herself was stunned at her actions, but she felt unable to stop, as she slapped Diamonique's face again…and again…and _again_. Diamonique was too much in shock to even try to defend herself.

"You—you _slutzini_! You WHORE! You MURDERER! I hope you _die_ for what you did! I hope you _rot in hell!_"

Caline's hand continued its assaults, even bruising Diamonique's face, because the ki-restraining collar had lowered Diamonique's ki. Purplish blood dribbled out of her nostrils.

"Princess Caline, enough, no more!"

Cirono's arms were like steel bands around Caline's fighting form, but even he had a hard time pulling Caline away from Diamonique. The Gemstarian's eyes remained wide with horror and amazement, as Cirono pulled her assailant further and further away—the best he could.

Diamonique tentatively touched her face—and was both aghast and furious to see blood—_her_ blood—wrapped around her fingertips. She wanted to put the freeze on Caline's heart, but her fingertips had been encased in special metal caps that prevented her from using her poisonous nails on anyone.

"Let me go, Cirono! She deserves it! She killed my brother! She should be dead herself!" Caline's face was soaked with tears. She kicked and struggled against Cirono, and she was wearying him. Who ever knew she had such strength?

"Princess Caline, please listen—"

"No! Let me _go_! That whore has this coming!"

"Yes she does; I don't blame you," Cirono told her, trying to remain calm, even as Caline continued to fight against him. It wasn't easy for even him to hold back from hurting Diamonique for murdering his people's prince and once-future king. "But Princess Caline…" He took a deep breath. He leaned to her ear and whispered the real reason why he couldn't allow her to attack Diamonique any further.

"She's WHAT? Oh, sweet Ankor! Wh-what have I done? Do you think I endangered the child, Cirono? Oh, what if I did, what if I—"

"If you did, you'd have actually done me a favor," Diamonique retorted nastily. "I have _no_ intention of bringing this brat into this world. Especially since it could cause Vegeta to reject me for good!"

"Princess Caline, shh," Cirono consoled her. "You only attacked Diamonique's face, not her body. Diamonique was to be taken to the infirmary anyway; she'll be examined. I can assure you that the child should be alright, if…well, let's just hope for the best."

"If what, Cirono?"

"For the last _time_!" Diamonique shrieked. "I am NOT having this spawn!"

"WHAT? What do you _mean_ you're not having the baby?" Caline screamed.

"The wench plans to abort the kid," one of the Rotagillan medics replied gruffly.

"_Abort_ the child? Why, you-you _monster_!"

"It's _my_ choice," Diamonique snapped. "I refuse to have some brat that your brother forced on me!"

"You really are one of Frieza's soldiers, aren't you, Diamonique? Not even your own child is safe from you."

This came from Kekron, who had just joined Cirono and Caline. Caline was still struggling slightly in Cirono's arms, but Kekron took her hand. "Cirono, I'll take care of her."

Cirono was too weary by now to hide his relief at relinquishing Caline to someone else. Tiredly, he guided Caline to Kekron, who gathered her into his arms and lifted her up. Caline thrust herself against Kekron's chest and started sobbing into his chest.

"She-she killed my brother, lain with Naykiar, and now she wants to kill Naykiar's child! We can stop her, can't we, Kekron? Can't we?"

Kekron smoothed her hair and rocked her, as he looked to Cirono. He mouthed Caline's last question silently to Cirono. Cirono looked at him and Caline with absolute sympathy, but he shook his head.

"It's, unfortunately, as she says, her choice." He decided wisely against saying that it might be the best for Naykiar and his family, if Diamonique was allowed her wish. No need in upsetting Princess Caline any further than necessary, or risking angering Kekron.

Still, Princess Caline needed to understand the implications of insisting that Diamonique give birth to her child. He cleared his throat, knowing the risk he was taking.

"Princess Caline, it is noble of you to want to protect your brother's child. However, how do you think your family on Calmag will react? I hate to say this, but I doubt seriously that your grandfather and Prince Julien will accept this child into the family."

"Naykiar…" Caline began, but Cirono shook his head.

"This child will be a painful reminder to Prince Naykiar of his affair with his brother's murderer. Even if he is convinced to become a father, how do we know he may not take his understandable anger with Diamonique out on the child? And this child will forever have to live with the stigma of being the child of his Uncle Ridikar's murderer. Calmagian society will never accept him or her."

"The child is innocent! Why should he or she have to pay for Diamonique's sins?"

"Caline's right," Kekron added firmly. "This child didn't ask to be conceived. Diamonique shouldn't have to get off so easily; she could have used birth control. And as for Naykiar…well, was it a consensual affair? Did he _know_ that he was sleeping with Diamonique?"

"From what Tayla told me, no. He believed her to be that escaped sex slave, Monique."

Kekron and Caline were visibly relieved. But Caline's relief faded quickly. "You mean that she was _Monique_—the same girl that Naykiar was falling in love with? She truly is a whore! Seducing my brother, _knowing_ that she murdered our Ridikar! The nerve of the _slutzini_! She better be _thankful_ right now that she's pregnant…or what I gave her earlier would be just the beginning!"

"Me a whore? Like _you_ have room to talk, darling," Diamonique taunted. "After all, I wasn't sweating and writhing beneath a fat, ugly old man when I was only eleven! Oh, trust me, I know about you being Alberm Dunlop's child bride. Hope he was a better lover than a spy, darling, but even I wouldn't have spread my legs for a man at age eleven—"

"SHUT UP!"

Kekron was trying hard not to look at Diamonique, as he rebuked her. If he looked at her, he felt certain that he would harm her worse than Caline ever had. It was the first time in his life that he had ever wanted to hit a woman. He hated Diamonique for, as in Great-Nama's words, rubbing salt into Caline's wounds. He despised her for wanting to kill her own innocent child. And he detested her for stirring up thoughts of violence and hatred within him.

He wanted to tell her that Caline's marriage to Alberm had been forced, and how Alberm had repeatedly raped and molested an innocent, wholesome girl, but the words, the very words, would not come. He would not assist Diamonique in reopening Caline's wounds.

Instead, he crushed down all the angry words, all the violence, deep into his soul. He scooped up Caline further into his arms; she was biting her lips hard, and her anguished tears were soaking Kekron's shirt. He knew she was once again reliving her nightmares, but he focused instead on rubbing her back, much more vigorously than he usually did. If he tried to do anything else, he would definitely attack Diamonique.

"I…want…to leave." Caline's voice was hoarse.

Kekron finally used his free hand to wipe away her tears. Shoving his anger at Diamonique even further down, he whispered a series of loving words in Astorian into Caline's ear. He then gave Cirono a nod, which Cirono returned.

Purposefully, he carried Caline away, and her tears and shaking eased with every step he took.

* * *

The darkness of the utility closet was comforting; he felt less able to see or hear his own grief.

And no one would see or hear him weep. Naykiar didn't want anyone to see him in this shaking, sobbing state. He knew that Caline would have gladly comforted him, but he was still too proud a Calmagian male and prince to accept the consolation and pity of his little sister. He was thankful that she was not here to see him, in his eyes, so weak and pathetic.

He was also grateful that neither his father nor Ridikar nor Julien were here to see him cry like a little maid. Ridikar might have understood for a while, but even he would have eventually expected Naykiar to "toughen up" and move on. Julien would have alternated between mocking him for his tears, or castigate him for his affair with Ridikar's murderer. And Father—he would have immediately disowned his son for betraying his family by sleeping with the enemy.

But it was his dead oldest brother's opinion that mattered most to him now.

"Please, Ridikar, please, forgive me. I would do anything to take back what I've done! I would have never lain with _her_, or fallen in love, if I had known! Please, Ridikar, forgive me, brother!"

He clenched his fists. He had loved Monique so much; he would have gladly risked all to be with her—and she had turned out to be _Diamonique_—the ultimate _whore, _and the ultimate _murderer_.

"Why?" he sobbed hoarsely, having no real voice left. "Why did you do this to all of us? Why did you make me love you? Why did you—"

Several soft knocks on the utility closet door interrupted his monologue. "Are you okay?" a sweet, _very_ sweet, and yet unfamiliar voice asked.

"Please, go away!" he exclaimed.

"I can't leave you like this; please let me help you." The melodic voice sounded genuinely concerned. The soothing tones were a balm to Naykiar's wounded spirit and broken heart.

Very slowly, he arose and stumbled towards the door. He was in one of the minority of utility closets that could be locked from the inside, and Naykiar pressed a button to open the door.

The door slid upwards into the doorway, revealing the most beautiful sight that Naykiar would ever witness in his life.

For before him stood a tall, slender girl, with long, curly, sugar-brown hair and enormous blue eyes so purplish that they were almost violet. She had creamy, fair skin with slight freckling. Her long, low-necked, lavender gown clung gracefully to her curves. Her eyes radiated sympathy and comfort, and she was smiling sadly, yet hopefully.

"Would-would you like to talk about it?" she asked softly.

"I-I am not sure, but thank you," Naykiar whispered. "Who-who are you?" He wanted to hear those pure, clear tones again.

"Aulette Gardiner. I was looking for my betrothed when I heard your cries. Are you from Calmag?"

"Yes, yes, I am," he gasped. "Are you from Calmag too?"

"Yes, I am." Aulette's voice was like music to his ears and his heart. Naykiar found himself smiling just a _little_—until he remembered the word "betrothed".

"You're engaged?" he asked, already disappointed.

"I am," she admitted in a low tone. "But I am very fortunate. My father and his grandfather think it is a very good match. And he-he is good, although a bit…moody and overbearing at times. But I am happy. He is very old-fashioned, but wonderful, really. May I have your name?"

"N-Naykiar," he choked out. "P-Prince Naykiar de Tamilieu."

Aulette suddenly shrieked, and Naykiar fell back.

"You are _him_—oh wonderful! I have heard so _much_ about you! And you seem so very kind. I-I hope to meet your sister as well."

"My sister? Oh, you must mean Princess Caline, right?"

"Of course!" Then she suddenly grew sober again. "Oh, Prince Naykiar, forgive me, please, for being so informal with you. I just wanted to help you—"

"Oh, no, I am glad you came, truly. I needed to be distracted."

"Would you like to have something to eat with me? I know I sound very forward, and I apologize again, but I just want to make sure that you'll be okay. We can talk, if you like."

"He will be fine," a strong, firm voice said from behind her.

Aulette squeaked and turned on her high heel. "Julien!" she cried happily.

Naykiar's jaw plunged towards his chest, as his own brother, Prince Julien de Tamilieu, swung his newly muscular arm around Aulette's trim waist and pulled her to him for a long, possessive kiss. He thrust his strong hand into her curly tresses, tousling them.

Finally, after what seemed to be many minutes, he released his lips from the breathless girl, but still he held her very close to him. He instinctively placed himself between Aulette and his brother with the tearstained face.

"Naykiar," Julien purred. "How _nice_ to see you again, brother! I see you already have met _my_ betrothed, our future queen of Calmag, _my_ Aulette. Quite a perfect lady, don't you think?"

* * *

Tayla had slept fitfully the last few hours, as she held Bendros's hand to her heart. If there had been extra room in Bendros's narrow infirmary bed, she would have crawled in there beside him, despite all the tubes and her family's possibly seeing it as an impropriety. Bendros was dozing much more peacefully, and his breathing had nearly returned to normal. A balm, made of the Calmagian Bright Healer roses, blanketed his bare chest. The green glow of the ointment was oddly comforting. Machines monitored his breathing and various other bodily functions.

Between bouts of sleep, Tayla had silently cried, careful to muffle her sobs, so that she would not disturb her beau. The tears had just been drying on her face, when Gran Mauria, Dirkan, and Shalila entered. Shalila was now holding Tayla's hand, and Dirkan had his arms around both ladies.

Gran Mauria was holding Bendros's other hand, and her eyes were puffy and blue-rimmed. She was murmuring prayers in the Sastori dialect. In between prayers, she moaned softly, "My son, my heir…what would we do without you? What would _I_ do without you?"

She kissed his hand and held it close to her heart. "Tayla," she whispered hoarsely. "_Thanken, thanken_…you saved him…_thanken_…"

Tayla choked back a sob. "He-he saved me too, Gran Mauria, he did. I am so sorry…I-I shouldn't have worried so much about protecting Diamonique's unborn…maybe if I'd been tougher…sooner…"

"You did what you had to do," Gran Mauria replied, much more firmly, more like her usual self. "You had no way of knowing, and this Diamonique's lack of care or concern for her child is no fault of yours."

"Dandelion, at least you and Bendros survived, and hopefully Diamonique will come to what few senses she has and chooses to carry her child." Shalila squeezed Tayla's hand.

"The poor child…and Ruli! I couldn't save _her_, Nama! I hate it that I-I couldn't stop Diamonique from killing her!"

Gran Mauria sighed. "At least, the girl went to the Other World with a clear conscience."

"She died in peace," a soft murmur came from Bendros's bed.

"Bendros!" Tayla exclaimed, squeezing his hand.

"Little Tayla…ah, I forget what a grip you have." Bendros weakly turned his head to her and smiled. He then looked to his mother, who was repeatedly kissing his other hand. "Mumi, I'm okay. I'll make it."

"I know, I know, but…"

Bendros squeezed her hand. "Mumi…"

"Ah, I know what you're going to say, Bendros: 'it comes with the job; I've been through worse', but give a mother a right to fret at least a little!"

"_And_ his lady," Tayla added.

Bendros sighed. "Very well, you ladies may fuss and fret over me, as much as you please." A small grin followed.

"You two are very lucky," Shalila finally said. "It's a shame about Shirvin Tosse and Ruli Sassafras, despite of all they've done."

"What is Shirvin's status?" Dirkan inquired.

"Toria has revived him from Diamonique's Diamond Freeze spell, but he's become absolutely mute, so he's really not any better off now than he was while frozen."

"Has he been arrested?" Bendros wondered.

"Not officially; he's under protective custody, from what Gohan tells me. He may be transferred to the psychiatric ward. Toria told me that his mind has been shattered, and that he may never be the same again. But she says that accusations made against him are true."

"So, he did help try to kill Vegeta and Nappa?" Tayla inquired.

"Yes," Shalila replied. "And instead of gaining justice or revenge, he lost his mind."

"And possibly his soul," Gran Mauria added.

* * *

Shirvin Tosse stared silently out the window at the stars and planets before him. He had tried to actually speak several times to his rescuers, but his tongue would not allow him. His lips had literally refused to form the words needed for a soul-cleansing confession. Tears were now coursing down his freckled cheeks, especially after he had inadvertently heard a random Intergalacticpol officer mention Honeybee's death by Nappa's hand.

Mango and Honeybee had lost their lives in the noble cause to destroy Vegeta and Nappa, and he had lost his voice and his mind. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. He didn't need to eat or drink anymore; sleep was no longer important. As long as he could just sit here and stare at the universe outside forever, he would be okay. Just as long, as no one tried to make him move or speak.

Why had he even tried to talk? It wasn't worth it to speak anymore. Words were useless. He had lost; _they_ had lost, and the best that could be hoped for was that Vegeta and Nappa would be convicted of their crimes and executed. At the worst, Zarbon, Jaden, and Diamonique would free the Saiyans, and the Saiyans' evil would continue indefinitely.

He had wanted to warn everyone of the Top Elites' presence, but what good would it do? Jaden had killed Mango, and Nappa had killed Honeybee, supposedly in self-defense. Yeah, right. A huge Saiyan monster having to defend himself from a tiny, delicate woman?

And Diamonique had tried to kill him. It would only be a matter of time before Jaden and Zarbon would come after him to finish what she started. He wanted to cry, but no tears would come. Let Jaden and Zarbon come after him; it wasn't, as if he had anything left to live for.

Vegeta had cold-bloodedly killed his brother with a ki blast through his heart, and he had laughed at Shrivin and the other Calmagian guards for being such weaklings. Shrivin hated Vegeta more for laughing, almost more than when he had murdered his brother.

And that Saiyan bastard was still allowed to live? He should have been killed upon arrest—

"For the last time, I don't need a checkup! I am perfectly healthy! No one has poisoned Nappa or I yet!"

Shirvin heard Vegeta's voice through the curtains surrounding his bed, and his whole body quaked. His brother's killer was here, the very monkey who had slaughtered Jurel so ruthlessly.

Poor Jurel. He had been ten years older, a father figure. Shrivin hoped that he hadn't suffered for too long when Vegeta took his life.

_I am sorry, Jurel, that I couldn't save you, couldn't avenge you. Sweet Ankor, please forgive me!_

A pair of shears lay on the nightstand next to Shirvin's bed. He saw the wolf-like shadow of the guard outside of his bed, an Intergalacticpol officer placed there to protect him.

Shrivin tentatively reached for the scissors, as he heard Vegeta's ranting coming closer and closer. His thin fingers closed around the cold, steel blades. He saw the shadows of Vegeta and a humanoid male Intergalacticpol officer with long hair through the curtains.

"Again, why do I need a checkup?"

"Vegeta…"

"That's _Prince_ Vegeta to you!"

"It's for your own safety. Lieutenant Sahara insisted some time back that you have twice-weekly medical checkups."

"How is he anyway?"

"I can't divulge that, sir."

Vegeta's voice lowered to an almost melodic tone. "Then at least tell me how Tayla is faring."

"I do not know, sir, and even if I did, I cannot tell you. Now, please, just cooperate and allow yourself to be examined."

"Very well, Lipid, or whatever you call yourself."

"Lived, sir. It is pronounced like livid."

"Let's just get this over with."

Shirvin's hand tightened around the shears. Yes, they _would_ get it over with.

_This one's for you, Jurel…and Mango…and Honeybee._

He arose, poised to strike.

* * *

Vegeta and Lived turned towards an infirmary bed being wheeled past them. The figure in the bed was tall and muscular, definitely a man, but with…feminine traits?

Vegeta recognized the long braid of emerald dangling over the edge of the bed, as the bed wheeled past.

"What the HELL is ZARBON doing here?" he roared. Zarbon only groaned softly.

One of the infirmary nurses, a male doglike creature, wheeling the bed answered curtly, "He's finally been captured, this bastard, just like you. Serves him right for being sick. Praise be to Prince Kekron for capturing him, but he should have killed him on the spot!"

"A very compassionate nurse, you are," Lived mused.

"Monsters like him and Vegeta there don't _deserve_ compassion!" the nurse snarled, baring his fangs. "They should be thankful that we don't try to kill them while they here."

Vegeta merely smiled. "You should be thankful we are not at our full strengths, or you would be one of the first to go."

"Vegeta…" Lived warned.

Vegeta ignored him. "And just how did a weakling like Prince Kekron capture Zarbon anyway?" He dared to stroll up to Zarbon's bed and lift the sheet, so that Zarbon's weak, colorless face could be shown. "Ha, Zarbon, your age is catching up with you at last! Especially allowing a mere Technician to bring you to this state. Ah, I see…he collared you…so even you can be brought down. How did you screw up, so that a weakling was able to capture you?"

Zarbon glared hatefully at Vegeta; he still could not really talk. He tried to reply, but only a series of groans followed.

"I hope my next rescuers won't be as careless as you were. What made you so sick anyway? An effect from the collar?"

Zarbon moaned, and he looked away from Vegeta, too weary to fight with him.

"Seems the collar took your voice too…and…_what in the hell_?"

He smelled the scent of an unfamiliar person dashing towards him. He and Lived whirled around on their heels. A redheaded, freckled boy launched himself at Vegeta with shears pointed towards Vegeta's chest. A wolf-like guard was running after the boy, having caught on too late to the boy's plans.

Before Lived could react, Vegeta abruptly punched the young attacker in his face. The boy's body sailed through the air and landed on the floor. The lad's head crashed hard into the marble tiles, as the wolf-guard dashed towards him.

"Are you alright, Vegeta?" Lived asked. Vegeta was so stunned by this genuine inquiry of concern that he was unable to speak for a few moments.

The guard was young, not much older than his charge. "I-I am so sorry!" he gasped. I thought him safe on his bed—he did nothing but stare out that window for hours!"

"You needn't worry. I still feel very safe here, with all this _wonderful_ and _efficient_ security." Vegeta's tone indicated the opposite, as several more security guards arrived.

"Can the boy not be restrained?" Lived asked.

A second security guard, a skinny humanoid female, was doing just that. A third security guard, resembling a yellow rhinoceros, was checking the ki-restraining collar that had been placed around his neck earlier. A fourth guard, a bulky humanoid man with two black curled horns, was helping the second guard wrap the young assailant in a straitjacket.

"What happens to him now?" Lived wanted to know.

"Where else?" the third guard asked. "The psych ward."

He and his colleagues lifted the boy into their arms and carried him away.

* * *

"Are you feeling better?" Kekron asked Caline.

She clung to his hand tighter. "I-I think so. I am sorry for my outbursts."

Kekron smoothed some tangled golden tresses from her tearstained face. "Trust me. Things will be okay."

She squeezed his hand harder. "I-I am not so sure, Kekron. What if we can't save the baby? What if Naykiar doesn't want him or her—then what?"

He sighed, wishing he had an answer for her. Caline had actually mentioned fighting in RIC court for the unborn child's right to be born, so that she could raise it herself, but Kekron knew that it was unlikely that she would be allowed to raise a baby on her own. He reminded himself that she was still only fourteen. If she had been of marriageable age, he could have proposed to her, and they could have fought together to take custody of Diamonique and Naykiar's child…but he knew he was getting way too ahead of himself. It would be several years before Caline could legally marry (at age seventeen), and anything could happen…

"You are a _disgrace_ to this family and Ridikar's memory, Naykiar! How could you screw our brother's murderer?"

"Julien, please, he said he didn't know that she was Diamonique!"

"How could he have _not_ known, Aulette? Any man with more than two brain cells could see or smell that it was that slut-whore who killed Ridikar! That wench held us all hostage three years ago; any man would recognize her! If I had my way, she would be executed today, not months from now! Naykiar, you are such an idiot; how could you not tell it was our brother's killer? HOW? Answer me!"

"Please, Julien, I'm sorry, really! I would have never lain with her, had I known! I would have never done anything to shame Ridikar's memory!"

"Well, you _did_! I have half a mind to—"

"STOP IT!"

Caline had reached her brothers before Kekron could catch up to her. He was as stunned as she at Julien's unexpected arrival. He quickly recovered his wits though, and dashed in between Caline and Julien, before Julien could retaliate at his sister for her interference.

However Kekron's presence this time did not deter Julien from confronting Caline. He yelled, "You stay out of this! This is between your traitor brother and me!"

"Naykiar is _not_ a traitor!" Caline screamed. "He would have never lain with that whore willingly, had he known!"

"Well, he should have!" Julien growled.

Naykiar's lips were trembling, and his fists were clenched, as he hung his head in shame. Kekron noticed and rebuked Julien:

"That's enough. This is not Naykiar's fault. I am not saying that it was wise for him to take a woman outside of marriage, but what's done is done. What's important now is what must be done about his child—"

Kekron stopped himself in mid-sentence when he saw Caline's and Naykiar's horrified expressions, and he realized then that Julien did not yet know of Diamonique's pregnancy.

Julien narrowed his eyes. "What child?" he asked in a deadly tone.

"I used a condom, I swear it!" Naykiar insisted. "I would never deliberately allow a child of mine to born outside of—"

Caline screamed, and Kekron reeled back when they saw Julien's fist fly into Naykiar's face. Both of them rushed to Naykiar, but Julien waylaid both of them.

"Get away from us, both of you—_now_," he commanded icily. "I must give my brother what he deserves." He seized Naykiar's collar.

"You will not hurt him! It's not right!"

This did not come from Caline or Kekron, but from Aulette, who had seized Julien's arm.

"Aulette—let go of me," Julien ordered, but his voice was strangely softer.

"No!" Aulette cried, clinging to him tighter. "Julien, you are the one who should be ashamed! Attacking your own kin like this! What is wrong with you?"

Julien hissed, and both Caline and Kekron feared for the new girl's safety, but to everyone's surprise, he relaxed his arms and released Naykiar, not even shoving him away. "Fine," he grumbled. "I suppose I let him know enough how I felt—but I'm still not happy with him."

"He made a mistake," Aulette scolded. "And he is miserable enough—and yes, we must help him decide what to do about his child."

"There will be no child; we are not having a bastard in our family."

"NO!" Caline shrieked. "The baby is innocent!"

"The _innocent_ baby will be born an _innocent_ bastard!" Julien snapped at her.

"It's bad enough that Diamonique wants this child dead, but you too?"

"Let her do what she wants; this family cannot welcome the bastard child of Ridikar's murderer."

Caline looked to Naykiar to speak, but to her disappointment, Naykiar was sitting on the floor with his face in his hands.

"Julien—is right—I am—sorry," he whispered. "But I…cannot accept this…offspring…either…would hurt too much…child could look like…_her_."

"You see?" Julien said to Caline with a note of triumph in his voice. But his proud expression collapsed when he saw Aulette looking at him with a sad shake of her head.

"Aulette, we cannot accept this child," he told her, trying to keep his voice firm. "And you know it as well as I do. This would reflect badly on all of us."

"But, Julien—she is right," Aulette whispered shakily. "The babe is innocent—why should he or she have to pay for what Diamonique did? Please, Julien. Reconsider. Talk to your brother—in peace, not anger. Please."

Julien grumbled under his breath, as he crossed his arms for a few moments. "Fine," he replied. "But I will—and shall—take some time to think this over. No promises, no hopes are to be raised. Both Grandfather and I must discuss this."

"That is all I ask," Aulette said softly, taking his arm. She looked towards Caline and Kekron. "Oh, you two must forgive us, please!" She gasped and nudged Julien, pleading with him with her eyes to introduce her to the newcomers. Julien took her hand and reluctantly guided her to them.

"Aulette, this is my sister, Princess Caline…and Prince Kekron, her…friend…from the Clan of Chloe of Astoria. And both of you, this is my betrothed, my future queen…Lady Aulette Gardiner."

Caline tried to shake off her worries for now and smile. She clasped Aulette's hand warmly. "We are very pleased to meet you. You seem like a very sweet girl."

"Julien is the lucky one here, it seems," Kekron told Aulette graciously.

Aulette blushed a little. "Oh, it is I who am fortunate, really. He has been good to me."

Kekron and Caline exchanged a long, doubtful glance at hearing this, but both of them held their tongues.

"She is a fortunate girl, isn't she?" Julien boasted, drawing Aulette by her waist to him. "And I consider myself a very lucky man. Anyhow, little sister, I hear that you may soon share my good fortune."

"Why, what do you mean?" Caline asked. Kekron raised an eyebrow, wondering the same thing.

Julien grinned. "Grandfather and I had a discussion with Princess Gorna over radio over a month ago. She told me that the courtship between you and Prince Rojal was going very well. I must say, sister, you have surprised me, and I can honestly say that I will be proud of you, if you agree to this match, even if you have to wait until you are seventeen to wed."

"A match between her and Rojal?" Kekron asked warily.

Julien chuckled. "Of course! I will be honored, knowing that my sister will likely become the future Superior Gran of Astoria."

The jaws of Kekron and Caline both dropped. Caline swallowed hard, for once gathering her wits faster than Kekron gathered his. "Julien," she began, "I am sorry…well, not sorry about what happened, but about your being misinformed."

"Misinformed?"

She nodded as bravely as possible. "I have no intention of marrying Rojal; I am in love with Kekron." She took Kekron's hand, and Kekron gave her a firm squeeze in response.

"Oh, wonderful!" Aulette exclaimed. "He seems like a kind, good man—you must be very happy."

"I'm glad someone is." Julien's tone indicated the opposite. He no longer looked directly at Caline. "I doubt though that Grandfather will be. He and Princess Gorna, from what I understand, were very happy about the possibility of you and Prince Rojal courting and wedding…well, I suppose this is what comes of allowing you to have your choice of husbands."

"I love Kekron. I have no regrets."

"Maybe you don't—now," Julien replied coolly. "But with what little respect I grant to Prince Kekron, you will surely wonder later why you threw away the chance to become a queen of a great planet."

Kekron cleared his throat to speak, but Caline shook her head at him. She had to let Julien know, on her own terms, that her life and choice of mates would be hers to dictate, even if it meant that she would no longer be welcomed back to Calmag.

"You will have to learn to accept my choices, even if they're not what you prefer. And Kekron is a good man who has protected and cared for me, ever since we were all held hostage on Calmag. I…have no desire for riches or power, if it means that I cannot be happy with the one I love. Julien, I have no wish to fight with you; I'd rather we would learn to get along, as siblings should, especially since you are now engaged."

"It is not me you will have to avoid fighting with." Julien's voice was still cold. "Grandfather may wind up reconsidering his wisdom in allowing you to move to Astoria and allowing you your choice of husbands. I know I would, if I were he. You might—likely—would have been better off staying on Calmag, if it's affecting your judgment. I think I will have to bring up the matter with him—allowing you to live with the Clan of Chloe might not have been the best choice."

Caline's confidence fell away fast, and neither Aulette nor Naykiar had the words needed to reassure her. What little color she had in her complexion drained away, as she trembled. Could Julien and Grandfather really force her to move back to Calmag—under their rule once more—and into another forced marriage?

Kekron gathered her to him protectively. "Your grandfather gave his word that you could stay with us, for as long as you wished. Great-Nama and Dirkan would never allow him to break his promise. And we'd never let you go, not if you didn't wish it."

Julien glared at Kekron. "You have no say in this! If Grandfather wishes it, she can be returned to our custody at any time! If your family refused, well, now that we are among the Resistance planets, we could involve the RIC, and they would surely take our side."

"Julien, please," Aulette begged, taking his arm again.

"No, Aulette, I am serious about this. I knew it was a mistake to allow her to go to Astoria. She has forgotten her place in life as a female; she has been among the Astorian women—very liberated bunch, I might add, for too long."

"Julien! You promised me that you would treat your sister with more respect than you used to in the past! I know you have not always treated her well; your two older sisters told me, but when I spoke to you about it, you said that you would do your best to make amends, and be good to her."

"I promised that I would try my best not to be harsh with her, and that I would do what was best for her—and making her come home with us might just be the best thing. She needs to be around Calmagian women again—good influences such as you, not outspoken, unfeminine girls—such as that wench, Princess Tayla!"

"Hey!" Kekron growled.

"Julien!" Caline snapped, recovering her courage.

"Defend her all you like, both of you, but she is the same wench that my brother died protecting—the same _wench_ who rejected my brother, just because he tried to get a little play from her before their wedding day!"

"That's enough!" Kekron hissed. "What happened then was not Tayla's fault! And she did forgive him, which at the time had been more than what he deserved. It was because of her, he started to change into a better person."

"I agree," Caline added.

"Well, I don't," Julien retorted. "Ridikar let her get under his hide, and he started to become soft—allowing her to try to change the social structure on Calmag, and her not even being his wife yet. So, yes, I do still blame her."

"Julien!" Aulette cried. "From what I've been told, she helped to save our planet! I have been looking forward to meeting her—and your sister."

"Aulette, Tayla is not a good influence for anyone—yes, she fights well, but she does not know how to be a true lady. I have been concerned for a long time about her influence on Caline. No, I think it's time I talk to Grandfather, as of right now—and him and I must discuss what is to be done about Naykiar and his illegitimate child. Come along, Aulette; it's time to go."

"Now, she can—" Kekron began, but Aulette shook her head at him pleadingly, the same way that Caline would have done. Julien was already walking away, and Aulette knew he would expect her to follow.

"I will talk to him again," she whispered. "I…was very happy to meet all of you…even though things happened the way they did."

"Aulette! Are you coming?"

"Yes, yes, Julien, I am on my way!"

Caline looked at Aulette with pity, and Kekron shook his head. Naykiar was staring at Aulette—with his heart in his eyes.

"Don't go to him," he whispered. "He is not your master."

"I know; he is not normally like this around me, really—thank you, I must go!" And she gathered the folds of her lavender dress together and hurried after Julien.

"Please…" Naykiar called hoarsely after her, just before burying his face in his hands once more. Caline and Kekron walked over to him, and after much urging from them, he unwillingly arose. Caline insisted to him that it was best that he come with them and not be alone, so Naykiar unhappily complied.

* * *

"Well, Prince Vegeta, you're quite fortunate; you've proven once again to be healthy and unharmed."

"Yes," Vegeta said sarcastically to Lived. "Once again, another perfect medical exam. Miraculous, considering the attempts on mine and Nappa's lives."

"There should be no more attempts. It is believed that all those involved have been captured or dead. Young Shirvin has been moved to the psychiatric ward."

"The way things are going around here, I might wind up joining him!"

"_There_ you are!"

Lived whirled around on his heel, and Vegeta nearly jumped out of his cream-colored prison uniform at the one feminine voice that he had hoped _not_ to hear for a very long time.

"Someone grab her! How in the hell did she get up so fast?"

"Curses! I knew we should have used stronger restraints!"

"After her!"

"Vegeta! My _darling_! My _love_! I am _so_ glad that you're safe!"

Before the horrified Saiyan prince or stunned Intergalacticpol guard could stop her, Diamonique raced towards Vegeta, with arms outstretched. She leapt upon her royal crush and embraced him firmly, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Get-get off of—"

Vegeta's words were stopped by Diamonique's passionate kiss planted upon his lips. She wove her slim, still encased fingers through his wiry hair and pulled his head closer to hers. Vegeta vainly tried to push her off of him, but she clung tightly to his body, kissing him over and over again. Lived had his arms around her waist, trying to yank her away, but Diamonique's grip was tight.

"Oh, I love you, my Vegeta, I do!" Diamonique panted between repeated kisses. "In fact I'm so glad that you're safe and sound, that I'll even forgive you for your silly infatuation with that horrible wench, Tayla Chloe!"

That last sentence broke the spell. Vegeta abruptly shoved her off of his body. "How in the hell did you find out about that?"

Diamonique tried to embrace him again, but by then, Lived had her arms pinned behind her back. "Let me go, you Intergalacticpol bastard!" she screamed. "You are not keeping me from my Vegeta!"

"I am not, nor will I _ever_ be your Vegeta!"

"Oh, please don't tell me that you still desire that skinny brat, Tayla! Oh, I hate her! I hate her, I hate her, I hate her! What does _she_ have that I don't?"

Vegeta smirked. "Her virginity still intact, I hope."

"How _dare_ you! After all I've done to come rescue you! I even killed that wench, Ruli, because she was going to ruin things for us! And I would have killed Tayla too, if Bendros hadn't shown up!"

"Really?" Vegeta asked, still smirking. "Well, I'll have to thank Bendros later. After all, I can't very well seduce a dead Astorian princess, now can I?"

The jaws of everyone dangled in the air, and Lived, wide-eyed, shook his head wildly with _No_ in his face. Vegeta grinned at him; he no longer cared that everyone around knew of his infatuation with Princess Tayla Chloe.

"You, you heartless _bastard_!" She turned her head towards Lived and started kicking and struggling harder.

"Diamonique, your child!" one of the medics begged.

"Like she gives a crap about the kid," another medic snarled.

"A child?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Diamonique hissed. "Yes, I'm pregnant."

"PREGNANT? Well, I know one thing only."

"And what's that?"

"You better not even _think_ of pinning this on me!"

* * *

"Zarbon, Zarbon, are you there?"

"He's not here right now. This is Jaden."

"Yeah, great. Now put Zarbon on the line."

"He's _not _available, Dodo."

"Better tell that to Lord Frieza. He's been trying to contact Zarbon for the past few hours and received no response. Then he got pissed and smashed his scouter, so he told me to find out what the hell is going on. "

Jaden remembered just in time to keep her usual cursing inside her head. "Zarbon's been sick, throwing up. I'll pass the message, whatever it is."

"Did you two free the monkeys from the zoo, yet?" Dodoria laughed. Then he became sober, with his tone unusually soft and crooning. "Because my love will be upset, if you three didn't. I hate to see my man get any more ulcers. You better not do anything to make him feel worse!"

"Dodo, what in the _hell_ are you blubbering about now?"

Dodoria replied in a strangely prim tone, "I am _this close_ to winning over Frieza's heart, yes, I am. He didn't take my love song to him too well, but that's okay, 'cause love takes time. Oh, and when you see Vegeta again, Reccoom wants him to know that he loves him and worries about him every day."

"_Loves_ him? Since when did a _Ginyu Force_ member turn gay?"

"Reccoom's in love, and so am I! He says he'll be eternally thankful to you, if you bring him home safely."

"What have you been smoking or drinking? Look, it doesn't matter; just give me the message for Zarbon."

"Fine, fine…wait, there are actually _two_ messages, really. One's from Guido. He wants Zarbon to know that he loves him and misses him and to come home safe."

"O…kay…what's the next one?"

Dodoria cleared his throat. "Lord Frieza is getting _very_ impatient…um, Jaden?"

"Yeah. Just spit it out."

"He hasn't heard anything new from Zarbon, or our spy, Ruli, within the past week. He says that you three should have freed Vegeta and Nappa by now, and that if you three don't do so within two weeks' time, he's coming himself."

"WHAT THE HELL?" A long series of obvious curses in the Rybanese language followed.

"That's right," Dodoria said, almost proudly. "And I agree with my love; the monkeys should have been freed by now. And if he has to come himself, well…let's just say there will be three new vacancies in Top Elite. And I might possibly take Zarbon's place as Head Commander; it's between me and Ginyu."

This time, Jaden kept all her cursing in her head—just barely. She swallowed any growing fears and said as steadily as possible: "Would he really waste his time coming out on a minor rescue mission, or was this said during one of his moods?"

"He was serious. A Mid-Elite had overheard him and laughed, thinking our lord was joking. Last time I saw him, he was a pile of smoke and ashes—Lord Frieza definitely wasn't playing that day!" Dodoria laughed raucously.

Jaden gulped.

"So, if you three screw up—I might just be enjoying Zarbon's suite, heh, heh, heh—well, Guido won't be so happy he's gone though."

"We won't fail, you can pass that along to him," Jaden said quietly.

"You better not! Not that I care particularly, if _you_ do, 'cause that means my love will finally be able to heh, let's say 'fire' you, once and for all! I would have _never_ told him so, but he should have done it years ago!"

"Actually, Dodo," Jaden replied sweetly. "You already _did_ tell him that, and that shows just how well he takes your advice seriously. However, if you keep spouting your love to him, _you_ will be the one who gets 'fired'. But then you always wanted Frieza to warm you up, eh?"

"GO TO HELL!" And Dodoria abruptly cut off communication. Jaden fell back against the wall of the bedroom she had shared with her colleagues and laughed loud and hard.

However, her laughter started to cease when she remembered why their beds were empty. She coughed several times; why did her throat suddenly hurt? Probably from laughing too hard.

Yuck. That metallic taste again. She needed stronger mouthwash, she supposed.

She slid to the floor, now quiet and sober. What was she going to do now? Where were Zarbon and Diamonique being held? What had made Zarbon so sick?

Zarbon and Diamonique were under arrest, and Ruli was dead, thanks to Diamonique. Diamonique had disobeyed orders and had finished off the spy before Jaden could do it. Or perhaps that Gemstarian wench had actually done the right thing after all…after all a corpse could tell no tales, could it?

But how long had Ruli lived after Diamonique had attacked her? And just how had Diamonique killed her? How much had Ruli blurted to Tayla before Diamonique killed her? Would it be possible that Tayla would have to die now too?

Jaden, after hearing of Ruli's demise, had considered killing Tayla, before Tayla had a chance to tell anyone of Ruli's secrets. But, if Tayla had met up with Bendros…then everyone was already exposed, depending on how much Ruli told.

The damage was already done.

Now only one question remained: should she stay and rescue her comrades, or was it finally time to "abandon ship", confess all to Frieza, and let whatever would happen, happen?


	41. Desperately Seeking Jaden, Part I

**PART FOUR:**

**Chapter Forty: Desperately Seeking Jaden—Part I**

_Rosetta Interplanetary Council Station #63060…_

Four days passed, and still Jaden had not been found. The Intergalacticpol officers had been treading lightly around Chief Gohan, whose foul mood worsened with each day that Jaden eluded capture. Under his and the RIC's orders, the entire RIC station had been placed under a lockdown; no one could leave or enter. The only exceptions allowed were three new witnesses arriving to testify for the prosecution: three former soldiers of Frieza named Pork, Crystalis, and Flirtius.

Many of the weaker occupants lived in fear that he or she would become Jaden's next victim, and the stronger occupants, mainly the Clan of Chloe warriors or healiors and Intergalacticpol officers, were constantly vigilant. Anyone who couldn't defend himself or herself no longer went anywhere alone, and even those who could always stayed together.

Numerous checkpoints had been established throughout all of the RIC station, with instant DNA scanners at every one. Anyone passing through the checkpoints was required to donate a hair, skin, or bodily fluid sample to ensure that he or she was not really Jaden. Intergalacticpol officials had learned many years ago that Jaden's DNA would always remain the same, no matter what shape or form she chose to assume.

The Clan of Chloe had developed its own, secret policy to distinguish their family members and friends from Jaden: a special family symbol created from Shalila's personal royal seal: a red, gold-trimmed rose with a golden center. This mark was actually too intricate to easily replicate, so that even Jaden would have a hard time recreating it. The males wore the seal on their chest, and the females on their knees. They were required to show each other their seals each time they met.

But to everyone's consternation, Jaden had _still_ not been caught. Gohan had recently ordered infrared scanners to be installed at the checkpoints to guarantee that Jaden was not possibly passing through the checkpoints by posing as an insect or inanimate object, but the machines were taking some time to mount.

Gohan was also dealing with a missing-person case, for RIC Councilor Mango had disappeared, and no witnesses could give a clue as to what had happened to him. RIC was to resume the trial of Vegeta and Nappa tomorrow, and now it was likely RIC would be forced to continue without Mango.

Gohan clung to the only bit of good news he had received since both Zarbon and Diamonique had been taken into custody: Zarbon's recovery. While the infirmary doctors still had little clue as to what caused Zarbon's sudden illness, they had been able to save his life, so Zarbon was rallying. The head doctor had assured Gohan that Zarbon could be safely interrogated. Both Gohan and Howles Norr had celebrated joyously in Howles's office, with Gohan later having to refuse Howles's several offers of wine.

Gohan tried to remain solemn, as he now sat in a chair next to Zarbon's infirmary bed. The color had returned to Zarbon's face, and while Zarbon was still weary, he was leaning up in bed (restrained by the ki-restraining collar and body cuffs) with his usual suave demeanor. He calmly received Gohan, as if Gohan were an honored guest and not his interrogator.

"It is good to know you are recovering, Zarbon," Gohan remarked as politely as possible.

"So you can convince me to betray my comrades?" Zarbon asked smoothly.

"Zarbon, you are a smart man. Are Diamonique and Jaden really worth your possibly being executed? Diamonique has already been captured, and she is also being interviewed, as we speak—"

"Interrogated, you mean. Let's call these 'interviews' for what they really are, shall we?"

"Fine. Look, I'm sure it will be much easier for you to cut a deal with Mr. Norr, if you tell me where Jaden is hiding."

"Even if I wanted to tell you, Chief Gohan, I couldn't. I have not seen or heard from Jaden since my capture—or perhaps, I should say rescue? By the way, I do owe, as much as I hate to admit this, a debt of thanks to Prince Kekron and Princess Caline for not choosing to kill me on the spot. I'll admit, I was surprised, they could have ended my life there, and you wouldn't be wasting your time with this 'interview'."

"That's because they are merciful and compassionate—traits that it wouldn't have hurt for you to learn."

"Perhaps, but compassion and mercy are useless traits when you work for Frieza."

"I'm sure of that. Now, Zarbon, let's be reasonable, shall we? And honest. I don't think you like Frieza any more than I do. I think, given the chance, you would leave him for good, if there were a way to defeat him. After all, you have shown mercy in the past to Princess Caline and Princess Petalia of my family by allowing their release. I think, perhaps, that you may not always be the villain that you, and others believe to be. You are far away from Frieza now, aren't you? Is he really worth risking your freedom and your life? Do you really enjoy carrying out his orders? Is Frieza really worth your loyalty?"

Zarbon smiled, almost sadly. "It doesn't matter what I think of Frieza or my job with him. He will always have his way, no matter what, so why should I waste my time and throw away my life to defy him?"

"Because you have to know what he has you do is wrong. And there are actually people who don't fear him, and who would risk their lives to stop him, if need be."

Zarbon shook his head and sighed, as if Gohan were a naïve child. "Those people are fools."

Gohan decided not to further argue with him. Instead, he said, "Well, would you be willing to betray Frieza and your comrades, if Mr. Norr were to show leniency and be willing to spare your life? At the very least, you could testify against Jaden and Diamonique. I doubt you care about those two enough to risk your life over them."

"Actually, Chief Gohan, I hold Jaden in very high regard; she has been a most loyal and trustworthy comrade to me. And while it's true I care very little for Diamonique, I wouldn't go as far as to inform on her to you or anyone else in Intergalacticpol."

"Can the same be said about Diamonique? I'm sure, if she were to be offered leniency and her life, she wouldn't hesitate to testify against both you and Jaden."

To Gohan's surprise, Zarbon nodded in agreement. "You are right, but I can do nothing about Diamonique now. But if she betrays us and Frieza, Frieza will 'take care' of her, just like he'll eventually do with Ruli."

"Have you not heard that Diamonique has already killed Ruli?"

Zarbon's eyebrows shot up to his hairline, and some color drained from his face. "I did not know this. Did Frieza command her to do that?"

"I don't know. But we have reliable sources pointing to Diamonique as Ruli's killer."

Zarbon's face slowly regained its mint-green pallor. "Well, then Ruli was a perfect example of those foolish enough to defy Frieza. She tried to betray him and us and failed miserably; perhaps Frieza or Jaden ordered Diamonique to kill her. Diamonique would be wise to learn from Ruli's fatal mistake. She probably won't, but Jaden and I aren't as stupid as her."

Gohan hated to admit it, but he knew that Zarbon was right. Nevertheless, he had to continue trying. "Perhaps, if you ever learn of Jaden's whereabouts and tell us, RIC might go easier on both you and her."

"I wouldn't tell any of you, even if I did know." Zarbon's voice remained smooth and calm. "And even if I did tell you, Jaden could easily disappear and escape. I am sure you know what a gifted shape-shifter she is."

"I do. That is why we have DNA and infrared scanners installed all over the station."

"No doubt, with those devices, you may catch her, but…can you hold her? Does RIC or Intergalacticpol have methods to keep someone like Jaden from changing her form?"

"Why, of course, we…" Gohan's voice trailed off, as horror set in. He swallowed heavily.

Zarbon couldn't help but genuinely smile. "You don't have a way of restraining a shape-shifter like Jaden, do you?"

Gohan's face was paper-white. He swallowed again, not wanting to see Zarbon's triumphant smirk at his failure. He mopped away sweat from his forehead.

_He's right, that bastard! And Jaden does _not _have to depend on ki to change or maintain her different forms! Son of a whore, why didn't I consider this long ago…but we never really had a chance of actually capturing Jaden until now…and we're _still _no closer to stopping her than we were before!_

_We would have to kill her, if she was found…we have no other choice. I have to make Zarbon see this; surely Jaden will try to contact him eventually. We have to convince at least him or Jaden to betray Frieza, but…how?_

"Zarbon…" Gohan began quietly. "Listen to me. If Jaden tries to reach you, and we know she will try, you must convince her to surrender, if you want her to live. If she's found and resists arrest, my men and women will have no choice, but to kill her. How can we convince her to surrender to us?"

Zarbon scoffed. "Good luck with that! As long as she stays free, there's a good chance that we all will eventually be rescued."

Gohan shook his head. "It's over, Zarbon. Jaden is the only one left here. She's outnumbered. And I doubt Frieza is going to bother coming here on his own or sending anyone else. It will either be Zelthar or death for all of you. If Jaden wants to live, she must surrender. If she comes to us of her own accord, perhaps she, and maybe you, will be spared."

Zarbon shook his head, as if he were humoring a lunatic. "We both know better than that, Chief Gohan. RIC will never allow Jaden to live; she's wanted for more crimes than Vegeta and Nappa. And I'm not going to do anything to bring her to that fate, not after all she's done for Chestra and me. If Jaden must die, she would prefer dying in battle against your officers than being executed on RIC's orders."

"Perhaps, if you, Diamonique, and Jaden were to betray Frieza willingly and tell all, RIC would agree to spare your lives."

"Thank you, but no. RIC would never take the chance of allowing us three to live and spend the rest of our lives on Zelthar. Execution would be the only option for us. Any other choice would allow us a chance to someday escape or be rescued." He sighed wearily and closed his eyes. "I despise RIC more than Intergalacticpol, but I would understand their point in wanting us dead. I'll admit I'd do the same thing in their position."

Gohan said nothing more, for he knew deep down that Zarbon was right.

"Thank you for your courtesy, Chief, but I will say nothing more without an attorney. How soon will I have one?"

It took Gohan several moments to respond. "Soon enough."

"Have they found out yet what has made me so ill?"

"No." His response was curt. He was certain he was more tired than even Zarbon. He just hoped that whatever sickened Zarbon wasn't contagious.

* * *

She had been watching Legna for the past few days, carefully noticing his finely sculpted facial features. She paid close attention to the golden cascade of his long hair; one time when she passed him, her fingers had deliberately brushed against the soft and pampered tresses. 

She observed how well his clothes clung to him, how they seemed to cling to every part of him so perfectly. He usually left his bland Intergalacticpol shirt partially unbuttoned, and his flawless abs and chest had been exposed. His skin was pale, yet not sickly-looking, but luminescent like polished marble.

He spoke eloquently, like the prince he said he was, the Etisoppo heir. So self-confident and flirtatious, he made almost every woman and girl who passed him swoon. He could make most friends with just a turn of his head and a smile.

He _was_ a charmer…but unfortunately, there was one person who was best known for _not_ thinking Legna was a delight.

Bendros.

She sighed, as she ran her fingers through her hair. Bendros was known to be a fairly easygoing man, but apparently what Legna had done to him had hurt him deeply. She didn't know just what Legna could have done so badly, but that wasn't her problem, so there was no point in worrying about it.

She then smiled, as she strolled towards Legna, giving that smile for him alone. Legna didn't ignore her either, even as he held the arm of Vegeta, his prisoner. He returned the smile and tilted his triangular face to the side. Dreamily, he ushered the reluctant Vegeta along, who was glowering at him.

She slowly extended her hand out for Legna, and Legna took it firmly. He pressed his lips to it, allowing his kisses to linger. Vegeta scowled at the potential couple, and if his looks could kill right now…

She deliberately ignored him, permitting Legna to make love to her hand with his lips. "You certainly know how to greet a girl," she said sweetly.

Legna chuckled deeply against the top of her hand, his lips never leaving her soft skin. "When it's someone like _you_, Princess Tayla, I would _always_ know."

* * *

Vegeta's hateful glares did nothing to deter Tayla or Legna. He personally didn't care if Tayla had decided to play around on Bendros, but for Legna to dare reciprocate her affections! That golden-haired pretty boy would die for that alone; Kami, he was worse than Zarbon! 

He knew that Legna was taunting him with his advances on Tayla's hand. Three days ago, that fool Cirono had made the mistake of letting it slip to Legna of Vegeta's personal interest in the Astorian princess! Afterwards, whenever Vegeta and Legna were alone together (which was too often now, in Vegeta's opinion), Legna would say in such a cloying voice about how _sorry_ he felt for Vegeta, because Vegeta longed for a girl he could never have.

"'Tis a shame, my friend. Why, if you weren't a prisoner, perhaps you might have a better chance with that sweet Astorian blossom. I almost feel guilty admitting my desires for her in front of you, knowing that she could _never_ want you the way she would want me, or even Bendros. It's sad, really, that that delicate little dark bud would never take a chance on a pureblooded Saiyan, especially one with a criminal record. You'll never know the sweetness of her virginal delights, and I do pity you for that."

Vegeta had held his temper the best he could and, smoothly as possible, replied:

"I wouldn't talk so much, if I were you. I'm fairly certain that Bendros has already sampled her 'virginal delights'. Do you really think a man of his age would pursue a young girl, if not to become her first?"

Legna had chuckled. "Perhaps, but I doubt it. I can usually tell when a man and a woman have already lain together. Right now, Bendros would consider her too young. But now Parisse, a woman who shared her delights with both of us, was nicely experienced. She and Bendros waited a few months before they went to bed, and Bendros was certainly not her first. Yet, it was easy to take Parisse from him; all I had to do was dangle the possibility of a planetary throne and my wealth before her. Top that off with charm and flowers and other gifts, and she was mine in no time. Of course, I had only wanted her for a short time, but she, ah…expected more. I enjoyed her, but she wasn't royalty, and I do need a wife of royal blood to bear me fine, strong sons."

"And you think that Tayla will fill that role?"

"Of course—if she pleases me! You are _very_ observant, my friend. Just think, if the Saiyans and Astorians hadn't been at war with each other for years, you could have been the one charming the caftan off of her, instead of me, or yes, even Bendros. 'Tis a pity the Superior Gran wouldn't give your race a second chance."

"Yes," Vegeta said coolly. "A pity." He then turned his back on Legna and had refused to say anything more.

He wasn't surprised at Legna's actions, but he figured that Tayla, even at her young age, would know better. He didn't think that Tayla was the sort to try to have two lovers at once, but perhaps Intergalacticpol life had changed her.

It was bad enough having Bendros for a rival, but at least he was decent. Even though Bendros would have been harder to surpass, Vegeta preferred having him for a rival for Tayla than Legna. It was fun to taunt Bendros and try to get him to talk about Tayla. So far, though, Bendros had refused to answer any questions or make any comments concerning Tayla, but seeing the silent fury and agitation in his face always made Vegeta's day.

As much as he hated to admit it, he knew that Bendros would treat Tayla right; Legna would just use her and throw her aside, no matter how much he said he wanted a royal wife. Tayla _had_ to know this; he knew he shouldn't care, but he certainly wasn't going to allow Legna to become her first man.

He was trying to think of something to say to Tayla, when Tayla herself laughed and quickly pulled her hand from Legna's. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now, but will you do me a favor?"

Legna crooned, "Of course. Anything for you, my dear."

Tayla floated up to his ear and whispered something low and intimate. Vegeta's sensitive hearing heard every word, no matter how softly she had tried to speak. He clenched his fists.

Legna's smile was now a grin. "Of course, I will gladly meet you, Princess. Just tell me where and when."

Tayla whispered the location and time into his pointy ear, and Legna grinned wider. "I won't be late," he promised her.

Vegeta couldn't help, but growl then, as Tayla spun and twirled past him and Legna. Legna was too deep in his own thoughts to notice Tayla looking directly into Vegeta's eyes.

She mouthed a whisper to Vegeta, "Keep your cool."

"What?" he almost exclaimed, but she scurried away, before he could question her further.

* * *

Diamonique sat in the austere, white and gray Interrogation Room, smiling serenely, even as she studied her encased nails. The ki-restraining collar remained snug around her neck, but she caressed the metal almost lovingly. She had recently showered, and had tried to fix herself up the best she could, although she had not been allowed access to what makeup she had brought when she had been "Monique". 

But underneath her lacquered façade, she was almost terrified. But she was just smart enough not to let her fear show. She knew she had to keep her wits and flirtatious manner up, if she was going to save her skin. She had been forced to stay in a maximum-security cell by herself, with bland meals and very little contact with anyone, except with Chief Gohan, Sergeant Cirono, and Mr. Howles Norr.

The day before, she had heard Chief Gohan and Howles Norr talk about her outside of her cell, as if she hadn't been around! Mr. Norr was confident that he could obtain the death penalty for her, while Chief Gohan reminded him of her unborn child. Mr. Norr had sighed and asked what Diamonique planned to do about her offspring.

Chief Gohan had replied in such a cold voice that Diamonique wanted an abortion. He had actually Mr. Norr if there was any way that the child's life could be spared (Diamonique had growled when she heard that; she was not giving birth to some _bastard_ child that wasn't even _Vegeta's_), but Mr. Norr told him that it was actually Diamonique's choice.

"If she chooses to abort, and she's convicted of her crimes, her execution will happen much sooner. If she chose to carry the pregnancy to term, well, naturally, she wouldn't be executed until after the child was born."

Chief Gohan had sighed. "My great-nephew, Kekron, came to me and begged me to do what I could to see that Diamonique would carry her child to term. He is very worried about Caline, you see. The poor girl wants this child to live more than anyone, but sadly she has no support from her original family. They think that it's better the child not be born at all."

"Maybe they are right," Mr. Norr had noted. He held out a hand to stave off the pro-life Chief's protests. "It would be crueler for the child to born into a world where no one would want him or her."

"_Caline_ wants him or her."

"Princess Caline is fourteen," Mr. Norr reminded him. "No one is going to award her a child. Yes, I know you're going to tell me that High Councilor Blossom is her age and has a baby, but she is not the only one who would decide."

"I'm not suggesting that Caline should receive custody; yes, I agree she's too young, but there must be someone out there."

"Chief Gohan…" Mr. Norr had sighed, and he and Chief Gohan started to walk away from Diamonique's cell. They continued to argue. Diamonique had listened no further.

She cared nothing for the life growing within her. Either way, she was likely to die herself. It was only a matter of when. How was she going to free herself?

Yes, she knew she was to have a lawyer, but how much could she really trust him or her? And Jaden, if she was still alive and free, was likely to free Zarbon and the Saiyans, but she would surely leave Diamonique to rot. After all, she had gone against Jaden's _precious_ orders when she killed Ruli, even if she had done her and Zarbon a favor.

And Jaden would surely beat her or kill her, or worse, report her to Frieza. No telling what Frieza would do to her for fouling things up. She knew she would especially be in trouble because Zarbon had been captured, even though her own folly had nothing to do with his illness. (She had learned of Zarbon's fate while overhearing Cirono talking with Bendros.)

She wiped a swath of sweat from her peach-blue brow. Perhaps, it was just as well she had no makeup on. She swallowed the last of her fears, as she stared at the man sent to interview, or rather interrogate her.

She observed him with a mixture of interest and coolness. She had learned two days ago that he was married with a small child and another on the way, but that didn't faze her. Yes, he had coddled that former child-bride sister of Naykiar's, but so what? He _was_ handsome with his unruly pale hair, slim build, and such _beautiful_ eyes for a man! Purple-blue! Interesting!

Now feeling better, she smiled. Perhaps she could seduce her way out of this. After all, few men could resist her charms, although some such as _her_ Vegeta took a while to wear down.

"I hope," she said in an unusually apologetic tone, "that you and poor Princess Caline can forgive me for my behavior not so long ago. Please, Sergeant Cirono, you can find some mercy in your heart, couldn't you?" She batted her eyelashes for effect.

Cirono's voice was cold. "It is hard to forgive murder, especially of it was that of your future king or your brother."

"For Princess Caline, perhaps. I _never_ truly meant to kill her brother, you know, really. I just taunted her that day because I was angry with her, but I know now that I had _no right to be_."

"At least you can admit that much. Now, you have been told that you can have an attorney, if you wish to wait for one?"

"I don't mind waiting for one, but I feel the need to unburden myself of my sins, so I don't mind, _really_. And now it is sad about Naykiar; I shouldn't have led him on, I know, but he was just so kind and willing, that I lost all sense with him, poor lad."

"What do you intend to do about his child?" His piercing gaze made her wince.

"Well…I really _can't_ bear this child, you know…it wouldn't be fair to it, now would it? And there's Vegeta to consider, of course."

"Vegeta will be in Zelthar Men's Prison for the rest of his life, if he's not executed. There would be no contact allowed between you two. Men and women are kept in separate facilities. I doubt he cares much what happens to you."

"He will in time, I'm sure. He is _understandably_ upset about me carrying someone else's child. But what about _you_? How have you been?"

"As well as can be expected, considering that your friend, Jaden, is still free. You know, Diamonique, you could help us, by telling where she might be hiding."

A contemptuous laugh followed. "Please! Jaden tells me nothing but orders! She probably fled by now, on the way back to Frieza to make up some excuse as to why she was the only one to come home."

"We have monitored all exits and entrances carefully, with DNA and infrared scanners. She has not left. Where is she hiding? Is she in disguise?"

She smiled enigmatically. "Perhaps, she might be. I could give you an idea…for a price."

"Your life spared would be the only 'price' you'd receive. And that's if Mr. Norr agrees not to push for the death penalty in your case."

Diamonique then rubbed her toe casually against Cirono's ankle, as she emitted a seductive purr. "How about a reduced prison sentence…about five years only? Even less, maybe?"

Cirono laughed harshly. "You _can_ be amusing, I admit! You'll be lucky, if you don't end up on death row, after your child is born, or aborted, or however you handle your pregnancy."

"But, I _can_ tell you who Jaden just might be disguised as, if you fine men are cooperative." She batted her lashes at him again. "Please…let me help make up for my crimes. I was wrong to demand a price…but I am desperate, afraid. _Please_ let me help." She pleaded with an appealing pout.

His face was somewhat less grim. "Hmm…" he said, stroking his chin.

"I know I was wrong, and I want to make things right." Diamonique sounded very sincere.

He looked her over, long and slow. "Perhaps, I could let you help. You can be quite _convincing_ when you want to be. Tell me more."

* * *

Legna gladly ignored Vegeta's stormy attitude, as he had him secured in his cell with Nappa once more. Vegeta had passed yet another medical exam; with the attempts on his life, it was amazing that he still remained intact. 

Not that he really cared one way or another; RIC was likely to convict and execute Vegeta and Nappa soon enough. He would still receive a nice paycheck from Intergalacticpol, no matter what happened.

And perhaps, he would gain the maidenhead (and heart, if he wanted) of a young Astorian beauty.

It had been hard for him to contain his arousal at Princess Tayla's invitation for tonight. She had suggested they meet in his room, and she would give him with a nice dinner and perhaps more. He knew it would have been impossible to meet in her room; her family was always about, and Princess Caline, another delectable beauty, sometimes would stay the night.

Legna thought briefly of the Calmagian princess. He knew that she had already been married—at only eleven, to such an old fart, who had turned out to be one of Frieza's spies. It had been slightly disappointing to find out that she wasn't a virgin, but at least she was initiated, which would make things easier, if he chose to seduce her as well as Princess Tayla. He wondered honestly what she saw in that bookish, plain Prince Kekron, other than his brains and his royal blood. He doubted that Prince Kekron had ever taken a woman in his life; what could he offer Princess Caline in bed?

It would be too easy to take Princess Caline from her beau, but Princess Tayla was whom he wanted right now.

And Princess Caline, as beautiful as she was, could only be a fling; as the Etisoppo heir, he was expected to take a bride that had only known him sexually; widows or divorcees were out for the firstborn male heir. He knew he didn't necessarily have to wait until the wedding night to seduce his bride, but she _would _have to be a virgin when he took her.

Ah, well. His focus was on his tender Astorian flower for now; he knew that once he had her in his room, he could make her his woman in a short amount of time. He licked his lips slowly in anticipation.

"Princess Tayla," he whispered wickedly. "I promise you that this will be an _unforgettable_ night."

He combed his fingers through his blond mane, not knowing just how right he was.

* * *

She chuckled. "I'll tell you anything you want, handsome. But won't your wife be jealous, with all this time you're spending with me?"

Cirono licked his lip, as he gazed into her black diamond irises. He took her hand into his, holding it almost reverently. "I must do _whatever_ is necessary; she'll just have to understand."

Diamonique smiled. "I heard she was pregnant. How far is she along?"

"She's due in a month."

"Sex is out of the question, isn't it?"

"Very much so." Cirono's voice was suddenly cool.

"Then you'll need some _entertainment_, since she can't pleasure you."

"I don't know…" Cirono became thoughtful. "I must be careful, Diamonique. If even the slightest rumor spreads about something intimate between us, I could lose my job, and this could negate your testimony and my report. And my dear Chief has _strict_ principles against adultery. We must take things slow, and you _must_ be truthful with me at all times. I am very clear about that."

"Of course!"

"Now," he said, holding her hand more firmly. "Why don't you start talking? What do you know about Jaden?"

Diamonique sighed, allowing him to caress her sheathed fingers. "Well, hmm…are you certain she is not in this room with us? I-I do fear for my life with her, you know."

"Don't be afraid, Diamonique," Cirono soothed. "You are safe from her now. She can't get to you."

"Oh, _thank you_! And, Cirono, yes, I'll admit that I killed Ruli, and I didn't want to do it, but Jaden ordered her death, you see! I begged to be let out of killing that poor child, but Jaden insisted, or else I wouldn't make it back to Frieza alive!"

"So, she ordered you to kill Ruli Sassafras?"

"Yes! Oh, the pain that poor girl suffered!"

"I know, I know, but listen, Diamonique. You must tell me whom she's walking around as."

"If I tell you, you will talk to Mr. Norr about having my punishment reduced?"

"Absolutely." Cirono smiled reassuringly. He still held her hand. He then lowered his head towards hers, and his voice grew more serious. "But, Diamonique, you are still going to have to at least tell of what Zarbon and Jaden have been up to, since all of you came to free the Saiyans."

"Very well, but you promise that Jaden won't come after me?"

"We will keep her from you."

Diamonique sighed with relief, and she spoke quietly to Cirono, "She is actually posing as _two_ other people."

"WHAT?" He was genuinely shocked.

"Let me tell you who…" And in a few words, she betrayed Jaden's two alternative identities.

He merely nodded. "Thank you, Diamonique. This will help us very much. And now, why don't we continue? Tell me more about how you three arrived here undetected."

She nodded; she was unable to resist his intense gaze, as her lips began to reveal things she knew she should have kept quiet. If she could secure Cirono onto her side, she would not only gain a new ally, but possibly a new, fascinating lover as well.

After all, it would serve Vegeta right, if he were made to be just a _little_ jealous.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	42. Desperately Seeking Jaden, Part II

**Chapter Forty-One: Desperately Seeking Jaden--Part II**

She knocked on Prince Legna's door, uncharacteristically uncertain about what she intended to do, once she was in his room. She knew she looked perfect; she had paid careful attention to her makeup and her ebony, now curled locks, and wore a ruby caftan that shimmered under the gold sash. The higher heels, shiny and sparkly as they were, hurt her feet; when had she _ever_ worn four-inch heels?

She rang his doorbell, and before she could take another breath, he opened his door. He was dressed only in a black satin robe, tied at the waist, and his feet were bare. She had to give Legna credit; he sure didn't waste any time.

Legna smiled at her and held his hand towards his room. "Come, Princess Tayla; you don't just how much I was looking forward to seeing you."

Oh, yes, she did.

* * *

Ruli Sassafras looked ethereal in a white lace dress that Caline had purchased for her; the deceased girl could have worn it to her wedding. She lay in her casket with such a peaceful expression that it was hard to believe that she was not just sleeping. Her auburn hair had been thoughtfully styled into soft curls that embraced her face. Her casket was built of a fine, rich, dark wood that would have normally only been reserved for royalty.

Since they could not find a chaplain, Calmagian, or otherwise, who would have willingly performed the rites for one of Frieza's spies, Princess Marya, High Priestess of Chloe, agreed to conduct the funeral. She, like a few other Chloe relatives, was on her way to the small, yet elegant funeral parlor.

Most Astorians preferred to cremate their dead, but since Ruli was not a native-born Astorian, and she had had a few living relatives back on Calmag, her body would be shipped home to her planet.

Only Caline and Kekron were present at this time, and Caline leaned into her beau, not noticing the opulent velvet burgundy drapes and huge brass urns of roses from various planets. She only saw the serene corpse of Ruli.

"She does look beautiful," she whispered.

Kekron squeezed her hand. "Yes," he said softly. "Almost like a princess…"

"She wanted to be one," Caline admitted without thinking, and then she gasped aloud. Kekron pressed a finger to her lips.

"I know," he told her gently. "And I also know that she had hoped that I would be her prince."

Caline's eyes widened, and Kekron smoothed a few golden strands from her snowy forehead. "How…long…have you known?"

"Bendros teased me about it, one or two times, but I didn't believe him at first. Ruli was always bringing me lunch, flattering me, but I foolishly figured she was just grateful to work with me. Remember, I have very little experience with the ladies. I was dense, I'll admit that, but even I started noticing how Ruli was whenever you came around, like she would prefer…well, you won't really want to hear this…"

"Yes, I do." Caline's voice was suddenly firm.

Kekron sighed. "It took me a while to realize that…she was jealous…of _you_. I should have seen it earlier, I am sorry. I noticed one or two times that she would always stand around and look at you constantly, as if she couldn't…"

"Wait for me to leave?"

Ashamed, Kekron nodded. "On the day after we finally admitted our love for each other, I was finishing reading the notes that Ruli had taken when she had studied Nappa's and Vegeta's collars. In those notes, I noticed a plain piece of paper with her name written many times, probably something I wasn't supposed to see. Only she didn't sign her name, 'Ruli Sassafras'. Instead, she signed it, 'Princess Ruli Sassafras-Chloe, _wife_ of Prince Kekron Chloe'."

Caline gasped louder.

Kekron sighed again; he couldn't look at her now. He decided not to mention the other things written on the back of that piece of paper: _"Superior Gran Shalila and Superior Granden Dirkan cordially invite you to attend the wedding of Prince Kekron Chloe and Ruli Sassafras"…"Prince Kekron Chloe has announced his engagement to his trusted partner, Ruli Sassafras"…"Princess Ruli loves Prince Kekron…Prince Kekron loves Princess Ruli"… "Prince Kekron and Princess Ruli—4EVER!"_ He swallowed hard. "I did talk to her about it sometime later, and she admitted that she loved me. I told her gently as I could that I was flattered, but I loved you. She just said, 'Yeah, I know…figured it out already…she's lucky, always been, thanks anyhow.' And she didn't mention it ever again; after that day, if you noticed, we didn't meet much except to exchange notes about the collars. Neither one of us seemed to want to discuss it…so, we just acted like, almost like, we never talked about her feelings for me."

"Oh, Kekron." Caline's voice was soft.

Gently, Kekron rubbed her pale, silken arm, and Caline sucked in her breath when she realized that his caress was in the exact spot where Ruli had grabbed and bruised her arm so many weeks ago. "May I ask you something?" he asked.

"Of…of course."

He continued to rub her arm in the same spot. "Will you tell me the truth, Seven Moons Oath, about this?"

She nodded, trembling. She could no longer breathe properly.

"Did Ruli hurt or threaten you in any way?"

* * *

Cirono entered Chief Gohan's office. The chief's wife, Hazel, was giving him a shoulder rub. Cirono smiled towards Hazel's direction; such an unusual and beautiful woman his boss had chosen, with her brown skin and thick, wiry hair. He and his wife had often wondered about her strange little planet called Earth. His quiet, yet inquisitive, wife, Nari, loved learning about new worlds, and whenever she and Hazel met, she would ask her many questions about Earth. She had been surprised to learn that not all Humans had Hazel's unique skin color, and that many of them resembled Calmagians or Astorians.

He smiled again, only to himself. He just hoped Diamonique would not come in contact with his wife anytime soon. Nari might not be very understanding of what he had been up before he explained everything to her.

Gohan gave Cirono a weary smile. "So, how did things go?"

Cirono grinned. "Everything, Chief, is going according to plan. I believe Diamonique is convinced of how much I 'desire' her."

Gohan nodded, but he became serious. "Be careful, Cirono. I've seen what that woman looks like; don't let her put you in a compromising position."

Hazel scoffed. "That tramp! That's all her kind are good for is spreading their legs! And she murdered poor Caline's brother; how could any man want her?"

Cirono tossed his head, trying not to smile at Hazel's indignation. "Easy, Princess Hazel. I have to tread lightly with her, but if I gain her trust, she could be our key to winning convictions for the others. Don't worry, the two of you; I would never betray my wife. But Diamonique has told me so much because she thinks I suddenly want her. She made herself to be very repentant, but I'm certain it's just an act. She was so _sorry_ that she even revealed Jaden's two identities."

"TWO IDENTITIES?" Gohan and Hazel exclaimed.

"Two," Cirono affirmed gravely, and he revealed Jaden's two other personas.

Gohan sighed, "Time to inform Councilor Mango's family and the RIC. I take it Jaden killed him?"

"From what Diamonique has told me. She said she had begged Jaden not to kill her, but Jaden did anyway, just so she could take Councilor Mango's identity. Diamonique seems to hate Jaden, but she does fear her. She claims that Jaden threatened her into killing Ruli; now whether she's telling the truth about that…well, I suppose we'll have to wait until Jaden is caught."

"A shame about Councilor Mango, but still, you've done good, Cirono," Gohan praised him. "But now, let's go hunt down both 'Denia' and 'Mango'." He looked pointedly towards a huge, shimmering metallic gun, with a small tank attached to it.

"How do you plan to kill Jaden with that?" Hazel asked.

"It won't kill her; RIC still wants her taken alive, if possible. But it has enough tranquilizers in it to sedate several Jadens, and the folks in Medical think they may have a paralyzing serum that will restrain her, but will cause no permanent damage. This serum is supposed to keep her from changing forms. Cirono, have you talked to Blogg yet—I heard he had something for this 'Denia'."

"Yes, Chief, just a few minutes ago. He was really devastated when he learned about 'Denia's' true identity; he was in love with whom he thought she was, poor fellow."

Gohan sighed. "Both he and Naykiar have had the worst luck with women. I've been told that Naykiar is not himself anymore, but his brother's fiancée has befriended him, from what Kekron tells me. She has spent some time counseling him, even though her betrothed disapproves. I met her yesterday, very sweet girl, and much too good for that Prince Julien."

Cirono kept his expression carefully neutral. After all, Prince Julien would be his king someday; he didn't think it would be polite to agree openly with his boss. He merely said, "She seems very happy with him, so let's hope for the best."

Gohan cleared his throat, suddenly remembering that Prince Julien would someday rule over Cirono's people. "Yes, yes, of course."

* * *

Soft, romantic music flowed throughout the room, as Legna took Tayla's hand and escorted her towards a white leather couch. A fire (fueled by gel fluid) was gently dancing in a small, white marble fireplace.

Legna chuckled softly to himself, as he went to his refrigerator. The bottle of fine Etisoppo wine he had placed there yesterday should have been chilled by now. He pulled out the bottle, admiring the crimson and gold liquid inside.

"Some wine, my dear princess?" he inquired, looking her over.

"Sure…" Tayla's voice was enthusiastic, but then her exuberance died down quickly. "Na-no, I better not, but thank you anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"As you wish." Legna was a bit disappointed. After all, it would have been much easier to seduce her with a just a bit of his best wine. Ah, but he should remembered that her family were all teetotalers. He never understood how a royal family would never drink any alcohol, but it was their loss.

He'd win Tayla to his arms and to his bed either way. With cat-like grace, he sidled over to the couch and slid down next to her. He stretched his muscled arms, and decided it would do no harm to put one of them around her.

He smiled even more when she didn't seem to object. Bendros sure had picked a fast little girl to love.

"So, Tayla…may I address you a bit more informally? What brought you to me tonight?"

* * *

As Legna leaned in closer, she, for one of the few times in her life, didn't know just what to say when he had asked her why she had come.

She took a deep breath and willed herself to lean in closer to him. "Why, _you_, of course," she said almost as smoothly as him. "I've been curious about you ever since you first came, and I wanted to see for _myself_ what you were like, without Bendros's opinion."

"He still doesn't care much for me, does he?"

She shook her head. "Haven't heard him mention you much, to be honest. But I did want to get to know you better."

His chuckle was deep, and he dared to inch closer to her. "In what way?" he whispered.

She smiled, unusually demure. "In any way you like."

Legna slid his hand along her silken arm. "Are you certain about that?" he crooned.

She continued to smile, as he walked his fingers up her arm towards her tresses. "Positive."

Slowly, she laid her hand on his chest, carefully feeling each visible muscle. Yes, he would do very well.

* * *

"Caline?" Kekron's voice was gentle, as always.

It had been several minutes, since he had asked her, and she hadn't known how to reply. Finally, she protested, "It no longer matters; she is dead—"

He took her chin into his free hand. "It matters to me; it will _always_ matter to me, if someone hurts you."

Caline raised her cobalt eyes to his and nodded again, with tears forming in her eyes. "How-how did you know?"

"I overheard Tayla admit it to Bendros, after he left the infirmary—to be fair to Tayla, she intended to keep her word to you about not telling about the last time Ruli harmed you. But she must have not felt good about keeping silent, because she, being very shaken about what happened in the past week, confessed what Ruli had done. She had said to Bendros that she had wished she had insisted sooner on telling, or making you tell, about the way that Ruli had treated you. Naturally, if someone harmed you, I'd want to be the first to know, so I went right to her, and Bendros encouraged her to tell me everything, saying that it would do no harm, especially now. She apologized for keeping it from me, but she had wanted to honor her word to you, even though she was against it—on the condition that she would tell, if Ruli bothered you again."

"I-I knew you needed Ruli's help, and I didn't want to create any additional problems—"

"Caline." Kekron was looking directly at her. He framed her small, round face with his large hands. His thumbs stroked her cheeks, already preparing for the tears that were sure to come. "Listen, please. I don't care if the person who harms or threatens you is a colleague or a member of my family; _no one_ is that important to me, if he or she is willing to hurt you. I _love_ you, Caline. Don't you know you're the main reason I get up every morning? No matter how bad a day I've had, just thinking about you makes me feel better." His thumbs were slick from her tears.

"Kekron…" Her voice was hoarse.

"I know you kept it secret not to cause problems, and…that I'll admit I didn't want to create any myself with Ruli's admissions of love to me…but, Caline, there's something I do want."

"What's that?" Her tears had slowed some.

"No more secrets between us, no matter how painful those secrets are." He pressed his forehead to hers, and Caline lifted her face higher, expecting the kiss that was sure to come. "Seven Moons Oath?" He freed his hands from her face, so that he could hold up the seven fingers needed.

She held up her palms to his, with her own seven fingers up, so that all their fourteen upturned fingers could touch—as their lips were close to doing.

"No more secrets?" he asked, before his lips joined hers.

"No more secrets," she promised, as her lips pressed to his, and neither spoke again for some time.

* * *

"You like my chest, I see," Legna whispered, as his lips brushed against hers.

His torso was now exposed, and his robe was down to his waist. If he moved the slightest bit, he would be completely nude; he had decided earlier he would have no need for underwear.

Chuckling, he pretended to shiver. "I do feel a little cold, even with this fire. If you like, my little dark blossom, I can run a bath; I'm sure you could some warmth yourself."

He saw her hesitate, just a moment, but then she slowly smiled. He must have imagined things; of course she wanted him, as much as he wanted her. Why else would she meet him in his room like this?

"Go ahead," she assured him, still smiling. "I wouldn't object."

"Are you sure you're ready to go this far?" He smoothed her hair with his elegant hand. It was a foolish question; of course she was. She must have had plenty of practice with Bendros. With him, she must have had at least went _some_ of the way. It was almost a pity that Bendros hadn't been smart enough to take the best part of her sooner.

As he entered the black marble bathroom to set the bath, he thought about how much he had actually envied Bendros. When he and Bendros had attended the Intergalacticpol Academy together, it had always been Bendros who had received the most attention and honors, even though Legna was the one with royal blood.

It was Bendros that was always considered for the promotions, the one that Chief Gohan eventually held in his favor. And he always had the most beautiful women around him, especially that exquisite Parisse.

Legna had always enjoyed taking a beautiful woman that belonged to another man. If his rival couldn't hold onto his lady, it was because he hadn't been man enough. Legna had never blamed himself; was it his fault that he could so easily take a woman from the man she supposedly loved?

Parisse, like many women he had seduced, had at first refused his many advances and gifts, but gradually she succumbed. He had wooed her with stories of the glamorous royal life he led, his vast riches, and numerous compliments, many presented with love poetry. He knew that Bendros couldn't write a love poem to save his life.

But_ he_ could. He actually had written Tayla a sweetly seductive sonnet, praising her beauty, charm, and strength. He would recite it to her once they were in bed. He inhaled deeply, as he thought of her freshly bathed scent, once they had finished their bath.

Or why wait for bed? Why not take her, right here, in this tub? Why not make her first time _truly_ something to remember? He knew just how to begin, with slow caresses, as he cleansed her. And many kisses starting from her face, and further on down…

He casually let his robe slip to the floor, and he climbed into the steamy tub, awaiting his new conquest. He grinned, when he saw her standing in the doorway.

She grinned in return.

* * *

She approached him, gliding easily towards the tub. Slowly, with a smile, she sat down on the tub's edge.

"Close your eyes," she commanded softly. He obeyed, as she leaned forward and gently sank her fingertips into his shoulders. She rotated her digits along his flesh, massaging every muscle.

"Ah…you do know how to give a shoulder massage, my dear."

She chuckled. "I'm not as naïve as I look. Just relax." Her fingers sank deeper into Legna's shoulders. His eyes were closed, as he lay against the ebony marble wall behind him, fully relaxed.

He purred, "When do you plan on joining me in here?"

Silkily, she replied, "Patience, lover-boy, patience. I figured you would know that waiting only makes things better."

"Hmm…perhaps you're right. May I ask a small favor?"

"Name it." Her fingers continued to rotate along his shoulders.

"Would you mind massaging my neck?"

"Sure thing." And her fingers marched lightly up towards the nape of his neck. "Turn around and face the wall; it'll make things a bit easier, okay?"

"Whatever you like." He smiled, as he complied, while her fingers continued working their magic.

"I hope you enjoyed this," she said honestly, as her fingers encircled his neck.

Now he was the one chuckling. "I sure have so far." He closed his eyes once more.

"Good." Her fingers started to encircle his neck, just a bit tighter. He gasped for air.

"My-my dear, please, that's too tight, please…"

She did not relax her grip.

"Tayla…hack, hack, please, let go…please…"

She didn't. She was closing off his airway, but she continued.

"Tayla…_why_? Let me go—"

SNAP! SNAP!

Legna's head slumped to one side. She checked his pulse on his neck. Nothing. Good, things ended sooner than she hoped.

Jaden unattached a curl of dark hair from her tresses and looked at it, nodding. It hadn't taken her long to untangle this lock; Astorian hair _was_ as smooth and silky as everyone claimed.

She said almost reverently, "Thank you, Tayla—for tossing your old hair out with your trash. Sorry to kill your lover-boy, though." She then tossed the tuft of Tayla's discarded hair into the toilet and flushed it away.

A glowing dot of ki grew steadily on the tip of her index finger. She applied the burning light towards the line of Legna's scalp.

* * *

"_Rest now, young lass,_

_Pain can touch you no more._

_To heaven's bosom, you must fly,_

_But go you not alone,_

_For our prayers and noble wishes follow,_

_With the good spirits to guide you,_

_And our love to embrace you._

_Tears and hurt, you may leave at our feet._

_Fate will grant you in heaven,_

_What it withheld from you here, child._

_Rest now, too young lass, and wait._

_Our souls will find yours again."_

Marya dabbed her azure eyes, after she had recited the traditional Astorian blessing for a deceased young person. Ruli's funeral had a handful of attendants: Marya, Caline, Kekron, Tayla, Bendros, Shalila, Dirkan, and Gran Mauria.

Caline had spoken next, telling how Ruli had tried to make amends in the end for the wrongs she had done. She admitted softly that she had long forgiven the girl and prayed that she had found the peace and happiness in heaven she did not have in life.

Kekron briefly mentioned Ruli's accomplishments in technology and had said afterwards that it had been Ruli who had taught him and Caline just how important it was to always be honest and open with the ones you love.

Even Tayla found a few good things to say about Ruli; she reiterated how Ruli had tried to mend her ways just before her death, and that she had redeemed herself in the final hours of her life.

Bendros added that Ruli, in the end, had gone to heaven in peace with a clean conscience—something that not all people get to do, and that in the end, she may have helped to save more lives that she realized.

It was Shalila who spoke last, and no one really had expected her to talk.

"I never knew Ruli too well," she confessed, "but if there's anything we can learn from her, it's that…for most people, it is never too late to repent and redeem yourself, no matter what you've done…something we will always need much reminding of." She smiled sadly and sat down again besides Dirkan.

She had been very furious with herself for allowing Ruli to come home with her family and the other Astorians in the first place—and, at first she herself would have gladly killed Ruli, had Ruli lived. But with talks over the last few days with the four young people now in the room, she had come to terms with what Ruli had done and silently hoped that someday she, and the rest of the universe, would come to forgive her.

* * *

Jaden always felt weird every time she had to use a men's restroom, even though she had done it many times, while disguised as a man. But strangely, this time, the usual discomfort of being in such a place didn't come from being a woman impersonating a man, but a real physical sickness.

Her nausea had grown worse, and that metallic taste in her mouth was stronger than before. She could have gone to the infirmary, she supposed, but she was afraid that somehow any tests done there would detect her true DNA. She'd just have to bear it until she returned to Frieza.

She just hoped she could successfully impersonate Legna; she had carefully studied and felt his nude body to copy his form as best she could. She had drained Legna's tub first before disposing of his corpse, and had lined the tub with a gigantic trash bag, before using Glass Freeze on the body and shattering it. It had taken some time to drag that heavy bag of glass to the nearest compactor, and Jaden's heart had been pounding the whole time. Kami, it had been so long since she had been this nervous!

But at least, the real Legna was gone, and now she could get closer to Vegeta and Nappa and successfully find a way to free them. Perhaps, she could even get to Zarbon to talk to him. She wasn't worried so much about Diamonique; yes, Diamonique would have to be freed as well, but until then, there was no point in contacting her. Jaden was still angry with her for fouling things up when she had killed Ruli, and she wasn't certain that she could hold her temper, if she saw her colleague any time soon.

But she was extremely relieved that she had obtained a new identity. Mango was now declared a missing person, so posing as him was no longer feasible. She had suspected that Diamonique, desperate to save her own skin, had likely exposed both "Mango" and "Denia".

The DNA tests had not been that big of a deal; when there were only those tests, she had been able to pass through the checkpoints by posing as an insect or an item and hiding in whatever bags or containers that those being examined carried. But once she heard of the new infrared scanners being installed, her heart had almost stopped.

For one of the few times in her life though, she hadn't been able to conceive a plan beyond a killing spree—which, with Intergalacticpol and the Clan of Chloe here—would more likely lead to her capture or her death than the freedom of her colleagues.

But then RIC's garbage collection day came, and while "Denia" had watched two of the janitors empty a trashcan that had contained nothing but piles of red hair, she found actual hope to save herself and her fellow soldiers.

And Tayla unwittingly helped her further, for Jaden had seen her placing her trash out in the hallway for the janitors. A huge clump of Tayla's hair had been sitting on top, and Jaden took it all. It hadn't taken too long to untangle it and smooth it into a lock, and a strand or two had helped Jaden pass a few checkpoints.

But she knew that it would hard to masquerade as Tayla for too long. And she had to get closer to Vegeta and Nappa, so she would have had to take the place of one of their bodyguards. At first, she considered killing Bendros or Cirono, but she quickly recognized that they were among the few Intergalacticpol officers who were decent and fair to the Saiyan prisoners, and removing one of them could endanger Vegeta or Nappa.

Then she had met Legna and Lived, the two new bodyguards. And her superb hearing caught Legna's boasts to Vegeta about his intentions for Tayla. After that, it was much easier; "Tayla" had flirted with Legna off and on, much to Vegeta's fury. She just hoped that Vegeta would be able to control his jealousy; his obsession with Tayla was going to have to be nipped in the bud—and soon.

She stumbled over to the nearest urinal and she threw up what she could, but that metallic taste in her mouth still remained, no matter how well she had brushed her tongue or teeth afterward. She was going to have to see Dr. Katsen or Dr. Patina when she returned right away. Right now, she still didn't consider herself to be sick enough to be worried. She sat herself on the toilet after vomiting and planned to relieve herself.

Her heart jumped when her scouter beeped. Crap! She prayed it wasn't Frieza; even Dodoria would have been better right now.

Hesitantly, she answered her scouter. "Yeah, hello?"

"Jaden! Glad to hear you! Hey, listen, we could some advice!"

"_Journa?_"

"Yeah! Hey, Vegeta and Nappa are in major trouble!"

"No kidding! Since how did _you_ find out? And when did you finish with planet Lune?"

"Loonng time back! Raditz and I just took a little…detour…shall we say? Now we're heading to Grain to rescue Vegeta and Nappa; they got arrested by Intergalacticpol."

"Yeah, I know."

"But how? How did _you_ find out?"

"No, how did _you_ find out?"

Journa told her about having overheard Frieza (without mentioning the honeymoon trip on Ritan), and Jaden gave her a brief summary of what had happened since Vegeta and Nappa's arrest (leaving out the assassination attempts on their lives).

"How far away are you guys from Grain?"

"Approximately eight or nine days."

"Terrific! Hey, you guys think you can go to the Intergalacticpol station on the moon of Thresh? That's where I'm at."

"Sure thing! How have those Intergalacticpol people been treating Vegeta and Nappa?"

"They're alive, unmarked, and not starving; that's the best I can tell you for now." Jaden did not feel like telling the whole story of the assassination attempts on Vegeta and Nappa.

"Why couldn't they escape? No one in Intergalacticpol could really hold them, could they?"

"They can with ki-restraining collars."

"What the _hell_? _Nothing_ should be able to hold a Saiyan, especially my brother!"

"Tell Intergalacticpol that; so far those collars have worked. Their ki-restraining technology has finally caught up to ours. Your brother and Nappa are screwed unless we can free them."

"Did you come alone?"

Jaden sighed, and she gave Journa a brief summary of Zarbon and Diamonique's involvement, including their capture. Journa snickered at Diamonique's stupidity and actually asked Jaden, if they could leave Diamonique where she was—permanently.

"Sorry, Journ, but Frieza's orders are clear: destroy all life on Grain, except for two men: Prince Barley of Grain and Prince Kekron of Astoria."

"Who in the hell is this Kekron?"

"Some Astorian prince that is supposed to be a technical genius and inventor. Frieza wants him."

Journa's snort was loud. "Didn't Frieza learn anything from when we went after Tayla? Shouldn't he send us after someone who doesn't have a super-powerful family to deal with?"

"You would think, but what Frieza says, goes. This Kekron's no warrior, but it's his relatives we have to worry about. And, oh, yeah, his family's here too, including Tayla."

"Good! I can finally give it to that Astorian wench, for what she did to my brother!"

Jaden scoffed. "Yeah, normally you could—if Vegeta will let you!"

"Why wouldn't he? He's talked for years about how's he's wanted to even the score between them."

"Yeah, but he wants to finish it in the bedroom."

"What the HELL? You mean, instead of killing her, he wants to f—"

"Yeah, men are morons when it comes to a pretty face and good body; you should know that by now."

"That scrawny girl is a looker now?"

"She isn't scrawny anymore; but never mind. Look, I've got to go figure out how to spring them out. Damn infrared and DNA scanners are holding me back."

"Why don't you just blow up the place? Why tiptoe around? That's not like you. You could just force someone to free my brother and Nappa!"

Jaden sighed; she was suddenly very tired. "Journa, it's not as simple as you think. Remember the Clan of Chloe and Intergalacticpol are here, and right now, until I have backup, I'm not ready for that kind of battle. Once we free everyone when you guys get here, we should have no problem."

"We can just free my brother and Nappa; Zarbon and Diamonique are free to remain there."

"Journa…" Jaden's voice was reproachful.

"Fine, _fine_, we'll free those two, I _suppose_. But I don't see why you can't just disguise as someone—possibly that Kekron boy, I don't know."

"Who the hell is this Kekron?" Raditz's voice appeared.

"How long have you been listening?" Jaden demanded to know.

"Enough to hear that you're in the same place as our prince and comrade. Well, I'll tell you one thing, Jaden—sneaking around may be _your_ style lately, but it sure isn't Journa's or mine! Journ and I are going to get them out the moment we hit the ground!"

Jaden slapped her head and groaned. Damn, she was going to have to come up with a plan _before_ they arrived—otherwise they'd _all _be sitting behind Intergalacticpol bars.


End file.
